Naruto the Scythe Master
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Written and Dedicated to the Memory of Monty Oum. On Hold until the end of Volume 3.
1. Chapter 1 Roses Blooming

_**Disclaimer: Naruto and RWBY - I don't own them**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Hell NO!"

That was the loud shot from one Naruto as he raised his hands up to deny a certain rose her desires. Naruto Rose was a young 15 year old boy with bright blond hair with crimson red tips, with the golden parts of his hair glowing like the sun, with the red tips making his hair seem like it was always on fire. His eyes were a striking silver color, inherited through his mother, and he was rather pale skinned... once more he blamed his mother for that one, as he did with the weird red tips in his hair.

When he had agreed with Old Man Sage to be reincarnated in another dimension, he hadn't thought that he would have moon pale skin or strange hair with red tips.

He was about the same height as he had been when he had been near the end of the war, so about 5 feet 7 inches in height.

He wore a black spandex shirt that clung tightly to his skin, showing off the amazing muscle tone that he had attained in this life, much like his last life. He was lean muscled, and his shirt lacked any sleeves at all, showing off his tones arms, though his right arm had four scars on the biscep that looked like claw marks. The stomach of his shirt had an orange swirl symbol, but the top of the swirl seemed to look like it was on fire. He wore bright orange skinny jeans that he had tucked into black combat boots, and on each side of his combat boots were his Flaming Uzumaki symbol. Around his waist was a silver studded black belt, and attached to the back of the belt was a metal weapon.

Around his neck he had a loose red scard that covered his neck from being seen.

Having been taught how to use a High Caliber Sniper-Scythe by his 'Uncle' he had decided that he would follow in not only his Uncle's foot steps, but also take the same weapon path as his annoying sister. He had modified his weapon a little though from the basic design, just like his sister had. His weapon was orange for one, while his sister had gone with red. They had the same compact form, he had zero mechanical skill so his sister had actually created the weapon, he just used it and maintained it. Really, the only difference between their weapons was that instead of the Light-Weight frame combined with the light weight material that his sister used, Naruto used a heavier metal in his weapon because of his superior physical strength when compared to her.

"Please~!" A girl the same age as Naruto begged as she grabbed onto the back of his scarf, and as he was walking away she was dragged with him.

Ruby Rose, his faternal twin sister... who was 5 inches shorter than him at 5'2" in the height area. Likewise, she was also 5 minutes older than he was... and she wasn't ashamed to throw that little fact in his face. Even though he was more physically mature, and mentally mature, she liked to flaunt her 5 minute age difference in his face. She had red tinted black hair with her tips being closer to red, the same red as his own hair, but her hair was slightly uneven with the right side being a little longer in the bangs... her hair was shorter length all around though. They had both gotten red tips from their shared mother, and likewise they had gotten the same silver eyes and pale skin, which Naruto disliked on himself, from their mother. She was rather well endowed for her age, but not THAT large, just larger than the normal 15 year old.

He missed his peach skin and blue eyes... though silver wasn't THAT much different than blue in how bright it was.

She wore a black blouse with red trimmings on it, and the blouse was connected to a to a black skirt that was trimmed with red frills as well. She had a black corset with red strings on the front of it around her stomach, and under that was a black belt with a silver rose that seemed to be on fire. Her belt had a red holster for her ammo, and on the back of her weapon was a red version of the weapon, though it was visibly lighter than the one that he carried with him. Around her shoulders and nearly touching the ground was a red hooded cloak, but she didn't have the hood up. Underneath her skirt she wore black stockings, though they were mostly see-trhough, and black combat boots with red trimmings on them.

"No." Naruto said as he continued to walk away.

Ruby vanished in a burst of petals and appeared on his back, making use of her Semblance, the ability to increase her speed to near instantanious levels, to grab onto him. She latched onto him, with her arms around his neck and her legs wrapped around his stomach.

"Please~! Pwetty pwease with sugar on top?!" Ruby begged him in her cute voice.

"_Pwease_ stop asking." Naruto mockingly said back to her, and she pouted at him and rubbed her puffed up cheeks into his slightly scarred cheeks. On each of his cheeks were jagged scars, three per cheek... and though they looked like how his birthmarks appeared when he first started using Kurama's chakra, this time around they were actually scars on his face that simply looked like birthmarks. He missed Kurama, and truly wished the fox could have come with him to the new world... but he was here to spread the message of Ninshu to a new world that used an interal energy known as Aura.

Thankfully, his aura reserves were JUST as high as his Chakra reserves had been.

That was the reason why his hair was always glowing, because his aura filled up his hair to the point that it glowed.

"... I need more ammo for Cresent Rose though~! I used it all against those Beowolves a few weeks ago, and haven't been able go to the city for more. I need a riiiiiide to Vale, but Yang is out! You have to need ammo too!" Ruby complained as she beat her fists into the top of his head softly. It didn't even hurt, then again, it wasn't suppose to hurt.

On the side note, while Ruby relied on Cresent Rose in combat... Naruto was mostly a hand to hand fighter by nature. He did use his weapon, but not enough that he would need more ammo every few weeks. Even then, he stocked up on 50mm bullets for his own Uzumaki Rose... hey, if Ruby could name hers after the moon and their last name, then Naruto could name his after a whirlpool and a rose.

Naruto's own name had come from a Maelstrom that their summer had seen when she had taken a trip to Vacuo... which had a lot of people with similar names of this world's Japanese style of naming. While Ruby had been named after a shade of the color red, which happened to go well with the last name of Rose.

"I don't need ammo, you know that I don't need ammo. I know that you know, and you know that I won't let you use my ammo." Naruto told her as she placed her hand over his eyes so that he couldn't see. An orange hand wrapped around Ruby's torso, before she was lifted from his body. The orange hand looked like it was aflame with strange energy flames, and it was coming out of his back. His own Semblance was the ability to manefest his aura out of his body in the form of arms. There was a limit to this, and it took up a lot of concentration to use, and the limit to arms that he could manefest at any given time was 4 arms.

He called it Asura's Blessing.

"Not fair!" Ruby said as she crossed her arms in front of her, before the arm holding her vanished and she fell back down to her feet.

"... You owe me, I need to pick up some Dust anyway. I'm running low." Naruto said as he pulled out a pipe from the case on the side of his belt. His pipe, while normally used for a more unhealthy habit, was a medium that he used to turn Dust into a weapon. His pipe was a small black pipe, and on the side of the pipe it showed 2 glowing lines. The first line was a light blue line that was halfway filled, while the second line was at about 10 percent filled, and it was red. Naruto placed the pipe to his mouth, before he sucked in for a second. Compressed air was released from the end of the pipe, while Naruto took dust into his lungs.

Naruto breathed out towards a tree while mixing his aura with the mist, and the side of the tree frosted over. His Pipe let him suck in Ice and Fire Dust, before allowimng him to breath out mist that frosted things over... or just spew fire from his mouth. His Semblance was hard to use to it's fullest extent during a battle, because of the massive amounts of concentration it took to keep up for extended periods of time, and it was extremely aura draining to use.

Seriously, who expected a pipe to be a weapon?

"If Yang was here..." Ruby started as she looked at his pipe.

"I'm not smoking anything hazardous to my health." Naruto reminded Ruby as she walked towards him. She was about to take the pipe from him so that she could breath out some fire, before he held it above his head so that she couldn't smoke his dust. Not only was his supply limited in the fire part, but Ruby could hurt herself. It was dangerous to suck in dust like he did, well, if you didn't know how to properly do it that is.

"So... you are going to take me to Dust after Dawn?" Ruby asked with a smile on her face.

"You owe me 1... no... you owe me 2." Naruto told Ruby with a grin on his face.

"One and a half, I owe you one and a plate of cookies." Ruby bargained with Naruto, who rolled his eyes at her. Naruto and Ruby walked around the small house that they lived in, and they heard the sound of a dog barking loudly.

"Zwei, be a good guard dog! We are going out!" Naruto called out as he and Ruby stopped in front of a small object that was covered in a black tarp. Naruto grabbed the tarp and ripped it away from what it was covering, before he showed a small motorcycle. His motorcycle was Yang's old one, before she got her new one, which she had named Bumblebee, this one was called Stinger though. It was a slick black Crotch Rocket that had orange flames near the back of it, his own touch. The front of the bike was more pointed, hence the name stinger.

Naruto took a key out of his pocket, before he got on top of his bike and Ruby jumped onto the back of it and wrapped her arms around his waist when he turned the key. Stinger hummed to life silently, before Naruto kicked up the kickstand and quickly reved up the engine. Naruto grabbed the helmets that were on the side of his bike. One of them was a simple red helmet, the other was a red helmet with a screen in front of the face to protect the driver from the wind so that they could see. They placed the helmets on their heads, and Naruto closed the full face helmet.

With that Ruby squeeked when Naruto floored the pedal, and they were off in a rush.

They should be able to get to the boat that would take them to Vale before it got dark, and then they should be able to actually get to Dust after Dawn sometime before midnight.

Who knows, maybe something interesting would happen and the trip would be worth it.

...

Somehow, he wanted to kick himself for thinking that.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Rose Thorns

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Huh... the new 50mm sniper rounds have a new brand." Naruto said as he stood inside of the Dust Till Dawn shop with his sister, he had gotten the name wrong but in his defense he almost never came here. She had already bought the two kinds of Dust Ammo that she needed in the 50mm size for her Cresent Rose. The long distance kind that she used for actual sniping, and the explosive kind that she used for speed increased via the method of recoil, and close range blasting. Her Black and White Rounds, and while he used the same rounds, he liked to see what different kind of rounds could be found.

Ruby was listening to the samples of music in her own personal headphones, and she seemed to like the song This Will be the Day.

Naruto looked at the dust rounds, before he felt a tap of his shoulder.

"Hey, listen to this." Ruby told him as she extended her headphones so that they could both listen to the music at the same time. Their heads were pressed together, and Naruto actually found that the music was pretty good. They both blinked when they heard the hissing sound of somebody filling up dust from the stores supply tubes. Each each of them having an ear without music playing in it, they were able to catch the sound that caught their attention.

They stopped listening to the music and Ruby put her headphones around her neck.

A few men in black suits with fedoras wearing sunglasses holding swords with red blades were filling up containers with dust. The sides of the container having bars like Naruto's pipe had, which he had refilled up to the brim with both Ice and Fire Dust in it's powdered form. Naruto and Ruby were in a corner of the store that was surrounded by racks of music and ammo, so they weren't able to see what was happening up in the front of the store.

"Looks like some weird people are getting some dust." Ruby said with a raised eyebrow as one of the larger, more burly men, stopped in front of them. He pointed his sword at them, getting the twins to look at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Place your hands where I can see 'em." The man threatened, while Naruto snorted for a second. He could tell by the sass in Ruby's eyes that she wanted to make a comment, more than likely about asking if they were being robbed. Obviously this person was trying to rob them, assuming by their age that they would be easy pickings for his theft skills, or whatever thieves called their abilities. Naruto raised his hands up in the air, and Ruby snorted when she saw was Naruto was doing.

The man grinned for a moment, before he was knocked off of his feet when Naruto jumped up into the air as Ruby spun around and swung her Cresent Rose in it's dormant form like a bat and smashed him in the face. He smashed through a magazine rack, before he landed across the store after rolling for a bit, his nose bleeding and a tooth knocked out. Naruto landed on his feet, while taking his own weapon out of it's carrier.

Because of how much space their weapons took up a fair amount of space.

Ruby ignored this as she swung her weapon around, and it activated before unfolding and changing shape into a large scythe. The weapon was much larger than Ruby herself, being 7 feet tall, with the curved blade, which was multiple blades layered on each other to create a single blade, was over 4 feet long. The back of the blade had a sort of axe part to it that was more blunted than the blade itself. At the tip was an opening for shots to come out, and the staff of the weapon had a cartridge holder for bullets and a trigger so that she could shoot ammo even in scythe form.

Standing in the front of a store was an orange haired man wearing a white jacket and a black pants wearing a black hat with a red band around it. He had thick black gloves on, and a gray scarf around his throat. In his mouth was a cigar, and his hair was pushed to the right side of his face, covering his right eye... but his left eye showed he had green eyes. He wore a high collar with a red interior, and in his hand was a white handled weaponized cane judging by the thicker red portions around the end and where the handle met with the rest of the cane. The man was tall, but he had a sassy if not criminal aura about him.

"... Get them." The orange haired man said with a twitch of his head as the remaining four goons rushed towards Naruto and Ruby with their weapons in their hands. Naruto ducked under a sword strike, before he returned with an double palm thrust to the center of the man's chest. With a blast of aura, the man's suit ripped up to show his bruised chest as he was sent flying before slamming into the wall. Ruby spun herself around and smashed the blunted end of her scythe into the man charging at her, sending him flying and crashing out of the store window.

Naruto flipped into the air and kicked the third man in the chin, while also dodging the end of Ruby's scythe. He activated his own scythe, before he and Ruby spun in sync and smacked the fourth man in the chest with the thin ends of their weapons. He was knocked from his feet, and he would have hit the orange haired man if the guy hadn't had ducked and let the goon land outside of the shop. Naruto landed on his feet, while Ruby stopped spinning around, with all four goons defeated in seconds, they both seemed to stick in a pose when they stopped.

Naruto's orange scythe and her red one seemed to line up just perfectly so that the stems of their scythes were crossed, and the blades lined up to make a heart shape.

"Combination: Heart Rose." Naruto and Ruby said in sync with smiles on their faces. They had been trained together by the same man in the art of using High-Caliber Sniper-Scythes, and thus as they had been learning to fight with the weapons they had developed their own in-sync style where they could work together perfectly.

Ruby had so affectionately named their combined style the Twin Rose, while Naruto thought the Rose Thorns sounded cooler... in the end their older sibling picked Twin Rose for them because the name also stated that it was twins using the style.

"You guys weren't worth the money... and this is where I make my exit." The man said as he rushed out of the building by jumping through the broken window. He got out just in time before a large orange hand would have grabbed him, but soon the hand retracted by into Naruto, who was scowling for a moment at how the person was starting to get away. He and Ruby starrted running towards the window to follow after the man, before Ruby waved at the person old man... Mister Wok Naruto was pretty sure.

"Hey, we are going after him okay!?" Ruby shouted, but they didn't get to hear his answer seeing as they both jumped out of the window without a second's thought. They looked around for a sight of bright orange or white, the man colors on the man that attracted attention to him. They looked around with silver eyes determined, before they saw a white jacket on the side of the building, climbing up a ladder.

"That ruined his escape for me." Naruto said with a raised eyebrow as they started to run towards the building that he was climbing up. Ruby jumped onto Naruto's shoulders as two hands came out of his back and stretched out to grip two seperate buildings, digging into them, before they jerked and both of the scythe users were sent flying towards the top of the roof... and then a good bit above the roof where Ruby jumped from Naruto and landed on the roof. Naruto landed a few meters away from her, ready for a fight. His Uzumaki Rose stragged to the back of his belt as he took up a hand to hand stance.

"Stop there and bring back the Dust you stole!" Ruby called out to the man, who stopped at the end of the building. The man cursed under his breath, with Naruto smirking.

For a moment.

They both he and Ruby were forced to take a step back when they were hit back a larger amount of wind pressure as a Bullhead appeared up in front of the building. The Bullhead was a more basic one build for speed, with two wings with jets pointed at the ground, and the hatch was currently opened up with a light shining at them. It was lightly armored near the front, and on the wings, while the man stepped onto the Bullhead as it started to fly up into the air. The crook showed that he had a red crystal in his hands, and he pulled his arm back.

"End of the line red!" He shouted at them over the roar of the Bullhead, while Naruto raised an eyebrow.

He wore a long red scarf, and had red rips. Ruby wore a red cloak with rip tips in her hair.

"Is he talking about me or you?" Ruby asked Naruto, having wondered the same thing. Naruto shrugged his shoulders, before he heard the sounds of something tinkling and saw the red dust crystal on the ground in front of them. The crook proved Naruto right in his earlier guess as he pointed his cane at them, and Naruto picked up the dust crystal and threw it at the shot raining down at them. The red dust crystal collided with the shot in mid-air, though the man's laughing was heard. The explosion scattered red smoke everywhere, while Naruto noticed a person land on the ground in front of them.

Protecting them from the explosion itself, even though Naruto had moved in front of Ruby to protect her, was a grown woman with her blond hair placed in a bun at the back of her head. She wore a white blouse with long sleeves with a ripped up purple cape over her shoulders, and a black corset with golden buttons around her stomach with a black skirt, black stockings, and black shoes on. She had bright green eyes, with glasses in front of those eyes, and she had a black riding crop in her right hand... in front of that was a purple magical circle seeming to defend them from the explosion.

She stood at nearly a whole foot taller than Naruto, making her about 6 foot and maybe 5 inches tall. Her figure was the perfect hourglass, and she was rather large chested, or normal chested for her height... he could never be sure. He didn't understand boobs and all that stuff, other than the fact they were sexy.

Tallest woman he had ever met.

Suddenly she seemed to take it upon herself to take the fight into her own hands, something that pissed Naruto off when she waved her riding crop and her circle turned into purple balls that were fired towards the bullhead, smashing against it in multiple places and knocking it around a bit. The Bullhead stabilized quickly, while Ruby switched Cresent Rose to sniper mode as the blade was folded it, and it became a compact weapon. The man went deeper into the Bullhead and vanished. The woman in front of them shot a purple orb into the sky, before dark clouds gathered above the Bullhead. She waved her riding crop down, and chunks of ice started to rain down onto the bullhead, piercing many parts of it, but not taking it down.

"Are you a dumbass!?" Naruto shouted at the woman, who looked back at him with narrowed eyes.

"Naruto!" Ruby gasped in shock at his disrespectful tone towards somebody helping them.

"What!? She is trying to crash a Bullhead with DUST on it in the middle of a city!" Naruto exclaimed, while the woman clicked her teeth when she realized that he was right about how bad what she had done could have been. It was at this point that a woman, with her upper body covered in shadows, wearing a red dress that went down to the middle of her thighs with a slit up the right side with black feathers, and black crystal high heels stepped near the end of the Bullhead. Her lond red sleeves glowed with yellow flame symbols, and fire gathered around her hands as she went through motions.

Not just flame, but it seemed to be... liquid flame. Not lava, but actual flame with liquid inside of it.

She shot her attack towards them, and the witch-like woman created a triple layered magic barrier circle in front of herself, who the shot was aimed at.

She was surprised though when a orange glowing aura hand extended in front of her and stopped the attack, before clenching the attack in the large hand. Ruby started to fire shots towards the woman as she fired more shots at them, and Naruto continued to have the arm had manefested to catch the shoots. Naruto's hand vanished when burns started to appear on Naruto's left hand. The woman used her aura somehow to block each of Ruby's shots with her bare hands, negating the power behind them somehow. The the witch-like woman fired a purple shot at the Bullhead again, instead of directly at the woman, and it rocked the Bullhead again.

Naruto took out his own Uzumaki Rose, before he switched it to sniper mode.

He started to fire towards the glass of the cockpit, while two orange flaming arms extended out of his back. Ruby copied him and started to fire at the glass, breaking it apart while Naruto's extra limbs extended towards the Bullhead and grabbed the Bullhead. The hatch closed, and the Bullhead started to turn away, and the jets changed the direction they were pointing. It would ABOUT to get away, before Naruto's aura arms grabbed the wings and started to pull back on them to prevent the criminal's escape.

"Arg!? Ruby, take out the jets now!" Naruto called out as he aimed at the right jet, with Ruby aiming at the left one. The witch-like woman was about to comment to Naruto about how he was going to crash the Bullhead, like he got onto her about, but she was surprised when the kets exploded yet the Bullhead didn't drog towards the ground. Instead, it started to more gently lower towards the ground as the hatch opened up. The orange haired man jumped out of the Bullhead with a case in his hands, while the woman seemed to quickly move out of the Bullhead after him. They were a good distance away already, but when they got onto a motorcycle and got on it... and when that motorcycle started to quickly move away Naruto frowned and gently sat down the Bullhead.

His arms had a limit to how far they could go, and how large they could get. Ruby with her Speed might be able to catch up to them, but sadly the level of these people were too high for her to fight alone, and she knew that. Naruto's extra limbs came back into his back, before vanishing, while Narutro clicked his teeth in annoyance.

"They got away." Ruby said with a click of her own teeth, annoyed that the perps were already out of sight when they turned down a different street.

"Wait... that was MY Stinger!?" Naruto shouted when he realized the motorcycle that was stole happened to be HIS motorcycle.

The fuck!?

"That was our ride home!" Ruby shouted in a panic, since that actually was the way they were going to be getting home. Now it would take so many hours of running, then a boat ride, and then MORE running before they got back home on the island of Patch they lived on.

"I don't know who you were, but when I find you I will shove that cane up your butt SO far it will come out your mouth!" Naruto shouted into the wind, while Ruby pat him on the back. There was a cough behind them, before they turned to see the witch-like lady standing in behind them with her arms crossed.

'Oh yeah, the lady who almost blew up a Bullhead full of stolen dust.' Ruby thought when her mind registered Naruto's earlier comment.

"Why did you have to get in the way!? Not only did you get in the way of our business, but you nearly blew up a Bullhead that might have been filled with stolen dust! You could have blown us, and a few city blocks up to kingdom come!" Naruto shouted at the woman, who was honestly taken back by the way he was yelling at her.

"See here young man, I can ask you the same thing on why you were recklessly endangering yourselves here. It was a dangerous thing to do." The woman told him, and Naruto stomped his foot on the ground.

"What I do with my life is NONE of your business! I would rather risk my life to stop people from stealing dust and possibly using it to 'endanger' others than sit back and do nothing! My parents raised both me and my sisters to help people in need." Naruto said with visible anger in his eyes.

He KNEW that if this woman hadn't gotten in the way, then maybe he could have stopped those people before they escaped. Instead, he and Ruby had to fight differently than they normally did because somebody was butting in and acting on their own. They hadn't wanted to hurt this woman in case she did something that unknowingly placed her in front of one of their combinations. They couldn't stop these criminals, who were now gone with who knows much much dust in that case, and were going to more than likely steal more dust and hurt more people.

Normally he was very patient with people, a happy person in general, but he and Ruby had the situation under control! They didn't need the woman to help, while Ruby placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto cool down, here." Ruby told him as he got out his pipe and took a deep drag of Ice Dust, that literally cooled him down a bit as he breathed out mist that froze parts of the roof in front of him that the mist touched. Ruby looked at the woman with a sorry expression, before she placed her hands together. "Sorry, but when my brother uses his Semblance his emotions he can get angry easier than he normally does." Ruby told the woman, who was surprised.

Naruto frowned for a moment, but groaned when he looked at his burned left hand.

One of the two drawbacks of his Semblance. The first one was that after and during he was using it, Naruto was more easily influenced by his emotions, or more exact, anger. He could normally control this by not getting angry, and it didn't mean anything if Naruto didn't have anything to get angry over. His pipe and Ice Dust usually helped to quickly relieve him of this side effect as well, cooling down his boiling blood quicker than it normally would be.

The second drawback, his real arms felt any damage that his extra ones took. Sometimes though some attacks of a certain type could actually send the damage over to his real arms to a lighter degree. It was the backlash that blocking certain attacks dealt to his arms, but even then those attacks had to be powerful enough to actually hurt his extra arms. Normally this wasn't a problem, but now it was because that woman had used an attack with enough power in it to actually damage his arm.

Naruto's skin only suffered from minor burns, and soon even those vanished. The wounds caused by the backlash only lasted for a short amount of time. His large and potent aura actually slightly imitated accelerated healing, so light burns like these didn't last that long.

"No, he does bring up a good point, but at the same time I had no way of knowing of any stolen dust. Anyway, I could have stopped the Bullhead from hitting the ground." The woman assured, though she seemed very interested in Naruto.

"I guess I'm sorry for snapping at you." Naruto said while scratching his cheek. He didn't know that she could have stopped it from hitting the ground, and he guessed that if she didn't know that dust was on the bullhead then she didn't know that destroying the craft would have blown them all up. Honest mistakes like that could be forgiven, while the woman nodded her head and looked both Naruto and Ruby with narrowed eyes.

"You... are both going to be coming with me now." The woman told Naruto and Ruby, with Ruby's quickly paling, while Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head in annoyance.

Today was not a fun day.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

_**Asura's Blessing - Creates up to four arms of aura to be used by the user. The length and size of the limbs are not limited to the size of the users arms, but do have a limit. {Drawbacks: A certain brand of attacks can cause a damage backlash if the attack is powerful enough (Aura Based Attacks) / The user will have more trouble controlling emotion after prolonged use.}**_  
_**Note: Only a certain amount of damage is transfered. Cutting off the aura arm WON'T cut off Naruto's real arm, but he WILL feel the pain. The arms have no bones, so Naruto's bones won't be broken either.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Roses going to Beacon?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"I don't see why we are here. We did nothing wrong, not only that but we that Bullhead had been filled to the brim with Dust that those crooks had been forced to leave behind." Naruto said with crossed arms as he and Ruby sat in a dark room with only a single table with a light hanging over it. The witch-like woman was walking around them, seeming to find Naruto's words both filled with truth but at the same time foolish.

"You endangered yourselves and others tonight, and while your actions are commendable I will not tolerate such disregard for your actions." The woman, whose Naruto and Ruby had remembered to be a teacher at Beacon named Glynda Goodwitch... which was ironic given that she really resembled her name. She snapped her riding crop against the table in front of them, Naruto didn't even flinch, but Ruby jerked back at the surprise movement and the loud sound.

"Yeah, and what if we didn't do anything. I couldn't live with myself if I knew that me doing _nothing_ caused people to die." Naruto told Glynda with narrowed eyes.

Yeah, she did have a point. Fighting in a city period endangered lives, but not fighting placed even more people in danger.

"Uh... Naruto has a point... if we didn't do anything wrong, why are we here?" Ruby asked with her hand raised a bit, before she jumped when the snap of the riding crop hit the table. She had a worried expression on her face, while Naruto frowned and took a DEEP breath of his pipe as the cold dust filled his lungs and cooled down the temper that wanted him to rage out of control. Sadly, his blood was still boiling a bit, but with each drag he was cooling down more. If Glynda hadn't had angered him in the first place, he wouldn't NEED a cool down time.

That nasty little side effect only took affect when he had something to be angry about.

"You two wield some of the most dangerous weapons ever designed, and despite how reckless your actions were I was able to see your teamwork was not only flawless, but you two seem to be talented. Even the recording in the store shows your fighting styles mesh without flaw... and you have somebody that would like to talk with you about that." Glynda admitted, being forced to say that even she was impressed with what she saw. In her hands was a Scroll colored white with the screen extended to show a play by play recording of Naruto and Ruby fighting side by side, as well as the recording of them on the rooftop.

It was as if by magic that a person walked in through the open door concealed by shadows at the mention of 'somebody'.

The person was taller than even Glynda, who was one of the tallest people Naruto had seen. He wore a darker shade of green suit with a green overcoat, a green scarf with a cross on the front, with fair skin, his hair was silvery gray, and he wore dark glasses in front of his eyes, but not covering them. In his left hand was a mug filled with something, but in his right one was... a plate of chocolate chip cookies?

Naruto immediently realized this was Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy thanks to the fact he and Ruby both planned to go there in two years when they finished up with Signal.

"Naruto and Ruby Rose... you have..." The man started, before he leaned over the table and got closer to them. Ruby seemed more than a little creeped out by the man, while Naruto leaned back. Twin pairs of silver eyes showed the man no fear, though Naruto's did show annoyance and Ruby was worried but not fearful. "Silver eyes." The man finally commented.

"Thank you, I didn't know I have silver eyes." Naruto commented back at him with a fair amount of snark in his voive. That certainly got a raised eyebrow from Ozpin, while Ruby nudged Naruto in the ribs for the comment.

"Naruto, manners." Ruby quickly whispered.

"What!? I know that silver is a weird eye color, even gray is more normal than silver. He was stating to obvious." Naruto complained to her. His blood had finally started to cool down, mostly because he had relaxed, though half of the table had been frozen over thanks to him breathing out ice mist over and over again.

"Well you could have said it less rudely." Ruby muttered when she realized that he was right.

"I'm sorry if you get that a lot. I've only met one other person with your eye color before. Though, she wasn't a scythe user... where did you get these skills?" Ozpin asked with a bit of emotion to his tone. The emotion was neither positive or negative, but it was a strong emotion.

"Our Uncle Qrow, that is with a Q not a C like you would think. Ruby wanted to learn from him, and I thought the weapon was pretty cool. He works at Signal as a teacher, so we learned this stuff at Signal." Naruto answered quickly as Ozpin sat the cookies down in front of them. Naruto reached out and grabbed a cookie, while Ruby leaned down and bit the cookie out of his hand. She grabbed a cookie as well, before she held it out towards Naruto's face for him to bite. Ozpin raised an eyebrow at how close they were, though their relationship as twins may or may not be known to the man as of yet.

"We..." Ruby started, before Naruto sent a look at her. "Okay okay, I was complete garbage in a fight until Uncle Qrow took us under his wing." Ruby admitted. She had been about to call Naruto the same thing, before she remembered that Naruto always had his hand to hand and his powerful Semblance to fall back on.

"We worked wonders for her... though she sucks at hand to hand." Naruto said when he saw Ruby attempting to show off her mad kung fu skilled. Her jaw dropped, before she looked at him with betrayal in her eyes.

It was true, but he didn't have to be so blunt about it.

"I see, and you... your Semblance is... unheard of." Ozpin said as he looked at Naruto, who had four arms of orange aura come out of his back and move in front of him. The arms picked up four cookies and held them in the palms of their hands. Naruto himself had his arms crossed again, while Ruby smiled.

"Asura's Blessing, unique to Naruto actually." Ruby said, before her eyes widened when Naruto's arms crushed the four cookies into nothing more than crumbs. She was able to whine about that to Naruto, before the arms moved together and started to place their palms together and began to press tightly. The arms quickly retracted, and a cookie four times the size of the other cookies while taking the shape of a ball landed in Naruto's hands.

Ruby placed her hands up and acted like a puppy for a second, and Naruto tossed her the cookie ball.

"I see, and you have Speed as your Semblance?" Ozpin asked Ruby, who nodded as she chomped down on the cookie ball.

"Though she hasn't mastered it, and need a all of concentration to use it... then again all Semblances take concentration." Naruto said with a look at Ruby. Sure, he hadn't mastered his Semblance either, but that was enough his Semblance required him to control each arm, the strength of the arms, as well as the size and length of the arms wile memorizing their locations while making sure not to hit any allies with them.

There was an uncomfortable silence that permeated the air.

"So... what are you two doing at a school made for the training of Huntsmen and Huntresses?" Ozpin asked, a small smile on his face as he waited for the answer.

"I want to be a huntress." Ruby answered with complete seriousness, though the crumbs around her mouth ruined the serious image.

"... I want to protect the world from Grimm and close the gap between Humans and Faunus. Becoming a Huntsman... that seems like the perfect way to do that." Naruto answered with a frown on his face.

"Slaying monsters and bringing peace... quite ambitious." Ozpin said to them, while Naruto nodded his head. Beacon was one of the few school that were extremely tolerant of Faunus, though their stance was more neutral than it was anything else.

"Well, not yet. We still have two more years at Signal before we can apply to Beacon, and our parents always told us to help people so why not make a-" Ruby started to say quickly, before Naruto covered her mouth.

"One long winded talk later. We want to go to Beacon to so that we can help people." Naruto told the man, while Glynda looked at how Ruby was still talking despite her mouth being covered by Naruto's palm. Naruto took his hand off of Ruby's mouth though when she licked the palm of his hand, but he wiped the saliva off on her skirt so everything was made even with that.

"... Do you know who I am?" Ozpin asked, with Ruby nodding.

"Your Proffesor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon." Ruby answered with a serious tone again, and this time she didn't have cookie crumbs on her face to ruin her image.

"Would you two like the chance to come to Beacon?" Ozpin asked, while Naruto's eyes widened for a second.

That was a BIG question.

"Of course." Naruto answered right away.

He and Ruby both already had the skills needed to enter if they were allowed to take the test, this way they didn't need to wait the two extra years.

"More than anything." Ruby answered back seriously.

...

"Okay then." Ozpin said with a nod.

Naruto and Ruby looked at each other with matching grins on their faces.

They were going to Beacon!

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Black Cat

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Aaaaaaah~! I get to go to school with BOTH of my baby sister AND baby brother! Can life GET any better!?" The sister of both Naruto and Ruby shouted as she wrapped her arms around her younger siblings. Naruto rolled his eyes, while Ruby looked like she was about to push their sister off... after an embarassing call to their father, they had arranged for their stuff to be sent to Beacon since they couldn't get home before and back before they Large Bullhead that would fly all of the students to Beacon would pick them up.

"Yippeeeee..." Naruto said with heavy sarcasm.

"Please stop... can't... breath... Yang." Ruby barely managed to say.

Yang, there elder sister, was a blond haired girl... like Naruto she had inherited both of their hair color from their shared father. She had long wavy golden blond hair that reached her firm behind, even he could admit that her butt was a fine ass and they were half-siblings by blood... Yang didn't share the same mother as Ruby and Naruto. She was an inch tallker than Naruto, with about the same skin color, a moon pale, as both Naruto and Ruby. She had a slim hourglass figure with easily D-cup breasts... he did Yang's laundry and had SEEN her bras. It wasn't strange for him to know her breast size. She had lavender eyes, a strange eye color, but not as strange as silver.

She wore a light brown leather jacket that was open at her breasts, letting them come out of her jacket. The jacket was short sleeves with black cuffs with gold buttons, and it showed off her belly and belly button, with a firm stomach region. She wore black short shorts, VERY short shorts that were tighter than they should be, and over that she wore a belt with a light brown skirt connected to it that was open in the front, with her burning heart symbol on the right side. Underneath that was a long white hip cape. Underneath her jacket was a yellow tank top with her burning heart symbol in black over the left tit, where her heart was. She wore long orange, awesome, socks that went up to above her knees, but the right sock was pulled down a bit to under her knee. She wore knee high leather boots with golden zippers running up the side. On her left leg was a purple cloth peeking out.

Finally, she wore an orange scarf around her neck.

Her weapon was worn on her wrists, and was currenctly in it's inactive state. They were golden bracers with black outlines, and underneath that she wore black fingerless gloves.

She was a hand to hand fighter with abnormal strength.

Physically speaking, she was even stronger than Naruto. If he had his original body he would be stronger, but his current body didn't have all the same strength enhancers, but he WAS strong enough to use his weapon with ease. Yang was just naturally gifted with an abnormal amount of strength, though they had different fighting styles.

"Sheesh, wasn't it just yesterday when you were both begging for some Yang lovin?" Yang asked, and Naruto shrugged.

His memories had only just come back in the last 2 years, and it had taken him 2 years to regain all of his memories.

"Oh trust me, I can't be more excited..." Ruby said in a down tone, before she was smacked in the back of the head by Naruto.

"Sheesh, wasn't it just yesterday when you said you wanted to go to Beacon?" Naruto asked Ruby, who was holding the back of her head and looking at him with betrayal.

"Why?" Ruby asked simply.

"Why... why are you such a sad sack?" Naruto asked, with Yang wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah, little bro here has a point. What's with the sad sack face you have there?" Yang asked with a grin on her face.

"... I was moved ahead two years... you should understand why I'm worried." Ruby said as she looked at Naruto, who blinked.

"... OOH~! Now I get it." Naruto said while nodding his head.

They were 15, and every other first year would be 17. They were 15 years younger, but for Naruto that wasn't as big of a deal. He didn't have any friends at Signal besides Ruby anyway. Long story short, a girl he rejected had started a bad rumor about him being a bixesual sexual deviant, and he just couldn't get the rumors to end. He didn't want to date the girl, and she had gotten her revenge and his reputation had never recovered since then.

"Okay, you might get it, but I feel left out." Yang said with a raised eyebrow.

"We are 15, you are 17. Everyone in our year will be 17, we kind of stick out like sore thumbs." Naruto said as he pointed between himself and Ruby.

"Well I bet everyone will think of you as the bee's knees." Yang said with her tone as chipper as it always was. Naruto palmed his face, before he groaned and touched his stomach. Yang's eyes widened for a moment, before she wrapped an arm over his shoulder.

Ruby frowned at this.

Every since they were young, Yang had been... overprotective over Naruto after something that happened when they were kids. Ruby didn't remember what had happened, and neither Naruto nor Yang were all to willing to talk about it. All she knew was that was part of the reason why Naruto's face had those whisker scars on it. Just like how their father was overprotective of all of them, Yang had a FIERCE mama bear attitude towards Naruto.

When she had heard of a girl that had spread nasty rumors about Naruto, she had tracked that girl down and kicked her ass. Ruby knew about this, but Naruto had never been informed that Yang had exacted vengence against the one that caused Naruto's reputation to fall to such a bad level.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Naruto said to wave off Yang's worry, seeing the look on her face.

"Well... okay, but tell me if something is wrong." Yang told him with a smile on his face. Naruto rubbed his stomach for a bit, and it seemed to help his air sickness for a bit.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom, I'll be back in a bit." Naruto said for a moment as he started to walk away from his siblings. Naruto passed by another blond that was starting to run towards a trashcan, it would seem his air sickness wasn't an uncommon thing. Naruto's air sickness would be easy for him to overcome if he could smoke his pipe, but he was in a Bullhead and surrounded by people. Since smoking dust was considered strange, he would rather... Faunus.

Naruto blinked for a moment, his air sickness forgotten when he saw a girl.

A Faunus girl.

Naruto started to walk towards the girl, just as the window showed a screen that was about a news report about the White Fang.

The girl was a beauty about the same height as Naruto himself. She had very slightly tanned skin, though still on the paler side. She had the same hourglasses figure that he had come to expect from the girls going to Beacon, and she had good tone to her body. She had long black hair that went down to her waist, as black as black could be. She also had bright yellow eyes, much like a cat, and she had a more angular face like that of a cat. She was frowning, which seemed to be her normal face. She had on a black corset around her waist that was open at the stomach to show her belly buttom, and her chest would have been showing if she didn't have a tight white top covering her front' Strapped to her back was a metal magnetic weapon holder, like the one connected to the back of his belt to hold his own weapon. She had a sword with a pistol-like handle inserted into a cleaver sheath.

She also wore white short shorts even shorter than Yang's back short shorts. Going up the front of each leg was a zipper, strange to him. She had on black stockings that covered her entire legs, and after they went passed her knee they gained a purple tint. On the side of her legs were a silver lion's head-like symbol that appeared to be... on fire? On her forearms she had black strabs, and on her left biscep to forearm she had a black cloth attacked to her with a metal band. She wore black shoes with higher heels.

The most important things on top of her head was her black bow, which didn't really hide much from his eyes.

He could see the bulge in the back of the bow, and how the shape seemed to imitate cat ear bulges. The occasional twitch of the bow let him know that ears were underneath that bow.

"The White Fang are really stupid don't you agree?" Naruto asked as he stopped next to the girl.

"They are just misguided, though their goal is still-" The girl started to speak with a hot tone of voice that showed anger.

"Their goal is getting further away from them. I want Humans and Faunus to get along, and they aren't doing it right. They are just hurting people they way they were hurt. If you kill somebody, their friends will feel pain and kill you. Then your friends will feel pain and kill your killers. They aren't helping Faunus get REAL peace... just an imitation. Hatred will run deeper than ever before if they keep this up... Naruto Rose." Naruto introduced himself as he extended a hand to the black haired girl. She looked at him for a second, before she extended her hand and grabbed his.

"Blake Belladonna... and wise words, but can you expect anyone to just... forgive those that hurt them?" Blake asked, while Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Personally, I've done it before. I mean, I came over here knowing what you are... I was just wondering why you hid it... oh don't get all defensive. I like Faunus." Naruto said when she visibly tensed, with her eyes widening in horror that her secret was discovered on day one. Naruto mentioning that he liked Faunus seemed to be what got her to sigh in relief.

"You won't... tell anyone will you?" Blake asked, and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Your business, I don't care what you do. I would just rather people be honest with themselves. You know, your 'disguise' isn't very good. Your eyes, face, and even the bow give you away." Naruto told her, and she had the decency to blush. Naruto noticed there weren't very many people around, and Yang wasn't there to dig into him, so taking out his pipe Naruto sucked in dust, before he breathed out a thin trail of flames. Blake's eyesbrow raised at the strange way to use dust, while Naruto felt his stomach settle.

He loved his pipe, he really did.

"You're really... wise for your age." Blake managed to say, since she noticed that he seemed to be a year or two younger than her.

"What can I say, maybe I was a Sage in a previous life." Naruto hinted with a grin on his face. Blake nodded at him for a second, before she sighed.

"What made you really want to come and talk to me?" Blake asked after a moment, when she noticed that he wasn't leaving her side.

"... My Big Sister... she is a bit overprotective... very... very overprotective. She was against me becoming a Huntsman... no matter how strong I get. She thinks I need to be protected... she trusts my twin to protect herself more than me." Naruto said with a deep frown on his face.

He loved Yang, he loved all of his family... but his Dad and Yang both hated his desire to become a Huntsmen. Ruby was left out of this, and Naruto didn't want to cause tense air between Yang and Ruby by telling her what they were trying to pressure him into doing. Likewise, Yang didn't try and pressure Naruto out of his goal when Ruby was around.

"You are really open with your situations." Blake pointed out, and Naruto noticed they were flying over the water and towards a cliff that had several waterfalls crashing down into the water below. Sitting pretty on top of the cliff, near the edge actually, was an older styled school with a very tall building in the middle that glowed with a slightly green light near the top.

"Being open with others builds trust." Naruto told her, and she smirked for a moment.

"I can see why your sister protects you. That way of thinking will get you killed." Blake told him, her smirk still in place. She was trying to make a friendly joke, but she had failed.

"No... my sister... here." Naruto said as he lifted up his shirt, surprising Blake for a moment. Then just as her eyes widened, they widened again.

This time in horror.

Littering Naruto's torso were scars, on the right side of his ribs were four long gashes that looked like he had been attacked by a large animal. On the front of his chest were eight slashes in a cross formation, with one set of slashes going from the middle of his chest to near his belly button. The other one went from one side of his waist to his shoulder, and on the left side of his ribs was a large bite mark that looked like it had come from a large wolf. Naruto turned around for a moment, and Blake gasped when she saw his back was had even more scars on it.

Only this time, there was a larger scar than the others along with the smaller, but still big, scars. This scar was more fresh, where the others had faded a bit with time. This scar on the other hand was a completely straight cut from his shoulder to his waist.

"What... what happened?" Blake asked, and she did note that Naruto had excellent muscle tone with great ab definition. He was lean muscled, but she could tell that from the tight black shirt that he pulled down. That drew her attention to the four slashes on Naruto's arm, and the whisker scars on his face.

"When I was a little kid... my Sister had loaded me and my twin up in a wagon and walked into a forest. We were napping, so we never knew what she did... she walked for hours. Then Grimm attacked her... there were three beowolves... and I woke up to see them going towards her. I pushed Yang out of the way and my Semblance activated for the first time, killing one of the Grimm... the other two got me." Naruto said as he recounted the tale. If he wanted Blake to open up to him more, so that he could get her to stop hiding who she was... he hated when people hid who they were.

He was an ex-ninja, so hating people that hid who they were was kind of weird for him.

"You aren't a kid anymore, surely she realizes that?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You hold your dying little brother in your arms and see if you can escape that mental scarring. Ruby doesn't remember the incident, and if it weren't for our Uncle Qrow we would all be dead... I went into a coma for a month after that, and I bare these scars to this day." Naruto said with his fist gripped.

Yang... ever since then she had becomne super overprotective of him. He was the sibling that she had nearly gotten killed, who she had seen dying and bleeding in her arms... who had fallen into a coma. Ruby had almost died to, but so had Yang... Naruto on the other hand had been severely hurt. His hero instincts had woken him up and made him want to defend his family. His powerful life force had sustained his young life, but he had really almost died. It was the event that made their Father overprotective of his kids, and Yang very overprotective over Naruto.

She looked at Naruto and saw the little sibling that needed to be protected.

She saw his scars and was reminded of why she wanted to protect him.

She thought of him fighting, remembered is body bleeding on her, and 'protected' him from fighting.

She saw him bleed and she would panic over his health.

"Sounds... rough." Blake said awkwardly. She had never met a person that was so willing to open up to others before, while she herself hid away who she was. She actually felt BAD that she hid who she was around this boy.

"Well, I better get going. Yang is going to start wondering where I am soon." Naruto said, and he turned around. He was surprised when Blake grabbed him by the wrist.

At the exact same time that the Bullhead lifted.

Blake and Naruto went tumbling onto the ground, with Blake landng on top of Naruto with her hands going to his wrists. Her moderate chest pressed up against his pecs, and both of their eyes widened when her lips crashed into his. Blake pushed off of Naruto seconds later, before they noticed that people were... staring at them. Naruto and Blake started to walk away from each other, both of them with heavy blushes on their faces.

He needed to find his sisters before they started to worry.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Yang took her little sister as kids into a dark forest as kids, but neither of them got hurt. Naruto is the hero type that jumps into danger at the first site of trouble. It only makes sense for him to have been hurt before Qrow could save them.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Important

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Also, please read the ENTIRE message before you make any judgements. I feel that I need to warn the fans about the future now, before they get pissed off later if they see something they don't like.**_  
_**Poll: Important**_

_**Monty Oum created RWBY with the intention that the Pairings would not be limited by Gender, or so I have heard.**_

_**That means RWBY more than likely has Girl with Girl and Guy with Guy couples.**_

_**I would like to start out and mention I myself and straight, but I am also a supporter of Gay Rights. I am a firm believer that love has nothing to do with Gender, and if somebody loves somebody of the same sex that is just perfectly okay by my standards.**_

_**To TRULY make this a Tribute Fic to Monty in honor of his memory, I will not limit the couples to strictly Straight Pairing.**_

_**Let it be known, Naruto WILL be completely straight in this fic. He will be paired with a girl, or girls I won't say if this is harem or not. **_

_**I will have 1 Gay Couple and 1 Lesbian Couple minimum in this story, I will NOT write a lemon for the Gay couple. Just because I support Gay Rights, doesn't mean that I want to imagine two dudes having sex or make you good readers have to read about it. The Gay Couple will be a SIDE relationship that is only slightly mentioned.**_

_**If you don't like ther Gay and Lesbian couple parts of this fic, get the fuck out now and don't bother leaving a review on your way out. I won't let flamers or jackasses without tolerance get on my case for doing something that I truly believe that Monty would have done. If you insult this fic for this, you also insult Monty and how willing he had been to not consider gender important in a relationship.**_

_**I won't make you read the story, but if you can't say anything nice don't say anything at all. This is just a warning so that you don't get surprised by it.**_

_**First Vote: Naruto Pairing**_  
_**Naruto-Ruby (Incestious Rose)**_  
_**Naruto-Weiss (Hot and Cold)**_  
_**Naruto-Blake (Fox and Cat)**_  
_**Naruto-Yang (Spinning Little Dragon)**_  
_**Naruto-Ruby+Yang (Dragon of Roses)**_  
_**Naruto-Pyrrha (Path to Asura)**_  
_**Naruto-Nora (Chaos Unleashed)**_  
_**Naruto-Yang+Pyrrha (Metal Rose Dragon)**_  
_**Naruto-Blake+Yang (Bees on a Rose)**_  
_**Naruto-RWBY (Scattered Petals)**_  
_**Naruto-Neo (Ramen Flavored Ice Cream)**_  
_**Naruto-Cinder (Embers in a Maelstrom)**_  
_**Naruto-Velvet (Foxy Rabbit)**_  
_**Naruto-Coco (Expensive Rose)**_  
_**Naruto-Secret Harem**_

_**Second Vote: Lesbian Pairing Potential List**_  
_**Ruby-Weiss (Ice Flower)**_  
_**Ruby-Blake (Ladybug)**_  
_**Ruby-Pyrrha (Rosebud)**_  
_**Ruby-Cinder (Little Red and the Wolf)**_  
_**Ruby-Penny (Rose Puppet)**_

_**Weiss-Blake (Checkmate)**_  
_**Weiss-Yang (Freezerburn)**_  
_**Weiss-Velvet (Snow Bunny)**_

_**Blake-Yang (Bumblebee)**_  
_**Blake-Velvet (Cat and Rabbit)**_

_**Yang-Neo (Opposites Attract)**_  
_**Yang-Ruby (Burning Rose)**_  
_**Yang-Pyrrha (Metal Dragon)**_

_**Third Vote: Gay Pairing Potential List**_  
_**Jaune-Ren (Sun and Moon)**_  
_**Sun-Neptune (Sun and Sea)**_  
_**...**_  
_**RWBY doesn't give many potential pairings for this one, and I personally dislike Cardin so no pairing for him. Even a Gay pairing means that he is getting love, even if it is from the same sex.**_

_**I can't go any further into the story without these answers, and I fell like I have an obligation to warn you now and not later. I know that a lot of people are homophobic, and because of that I felt that this was something I shouldn't just spring on you randomly.**_

_**If you want to leave, please do it as respectfully as possible. Don't leave hate over something that is actually really minor in nature. **_

_**I know in MOST stories with Guy/Guy pairings the authors write every male as Gay... and I will never do that. I'm NOT a Yaoi-Fangirl or Yaoi-Fanboy that is expressing his or her desire for Man on Man pairings. I am just making my Fic closer to what I believe Monty would have liked to have dedicated to him.**_

_**Flamers, Trolls, and other people that plan on Flaming me for this, fuck off.**_  
_**One: I am not 'Gay' a 'Faggot' or a 'Cock Sucker' or anything of the sort, and I am not expressing any personal desire. ALL of my stories besides this one lack ANY Gay pairings, so my own personal preference is Women, not Men. RWBY is a show that doesn't care about Gender, and neither will this fic.**_  
_**Two: If you leave Hate, I don't care if you are one of my most loyal readers, I will fucking Block you and Report you if you flame this. This is a Tribute Fic.**_  
_**Three: Keep your damn opinions to yourself, because I don't want to read your flames.**_

_**That being said, now that I have given my warning I will let you guys select your options and state the reasons you have behind the pairings you vote for.**_


	6. Chapter 6 The Nut Cracker!

**_Disclaimer: First Chapter_**  
_**Story Start!**_

"Where is he?" Yang asked with her finger twitching over and over again against her arm. She had been standing with Ruby for the last 30 minutes, waiting for Naruto at the front of the school. She had even skipped out on going on with her friends to wait for Naruto so that they could all go into the school together. Of course, she would have skipped going with her friends either way so that she could make sure that her little brother didn't get taken advantage of by anymore older than him. He had this habit of unknowingly attracting the attention of girls to him, a habit that she had seen make girls want to take advantahe of his kindness.

People sucked, and then she beat them up.

Naruto would never beat a girl up for taking advantage of him, so Yang did it for him. Most of the time even Ruby didn't realize that Naruto was being taken advantage of, and because of that she had to be the one to watch their backs like a good big sister.

"I'm sure he is just throwing up, like Barf Boy but not on your shoes." Ruby said in a dull tone, commenting on the other person on the ship that had thrown up. The difference, Naruto more than likely managed to control himself or find a bathroom to throw up in. He only suffered from minor motion sickness, and he was usually able to calm himself with some dust... how he could smoke dust with no visible side effects other than... well the obvious spewing of fire and ice she would never truly know. She guessed it was just his naturally high aura, and control over that aura.

"Gross, glad I took care of... well helloooo, look on the tittaes on that fine piece of ass." Yang said with a grin growing on her face when she watched as a black haired girl with a bow on top of her head walked back. Ruby palmed her face for a moment, before she used a phrase that she heard Naruto say many times.

"Goddamnit Yang." Ruby muttered to herself.

Her sister... was not a classy girl.

Yang taught people to swim by throwing them in a pool, and she was able to hit on almost anything. She was a flirty girl that enjoyed making puns, most of which were horrible puns.

"Hey, that is Naruto's thing." Yang said with her head turning towards Ruby.

"My Twin, he doesn't have a thing that I can't do." Ruby said with complete confidence.

"Yeah, is that why you like to wear his clothes?" Yang asked with a smirk on her face. Ruby laughed nervously at the statement made by Yang, knowing that it was true... kind of.

"That was a one... nine time thing." Ruby admitted with a light blush on her face. Sometimes, by complete accident, when they weren't paying attention they accidently put on each others clothing. In their defence, both of them wore Black and Red as the theme of their clothes. The biggest difference was that Naruto wore orange pants, and his sleeveless black top had no red on it, instead it had the orange Flame Spiral symbol on the gut of it.

They lived in the same room, they had always shared a room, and sometimes they grabbed each others clothes without meaning to. Naruto's top was so tight on his torso that he barely noticed how tight her top was on him, and his top was a good fit for her. Of course, Naruto seemed to find these moments hilarious. He wasn't a crossdresser, but he wasn't ashamed to walk around the house in her clothes. After all, as twins, they had a really close bond that made things different... that and Naruto seemed to find a lot of things funny, even things that most people would be embarassed over.

Then again, he was an open supporter of Faunus Rights, and even went to nearly every peaceful protest.

Hell, she remembered a time when Naruto agreed with the White Fang... before they had changed from a peaceful group into a violent one.

"Hey Cardin, can you believe that a babe like that had pushed down that kid and forced herself on him? The lucky punk." A boy said to a larger teen with brown hair cropped short, wearing bronze colored armor over black clothing. He was eaisly over 6 feet by a good few inches, and his weapon seemed to be some kind of evil looking mace. The other boy was a shorter, thin boy, with a mohawk, and twin weapons hanging from his waist.

...

Kid?

"I wouldn't believe it if you didn't show me that video... what the hell was up with those scars?" Cardin questioned with a raised eyebrow as Yang and Ruby started to pick up on more of the conversation, and followed behind a good distance as they walked.

Scars?

"Yeah, and what kind of idiot dyes their hair like that? Blond with red tips is just stupid, does he want to have flaming hair?" The smaller boy mocked lightly, with Yang twitching in annoyance. Ruby looked at the red tips of her hair, her natural tips, and frowned. She had loved her red tips, they were something that she and Naruto had gotten from their mother. While Naruto had gotten the blond part of his hair from their Dad like Yang, they both shared their mother's Hair tips, her Pale Skin, and her Silver Eyes.

Flame-like hair?

"Ha! What is he, a kid?" Cardin asked, with the shorter boy shrugging.

"Didn't seem old enough to be a student?" The other boy seemed to say for a moment.

Too young to be a student?

Yep, that was Naruto... Naruto had been pushed by some girl, who then proceeded to take advantage of him apparently.

...

Yang's eyes flared red as she charged towards this Cardin guy, grabbed him by the shoulder, and turned him around much to the surprise of the boy. He couldn't even get a word out before she reached down below the belt and grabbed him by the crotch, gripping his balls with her hand with almost a crushing amount of force. He squeaked loudly, and his friend was about to leave him and run, before Yang grabbed this guy by his nutts and gave him a red eyed glare.

'Oooooh... Yang is PISSED.' Ruby thought with wide eyes.

"Three seconds, where can I see this video, and where is the boy on the video?" Yang asked with the sound of clenching, and the pained looks on the boy's faces she was slowly crushing their nutts as painfully as she could do it. Then again, they had just been insulting their brother, so Ruby wasn't even slightly bothered by what Yang was doing. When the boys sent her looks for help, Ruby looked away from them and pretended like she couldn't see anything that was happening in front of her.

The mohawk one proceeded to hand over a scroll to Yang, who let go of him so that he could land on the ground covering his balls with a pained and happy expression on his face. Yang looked at the video, and she grit her teeth when she saw that her brother was 'pulled' to the ground with a black haired girl with a bow getting on top of him and ravanging his mouth with her mouth, her 'slutty' hands preventing Naruto from escaping, and that was where the video ended. The start of the video had been of Naruto without his shirt covering his scars, with the girl looking over them... Yang's hand gripped the scroll so hard that the device shattered.

Unlucky for Cardin, her other hand that gripped had been holding his package.

"Ah!" A noise came from Cardin with the front of his pants seeming to grow a little darker, and Yang let go of him without thinking with him hitting the ground, covering the space between his legs with a supremely pained expression on his face.

"Oh shit, he looks like he had a bad day." A very familiar voice to both Yang and Ruby said as Naruto walked onto the seen with an impressed gleam in his eyes. Ruby rushed towards Naruto with her Semblance, and he was tackled for a moment, before Ruby stuck her fingers inside of his mouth like hooks and pulled his lips to the side, like she was stretching his face. Naruto caught his pipe before it hit the ground with his ash covered hand. They didn't notice that his hand was covered in ashes though.

They DID notice the red hand print on his face.

"Okay, what happened to you?" Yang asked, suddenly calmed down enough that her eyes turned lilac again.

"I ran into a scar faced... I can't call a person that can I?" Naruto asked himself as he scratched his face, before he mentally recalled something that happened on the way here.

Turns out, his view on equal rights for Faunus was not shared amongst all of the students of the school.

"Scar faced person?" Ruby asked Naruto as she poked his scarred cheeks.

"Yeah, white haired girl. I saw a person I knew, ran towards her, tripped over this white haired girl's luggage... and BOOM she was pissed. She started shaking dust at me, and then I breath some in at the same time as I was smoking this... I nearly blew us off the side of a cliff..." Naruto said as he wiped the ash from his hand and showed that he had some moderate injuries on the palm of his hand from how he had defended his pipe from the explosion that had happened. The injuries were extremely light because he had defended himself with aura in the nick of time, but he had hit his hand with the explosion point blank.

Turns out, Ice Dust and Fire Dust with a combination of more Ice Dust and some Lightning Dust don't make for a very good combo when you sneeze.

"You see, this is why I tell you to stop smoking! What if you hurt yourself smoking!?" Yang lectured Naruto as she took his pipe from him and waved it at him. Naruto snatched it back from her right away, before he hooked it to his belt.

"I fight with it Yang, and it helps me calm down. I don't need you looking over my shoulder every second _Mom_." Naruto said to Yang with a frown on his face. Yang looked away from him, and the atmosphere between them all grew tense for a few seconds, before the whimpers from Cardin seemed to break the awkwardness between them. Naruto punched Yang in the arm, and she grinned slightly, before she rushed at him and put him in a full headlock. Ruby jumped from Naruto's shoulders and leaned down on the ground.

"Ah~! Look who has gotten into the rebelious stage! My cute little bro is rebelling against his wise, loving, beautiful older... eldest sister. What's next, are you going to start noticing girls?" Yang said dramatically as she choked the life out of Naruto. Ruby jumped on Yang's back and covered her eyes, while Yang's grip loosened up with Naruto escaping. Naruto turned tail and started to run, only to trip over Cardin, kick him in the face, and land on the ground face first, before skidding across the ground for a few feet.

...

"You okay?" Ruby asked with a dull look.

"... Yep, just an overwhelming sense of shame flooding into my body." Naruto said as he stood up, a dull look on his face as his nose bled from the short fall.

He HATED the fact his body wasn't as strong, fast, or durable as he real body.

"Your blood is red like _Rose_s." Yang said, despite the fact that she was already wiping the blood from his nose.

"Goddamnit Yang." Naruto said as he palmed his face. Of course, his last name was Rose, and he wore a red scarf and had red tipped hair... but seriously, everyone had red blood... or should have red blood. Naruto's face had already healed up from the slap, and both Yang and Naruto noticed that it would seem that Ruby had wondered off somewhere. They both looked at each other for a second, before they shrugged.

Sure, Naruto and Ruby did almost everything together, but sometimes Ruby saw something that she would follow after... like a new and interesting weapon. She must have just started going fangirl on a cool new weapon and followed after the person using the weapon.

*BOOM*

...

"Ruby?" Naruto asked Yang with a raised eyebrow.

"Ruby, no doubt about it." Yang answered back as the two of them started to walk off towards the sound of the explosion.

Most people walked away from explosions, people from their family were adventurous, read as stupid, enough to walk towards them.

"Knowing her, she blew up the same person I blew up when she tripped, knocked over luggage in an attempt to get a peak at her weapon, and the girl shook around more dust... me and Ruby both have sensative noses so that stuff." Naruto said, since dust clouds normally made them sneeze, well him more than Ruby when he first started smoking dust and couldn't do it right. Yang wasn't as affected by it, even though she had a better sense of smell than he and Ruby had.

"Naruto... is that you?" A female voice said from behind Naruto.

...

Naruto took one look behind him, froze for a second, turned back around fully, and then he started to run in the opposite direction.

"Naruto!? Where ya heading?" Yang shouted after him, before she saw a red, brown, and bronze colored blur chasing after Naruto. She paused for a second with her mouth wide open, before she closed it.

What just happened?

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Seriously, I am working TWO Jobs right now, and one of them is only temporary because I am helping a friend out. Just I DID get a record number of reviews for that last chapter is a record amount of time, just wanted to say thanks for that. They makes coming home after a LONG day very nice. The next few days will be harder work, but they should be my last few days of working 2 jobs and I will go back to 1.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews (I really need them right now), But No Flames Please!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Fond Memories

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

_4 Years Ago - Naruto Rose: Age 11_

_"The Mistral Regional Tournament Finals have just come to an end folks, now lets greet our two finalists! First, our Mistral born and raised Pyrrha Nikos! A quickly rising prodigy is the arts of combat, who has yet to be even touched in the tournament! Started Sanctum this year, and is already top of her class!"_

_Naruto heard the announcements as he stretched his limbs out, having just taken out his last opponent. He had barely convinced his Dad to let him enter the tournament while he took care of some business in Mistral, and thankfully he had managed to get some time off of school. He had gotten his father to not mention this little tournament to Yang or Ruby, simply because they would be worried about him._

_He wore a black hoodie, with his red scarf wrapped around his neck. His hoodie had short sleeves, with the scars on his arm still showing slightly. He had his pipe hanging from his lips, and hanging from his waist was a small dagger. He would have brought his Uzumaki Rose, but his weapon was still being built by his oh so loving Big Sis Ruby. Naruto wore a red cloth around his forehead, and his shorts were orange, showing that he was wearing some armor strapped to his shins, with his orange tennis shoes having his Uzumaki Flame Swirl on it. _

_Standing in front of him was a 13 year old girl roughly the same height as him. She had short, scarlet red hair the length of her neck. She wore a brown leather armor plate over her chest, strapped around her to another brown leather armor on her back. She had a brozen collar around her neck and covering her collar bone. Around her forehead was a bronze crown that covered the sides of her head, and her forehead, along with the back of her head. She had her budding chest protected by lighter bronze plate. She wore a black skirt with red cape around her hips, with a black belt with two cases of ammo. She wore bronze greaves over her legs, with brown leather boots._

_Her weapons were a regular sword and a bronze shield._

_She seemed to have just begun the process of going into puberty, while Naruto was just a bit tall for the age of 11. She had a smile on her face, and she had a light amount of sweat on her already from earlier matches no doubt. He was the same, having been using his aura quite a bit, and exerting himself physically against about 20 different older opponents so far. For some reason, that number didn't agree with him, like he could do better than that._

_"Hello." Pyrrha greeted him, and Naruto waved at her._

_"I like your hair." Naruto said the first thing that came to his mind._

_..._

_"Thanks." Pyrrha said with a small blush on her face, while Naruto scratched the back of his head rather sheepishly. He didn't know why, he had always loved the color red, which was why he never dyed his tips from red to the same color as the rest of his hair._

_"Next up is the a young boy named Naruto Rose from the little island of Patch, has yet to go to any training school, but has defeated each opponent he has been faced against in this tournament! This is just a testament to his skill, are we looking at another Prodigy!?" The announcer's voice called out loudly, while Naruto grinned and took a deep enhale of his pipe._

_"You know, smoking isn't good for you." Pyrrha commented to him with concerned tone._

_Naruto grinned lightly._

_"With the contestants both ready, let the fighting... BEGIN!"_

_Pyrrha started to run towards Naruto, who leaned his chest back. Taking his pipe out of his mouth, he leaned foreward and breathed out ice dust that quickly took the shape of dozens of shuriken made out of ice. Pyrrha's eyes widened and she rolled across the ground, before she drew her sword and deflected one of the shuriken. Naruto drew his knife and just as he blocked her sword as she rolled into a standing position. Naruto breathed out a shield of ice in front of him when she broke through his guard with her high strength, and her sword got struck in the ice._

_Naruto gave the ice a headbutt, and Pyrrha was forced to hit herself in the face with her sword and the ice. Her aura defended her from getting cut, but she still felt the force behind the blow, and what could have been a fatal attack if she hadn't already activated her aura._

_..._

_"You hit me..." Pyrrha said as she stepped back and avoided his dagger, before she smashed the ice shield into chunks against the ground, before she swung her sword at him. Naruto breathed in dust from his pipe while he blocked her sword with his dagger, and she tensed when she realized that he never breathed out smoke... meaning that the ice had been from dust that he had breathed into himself, infused with his aura, and then controlled into not only the shuriken but also the shield._

_She got her shield up in time, and she was happy she did when she was pushed back with a stream of flames erupted out of Naruto's mouth and blasted her off her feet. Naruto winced as he was knocked back by the recoil of his own attack, before the two of them landed on their feet._

_"I'ma do it again, hit you that is. Super pretty hair or not, I have to win and show my Dad that I can be a Hunstman." Naruto told her with slightly grit teeth, and she nodded for a second... and she looked at the bright white bronze that she was forced to toss aside. He had effectivelly destroyed her shield, meaning that she would be doing this with just her sword. Thankfully she had more reach than him, and she seemed to be vastly stronger and faster than him, but in that quick bout she had seen that he possessed more skill than her._

_Despite being in her first year of training school, she was hailed as a great prodigy, who had never been hit in a fight thanks to her natural talents._

_She had just been hit though, and the scoreboard that showed her face and Naruto's face, with two bars under them showing 'Health' bars for their Aura, and how much of it that they had. His use of Dust and the recoil of his own semi-successful attack had taken a small bit of his aura, while Pyrrha had lost a small bit more than he had._

_Naruto brought his pipe to his lips and took a small bit of dust from the pipe, while Pyrrha stomped on the side of her shield when he sent a wave of ice mist at her. Her shield came up, and the super heathed metal melted his ice, as well as cooled itself down so that Pyrrha could put it back on her arm as she started to run towards him. Naruto threw his dagger at her, and she bat it aside and sped up. She was on him in a few seconds, while he threw a punch at her. She dodged the punch, and slashed his chest with her weapon, sending him skidding back. _

_Naruto twitched his finger._

_Pyrrha's eyes widened when she saw a glint coming from his finger, and she turned her head and dodged just as the dagger passed by his. Connected to Naruto's finger was a ring that had metal wire coming out of it that was connected to the end of the dagger. She was given and elbow strike to the gut... but 11 years old didn't have as much physical power, she WAS pushed back though with a grunt. She smiled for a moment and covered her stomach, catching his foot when he kicked at her. Naruto hopped up off his feet and threw his other leg at her in a kicking motion, and she blocked it with her shield._

_Naruto brought his hand up to his mouth and revealed that he had switched what hand his pipe was in, before he sucked in more dust._

_'Fire or Ice!?' Pyrrha asked herself in her own mind, before she was surprised when neither of them was the answer. She pushed Naruto away from her when an orange hand MADE of aura came out of his back and stretched towards her. She smacked the hand away with her shield, before a layer of ice covered not only her shield, but her entire left arm that she shield was one. She kneeled down on the ground and punched it, freeing her shield and arm from the ice._

_"I don't have to breath out to unleash Ice and Fire." Naruto said to her as he charged forward, and Pyrrha was a bit worried that the hand hadn't vanished yet. She blocked his dagger, and her shield blocked his punch, but she had to use her knee to block his third arm of aura. Naruto kicked her in the shin, and she gave him a headbutt, before she pushed him back and stabbed towards him. His aura arm caught her blade, and she smashed her shield into his face. The aura hand vanished into thin air when Naruto covered his face for a second in pain._

_'That arm takes up a lot of concentration, and can be used to channel Nature's Wrath when he enhales Dust instead of just breathing it out and then shaping it. Pain or breaking his concentration makes them go away, and it is aura draining.' Pyrrha thought with an impressed look on her face when she noticed that their aura's were still at about the same level._

_The two of them charged at each other, and Naruto was surprised when Pyrrha showed that her sword could shrink down and turn into a handgun. She forced him back with a few shots, while she gathered her thoughts. Naruto breathed in deeply, before he shot a ball of fire at the ground. The fire spread out and she covered her eyes from how bright it was, before she felt something knock her off her feet. She grunted as she was pushed down to the ground, with Naruto on top of her._

_She shot him in the head, and his head exploded. Before she could look horrified at killing him, the Naruto on top of her started to crack and lose color, turning ice blue, before shattering into ice._

_The ground under her rumbled for a second, and she did a handstand when an orange hand burst from the ground and nearly impaled her. She looked towards the flames and saw Naruto sitting their in a spot with no flames, before she grabbed the orange arm and used it to launch herself over the flames. She landed in front of a surprised Naruto, before she was surprised when stabbing him only made this one burst into flames. She looked around, before she saw that the flame and ice clone had orange balls inside of them that shot towards the wall... and inside of it?_

_The wall tore itself away, to show Naruto with some kind of ninja tarp covering him, hiding him from her eyes until now._

_"You make clones?" Pyrrha asked with a raised eyebrow._

_"Well... kind of, my Semblance CAN be used to make a Max of two clones... Six Arms in total." Naruto said, since his Semblance let him make four arms out of aura, he could use clones to BE those arms for him. That limited him to two clones at any given time, and using them took half of his reserves of aura because he split his power in half._

_He might have a LOT of aura, but aura seemed to be a very light energy that didn't last up as well as that chakra power he had in his dreams._

_At the moment, his aura was down in the Yellow... her aura was in the Yellow as well, but she had a small amount for than him._

_Naruto threw his dagger at Pyrrha, who seemed to wave her hand passed the dagger just as it's path changed ever so slightly so that it would make it easier to dodge._

_'Magnetism... Polarity... Electrokinesis... maybe Aerokinesis?' Naruto thought as his mind came up with the four most likely powers that would let her do that, and why she was hiding her power. Pyrrha grabbed the wire that he had, and when Naruto got no shock he ruled out electrokinesis right away, and when she pulled him towards her, he blocked her sword by making a dagger out of ice and spitting it into his hand. She smashed through the ice, and slashed him across the face, while he kneed her in the gut._

_He grabbed her by the front of her armor, before she was flipped over his shoulder and smashed onto the ground. She blocked a punch with her shield, and Naruto's dagger returned to his name. Her sword became a handgun again, but he manafested an arm out of his back and it blocked the bullet before it could hit his aura. Hen raised his hand up, gripped it into a fist, before he was pushed off of her. She tripped him off his feet, before she stood up and nearly broke his nose using her forehead guard. Sword and Dagger collided, before Pyrrha dodged when Naruto shot a dragon's head shaped fireball at her._

_Naruto breathed out ice next after enhaling more, before he formed a scythe made out of ice and took it into both of his hands._

_He started to run at Pyrrha, and she ran at him as well, with their weapons both in mid-swing._

_Present Time: Naruto age: 15 and Pyrrha age: 17_

"He-hey Pyrrha." Naruto said as he was backed against a wall, rather nervous at the moment. He had seen Pyrrha 4 times over the last four years, and each time that they had met each other it always ended up with them having to fight. That was not why he was nervous though... Pyrrha had... bloomed into a woman. Last time he had seen her, she had still been the same height as him.

He was blushing... he was BLUSHING! HIM, Naruto fucking Uzum... Naruto Rose. Still though, Pyrrha had become beautiful enough to have even him blushing.

He was also nervous about the fact that he would now be attending school with his rival, and not a boy like Sasuke had been. Not to mention that this rival of his hadn't beaten him, and he hadn't beaten her either. Each time they fought, they fought for hours until they were both out of aura and knocked out cold.

Pyrrha was physically stronger than him, while he was more skilled and had a better mind towards combat than her. He could come up with Multi-Step Plans in seconds under stress, while she had the natural talent and skill to counter his plans and the strength to make him have to work in a fight. Pyrrha was one of those girls that had a strange amount of physical strength, maybe even the amounts of freakish strength that Yang had... Naruto said MAYBE of course, since Yang could get stronger. Anyway, she was extremely talented just like him in a fight, they were about equal levels of skill actually, but where they differed was experience. Naruto had more experience in fighting physically stronger, and more experienced opponents, while Pyrrha had amazing levels of physical strength, and her natural skill with her abilities evened them out.

When she fought him, she was not the Invincible Girl... he was her weakness, the kind of opponent that was the only kind that could truly defeat her... well if she fought his old body she would have lost.

Seriously! He felt nerfed to hell! Thankfully he was physically stronger than Ruby, because he was already a little embarassed that Yang was stronger than him. If Pyrrha or Yang fought against him in his first life, then they wouldn't even be a ghost of a challenge... as it was his new body was weak compared to his old one. He was still far above the average, and thankfully he had been getting his memories back through dreams, and thus getting more of his fighting experience back.

Back to Pyrrha though, in the last year she had... grown up. She had hit a growth spurt that now had her at easily 6 feet tall in height. She had gotten even more toned, in the feminine sense of the word, and her she had the muscles of a strong, and beautiful, woman. Her red hair now went down to her waist, but she still kept it in the high ponytail. Her bright green eyes were clearly happy to see him, and she had changed her outfit. Bronze V-neck armored top with no straps, and above that was a brown leather top that covered the bronze one. Part of her stomach was showing near the bottom, and her shoulders in in clear view.

She still wore her crown and the gorget around her neck. Her crown was now decked with two teardrop shaped emeralds on either side of her head.

She wore a tight red Mini-skirt in a darker shape of red, and over that was her hip-cape in a lighter shade of red. She wore her bronze greaves still that went up to a little above her knees, and she now wore her symbol of a spear in a shield on her right hip. She had dark down gloves going from above her elbows to her hands, coberfing them, and on her left arm was a bronze forearm protector. She now had a bronze band around her left biscep, and her vivid green eyes matched the new ear piercings she got.

She DID still wear the same style of boots from when they first foubt though.

He was 5'7" and she stood at 6'0"... when they fought last year they had stood at the same height... not the same, she had still been an inch or two taller... but now she was a good 5 inches taller than him!

"Naruto!" Pyrrha called out as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug, picking him up and squeezing the air out of his body.

She had thought that she would never see her one real friend again! With her attending Beacon this year, she wouldn't be able to fight in the Mistral Regoinal Tournament anymore, and she might have never been able to see Naruto because of that. She had almost literally jumped for joy when she saw her multi-color haired friend.

"You look... good." Naruto said after a moment, not sure what he was suppose to say.

Normally, they would be fighting each other by this point in time... and Pyrrha's breasts were pushing against his neck as she hugged him, making this slightly nice yet uncomfy for him because of the fact that she had REALLY bloomed into a fine looking woman. She was a rather large chested girl now, and when she let him down he was relieved.

"Thanks, I haven't seen you since the Mistral Regionals last year. I didn't think I would ever get to see you again..." Pyrrha said after a moment, a light dusting a red of her cheeks when she noticed that Naruto had changed from baggy clothes that he wore when they fought, to the super tight black top that he wore now that showed off his own body.

...

The two of them didn't even notice that they weren't saying anything, just sort of oggling each other's bodies. They looked away from each other after a bit, a bit of an awkward atmosphere between them.

Pyrrha jumped when she felt a hand touch her backside, and she turned around to see a frowning Yang behind her.

"Tight, toned, and thin... What do you need with my _little brother_?" Yang asked with her arms crossed under her chest, having never seen this girl before in her life. She didn't trust such a bombshell of a girl, and OLDER girl around her little brother. Pyrrha blinked, before she looked between Naruto and Yang, seeing the family resemblance that the two of them had right away.

"Oh, YOU must be the overprotective big sister that Naruto told me about when we were fighting each other in the last Mistral Regional Tournament, you... whoops." Pyrrha said when she saw Yang's furious expression directed at Naruto.

"You entered a WHAT!?" Yang asked, with Naruto looking at Pyrrha with dull eyes.

"Yes, Pyrrha... tell my OVERPROTECTIVE big sister that I enter tournaments." Naruto told the red haired girl.

"Sorry." Pyrrha said as Naruto was grabbed by the scard as Yang started to drag him away, with Pyrrha following after them.

"You and I will talk about this later in private Naruto, be sure of that... what were you THINKING! Is that what you and Dad do in Mistral every year? Do you risk your safety in tournaments... you are not allowed out of my sight again young man!" Yang told him roughly.

She had heard that those tournaments were filled with stronger people each year, with two people every year fighting each other until they were beat up and knocked out... to learn that her brother had been doing these kinds of things behind her back was enough to enrage her. Granted, a tournament was safer than him becoming a Huntsman, but she was still angry that he would risk getting hurt like that.

"I can walk on my own Yang!" Naruto said roughly as he slapped her hand off his scarf, and the two of them glared at each other for a moment. Pyrrha felt awkward standing in between them.

"Sorry if I'm interupting, but Naruto really likes fighting, and he is really good at it! He is a great warrior that you should be proud of." Pyrrha told Yang, who scowled.

"Do you think I care, Naruto is my little brother! I don't want to risk losing him just because he has a wild streak." Yang said with a frown.

"Hypocrite." Naruto muttered with a frown on his own face.

"Yeah, I'm a hypocrite, I like taking risks... but I would rather die than lose you." Yang said as she poked his chest, and he scowled more.

"Then why don't you treat Ruby like this?" Naruto asked her, and Yang's eyes softened as she gazed at the whisker scars on his cheeks.

"These tournaments are safe... right?" Yang asked after a moment, and Pyrrha nodded.

"Completely, there are trained medics at hand, and if you run out of aura you normally lose right away. Naruto was never in any danger... but I have to ask, why are you so concerned? He really is strong." Pyrrha questioned, with Yang scowling at Pyrrha. Yang placed her hand on top of Naruto's head, before she brought him in close.

"I love my little brother, so I want to protect him." Yang told Pyrrha the most simple version of why she wanted to keep Naruto from doing dangerous things.

She only just met Pyrrha, there was no way that she could tell Pyrrha the horrible tale of when Naruto almost died because of her mistake... the feeling of holding her dying brother in her arms, being covered in his blood as he was rushed to the hospital... the few times they almost lost him... and how she had lost their mother, her step-mother, not long before she almost lost Naruto... that each time she saw the scars on his body she was reminded of why she needed to protect him.

She thought of Naruto fighting, and she felt like she could lose him... she didn't experience the same trama with Ruby, who had been sleeping through the entire thing, completely unhurt. Yeah, they all almost died if not for their Uncle Qrow, but Naruto had almost died even after they were rescued... he had been hospitalized for a long time, and for awhile he didn't even wake up. To see him so... lifeless, she never wanted to experience the same thing, or let him get hurt again.

"Naruto likes fighting though, so shouldn't you give him a chance to prove himself?" Pyrrha asked, knowing that Naruto truly enjoyed fighting things. She also knew of his desire to prove himself to his family, that he could defend himself.

"Lets go before we are late for the opening ceremony, come on Yang." Naruto said with a softer tone to his voice. Hearing her genuine desire to protect him always erased the anger he felt at her, because when he heard her say those things it reminded him that he now had a family that loved him... he used to have another family, with a wife and kids, but the feeling of having a Dad and a Mom more briefly, as well as two loving sisters... it filled him with warmth, and he was never a person that held a grudge.

He would PROVE to Yang with his actions that she didn't need to worry!

Pyrrha followed behind them as they walked, while Yang put Naruto in a headlock and gave him some light teasing.

"... So... I didn't know you liked girl's bigger than you. You always struck me as a Dom... is my little bro actually a Sub though?" Yang whispered with a suggestice tone to her voice. She was JUST teasing him, and not actually giving him permission to date... she didn't even want to THINK about handing HER little brother over to any girl that didn't have her complete and utter approval.

"Oh yes, I just love to be dominated by my girl... seriously Yang... does it even matter?" Naruto stated a sarcastically. He had never been dominated before with Hinata... because she was a natural sub. He had to take up the dom role, because if she tried she would always just sort of sink back into the sub position with ease.

Pyrrha was blissfully unaware of what they were talking about as she stared towards the entrance of the school and noticed that there were a good number of students this year.

All in all, she was excited for this school year.

She had been reunited with her best friend after all.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Naruto LIKES fighting, showing off, and tournaments... Naruto would GO to Mistral just for the tournament, and Pyrrha was known for winning 4 years in a row. Well now she has tied for 1st four years in a row.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	8. Chapter 8 Kiss to a Rose

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"So who did you blow up?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face as he began to take his shirt off. Honesty, the entire thing today had made it so that they had missed the assembly that welcomed them to Beacon. Because of that they had to follow other students in their year to find out that everyone was going to be sleeping in sleeping bags in the one huge room. He didn't know why people weren't assigned rooms yet, but the rumor was that there was going to be a test in the morning that would place people into teams.

It sucked that he might not end up on the same team as his sister Ruby... and he hoped that he could get along with his future teammates.

Yang was already wearing her small orange tank-top pajama top, and her short black short shorts for pajama bottoms, showing off much of her body off to the people around them. The guys were certainly giving her looks, and while most of them had taken their shirts off to flex their muscles to impress Yang and the other girls, Naruto drew more attention than them by far.

They wore pajama PANTS... Naruto was in his boxers... just his boxers. Naruto was never a shy kind of guy about his body, one of the similar traits he shared with Yang actually, even in his previous life this was a trait he had... sure he HAD pajamas, but he could strip into his boxers in public with no shame at all. He had done it various times in his training, and he was a regular at hotsprings where he was literally naked in front of dozens of other people. He attracted the stares of men and women alike with his toned body... and then many of them seemed to just stare at his many scars with either impressed, scared, or were blushing because of his muscle tone.

It didn't matter that he wore red black boxers with pink hearts... Ruby picked them out for him since he couldn't care less.

Next to Yang and Naruto, was Ruby, who was wearing a black tank-top with a heart with teeth, eyes and ears on the front of it in pink printed over her growing chest. She wore white, super fuzzy, pajama pants with pink roses on them... they had a pajama screen. Black with hearts that were pink, only she also had white on her. He guessed that was why she picked out a theme for them, she always was better than fashion than he was... he was just happy she let him keep his awesome orange pants.

"This girl... I never got her name, but she yelled at me a lot... and then she yelled even more when she saw my hair and eyes... and then she yelled even more when she noticed the shade my skin was... I think she knows that we are related." Ruby commented dully, pointing out that she had gotten yelled at because the two of them were related. Well, the family resemblance between the TWINS was hard to miss, even with her main hair color being black with it turning red towards the tip, and his being blond and making the same change to red. The moon pale skin and silver eyes sealed the deal for the girl, who had just been blown up by Naruto not long before she had been blown up by Ruby.

"Weiss Schnee... she was wearing the Schnee Dust Companies logo on her back, and is the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company... I watch the news! Sue me!" Naruto said when he noticed that his siblings were staring at him.

"You don't watch the news, you never watch the news... you don't give a Grimm's ass about the news... you literally told me 'Fuck the news' two days ago." Yang told Naruto with dull eyes.

"I said fuck the... I'm not going to finish that sentence. Okay, you caught me, I heard about her when I was in Mistral." Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head.

"I was going to comment on you not... well reading." Ruby teased Naruto, who looked at her with an unamused look.

"I totally read... books that I find interesting." Naruto told her, and both of his sisters gave him superior looks for a few seconds, before they all shared a laugh at his expense. if you couldn't laugh at yourself after all, you were a pretty fucking boring person.

"So... who is the girl in the video?" Ruby asked Naruto, with him blinking. Yang looked at Naruto seriously, while he raised an eyebrow.

"What video?" Naruto asked, since he made sure that he never got himself put on video if he could help it... his only friends in the world were Ruby, Yang, their dog Zwei, Pyrrha in the form of a beautiful... a rival... and his newest friend Blake... kind of. He didn't know if she wanted to remain friends after their accidental kiss.

"Who shoved you down to the ground, and mouth-raped you." Yang said with her frown sinking deeper and deeper.

"Mouth-rape... okay, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked with a confused look increasing in intensity.

"The black haired girl with the... you know." Ruby commented when she noticed that Naruto had a tint of red on his face. Naruto sat down on the mat that he was going to sleep on, before he pulled the covers over himself.

"Goodnight." Naruto told them, and Yang frowned even deeper than she had ever frowned before. It was obvious that he was dodging the question at this point, but then an idea came to Yang's head. Looking around, she heard the sound of light embers of a candle, and looked towards the sound... and she could see a black haired girl with a black bow, wearing a blake yukata for her pajamas reading a book. Yang cracked her knuckles, before Naruto grabbed her ankle before she could go over to Blake and wreck her face.

"Let go Naruto, you are too young to date... and kiss... you are too young, and she forced herself on you... the pedo." Yang said, though she knew that her words weren't true. The year difference was only 2 years, so Blake wouldn't be a pedophile... which she wasn't. It had been a complete accident as well, so she wasn't some kind of mout rapist either.

"Yang, it was an accident. Let it go, she didn't do anything bad." Naruto told Yang, before Ruby crawled under the blanket he was using and moved up and close to him.

"Everyone is trying to... hello?" Ruby greeted when she noticed that another person was standing above them. She saw the red haired girl known as Pyrrha looking down at them, and the red haired girl smiled brightly.

"Hello again, is this spot taken?" Pyrrha said as she laid out a mat next to her only real friend. Pyrrha had a small red V-neck shirt with no sleeves and a deep V for the collar. It stopped at around her stomach, and she wore black pajama pants that showed off her long, toned legs since the legs cut off at the middle of her shins.

"... I like your pretty hair." Ruby commented to Pyrrha.

...

"You two are twins... aren't you?" Pyrrha asked with a smile on her face, not noticing the fact that Ruby was wrapping Naruto's long red scarf around both of their necks.

Yang was used to this site, since Ruby and Naruto still shared the same bed... it wasn't that they couldn't sleep apart. Their father had tried once... just once... to get them into seperate beds. They had shared a cradle, they had shared a room, they shared pretty much everything that it had just been easier for them to keep sharing a bed. Not to mention that Ruby liked being close to Naruto, and he had trouble sleeping if he wasn't next to somebody when he was.

She personally thought it was adorable to see them sleeping together, and had tons of pictures of them sleeping over the years... she even had a scrapbook of all the pictures that she had taken of them. She liked to do that sort of thing, it was a nice little hobby of hers... recording the love her family had with each other. She had like 5 books filled with pictures of Naruto, Ruby, and even herself... with some of their parents.

"What makes you say that?" Ruby asked with a tilted head.

"Naruto said about the same thing when he met me." Pyrrha told Ruby, with both of the sisters looking at Naruto with raised eyebrow.

"I thought you liked girl's with black hair?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow. After all, most boy's were attracted to girls that naturally reminded them of their mothers on a ,more instintual level.

"I thought I was 'too young' to like girls." Naruto stated so that he could end this topic NOW and go to sleep. He was rather tired from the day he had, had. Frankly, even Ruby looked like she would like to be sleeping at this point.

He noticed too late when he saw that Yang had already started to sneak away towards Blake with a look in her eyes as she focused on the black haired girl. Naruto was about to warn Blake from across the room, before Ruby moved on top of him and covered his mouth with her hands. Pyrrha just thought that this was a sibling thing between Naruto and Ruby, so just laid her place to sleep nearby them.

"Shhh... just let it happen." Ruby whispered to him. Even SHE wanted the girl with black hair to get some kind of punishment.

That was why even she was surprised when Yang grabbed the front of the girl's yukata, ripped her to her feet... before she kiss the girl full force on the lips.

...

"Eh?" Ruby questioned when she saw Yang force a powerul kiss upon the girl who had kissed Naruto, and Naruto could see that Blake was wide eyes at the completely unexpected move. Yang was now clearly giving the girl a deep kiss with her togue completely dominating Blake's mouth, with the girl being both physically pleased and emotionally shocked at what was going on. Yang pushed Blake up against a wall with more force, and one of her hands went to the side of Blake's face, while the other grabbed her breast.

Men in the room were now fully awake, while many people blushed... some awkwardly covered the fronts of their pants.

"All the good ones are gay or taken!"

'... And with that, everything thinks Yang is gay... it is clear she is a pansexual.' Naruto thought with a twitching eye. He wasn't going to get horny because of his sister kissing a girl, it was super hot, but Naruto knew that Yang wasn't being driven by a passion for affection, she wanted something else. Blake's knees were shaking, and her legs seemed to be going weak, with her arms falling to her sides. Yang was the only thing keeping her standing now, their bodies pressing together.

When the kiss ended, Blake fell onto her butt with a completely stupified face, covered by heavy blush.

"Stay away from my little brother." Yang said as she wiped her lips with her arm. Her kiss was suppose to make this girl forget about any kiss that she had with Naruto, as well as just plain set Yang's mind to ease. If this girl turned gay over the kiss, then not only would she no longer have any potential interest in Naruto, but this girl might even forget about the fact that she and Naeuto kissed... period. It helped that now she asserted her dominance over this girl by not letting her have any say in how rough or pleasant the kiss was.

"Your sister is a lesbian?" Pyrrha asked awkwardly as Yang started to walk back towards them, leaving a stunned Blake behind her.

"Pansexual, she is emotionally and sexually attracted to both genders." Naruto answered, with Ruby nodding.

"Though, she leans more towards girls." Ruby admitted without shame at their sister's sexual preference.

"Should I sleep with one eye open?" Pyrrha asked when Yang sat down next to them on her mat, a grin on her face. Yang grabbed Naruto, before she pulled him, choking Ruby with the scarf, before she kissed her brother full on the lips. Her kiss wasn't as rough as the one she gave Blake, but she DID use tongue for a few seconds... and then more tongue when she deepened the kiss... and her hands did wonder a bit... a lot... she was getting really touchy with her hands as she groped parts of his body he didn't even know felt good to get touched.

Pyrrha was blushing up a storm, while Ruby was red in the face... because she was getting choked from the scarf... which she freed herself from after nearly a minute of choking. She placed a hand on her chest, before looking at Naruto and Yang kissing with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh...?" Ruby couldn't help but question when Yang let go of a stunned Naruto, who fell onto his back with the line of saliva connecting their lips disconnecting. His face was red, and he was a little short of breath from the surprise kiss with his sister.

'Is she into incest?' Pyrrha thought, suddenly worrying over the state that Naruto might end up in if he spent too much time around his incestious sister.

"Rocked your world." Yang said as she wiped her mouth again, a saucy grin on her face as she blew a kiss at Naruto. "There, with that the last person either of you kissed is me... and it was a much better kiss than you two shared with each other... I just completely negated that kiss." Yang said with her more... messed up sense of logic. She was right, at this point Naruto could barely remember the kiss with Blake... he could also barely remember his kisses with Hinata.

Yang was fucking great at kissing.

Yang opened up a bottle of pills, before she took one of them and took a drink from a bottle of water.

"What are those?" Pyrrha asked, forcing herself to think about something other than the kiss she had just witnesses.

"Prazosin." Yang answered simply, the name of the pills were on the side of the bottle after all.

Ruby curled up next to Naruto again, and she gave him a few pats on the chest to try and knock him out of the stupor that Yang had put him in. Blake was still in the same dumbfounded state, her book forgotten on the floor.

"Prazosin... Prazosin... wait... isn't that medication to help deal with recurring nightmares and insomnia?" Pyrrha asked, with Yang looking at her bottle with a nod.

"If I don't take these, I have horrible recurring nightmares, and can't go back to sleep." Yang said as she put her medication back into her bag.

She hoped that the message was clear that she didn't want to talk about this.

She didn't even like talking about it to her family, who knew why she needed to take these. Her tramatic memories as a child had left her with Post-Tramatic Stress Disorder... YOU try seeing your little brother ripped to shreds by Grimm, nearly die, bleed in your arms, and not suffer from PTSD. It was a truly tramatic thing for any kid to go through, and because of that experience she had been left with recurring nightmares of that day. More often than not she would have horrible dreams where she relived that day, only NO help came... she hated how weak she had been, and these dreams only further pushed her to desire to protect her family. To never let anything bad happen to Naruto again, because she didn't ever want to see him in that bloody state again.

"Do you have-" Pyrrha started, before Yang laid down on her mat and pulled a blanket over herself, cutting off Pyrrha.

She took that as a yes.

Well... that certainly explained a lot.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**People have gotten PTSD for MUCH less than what Yang went through as a kid, seeing her brother being torn apart in front of her. Post-TRAMATIC Stress Disorder, as in, caused by some form of Tramatic experience. Yang had a tramtic experience, so her having PTSD isn't unreal. It makes her character more 'human'. Since Naruto nearly dying caused it, she developed an extreme case of overprotective desire over him.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

_**The statement above is to show this: A single change, the addition of a new character, WILL change the flow of a story. It changes those around that character, and future events. That is why I don't read stories where the addition of a new character changes nothing.**_


	9. Chapter 9 Chaotis Catfight

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"So, who are you hoping to get partnered with today?" Naruto was asked by Pyrrha as he finished pulling on his top and strapping his weapon to his waist on it's magnetic holder. It was morning, and the two of them had already gotten dressed, as had Yang and Ruby but their lockers were in the 500s while Pyrrha and Naruto had lockers that were in the 600s when it came to location number. Naruto had 690 and Pyrrha had 679, how these numbers were decided Naruto didn't know or care.

"YOU!"

Naruto and Pyrrha turned their heads when they both saw a girl walking towards them, an angry look on her face.

It was Weiss Schnee.

"Hello!" Pyrrha said cheerfully, which she was first thing in the morning. She really was a natural morning person.

"Pyrrha Nikos... good morning to you. Can I talk to YOU alone though?" Weiss asked with a look towards Naruto.

"I have a name you know, it's Naruto... Naruto Rose." Naruto said to her, and she blinked, before she started to rub her eyes just to make sure she was seeing what she was seeing. She looked at his strange dual colored hair, before she went to his Red, Black, and Orange dress scheme. Then she looked at the pipe that he had on his lips, before her eyes went to the whisker-like scars on his face. She hadn't gotten his name before, nor had she cared to pay attention... she was just angry that he had accidently blown her up.

She palmed her forehead.

"You're Naruto Rose, the very same Naruto Rose that tied with Pyrrha four years in a row... hailed in Mistral as the only person to ever stand on par with Pyrrha. I forgive you for what happened yesterday, and I hope we can be friends." Weiss soon corrected her attitude as she put a _bright_ smile on her face. She extended her hand towards him, while Naruto was slightly put off by the way she suddenly changed attitudes towards him.

"... Yeah... sure." Naruto said unsurely as he took her hand.

"Likewise, your Weiss Schnee... I am surprised you choice to come to Beacon and not Haven. That is much closer to where you are from." Pyrrha said, bringing herself into the conversation.

"Oh yes, I figured a change of area would be more beneficial for me in the long run. It helps that Beacon has produced more fine Huntsmen and Huntresses than any other secondary training school." Weiss said off the top of her head.

"I'm more surprised you would come to a school that didn't exclude _Faunus_." Naruto said with a frown on his face.

"I don't hate Faunus as a race, I just don't trust them. Surely you can understand that, as a Schnee I have less reason to trust them." Weiss spoke with more heat than before. Pyrrha placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder, before she squeezed it tightly.

"Sorry, he is a very firm, and very open supporter of Faunus Rights. Naruto is a nice guy, but he doesn't like seeing people get treated badly for being different." Pyrrha apologized to Weiss for Naruto's sake. Not that he had planned on apologizing anyway, he didn't like a family that used such dirty means of spreading mistrust against a species that had done nothing to earn that dislike.

"Yeah... whatever." Naruto said as he opened his locker up again and started to look around in it for a vial of dust. Naruto pulled out the vial, before he clicked the switch on his pipe and inserted the top of the vial into it. The bar on the side of his pipe started to glow as it was being filled up, and when the vial went down to halfway his pipe was completely refilled. Naruto placed the vial back into the locker.

"So, do you two have teammates picked out yet? I hear that teams are groups of 4." Weiss said with a message hidden in her tone.

"I was hoping that Naruto and I get onto a team." Pyrrha answered with a smile on her face.

"I just want to be with my twin, I don't care who else is on the same team. I can work with anyone." Naruto answered absentmindedly, not really seeing the point of this. Knowing his luck, he would end up on a strange team... well with his luck he would also end up on his sister's team.

"Oh, so you have a twin. Is your twin as talented and well known as you?" Weiss asked with a glint in her eye.

"She blew you up after I did yesterday." Naruto told Weiss, with Pyrrha blinking. Weiss' face suddenly seemed to crack and go back to annoyance when she realized that she had met his twin before... and the meeting had not been a pleasant one.

"Udder Satisfaction."

"Goddamnit Yang!" Naruto shouted when he heard the sound of his sister approaching. Both Pyrrha and Weiss were startled by his random shout, then again, they didn't know that this was his conditioned response towards when people made bad puns.

"Found him!" Ruby called out as she rushed towards Naruto, an excited look on her face.

"I knew making a pun would do that." Yang said as she walked onto the scene with a grin on her face. She had known that whenever she made a pun, Naruto's first reaction would be the same everytime he heard it. To find Naruto, all you had to do was make a bad pun.

"Hello again." Pyrrha greeted the two siblings of her friend, a smile on her face.

"I hope we end up teamed together Naruto." Ruby said to him, already fully dressed and ready to go get her partner... who she dearly hoped was her brother.

"Me too." Naruto told her as he started to rub her head. Naruto closed his locker, before he and Ruby started to walk off from the group. Yang wrapped her arms around their shoulders, and she walked along with them, leaving Pyrrha and Weiss behind. Weiss seemed to have mixed emotions on being ignored, while Pyrrha seemed to take it all in stride and laugh off what had just happened.

"Are you all ready for whatever they have testing us today?" Yang asked with a sly grin on her face, and Naruto was put on alert.

"I swear Yang, if you make a sh-" Naruto started, before Yang opened her mouth and cut him off.

"-because I am ready to start this test off with a _Yang_." Yang said, and Naruto gave her a hard look and covered his face with his hand.

"God. Dammnit. Yang." Naruto sighed out with clear annoyance in his tone. Ruby chuckled for a moment as she punched Yang in the ribs. Yang rubbed her side with her ever present grin growing in size. She was just happy at the moment, she had a great night of sleep without a single nightmare. She had woken up well rested, of course Naruto had a locker in a seperate area, but it was still really close. Now she was going to spend some good quality time with her siblings before she found out who her partner was going to be.

Of course, she would be making sure she got one or both of her siblings... but that was besides the point.

"Oh, you know you love my puns." Yang said as she ruffled her siblings hair.

"Like a suger-free sugar cookie." Ruby deadpanned at at her, while Naruto got out of his sister's grip.

"Like ramen without miso." Naruto told Yang with a twitching eyebrow. Yang dramatically let go of them and held her heart with an expression of false pain on her face. Yang didn't watch where she was going though, and she ended up knocking a tall blond boy into one of the open lockers. Yang turned around in shock, with her elbow hitting the keypad in front of the locker. Four numbers were punched in at the same time, before blue flames came out of the sides of the locker and the roof above them opened up above only that locker. The locker started to fly through the air quickly, and a high pitched male scream of terror was clearly heard.

Then the rocket powered locker was out of the building.

"Coooooome oooooooooon!"

...

"I think you just commited murder." Naruto said as he watched the locker go through the window. It just continued to fly further and further away from the school... before he landed in the distance at the cliff that they were suppose to be heading towards. Naruto and Ruby sent looks at Yang for her mistake, while she looked around.

"Nobody saw me do that... right?" Yang asked with an unsure look.

"You just pushed Vomit-boy into a locker, and then it turned on... and he went flying. I think he has severe air sickness, so he might have thrown up." Ruby said with dull eyes filled with... nothing. She had no real emotion about what just happened, just that it was extremely funny. It was so funny that she couldn't even laugh, it was like her body had reached the limit of what it could laugh at.

"He puked on my shoes... okay, this is fine with me." Yang said with her grin back in place.

He puked on her, so this was the universe's way of getting back at him.

"I'm surprised that you know him." Naruto said with a look towards Ruby. They all continued their path towards the cliffs they were going to be getting tested at.

"He is a nice guy, a bit strange... but Jaune is that guy that was wearing the blue full body pajama set with the bunny on it... and the bunny slippers." Ruby explained, with Yang shivering in slight disgust. That was not sexy, there was no man that could make that look sexy, or if there was she hadn't met him. She wasn't sure that even Naruto could pull that weird pajama set off, it was just so... childish that there was nothing sexy about it. A girl might be able to pull it off, and that was only if it was redesigned to actually have sex appeal.

"Bunny slippers... I should t-" Naruto started, before Yang slapped him upside the head.

"No. You aren't getting any fuzzy slippers... ever." Yang denied him before he could even finish what he was saying.

This wasn't an overprotective thing, this was just her not wanting her brother to make a fool of himself.

"Maybe I should get some fuzzy slippers?" Ruby questioned to herself. Naruto looked at Yang, who looked back at him.

"You aren't going to slap her?" Naruto asked, and Ruby laughed nervously and backed away from Yang. Yang quickly slapped Ruby in the back of the head, before Ruby playfully punched Yang in the face. Naruto stepped back when the two girls were suddenly envoloped in a cloud of dust with fists randomly coming out. Naruto watchesd the fighting dust cloud moving over towards a girl that was wrapping a black bandage around her arm.

Blake Belladonna.

He felt that he should warn her that she was about to-

"Wha-OW!?" Blake shouted when she was punched in the back of the head, and then sucked into the comical catfight. Naruto was more surprised when an orange haired girl with bright green eyes rushed towards the fighting. She was wearing a strange top with a heart cut out in the front, and a pink skirt. She jumped right into the fighting, and the cloud seemed to only grow larger with the inclusion of the completely random person. Naruto's jaw dropped when even Pyrrha and Weiss were absorbed into the cloud when they tried to pass by it without getting involved.

"Sorry about Nora. She is a bit... Nora." A calm voice said from next to Naruto, who blinked.

"Monty?" Naruto asked when he looked at the boy who was the source of the voice. The male was a teen about 17 with medium length black hair with a single pink strip in his bangs. He had bright pink eyes, and was more angular in the face. He wore a green tunic with looser, more combat oriented pants.

"What? No, my name isn't Monty... I'm Lie Ren. The orange haired girl is Nora Valkyrie... she is a bit... hyper." Ren said as he introduced himself.

"Your voice sounds like a Monty voice, but yeah sure. I'm Naruto Rose, my sisters Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long are the core of that catfight." Naruto said as he shook Ren's hand.

"Naruto Rose... aren't you the once in a lifetime prodigy that tied with Pyrrha Nikos in 4 tournaments?" Ren asked with a raised eyebrow.

...

"That is a different Naruto Rose." Naruto lied, not wanting his chance at a single normal male friend to be ruined because his reputation. Ren clearly didn't believe him, but he didn't comment on it. They both jumped to the side when the dust cloud started to move towards them, and unlucky for a few other first year and even some second year students that got in the way... Naruto smiled, before he reached into the dust cloud.

*Squish*

"Who just grabbed my breast!?"

Naruto took his hands out of the dust cloud and soon it started to break up with the girls looked around for the source of the hand that groped her. Naruto looked at the girls, and saw that the only one covering her chest was Yang. Suddenly Naruto didn't really care, before he whapped his sisters on the back of their heads.

"Come on you two, lets go take find partners." Naruto said as he started to walk away, with both Ruby and Yang following him.

He was looking forward to this.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Monty Oum was Ren's voice actor, for those that didn't get the thing involving Naruto calling Ren Monty.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	10. Chapter 10 Start of the Test

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
I am going to dedicate an ENTIRE arc to the test, because I CHANGED the test!**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Now... I know you have all been hearing of rumors of being assigned your partners... let me put those rumors to rest... you will be getting your partners... the first person you make eye contact with will be your teammate for your remaining time at Beacon." Ozpin told everyone that was around. Naruto winced when he saw how shocked Ruby looked, and how devastated she was for the news that she couldn't pick her own partner.

'To be honest, that much was obvious.' Naruto thought with a slight grin on his face.

"Now, because of the larger number of students this year... there will be one team of 3." Glynda informed everyone, with Naruto counting the people in the line.

Yep, odd number of students.

'Yes, I can get BOTH of my siblings.' Yang thought with a wide smile, knowing that if she could get Naruto then Ruby would seem to follow. Ruby would search through the entire forest to find Naruto, so if she found Naruto, then she would be able to get both of her baby siblings on her team.

'Naruto... I have to remember where he lands.' Pyrrha thought with a look towards Naruto. Was she a bad person because she wanted to be on the same team as her rival, because she didn't think so.

'... Gotta find Naruto, he is the only one I know... besides that weird...' Blake thought, before her eyes widened and she blushed when she remembered the hot lesbian kiss she had gotten last night. She looked towards to Yang, before she shivered... the kiss had been great, but at the same time she was extremely confused over why it had happened.

'Naruto or Pyrrha, they are the two with the greatest potential.' Weiss thought as she looked at Pyrrha and Naruto. She was going to find both of them, with one of them her team would have a powerful member, with both of them, her team would be nearly invincible. She could put up with the clumsy nature of Naruto, everyone had faults, but he also had a lot of perks... she knew that forming powerful bonds helped you make friends... and she only wanted friends that stood at the same level as her.

After all... if her friends were at the same level as her, they couldn't be using her for her family name.

'Gotta find Naruto or Yang... Naruto and Yang... have to get Naruto for sure... and maybe Yang? Naruto and Yang?... Okay, not a good idea... just Naruto then.' Ruby though with a growing smile on her face.

'... A cute girl, PLEASE a cute girl!' Jaune thought to himself with fingers crossed.

'Pancakes, pancakes, sugar!' Nora thought as she hopped from foot to foot.

'That Naruto seems level headed, and he seems to be used to crazy things... I guess I wouldn't mind teaming up with him and Nora.' Ren though with a serious look on his face. He was seriously going to be paying attention to where the dual hair colored boy... he couldn't really say that since he had black and pink hair.

'I don't really care who I team up with, but I hope I get Ruby... why do I feel a sense of danger... like a lot of people are thinking my name?' Naruto wondered with a raised eyebrow. Naruto looked and shivered when he saw multiple people staring at him.

"Now, because of the number of students and the calibur of the students... instead of the test I had planned I will be doing something... different. This test will be about teamwork... you must survive the night in the forest. Anyone who leaves the forest before 24 hours is up will not be accepted into Beacon." Ozpin told them all, and everyone looked alarmed at this... almost everyone that is. Most of them hadn't been expecting this, nor had they packed for a whole night of staying in the woods.

"This test will be monitered, but if you find yourself in danger... help will not come. We will not be able to get to your location in time anyway, so you will have to trust your partner... or partners." Glynda explained as she looked at her scroll, and there were multiple screens that showed each and every one of them.

"That being said, there are 2 pre-packed bags in the forest filled with enough supplies for... 2 people per pag to survive the night." Ozpin explained, and Naruto chuckled to himself for a second.

Now he got it.

Ozpin was turning them all against each other, and if the lucky... or unlucky 3 person team got a bag, they would fight amongst themselves for the supplies. Ozpin was testing their ability to work under pressure, their survival skills, and what kind of people they were. Anyone who left the forest couldn't be tested, so they failed... he was making sure that only good people were going to enter his school this year. The man could pass for a second coming of Kakashi if he wanted to.

Nobody else had figured out the test.

Naruto could see that just by looking at them.

'Ozpin was right... that boy understood the test the second he heard it. That boy is unnaturally good... young... but it is like he has more experience than even us.' Glynda thought with a slight frown on her face when she saw the understanding on Naruto's face.

'I was right, Naruto understood the true meaning of the test... I had expected it, but to think he understood right off the bat... simply amazing.' Ozpin thought with a proud look on his face for a moment. He had told Glynda that when he looked into Naruto's silver eyes that he had seen experience in them, more experience than a 15 year old boy should have. Now he had confirmed that there was something different about Naruto.

"Also hidden in the forest will be a Golden Treasure... the team that finds this treasure and survives until the morning will be rewarded." Glynda explained to the teenagers, who were all surprised.

"Rewarded... as in how rewarded?" Cardin asked, and Naruto for the first time noticed him.

'Didn't Yang crush your nuts?' Naruto mentally asked, and he could see that Cardin was holding himself with a careful aura.

His nuts must still hurt.

"Secret, now I suggest you all prepare yourself. The test will start the moment you finish deploying your landing strategies." Ozpin said, and Naruto snorted when he saw the first unlucky student get sent flying by a platform. Naruto was grinning to himself, and most people started getting read to get sent flying towards the forest off the edge of the cliff.

The second student went flying.

"Wait... landing strategy? What is that?" Jaune asked, unsure of what they was.

The third student went flying.

"Just what it says, a strategy for landing." Ozpin answered calmly, and Jaune had yet to notice the people sent flying.

The fourth student went flying.

"So... are you going to drop us off?" Jaune asked, not sure what to think of those words.

"Oh no, you will be falling." Ozpin told Jaune, just as the fifth, sixth and seventh students went flying at the same time, surprising all of those students as they hit each other in mid-air.

Cardin went flying.

"So... we are getting a parachute?" Jaune questioned with a growing sense of fear forming in the bit of his stomach.

Ren was sent flying.

"No, you will land on your own skill." Ozpin answered back without even having to think about it.

Nora was sent soaring through the air.

"Oh... so we are going to be... so how does this go... that looks like a long drop." Jaune said nervously as he looked at the forest in the distance.

Blake was shot through the air.

"The drop is about 700 feet after being launched." Ozpin told Jaune, clear amusement in his voice at this moment.

Pyrrha went next.

"That... that is a long drop." Jaune said nervous, and Naruto was nearly dying of laughter at this point.

Yang was rocketed after Pyrrha.

"Yes, it is a long drop... would you like some advice?" Ozpin asked Jaune for the first time.

Naruto went flying after Yang, a grin on his face.

"Really!? That sounds just great!" Jaune said with a thankful expression on his face.

Ruby went next.

"Don't die." Ozpin said, and Jaune looked worried.

"Don't diiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!?" Jaune screamed when he was sent flying through the air with zero grace at all, just flailing around.

...

"He screams like a little girl." Glynda commented to Ozpin, having been the one sending the students flying the entire time. Ozpin merely sipped at his tea with a satisified expression on his face.

That was fun.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	11. Chapter 11 Rex

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Naruto was grinning.

"Handshadow Art: Flying Dove." Naruto said to himself as he saw the other people all falling towards the ground. Naruto moved his hands together with a grin on his face, but instead of a handsign like he used to make as a ninja, now he was moving his hands and making a shadow puppet dove out of them.

Orange hands came out of his back and stretched under him.

Then it happened, the large handes changed their shape and mimicked what he was doing. His hands became a giant dove underneath him, and down on the ground below his shadow showed that it looked like a giant dove in the sky. Naruto stood on top of the hands, before he flapped the wings of the giant dove by making his hands flap his fingers. Naruto instantly started to actually fly, not long fall with style, through the air as he rode on top of his hand dove.

Handshadow Art - Naruto's unique, and mostly secret, style that let him easily control his Semblence to make it imitate his rans for different reason. He called it the Handshadow art, because the shadow of his hands would always look like what he was having them pretend to be.

Naruto started his slow descent towards the ground, aiming for the clearing in the distance where he could make a base of sorts. If he had a wide open area, then he would be able to set up traps for Grimm. Naruto seperated his hands, and sucked his arms back into his body as he landed on the ground. Naruto took a few steps, before he heard the sound of explosions and saw Yang pass by overhead and continue to sail through the trees by using her weapon as a boost.

He sighed in relief.

She hadn't seen him.

_[With Ruby]_

"Gotta find him, gotta find him, gotta fina him!" Ruby yelled in near panic as she rushed towards the area that she was sure that she had seen Naruto land. She had been surprised when she had seen Naruto riding on top of a a giant shadow puppet, but then she had reasoned that with his unique Semblence that he was constantly making up new techniques. They were HANDS, so why no use hands like they could be used.

_[With Weiss]_

"He is making this almost TOO easy." Weiss said as she jogged towards when she saw Naruto touch down, she wasn't going to stress herself over this. She would take it easy, and then she would make sure that she got Pyrrha as soon as possible. She figured that Pyrrha would be looking for Naruto, making it even easier for her in the long run. After all, just looking at the two of them she could see they had a strong relationship... an unknown relationship, but a strong one.

It was extremely obvious Pyrrha had a thing for Naruto.

It was also easy to see that Naruto was unsure of his feelings for Pyrrha.

They would look for each other, and that would lead to her finding both of them for her dream team.

_[With Ren]_

"Okay, so Nora landed somewhere over there... and Naruto landed over there... looks like it is Nora I'm after." Ren said as he walked towards the direction tgat he was sure that he had seen Nora fall towards. He had seen what Naruto had done, so he was sure that multiple people would be heading towards Naruto at the moment. That would just make getting him too hard for him to bother, even more so when he might meet up with somebody before meeting Naruto.

Just the search for Naruto made finding Naruto less likely, because nearly everyone was looking for him.

You were MORE likely to find another person searching, than you were to find-

"Boop." Nora said as she appeared in front of him and touched his nose. Ren smiled for a second, before he sighed.

Okay, NOW they would find Naruto.

_[With Blake]_

"Gotta find Naruto, gotta find Naruto, gotta find Naruto!"

"What was that?" Blake questioned when she heard the sound of somebody running, shouting something near the top of her lungs. Blake had landed without any problems at all, but the cut down tree that she had used to slow herself would say otherwise. Blake looked around, but she blinked when she noticed something red on a collision course with her.

"Gotta FIND-AH!?" Ruby shouted when she slammed right into Blake and knocked them to the ground. Blake looked down at Ruby, while the girl was still falling into her.

Their lips met.

...

'Now I have kissed ALL 3 siblings... I don't know what to... this is my partner.' Blake thought with a sigh as she pushed Ruby off of her. Ruby wasn't even fazed by the kiss, most likely because she simply didn't care about it.

"So... partner?" Ruby asked with her hand raised up nervously.

Blake only smirked at her in amusement, before turning and walking towards where she had seen the other half of the twins land.

_[With Yang]_

"Shit... I think I passed him." Yang said with a groan as she looked around. She had no clue where she was, or where Naruto was. She just knew that he landed on the ground before she did, and she passed him so he was in the direction that she had travelled. Yang palmed her face in annoyance as she started to walk back the way she came. She had KNOWN that she should have been paying more attention, instead of just having fun flying through the air by the recoil of her weapon.

"Help... somebody get me down from this tree." Yang heard the sound of Vomit boy calling out from not very far away.

...

'Nope.' Yang thought to herself with a grin. She placed her family above people she didn't know. So she walked away without a second though as she travelled where she had thought Naruto to be.

_[With Pyrrha]_

"Okay, so I threw my weapon that way to help that Jaune fellow... but Naruto went... that way... hmm... I do need my weapon, but getting it means I team up with Jaune instead of Naruto... and that Naruto will most likely be taken." Pyrrha figured as she looked towards two opposite directions. She had seen Naruto land in a clearing in th distance, she could actually see him from her location on top of the tree. She had a clear view of Naruto, and the fact he was with nobody at the moment.

Nobody had teamed up with him yet.

At the same time, she could see Weiss, Yang, Ruby and Blake, and Ren and Nora moving towards his location.

Several other people had already teamed up together even further away in the distance, and several people were in combat with a group of Grimm... low ranked ones since the Grimm were being handled well.

She couldn't see Jaune, but she had heard him thank her for pinning him to a tree to stop him from hitting thw ground.

Currently, Blake and Ruby were the closest... with Ren and Nora taking their time about it.

Yang had passed Jaune without looking in his direction.

Pyrrha jumped out of the tree, before she touched the ground and started running as fast as she could in Naruto's direction.

_[With Jaune]_

...

"I am stuck... in a tree... somebody save me already." Jaune said with a self-disappointed look on his face. His face lit up with a bright smile when he heard the sound of a person russling through the bushes.

He saw Weiss Schnee.

...

"... You aren't who I was looking for... this is a disappointment." Weiss said with an annoyed look on her face when she made eye contact with Jaune. She was palming her face, before she looked up at Jaune. They said they were monitering the test, so she couldn't just pretend that she hadn't seen him. At the same time... just one look at the tall blond showed that he wasn't the best fighter. He had needed to be saved, couldn't come up with his own landing strategy... and he couldn't get himself down from a tree... when the ONLY thing pinning him there was a spear thrown by most likely Pyrrha.

She was partnered with Jaune.

Her dream team had died in her mind.

She might be able to salvage the situation-

"What was that?" Jaune asked, interupting her thoughts when something burst out of the trees and ran RIGHT by them.

...

"Was that a velociraptor?" Weiss asked with her jaw dropped. She had JUST seen something about as tall as a human, but with a long reptillian body... it was without hair and scaly... and it had two short arms with powerful legs with a single long claw on each foot.

"Aren't dinosaurs suppose to be extinct?" Jaune asked, before the spear came unwedged and he was dropped onto the floor.

_[With Yang]_

...

"Was that a Velociraptor that just passed me?" Yang asked with her jaw dropped at what she had just seen running passed her.

"I don't know, but it looks like we are partners now." She heard the sound of somebody behind her, and her eyebrow twitched when she saw Pyrrha standing there with a small smile on her face.

_[With Naruto]_

...

...

"Are you a Velociraptor?" Naruto asked when he stared down the meat eating dinosaur eye to green eye. Naruto was scratching his head, while one of his aura arms holding the dinosaur in front of him. It was looking at him curiously, while Naruto saw something around it's neck. Naruto let the beast down, before he reached forward and placed his hand on top of the raptor's snout. The beast shook his hand off, before Naruto sent it a deadpan look.

...

"Attack me and die, see if I won't do it." Naruto told it, before he plucked something golden from the raptor.

_Rex_

...

"Your name is Rex? That sounds... weird... you are a velociraptor." Naruto commented, before the raptor gave him a deadpan, annoyed, yet somehow happy stare.

...

Weird.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**If you look at when Penny destroys those two Bullheads in Season 1, you can SEE a velociraptor falling out of the cargo for like half a second.**_  
_**Look up - RWBYsaurus**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	12. Chapter 12 First Day: Traps

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"How are we suppose to find Naruto?" Pyrrha asked as she looked around the clearing. They had been the first to arrive, and when they had they had seen that Naruto wasn't in the clearing that he had landed in... though there were signs of a recent battle against Grimm from the quickly disintegrating corpses of the Grimm that had been killed.

...

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow when she saw Yang muttering to herself.

"Yang... how are we suppose to find Naruto?" Pyrrha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We did see a Velociraptor earlier right?" Yang asked with a growing grin on her face, and Pyrrha raised an eyebrow at that.

"Yes, odd, but I think it was heading here." Pyrrha told Yang, not sure what the question was about.

"Well then, Jurassic Times call for Jurassic measures." Yang said, and she waited for a few moments.

"GODDAMNIT YANG!"

"He is that way." Yang said as she pointed North-east of their current location. Pyrrha's jaw dropped when she heard the strength of Naruto's shout, while Yang looked completely full of herself at how she had managed to track down Naruto. They even had a near-exact location because of how many birds had been startled into flying away a certain distance from them. That was an amazing way to find Naruto, so Pyrrha cleared her throat with a blush on her face.

"Do you like reading? Have you red pubes?" Pyrrha made a joke about her own red hair, while Yang raised an eyebrow.

"GODDAMNIT YANG!"

...

"I didn't even make that one!" Yang shouted back towards the shout, while Pyrrha raised an eyebrow out of surpise.

"Which 3rd grader has the best body, the blonde, the brunette, or the redhead? The blonde, she is 18." Pyrrha said, making a blonde joke this time, and she looked around for a moment.

"PYRRHA!"

"You DO know he is Blond AND Red Haired right? You just make jokes about both of his hair colors." Yang told Pyrrha with an unamused look on her face.

She was blonde too.

"How did he realize it was me though?" Pyrrha asked with a surprised look towards the sky.

"I'm a blondie, and proud of it... I don't really DO blonde jokes very often... and don't really often make red headed jokes... both of my siblings had red in their hair... though I do wonder if the carpet will match the-" Yang started, before they both blinked when a red blur came out of the trees and started to head straight towards them. Yang was then given a harsh tackle to the ground by none other than Ruby, and at the moment Ruby had her hands around Yang's neck.

"Yang! Seriously, what is with all of the bad puns!" Ruby shouted as she comically choked the life out of her sister. Blake grabbed Ruby by the hoodie, before she pulled her off her sister.

"We don't have time for you to kill... her... lets go and make a base why we still have daylight... Grimm are more active at night, and visibility will be cut down... Grimm are black... that is a bad thing for us." Blake commented to Ruby, though she was hiding the real objective of finding Naruto from Yang.

If she did THAT to her for the accidently kiss, she would hate to see what Yang would do to her if she did something else.

...

She didn't want to lose her virginity to a blonde... girl.

She didn't even have an interest in romance right now, she just wanted to finish school... anyway, it wasn't like there was anyone that she could see herself in a relationship... 3 people popped into her mind... and she pushed out the 3 people that she kissed from her brain.

That kiss with Yang... that had been all she could dream about that entire night.

Yang... was a great fucking kisser.

"Hey Babe, wanna catch a Yang-train... this train may lack of wang... but it makes up for it with Yang." Yang said with a grin on her face as she winked at Blake. Blake visibly rolled her eyes, before she blinked.

"GODDAMNIT YANG!"

"Naruto is that way, lets hurry Blake!" Ruby called out as she grabbed Blake by the front of her shirt and she used her Semblence... and right away she and Blake vanished in a swirl os rose petals that forced Yang and Pyrrha to wave their hands in front of their faces.

"GODDAMNIT YANG!"

"... Wait, that one came from the other side of the..." Yang questioned when she noticed a similar shout coming from the opposite direction.

"GODDAMNIT YANG!"

"What is going on here?" Pyrrha asked as well, confused when she heard the voice coming from the South. She turjned around and looked into the forets for the source of the sound, but saw nothing for her troubles.

"I think this is trick... I knew it. Look a pipe made out of ice coming from the ground." Yang said as she pointed to where the voice came beem coming from.

Great... now they didn't know if he was really where his voices were coming from or not.

"He is making this harder than it has to be." Pyrrha admitted when she took a step forward, before she was jerked up into the air when her foot was trapped by a rope. She was hanging upside down moments later, looking at Yang, who was grinning at her with a smug look on her face.

"Naruto is a prankster... I think he wants to toy with anyone coming after him." Yang said as she grabbed Pyrrha by the hand and yanked her down from the tree, breaking the tree branch that she was on as well. She was surprised when the branch that hit the ground activated a second trap. They saw a rope snap, before the ground under them was revealed to be nothing more than dirt covered ice. The ice was destroyed, and they were both made to fall into the hole and land on their asses inside of it.

"That hurt a little." Pyrrha commented as she looked at the 15 foot drop they had just suffered.

"I don't see him anywhere Ren, are you sure his voice came from here?" The loud sounds of Nora were heard as she and Ren entered the clearing.

"It might have, but there are signs of a fight. No blood though, he must have abandoned this place to find more secure ground... he likely headed towards the hills." Ren told Nora as he looked at the elavated land in trhe distance. It was a common plan, heading towards higher ground after all.

"What is this?" Nora asked when she looked at a rope on the ground. Ren's eyes widened when Nora grabbed the rope and pulled on it, but before he could shout out the two of them saw the dirt around them shift... and ropes wrapped them together tightly before they could make another move. They fell to the ground, tied up, and both of them seemed a little amused... though Ren realized that they had been got by a trap.

"Hey, somebody mind tossing us down some rope!" Yang shouted from the hole.

"Kind of tied up right now." Nora said back to Yng, just going with the flow of things.

"He trap you guys too?" Pyrrha called out, an unsure tone to her voice. They couldn't see what was going on, but the ice lining the walls would make it hard for them to climb out and see.

"Nevermind, I got this." Ren said as he cut them free using the edge of his weapon. With them cut free, they grabbed the rope, before they moved over towards the hole Yang and Pyrrha were in. Nora grabbed the rope, before Ren threw the other end of the rope down into the hole. In seconds Yang came out of the hole, followed by Pyrrha, and both of them looked rather thankful.

"I saw this coming... there he is!" Yang called out when she saw something move through the woods... something very Naruto shaped. She started to run towards the trees with a grin on her face, with Nora following behind with an excited look on her face... both of them were followed by their partners.

When they GOT to the woods that excitement died.

It gave way to pain.

Yang and Nora slammed into a wall made of ice... hard.

"Okay, he is playing with us. He cast his reflection on this thin ice to make us think he is this way... so he went the other way." Pyrrha said, knowing this tactic that Naruto used very well. He would often create extremely think ice that would cast his reflection in the way of an illusion. It was like having a clone, but when something tied to attack it they got hurt themselves or broke the ice.

He rarely used it, because it wasted his dust on a distraction.

"Ow... I am SO smacking his ass for this." Yang growled out lightly as she rubbed her red nose.

"I wouldn't suggest that, he must have this entire place boobytapped against Grimm... and sadly we are looking for him so we are getting caught in these traps." Ren explained to her as he helped Nora into a standing position again. They were all attracted to the loud sounds of something hollow, the cry of a strange animal, before they looked and saw Naruto riding on the back of Rex all the way through the clearing.

He waved at them.

Nora waved back at him.

Ruby and Blake were then seen chasing after Naruto and Rex, though Ruby did wave at them like Naruto did, and Nora waved back at her.

"Naruto! Team up with me!" Weiss shouted as she ran into the clearing with an exhausted Jaune... and then the two of them stepped onto a rope. There was snapping sound in the trees, before a LARGE log started to fall down towards them like a hammer. Weiss and Jaune were both smacked by the hammer log, before the were launched towards the ground, where they hit the ground... and the ground cracked. The dirt moved aside to real they were on ice. When the ice broke, they both fell into a deep pit with shouts of shock.

...

"Funny when it happens to somebody else." Yang said with a thumbs up to the sky, pride in her eyes.

"It's getting dark... I think that we need to set up some kind of camp soon... lets look for those supplies. Maybe there will be something to start a fire with." Pyrrha suggested to Yang, who shook her head.

"No thanks, I'm going to go find my siblings. Come along if you want, but I'm not going to let them face the night alone." Yang told Pyrrha, who DID understand that Yang was doing her job as big sibling. She followed Yang as she ran after where Ruby and Blake went, knowing that following them would lead them to Naruto.

The race for the 3 people team was still on.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**No, Rex won't be Naruto's partner... maybe an animal companion, but not a partner for school.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	13. Chapter 13 Team Up

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**That Yaoi pairing IS... Sun-Neptune! Other pairings will be decided later based on the reviews I got.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

'Shit... I am running myself dry.' Naruto thought as he looked at his nearly empty pipe. For the passed 3 hours he had been running around the forest, he was trying to help Ozpin out by making things more stressfull for everyone involved in the test. He had just messed with the other people he didn't know by name, and Ruby with Blake had been hot on his trail. Weiss and Jaune had actually stumbled onto one of the supply bags and were setting up camp for the night.

It would appear that despite her temper, Weiss was moderately good at kicking Jaune's ass into gear.

Cardin had actually found the other supply bag, which had a tent in it and an extra weapon to help increasing the chances of survival, as well as food and water.

He had been avoiding eye contact with everyone that could be a partner, though at this point the only two teams seriously chasing him were those with his sisters on them.

Ren and Nora had decided to head to higher ground to increase their chances of surviving, since they had no reason to really team up with anyone.

Naruto looked at Ruby Rex... the velociraptor reminded him of his red sister in the way that the thing was damn affectionate. Naruto had no clue where that thing went, but it would come back for it's collar... that much was for sure. Naruto had the things collar in his hands, though he wasn't sure why he had grabbed the thing... just a hunch but he figured the dino was pretty important.

It wasn't everyday you saw one of those with a collar... or a dino at all.

Naruto coughed into his hand and fell out of the tree he was in, landing on the ground roughly Naruto groaned in pain. Naruto then gagged, before he spit out a little bit of blood. Naruto sighed in annoyance, before he opened his mouth and pinched his tongue. Naruto looked down with crossed eyes, before he noticed that the bite wasn't that deep.

Yeah, when he landed he had bit his tongue.

Seriuously! Even with aura, his durability was shot to fucking hell! In his old life, he could walk off falling from the moon if he wanted to. Now, just tripping could make him bleed... it was pathetic!

He could hear growling close by, and he unfolded his scythe and jumped up. He set off his rifle, and the recoil sent him spinning just as an Ursa appeared under him. With his spin, Naruto sliced the bear-like Grimm in half with ease, before he fired his Uzumaki Rose into the air and started to spin as he shot towards the ground. He cut the head off another Ursa, before he spun on his feet and cut an Ursa down forehead to crotch with his third slice. Naruto did all of this in a second, and like that 3 Ursa were dead on the ground.

Naruto looked at his ammo and he winced.

2 shots left.

He didn't know he was going to be staying the night, and he had already run into a pack of beowolves and a mess of King Taijitu that depleted his ammo to nearly nothing.

After that he would have to use his Semblence to fight, or just stick to his weapon's scythe form without using any ammo. He could do either, but both had advantages and disadvantages.

"Naruto!" Yang shouted as she appeared behind him and pulled him into a tight hug, while Naruto looked surprised at her for finding him how.

"How did you find me... WHEN did you find me!?" Naruto asked in shock, before he noticed that Pyrrha was standing behind Yang with her spear in her hand... in rifle mode with the scope up.

"We went into the trees and looked for you." Pyrrha explained as she looked through her school.

"Then why did MY UNDERWEAR!?" Naruto shouted when Yang grabbed him by the boxers and lifted him up in the air that way. Naruto gasped in freaking shock, before Yang dropped him onto his feet. Naruto was groaning as he squirmed around, trying to get his underwear where they should be... and out from between his cheeks.

"That is for worrying me. Why were you running away like that, and what was up with messing with people... everyone exhausted themselves looking for you?" Yang asked with her big sister tone. Pyrrha laughed a little at this new, more nervous side of Naruto that she was seeing as he tried to push his underwear back where they belonged.

"I was trying to get people to work together... failed horribly... I think you stretched them... dang, they are stretched!" Naruto said when he looked at the fibers sticking out at odd placed. Everyone had their favorite pair of boxers, and these were his favorite pair. He liked the green with pink hearts, not only did Ruby pick them out, but they matched his favorite pair from his original life.

"I'll take you shopping, but lets get to higher ground." Yang said with a huff as she turned around and started to walk away.

"... You go underwear shopping with your sisters?" Pyrrha whispered to him, and he looked at her with dull eyes.

"Ruby tags along, if I like it or not... and with Yang... I have no clue." Naruto said with a sigh. He had no idea why Yang would even want to go get new boxers with him, it wasn't like he had to try them on. He just picked up a pack of them, and he was good to go. It was strange, then again, girls made underwear shopping a bigger deal than it actually was.

It was underwear, not picking a girlfriend or boyfriend.

"So, did you really try and bring everyone together... are you okay? You are bleeding." Pyrrha said when she noticed that he seemed to have some blood on him.

"Bit my tongue when I fell from the tree." Naruto said as he showed her his tongue, and she could see the red bite marks. She nodded, while Yang sighed in relief when she heard that it wasn't anything major.

"Where did that raptor go anyway... you were riding it earlier." Yang commented as she looked around for something she viewed as dangerous.

"Ruby Rex? He went running off somewhere, no clue where... didn't ask." Naruto commented with a slight grin on his face.

"I'm hungry." Yang said with an annoyed look on her face. Naruto reached into his scarf, before he surprised everyone by pulling out some energy bars.

"Do you always carry those around?" Pyrrha asked, and Naruto shook his head.

"Stole them from Cardin and his team a few hours ago... I only have two though... so here you go." Naruto said as he handed both of the bars to his sister and Pyrrha.

"No, you take it... I have these to carry my extra water and food." Yang joked lightly as she jumped a little and let her breats shake lightly. Not enough to bring a lot of attention to them, but enough to make them known as the subject of her statement.

"No, you need it... I'm pretty much out of ammo and dust. Your fighting style needs the energy more than mine." Naruto said as he pushed the bar into her hands, while Pyrrha already her her bar unwrapped and had already taken a bite out of it.

...

'Oh god, that is ungodly bitter.' Pyrrha thought with a disgusted look on her face.

"You eat it!" Yang said forcefully, before she was surprised when Naruto took it from her and opened it... then he shoved it into her mouth and jumped on top of her. She was forced to chew and swallow the small bar, while Pyrrha took off a piece of her own bar and handed it to Naruto.

"Here, it isn't much but..." Pyrrha started, before Yang put Naruto in a headlock and forced the bar down his throat with a savage grin on her face.

"Bitter isn't it! Justice, that bar tasted like crap! Now I know why you were eager to give it to me, you HATE bitter stuff." Yang said with a clearly annoyed look on her face.

"I WILL bite your boob right now!" Naruto called out to her with his own annoyed expression. Pyrrha pulled Yang off Naruto, but she was too late when Naruto snapped... but instead of biting Yang's breast he ended up biting somebody else.

"I found you" Ruby called out as she and Blake entered the dark clearing.

*Chomp*

...

"Heh." Yang said with a snort as she looked at Naruto biting Ruby on the head.

"Ouch." Pyrrha said in sympathy for Ruby, while Blake palmed her face.

BOTH siblings were idiots.

"Found you Naruto!" Ruby called out with a large smile on her face, completely missing the fact that he was still biting her. Naruto stopped doing that, before he looked at Blake with a dull gaze.

'Night vision... not fair.' Naruto thought in annoyance as he looked at Blake, who sent him a raised eyebrow. Then she realized what he was annoyed about when she realized he didn't want to be found.

She smirked.

'Faunus.' She said mentally, knowing that he couldn't hear her.

*Gggggrrrrrrrrrrr*

They all blinked when they looked behind them and saw a whole lot of Grimm rushing towards them. They started to get into fighting positions... then they turned tail and started to run when they saw just HOW outnumbered they were, and what kind of Grimm were outnumbering them.

NOT good odds.

_**Chapter End!  
Today is a busy day for me, I have been watching my brothers dogs and house for the last 9 days and they come home tonight. Getting their home cleaned up for them.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	14. Chapter 14 Budding Roses

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Naruto... Little Red and the Big Bad Wolf?" Ruby asked as they all ran from the hord of Grimm that were chasing after the group of 5, while Naruto looked at her.

"I was thinking Beauty and the Ultra-Beast." Naruto stated back to her, with everyone wondering how they were so calm while being chased by a large group of Grimm.

13 Beowolves, 3 Boarbatusks, a King Taijitu, and even a Deathstalker, and plenty of smaller Nevermores.

That was the herd of Grimm that was chasing after them, trying to turn them all into dinner... or just corpses if the Grimm didn't want to actually eat them.

When you were low on ammo, and half of your group were tired, even that relativally small number of Grimm wasn't something you would want to face. Deathstalkers were pretty high on the threat level, while the rest were rather small fries when compared to the giant bone covered and red mark covered scorpion types.

"Is now the time for fairy tales?" Blake asked with a clearly annoyed look on her face.

"We a re talking about battle plans... duck!" Ruby called out, and everyone ducked underneath a low hanging tree branch... that was destroyed by the Grimm chasing after them. Yang stopped and kicked one of the werewolf-like Grimm in the face, breaking it's neck and sending it toppling into the other grimm of the same time.

Ruby looked at Naruto, and the two of them nodded at each other.

Their scythes unfolded, and Ruby jumped on top of the back of his scythe. Naruto spun around quickly, before he launched Ruby towards the Grimm. She vanished in a trail of rose petals, before all of the leaves on the trees started to fall towards the ground from their enhanced speed combination. Using his strength to throw her, and then combining the recoil of her weapon with her Semblence let them surpass what her normal speed was.

Ruby WAS a bladed cannonball.

The entire group of beowolves and the King Taijitu were sliced in half in seconds, while most of the smaller Nevermore were taken out just as quickly. Tracking her with eyes became impossible for most of the group, all they saw was Ruby vanishing and most of the Grimm being sliced in half... while Ruby landed on the ground huffing slightly. She was holding her shoulder, having dislocated it when she tried to finish off the Deathstalker... but the thing's armor was too thick for her to get through with a single attack.

She launched herself towarsds Naruto, and their scythe blades connected and he swung her around, before he let her down on the ground.

Together, they both sliced through 4 small Nevermore with ease, while Pyrrha shot 2 of the boar-grimm in the eyes and killed them in seconds.

Yang punched one with an explosive punch, before the thing was knocked into the air. Then she punched it in the stomach with both of her fists and sent it flying back quickly towards the angry Deathstalker. In seconds, their only enemy was the giant Deathstalker... and sadly none of them had an attack that would get passed it's defense.

Or at least, not attacks they could use at the moment.

Blake at least stalled for time by shooting out one of the many eyes of the Deathstalker, getting it to back off of them long enough for them to turn tail and run again.

Naruto and Pyrrha shared a look, before she grabbed his wrist and flung him up into the air. She raised her shield, and he landed on top of it, standing on the blade of his weapon. Naruto placed the barrel of his weapon against her shield, and Pyrrha lowered her shield so that Naruto was facing a thick group of trees. Naruto pulled the trigger, and with a boom he was sent flying t owards the trees while spinning. Naruto chopped down the entire set of trees, right when the Deathstalker was walking underneath it, and the logs started to rain down on top of the powerful Grimm.

Yet, even that would only hold it for a small time after it was unstunned from being buried.

"Thats not going to hold it long, we need to get out of here." Blake said when Naruto rejoined the group, and even though everyone agreed with her they knew that a single Grimm could very well attract more Grimm, and staying in place fighting for too long would end up being their own mistake if they were outnumbered again.

"Where are we going to go?" Yang asked with a look towards Pyrrha, expecting her to have an idea of where to stay.

"I say we head where we came from, if we just killed the Grimm from that area... then aren't there going to be less Grimm there?" Ruby said, looking towards where they came from.

"Good idea, lets do that." Naruto agreed instantly, trusting Ruby's judgement.

So with that, they all started to run in the direction that they came from... many of them running around the buried Deathstalker, or jumping on top of it and running over it. They were glad that Grimm stayed stunned for good periods of time, or that they had injured it more than they thought they had.

It wasn't until after they had already passed the Deathstalker that it broke out of the falling trees holding it down.

Naruto twisted his body and dodged a grimm that jumped out of the trees, before he sliced it in half before it could touch the ground. Ruby jumped over it's corpse before she tripped over it, while everyone else looked around and saw a few sets of glowing red eyes in the woods.

"There are a lot of them... oh my god!" Blake said with wide eyes, covering her mouth in horror when she saw what was happening on the other end of the bushes.

"What... what are you seeing?" Pyrrha asked, having noticed that Blake could see better in the dark than the others could.

"There is another team nearby... they didn't make it. The Grimm got them." Naruto said as he looked away from the scene, he could feel what was going on even if he couldn't see it.

Everyone offered their silent prayers to the souls of those that had died.

Ozpin had said that death was possible, and that the test had been made harder than what it was before... They understood that this was a school training warriors, and they were going into a line of work where any mission could be their last... but to know that people died just on the test alone to get into the school was a morbid thought.

"... Come on, lets go." Yang said with a grim look on her face.

Their negative emotions would attract Grimm if they stayed in this area too long, and the grimm that were already in the area were more concerned... with something else at the moment. Nobody wanted to leave the bodies to the grimm to eat, but they couldn't afford to risk trying to retrieve bodies that would only slow them down and cause them to be open targets. Ruby was completely silent while she was running, the most affected by the deaths of their fellow students.

Naruto was affected almost as much as her though, despite his experience.

He hated it when his comrades died, he had sent people on missions to die... and this feeling that he couldn't help them was the worst to him.

It didn't matter HOW old you got, or how much experience you had. Death wasn't something easy to deal with, and it was wrong when it was easy. That was why Naruto held onto Ruby's hand while they were running, and why Yang seemed to be more... well she had a strong emotion coming off of her. She seemed determined more than ever now, if that was good or bad for him he didn't know.

_-With Weiss and Jaune-_

"This will have to do for now... I will take first watch. You just stay out of my way." Weiss said as she finished making a barrier out of ice around the camp they were using. She had a full circle of ice spikes all around them, but she wasn't surprised when she saw that a few Grimm were already coming into the area.

Jaune had his sword drawn, but for the most part he wasn't inspiring confidence in him.

"What are those doing here?" Jaune asked, and Weiss sighed in disappointment.

"Grimm are attracted to negative emotion. Anger, hate, fear, disappointment, terror... negative emotions attract them like crazy. They can sense it, they must sense my disappointment... and look at you... your footwork is at the level of a complete novice. You are holding your sword wrong, and you don't have your guard.

"Huh?" Jaune questioned, and Weiss stabbed the ground behind her, and ice sprouted up from it and killed the two grimm that had tried to rush them.

"Your stance, completely disappointing. You are extremely weak, you don't hold your sword with a proper grip. Your knees are shaking, and you don't seem to have experiencing even using that sword. I wanted a partner, not some project... I am going to have to put a lot of work into you." Weiss said with obvious annoyance in her voice.

"Project... me?" Jaune asked as he pointed to himself, not sure what to think about that.

"Yes, you. I don't want my partner to be complete trash, so until you aren't trash I expect you to improve under my tutoring." Weiss stated with narrowed eyes, her hands on her hips as she leaned forward and looked at him in the eyes. Jaune laughed nervously, before he looked behind Weiss and saw that the dead grimm were starting to turn into steam and vanish.

"Is... is that normal?" Jaune asked as he pointed at the grimm.

"Shut up." Weiss said as she looked around with a furrowed brow.

Was that gunfire?

"Huh?" Jaune asked, and Weiss slapped him upside the head.

"I said shut up... I heard gunfire. It was coming from that hill over there. Get ready Jaune, we are going to go try and help out whoever is fighting." Weiss said as she started to walk out of the barrier of ice through the small hole in the front of it. Jaune's eyes widened, and now he was able to hear the gunfire now that he was paying attention to it.

"You want to help them?" Jaune asked with wide eyes.

He had not expected her to be so... selfless like that.

"I don't want to... it is my duty. I am here, because this is the place I should be. It is my duty as a huntress to save my comrades when they need saving. Like it or not, everyone in this forest is my comrade." Weiss said with her annoyance still showing... but even with how annoyed she sounded Jaune looked very impressed with what she had said.

Despite being a bit of a bossy, she had a... good heart.

"Lets go then!" Jaune shouted with more enthusiam, eager to help Weiss out.

"Shut up, don't be so loud." Weiss told him, and he zipped his mouth shut with a grin on his face. She palmed her face, before she dragged it down.

Why... why couldn't she have gotten the Invincible Girl or the Once in a Lifetime Genius?

Why was she stuck... with somebody that didn't even know how to properly hold a sword, or even a simple stance?

She was surprised when she felt something coming closer.

Then 5 people came rushing out of the woods.

Then a giant Deathstalker came rushing out after them.

...

Weiss felt like pulling her hair out at the roots.

This. Day. Sucked.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	15. Chapter 15 Grimm Situation

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Lots of running... not fun." Naruto groaned out as he panted, leaning with his back against a tree. Once more, he was faced with something else that he hated about this body he was in... while his aura was immense when compared to the others of other people, and his stamina was above average... his stamina was only a fraction of what it used to be in his real body. Now he got tired after less than 12 hours of activity, which was even less than what he could do when he was 12 years old in his original body... heck, he doubted he could go for even so much as 6 hours straight in this body.

He liked this body, but he missed how OP his old body was.

Even with a single arm, before he got the new arm, he had seen been going on missions and taking out crime lords with ease.

He was glad that the other seems to be in equally exhausted states.

Jaune and Weiss were worse off, despite not having been running as long as they had.

Ruby and Pyrrha were best off, being a runner and a somebody with long enough legs that she wasted less energy running. Yang was better off than Blake, who was panting with her back against the tree next to him. Yang did had a quick recharge time, which he attributed to her breasts. She stored all of her damn energy in those things, to the point that she could call upon them when she needed to.

"It's DEAD, we killed and it's dead now." Ruby called out, and she collapsed backwards into Naruto's lap with a happy sigh.

"I'm out of ammo." Yang said as she looked at her gauntlets, and she noticed that she was completely spent of her ammo. That Deathstalker had been a tough one, the moss on it showing it had survived many battles and only strengthened. She didn't have a single bit of ammo left on her, though she didn't need it as much.

"I have about a 5th of my ammo." Pyrrha said as she checked her own ammo, she didn't use her ammo very much in battles so she still had a good amount of it.

"Out." Ruby said with a pleasant tone to her voice, not all that worried about the situation now that she was together with her twin again.

"Nearly full." Weiss stated as she looked at her weapon, though she was slowly recovering from the complete loss of her stamina, of which she was not nearly as 'full' as she had ammo.

"I use... a sword... no... ammo!" Jaune asked out, still attempting to catch his breath.

"I have most of my ammo." Blake said when she looked at how well off she was, and was pleasantly surprised to see she didn't have nearly as much of her reserves gone as she thought she had.

"I'm spent... Blake, anything around us?" Naruto asked Blake as he wiped the sweat from his face. She looked around the area, before she shook her head, and he sighed in relief.

"Anyone have anything to say?" Yang asked with a look around, she didn't quite trust Blake's sight as much as Naruto seemed to trust it.

"Rule One: Nobody leaves the group alone, not even to go to the bathroom. Rule Two: 3 people need to stay awake at all times. Rule Three: You hear something, you wake people up right away. Rule Four: Nobody make out with anyone in the woods, people who make out in the woods, die in the woods." Naruto said with a light tone to his voice near the end. He remembered using the bathroom in the woods alone once, and that got him tied up while he was taking a piss. He didn't want to repeat getting caught by surprise with his pants down, though he would have liked to piss on the people that caught him with his pants down.

"Oh darn, and here I wanted to make out with short, pale, and bossy over there." Yang mocked with a grin on his face. She yelped when Ruby pinched her thigh, and she looked at the youngest sister with surprise. She was more surprised when Naruto punched her in the arm, and she rubbed her arm lightly in surprise.

"Pale skin, paler than hers." Ruby said as she pointed at herself, who practically glowed in the moonlight.

"Pale skin, as pale as Ruby's skin." Naruto said, pointing to Ruby, even though he himself seemed to have an unreal glow about him in the moonlight. He missed his peach skin, his pale skin attracted a lot of attention to himself. He liked the bond he shared with Ruby because of it, but pale skin and silver eyes was a strange combination.

"Hey! I am not bossy... or short, I am average height!" Weiss said with a huff to her tone, while Jaune looked away from her. It was obvious Yang wasn't the only one who thought she was bossy, while Blake was looking at Pyrrha for a moment when she saw the young woman lean against the tree, and place her hand on top of Naruto's hand with a small smile on her face.

'Well... that is certainly interesting. Didn't know she had a thing for the innocent type.' Blake thought with a slight smile on her face. She wouldn't have thought somebody as famous as Pyrrha would be dating... and her line of thought was cancelled when she noticed that Pyrrha took her hand off of his hand moments later when he didn't even seem to notice what she had did.

She took that back, Naruto was simply oblivious to a girl's feelings.

"I like pale skin." Jaune said with a light sound to his voice, looking at Weiss with a slight smile on his face. He was instantly the subject of multiple looks from every pale skinned person in the group... basically, Jaune was being stared at by everyone. Blake ands Pyrrha had pale skin, but their skin was closer to olive pale, so it was a little bit darker than the more pale of the group. They didn't stick out nearly as much in the dark.

"So, when are we splitting up this little group?" Weiss asked as she looked at the large group.

7 people was 5 too many for the groups to really form.

"She has a point, most of us already have teams." Blake said with an awkward look towards Ruby, who was her own partner for this test, and more than likely her partner for the next few years.

"This is a teamwork test right?" Ruby asked Naruto, gaining everyones attention. Naruto nodded and pat Ruby on the head, while everyone seemed curious about what he knew.

"That much is obvious, but... what else could you be referring too?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow, with Naruto sighing.

"Ozpin is setting the teams against each other. He placed a _few_ supply sets to make the teams go for them, people who would be panicking when they realized they didn't have enough packed. There is only one golden prize, so people will fight each other and run themselves dead looking for it. Basically, since the start of this test he has been forcing us to seperate, and forget that the Grimm are the enemy... Not other humans, nor Faunus." Naruto said seriously, and he was genuinely surpising everyone but Ruby around him. He would often tell the her importance of teamwork, so she had prioritized that above everything else.

"Well, I'm ashamed at not seeing that sooner." Pyrrha noted, with Blake nodding nearby. She should have seen that from the beginning, it just made so much sense.

"If you knew this the entire time, why didn't you tell us? Why did you try and TRAP us?" Yang asked with a frustrated look on her face.

"Those traps were for the Grimm, and I was going to pick my own team on my own terms at the end of the night... somebody ruined that. I wanted to work with the people that first understood the meaning of the test... I let my guard down, and that failed." Naruto stated with more than a little shame in his voice. Neither Yang nor Pyrrha had understood the meaning of the test, yet he was now officially partners with them.

Ruby understood the test, but she was his twin who he shared a very close bond with. She understood how he thought, so she would understand the test.

"What about the velociraptor?" Blake asked with a deadpan tone to her voice.

...

"Ruby-Rex went off to hunt or something. She us a _clever girl_." Naruto said with a light grin on his face. Yang took a moment, before she broke out in laughs when she understood the joke that he had made.

"We have... 6 hours until dawn, and a few more hours after that until we should head back to the cliff." Pyrrha said, the joke going over her head, as she looked at the moon. Naruto nodded, while Yang calmed herself down and looked around.

"Okay, we need a fire, some wood... actually, who wants to huddle up for warmth? Fire would attract things to us." Yang suggested when she realized her own first suggestion would just end of biting them in the ass.

There was a russling sound, and everyone looked around and saw a student... an injured student carrying his injured partner. They were both covered in blood, and one of them was knocked clear out. The knocked out one was missing his right leg, while the one still awake was missing an arm at the elbow. Their featured were covered by blood, but you could see that the knocked out person was a girl and the one carrying her was a guy.

Naruto covered Ruby's eyes before she could see them.

Jaune looked like he was going to through up.

"Hel-help us... Grimm... packs of them." The boy said with a gruff sound to his voice.

"Packs?" Blake whispered, slightly alarmed by what the boy had said, while Naruto helped the girl off of the guy and laid her on the ground. Naruto looked at her injuried, and he could feel that she was out of aura... the reason why she even had this extent of injuries. She was quickly bleeding out, and the wound couldn't be more than 2 minutes off in the case of her leg. It wasn't bleeding much, mostly because... she was dead.

She had been dead... for awhile now.

Even before she had lost her leg actually, the clawmark going through her chest showed her heart and how it had been cut rather deeply.

The boy was delusional to think he could help her.

"Can... can you help Bell?" The boy asked with hope in his eyes.

He either didn't know she was dead, or he really was delusional.

"Of course he can, Naruto is a great-" Ruby started to say in confidence, while Naruto looked down.

"No... I can't help her. Not even I can revive the dead." Naruto said as he sucked in the last of hsi blue dust, before he breathed a fine layer a ice mist over her to preserve her body. The boy looked aboslutely devastated, while those around Naruto were sad for him. The boy was actually crying now, though he seemed to wobble on his feet before he hit the ground.

Naruto rushed to his side and looked over the nearly unconscious boy.

He had lost a lot of blood.

Naruto shook his head with a frown on his face, something wasn't right about this.

Naruto realized what it was a moment later, before he looked at where they were standing. There were small flowers on the ground, each of them releasing a small amount of gas. Naruto created an aura hand that covered his mouth, and he started to call out to his friends as the illusion of the boy and the girl faded away.

They were all knocked out cold.

Naruto created 3 more large hands and scooped up all of his friends, before he started to run as far away from the flowers as he could.

This was bad, this was really bad.

The ice dust he breathed in, and his resistance to chemicals had been the only reason he was still awake. Naruto rushed to get his friends out of the area, because if he was right then it would be only a matter of time before.

The ground started to shake and crack, and something came out from under it.

The Grim those flowers were growing out of.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	16. Chapter 16 Dust Cure

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

'Shit... of all times... what the HELL kind of Grimm is that?' Naruto thought as he glanced behind him. He had Jaune and Weiss in one large hand, Yang and Pyrrha in another large hand, and finally he had Ruby and Blake gripped in the last hand he was using to protect his friends. He was being extra careful not to hurt any of them, but the same could not be said for the thing following behind him.

Slowly.

The Grimm that was chasing after him was slow.

That would explain why it used what it used, instead of being high on attacking ability like other Grimm, this one had extremely heavy armor on it and it grew flowers on it's back that forced the victims to see illusions, before it would paralyze them or knock them out. Naruto could feel that his right leg was slightly numb, meaning that anything that touched the flowers as well most likely went numb.

It just wasn't breathing it in, it was touching it as well.

It was a large black salamander it would seem, but about 90 percent of the Grimm's body was covered from head to toe in thick white armor. It had bright red eyes filled with hate peeking out from under the armor, and it was about 12 feet long and 4 feet tall. On it's back were the same flowers that had been releasing the venom into the air.

He could easily escape this creature... but he NEEDED those flowers.

This was a new kind of Grimm, and collecting the poison it released could greatly help people... and his friends might need and antidote for it. Naruto groaned to himself as he extended his arms, before they placed his friends in a nearby spot that was for the most part hidden from the Grimm that was trying to sniff him out. Naruto pulled his arms back into his body, before he unfolded his scythe and looked down at the Grimm.

The Grimm looked back up at him.

"I am going to call you a Floramander." Naruto said to the newly named Floramander, basically he wasn't being all that original with the name. He just combined floral, the flowers on it's back, with salamander and got the name. Naruto jumped down from the tree, before he swung his scythe and was knocked aside when the tail of the Floramander swung quicker than he was expecting and lashed him across the chest. He smacked against a tree, before he noticed that the end of the tail was bladed slightly.

He would have to watch that, he didn't want to hit by that when he ran out of aura.

Naruto dodged a tail swipe by ducking under it, and he looked for any weaknesses in the armor of the creature. Running towards the Floramander, Naruto spun around and increased the speed of his swing, before he smashed the blunt end of his scythe into the side of the Grimm's head. It was knocked over on it's side, and Naruto was able to see something... it had a softer, black underbelly.

Still spinning around, Naruto turned his scythe around and stabbed the Floramander through the torso with the tip of his scythe coming out of the top of the floramander.

Now he understood... the Grimm itself used the flowers as it's major form of combat, paralyzing it's victims by hiding underground with it's flowers growing out of the ground. Then when the people had breathed in enough of the poison, it would come out from under the ground and kill them with it's tail. The Grimm lacked enough speed to be that dangerous on it's own, so instead it used natural enhancements to be a Grimm that used traps.

Naruto started to pick some of the flowers off of it's back, before he stored them away where he kept his at the moment empty ammo bag.

Naruto went over towards his hidden friends, before he thought about how he would wake them up.

He had only been unaffected because of the ice dust he had enhaled into his body, which seemed to have neutralized most of the poison.

He was out of ice dust at the moment.

Naruto looked at Weiss, and her weapon that had multiple types of dust stored in it... even ice dust. Naruto mentally promised to pay her back, before he grabbed her weapon and removed the vial of dust he needed from the holder on the weapon. Naruto unscrewed the lip of it, before he looked at it closely for a second. It was close enough to the purity of the dust that he used for smoking, but it was blended with something else to make it even more battle oriented.

She had some SUPER high quality stuff.

Naruto dumped a little of it in his mouth, before he enhaled it into his lungs.

The poison was weak to being frozen, so he would freeze the poison and suck it out of everyone's lungs. It seemed like it was the kind to attach itself to flesh, since it had yet to come OUT of their mouths, showing that it was some heavy stuff. Naruto opened up Weiss' mouth, before he pinched her nose closed.

She was SO going to be angry at him for this.

Naruto placed his mouth on her mouth, before he forced the ice mist inside of her lungs and VERY carefully controlled it so that ONLY the poison was being frozen. Weiss seemed to sieze up, before he started to suck the poison from her lungs. Naruto stopped kissing her, before he gagged and started to spit black ice on the ground.

Ice tainted by the poison.

Weiss coughed, before she moved a little and started to shiver. She then opened her eyes with a groan and looked around, while Naruto enhaled some more dust and crawled over to Jaune.

...

Yes, even Jaune needed to be treated. Jaune, despite not really being somebody that Naruto knew, was still a person that deserved to be saved. That was why Naruto only... barely hesitated to pinch Jaune's nose, before he did the exact same thing to Jaune that he did to Weiss. Weiss on the other hand looked at the scene happening with wide eyes, a large blush on her face. She didn't even notice that Naruto was using her dust to do this. Instead, she was more concerned with the... strange action going on.

More so when Naruto started to spit out some black ice, and Jaune started to cough and awakened slowly with a groan.

Naruto continued to spit, even after all of the ice was out of his mouth. Naruto did not enjoy that, it reminded him to much of... another unpleasant memory he would rather forget. Naruto sucked in more dust, before he applied the same treatment to Blake. The girl tasted of tuna, for some very obvious reasons.

"What happened?" Jaune asked with a groan, wondering what was hurting his head so much... and why his entire chest felt so cold.

Naruto spat more black ice on the ground when he finished with Blake, and at first she didn't look like she was going to wake up on her own... so instead Naruto slapped her lightly in the face and she SHOT up holding her cheek in pain... before she groaned and held her head in annoyance when she felt a rather large headache.

"Sorry about the cheek, I panicked." Naruto said with slight truth, he had just hoped that he had gotten everything out of her.

"I am... why am I so cold?" Blake asked first thing when she noticed that she was shivering, and then she realized that Naruto... was already moving towards Ruby without hesitation.

"Incest too?" Weiss muttered, speaking for the first time since being woken up when she saw Naruto kiss his own twin sister. Jaune looked at the kiss awkwardly, while Blake figured out what had happened.

Naruto was doing something involving some kind of poison, extracting it or something similar.

She was proven right when Naruto started to spit black ice on the ground, and Ruby started to move around a little. The effects of removing the poison were just as quick as the effects of the poison itself it would seem, or maybe even quicker.

'When had we gotten poisoned?' Blake thought to herself when Naruto started to kiss Pyrrha... with a blush on his face. Ruby started to groan and roll around holding her head, the headache possibly being a temporary side effect of having the poison removed from them. Naruto quickly stopped 'curing' Pyrrha and looked at the last person that needed to be cured.

Yang.

Naruto looked at how much dust was left, before he sighed in relief. The dust was only barely depleted, so Naruto enhaled some and tossed the vial to Weiss, who caught it in surprise and looked at her weapon.

"I would yell at you... but it seems I oh you a thanks first." Weiss stated to him as he started to fix Yang up next. At this time, Pyrrha silently sat up and began to shiver more than a little. Ruby looked at Naruto kissing Yang, before she threw her hands up in the air.

"Finally! I have been waiting for you two to kiss and make up for SO long now... though I didn't expect ACTUAL kissing to be involved." Ruby exclaimed excitedly, while Naruto sent her a side glance and started to suck the poisoned ice right out of Yang. Blake on the other hand started to gather up the black ice that was on the ground, and inspected it for herself.

"He did the same thing to you Crater Face." Jaune told Ruby with some amusement in his voice.

"So?" Ruby questioned with a raised eyebrow. She saw nothing wrong with that, though Weiss looked at Jaune with a dull look.

"He kissed you too." Weiss explained to Jaune, while Pyrrha sent a death glare at Jaune. Jaune frozen, before he looked like he was going to throw up.

"No! My first kiss was suppose to be with a pretty girl... not a GUY!" Jaune screamed, while Naruto started to spit black ice at Jaune, hitting him in the face a few times. Jaune was knocked to the ground, while Naruto wiped his mouth off.

"It wasn't pleasant for me either Vomit Boy." Naruto told Jaune, using the boy's own nickname instead of his given one. Yang shot up in surprise, before she shivered and covered her chest with her arms.

'Okay... the ONE time I go without a bra, and my nipples get hard enough to slice through glass... just great.' Yang mentally complained when she felt how hard her nipples were with her arms. She was cold, her head hurt, and... her mouth tasted like Naruto... no literally, her mouth tasted like narutomaki as in the ramen topping. Her mouth LITERALLY tasted like ramen, meaning that the person that was named AFTER the ramen topping she tasted must have just kissed her rather deeply.

She breathed out deeply, and saw that her breath was a little misty.

Everyone's breaths were misty.

"Does anyone remember what happened?" Naruto asked as he leaned back against a tree, before he spit out a little blood onto the ground. It was too dark for anyone to see the color of his spit, but Blake had noticed it. She raised an eyebrow, wondering if he was okay, but figuring that if he could move then whatever it was must not be that bad.

'I hope he is okay.' Blake thought as she looked at him, while Naruto groaned in pain and held his ribs.

'Okay... broken... that Grimm must have done more damage with that tail than I thought. I must have been numbed by that poison to... oh god, it is starting to hurt.' Naruto thought with a wince of pain.

He had been affected by the numbing effects of the poison, so when he had been hit in the chests he hadn't noticed he had broken his ribs.

NOW though he was cured of the poison.

He was feeling his broken ribs and the pain that came with it in full force.

"I remember seeing a dancing polar bear." Jaune said, telling them the illusion that HE had seen before he had passed out.

"I saw my Dad." Weiss stated rather coldly.

"I was surrounded by cans of tuna." Blake recalled with a furrowed brow, wondering what was going on and what that poison had done.

"I don't really remember." Pyrrha said with a blush, not letting her eyes wonder to Naruto.

"I saw a mountain made of cookies." Ruby stated the fantasy that she had seen, with Naruto and Yang face palming at her.

"What I saw is Rated Ma, so I can't tell anyone with Ruby and Naruto around." Yang said with a slight grin on her face, while Naruto looked at her with deadpan eyes.

Okay, so only HE saw the illusion of dying people.

That sucked so hard.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	17. Chapter 17 Confused by a Rose

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Naruto... you don't have to act like you aren't hurt... it is just us two awake right now." Pyrrha told Naruto as she stayed up with him when it was there turns to take watch. She had noticed that Naruto had been unable to sleep the entire night, even when it wasn't his turn to take watch. They had all situated themselves in a cave, with a fire burning near the edge of the save to keep them warmer than they were before.

Naruto hadn't been able to sleep though.

His ribs were broken.

He was 100 percent sure that they were broken, and he was in a ton of pain at the moment. He could hardly move his body, though that might be because unlike the others that were completely poison free, Naruto still had trace amounts of it inside of his bloodstream. He was trying his damn hardest not to let his pain show though.

"It's fine Pyrrha." Naruto said with a wince when she flicked a rock at him, and it hit him in the side of the chest.

"I know what your face looks like when you are hurt... we fought each other 4 times remember?" Pyrrha asked him with a small joke to lighten the mood between them, and Naruto looked at her with a small smile and stopped forcing a smile and allowed his wince to come to his face.

"I think I broke something." Naruto told her, though he knew for a fact something was broken. He knew what a broken bone felt like, even if his pain tolerance was shot to shit he understood when he had a bone broken and when he was just heavily bruised. Pyrrha winced in sympathy, knowing the pain of a broken bone. She had broken her wrist once in a fight with Naruto, and she didn't have any hard feelings for that since she had broken a given him a bloody nose and fat lip for it.

Pyrrha moved towards Naruto, and she leaned over him and placed her hand on top of his thigh.

"If it isn't too much trouble... can I take a look at it?" Pyrrha asked, and Naruto nodded and started to remove his shirt. The atmosphere started to heat up, literally as the fire started to get a little brighter when a few sticks in the pile snapped and collapsed on other sticks. Naruto placed his shirt against the ground, before he unwrapped his scarf from around his neck. He placed it on his shirt, and Pyrrha looked at his scarred body with an understanding glance.

She had seen the scars before... though she didn't know the story behind them.

She did know that he had, had them for longer than she had known him though. She had figured it was a personal matter, so she had never asked.

Beyond the scars though, she could see that Naruto was rather toned. He was already starting to development some definition in his abs, though not all that great of an amount... he was of a lean bodytype like a swimmer or runner.

His ribs were broken though, that much was obvious. There was dark purple, nearly black, bruising covering over 80 percent of his chest, and most of it was swelled up where she suspected it to be broken. She placed her hand against him, and he hissed and she took her hand off. She had felt the heat inside of the wound, and she could feel his heart beating quickly in response to the pain.

"Oh... that isn't good." Naruto said when he saw the extent of the bruising.

"Naruto... thank you." Pyrrha said as she looked him straight in the eye, and he blinked in surprise.

"Eh?" Naruto made a noise of question, not sure what she was thanking him for.

"You risked your life for us, you made no ammo, were out of dust, and were burdened with defending 6 people at the same time. Yet, you still went through this for us. Thank you." Pyrrha said with a sincere tone on her face. Naruto blinked again, before he grinned at her.

"I am sure you would do the same for me, we are friends after all." Naruto told her, and Pyrrha registered that sentence.

Friends.

They were rivals sure, and they were very friendly with each other, and she DID consider him her best friend... but hearing him call her his friend like that. The way her ears heard that couldn't help but leave a bitter feeling inside of her, she had a feeling that she knew what she was feeling, but part of her just wanted Naruto to be happy. Then again, she also realized that Naruto was pretty ignorant to a girl's feelings for the most part.

"Yeah... friends, best buddies... rivals... comdrades." Pyrrha said awkwardly, and she started to look at the flames crackling. Naruto groaned after a moment, before he started to shake Ruby awake. The girl woke up, while Naruto nodded at her and she rubbed her eyes. Pyrrha sweat dropped at how Naruto went to sleep, or tried to sleep, while Ruby seemed to try and do the opposite by waking up.

Ruby extended parted on her scythe, placing it in sniper mode, before she started to stare out of the cave through the scope.

It was about 20 minutes before Naruto finally fell into a deep enough slumber for Pyrrha to start up a conversation with the now awake Ruby.

"You know... you and Naruto look a lot alike." Pyrrha told Ruby with a slight smile on her face. The pale skin, red highlughts, silver eyes, and the general make of their faces and builds raised many similarities between them. Then there was the fact that she had a red hood, and he had a red scarf. She wore a black and red dress, while he wore a black and red color scheme with some orange mixed in as well. They even used the same type of sniper-scythe weapon.

"Twins, I am a few minutes older though." Ruby bragged proudly, like her claim was one that needed to be said.

'Really, because Naruto acts older.' Pyrrha thought to herself, not really believing for a second that Ruby was the older sibling of the two.

"Though sometimes I get the feeling Naruto has a lot more experience with life than me." Ruby admitted with a small blush on her face, rubbing the back of her head in a scatching motion. A motion that Pyrrha recognized as the same way Naruto scratched the back of his head when he was embarassed about something. Seeing that made her smile faintly, because both siblings seemed to have non-visible traits that they picked up from each other.

"I completely understand, sometimes I got that feeling as well... but I think there is something that frustrates him." Pyrrha commented, when she fought against Naruto she always got the feeling that something was getting to him. She knew that it wasn't her, but at the same time she couldn't pick out what was frustrating him either.

"Naw~!" Ruby denied with a light laugh in her tone.

"Heheheh, yeah, maybe it is just me." Pyrrha said, just going with it since Ruby didn't seem to know anything about the situation.

"So... wanna talk about cute boys... or whater girls do with their friends?" Ruby asked Pyrrha, with an unsure look on her face.

"Sure... so what kind of boy do you like?" Pyrrha asked Ruby, who smiled widely at her just because of the fact she was willing to talk to her.

"Well... I don't really know actually. I think somebody like Naruto." Ruby commented as she thought deeply on it. She really couldn't imagine herself with anyone that wasn't like Naruto, having gotten used to him being the only type of guy she was around... ever really. She was normally ver uncomfy with guys around, because most guys didn't stack up against Naruto. She always felt comfy with Naruto though.

"I just like guys that can talk to me normally, and not care about my fame. Looks don't matter as much as personality, I just want a kind boy who sees Pyrrha Nikos as a girl... instead of the untouchable girl. I kind of like Naruto for those reasons." Pyrrha told Ruby, who looked at her with suspicious eyes. Pyrrha widened her eyes and slapped a hand over her mouth when she realized what she had said.

...

"You... like my brother?" Ruby asked, her higher pitched voice seeming to drop a little as she gave Pyrrha a hard look.

"I meant... as a friend. Naruto was my first friend, so of course I like him." Pyrrha said while placing her hand over her shield... the tell sign that she wasn't being honest with somebody. She always placed her hand over the arm that bore her shield when she needed to lie, or shield herself from her own emotions.

"Oh, that makes a lot of sense! Naruto isn't that good with girls, I kind of wish somebody like you would be his girlfriend though... kind of wish you would have said you liked him as a boy!" Ruby exclaimed with a large smile on her face.

...

'What?' Pyrrha thought as her jaw dropped. She had already noticed that Yang was super possessive and protective of Naruto, so she had assumed that Ruby was the same way. She had only lied about her feelings because she didn't want to stir up any trouble. Now here was Ruby, saying that if she had been honest then one of the two sisters would have supported her relationship with Naruto... if they entered a relationship.

That sucked, that honestly sucked.

She had gotten worried for nothing, and then she made things even harder for herself.

"I have to use the little ladies room." Weiss said, rubbing her eyes as she got up and started to walk out of the cave.

"Take somebody with you, you don't want to get caught by a Grimm with your panties down." Ruby commented... loudly. Weiss sent a glare at Ruby for that one, before she continued to walk out of the cave anyway. Ruby kicked Jaune in the butt, and the boy was startled awake.

"No Mommy, I didn't like kissing that boy!" Jaune shouted, and his shout pretty much woke up everyone else.

...

"Don't worry Jaune, 'that boy' you kissed didn't like it either." Naruto deadpanned in annoyance, having just gone to sleep himself.

"Momma's boy." Yang deadpanned in even more annoyance, since she had actually had a GOOD dream while she was sleeping.

"I'm a momma's boy too Yang." Naruto told Yang, who gave HIM a deadpan look as well. Yeah, he was a momma's boy, but the difference was that his mom was dead, meaning that he had technically grown out of that. She didn't want to sound harsh, so she didn't say anything.

"Weiss went to pee, can somebody go with her?" Ruby asked, and Pyrrha palmed her face.

"Subtle... you are your brother's sister." Pyrrha couldn't help herself. Naruto and Ruby possessed the grace of a rhino when it came to their words, or rather, the blunt way they spoke their words.

"Jaune she is your partner, you go." Blake told Jaune, who looked like he was being put on the spot.

"Uh, guys, don't you think somebody with a bit more... skill in a fight should go and watch her back?" Jaune asked with a bit of a nervous tone. Weiss was likely to kick him if he walked in on her doing her business, and he knew it for a fact that if that happened he would be regretting going.

"Law of partnership, you go." Naruto said as he kicked Jaune in the behind and pushed him out of the cave. Jaune stood up, before he pouted at them and started to go out and follow after Weiss, who was still slightly visible in her all white attire, even at night.

Then again, only Ruby and Naruto were dressed in a way that they could hie easily at night.

Blake also wore white with her black, so she didn't count.

"Awwwwwwwoooooooooo!"

Everyone looked at each other when they heard a loud cry of a group of wolves, and everyone started to gather up their weapons... before the sound of gunfire and explosions were heard from where the howls were coming from.

Somebody was fighting a pack of beowolves.

Somebody that sounded like they used a grenade launcher, and pistols.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

_**If you have read my other stories with this, then I am now bringing back... the Questions Omake. If you ask a Character a Question at the end of your review, then at the end of the chapter the character might just answer you question.**_

_**Rules: Questions with Spoilers will not be answered most of the time. You can only ask 1 character a question per review, and that means no asking every character the same question. You can only ask characters you have appeared in the story question. Finally, please actually leave a real review before the question. Don't make the entire review a question to a character.**_


	18. Chapter 18 Boop

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**I actually found an internet connection, so a very quick update, the person I am visiting actually had a connection at their place.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Ren and Nora had managed to face off against most of the night without much trouble, Ren was a smart young man and had realized that if he and Nora were to seperate they would pain easier targets onto themselves. He had placed them in a place where they were sure to not have too much trouble when compared to the other people, and that was why they had lasted so long without facing off against much of the dark kind known as Grimm.

He had a plan.

It was a good plan, a great plan even. He would hazard a guess as to say that they had started out well enough, they had managed to steal some supplies, ammunition, from other people that had found trhe extra packs of ammo... sadly for Nora, there were no rounds fitted for her weapon.

That aside, his plan had been working.

HAD been working.

Nora fucked it up, and he wasn't angry at her for wrecking his shit. She was a natural at it, if there was something that should happen, then Nora would do the opposite. She was a natural wrecker of people's shit. She was a living, breathing, disaster waiting to happen. He could normally keep her contained, but she was hungry and tired... she had picked a fight with a Grimm that had been going towards another team.

That Grimm was not alone.

The first 10 Grimm were no problem, small fries is what they were. Easy pickings, so easy that they were like horrible examples of what Grimm were able to do.

The next 20 had started to tire them out, with Ren's small stamina starting to give out as he was forced to trade off his aura for stamina. Thus, depleting his aura at an astonishing rate, weakening them quicker and quicker with each Grimm that appeared before them. They were both, at this point, all out of ammunition.

Nora carried a huge hammer, so no problem. She was still breaking necks, legs, and the occasional skull. With swings of her hammer, she was now using her shit wrecking powers to wreck the shit of the Grimm.

She was Nora, Wrecker of People's Shit.

Well, not even Nora could stand against the next 40 Grimm without assistance. The two of them were tired, exhausted, low of stamina and aura, and hungry... even they were seconds away from collapsing, but they continued to fight... they fought and fought, until only 3 Grimm remained.

They could no longer fight.

As it were, they were on their last legs. There were 2 more hours until the sun rose, meaning that they only needed to wait about 5 more hours until the test was done... but they weren't going to survive that long.

Nora had been wounded, her leg had a deep gash on her right thigh. She couldn't run away anymore, and her arms were to exhausted to even hold up her mighty weapon. Ren was on his last legs, but he was swifter on his feet. The Grimm couldn't hit him, with his body built for evasion and weapons light enough to use even when exhausted.

"Ren, I'll hold these guys off long enough for you to escape." Nora told Ren seriously as she took up a horrible martial arts stance, completely horrible. It looked like a drunken sailor trying to imitate kung fu, she was even wobbling like a drunk. She was low of blood, and her injury kept her from putting her weight on her leg.

Ren simply gave her a light smile.

"Sorry, but I won't leave you until I know what a sloth sounds like." Ren told her with a larger smile on his face, and she rubbed the tears out of her eyes and grinned.

"Hekkkrrrraaaauwww!" Nora shouted out, and the Beowolves circling around them took their chance and rushed towards them on all fours. Ren grabbed Nora, and pulled her out of the way and he himself took a blow meant for her. He was knocked to the ground, grabbing a bleeding slash mark on his biscep with Nora rolling across the ground and gasping in pain.

"I... don't think that is what a sloth sounds like." Ren spoke lightly, despite the dire situation to try and keep Nora happier.

Even on the doors of death, he still wanted to make his friend happy.

Nora stopped gasping in pain, before she reached out and booped him on the nose with the very tip of her finger.

"Boop." Nora told him, and he smiled at her. That was all she needed to say, that one word was all she needed to convey her feelings to him. The Grimm jumped towards them, and they only looked at each other as death approached them.

It was a good life, a short one, but a good one.

"Awwwwwoooo-"

The battle cry of the Beowolf was cut short, much shorter than it should have been when both Nora and Ren looked up and saw somebody standing on top of one of the Beowolves. Actually, it was two people, and the two other Grimm were sliced cleanly in half by massive scythe blades. The beowolf they were standing on top of currently was also dead, a spear seemed to be lodged through it's chest and stuck into the ground... even in death this Grimm was forced into a standing position.

"You're right Monty... Sloths don't sound like that." Naruto said as he peeked around his sister and grinned at Ren.

...

"My name is Lie Ren... not Monty." Ren corrected Naruto with a look of disbelief on his face. He was extremely thankful for the save, but he was confused at the same time.

Why Monty?

Naruto and Ruby jumped off of the dead Grimm, before they cracked their necks. Naruto pulled the spear out of the Grimm, before he tossed it to Pyrrha, who was rushing towards the scene of the attack with the rest of the group.

"How would you know what a sloth sounds like?" Ruby asked Naruto as she placed her Cresent Rose in it's holder, in it's collapsed form.

"Slothes don't sound like mutated birds, I know that much." Naruto told her, before he looked at Nora and walked over towards her. Naruto looked at the wound on her leg for a moment, before he gave Ren a grin. "Don't worry, the wound isn't that deep... it will hurt like a bitch, and you should worry about infection later, but your girlfriend is safe." Naruto told Ren, and Nora raised a finger.

"Actually, we aren't together together... not that he isn't handsome, but we aren't... together like that... but we are together... what?" Nora asked herself, not sure how she had explained that. She was kind of dizzy at the moment, and felt like she would pass out at any given second really.

"She will pass out soon from bloodloss and exhaustion... oh wow, you two went through hell." Naruto said as the rest of the group came, and Naruto noticed that Jaune had a red hand print on his face. Weiss was blushing red, and Jaune seemed to be pouting.

"I noticed." Ren said in a dull tone, and with that deadpan Nora passed out. Naruto caught her and lifted her up, while Ren started to stand up on his own.

"Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked in concern when she saw the wound that Ren had on his arm, but he paid his arm little attention.

"I will be... but I don't feel comfy here." Ren said as he looked around at the shit ton of Grimm corpses, quickly disolving they may be, that were piling up around them. He held his arm down, while Pyrrha helped him out when he fell. She grabbed his arm and put it over her shoulder, helping the boy stand up straight.

"Here, you can use me to stand up for now." Pyrrha offered with a smile, being the ever helpful person that she was.

"Have you guys seen anything weird?" Yang asked Ren, and the boy nodded.

"Yes, I saw a strange bunch of flowers spitting some kind of mist... but we avoided those. I think something may have been off about them." Ren told them, and Naruto nodded.

"Floramander, a Grimm that takes the form of a Salamander with dangerous flowers growing from it's armor... they are a powerful drug that makes you see things, before knocking you out cold and paralyzing you." Naruto told Ren what he had seen, and Ren gulped lightly. He was glad that they had avoided that area, even though Nora wnated to smell the flowers... literally.

"We have a run in with one as well." Weiss explained to Ren, while Naruto shivered in disgust when Nora leaned her face against him and started to droll all down the side of his face.

"She drolls in her sleep, and she is cuddly." Ren told Naruto, who deadpanned at him.

"Thanks, I didn't notice that Monty." Naruto told Ren, who deadpanned right back at him.

"Lie Ren, nice to meet you." Ren told Naruto, who was about to deadpan right back at him, before Yang palmed the back of his head with a show of tough love.

"Okay, stop deadpanning at each other like that. We have matters at hand, like not dying in a Grimm infested woods... yeah, I like THAT plan." Yang deadpanned at them, and Naruto pouted at her for a second. Yang smirked at him, while Ruby looked awkward being in between them and started to shrink down as she lowered her stance.

"Hopefully-" Jaune started, before Naruto kicked him in the shin. "OW!?" Jaune shouted out, and Naruto glared at him.

"If you say 'Hopefully everything is clear now' I will hurt you. Rule 5: Never tempt fate when in the woods... don't say things like 'If we survive this', 'I am 2 days away from retirement', 'what could go wrong', or 'I'll go check out that noise, it was probrably nothing'. People who say those things, quickly find themselves in trouble." Naruto told Jaune, and everything looked at him with dumbfounded expressions.

"That sounds rather idiotic, words don't tempt fate." Blake told them, and Naruto looked at her and pointed at the woods.

"Okay, I dare you... say 'If we survive this' and go into the woods." Naruto told her with narrowed eyes, and Blake looked to where he was pointing for a second.

...

"If we survive this, lets get married." Blake deadpanned at him as she started to walk towards the woods, and before she even got 3 feet away from where she was... a tree fell. Then more trees started to fall, and everyone could hear thumping on the ground. Naruto gave Blake a look, while she looked nervous.

The pounding on the ground got worse and worse, and then it happened.

A small bird landed on the ground in front of the forest.

...

"See, nothing happ-" Blake started, before a huge foot squashed the bird and a huge Grimm came out from behind the trees.

A Grimm larger than any other they had ever seen before, it was easily over 30 feet TALL and had a super thick black hide. It was elephant shaped, and had huge white tusks coming out of it's white mask. It had red marking's on it's face, and it was glaring down at them with beady red eyes filled with hate for humanity.

Everyone started to look at Blake, while Naruto smirked at her.

...

"Shut up." Blake told Naruto the second he opened his mouth. He smirked at her, before he grinned wider than before.

"Told you so." Naruto told her, while Ruby looked at the Grimm with an amazed look on her face.

"Awesome... lets kill it." Ruby said without losing any of the wonder in her tone, her scythe unfolding as she stared at the creature.

"Only Weiss and Pyrrha have ammo, and we are all tired, hungry, and exhausted... lets run." Naruto said, and his idea was the most widely excepted one, because moments later they started to run. It seemed that was the right choice, because coming out from the large Grimm's mouth was a flock of smaller Nevermore that had been cleaning the large Grimm's teeth.

Those deadly birds were flying straight at them.

Naruto groaned and held his side with his free hand as he started to run, before Yang took Nora from him and continued to run with her in his place. Naruto nodded at her with a light smile, before he groaned and held his side again.

Just a few more hours... a few more hours and this damn test would be over.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Obviously I can't answer every question I get, so don't feel bad if your question isn't the 1 picked.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

_**NeoNazo356 - Chapter 17 Question**_

_"If I ever got a fake hand, I would SO add in a flamerthrower... like FWOOSH... how cool am I now?" Ruby asked as she pretended to shot flames from his hand, before she palmed her face hard. "Stupid! The joke is suppose to be how HOT am I now?" Ruby told herself in annoyance as she abused her face with her hand._


	19. Chapter 19 Not Out of the Woods

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Thank god, that was the longest night of my life!" Weiss shouted with a relieved look on her face, the group had destroyed the Nevermore chasing them with ease, and they had taken refuge against the side of the cliff that they would soon have to climb if they wanted to truly pass the test. Now they just had to wait a little longer, before they could climb the cliff and actually become students at Beacon... passing their tests and attaining their places with pride.

They had lasted a full night in a forest of hostile Grimm, and a never recorded species of Grimm, with nothing but what they had become prepared for... which had been a few hours of fighting at most... not over 24 hours of it.

They were all pretty much dead tired, and Nora was still unconscious from the bloodloss... but Naruto had torn the leg off his pants and used it to stop the flow of blood so that was good.

Not to mention he had also clensed her wound, so it was unlikely to get infected.

"Hey... I just want to say sorry for surprising you when I... saw that stuff." Jaune whispered to her, and she gave him a hard look.

"You have to stay 4 feet away from me at all times... do that, and everything is good between us. You were following orders from a person vastly superior to you... I won't appologize for slapping you though, you surprised me." Weiss said with a huff as she crossed her arms over her tiny bust. Naruto wanted to laugh, and Yang was chuckling as she compared to two to a young couple having a fight.

"Whipsh." Yang said as she made the whipping motion.

"Agreed, he is whipped already." Blake said with a light look towards her partner, who was catching her breath... considering that unlike others she and Naruto had a 40 and 50 pound weapon that they were forced to run with. She had the 40 pound scythe-sniper, and he had the 50 pound one... They were mostly hollow, so they didn't weigh as much as they looked like they did. Either of them were strong enough to swing their weapons with a single arm, but they lost power to their strikes when they used one hand.

"You guys... joke a lot." Ren commented as he leaned against Naruto for support, who looked rather annoyed with this fact.

He wasn't doing the best either, he had done the most fighting out of the group, and at the moment he was the most injured and exhausted. He couldn't afford to keep blowing through his stamina like this, but he was too good for his own good... he couldn't reject a person that needed help.

"Yeah, and you weigh a lot more than you look." Naruto commented as he pushed Ren off of him, and leaned up against the side of the cliff. Yang leaned up next to him, while Pyrrha leaned against his other side and gave Yang a look. It wasn't even a negative look, it was a curious one as to WHY she was taking such a defensive position over her brother. Yang looked like she could go into bodyguard mode at any moment now, and frankly, Pyrrha found that disrespectful to Naruto.

Naruto was her rival, she knew his strengths... and weaknesses... but mostly his strengths better than others.

He was strong, but at the moment he looked like he was going to pass out at any second. He had taken some heavy damage saving their asses from the Floramander, and having Ren lean on him for support for awhile did not help him.

Helping people... that was his fatal flaw. He couldn't resist saving people, working to help others, or using his own body to take damage for people that needed a shield.

"Are you okay little bro?" Yang asked in concern as she looked at Naruto, and he nodded.

"I'm good... I'm... not good." Naruto said as groaned and wanted to hold his ribs, but he knew at this point even so much as TOUCHING his ribs might send him into pain overload and knock his ass out.

"Can you stand?" Yang asked him quietly, and Naruto wobbled on his feet, and he used his sister's shoulders to keep him standing. Naruto looked at her with a wince, and she tenderly wrapped and arm around his back and kept his steady.

"Honestly... I think I'm gonna pass out soon." Naruto told her, knowing his own limits well enough to know that he had exceeded them. It wasn't even pathetic at this point, he had saved some asses while his ribs had been broken. He had lasted most of the time with only a few minutes sleep at the most, and he had been the root cause of his friends actually surviving to this point.

Blake twitched when she heard that, being able to hear their low tones that they were using with her sensative ears.

Yang looked at Naruto with both concern and care, she gripped her fist, before she swiftly punched him in the gut. Naruto's eyes widened, before he passed out cold do to... both her and Pyrrha's punches. Yang glared at Pyrrha, and Pyrrha looked surprised at the glare.

"What, I was just saving him from more suffering by knocking him out... you did it too." Pyrrha reminded Yang, who sighed and rubbed the side of her head in annoyance. Pyrrha had a point, and she knew it. It was that point why she couldn't stay angry at Pyrrha this time. She passed Naruto off to Pyrrha, who looked surprised at the show of trust that Yang was placing in her to carry Naruto.

"Naruto!" Ruby shouted in concern when she saw his unconscious state.

"Don't worry, he just passed out from exhaustion. Pyrrha here will carry him, so that we can defend him." Yang assured her little sister with a small smile on her face. Ruby nodded in understanding, and sighed in relief.

Pyrrha blinked, and then she gave Yang a deadpan stare.

That... made a lot of sense. Yang didn't trust her in the slightest to defend Naruto, instead, she was getting Pyrrha out of the way so that she could defend him.

"Is he okay?" Weiss asked when she noticed what had happened, while Jaune wisely kept his mouth shut about how Naruto had been knocked out by Pyrrha and Yang... which he had noticed despite them doing so when they thought nobody was looking. He didn't have a death wish, and he didn't want to deal with a pissed off Naruto when he woke up either.

"His ribs are broken, and he is in a lot of pain... so Yang knocked him out." Pyrrha admitted, and Yang turned around and gave her a look. Pyrrha smirked a little as well, despite being a generally good person... she could still hold a grudge and get revenge. She was the first to admit that she was not perfect, and that she wouldn't try and hold a grudge long... but if Yang wanted to play the game this way, then she could play the same game.

She didn't want the skills that even Naruto complimented to be spat on by his own sister.

"Grow up, both of you." Blake told them with a frown on her face.

She could see what was happening between Yang and Pyrrha, and she was upset that they were doing this NOW of all times. Danger might not seen present, but Naruto proved to her that in the woods danger was always around, waiting to strike.

Pyrrha had a crush on Naruto, rather obviously and how he hadn't noticed it himself proved that he was ignorant to women's feelings. Pyrrha wanted to help, but Yang was making it hard, and then Pyrrha was getting back at Yang with backhanded words.

Yang was super possessive and protective of him, and she didn't trust Naruto to other women... and Pyrrha seemed to sense this, and her respect for Naruto was making her take his side without understanding Yang's side.

"Kitty has some claws." Yang said with a grin at Blake, who blinked at Yang with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Blake asked, not sure what she should think of that.

"She was making a joke about your cat ears." Jaune said as he pointed up to the cat ears that were showing on top of her head.

"I thought they were kind of cute... like kitty ears." Ruby admitted, and Blake touched the top of her head with her eyes widening when she felt it.

She had no bow on.

She had been revealed as a Faunus, on her first day... not even her first day. This was just a test, and she had still had her race discovered. Her eyes widened and she looked around, before she slowly realized something... Naruto already knew about her secret... and he didn't hate her. Then she realized that NOBODY in the group had once looked at her with disgust, or hated her for what she was.

Not even Weiss.

Not even Weiss SCHNEE seemed to hate her for her heritage.

Weiss seemed to notice her stare, before she frowned at her.

"Don't give me that look, I am mistrustful of Faunus yes... but the only Faunus I dislike are those that break the laws like the White Fang. I have no real hate towards Faunus." Weiss stated with her tone suggesting that she was sick and tired of the stereotype that as a Schnee she MUST hate all Faunus that walk Remnant.

She disliked the White Fang, a Faunus group, for good reason... but did she hate every single Faunus out there? No, of course she didn't... she didn't TRUST Faunus all that much, but she didn't trust people that she just met in general.

"Why didn't anyone say anything before now?" Blake asked as she looked around for her bow, only to find that it had slid back so that it was closer to the back of her head. She moved it back into it's proper place, and everyone just sort of shrugged or didn't look like it was that big of a deal.

It really wasn't to any of them.

"Naruto is an avid supporter of Faunus rights, and I love my little brother. I'm not going to hate a Faunus for being different." Yang told Blake, even if he wasn't her brother she found the way people treated Faunus as completely horrible.

"You were worried for nothing." Ruby told her, and it would seem that Blake understood her... that and she was WAY to exhausted to run away from the group at this point. She didn't have it in her, she was tired and hungry. She couldn't run at the moment even if it was for her life, so the best she could hope for was that they didn't suddenly turn on her.

Blake looked at Naruto for a moment, a twinkle in her eye.

He had something to do with this, she knew it. She would have felt her bow slip off of her ears if it had been the woods... he had done something to reveal her secret in a way that she didn't notice. She was thankful, but she was going to get her answer to the question of him having any involvement or not.

She didn't know if she wanted to thank him, or claw him in the face.

...

Thank him, Yang would kill her if she clawed him in the face.

"Well, at least we only have another hour or so before the test is over... and the sun is out... What could go wrong?" Jaune asked with a smile on his face.

...

"Rule Number 5." Pyrrha commented to Jaune, fully aware of what rule Jaune had JUST broken. Everyone waited around for something bad to happen, and they were pleasantly surprised when nothing bad happened.

Then they heard growling, it was high pitched and they could heard something moving closer.

Then a blur shot out of the woods and towards them.

Right at Naruto and Pyrrha.

"Naruto!"

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Oh yes, THAT is the point I am ending this chapter.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

_**Question from ShadowBloodedge9396 Chapter 18 Review**_

"Pale... that sounds... really dangerous, but I guess I would accept it if Naruto wanted to train me... how painful are we talking here though?" Jaune asked and answered nervous. If Narut decided to train him, he would feel happy... but he was now kind of scared.

That questioned was worded in a way that made him nervous.


	20. Chapter 20 End of the Test

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Pyrrha ducked and rolled across the ground out of shock when a quick beowolf rushed out of the woods and headed straight for Naruto. Yang called out Naruto's name, and Pyrrha looked in shock at how Naruto had landed on the ground in front of the Grimm... unconscious and unable to defend himself. She got to her feet, and she wasn't the only person that was trying to run and save Naruto.

Yang and Ruby both moved as quickly as they could given the small amount of time they had.

Blake switched her sword into gun form, and aimed at the arm of the Grimm as it swung a claw down at Naruto. She blasted a few rounds into it's arms, before she aimed at it's main body. The Grimm paid her little mind, and turned it's back so that her bullets bounces off of it's bone spikes and slightly grazed the scarred creature.

It was an experienced Grimm... maybe one that had lived for hundreds of years, and mastered the art of killing people.

The Grimm was tackled to the ground by Yang, while Ruby picked up Naruto and moved away from the Grimm. Yang slugged the creature of grimm in the face, and it growled at her and lunged to bite her. She was grabbed by the back of her jacket by Pyrrha, and yanked away from the fangs of the Grimm that had nearly bitten her neck out. She kicked the Grimm in the jaw even as she was being pulled away him it.

Weiss moved towards the Grimm, before she heard a howl behind her and turned to see a Grimm behind her as well. She stabbed the Grimm through the head, while the experienced Beowolf got up and growled towards Yang, before switching targets towards Ruby and Naruto.

'It is going after Naruto because he is knocked out... Nora!' Ren thought as he looked towards Blake holding Nora, who then turned around and sliced through another Grimm with ease. The larger, more experienced Beowolf chased after Ruby, who moved away from the Grimm. She grabbed her weapon, and switched it to scythe form and got prepared to use it with one hand instead of two.

The Grimm stopped charging at her and Naruto when a stick impacted against it's head.

"Hey, why such a _Grimm_ outlook!" Yang shouted at the Grimm, getting a deep growl of hate from the creature that looked towards her.

"Hya!" Ruby cried out as she dealt a shallow wound to the Beowolf while it was distract, and the creature howled loudly into the sky. Weiss and Jaune were dealing with a fourth Beowolf that was going after them, though Weiss was doing most of the fighting. Even Ren was now forced to fend off the attacks of a Beowolf that was going after Nora and Blake. He stabbed it in the eye though, and killed it rather brutally.

The Grimm Ruby wounded did not die though.

It was a larger than normal Grimm, and the wound would leave a scar, but the creature did not die from what she did to it.

"Hey, look over here!" Pyrrha called out to the Grimm, getting it's attention again before it could go after Naruto and Ruby.

"Tasty breast meat right here! White meat and extra tender, want a leg! Come and get it!" Yang taunted the Grimm as she gestured to multiple parts of her body, and referenced them to chicken parts. She didn't have any ammo left, but she still activated her weapon and prepared to engage the grimm in hand to hand combat.

It charged at her, falling for the taunt, while also dodging another Ruby strike.

Pyrrha ran over towards the side, before she waved her shield arm around and got the attention of the Grimm.

"Over here! Way more meat on me than Yang, come and get it if you want it!" Pyrrha called out, taunting the now enraged Grimm as it charged towards her instead. Yang seemed to catch onto the plan when she noticed something on the ground that she had missed. There was a small place where the ground was recently dug up, and then placed back again.

They couldn't beat this Grimm.

Naruto could... or rather, one of Naruto's preset traps would be able to get rid of this Grimm. Because in the ground was one of his holes that he had created, and most likely at the bottom of that hole was something that would kill or trap the Grimm.

She loved her trap crazy brother right now, because if she hadn't noticed that she wouldn't have become caught up on the plan.

She sent a glance to Pyrrha, before she jumped up and down and ran counter-clockwise to try and move the Grimm to run into the hole. Then she jumped up and down and waved her arms around in a really distracting way, garnering the attention of the Grimm again.

"Hey Grimmy-kins, that girl doesn't taste nearly as good as me!" Yang called out as she hit the Grimm in the back of the head with a rock she grabbed from the ground. The grimm tripped on the ground, before it scrambled to it's feet and started to rush towards her. Pyrrha immediantly moed herself when she saw that the creature missed the hole again, and she hit the grimm in the back of the thigh with the same rock Yang threw and caused it to trip.

It looked back at her and growled.

It got back to it's feet, before it was hit in the head by a piece of ice that was thrown by Weiss... the grimm she had Jaune had been fighting having died. Weiss waved her arms, guessing what the plan was, while Pyrrha pissed the grimm off even further by throwing another rock at it.

Then Jaune joined it and hit the Grimm in the chest with a rock.

"Come at me bro!" Jaune yelled, before he yelped in fright when the grimm actually DID charge at him with hate in his eyes. He had expected somebody else to draw it's attention right away, and he almost sighed in relief when Blake threw a rock with her free hand, despite holding Nora over her shoulder with her other arm.

"Two for one special." Blake said in her normal monotone voice, but the Grimm seemed to take note of the fact that Nora was knocked out cold and made them it's new target. The grimm tripped when it stepped onto the hole, which collapsed under the feet on the Grimm. The grimm managed to get a single swip of it's claws out, and Blake let out a yell of pain when she felt the claws slash at her stomach. The wound was shallow, but she collapsed backwards and covered her bleeding stomach while Jaune caught Nora before she could hit the ground.

Blake looked at the bleeding wound with a wince.

It was about 1/5 of an inch deep, and a few inches wide... and she had 2 cuts out of all of the claws that the grimm had. The wound wasn't that bad all things considered, but she still hissed in pain at how she had been wounded period. She was almsot out of aura, so she hadn't been able to use her Semblence or activate the barrier that would have protected her from getting cut.

"Blake, are you okay?" Ruby asked as she moved towards Blake, and even with Naruto over her shoulder she knelt down and looked at the wound.

"I'm going to be fine... this won't even leave a scar. Check Naruto, when Pyrrha dropped him he might have snapped his ribs... they were already hurt before now." Blake said with a look towards Naruto, and she had a good point... and Pyrrha winced, even though Blake meant NO offense against her for dropping Naruto by complete accident. Yang went to Naruto and took him from Ruby, noticing right away that he was bleeding from the mouth.

Yang glared for a moment at Pyrrha, before she placed her attention back on Naruto.

"Come on, lets just go up the cliff and get Naruto some medical attention... and Blake and Nora too." Yang said as she picked Naruto up and placed him on her back, before there was a loud cough that got their attention. They looked around, and they were surprised when they saw Ozpin and Glynda standing in front of them... and that the cliff had a hidden door that had opened up and lead to an elavator that would most likely take them to the top of the cliff.

"There will be no need for that, the test has officially ended... and I am extremely impressed with this fine group. Not only had you survived the entire night, but one of you had found the golden item." Ozpin told them, and they all blinked in surprised and looked at each other.

Did one of them had the item.

Glynda moved forward and stopped in front of Yang and Naruto, before she waved her riding crop and they were all very surprised when a golden color came out of Naruto's pocket and floated to her hand. She held up the collar, and confirmed that it was the real deal, before she walked back towards Ozpin and handed it over towards him.

"Naruto Rose is confirmed to have obtained the golden collar." Glynda said and recorded her words into her scroll that she had switched on.

"Yes, and with the test ended your friends will get medical attention... but I would like to have Naruto speak with somebody about the Grimm he encountered." Ozpin said as he remembered what the recording had showed. He had seen Naruto encounter a never before seen Grimm, and he wanted a person account from the man himself to decide how he should class this Grimm. That, and so that he could put it in the books so that future generations would know what to expect from it.

"What are you going to do about the people that died?" Pyrrha asked Opzin with a frown on her face.

"Sadly, death is a normal part of this test even before I made it more difficult. I will notify their families, and mourn the loss of good people." Ozpin said, and his tone didn't give off how sorry he really was for the lose of life, but his face showed his regret.

He only made the test harder this year... but even before this year people had died. This forest had always been the location of the test, and the forest was filled with grimm. There was always the chance of death, and this year had not been the first year with deaths... almost every year had at least 1 or 2 deaths. He was training warriors, and death was part of the job. Sadly, that meant that their training came with the risk of death as well.

"What about the velociraptor?" Ruby asked with a confused expression on her face.

"_Ruby Rex_ has already been returned to the lab that created it." Ozpin informed them without hiding the truth, and Glynda waved her crop. Naruto and Nora started to float, before she put her scroll up. She lifted up the two teens on her shoulders, before she started to walk away. Everyone else that was injured would have to walk themselves to get treated, though nobody else was as bad off as Naruto and Nora were.

Everyone did collapse to their knees though and look at each other.

The test was other.

They were all Beacon students now.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	21. Chapter 21 Yang the Destroyer of Snowmen

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"How are you feeling Naruto?" Yang asked first thing when she noticed that Naruto had woken up. Currently, they were waiting for the ceremoning where their teams would be named, which would be in 2 more days once the team placements were decided. That, and because a good number of people were actually pretty injured to the point that they needed time to recover before they could do even as much as standing under their own power.

Naruto had his entire chest bandaged up, and had some bandages around his forehead from where he had landed on his head from Pyrrha dropping him.

Turns out, the reason he was bleeding from the mouth was simply because he bit his tongue slightly. His ribs were only slightly cracked as far as the bones went, but his entire chest was bruised to hell. He also had a twisted ankle, and was suffering from exhaustion.

"Super excited to be a Beacon student?" Ruby asked with a large grin on her face as she looked at her brother. She wrapped her arms around him, and Naruto sucked his teeth at how she was just furthering his injiry.

"Super in pain because you are hugging me." Naruto told her, and she let go of him with an embarassed blush.

"Wheeeeee!" Nora's voice sounded out in another room, before it could be heard getting closer.

"Nora!" Ren's shout of annoyance was heard.

...

"Can't a girl read around here?" Blake said in the bed next to his bed, a book in her hands. Turns out, she had a bit more of an injury... the the terms of having lost a fair amount of blood that she fainted before she could get herself treated. She had been carried in, and because the rooms were two people to a room she had been placed with Naruto as a roommate for the remainder of their stay in the hospital.

"You are lucky they let you keep that." Naruto said as he looked at the book that she was reading.

_Ninjas of Love_

He didn't want to know what was in that book, because knowing would only piss him off for some reason. As a ninja... ex-ninja from another world, he took offense to the cliche shit about ninjas this world seemed to have developed. Blake blushed when she noticed that he had seen what book she had been reading, while Yang looked at the book and blinked a few times.

"Ninjas of Love?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I find the plot very fresh, and the romantic scenes very well thought out and-" Blake said, before she looked in her hands and saw that Ruby had taken her book and gave it to Naruto. He had heard that excuse many times before, and frankly, he wasn't buying what she was selling about it. Naruto opened the book, and Blake looked like she was about to panic when he coughed into his hand and started to look through the pages.

"_Oh Haruto, your cock is so... OOOOH~! Oh, Oh, Oh... it is filling me completely.' Ninata moaned out loudly as her new love, the ninja who she had hired for a dire mission, had her bent over the table and was currenly plowing her from behind._.. Yes, this seems so 'very well thought out' but it seems to be missing something... plot. It looks like 300 pages of this Haruto going through life, banging each girl that either hires him... or having sex with... gross." Naruto said as he closed the book and looked pale. Yang took the book from him, before she flicked him in the nose.

"You are too young for this kind of stuff... and you... don't come within 3 feet of my brother with your hands." Yang said as she tossed the book back to Blake, who looked completely mortified.

"But... but he didn't even read the story, he just made that up!" Blake yelled in shock at how she was being dissed, when Naruto hadn't even read the book. None of that stuff had been inside of it! Yes, there were some rather graphic sex scenes, but the way he had faked reading the book and lied about what was in it was going to give her a reputation as a-

"Perv." Ruby said as she appeared on the other side of Naruto's bed, only the upper half of her face peeking out while she hid next to Naruto.

"But... I'm not a pervert! Tell them, no, read the book! You can see that that scene isn't in the book, Haruto and Ninata have a pure relationship. They don't make love until the very end of the book, not in the middle!" Blake shouted out to try and prove her point, before she realized what she had said and dropped her jaw when she noticed that Naruto had a smile on his face.

"6 feet away, all times." Yang deadpanned at Blake, who leaned over towards Yang and tried to hand her to book.

"It is a very beautiful scene, this book isn't perverted at all! The sex is romantic!" Blake tried to plead her case to Yang, and prove herself as a person that was NOT a complete pervert. She leaned as far as she could, before Yang turned her back on her and she looked shocked that she was being called a pervert.

'So easy to tease.' Yang thought to herself.

'Seriously, way to easy.' Naruto thought at the small amusement that he had gotten.

"Blake... we are all teasing you." Ruby told Blake, actually feeling bad when she saw that Blake was really distressed about them thinking she was a pervert. None of them honestly thought she was a pervert, though her defending herself so much only made teasing her that much easier.

They were a trio of siblings, and they could easily sync up for group teasing without talking about it.

"If it helps, I can tell you the story about 'Yang the Destroyer'. That always cheers me up." Naruto said, and Yang looked at him with surprise, before she covered his mouth with her hands.

"Don't listen to him, the bloodloss is making him delusional." Yang told Blake, while Ruby scratched the side of her head and looked at Yang.

"... OH!" Ruby exclaimed when she remembered what Naruto was talking about. She remembered it too, it was a funny day for her as well. Yang had just turned 16, the legal drinking age in Patch, and she had gotten herself really messed up. Yang had drunken so much that she had a list of things that she had messed up. It was an amusing story, though Ruby felt really sorry for the snowman that Yang had peed on... she had made that snowman with Naruto. They had actually seen Yang pee on it, before she drunkenly stumbled into their home... threw up on the wall... and then locked herself in the bathroom... only to break the bathroom door when she panicked at being locked in the bathroom.

She had forgotten that she had locked the door... and that there was a lock... and then she had proceeded to cry and tell bad jokes... at the same time.

Since then, Yang had made sure to learn the limit of her alcohol limits.

"Don't you tell the story either!" Yang told Ruby, who eeped and hid under the bed. Yang jumped over the bed, before she grabbed Ruby by the sides and rubbed her knuckles into the top of her head. "You tell the story, and I will tell a story about you." Yang threatened with a grin on her face.

"I want to hear this story." Blake commented with a dry smile on her face.

"Yang got-" Naruto started, before Yang stuck part of her hand in his mouth and stopped him from talking mid-sentence.

"I WILL use my big sister powers and tell embarassing stories about you." Yang warned him, and he narrowed his eyes at her for a second. She took her hand out of his mouth, and she placed her fingers in front of her eyes, and then pointed them at him.

...

"Yang peed on a snowman." Naruto said, and Blake snorted in surprise, but didn't laugh that much.

"Naruto has Phasmophobia." Yang told Blake, and Naruto glared at her. Blake narrowered her eyes for a moment, and tried to remember what phasmophobia was... before she gave Naruto a strange look.

"You're afraid of ghosts?" Blake asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow, and he blushed and looked away from her.

"They freak me out, okay? Ghosts are stuff that you can't hit, but they can touch and curse you... how do you fight something like that!?" Naruto shouted in annoyance, while Ruby snorted and looked at her twin with enjoyment in her eyes.

"Wait, you are actually afraid of ghosts?" Blake asked, she had thought that Yang had just been messing with her. She didn't think that Naruto actually had a fear like that, she would have expected such a strong young man to have a more fitting fear.

"Yang the Destroyer will raise again, snowmen beware!" Ruby called out with a teasing tone directed at Yang, who put Ruby in a headlock with a grin on her face.

"I was drunk, what abou the time you accidently wore Naruto's clothes to school?" Yang asked with a teasing smile directed at Ruby, who was getting a strange look from Blake.

"In her defense, I wore her clothes too." Naruto said neutrally, like he wasn't admitting that he had crossdressed at least once before now. Blake looked at Naruto for a second, while Yang nudged him in the sides. Naruto gasped in pain, and Yang looked surprised and regretful that she had hurt him.

"Are you okay?" Yang asked, letting go of Ruby at that very moment while Ruby looked concerned as well.

"Yeah... sore spot." Naruto told her, and she rubbed his back with a sorry look on her face. Yang's attitude changed immedietely the second she believed that he was hurt... and Blake noticed this right away. The fact that Yang had such a switch, a mode in her that made her obessive over Naruto... it made Blake feel a little uncomfy.

"I can go get the nurse, and she can give you something for the pain. How about something to eat?" Yang offered him, and Ruby cupped her hands in front of her mouth and lowered her voice.

"Cookies." Ruby said in an imitation of Naruto's voice, which was actually a good impersonation of him.

"Sure, I'll go get you something sweet." Yang told him as she stood up and started to walk around the room. Naruto looked at Ruby for a moment and narrowed his eyes, before he gave her a pat on the head. Ruby acted like a puppy, and enjoyed the head patting even more by leaning into it.

...

"You are all super close, aren't you?" Blake asked with some warmth in her tone. Naruto looked at the side of his bed, before he noticed that there were some flowers sitting in a vase. Naruto looked at the tag around the neck of the vase, and he saw it was from Pyrrha. Naruto grabbed the vase, before he placed it on his lap.

She had gotten him Red Roses... Rose... Naruto Rose... and he had red tips in his hair... and wore a bright red scarf.

Pyrrha had gotten him red roses... and the irony was not lost on him, since he WAS a red Rose in the literal sense.

"Oh cool I didn't even notice those, so pretty." Ruby gushed as she looked at the roses, and she counted them with a sweet smile on her face. Naruto counted them as well, and he stopped counting when he finished.

12 red roses... for some reason that seemed familiar to him.

Why did _12 Red Roses_ seem familiar to him, did that number of roses have a special meaning that he should be aware of?

12... Red... Roses.

Naruto scratched the top of his head in confusion, while Blake palmed her face. She hadn't expected Naruto to understand the meaning of that number of roses, it wasn't something most guys thought about.

Pyrrha had just confessed her love for Naruto, but instead of words she used the action of giving Naruto 12 red roses, a well known sign amongst girls that the person giving you the roses loved you.

Naruto and Ruby ROSE, the two RED wearing people that should by all means understand the meaning of a rose... were completely ignorant of the fact that a Red Rose was symbolic for love.

Two people filled with so much love... were ignorant to the fact that red roses meant love, and that 12 of them were a confession of love.

Blake snorted and got back to reading her book.

This would be amusing.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

_**Question to Naruto from redlox2 Chapter 19 Review**_

"Biggest boobs... weird question... has to be either Yang or Pyrrha... can't be sure though." Naruto said with a shrug, it was hard to answer a question like that since he didn't really know much about picking out breat sizes other than by sight. Both Pyrrha and Yang looked about the same breat size to him.


	22. Chapter 22 Closer Testing

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"I am glad that all of you came here, Mr. Rose if you would please stay behind after this... Ozpin would like to balance the teams this year. So we are borrowing these machines for the purpose of analyzing each of you on an single basis. Now for the rest of the placement tests please remain silent." Glynda told them, and in the middle she spoke directly to Naruto himself. She would like to talk to him about his discovery in the forest, and Naruto wa startled by this.

He and the others had just been released from the hospital, though his ribs were sore they were no longer broken, and to be tested again was a surprise.

There were 5 different kinds of machines in the room. The first looked, at first, like a simple treadmill. There was a screen in front of it though, and he guessed it was to show how fast the person on the machine was running. The first test seemed to be one about speed, obviously, and he could already see the shit eating grin Ruby was going to have when that test was finished with. Of course, even if she wasn't allowed to use her Semblence she was still annoyingly fast on her feet.

The second machine looked like a punching machine that would measure the strength of a punch, and it had a screen next to it to show how strong a person was. Yang was going to dominate that test for sure, her punching strength was a bitch to deal with. Her Semblence only that much greater when she had collected more energy from getting hit.

The next machine seemed to just be a brick wall, they were outside, with 5 pitching machines aimed at one spot where the person was suppose to stand... so that test would be about reaction time and the ability to dodge. He could see why this would be one of the tests, and he could understand why some people would have the advantage over others... Blake with her super hearing and better than normal sight... and how some people were going to be pelted with balls... Jaune.

The fourth machine was a chair with a helmet, and two grip bars on the arms of the chair... he had no idea what this test was to prove... but it looked too much like an electric chair for his liking.

The last machine were a series of desks... with pens and paper on them.

Naruto's face took on a look of horror when he realized there was going to be a written test.

"Okay then Jaune Arc, Blake Belladonna, Lie Ren, Yang Xiao Long, Pyrrha Nikos, Naruto Rose, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Nora Valkyrie. Going by order of last names, that will be how you take these tests... now Mr. Arc if you would step onto the machine." Glynda hinted as she gestured towards the treadmill. Until a normal treadmill, it was actually based on simply finding out how fast a person ran. When Jaune got on the machine, he nearly tripped machine moved. Glynda turned the machine on, and the screen showed that Jaune wasn't running.

If it weren't for the no talking rule Glynda had placed up for them, Naruto would have encouraged Jaune.

As it was, Jaune started to run and soon he hit his top speed.

_13.7 Miles per Hour - Jaune_

Jaune looked impressed by his speed and walked off of the stage with a grin on his face, while Blake walked up to the machine and stepped onto it. Right away, she started to jog, before she slowly increased her speed until she hit a quick run. Then she further increased her speed until she reached her top speed and Glynda let out a hum to show that she was impressed by what Blake had managed to get.

Jaune looked like he had been kicked in the balls.

_33.2 Miles per Hour - Blake_

Blake didn't brag or smirk, she didn't even grin. All she did was move towards her spot where she had been sitting, and went back to the book she had brought with her. Ren went up to the machine, and he started to run. Glynda noted that it took Ren longer to reach his top speed, despite it being lower than what Blake had done. Ren stepped off the machine moments later, and he looked at his score and nodded at it.

_22.5 Miles per Hour - Ren_

Yang stepped up to the plate, and Naruto winked at her with a grin on his face. She smiled back at him, and Glynda frowned for a moment at how they had communicated, but since they didn't say a word they weren't actually breaking any of her rules. For the siblings, that was all the good luck wishing they needed to convey. Yang stretched out and grinned, before Glynda gave her an irritated look.

"Today Ms. Long." Glynda urged, and Yang started to run as to not invoke the wrath of a single blond her in 20s or 30s.

Yang grinned and pushed herself as fast as she could go, and Naruto snorted for a second while Ruby held back her laughter when she saw how fast Yang had gone.

_21.4 Miles per Hour - Yang_

'Stupid test, cheating machine.' Yang thought with a sour look on her face as she took her spot and glared at the machine. So far she was the second to last when it came to speed, something she couldn't agree with on a personal level. She knew she wasn't going to be first place, and when she saw Pyrrha step up to the machine she sent a glare at her for having such long and well toned legs.

She had legs that would take longer strides.

She was right, because the second Pyrrha really got into the running she easily took the current top spot by the a good amount. She just gave a small look of pride, before she walked and stood next to Naruto with a smile on her face.

_36.3 Miles per Hour - Pyrrha_

Naruto shook himself, before he ran up to the machine and jumped onto it. He then broke out in a dead run, going as fast as he could at the very beginning. He was pretty fast, considering the fact that most of his combos were with a partner than had high levels of speed like Ruby. He also had a lean runner's build like his sister, but he didn't have her natural speed enhancement... but thankfully he was still one of the faster people in the room. When he was done, Naruto jumped and flipped off the machine.

_30.9 Miles per Hour - Naruto_

'Good job Naruto, you did great.' Pyrrha thought as she looked at Naruto. Naruto was the shortest male in the room, so she hadn't expected him to break 20, and certainaly not 30 like he had done. She was happy that he was currently the third place runner in the room when it came to speed... and she did send a sympathetic look towards Jaune who only ranked about as much as the average person in running speed.

Naruto groaned when Ruby walked up onto the machine with a confident look on her face.

Goodbye third place, hello fourth place.

Many people looked rather shocked when they saw that Ruby started to run with a starting speed equal to Yang's top speed, before she continued to go faster and faster until she broke not only Naruto's, but also Blake's scores with practiced ease. She had the biggest shit eating grin on her face as she ran, something that Naruto had to face palm at when he saw.

_39.8 Miles per Hour - Ruby_

That her speed without even using her Semblence, something that he found annoying because she was going to be bragging about it for a good while. Naruto gave Ruby a pat on the back anyway when she finished, and Weiss was forced to go next with a nervous look on her face even when she started to run... and she was nervous for a good reason.

She used her Semblence to increase her speed, and she had wheels inside of her shoes to make her glide across the ground... she couldn't use those now.

When she hit her top speed, she sighed in relief when she saw that she was doing better than she had thought.

_24.1 Miles per Hour - Weiss_

Weiss didn't even finish getting off the machine before she was nearly pushed off when Nora rushed onto the machine and started running on it. Weiss glared at Nora, before she huffed and walked back to her spot and gave both Naruto and Pyrrha looks.

She was right to expect greater things from the two of them, they both had broken 30 miles per hour and had been able to maintain that speed.

_17 Miles per Hour - Nora_

"Very well, you all did well on this test... some more than others. Next up I am going to have each of you step up and strike the center of this machine with your fist. Same order as before. No using Aura based strikes, this machine is expensive, but we have enough for everyone to punch at the same time.." Glynda told them, and Jaune looked like he was going to regret this. Ren looked like he had been struck when he heard that no aura based strikes would be allowed, but he calmed down and realized that he wasn't going to get the top score anyway.

Glynda was right though, there was one for everyone to step in front of. Everyone did step in front of the seperate machines, and they cocked their fists back as one. The the sounds of fists hitting sand was heard, and the electronic sounds of counters ticking away was heard.

_Jaune - 11 / Blake - 29 / Ren - 28 / Yang - 98 / Pyrrha - 74 / Naruto - 31 / Ruby - 15 / Weiss - 7 / Nora - 69_

"Hehehe... 69." Somebody laughed under their breath, and Naruto looked at his score with a sigh of relief. He had scored pretty well again, anyway, his strength wasn't about his pure punching power. His Semblence punched harder than his normal hands did, and he was a weapon user for the most part. He used dust as well for a large part of his fighting style, so seeing that he didn't rank up their in strength... still pissed him off.

He would have BROKEN that damn machine if he had his old strength.

"Impressive strength both Ms. Long and Ms. Nikos, nearly a perfect score from you Ms. Long. Now, this next test will be done seperate... the results will be posted right to my scroll... Mr. Rose, you will take this court... and the rest of you will take other courts. 10 balls will be launched at you, you must dodge the all. Each ball dodged is a point." Glynda explained to them, and Naruto wondered whey she was keeping him under her sight. Naruto did move to the court in front of her, while everyone else seperated and went towards many seperate courts.

...

'Now what?' Naruto though, before his sensed went hawire and he dodged a ball aimed at him from the left, before he ducked and dodged a second ball. Naruto did a backflip and dodged two seperate balls at the same time, before he crouched to the ground and dodged a fifth ball. Naruto rolled across the ground when a ball smacked where he was, and then he got to his feet and twisted to his side and dodged the sevenths ball. The balls were fast, very fast, and Naruto barely dodged the next ball when it zoomed at his head.

The ninth ball came at Naruto from right in front of him, and he dodged it well enough.

Naruto actually predicted the last ball would come from his right, and he leaned backwards and it slipped by him.

"OW!?" Jaune shouted out in pain, and Glynda looked at her scores for dodges.

_Jaune Arc - 0 / Blake - 10 / Ren - 8 / Pyrrha - 6 / Yang - 6 / Naruto - 10 / Ruby - 7 / Weiss - 7 / Nora - 3_

'Hmmm... so Jaune and Nora are below average in evasion, while those with the highest sixth sense are Blake, Ren, and Naruto... with Weiss and Ruby being a little above average.' Glynda thought as she looked at the scores. Naruto's battle trained instincts alarmed her in how he had been able to dodge things he couldn't have seen, and how he had predicted the last ball instead of dodging... while Blake used her ears and eyes in tandem to dodge... Ren was the one that seemed to figure out the pattern and used that instead of truly dodging.

It looked like this year had some very promising students, and some less promising ones.

Next up was the aura sensing machine, something that she would place as one of the more important tests in the school. This would simply test how much aura their bodies contained at one time, but it wasn't as important because aura could be increased with experience.

She looked over the test results again, before she frowned.

She knew that Naruto and Pyrrha were considered equals, but she wondered how Naruto had been able to tie with her so far. His strength and speed were below hers by a good amount, she had yet to see the recorded matches, but she wondered what let him fight on par with somebody that had higher natural abilities than him. He was only 15 years old, so he had less experience than Pyrrha... unless he truly was a once in a generation fighting genius.

Well, his age would actually explain the difference in strength and speed. Pyrrha simply had longer legs than he did, so she was faster when it came to running... and her arms were longer so she could put more striking power in her punches.

Still, she wanted to figure out how Naruto held his own while fending off the dangers of the forest while protecting 5 people at the same time.

It was simply unnatural to see somebody like him at his age.

While Glynda was distracted, she missed the fact that everyone had already taken the next test. She missed it until the scores flashed in front of her scroll and she looked rather surprised at them.

_Jaune - 56 / Blake - 34 / Ren - 23 / Pyrrha - 71 / Yang - 61 / Naruto - 100+ / Ruby - 51 / Weiss - 24 / Nora - 25_

'... This is strange... Jaune has shown the least aptitude for combat, his speed, strength, and reaction time are consistantly lower than those around him... yet his aura is naturally high... and... wait... 100+... Naruto's aura has actually exceed the amount that the machine can read... his sisters are above average as well.' Glynda thought in shock when she looked at the top 5 people with the highest auras. She suspected that the Rose family had naturally high auras, since she remembered Summer having a similarly high aura... and Yang's was related to Taiyang so the same could be said.

Jaune was a complete mystery, how such a... and she didn't want to sound offensive, but pitiful fighter could amass such a well sized aura was beyond her.

She sighed and looked at the results again, before she nodded to herself.

Now was the IQ test, so that she could see how smart this years students were.

"Okay then, everyone sit at a desk and take a pen and fill out the paper in front of you." Glynda told them all, and some of them moved towards the desks with looks of death on their faces. Glynda nodded to herself, before she clicked on a timer and she started waiting.

_1 Hour Later_

Jaune Arc - Speed: 1 - Strength: 1 - Evasion: 0 - Aura: 5.5 - Intelligence: 3 = 10.5  
Blake Belladonna - Speed: 3.5 - Strength: 3 - Evasion: 10 - Aura: 3.5 - Intelligence: 10 = 30  
Lie Ren - Speed: 2 - Strength: 3 - Evasion: 8 - Aura: 2 - Intelligence: 7 = 22  
Yang Xiao Long - Speed: 2 - Strength: 10 - Evasion: 6 - Aura: 6 - Intelligence: 6 = 30  
Pyrrha Nikos - Speed: 3.5 - Strength: 7.5 - Evasion: 6 - Aura: 7 - Intelligence: 10 = 35  
Naruto Rose - Speed: 3 - Strength: 3 - Evasion: 10 - Aura: 10 - Intelligence: 5 = 31  
Ruby Rose - Speed: 4 - Strength: 1.5 - Evasion: 7 - Aura: 5 - Intelligence: 6 = 25.5  
Weiss Schnee - Speed: 2.5 - Strength: 1 - Evasion: 7 - Aura: 2.5 - Intelligence: 10 = 23  
Nora Valkyrie - Speed: 2 - Strength: 7 - Evasion: 3 - Aura: 2.5 - Intelligence: 4 = 18.5

'Pyrrha and Naruto both scored above 30, the elite level... and both Yang and Blake scored at exactly thirty, ranking them at the upper level. Ruby and Weiss ranked around 25 making them the above average... and both Ren and Nora ranked at average... but Jaune ranks at much lower than what is normally required to enter Beacon... I must look into this.' Glynda thought, and she looked and saw that Naruto was still in the room with her, waiting to be talked to about the Grimm he saw.

"So... did I do well?" Naruto asked with a curious look, and Glynda nodded.

"Your score is the second highest, you sister Yang scored right under you, and Pyrrha scored a little above you. The three of you are truly talented, and for your age you stand out even more... despite your physical scores being lower than your... rivals." Glynda told him, and Naruto nodded with a only slightly annoyed look.

Seriously, if he had his old body he would have broken this scale.

"Well Pyrrha is talented, strong, and fast... and she has longer limbs, but sometimes you just work hard and get a strong fighting spirit. I'll admit it that her punches hurt like a... they hurt a lot." Naruto corrected himself, and Glynda flipped through her scroll and showed a video of Naruto fighting the Floramander.

"Can you explain anything you know about this, strengths, weaknesses, things to look out for... and the name of this Grimm?" Glynda asked him the most basic of questions, and Naruto nodded.

"I named it the Floramander, like Flower and Salamander... it has a strong body, and weighs a lot. It's covered on top with armor, and it's tail is slightly bladed and very fast... the creature also has flowers coming from it's back that make poison gas... that make you see things, and paralyze you... it is a slow runner, and it has no armor on it's belly." Naruto told her everything he knew. It wasn't like he had stayed and fought it long, he had defeated it pretty quickly after all. Glynda nodded to him, understanding that he had told her everything.

"Very well, Mr. Rose, I suggest you get as much rest as you can. I noticed you seemed pained when you ran." Glynda told him, and he nodded at her.

"Thanks, I'm still really sore." Naruto told her as he rubbed his ribs tenderly, and he started to make his way out of the room.

Glynda wrote something down, before she looked at the teams and quickly sent a message containing the scores. She waited a few minutes, before her scroll beebed and she got the answer back. Glynda nodded to herself, with that the 4 teams of this year were finished forming. This group were just the hardest to form teams for since they had all worked well together during the test.

Tomorrow would be the team placement ceremony.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	23. Chapter 23 Glynda Learns the Truth

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**These last few days I have been practicing and truly getting into fanfiction, and I believe I have refined my style of writing to the next level! Some of my fans will notice the difference right away. Here is a small taste of the difference.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Opzin, I know you want to teams balances, but this seems to be rather... one sided. One team is clearly more powerful than the other." Glynda told Ozpin as she spoke to him about the team placement, and Ozpin nodded.

"Balanced only refers to the teams themselves. Balance amongst the team should mean nobody is holding anyone back." Ozpin explained with a light smile on his face as he looked down at the papers that were showing the notes and papers that Glynda had collected.

_Team Red King_  
_Naruto, Pyrrha, Yang, Blake = 126 / Team Average 31.5_

_Team White Knight_  
_Weiss, Jaune, Ren, Nora = 74 / Team Average 18.5_

_Ruby Rose_

"You see, by placing Naruto, Pyrrha, Yang, and Blake together we have an already advanced team that is able to handle more now. By placing Weiss, Jaune, Ren, and Nora together they can grow more as a team and their strength will grow at a steadier rate. If you place a weak person in a team made for strength, the entire team falls apart and the team is held back." Ozpin explained his reasoning as he looked at team placements. Glynda could see where he was getting, but she wanted to point out that whatever team that Jaune was assigned to would be held back.

In her opinion, placing him with the Elite team would slow down the elites less and he would have the support to grow stronger.

Then again, being placed with people leagues ahead of him could backfire and he could get depressed and hold the team back even more.

"Ruby Rose hasn't been assigned a team." Glynda said, and Ozpin nodded with a slight frown.

"Yes, she is a problem... I can see her working well with either team. On a personal level, she has a higher ability than anyone on Team White Knight if it came to one on one, and she would be a great addition... at the same time, she is strong enough to not hold back Team Red King... I feel like she would be a great addition. She works well with her brother, and she would no doubt work well with Blake and Yang... Pyrrha can work well with others, so no issues." Ozpin mused out loud, mostly referring to why it was so hard to place Ruby on a team. The girl had great potential, and she was at her strongest when she was paired with her twin. Yet, she was not dependent on her twin to be strong. It was a hard thing to decide on, let her grow on her own, and make her lose the amazing thing she had with Naruto by seperating them... or let them stay together.

She could grow as a person on Team White Knight... but her true power and ability would only come out if she was on Team Red King.

Being on a team of higher level people would force her to get stronger as a person as well, but she might become dependent on her siblings... the same could be said before if she went to the other team. Her need for her brother might make her weak, or she might switch her dependence to somebody else who isn't suited to match her.

The safest bet was Team Red King, where she could bloom.

"That can wait, after doing some researching I learned something rather shocking." Glynda told Ozpin, who raised an eyebrow, before he sighed.

"Is this about Jaune?" Ozpin asked, and Glynda didn't seem surprised about him knowing.

"Yes, Jaune Arc never went to a training school, and he never took the exam needed to enter the academy... and unlike either Naruto or Ruby Rose he wasn't approached by you for the school either... his transcripts say he is a highly coveted student... but after seeing him with my own eyes, and doing some research... Jaune Arc had lied his way into Beacon." Glynda told Ozpin with a truly angry sound to her voice. She took being a teacher at the academy seriously, and to even think of wasting her time teaching a student that wasn't suppose to be there... a student that SHOULD be somebody that had earned their way into the school, or had caught the eye of Ozpin himself.

"And?" Ozpin asked, and Glynda stopped and looked at him.

"And, I believe he should be expelled post haste. Then one of the more deserving students can take his spot. You must be furious that somebody snuck into your academy." Glynda said, and Ozpin took up out of his chair and walked over to the window and looked out at the academy below.

"Jaune Arc... his father was a great Hunstman, his grandfather was a great Huntsman, and the father of his grandfather was an even greater Huntsman who fought in the war. Trust me Glynda, if somebody managed to sneak into my school, I would be... peeved, but somebody like Jaune does not have the skills to sneak in here." Ozpin assured her, and Glynda looked at the back of his head for a second and frowned deeply.

Something about the way he said that... got under her skin.

"He did score low for his IQ... but... no... you didn't." Glynda said with her eyes wide, having figured out quickly what was bothering her.

"Yes, Jaune is very lucky to have gotten his hands of some fake transcripts. He is even luckier that sometimes I don't check backgrounds very often." Ozpin told Glynda with amusement in his tone. She gasped when she realized how Jaune had gotten into the academy.

Jaune wasn't smart enough to use those transcripts on his own, that would mean he would also be smart enough to hack into the data of the school he was faking that he was from and making it seem he went there.

If he had turned those papers into... well anywhere, he would have been found out right away.

The fact that he got those papers in the first place was extremely suspicious.

Jaune had help, even if Jaune didn't know it. Jaune got in because Ozpin had been interested in him. Ozpin had sent those fake papers to Jaune, and knowing that the boy had the blood of a hunter in him he had bet on Jaune wanting to prove himself and sent in the papers with his name on them.

Jaune didn't sneak into Beacon, he thought he did but he didn't... Ozpin guided him to Beacon.

"You are playing a dangerous game, if the council gets wind of this you will be under strict watch." Glynda told Ozpin, who nodded without even so much as dropping his smile.

"I have made many mistakes in my life, if this is one of them or not has yet to be decided. Jaune has the potential to go far, as do many of this years promising students... sometimes the brightest diamonds will come from the darkest coals." Ozpin explained to his friend, ally, and employee. She looked down at the ground, not knowing what she should make of this. Ozpin was risking a lot doing what he was doing, and she understood that Ozpin was a risk taker.

"You are taking a bet on this coal turning into a diamond, and not becoming fuel for a flame instead." Glynda snapped back at Ozpin, and he calmly sipped at his cup of tea, unbothered by her protest.

"Once more, true. Children don't always inherit the abilities of their parents, and sometimes children surpass their parents. I like to consider myself an positive thinker. If Jaune doesn't show signs of improvement soon, I will have him expelled for 'sneaking' into Beacon. If he doesn't fit here, then there is no point being here." Ozpin assured Glynda, and she calmed down. She herself wasn't truly against Jaune as a person, and if he started to show improvement she would be willing to accept him as a student.

That was only if he showed that he really had potential.

Right now the boy was just a vessel for a large aura, and not even the largest of his class. Aura and potential had nothing to do with each other, because there were fighters who didn't even use aura.

"Back to the matter of Ruby Rose, with her 25.5 she ranks just slightly Lower-Upper Levels... just a tad above the above average point. Placing her is hard." Glynda admitted with a deeper frown.

"Ruby Rose is the niece of Qrow Branwen, one of the most dangerous men... though she isn't related like blood. She and her brother have both learned how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed, and they have created their own styles and learned to mix those styles... without a doubt her potential is higher than her looks imply." Ozpin analyzed with a knowing tone to his voice. He had done his research, and he had gotten in touch with Qrow through their scrolls and used that to find out some interesting data about the Twin Roses Blooming under Moonlight.

They were known as the Twin Roses for short.

"Weapons can be learned by anyone with a proper, or improper teacher. With a proper master, even those with no potential can master the weapon given to them." Glynda corrected Ozpin, and Ozpin mentally agreed with her on half of that.

"She and her brother both have very beautiful eyes, don't they?" Ozpin commented, and Glynda looked at him strangely for half a second. "No, I'm not referring to color or shape... they have eyes of people that want to help others... just for the sake of helping. They are selfless souls, people truly made to be heros. They have very nice eyes... Ruby Rose will join Team Red King." Ozpin finished with his fingers touching his chin lightly.

"I see, very well." Glynda said, correcting her glasses which had fallen down her nose slightly.

At least Ozpin wasn't a pedophile like she had almost believed for a second.

"Well, then I guess it is time to go and announce the teams." Ozpin said with a slight smile on his face as he walked towards the elavator.

This was going to be an interesting few years.

Some very interesting students were attending his school after all.

_**Chapter End!  
Okay, NEXT chapter will be the FINAL chapter of the Team Placements arc, where they are actually given their teams.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	24. Chapter 24 Team Red King

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Hello everyone, students, past students, and those who will one day become future students. Every year we gather here for the purpose of giving you a look at the next generation of Huntresses and Huntsmen. Now, I am not one for long winded speeches, but I would like to thank you all for coming here to celebrate the initiation of these fine people." Ozpin said as the teams were shown lined up side by side. Naruto looked out of the corners of his eyes, and he could see how the people were lined up.

He was at the very end, for the first part.

It went him, Pyrrha, Yang, Blake, Ruby, Weiss, Jaune, Ren, Nora, Cardin, Russel, Sky, Dove, then after that he couldn't see who else was in the line.

'I wonder who the people on the other end are.' Naruto thought for a moment, before he ignored it when named started to get called.

"First I would like to introduce the team that ranked top of this years rookies, the team with not only the highests total scores, but the highest scores as singles. Naruto Rose, Pyrrha Nikos, Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, and Ruby Rose please step forward." Ozpin told them all, and they did as they were told and stepped up and looked out on the large crowd that was staring directly at them.

'I am going to throw up, this is so unnerving.' Ruby thought when she noticed all of the stares.

'She looks like she is going to throw up.' Blake thought as she glanced at Ruby, who was growing a little pale at being at the center of attention.

'Ruby, you better not throw up or else you will be known as Vomit Girl as well as Crater Face.' Yang thought when she noticed the look on Ruby's face.

'Huh? So the older twin doesn't do well when placed in the spotlight, I guess there are areas she and Naruto aren't the same.' Pyrrha thought, before she looked at Naruto and noticed that he was glancing at Ruby with a raised eyebrow.

'If you throw up, you are so getting teased.' Naruto thought with a small growing grin.

"As the Elite of this years First Years, you will all be allowed the privilage of attending an extra class based on your own choice. As a Team, you will be known as Team Red King... and your leader will be Naruto Rose. Please come to me and accept your class schedules, and room number. Once you have that, you may leave." Ozpin told them, and Naruto looked rather shocked at being placed as the leader. Sure, he had been a leader before... the leader of an entire nation and had a military force at his command, but nobody here knew that and thus nobody knew that he was the best person for the job.

He would have thought Ozpin would have picked Blake or Pyrrha, not him.

Naruto walked up first and got his class schedule from Ozpin, and he shook the man's hand, before he was followed by the rest of his team. They each started to head out of the building in a line, walking passed the many isles of people that watched as they left. They were all curious about the rest of the team assignments, but at the same time they were even more curious about how they were going to be living for the next few years of their training.

The second they were out of the building, they all looked at the... two pieces of paper they were holding.

The first sheet of paper was their class schedule like Ozpin had said.

The second pieces of paper had their scores for the test they took, and there were a list of classes that they could elect to take if they wanted to. They all had most of the same classes already, no surrpise, but they were surprised at the fact that not all of their classes were the same. Naruto had a class in leadership skills, while the rest of his team had a class in support and subordinate skills. He was surprised about that, but he felt that it was for grooming the leaders into real leaders.

They all shared the same history, battle studies, battle practice, grimm studies, and survival skills classes.

They all had 5 classes together, and 1 class that was seperate from each other.

"Grimm Studies and Battle Practice seems cool." Ruby commented with a light smile on her face, and Naruto sent her a raised eyebrow.

"Your first responce to things is usually 'Lets Make Friends' or 'Lets Kill It' so of course you would like those classes you murder-happy clutz." Naruto told her, and she stuck her tongue out at him. Yang snorted at the murder happy part, but it wasn't wrong either. Ruby's first answer to problems with non-humans was to kill it, when she saw something cool like a new type of Grimm... her first response was to kill it... while proclaiming how awesome it was.

She was also a clutz.

"Battle Studies and History seem fun." Blake commented mostly to herself, and she said it under her breath so that nobody really heard her.

"I think I am going to take the class on martial arts as my choice class." Naruto commented as he checked that box. It was the only class that really interested him frankly, and he could see that Ruby was having trouble picking between his class pick and the one that she personally wanted to go with.

"Yeah baby, that seems like a good time." Yang said as she checked the same box as him, for the reason being that she was a user of hand to hand against the Grimm herself.

"I'm picking the Weapon's Creation class, my baby is going to be getting some awesome upgrades!" Ruby said while hugging her Cresent Rose to her chest, and Naruto sighed and understood her choice. He gave her a pat on the back and grinned all the same.

"Good pick, seems right up your alley." Naruto told her with a laid back tone, and she looked happy that he understood it was her choice.

"I think I will go with Field Medicine and Emergency Aid." Blake told them, and Naruto as well as the rest of the newly put together team look at her with some relief. It was always good to have a medic on the team.

"Why?" Pyrrha asked Blake curiously.

"Nobody messes with the White Mage." Blake actually joked, showing that she did have a smaller but still present sense of humor. She was just normally quiet, so nobody could tell that she had that humor.

"So you are going to be our White Mage... eh _Black_." Yang said, purposely messing up Blake's name.

"Goddamnit Yang." Naruto murdered at the horrible pun once again, and the fact that she came up with it so quickly just showed that horrible puns was really her thing.

"I can't wait for when we get our first mission." Ruby said with a large grin on her face, just thinking about killing all of those Grimm brought a smile to her face.

"Sheesh, you got a boner for murder." Naruto deadpanned at Ruby, who blushed and looked down at her feet in embarassment.

"Girls don't get 'boners' as you so kindly put it." Blake said to Naruto, wondering if he understood how the female body actually worked. Then again, he might just have one of those strange fetishes that she had researched and read about in her own books.

"Well, they say you can't overdose on aspirin, but guess what." Yang said with a large grin on her face.

"Yeah... wait what?" Naruto questioned as he looked at Yang with a strange sort of glance, and she just shrugged at him.

"I think I am going to go with the martial arts class as well." Pyrrha brought up to end the joke stream that she could see happening. While they were walking, they actually very quickly got to the dorms they would be staying in and moved into the dorm inside before they started to look for their room number.

They found their room on the third floor, before they all used the keycards that came with their papers and the door unlocked itself. When they moved into the room itself, they noticed the things they brought to Beacon were already inside of the room. The room itself was well sized, large enough to hold them all... there was a window in the middle of the wall opposite to them, with two beds on each side of the window and a dresser sitting there.

At the side wall to the left was the door to most likely the bathroom, and next to that were two desks and a bookshelf.

...

Four beds.

"I see a problem." Pyrrha noted when she did the quickest of counts, closing the door behind her.

"Nope, we sleep in the same bed." Naruto and Ruby noted together, and Pyrrha raised an eyebrow at that... along with Blake in the strangest of ways.

"This will be... strange." Yang said as she moved one of the boxes of luggage that she didn't want others to open up. Naruto looked at it, before he palmed his face when he could see through one of the cracks and guessed what was in it when he saw the color purple.

Yang either brought the King Dong, or The Penetrator.

When living on the island of Patch, and not having much in the way of the opposite sex... and having very little interest in the way of the opposite sex that were there... and having some money to spend, Yang had decided to get something with the hopes that her siblings, and father, would never find out about.

'Okay, have to hide these.' Yang thought as she looked at the box.

One thing was the King Dong, her 15 inch long purple dildo... she had brought it to school because she didn't know people would be rooming together. She had bought it because she had seen the size, and thought that it would be a good idea... not a lighter note, she learned the hard way that losing her virginity to a 15 long dong hurt like a bitch. She also learned that going from nothing to huge was something that she would forever regret... not anymore, but she sure did feel that for a day.

The next thing was her Penetrator... this was just a gag weapon she bought after playing a game. It was a 3 foot long dildo attached to the handle of a bat, made to be used as a gag weapon.

She thought it was funny, so she got it.

Both were for pleasure, but only one was for physical pleasure.

"You two share a bed?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow... though she did wonder why she was smelling what smelled like a jell product.

"Ever since we were kids, I can't sleep well without him." Ruby said as she hugged Naruto's arm, and he smiled for a second.

"Same, I am used to having somebody in bed with me." Naruto said, referring to both this life and his first one. He had been married to Hinata, so over the course of his life he had become used to sleeping in bed with a woman. That was why he slept with Ruby even now, he had trouble sleeping without a woman's body next to him. It was one of the downsides of having a life before now, he couldn't sleep well without a girl next to him.

It came with being happily married, and having a loving wife.

His daughter had also been super clingy as a child, often crawling into their bed... so he was used to a girl clinging to him that wasn't his wife as well.

He was using to sleeping in a bed with family.

"That isn't normal." Pyrrha muttered under her breath, though only Blake heard her... and she had to agree. It wasn't that normal for their age, but at the same time it wasn't like it never happened.

Naruto sighed and jumped onto the soft bed, and Ruby jumped onto it next to him.

Life at Beacon was going to be good.

_**Chapter End!  
Stats show that over 52.5% of women have owned, still own, and use Dildos and Vibrators. So it would actually be more normal for a few people in RWBY to have had one at one point in their lives. So no complaints about it.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	25. Chapter 25 Room for Five

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

'Ah, they are all so cute when they sleep... time to fuck it up.' Naruto thought as he looked at his team sleeping at 4:30 in the morning. He had woken himself up extra early for this, just for this he had made sure that he had brought something that would make this the best morning he had, had in a long while. A morning that would mark this as the day he placed himself on the shit list of most of his team.

Blake was biting her pillow, the girl was having some strange food dream and muttering something about tuna.

Yang was upside down, her feet on her pillow and her arm hanging on the bed, her other arm in her short shorts scratching her... lady bits.

Ruby was hugging the pillow he had used to replace him, though she seemed to be close to waking up without his body heat.

Pyrrha... was rubbing her eyes as she got up without him having to prank her, and she was already beginning a set of morning stretches, showing how early she usually got up to train herself.

She noticed Naruto, and she noticed what was in his hand. Her eyes widened, and she covered her ears and gave him the go ahead look. Naruto raised his arm up, showing a small airhorn in his hand. Naruto had glowing orange hands plug up his own ears, before he pressed down the button.

Instead of sound coming out of it like Pyrrha had expected, that was the purpose of airhorns after all, copious amounts of water sprayed onto the girls in their beds. Yang screamed out of shock, and fell onto the floor with a flop. Her legs were still on the bed, and her pillow had been kicked up into the air and smacked Pyrrha in the head. Ruby jolted, and rose petals filled her bed as she hung off of the ceiling fan like a scared cat.

Speaking of a scared cat, Blake was now under the bed with her amber eyes scanning the room for any trace of what had gotten her soaked.

"Okay then, everyone go and get dressed! This morning we are starting off a warm up with a 10 laps around the school to get the blood pumping!" Naruto called out with a large grin on his face, and not a normal grin. Naruto had his largest shit eating, troll expressive, and utterly annoying smile that made people want to punch him. He had just trolled his teammates, and he was now telling them to get their asses in gear and prepare to run.

"Okay!" Ruby called out as she flopped from the ceiling to the floor, and she didn't even hesitate when she undressed in front of Naruto, much to Pyrrha's surprise, and changed into the school uniform that had been placed in the dressers in all of their sizes already. She wore a white button up shirt, with a pleated skirt, and the school's blazer over it. She added her own touch though and added her cloak over it.

Yang was grumbling, going to the bathroom... because now she was awake she might as well use the bathroom. She grabbed a change of clothes, because while she would change in the room without fear, she might as well change in the bathroom if she was going to use it anyway.

"Why? Why did you use water?" Blake asked with a light growl to her voice, showing she was pissed off at him.

"Because I am the biggest of dicks." Naruto bragged with a grin on his face, and Pyrrha finished changing while into the school uniform behind his back while he was busy mocking Blake with his troll face. She placed her forehead protector around her head, and that was her own flare to her uniform. She could get dressed in the uniform pretty quickly, it was her armor that was a bitch to get dressed in.

"Language!" Yang called out from the bathroom.

"English!" Naruto called back at her, and the bathroom was silently.

"I'm going to skip the run, I want to get my stuff unpacked." Blake told Naruto, she didn't ask, she plain told him that she wasn't going to run.

"Fine, but if you get left behind while we get stronger don't blame me." Naruto told her with a mocking smile on his face, and she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I seriously doubt missing one morning of running will affect me, anyway, are you in any condition to run... your ribs are still bothering you... and my stomach is still bothering me." Blake reminded him, and he pouted at her. She was right, and when Yang came out of the bathroom in uniform... with her weapon in it's deactivated state around her wrists, she appeared ready and willing to go on the 10 laps around the school.

"Okay, lets get this running down." Yang stated with a chilled tone to her voice, now that she was awake she could get with running.

"Yes, physicaly action!" Ruby proclaimed, and Naruto gave them sorry looks.

"Sorry, seems I woke you up for nothing... Miss White Mage here says we're too injures to run." Naruto said, placing all of the blame on the self-proclaimed white mage of the group. Blake sent him a confused look, before she remembered the joke that she had told about her being the white mage.

Then she realized he was blaming her.

"I said we can't run, the others can." Blake told him, and Naruto stuck his tongue out at her.

"Change of plans, getting the room set up before classes." Naruto told everyone, and Yang nodded and started to go towards where her stuff was. Ruby went towards her things, and she dumped out her magazine collection onto the bed... Pyrrha raised an eyebrow at the magazine that Ruby read.

The cover had bikini-clad women on them holding weapons.

"Ruby, you wouldn't happen to be attracted to women?" Pyrrha questioned, and she meant no offense by the question.

"Ruby's sexuality is still unconfirmed." Yang told Pyrrha from across the room, and Naruto nodded and gave the pouting Ruby a pat on the back.

"Hey!" Ruby shouted, and Naruto raised his hand.

"Actually, we both read the magazine... she reads it for the weapons, I read it for the women." Naruto explained, though he felt like he had told somebody this before. He was pretty open with it, and sometimes he thought he saw Ruby looking at the woman... then again, everyone naturally thought about the looks of others. It was something you just did, even if you considered somebody ugly that meant you understood what it would take for them to be handsome or pretty.

Basically, if you thought another person of the same gender was ugly, you could very well understand if they were good looking... didn't mean you were sexually attracted, just that you understood and admitted they were good looking.

"You look... at other women?" Pyrrha asked with a frown on her face, and Naruto blinked at her in confusion.

"Well, yeah... I'm not in a relationship, and even if I was... it isn't like I'm hitting on the girls I look at. Yang looks at people she has no intention of getting with, or trying to get with." Naruto told Pyrrha, pulling Yang into this, who pointed at him in an accusing way.

"Wrong! I look at BOTH men and women, I will have you no that I am Gender-Blind." Yang exclaimed proudly, and Pyrrha looked at Yang strangely while Blake took her uniform and started to go over to the bathroom to get changed properly.

"What does Gender-Blind mean?" Pyrrha couldn't resist asking the question, knowing that she would regret asking it.

"Yang doesn't notice gender very well, either people are hot, or people are not with Yang... she doesn't care about gender as long as they are hot, and she can see the relationship working." Naruto said as he stacked up Ruby's magazines and started to place them in a stack under the bed for storage. They were simple weapons/super model magazines.

"Oh... looks like I need to make a run to the drug store and pick up some more pills." Yang noted to herself when she saw that she was starting to go on the lower end of the pills she used to help her sleep.

"Can you pick up a med kit? Might be a good idea to have one handy in the room if we need it." Naruto asked her, thinking ahead of time for a time they would actually need that med kit. They were pretty easy to buy, and you never knew when the need for one would come. Blake came out of the bathroom, fully dressed and ready for the day while tightening the bow that she kept over her cat ears.

"I'll pick one up when I go after classes." Blake told him, answering the question before Yang could.

"Hey Naruto, help me shove these beds together." Ruby said, and Naruto got near the bed and started to push on it. with one large shove the two of the moved the bed across the carpet and connected their bed with Yang's bed. Naruto knew that Ruby was doing this to create more room in the room, but at the same time he wondered if Pyrrha and Blake were willing to move their beds together and share.

"I'm not sharing a bed with Pyrrha." Blake told him, seeing that he was going to ask, picking up the clues by his actions.

"I'm not fond of the idea either." Pyrrha admitted, and it had nothing to do with Blake. Pyrrha was sure Blake was a great girl, but she just had no desire to share her bed with another girl... or anyone really.

"Ah, and here I thought you two were great for each other... a happy-go-lucky socially akward girl, and a socially awkward girl with a cat attitude." Yang deadpanned sarcastically, something that everyone took note of. Naruto looked at the beds for a second, before he snapped his fingers and had two larges arms of aura come out of his back.

Naruto grabbed Pyrrha's bed, before he placed it on top of Blake's bed.

Then, Naruto looked around the room. Naruto saw a crate, a small one, and one of his arms reached out and crushed the crate. Using the wood from the crate as raw material, he connected the beds in a way that they looked like they were bunkbeds and used the nails from the crates to forcefully connect the beds together in a sturdy way. Naruto retracted his arms, and Blake raised an eyebrow at him.

"Your Semblence looks like it takes a lot of aura, and you just abuse it like this without hesitating." Blake stated with a dull tone. She didn't know anyone who completely abused their Semblence like Naruto did, most people only ever used it during battle or when it would truly come in handy.

Using your Semblence normally took a big of stamina from you, and using it multiple times in a row only made that drain more dramatic.

"My Semblence takes a lot of aura to use, so as I grew my aura grew even larger and faster to make up for it." Naruto explained it rather simply. His Semblence took up a lot of aura to use, so he gained a lot of aura. It was the same with people with smaller auras, they had a less consuming Semblence so they didn't use as much aura, and they made less of it. For him, the cost of his high-cost semblence was the same as a person with a small aura using a small-cost semblence.

"Bunk beds! So lucky!" Ruby said when she noticed the new bunk beds that Pyrrha and Blake got to share, and the vast amount of room space they had on that side of the room now that the beds took up much less space.

"We have a big day of class ahead of us." Naruto said as he tapped Ruby on the side of her head, and he grabbed his long red scarf from the bed and started to wrap it around his neck until his entire neck was covered up. Naruto looked at the sleeves of his uniform, before he grabbed them and ripped them clear off.

...

"Why did you do that?" Blake asked when Naruto tossed the ripped sleeved onto the floor.

"Secret, I have a secret move I have been working on and so far everytime I use it my sleeves get destroyed." Naruto told them, with only Ruby knowing what he was talking about. She knew the move he mentioned, and it was the same reason why his usual outfit didn't have sleeves on it. They would just get destroyed anyway, so why bother keeping them?

The reason he ripped his sleeves off was the same reason he wore tight and stretchy clothes.

Naruto unbuttoned his uniform blazer completely, and he unbuttoned part of his white button up shirt and loosened up the tie around his neck considerably.

There was NO rule saying he couldn't modify the uniform, most people added some stuff to their uniforms... and thinking about it Naruto completely tossed the tie to the side considering it couldn't be seen with his scarf on.

"New move?" Pyrrha asked, and Naruto gave her a look.

"Yeah, and I made it to kick your ass with." Naruto gave her a challenging grin, and she returned it with a challenging smile of her own. He had designed this move, and studied for it by looking up the properties of the attack.

It would be his secret weapon for fighting against people like Pyrrha, who fighting with metal weapons was useless.

That, and after the technique was over Naruto couldn't move his body, so he couldn't use it against Grimm... it was simply too dangerous to become unable to move his body when hunting Grimm. This technique was one he could only use against humans, or Grimm if they were in a small number and he knew where they all were.

"Language." Yang reminded Naruto.

"Eigo." Naruto told her, and she gave him a look.

"What?" Yang asked with a strange look in her eyes.

"He said English." Ruby told Naruto, knowing about the secret language that he had taught her. The two of them could hold entire conversations with each other using only the language that Naruto had taught her, the very same language he got his name from.

"What was that language?" Blake asked, not having ever heard of a language like the one that Naruto had just used.

"The language is from the Vacuo area, though it is more localized to a smaller area." Naruto explained, and Yang nodded.

"It is an offshoot of the language that I got my name from." Yang explained, something that had Blake thinking for a second.

Now that she thought about it, Naruto and Yang Xiao Long were names that had a certain racial similarity to them. It sounded, at first, that their names came from the same language, but she could hear the slight differences.

"What about Ruby's name... her name is the name of flower in our language?" Pyrrha questioned, and Yang shrugged.

"Don't know, Mom was strange like that... we have a... diverse... family. Dad is named Taiyang, and mom is named Summer... and she named Naruto after a ramen ingredient she saw on a trip to Vacuo... or a maelstrom." Ruby explained, not really remembering what was what. Everyone looked at Naruto, who raised an eyebrow.

"It means both, I prefer the ramen ingredient though... I like ramen. Names have more than one meaning, my names translates to fishcake and maelstrom." Naruto told them, and they all made understanding faces when they heard that.

...

Wait, he actually prefered being named after ramen over being named after an extremely strong whirlpool, a nearly unstoppable force of nature?

'Purple dildo? I better not mention it.' Pyrrha thought out of concern for whoever owned the dildo when she opened a box, before she closed it with a neutral look on her face. Of course she knew what the object was, she didn't have one herself, but she knew what it was... it was a fake penis. One of this size... and the good few others in the box were all used for self-pleasure... or other reasons.

She had NO idea why somebody had a 3 foot long dildo bat though.

Oh well, she wasn't going to bring it up.

"You look like a ninja." Blake commented when she realized that without his sleeves, the scarf, and the way that his scarf covered the lower half of his face at the moment, Naruto looked like a legit ninja.

...

"Naruto?" Ruby asked when she looked at her frozen brother. She pushed on his shoulder, before Naruto shook himself and looked in the mirror.

...

"Huh... I guess I do look like a ninja... 'ttebayo." Naruto said mostly to himself with a fond smile on his face, though it was hidden. His eyes gained a soft look to them, and he started to go towards the exit of the room. It was obvious he wanted to be alone now, so nobody followed him as he left the room. Naruto walked towards the stairs, and soon he reached the stairs that led to the roof of the building.

Getting onto the roof, he was surprised when he saw Weiss and Jaune.

"Wrong! All wrong, you have to be more sure of how you move!" Weiss lectured Jaune loudly as she kicked him in the shin, and flipped him off of his feet and onto the ground. Naruto stuck to the shadows, before he smiled to himself when he saw Weiss help Jaune back up to his feet and the two of them seperated and pointed their swords at each other.

Within seconds a duel started between them.

Weiss dominated Jaune so hard it wasn't even funny, and he was on th ground within seconds.

Naruto turned around and made his way back, it would seem Weiss had the room reserved at the moment to train Jaune into not being a weakling.

Good for her... good for him to.

Jaune needed a firm hand to kick his ass into gear.

Naruto leaned up against a wall, before he rubbed the back of his head and made his way back towards the room his team was in.

He had to get himself ready for -shiver- the bane of his existance.

School.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	26. Chapter 26 Grimm Studies

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
For those that don't know, in RWBY, Peter actually does teach the Grimm Studies class.  
_**Story Start!**_

"Hello class, I am Peter Port, but you may call me Professor Port or Mr. Port." The teacher introduced himself at the very start of class. Professor Port was an older gentlemen based on appearance, he had well combed grayt hair and a large handlebar musctache. He was rather short, only an inch taller than Yang, when compared to some of the other teacher at the school, and he had his eyes closed. He was a rather 'Port-ly' man as Yang would have put it who wore a dark red suit with golden buttons on it.0

His weapon, hanging on the wall, was a cross between a large barralled rifle (blunderbuss) and an axe, with the axe blades coming from the butt of the gun.

The walls of his classroom were decorated with drawings of Grimm, and there was a bust of his shoulders and head sitting on his desk made from stone.

He even had a replica of a Grimm bodpart hanging from the wall.

'Looks like Team White Knight didn't get this class with us.' Yang thought as she looked around the room at the students. There were a few students from the upper years in the class, showing that not all students were equal in the academy.

'Man, this guy's voice just... makes me want to sleep.' Naruto thought as he set his chin down on the desk.

Pyrrha elbowed him in the ribs, and he sat straight up again. Pyrrha sent him a look, telling him with her eyes to pay attention and respect the teacher. Of course, he wasn't the only one that was bored out of their minds in their first class. Most of the people in the class were that way, and Ruby was already sleeping. Blake didn't even have a piece of paper out yet, she was paying attention, but she had zero interest in the subject at hand.

"Monsters, de~mons, prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them... as prey! Ah HAA!" Peter called out loudly, using his prepared speech with his laugh waking Ruby up from her unscheduled nap. Naruto looked at her with a grin on his face, she looked like she had no clue what was going on at all.

...

There was total silence in the room, not a single person laughed or agreed with Peter's joke.

'I feel sorry for him, his humor is worse than Yang's sense of humor.' Naruto thought to himself, and the man himself looked awkward for even saying his joke.

"... Uh... And you shall too upon graduation from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying-" Peter started on his prepared speech for the class, the same speech he gave every single year in a row. Most teachers had some of their speeches done by memory, and Naruto groaned and his head thumped onto his desk.

Pyrrha elbowed him again.

"Stay awake." She whispered at him, not wanting him to get in trouble for his act.

"-Vale, as well as the other 3 kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces." Peter lectured, and Naruto rubbed the visible scar on his arm when he mentioned that. He knew firsthand what a Grimm could do to a person, his arms, face, chest, and back were all proof that a Grimm wanted nothing more than to rip a person to shreds.

'Yeah, you're telling it how it is.' Naruto thought to himself, but his actions did not go unnoticed. Ruby looked at Naruto touching one of his scars with a slightly sad look, but he was okay so she got over it rather quickly.

"That's where we come in, huntsmen... huntresses tch tck." Peter said as he looked towards Yang with a PLAYFULLY flirtatious tone of voice. Even Naruto could tell he didn't mean anything by the flirting, he was just playing around, trying to get the class comfy with him, making some jokes to ease the mood.

He failed.

"Uuuuh... haha?" Yang couldn't help but look away with a mildly annoyed/akward look on her face, she looked at Blake next to her for some support. Then she looked at Naruto, who gave her a dark grin.

"Suffer." Naruto whispered at her, and she looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Traitor." She whispered right back at him.

"Those who have sworn to protect those who can not protect themselves... from what you ask-" Peter continued with his speech, ignoring the comments from Naruto and Yang directed at each other.

'If he says the world, I might just laugh.' Naruto thought, since that would be the most cliche thing that Peter could have said.

"-The very world!" Peter finished strong, and one student wearing a green shirt stood up in the row he was sitting at and raised his fist into the air.

"Eeeeyep!" That one student agreed, and everyone in the entire class looked at him. Considering it was a class of about 20 students not counting him, he suddenly sat down feeling very awkward at being the ONLY excited person.

"That is what you are training to become, but first... a story. A tale of a young... handsome man... Me! When I was a boy... gna bla ha blah blah blah bla bla." Peter started to tell one of the most boring stories that Naruto had ever heard. Grabbing his piece of paper, Naruto drew a circle on it, before he drew a star inside of the circle and gave it some arms and legs.

Ruby was drawing her own picture.

Pyrrha was trying to pay attention, but found that the story was too boring for any normal student to listen to.

Blake wasn't even attempting to listen to the story.

'Kill me now, this is so boring.' Yang thought with a dead eyed look, something that Naruto could agree with.

"Despite smelling of cabbages my grandfather was a wise man, 'Peter' he told me ah bla bla bla-" Peter continued his story, and Naruto wanted to laugh so hard. Naruto continued his drawing, despite the urge to laugh.

"Pfpfpfpfpfpft!" A higher pitched almost fart noise sounded out quietly, and Naruto looked over at Ruby and saw her holding up a picture on her notes. The picture was poorly done, but it was a bad picture of the teacher... with a caption saying 'Professor Poop' instead of the teacher's actual name. She was giggling like an idiot, which she was, and Yang was joining in on the laughing, without even trying to hide her laughs.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, but still let loose some chuckles of his own.

Blake snorted once, while Pyrrha covered her mouth and muffled a small laugh of her own.

"UhHUM!" Peter cleared his throat loudly, and the laughing instantly stopped. "In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero." Peter said, and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

He captured a Beowolf alive?

That took a good amount of skill, this guy had to be pretty good if that story was true.

'Hmm, maybe this guy isn't just all blubber and talk.' Naruto thought to himself, noticing out of the side of his eye what Ruby was doing.

She... was balancing an apple on a book on a pencil on her finger, while making a strange cross eyed look, with her lips puckered.

She was socially awkward.

"The moral of the story a true hunstmen much be honorable, a true huntsmen must be dependable-" Peter went on, and Ruby dropped the stuff and tried to go to sleep, something that nearly had Yang cracking up once more, "-a true hunstmen must be strategic, well educated, and wise." Peter finished off, and Naruto looked at Ruby.

She was picking her nose, while looking at the ceiling.

...

His twin... was very socially awkward, picking her nose like that without a care for who was watching her.

'Way to be strategic, well educated, and wise sis.' Naruto thought with a small grin on his face.

"So who among you believes yourself to be the embodiment of these traits?" Peter asked, and Naruto raised his hand with a small smile on his face. He did believe that he had all of these traits, besides the well educated part of it, he was strategic, wise, dependable, and honorable.

"Yo, Naruto Rose, at your service." Naruto answered with a larger grin than before.

"Well then, lets find out... step forward, and face your opponent." Peter said, and he gestured toward a steel cage in the room. Naruto, and everyone else, blinked in shock at the fact they hadn't even noticed the large Grimm in the cage, it's glowing red eyes.

"I'll face it sir!" Yang interupted loudly, and Naruto scowled at her.

"No, I answered first. I'll take it on." Naruto said as he looked at Yang harshly, and she stared back at him. He didn't need her to fight his battles for him, and he didn't need her to protect him from a single Grimm. Naruto hopped over the desk, and Peter gave him a strange look.

"Why don't you go get your weapon, and get dressed... what did you do to your uniform Mr. Rose?" Peter asked when he noticed the state of Naruto's uniform.

"Modified it, and I don't need a weapon for a single Grimm. I have this." Naruto said as he gestured to the pipe he had attached to his belt. It was recently refilled with dust, and he was just itching to kill something.

"Naruto, don't use your Semblence while your mad!" Ruby reminded Naruto, and Naruto looked at her for a second. Peter did raise an eyebrow, as did many other people, at the fact she mentioned that, and Naruto looked at the Grimm in the cage.

"It won't take long." Naruto told her, and Peter seemed to nod.

"Very well, if this is how you wish to fight-" Peter started as he grabbed his weapon, and smashed the lock on the cage. "-so be it." Peter finished when a Boarbatusk rushed towards Naruto from the cage.

Naruto crossed his arms in front of his chest, and he jumped over the charging animal and kicked it in the back of the hind leg. The grimm tripped and slid across the ground on it's side, before it started to curl up and spin quickly. Like a rolling ball of death, it rushed towards Naruto's exposed backside. Naruto jumped to the side, and kicked the Grimm in it's exposed side, that wasn't protected by armor even while spinning. The creature of grimm stopped spinning and landed on it's other side.

He had some anger issues to work out right now, he was going to work them out on this evil creature.

The boarbatusk growled at him and charged towards him again, Naruto grabbed it by the tusks and jerked his entire body to the right, sending the creature sprawling on it's side.

An orange aura arm came out of his back, and gripped the creature and lifted it up into the air. Then it slammed the creature into the ground, before lifting it up even higher than before, and armor on the grimm shattered when Naruto slammed it into the ground this time.

'Oh no... the Face of Wrath is awakening.' Ruby thought nervously, knowing what was happening.

Naruto's Semblence had an affect on his personality, Naruto explained it to her that Asuras were known as Anti-Gods of Wrath, Pride, and Boasting. When Naruto used his Semblence, his emotions were always heightened. He was easier to anger, and the angerier he got the more powerful his arms got.

Asuras had 3 faces, and Naruto's Semblence affected his personality in 3 ways.

Naruto's face, the Calm Face, his normal face that could think more rationally and that he used in everyday life.

If Naruto became angry while using his Semblence, and he stayed angry too long, he would awaken the Face of Wrath... his Semblence would become 10 times more powerful than before, but Naruto would become obsessed with fighting, and his anger would completely overpower his rationality. He would be constantly looking for an excuse to fight until he calmed down, and returned to normal... and he would be cruel to his opponents.

Ruby didn't know about the 'Third Face', and neither did Naruto since he had never used it before.

Naruto sucked in on his pipe, before 3 more arms appeared out of his back and he formed 3 ice swords in their hands.

Naruto stabbed the Grimm 3 times in the chest, and then holding it up in the air, Naruto crushed the Grimm before it had the time to die from the stabbing. Naruto took a breath breath, and dropped the Grimm corpse to the ground with a wet splat... though it's body was already turning to mist.

Naruto took a deep breath of his dust, before he gave Yang a look.

She got the look just as the bell started to ring... the look told her that the reason he did that to the Grimm was to prove to her that he didn't her her to protect him.

"Well done Mr. Rose, a little drawn out, but very well done. You made sure the Boarbatusk was without a doubt doomed to perish to your force. Very good use of Ice Dust." Peter congratulated Naruto for his victory, while the students started to leave the classroom.

Naruto stormed out of the classroom as well, not wanting to talk to anyone before he was fully cooled off.

Normally, he could use his Semblence without doing this... but when he was angry before using his Semblence, he tended to get even more angry while using it. In the stress of battle, where he was more concerned with surviving than he was with being angry, this wasn't that big of a deal.

Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder, and saw Pyrrha behind him.

"Hey, can we talk before the next class? I want to ask you about what happened in that fight." Pyrrha asked him, and he gave her a light smile.

"Actually, I think it would be if you let me be for a bit. I kind of need to cool off, Ruby'll tell you." Naruto told her, and Pyrrha nodded with a soft look as he walked away.

"Okay then..." Pyrrha muttered to herself mostly. She saw Naruto suck in deeply now his pipe, before he let loose a stream of ice mist and the slightly annoyed look on his face visibly lightened up.

"Sorry about that, normally he can ignore the negative effects of his Semblence... I guess this is my fault. I didn't mean to make him angry, but he just got out of the hospital... I wanted to protect him... I think he took that as me calling him weak. Give him a few minutes to collect himself." Yang told Pyrrha, and the girl nodded for a second and calmed down.

Okay, so the issue wasn't that bad.

"Why does his Semblence make him angry?" Blake asked Ruby not that far away, she herself had noticed that Naruto's anger had gotten worse the second he used his Semblence.

"Asura's Blessing is the name of his Semblence, but that is only the first part. Normally he is in full control, but Asuras are being of pleasure and rage... when Naruto is angry, his Semblence gets more powerful, but he also gets even more angry... Asuras are beings with 3 faces and 6 arms... Naruto's Semblence gives him 4 extra arms... and 2 seperate 'faces'." Ruby admitted to Blake now that most of the people were out of the room, and nobody was really paying attention.

"Calm, Angry, and... Pleasure?" Blake guessed, and Ruby nodded.

"Blessing and Wrath, we don't know what the 3rd face is... he never used it. Naruto is normally really, really calm... but as he gets angerier, his Semblence gets stronger... and when he hits the boiling point... it changes from Asura's Blessing, to Asura's Curse. Ice dust really cuts down on the time it takes to cool down though." Ruby assured Blake, who nodded for a second and thought about some of her books.

"Hmmm, he used his Semblence a lot during the test." Blake thought out loud, and Ruby nodded.

"Naruto was protecting us... Naruto told me, when you protect something precious to you your head is always more clear than ever... when Naruto protects things he loves, he has never been overcome by anger." Ruby said with a small smile on her face. She loved the fact that Naruto could become immune to his Semblence because of love, his love for his family and friends... she thought it was really sweet.

"Something precious... thanks Ruby." Blake said to Ruby, before she started to walk off, leaving Ruby alone.

...

"Don't leave me!"

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	27. Chapter 27 History

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

'Man, I spent too much time cooling off. I'm going to be late to... is that Jaune?' Naruto mentally questioned as he walked down to hall and saw Jaune walking down the halls as well, looking somewhat lost with a book in his hand. Naruto waved to Jaune with a grin on his face, happy to find somebody that might need some help... and help him out as well.

He was a little bit lost.

"Hey Naruto! You lost too?" Jaune asked, and Naruto walked up to Jaune with a grin.

"Yeah a little, last class was harder than I thought it would be... but I have a class with Bartholomew Oobleck next." Naruto told Jaune who nodded and looked at the book that he had, and balanced on top of the book was a map.

"Yeah, I just came from him. Weiss really enjoyed his class, but he is kind of... hyper, and talks really fast. I couldn't understand him... He is just down the hall, and on the right. You wouldn't know where Peter Port's classroom is do you?" Jaune asked Naruto after telling him what he wanted to do, and Naruto nodded and placed an arm over Jaune's shoulders and pulled him in before he pointed at the school map.

"Yeah, you see these bathrooms on the map? We are right here, and go towards the girl's bathroom and take a right before going three doors down. The guy is kind of a boring teacher, but I think he is a secret badass under his fat." Naruto told Jaune with a chuckle as he let the boy go. Naruto gently punched Jaune in the arm, and Jaune laughed a little and pushed Naruto back.

"What, like X-Ray and Vav kind of secret hero thing? Dorky?" Jaune asked, and Naruto laughed.

"Oh man, and here I thought I was the only one of my friends that read X-Ray and Vav. Yeah, he is kind of a big dork, but he is a good guy... he is a flirt though, a big playful one. Well I'll-" Naruto started, before somebody pushed him from behind and into the wall. Naruto smacked his head against the wall, before he landed on the ground holding his head and hissing.

"Watch where you're going loser." Cardin called out as he laughed at Naruto, and Naruto flipped him behind his back and touched his head. Jaune leaned down on the ground and looked at Naruto, before he offered Naruto a helping hand to stand up.

"Hey, are you okay Naruto?" Jaune asked with a concerned tone, and Naruto nodded.

"Didn't see it coming, got me from behind." Naruto said as he rubbed his head, and he was already pretty much healed up from it.

"That guy is a jerk." Jaune said with a scowl on his face as he looked towards where Cardin was walking, and he was about to say something before Naruto stopped him.

"I'm fine, anyway, it isn't a big deal. I can take some bullying, I'm used to it." Naruto told Jaune, who nodded for a moment. He then realized he had almost stood up for Naruto, despite having only met Naruto the only day... that and he was about to stand up to a student that had actually earned their place in Beacon.

Cardin was a total asshole, but the boy had actually passed the test that let him into school here.

"Wait... I heard from Weiss that you tied for first place in some kind of fighting tournament with Pyrrha 4 years in a row... what person would bully you?" Jaune asked with a look that showed he didn't believe Naruto could be bullied.

"I went to Signal, a school at Patch... we are a small island, so I was able to prevent people from learning anything about those tournament... my skin is the same color as my sister's, I have red tips to my hair, my eyes are silver, and I have a super overprotective sister... take your pick." Naruto told Jaune before he started to walk towards the class he was going to would be. Jaune looked at Naruto go, while Naruto put his hands in his pockets and rubbed the back of his head in annoyance.

He was a real asshole magnet.

He always seemed to attract assholes to himself, it totally sucked big time.

Naruto turned the corner, and he was lucky that he walked into Ooblecks class before the bell rung. Naruto looked towards his team, and he saw they were all sitting there... and there was in free seat next to them. Pyrrha sent him a sorry look, and Naruto blinked when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking behind him, he saw Bartholomew Oobleck, a very tall man over a foot taller than Yang... maybe 6'7" tall, with an untidy appearance. Half of his white shirt was tucked in, and half was wild. He had crazy, large, and spiked up green hair, and small rounded glasses over his eyes... and a yellow tie around his neck.

His desk, at the wrong of the class, was completely messy despite it being the first day, and Oobleck had multiple cups of coffee on his desk... and one in his hand.

"Ah! Mister Rose, the last student to class. Don't think that just because you made history discovering the Floramander that you will be allowed to to come to class late." Oobleck spoke quickly, and if Naruto wasn't fluent in quick talking chipmunk... the way Ruby talked when she had too much coffee, then Naruto wouldn't have even understood him.

"But... I wasn't late." Naruto told the teacher, and just as he said that the bell rang.

...

"So you're right, good show. Now take an open seat." Oobleck said, and Naruto started to walk towards the only open seat in the class. Naruto sat down in around the middle of one of the rows, and next to him was a rather cute girl. She had long brown hair that went to the middle of her back, and she had rather cute brown eyes as well. They were shaped in the cute way that gave off the impression of a bunny. She even had a cute little nose, she was about the same height as him, but sticking out of the top of her head were two long rabbit ears. She had a rather lean figure, slim and slender, with a certain maturity to it.

'Lets see... his weapon is... that thermos... it has some strange looks to it, and joints... some kind of baton, maybe a flamethrower?' Naruto wondered when he guessed what item in the room was Oobleck's weapon. He guessed it was the thermos on his desk, the one that was sort of out of place, and had a suspicious look about it.

"History is one of the cornerstones of what it means to be a Hunstmen, or Huntress, learning from past mistakes and becoming all the stronger for them. One day when all of you venture out into the world, you will all make mistakes. Those mistakes will become part of your own histories, and you will learn from them. That is what makes this class so important, teaching you all facts that will change you, and prevent terrible mistakes from being repeated. I am Doctor Oobleck, and I will craft your young minds using the tools history gives us." Oobleck spoke quickly, to the point that nobody but a select few were able to understand him. Naruto nodded to what he was saying though, understanding exactly what the man was talking about. Some people wanted to delete history, instead of learn from it, only to make history all over again by doing the same mistakes.

The girl next to him was rapidly taking notes.

_Velvet Scarlatina_

'Seems kind of timid, like a timid little rabbit. She is such pretty skin though, and her face is ind of cute... like a little bunnies... and her eyes.' Naruto thought as he looked at her closely. She didn't notice him looking at her, but for some reason when he looked at her something... familiar sparked in his mind. It was like he was looking at somebody important to him, but he knew for a FACT that he had never once met this girl before now.

Naruto didn't even notice the eraser that hit him in the back of the head, thrown by Yang, who noticed him staring at Velvet.

'What the... does he even notice that he is staring at her with weird eyes?' Yang thought, not paying attention to class as she looked at her brother. Her paying attention to him caused Pyrrha to glance over to him, and she blinked once, before she raised an eyebrow at the confused look Naruto had when he gazed at Velvet, it seemed like he was almost... unsure of what to make of her.

She knew for fact that Naruto wasn't a racist, so her being a Faunus wasn't the cause.

Was it because she was a _rabbit_ Faunus?

'What is up with you... you seem so... so... serene... and shy... and polite? Why are you SO familiar to me?' Naruto couldn't help but wonder, and she glanced over at him, before he eyes widened and she looked right back down with her timid look showing up even more. Naruto chuckled to himself, and he saw a hand touch the desk in front of him.

"Mister Rose, is something funny about my lecture? Let me ask you, do you have a problem with Miss Scarlatina?" Oobleck asked Naruto seriously, and Velvet lowered herself in her chair to avoid being the center of attention.

"Huh? I was just zoned up." Naruto said, and Velvet seemed to relax. She was happy he didn't have a problem with her, but she was also wondering why he zoned out in the first place.

"Very well, but please pay attention." Oobleck told Naruto, before he went back to his lecture. "Now as I was saying-" Oobleck started out slow, before he started to go much faster than before and pointed to the various papers tacked onto a large map, and connected to each other with red strings.

'Oh, he was just zoned out.' Pyrrha thought in relief, before Oobleck coughed into his hand.

"Now class, it would be smart of you not to memorize your class schedules, they are subject to change at this point in time." Oobleck reminded them, and Naruto nodded. This week was just them getting used to the school, eventually the teams would be split up when it came to most classes but a few. This was the time when some people quit schools, so it was obvious schedules would be mixed around a bit to better teach certain students.

"Professor-" Pyrrha started with her hand raised, before she was interupted.

"Doctor, I am Doctor Oobleck, you may continue." Oobleck told her, and Pyrrha nodded, before she continued.

"Doctor Oobleck, are we covering world history, or just the Kingdom of Vale?" Pyrrha asked one of more more serious questions, and Oobleck nodded.

"Yes, this this class will focus on not only Vale, but the history of the world." Oobleck answered, and Naruto raised an eyebrow for a second. He looked at Velvet for a second, he didn't remember seeing her taking the test... meaning she must be a year or two ahead of them... yet she was taking the same class as them.

Naruto noticed that Velvet's pencil's tip snapped, and he offered her his own pencil.

He didn't take notes anyway, though she did so she had more use for it than he did.

"Thank you." Velvet muttered to him without looking him in the eye, and Oobleck seemed to approve of his kindness, despite not saying anything about it.

'Wow, even her voice is kind of timid... just like Hin... Hinata.' Naruto thought, and his eyes suddenly turned sad the second he looked at Velvet. Naruto sat back, and he sank in his seat with a depressed look on his face.

Now it made sense.

Velvet reminded him SO much of his wife, the girl he loved more than anything else. His own little moon rabbit. Velvet's demeaner, looks to some degree, and personality all reminded him of Hinata. She had a slightly rounded, yet narrow face. Her eyes were rounded, but they had a pointed curve to the side of them, and her long hair was similar to how Hinata had once had it, though with different bangs.

Hinata.

His loving wife, and the mother of his children.

Crap, now he was depressed. Naruto pinched himself in the thigh, and the pain seemed to dull his emotions a bit. Of course, his depression didn't go unnoticed by Velvet, his friends and family couldn't see the look on his face so they completely missed the sadness. Velvet did give him a curious look for a moment, but she returned to taking notes for the remainder of class.

Naruto twitched when something hit him in the back of the head, and looking it he it was a piece of paper. Naruto unfolded it, before he raised an eyebrow at the messy writing.

_Go back to the kindergarden you came from, fox faced freak. This school doesn't need loser kids, take the rabbit freak with you._

Naruto glanced back behind him, and he was unsurprised to see Cardin was laughing at what he had done. Naruto sighed in annoyance at the bullying, he had been unlucky that he had scars on his face that made his look like a fox Faunus. Not all Faunus gained extra ears or horns, some gained other traits that were less noticed. Some people thought Naruto was a Faunus because of his cheek scars, though that was only SOME people. The scars he got from being attacked by Grimm were part of him, and he was rather fond of them... they reminded him of Kurama's and his own whisker marks in his past life.

He WAS annoyed that Cardin was making fun of Velvet though, and innocent in this.

'Oh well, better him bully me than somebody else who can't take it.' Naruto thought, since it really didn't bother him that much. A simple schoolyard bully was something that didn't even get to him that much, it was annoying, but at the same time it didn't really cause him any harm.

Naruto crumpled up the paper, before he stuffed it in his pocket and scowled with his scarf covering it up.

The bell started to ring, and Naruto started to leave the classroom before his team could catch up with him. He still wanted to avoid Yang for the moment, not because he was angry at her, but because it was always a little awkward between them for a few hours at least after they had anything go on between them.

"Thank you for the pencil, here you go." Velvet told him with her strange accent, and Naruto put the pencil back in her hand.

"You keep it, I might have another. I don't really take notes anyway, I'll see you later Velvet." Naruto said, talking to her normally. Naruto looked her in the eyes, and she unknowignly leaned in closer to get a good look at his silvery orbs. She was completely focused on his eyes, she didn't notice the fact that Naruto was moving back to leave while his friends got their things packed up.

...

"Oh! Sorry, I'll just-!?" Velvet started, before she was shoulder bumbed from behind by Cardin, pushing her right into Naruto. The pencil stabbed into Naruto's forearm, lightly scratching his exposed arm. Velvet gasped in shock, while Naruto hissed.

"Fuck you Cardin, that hurt you son of a bitch." Naruto cursed, and Velvet grabbed his arm and looked at the wound.

"I am SO sorry! I didn't mean to cut you, let me take you to get this cleaned out!" Velvet said as she started to pull him out of concern for his safely. Naruto was surprised by how concerned she was for his safety, she seemed to be a very kind hearted girl once you got passed her shy side after all.

Naruto stopped them after they turned the corner, before she jerked and nearly tripped.

"I'm fine, it is just a small cut. Just got to lick it." Naruto said as he gave his cut a small lick, and cleared off some of the blood. Velvet looked at him in concern, to him, even with his current durability and pain tolerance, a small cut like this was only a rather minor annoyance.

Yeah, it hurt a good bit, but he wasn't dying from it.

"Oh... I'm sorry, I don't mean to offend you." Velvet told him, and he laughed.

"Hahahaha, don't worry about it. Naruto Rose, by the way." Naruto introduced him, and Velvet noticed that he had his hand extended to her. She looked at it, before she took his hand with a slight smile on her face.

"Velvet Scarlatina, happy to meet you... oh, I'm going to be late." Velvet said as she rushed off, fast walking towards where he next class would be. Naruto smiled as well, before he was chocked from behind when Yang wrapped her around tightly around his neck.

"Hey bro, you alright? I saw you talking to that chick just now, anything special going on?" Yang asked with a suggestive eyebrow twitch, and Naruto pushed her off him just as his other teammates came up to him.

"Shut up." Naruto said with a slightly down tone, Velvet really did make him remember Hinata in many ways. It would be strange if he were to date her, it would be like he was getting a second chance with Hinata. He wasn't sure what to make of that actually.

Yang did notice the blush on his face.

Pyrrha, walking next to him, noticed the blush on his face.

The ONLY person to not notice was Blake, because she was reading her book while walking. Ruby noticed, but thought nothing of it.

Naruto walked in front of his friends to their next class.

Battle Practice... Finally, a FUN class!

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	28. Chapter 28 Teasing

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Hello, I will keep this short. I am Glynda Goodwitch, I do not care what you call me, because our interaction will be more limited than normal Teacher-Student interaction. This is Battle Practice, and in this class you will hone your fighting skills and train together. If you can't face against a human, or Faunus, then what hope do you have against the Creatures of Grimm?" Glynda introduced herself, and clearly stated what the entire point of this class was going to be. The basis was that if they didn't take this class, the students would lose the shape of their bodies and start to gain unhealthy weight, as well as lose their skills in actual combat.

Just studying was useless if you couldn't put what you learned to good use.

She was a firm believer in a balance between Body and Mind being needed for a good Hunstmen or Huntress to survive their line of work.

'Hmm... Weiss and her team are here... and Cardin is here with his team... just great.' Naruto thought in annoyance when he noticed what teams, that he knew, where in the same class as him and his team. Naruto groaned and held his head in annoyance, before a light shined down on him, and his team backed away from him.

"Thank you for volunteering to give a demonstration, now to find your opponent." Glynda commented, not having missed him groaning seconds before. Her class was very hands on, and anyone that showed they weren't ready... was pretty much screwed. She would pick on them for the spars, and she looked over the list of students in her class this period, then her eyes gained a glint when she noticed another name that caught her interest.

The other strongest person in the class, the only person with a score higher than Naruto's score.

Pyrrha Nikos.

The person that had gotten a draw with Naruto 4 years in a row, and had become famous for her strength. Naruto was the only person in history to ever touch her in battle, to the point that he had been called her Achilles Heel. She was the Invincible Girl, and her was her Achilles Heel, the only person to ever take her down. The matches were always a draw, and she had never seen any of them... but she wondered how that had happened.

Pyrrha was stronger by far, and a good bit faster... and her overall stature and stats made her seem better.

What part of Naruto allowed him to draw against her 4 years in a row?

She was about to use this spar to find out the answer for herself.

"Pyrrha Nikos, will both of you go and get dressed for combat and get your weapons. You have 10 minutes to get back here." Glynda said, and muttering started to go through the entire crowd that had heard of either Naruto or Pyrrha. The only people that were rather ignorant of the cause were Jaune, Ruby, and Yang... and that was because they were all left out on the information of the tournaments in the first place.

Naruto and Pyrrha glanced at each other, before they smirked at each other.

They said no words as they walked out of the room to go get ready for the battle.

"Um, sorry if this sounds dumb... but what is up with the crowd?" Jaune asked as he looked around the room, the chattering of people was actually pretty loud.

"Yeah, I mean, it is just Naruto and Pyrrha." Ruby commented as she wondered what the big deal was about two people fighting it out. Yang didn't comment, but she looked to be rather, concerned about the fighting. She didn't know if she should be worried or not, since this was just a spar between friends, and not one where lives were on the line, she was conflicted. She was without a doubt going to shout for Naruto to win, he was her brother after all, but she wondered if he could win.

"Are you idiots? People would PAY to see a match between 2 of the Titans." Weiss told them with a frown on her face.

"Titans?" Blake asked, even she was not as in the know about THAT title. She had known about the tournament stuff, and how Naruto and Pyrrha always evenly matched up, but nothing about the titles of Titans.

"You people are so ignorant... Titans, the title that was recently given to the strongest of their generation. Pyrrha is Mistral's Titan, Naruto is Vale's Titan despite being from Patch, my brother is Atlas' Titan, and-" Weiss started to explain, before Yang snorted and interupted her.

"So basically, you are a fangirl." Yang commented dryly, with Ren giving her a strange look.

"You have a brother?" Ren questioned with a raised eyebrow, with Weiss nodding.

"I also have a sister, anyway, Vacuo also has their own Titan that was picked in their own tournament. People would pay good money to see a bout between Titans... I wished I could have seen last years fight between Naruto and Pyrrha. It was said to have been the most entertaining fight in the history of Mistral." Weiss stated with bright eyes. She honestly looked more eager for this fight than her tone suggested. She was breathing slightly heavier, and her eyes kept going back towards the door to try and see if they were back yet.

"Titan... so we both have Titan brothers!" Ruby declared as she wrapped an arm over Weiss' shoulder, only for said girl to brush her off.

"Don't touch me, just because our brothers share titles means nothing. Jaune, you better take notes of this fight." Weiss snapped at both Ruby and Jaune, who froze at how she was calling him out on his lack of fighting skills now of all times.

"Titan... best of his generation." Yang muttered with a frown on her face. She just couldn't see it, her little brother being something like a titan. She couldn't see him as anything other than her baby brother, thinking of him as some powerful warrior... was impossible. She could not picture the boy with an extreme fear of ghosts to the point that he could be knocked out via that fear, as somebody that was so famous in other countries for his strength.

"How long have they had the titles?" Ren asked Weiss, since this was the first time he was hearing of it.

"Not long, my brother sent me a message, telling me about who was picked for the titles." Weiss admitted, though she was a little jealous of Team Red King now. With 2 Titans in their team, they were going to be asked to take on the most challenging missions when they were allowed to accept them.

Of course, even they were ignorant of their own titles.

By recently, she meant that she had gotten the message this morning not long after she finished training Jaune for the day.

'Hmm, this fight will be interesting to say the least.' Blake thought to herself as she waited patiently, her book sitting on the bench besides her. She wasn't going to read during this battle, instead, she was going to use her Scroll to record the entire thing. She had learned what her score was, and how she was only the 3rd strongest of their year.

She tied for 3rd with Yang, but that was besides the point.

Both Naruto and Pyrrha were higher up than her, and if she were to ever surpass them she would study their styles and see how hard they trained to attain those styles. Then she would work that into her own training, and come up with an even greater style of her own.

"Go Pyrrha! Girl power!" Nora called out with a grin on her face the second Pyrrha walked into the room with Naruto, both of them clad in their normal clothes.

"Naruto~!" Ruby just screamed his name, while Blake held up a small little flag with a Red King on it. She had her own smile on her face, and she wasn't rooting for either of them.

"Na-Ru-To!" Yang chanted out louder than Ruby, and Ren sighed and decided to sit back and enjoy the fight.

"Go... go... SOMEBODY!" Jaune shouted without knowing who to cheer for, with both of them being friends he was actually pretty conflicted.

'This will be good.' Weiss thought, happy that she was going to get to see this. She had never gotten the chance to go see a Naruto/Pyrrha fight in person before.

Naruto and Pyrrha, the fifth battle.

History in the making!

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**This was a teaser chapter for the fight next chapter, and epic it will be!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	29. Chapter 29 Hot Roses and Cold Steel

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

'First person-' Naruto thought to himself as he and Pyrrha moved in perfect unison at each other. The fact that they needed no loud sign to start the fight showed just how used to battling each other they were, instead of waiting for each other to make the firstg move, they already knew what the other would be making their first move out of.

Sparks came from the ground as Naruto dragged his Scythe behind him, and Pyrrha moved her shield in front of her.

Naruto pulled the trigger, and the end of his scythe shot off and destroyed the ground it was pointing at. Naruto brought his legs together, and used the recoil of the blast to spin around. Naruto turned his scythe around and smashed the more dull end of the scythe against her shield. She spun in the same direction and drastically lowered the strength of his blow, her sword held out so that she could stab him in the head... not that it would be a fatal stabbing thanks to aura.

Naruto blasted his scythe again, and he used the recoil to jump high up into the air and touch the ceiling.

Naruto froze his feet with some ice mist, sticking himself to the ceiling in seconds. Pyrrha looked up at the ceiling, and her sword turned into a rifle as she spun it in her hand. She aimed at him, and Naruto swung his scythe and he protected himself with the large blade. Naruto stabbed the blade into the ceiling, and then he broke the ice keeping him on the ceiling. Naruto perched on top of the pole of his scythe, and he got his pipe out.

Naruto sucked in a single breath, before his chest expanded.

'-to cause damage-' Pyrrha though when she realized what Naruto was about to use Flame Dust attacking styles against her. She got down on one knee, before she spun around and used her shield to mark a spot on the ground. She took her shield off of her arm, before she held it up high above her head just as Naruto started to open his mouth in the split second that she had.

'-has the advantage!' Naruto and Pyrrha thought in sync, unknowingly, as Naruto unleashed a torrent of bright red flames down on Pyrrha from above. The flames changed shape for half a second, before they took the form of a dragon head, and then slammed and engulfed Pyrrha completely in flames. Gasps were heard from the audience at the merciless assault that was CLEARLY made to murder. Naruto's attack filled the entire bottom of the arena, burning through the flooring.

Then the flames dispersed when a powerful spinning force disrupted them.

Pyrrha had her glowing white shield spinning as fast as she could make it spin, several hundred miles per hour with ease, creating an area around her... along the circle drawing she had marked earlier, where the flames didn't go. Naruto dropped from the ceiling, before he sucked up Ice Dust. Naruto landed inside of still burning flames and vanished, before all of the flames in the arena froze into brightly shining ice.

Pyrrha looked around, not sure where Naruto was, seeing as he could control the ice.

Pyrrha stabbed the ice under her, before cracks started to fill the ice all around her. She sent a shockwave of her own aura through the cracks, and the ice all around her shattered, turning into snow. Naruto was revealed to be behind her, and she turned around. Shield met scythe again, and she frowned for a moment. Her eyes widened when she was grabbed by her ankle by a glowing orange hand. The ground cracked, and Naruto was sucked into a hole in the ground, while her other ankle was grabbed.

'He used his Semblence to dig a hole in the ground underneath me!' Pyrrha thought, her sword transforming into a spear. She got down on her knees and slammed her spear through the ground, and she looked at the board showing her aura and Naruto's aura. They were both still in the green, both of them nearly at full. The ground cracked, and two large hands came up and pushed her into the air, while Naruto came out of the ground. He spun in the air, and his scythe knocked her shield out of her hand... but before it got even a centimeter away from her body, she reattached it to herself with her Semblence.

The four hands all surrounded her for North, East, South, and West, while Naruto himself came from below. He pointed the barrel of his weapon at her, and she stabbed the palm of an aura hand, and used that to escape from his assault. Naruto blocked her own kick she sent him at with the side of his scythe, and the two broke apart from each other. They landed apart from each other, standing in the snow with matching smiles on their faces. Smiles filled with their desire to beat the shit out of each other, to have the other bowing their head in defeat.

They were rivals after all.

Naruto and Pyrrha calmed their fighting positions, before they smirked at each other.

"I'm all warmed up now." Naruto said as he raised his hand up, and he curled all of his fingers but his index and middle finger. The sign that he respected Pyrrha as a fighter, and the fact of the matter that she understood this after clashing with him was proven when she made the same sign as him. He had ALWAYS done that sign before they TRULY started to fight, and she had learned that it meant that he believed her to be his equal, and that he respected her as a fighter.

"I should hope so." Pyrrha said back as they dropped their hands. The two of them charged at each other, moving quickly on their feet. She stabbed at him, and he spun under it and kicked at her ankles. She jumped over his kick, before she flipped in the air and aimed a kick at the top of his head. Naruto placed his hand on the ground, before he dodged her kick and returned with one of his own. She blocked it with her shield, and returned with her sword. Naruto spat out a sword of ice that blocked her sword, before he grabbed her ankle and slammed her into the snow.

She reacted right before the slam and she forced him to release her ankle by twisting it, and her hands touched down on the snow. She flipped back to her feet, and Naruto flipped to his. The two of them crashed their forearms together, and Naruto kneed her in the ribs, and she elbowed him in the shoulder. They seperated, before they spun around and crashed their weapons against each other with enough force to clear the snow underneath them, showing the ground again.

'Damn! She hits hard!' Naruto thought with a hiss when he felt the dull throb in his shoulder.

'He aimed for the ribs, and used the power behind his shorter legs to go for a softer spot... he nicked me good.' Pyrrha thought with a wince of her own when she mentally thanked the fact that she had her aura to protect her from most of the damage.

Naruto slammed his heel against the snow behind him, and he sent a burst of aura through it. The snow jumped into the air, before it formed over 100 needles of ice that remained in the air for a second. Pyrrha's eyes widened when Naruto's Semblence activated, and started to grab the needles and quickly throw them at her. She jumped back twice, evading the first two shots of 20, before she used her shield and blocked the third, before she swung her sword 4 times in a row and blocked the fifth round.

Naruto aimed his scythe at her, and pulled the trigger five times in rapid succession. She raised her shield, but was still sent back a few steps from how close he was when he fired at her.

She was even forced to jump back when he threw his scythe at her, and it barely missed her and stuck into the wall behind her.

'Used her Semblence to change the direction by an inch.' Naruto noted, noticing that she had gotten even better at using her Semblence to make herself look like she was untouchable. Naruto saw Pyrrha change to her rifle, before she aimed at him. Naruto formed several shuriken of ice, before he grabbed them with all six of his arms, real and fake. Naruto started to throw and knock each bullet out of the air that she fired, and the two of them continued to fire at each other.

Naruto's arms moved as six blurs, and she continued to change the aim of her weapon fast enough that her rifle was blurring like his arms.

The ice shuriken exploded when they hit her bullets, and they turned into shards of ice that littered the ground.

Naruto switched to only using five arms to throw ice shuriken, before he formed a 4 foot long shuriken and started to spin it. Naruto stopped throwing shuriken, before he blocked her attacks with his spinning Fuma Shuriken. Naruto spun around and jumped into the air, before he threw the ice weapon at Pyrrha. She ducked under it, before she grabbed it and returned it to him with even more speed and power behind it.

Naruto grabbed it by the hole, and used the momentum to spin around even faster, and return the fuma shuriken even faster than before.

Pyrrha had already switched to her sword, but she used her shield to smash the ice weapon. She started to run towards him as he landed on the ground, and Naruto pulled his scythe from the wall behind him now, and he blocked her weapon with his own. Sparks flew between them, and he kicked at her ankle. She moved her foot back, before she kicked at the foot he kicked with. He dodged as well, and using one of his MANY free hands he punched at her. She blocked with her shield, and she continued to block all of his punches. The two of them traded punches and kicks, with neither hitting the other.

Pyrrha grabbed him by his scarf, before she knelt on the ground and slammed him face first into the snow.

Pyrrha slammed the side of her shield into his ribs, and he grabbed her by the very front of her arm and rolled her off of him. Naruto elbowed her in the nose, before he created some distance between them. He picked his scythe back up, while Pyrrha rubbed her nose and stood back up as well.

They were skilled warriors.

They needed no words, only trading blows and glances were enough for them to communicate in a battle.

"The Art of 7 Scythes! Frozen Maelstrom!" Naruto said as he formed 6 extra scythes made out of ice. Naruto tossed up his regular scythe and caught it with his mouth, while he caught the smaller copies of his scythe with his arms. His aura arms caught the other 4 scythes, and Naruto sent a dangerous look at Pyrrha.

Pyrrha reached into her red-hip cape, showing that she had a with an ammo cartridge, she inserted the ammo into her weapon, before she pointed it at Naruto. She had to admit, the sight of a person with 7 blades weapons was freaking scary, but she only held excitement in her eyes.

The two of them rushed at each other, and Naruto swun the 3 scythes on his right side, and 1 on the left. He stabbed at Pyrrha's crotch with the 5th, and the 6th came at her head. Naruto swung his neck at her, and the last scythe aimed at her heart. Pyrrha turned around and thrust her back at Naruto, pushing him down to the ground while blocking the 3 scythes aimed at her ribs. Pyrrha winced when she felt the pole of the scythe hit her between the legs, and while it hurt no real damage would come of the blow, and her shoulders were hit by the poles of the other scythes.

Pyrrha smashed the scythes when the two hit the ground, and Naruto spat his scythe out and wrapped his arm around her neck.

An eye for an eye.

Pyrrha smashed the back of her head, which had armor on it, into Naruto's face. Now they BOTH had bleeding noses, and he let go of her. She rolled off of him, before she straddled his waist. Pyrrha raised her fist above her head, and she slammed it into the side of his head. Naruto was stunned for a second, but she herself undid her damage and brought him back to his senses with another punch to the face.

Naruto sucked in on his pipe, and her eyes widened.

Naruto's chest expanded, and Pyrrha was launched off of his body when a torrent of flames slammed into her chest. She smashed into the ceiling, before Naruto got up and she landed in the snow. She stood up, before she noticed that her weapons were in front of Naruto. Naruto noticed her weapons as well, and he places his hands on them and froze them solid while sucking in Ice Dust. She clicked her teeth, before she took up a martail arts stance.

She would have to break the ice to get her weapons back.

She noticed that Naruto's weapon was in front of her, so grabbing it she tossed it behind her, and into the stands... she heard a shout of surprise, and she turned around and looked to see that she had nearly stabbed Jaune in the dick with the large scythe.

"Sorry!" Pyrrha yelled out in surprise, while Naruto snorted at her.

He didn't take advantage of her having her back turned to him, despite his life as a ninja he did have a sense of honor. Naruto wouldn't attack her while she was apologizing to somebody she nearly neutered horribly.

He WOULD prepare for his attack though.

Naruto closed his eyes and he sucked in on his pipe.

Taking it plenty of Red Dust, Naruto started to breath out a fine mist on the ground. Naruto covered it up with snow seconds later, and Pyrrha turned around.

"I'm surprised you didn't attack me." Pyrrha commented truthfully, feeling this needed to be saId, while Naruto nodded.

"The temptation was great, I should have stabbed your ass with a sword of ice." Naruto admitted to her, and she let out a light laughter with a wide smile on her face.

"I forgot, you still have a weapon, and I don't... despite being one of the most dangerous weapon users I know, you don't only use a single weapon." Pyrrha couldn't help herself but analyze him, and Naruto moved towards her and sucked in on his pipe. Pyrrha reached down and grabbed handfuls of the dust created snow. She threw it up into the air and used the snow to block a moderate sized fireball. Steam filled the area, and Naruto on the other end of the steam summoned his arms to defend his face when Pyrrha's fist came out of the steam. She hit his defence, and then kicked some snow into his face.

Naruto grabbed her next punch by the wrist, where he could negate part of her superior strength, and he slammed his hand into her elbow.

"Ah!" Pyrrha let out the first cry of pain in the entire fight so far, before she used her armored arm and blocked a punch from the aura arm. Pyrrha yanked her arm from his grip, before she swung her body and used her ponytail to whip him across the face. Naruto rubbed his eyes out of his bodies natural response to something being in them, before Pyrrha kicked him in the stomach. Her kick connected strong, but Naruto grabbed her leg with 2 of his aura arms. She was punched in the jaw with the 3rd arm, before her fist was grabbed by the 4th one.

Naruto's arms circled around her hips, before he turned her upside down so that his head was touching against her lower back... with her butt mere centimeters Away from the top of his head.

Then Naruto slammed her face into the ground, and her body shuddered when her neck bent to the side painfully. She twisted around on her head, before she wrapped her thighs around his face. She used her arms and lifted them up, before she threw him off of her via her legs. Pyrrha looked at the now glowing snow under her, and Naruto tapped the snow the second he touched the ground.

*BOOM*

Pyrrha jumped out of the way of the explosion seconds before it happened, and the two of the collided again. Their forearms hit each other, before they grabbed each other by their belts... awkward places to grab, but they copies each other in kicking the other's shins. Naruto headbutt Pyrrha in the chin this time, and she elbowed him in the eye. They both recoiled, before Naruto jumped back and sucked in on his pipe. He spat out two kunai of ice, before he moved towards Pyrrha.

She stomped on the ice behind her, and freed her weapons from their prison. She attached her shield, and her sword landed in her hand.

Naruto threw one kunai, and she shattered it with a mighty swing of her sword, and she blocked the stab he made for her with her shield.

She was tripped though when Naruto kicked her ankle, this time he used her own shield and made her ankle her blindspot for an attack. She recovered in time to notice that Naruto had his aura arm bringing his Uzumaki Rose back to him. Naruto pointed the scythe at her and pulled the trigger.

*Click*

He was out of ammo, Naruto jumped back, and while he was in the air he switched out the old cartridge for a new one. Naruto switched his scythe into it's sniper form, and he looked through the scope at Pyrrha. She switched to her rifle mode, and the two of them shot at each other at the same time.

Sparks exploded in the middle of the air between them, but Pyrrha was knocked back when his more powerful shot destroyed her shot and continued onto hitting her. She landed on her butt, and she switched into her sword form. She pointed the sword up at Naruto when he moved in front of her, and he pointed his sniper rifle at her. The two of them grinned at each other, he was inches away from her face, and the tip of her weapon was touching his throat.

...

"This match is over, the match between Naruto Rose and Pyrrha Nikos... is without a winner. In a normal dual, the dual would continue until a person either ran out of aura, or fell into the red. While Naruto and Pyrrha are both tied with each other in the Green, we are out of time... the results of this dual are a draw." Glynda commented from the middle of the audience... where it was semi-safe. The second Naruto had unleashed the first torrent of flames, she had moved into the crowd where the flames didn't go.

Naruto and Pyrrha's match had destroyed the entire stadium, and her Semblence wouldn't let her repair all of the damage.

Some of the floors were scorched and melted beyond what her Semblence, Telekinesis, would allow her to fix.

'Now I understand... you don't have her speed or strength, but you have more skill than Pyrrha. You can adapt on your feet, and you have skill... you also know her style very well. You have absurd amounts of experience and skill for somebody your age.' Glynda thought as she looked at Naruto. She had been watching the fight very closely, and she had noticed that Naruto didn't miss a beat. He would often adapt wordlessly to his surroundings, and he would take advantage of moments by preparing his next move instead of attacking directly.

What he lacked in strength, he made up for in talent.

"Good match... looks like this is our 5th Draw." Naruto said with a grin on his face as he offered Pyrrha two fingers. She looked at his hand, and his fingers, before she smiled at him and took his fingers with her own. He pulled her up to her feet by her fingers, and their fingers stayed connected for awhile.

"Well, I guess we still have our 6th fight to look forward to." Pyrrha said honestly, glad that they didn't have to give up fighting each other in the near future.

...

"Lets hope that next time we fight, we will be fully recovered... I think you broke my ribs again." Naruto complimented her strength, though she had gotten him in the ribs more than a few times. He didn't wear leather armor over his torso like she did, he couldn't wear armor. He needed to take in as much air as possible to spew his flames, and armor would limit how much his chest could expand.

"I broke more than that... and I think your broke some stuff of mine." Pyrrha admitted with a grown on her own.

The lights started to turn on around the room, in the stands where the lights were dimmed down so as to not distract the fighters with the faces of the audience, and the surprised faces of everyone around them could be seen.

Those that had never seen a Naruto/Pyrrha fight before... were completely stunned.

Despite all of the high level fighting, both Naruto and Pyrrha only had about 1/10th of their aura missing.

They could have gone on MUCH longer than the fight had lasted, it was the time limit on this fight that had ended their battle before it could reach it's true end.

The fact that despite what they just did to each other, they walked side by side to go get some treatment for their minor... to somewhat NOT minor injuries, showed that they were not only rivals... but good friends.

They did know one thing.

Nobody was looking forward to fighting either a serious Naruto or Pyrrha after seeing that.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	30. Chapter 30 Answer Me Honestly

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Pyrrha stared at Naruto.

She stared at Naruto, because he was currently shirtless. Despite how she could normally keep her cool, the only time she was used to seeing a shirtless Naruto was before he went to sleep... and that was only two times she had seen that, and the other time she had seen him shirtless was when he had ugly purple bruising all across his chest from when he broke his ribs.

Of course, his ribs were broken... again... because of her.

"Sorry." Pyrrha said the second she realized that she had been the cause of the break this time. Of course, the doctor said that Naruto shouldn't have been allowed to fight anyway less than 3 days after he had recovered the first time around. Him breaking his ribs was the fault of Glynda for selecting him for the spar, and Glynda had gotten... bitched out by the doctor for her irresponsibility in handling freshly recovered patients.

Naruto sent a glance at her, not having paid attention to what she had said. His eyes had been glued to the Scroll in his hand as he looked through his E-Mail.

Pyrrha went back to looking at the muscle definition on his chest. She was surprised to see how well off he was. She hadn't expected him... well she didn't want to say that, she knew he was toned, but she hadn't expected him to have such a hard, yet soft looking, body that showed youth and muscle at the same time. She also looked over his scars, the ones that he had told her he had gotten from a Grimm when he was younger... she was curious as to why the scars grew along with his body, but Naruto didn't tell her.

She was easily able to see past the scars on his body, which added character to him in her opinion, and saw that he seemed to... glow in the moonlight... or even sunlight.

He was no muscle man with bulging muscles, but he had a lean runner's build, or maybe swimmers.

He wasn't the only injured party though, she had her own injuries. She had her nose bandaged, because he had actually busted her up pretty good, and she was sporting some bruising on her bisceps and her back. She also had a few burns on the palms of her hands from where her hands had touched the super heated shield when she defended against the flames. She also had some moderate injuries to her chest, but it was mostly bruising that would go away on it's own.

The only reason Naruto was more injured was because his chest was still weak from the test.

She WAS still a little flushed from having to take her top off in front of the nurse in the other room. She was a bit embarassed of showing her top to anyone really, she normally wore armor that could act very similar to a bra, so she had no need for one. She wasn't wearing one, so when she had her injuries looked at she was pretty much shirtless. Naruto had been on the other side of the curtain, so he hadn't seen anything, and it wasn't like she had done anything embarassing.

The nurse had just applied light amounts of pressure to the injured areas, and then an X-ray had been taken of her.

She had some ointment rubbed on her bruises to lower the amount of time it would take for the blood to defuse, and then she had some bandages placed over the area to keep her armor from rubbing against it in an uncomfy way.

"Hey Pyrrha, looks like we missed out last classes of the day... gonna have to make up for them tomorrow." Naruto commented, breaking the awkward air between them.

"Actually, we don't have classes until next week." Pyrrha reminded him, and he thought about it for a moment.

"Oh right, it is the weekend tomorrow... so... yeah." Naruto said awkward as he started to rub some of the ointment into his back. Naruto groaned at how weird it was for him to try and reach some of the bruised places on his back. Pyrrha walked over to him and sat on the bed next to him, before she started to help him out without saying a word. her fingers trailed along the muscles on his back, and she had a small smile on her face.

She was happy to help her friend out.

She didn't have many real friends, most people praised her for her fighting skills and placed her so high up that they didn't even consider friendship possible.

That was why she loved having her equal in the form of Naruto, and while she wasn't arrogant, she would admit that she hadn't expected anyone to really match her before Naruto. Her Semblence, when fighting against a weapon user with a metal weapon, was nearly God-like. Naruto had a fighting style that went against her Semblence, even when he was using his weapon. With Naruto, she didn't have to worry about him looking at her like she was above him.

...

Pyrrha smiled awkward when she realized Naruto DID have to look up at her, she had a good 6 inches on him in the height department. He was around 5'6", and she had reached 6'0" in height... but despite their height difference he still stood on equal ground.

"Does that feel good?" Pyrrha asked him as she massaged the ointment into his back, rubbing it gently to try and fix some of the damage that she had caused. She always got lost in their fights, that sometimes she forgot that she was fighting a person that felt pain and suffered injuries just like her.

When they were having so much fun, they forgot about the fact that they were trying to hurt each other.

"Yeah... that feels great." Naruto said with a light smile on his face. He always enjoyed having his back rubbed like this when he got it injured, only 3 people ever really did this for him though. One of his best friends, Sakura, used to do this for him when he landed himself in the hospital, since she was a medical ninja... his wife Hinata used to do it on missions when he hurt himself, or sometimes when he pretended to be hurt so that he could flirt with her... and his daughter had done the same thing when he complained about back pains.

Her rubbing his back didn't help in the physical sense, but the fact that she tried to help him, and back rubs always felt good for him, made him happy all the same.

"You have a really happy smile on your face." Pyrrha noted, and Naruto touched his smiling face.

"You have amazing hands, you can really work some magic on my body." Naruto genuinely complimented her. Just remembering his wife wasn't enough to make him sad. With Velvet, it was different. She had a physical and personality that actually made him remember Hinata, looking at her made him think of Hinata with slightly different features. Hinata did get over her shyness, and did become a confident woman, but seeing Velvet was like looking at the old Hinata... and it brought made him think he had her back, only to NOT have her.

"Oh, thanks... I'm happy we are on the same team. I have to ask though... is Yang really that overprotective?" Pyrrha asked Naruto, she had been noticing some rather disturbing signs that gave her a dangerous feeling about Yang, but she hadn't wanted to bring it up to Naruto during the test. Of course, she knew for a fact that Yang was way too overprotective... just the way she acted around Naruto, treating him like a kid that needed to be protected, proved that.

The reason escaped her.

"Yeah, but I don't think she can help it either... I think the thought of losing me really scares her. I almost died when I was younger, and I went into a coma... it was Yang's fault it happened, and she had seen me get these scars... I heard she held by bloodied body." Naruto told Pyrrha, who covered her mouth and gasped. She had known _some_ of the story, or rather, she had gotten bits and pieces of it... but now she got a more clear picture.

Yang didn't see Naruto as a strong person, she saw him as the child that had almost died... whose death would have been her fault.

Yang had some serious mental trauma.

"At least she will see you are strong after that spar." Pyrrha said, ever the optimist, and hoping that Yang could see him as the strong person that he is.

"She will still try and protect me... Yang loves me and Ruby. Despite being overprotective, she is a good older sister... but she can be a bit... overbearing." Naruto admitted, it was part of the reason that he didn't punch her for how she was acting. He hated being thought of as weak, but he was an understanding person. Ruby had slept through his near-death moments, Yang had seen it with her own eyes... Yang was affected by it deeply, and he understood that.

She acted out of love, something he couldn't hate her for... it wasn't even that twisted, she wa simply overprotective to the point of worrying herself over it.

If anything, he wanted her to stop worrying for HER sake.

'He has a nice body, his skin is really smooth.' Pyrrha thought to herself as she pressed down and continued doing what she was doing. Naruto had grown up more since their last spar, his back had gotten bigger than before. To her, it was almost like yesterday when they were the same general size. Now she was taller, and his back seemed to have gotten bigger. In a way, it made her happy to know that they were growing together in a strange sense.

"AH!" Naruto shouted out in pain when Pyrrha hit a VERY bruised spot where one of the cracks were at.

"Oh shi-! I am so sorry!" Pyrrha said with wide eyes when she realized she had hurt Naruto. She had stopped herself from using a curse word, but that didn't matter as much when she realized that Naruto was on his side cradling his ribs in pain. Naruto was nearly gasping in pain, and Pyrrha looked at the X-ray of Naruto's ribs right next to her own and compared it to where she had touched.

She had just got the deepest, most painful of the cracks.

"That HURTS! Hahahahaha!" Naruto laughed out, and this was pained laughter. Naruto was forcing himself to laugh off the pain. Injuries got during a fight were numbed by adrenaline, this pain had came out of nowhere when he had been relaxed. Pyrrha had pretty much just stabbed him in the back, and he groaned and stopped laughing as he got back into a sitting position.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing. Can I get you something, some ice water, or-" Pyrrha started, before Naruto pressed the back of his hand against her mouth and shut her up.

"I'm... good now, it was an accident... I know you would never hurt me on purpose... outside of a fight. I trust you, your own of my most precious friends." Naruto told her, and Pyrrha smiled for a moment.

Then her face froze.

The entire sentence made her feel loved, trusted, and special to Naruto. What he had told her had sounded so much like a confession of love at first, something that she could very much appreciate... but then that _last_ word had struck her chest like a poison tipped arrow.

Friend, as much as she loved the thought of being one of his _most precious friends_, and with the fact she loved having him as a friend, that word struck a cord in her. She didn't want to be stuck as just his best friend, she didn't want that at all. She wanted him as a friend yes, a best friend even, he WAS her best friend without a doubt... but she wanted more at the same time.

She didn't want to be placed in the friend zone.

"Friends... right." Pyrrha said bitterly, like the word was poison in her mouth. Even if she got passed Yang as the second biggest challenge to starting any form of romantic relationship with her dense blond/red haired leader, she was still faced with her biggest challenge... how dense he was.

"You okay Pyrrha?" Naruto asked her with some concern, he noticed her mood had taken a rather dramatic change, and she looked at him with a serious look in her eyes.

"Is that all I am to you? A precious friend? You don't see me as anything else? Anything at all?" Pyrrha asked him harshly, standing up and looking down at him. Naruto looked at her in surprise, before he opened his mouth and began talking.

"No, of course not. Your my best friend, my rival, my equal, and my partner. You're Pyrrha Nikos, somebody that is important to me. You are that girl with the awesome hair and passionate eyes." Naruto admitted without much shame, but he did have a tint of pink on his pale cheeks. He was surprised when Pyrrha didn't smile, even though she loved the words he graced her with, those pleasant words that would normally had overflowed her heart with joy.

Right now, they only brought her closer to slapping him.

Here they were, with Yang in the middle of their last class for the day, not able to interupt her as she confessed... and Naruto was SO dense that it was actually pissing HER of all people off.

She could get angry like any other person, but as an understanding person she normally got over it... she could hold grudges, she had done it before, and she could be bitter about things... but with her friends her patience was just that much greater.

She honestly wanted to slap some sense into him.

How dense could he be? Here she was, being SO obvious with what she wanted. She wanted him to make the first move, but he was so dense to her feelings that she may as well just... come right out and say it.

"I love you!" Pyrrha said without thinking, and Naruto blinked.

"I love you too, I love all of my friends. Thanks though, most people can't really admit they love their friends without making things between them weird." Naruto laughed a little, and Pyrrha's fist clenched and she grit her teeth.

Friend.

There was that word again.

Friend!

"Friend... You know, if anyone else said that, I would be overjoyed at having a friend... but hearing you call me your friend with such love, trust, and kindness in your voice makes me so... you are annoying me." Pyrrha flat out said it to Naruto, and he looked at her with wide eyes. Her mood had started to take a nose drive into the deep end, he had to wonder if there were any problems with her.

Nope.

She just realized how perfect this chance was, and how she could finally admit her feelings to him in a safe setting without his overbearing sisters stopping her. Without Ruby's naive attitude stopping her, or Yang flat out blocking her... and while she wasn't sure about the others, it was just nice being in a private setting without anyone else for this.

"Are you okay Pyrrha?" Naruto asked her, concern for her mental health increasing.

Naruto was a man of action, words alone wouldn't get through his thick skull... and as strange/embarassing as it was going to be, she knew the best way to get through to him.

Pyrrha calmed herself down first, since this was something she didn't want to do angry.

Pyrrha shoved Naruto down onto the bed, before she grabbed him by his bisceps and leaned in. Pyrrha closed her eyes, and prayed that this would work.

Naruto's eyes widened seconds later.

Their lips met, and it was like the world exploded. Normally he was best ale to understand people by fighting with them, but right now, Pyrrha was conveying all of her passion through to him.

Passion that had been built up over years of friendship and rivalry with one of the only people that understood her... and treated her like she was a normal person.

The kiss was soft, and her lips were soft. She was a warrior, but she had soft lips. She was inexperienced with kissing, so most of her kiss was just her pressing her lips against his, the basics of a kiss, but she pressed her forehead against his during the kiss and gripped his arms even tighter.

She didn't stop kissing him, she had one of her knees go onto the bed, and she pushed him deeper into the bed.

She didn't stop kissing until they needed breath, and she looked down at him with a deep blush on her face.

"Don't call me your friend... call me your girlfriend... do you understand now?" Pyrrha said, and despite her embarassment over having to do that, she didn't look away from him. She stared him right in his eyes, and used her own eyes to show how serious she was.

...

Naruto didn't answer at first, his mouth opened and closed a few times, and he just looked into her eyes. She didn't let go of him though, if anything, she leaned in closer and waited patiently for his answer.

She did just dump this on him, she didn't except an instint answer... she wanted one, but she didn't except him to just say 'I love you' seconds after she did that.

"Pyrrha... I sorry... but I don't think my sisters will be happy if I do this." Naruto tried to let her down gently, even though letting her down at all made his heart heavy.

"Who says we have to tell them? Naruto, if you want to be with me... if you have any romantic feelings for me... don't hurt _both_ of us by not being honest." Pyrrha told him, because if he had no feelings for her at all, then she would be... hurt, but understanding of a rejection... but the reason he was giving her now wasn't enough.

She wanted his honest answer.

"Pyrrha... I-" Naruto started, but she cut him off.

"If this is about Yang and Ruby, we can keep out relationship a secret until they are ready to accept it... so please... tell me what YOU want." Pyrrha told him, and she was willing to be in a secret relationship with him if that was what it took.

...

"I want... to be with you." Naruto said strangely, since to him, the last person he had been with was his last wife... during his last life.

Pyrrha beamed at him, and she leaned down and gave him a bright smile.

Naruto smiled at her as well, and the two of them shared a small laugh.

So the secret relationship of Naruto Rose and Pyrrha Nikos began.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	31. Chapter 31 A dangerous trip to Vale pt1

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

'So... we are all ignoring the elephant in the room.' Blake thought to herself, even on the day off from school after their first day, with Naruto and Pyrrha back in the room... it was unusually silent for a room with 3 huge idiot siblings. She respected Naruto as a warrior, and he was very wise for his age... but he was so obviously an idiot.

Case in point, he was sleeping through Ruby pretty much breaking his bones in his sleep with a super tight hug.

He had no sense of danger, despite his ribs actually being broken... yeah, she had seen the X-ray of his bones.

He should NOT be letting anyone so much as touch his body right now.

His face was being smothered by Yang's pillow, who was taking a long nap right besides him and snoring her head off. The three siblings were close, despite the fact Yang and Naruto seemed to have an awkward air between them occasionally. Then again, Yang couldn't help her sleep issues, considering the fact she had taken some drug to help her sleep. The 3 siblings were sharing a joined together bed, but she was surprised that Naruto seemed to be a sleep magnet for his siblings.

She saw him move around a little, while Pyrrha sat at the desk and ignored all that was going on around them in favor of writing in some kind of diary.

Blake was about to go back to her book, before she snorted and nearly choked on the air she was breathing. She looked at Naruto's face as he yawned into his hand, and nearly died laughing. She covered her mouth and pounded on her chest to clear her airway... of the deathly air choking her. Pyrrha looked back at her with a raised eyebrow, before she looked to where Blake was looking... and she almost suffered the same fate when Ruby decided to wake up, sitting up in the bed.

Their hairstyles were reversed.

Ruby had such a case of bedhead that she had actually woken up with Naruto's messy hair, something that they HAD thought was natural.

It was not.

Naruto had woken up with the opposite of this, he had woken up with Ruby's hairstyle of straight short hair. If the blond parts of his hair were dyed black, and he got rid of the scars on his face, then he could have pulled off a convincing Ruby at the moment.

"Morning Ruby." Naruto greeted his sister first thing in the morning.

"Morning mirror." Ruby commented back to him, and he felt his hair, before he raised his eyebrow. Naruto flicked Ruby in the forehead, waking her up more than she was, and she looked at him with some surprise. Then she let out a chuckle when she saw his hair, before Naruto let out a similar chuckle when he saw hers. The two of them reached out, and Naruto smoothed out Ruby's messy locks and turned it into her usual hairstyle, while she ruffled his hair until it was nice and super messy.

'I guess Ruby would know about him being so strong... and he did just collapse on the bed when he got back to the room... I do want to train with him though.' Blake thought, she would have thought that everyone would be bombarding him with questions about his strength... she herself had been amazed by the high level battle. She would admit that a fight of that level was, currently, above her skills. The first attack would have gotten her, that was for sure, and most of her aura would have been depleted from stopping the flames.

Then again, to siblings something like strength wasn't something to go crazy over.

"Morning Naruto, and you too Ruby." Pyrrha greeted Naruto and Ruby normally, and they both waved back in sync.

"Morning Pyrrha." Naruto/Ruby said in complete unison with each other, causing a shiver to go down the back of Blake's spine. Naruto yawned and started to shake Yang, attempting to wake the snoozing sister. She had been gripping him really tight last night, so he wondered if she was alright... she seemed like she was sleeping calmly, so after another shove he decided if she was this deep asleep that she would be better off sleeping for a bit.

"I'm going to make breakfast." Naruto said as he started to stand up, before Blake gave him a side glance.

"It's 1:20pm." Blake corrected him, and he gave her a glance as well.

"Then I'm making lunch, you happy with that?" Naruto asked her, he was just hungry, it didn't matter what meal he was eating. He just wanted to eat a meal, so he was going to make one. Naruto walked over to his luggage, before he pulled out a portable stove, electrically powered, and sat it on the desk. Blake raised an eyebrow at him even owning that, before Naruto pulled out some instint pancake mix. Naruto added the mix into a bowl, before he pulled out a cooking sheet and placed it on top of the stove. Naruto turned the stove on, and he sprayed it down with some nonstick.

He even added water to the instint mix.

"Cooking without a shirt on is a bad idea." Pyrrha commented to Naruto, while Ruby started to try and get out of her own shirt, but found it to be stuck in Yang's death grip.

"Come on Yang, let go, I want to get changed!" Ruby whined out, and Naruto shrugged.

"Like anything could go wrong, I am just making pancakes. You want some Pyrrha... how about you Blake?" Naruto questioned the two girls, while Rby was grabbed by Yang in her sleep and forecfully pulled into the elder sister's larger bust. Yang mumbled in her sleep, and started to slowly crush Ruby to death in her bossom. Naruto didn't even notice this was happening, while Blake didn't care it was happening.

"I already ate." Pyrrha turned him down, having already gone down to the lunchroom for breakfast.

"I have a tuna sandwitch." Blake admitted as she gestured to the plate next to her bed, with the sandwitch on it. She had her lunch when she was ready to eat it, but she was enjoying herself a good book right now.

"Cat-tastic!" Naruto told her, and even in her sleep Yang seemed to snort in amusement. Naruto wasn't even making a pun, he was just referring to the fact that Blake was acting like a cat right now.

"Yeah... no, don't say that. I am not 'cat-tastic' or anything like that." Blake told him, and Naruto gave her a look as he flipped the first pancake.

"You are moody, antisocial, distint, your eyes are yellow, you have cat ears, you have a lean frame, you have silky smooth hair, and you love things that cats love... you are Cat-tastic." Naruto told her plainly, and he proved his point by using a laserpointer nearby and turned it on. Naruto pointed it next to Blake, and her eyes were quickly drawn to it. She followed it as it moved around with her eyes, before she glared at him when she realized what he was doing.

She had very cat-like eyes, meaning that hings like red dots naturally attracted her vision. She couldn't help it that much that her eyes wondered to the red dot.

She looked at the red dot again, and forced herself to try and look away.

"I am not moody or antisocial." Blake told Naruto, ripping her eyes away from the red dot.

"Blake, have you looked in a mirror lately... in a room filled with people, you are content to remain in the shadows and stay out of any conversations that don't interest you... you are antisocial." Pyrrha told her as she leaned back in her chair. Naruto flipped the pancake in the air, before he laughed when it landed on top of his head.

"You jerk, letting me die like that!" Ruby complained to him when she got in front of him, having escaped from Yang only seconds ago. She grabbed the syrup bottle, before she dumped it on top of the pancake on his head. Naruto laugehd and pat her head, before the pancake slid and landed on his chest.

"Oh that feels gross, and hot." Naruto said with a wince at how hot the pancake was on his skin... and how sticky his chest felt now that he had syrup on it.

"Pancakes!" Nora shouted as she tackled Naruto to the ground on the other side of Blake's bed. Everyone blinked when they saw that Nora had come in through the open window, Blake figured not everyone enjoyed tuna smell so she had opened a window to let fresh air in... she was a very considerate person... and it would seem that Nora had smelled pancakes and syrup. Blake shrunk back just before she could get hit by the flying duo, and she looked at the other side of the bed.

"Nora!" Naruto shouted in surprise.

"We are on like... the fifth floor, how did she even get here?" Pyrrha asked as she looked out the window, and she could see Ren down below with Jaune and Weiss. They were looking up at her, and Pyrrha was surprised when Nora jumped out of the window and landed on the ground moments later. She looked back at Naruto, who was standing up with a... violated expression on his face.

"That girl isn't right." Naruto said as he looked at his now clean chest.

Nora had literally just eating a pancake off of his chest, and licked the syrup off of him before he could even try and push her off. Then she had left through the window she came from... and now he was... she even ate his pancake mix!? All of the syrup was empty, Nora having drank it shortly after finishing off what was on his chest. Naruto looked at his portable stove with a dropped jaw, not even sure how Nora had done that without some serious skill.

"Well, she seems fun." Pyrrha said as she looked down at them, not minding at all what Nora had just done.

"Sorry, that is my bad, left the window open." Blake admitted her fault in the matter, then again, she hadn't expected that anyone would come through the window either.

"Ren sure has his hands full, almost feel sorry for him." Ruby said, with Naruto nodding. Sure, they were all friends... but Nora was a bit on the... wild side. She did things to her own beat, something he found awesome, but at the same time keeping her under control would be a full time job. He doubted anyone but Ren would be able to control, somewhat control Nora.

"Who wants to go out to eat?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I could eat." Ruby admitted, and Blake closed her book.

"I have my sandwitch, but if you are heading to Vale I would like to go. I do need to get some medical books, a supply kit, and a first aid kit for the room." Blake put her own needs into the trip plan.

"I think I will go later and catch up with you all." Pyrrha told them, she had some... stuff that she HAD to pick up, but with Naruto around she wouldn't be able to get it... it would simply be too embarassing for her, even though Naruto lived with two girls so he was in no way ignorant of this little issue she was going to have soon.

'Totally going to have her period soon.' Blake thought to herself, not bringing it up.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted as she yanked on the covers around Yang, and the girl came crashing to the floor.

"Gah!" Yang shouted out in shock right after, and she looked at Ruby with her hand now over her heart.

"Yang, we're going to Vale, you coming?" Naruto asked her, and she stared at him dumbly.

"Kay." Yang answered simply, not 100 percent sure what she was agreeing to right now.

It looks like a trip to Vale was in order!

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	32. Chapter 32 Tuskon's Book Trade

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Neopolitan isn't mute, she has a voice actress, meaning she isn't mute, she just hasn't spoken.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Shopping, or more exactly, weapons shopping.

It was an act that was not fun by the standards of many men, of course, many men were not shopping for things that went BOOM when used properly, and made an even bigger boom when used improperly. That was a fun kind of shopping for weapon lovers, and that was not what he was doing at the moment. He was not having fun playing with things that were made for the killing of Grimm, and he was not enjoying swinging around weapons to test them out.

He was not playing with weapons, Ruby was.

Clothes shoppping, a fun activity made to redesigned your entire wardrobe, and change your style into something that made you a variety of things from cute to intimidating. It was an activity where somebody could change the way the world saw them... and he was thankfully not doing that. He trusted Yang to find something that fit his style, because he always got a matching outfit with was styled to go with Ruby's style. They were the Twin Roses, and had always dressed in a similar way.

He was not clothes shopping, Yang was.

The act of shopping for Dust, an act he enjoyed greatly thanks to his large use of the item in his fighting style. It was always fun to see the new kinds of dust that were created after mixing other kinds of dust in certain amounts. Naruto liked to buy the sample sizes of dust and then test them in private, he didn't breath them out, but his skill with dust was great enough that he could even use dust in it's raw form without much trouble.

He was not doing that, Pyrrha was.

Naruto was _book shopping_ with Blake, because she had asked him if he would want to go to one of the many bookstores in Vale with him. Naruto had not known the others were going shopping to those other places he would rather be until _after_ he had agreed to going into the bookstore with her. Naruto was now looking through some of the books, and despite being hailed as 'Having Every Book Under the Sun' this store had a relativally small supply of books. The shelves only caMe up to his chest, and many of them were filled with single copies of the books.

Blake was enjoying herself, she wasn't smiling much, but it was there. Naruto was clearly bored though, he was only gazing through the comic book section, and he already had all of the copies of X-ray and Vav that they had... Naruto registered a conversation that he had with Jaune, before his eyes noticed that there were a few copies of the newest X-ray and Vav issue that he didn't know was even out yet.

Tuskon, the bookstore's owner... which made sense because the place was called Tuskon's Book Trade (Home to Every Book Under the Sun) was a tall gentleman who wore rather tight clothes over his muscular frame. The guy had jet black hair with heavy sideburns, with most of his hair being short. The guy had pretty heavy arm hair, a rather uncommon trait in the Vale area where most men seemed to lack body hair... with Naruto being a prime example. Literally, you could see how thick the hair on his body was just by glancing at the guy.

When the guy walked into the room with new books in his arms, Blake and he glanced at each other, before they instantly froze.

"How may I help you today?" Tuskon asked as if nothing was wrong, not letting any of his worry come across in his voice. He didn't even let it show on his face, which was wiped clean of any emotions. So, the guy either noticed that Blake was a Faunus and didn't care, or the two of them actually knew each other in some way that Naruto was unaware of.

"Do you carry any copies of 'Medicine and First Aid for Huntsmen'... in hardback?" Blake asked, her face just as cooled down forcefully, but there was a very light amount of sweat beading at the side of her forehead. She was clearly worried, despite how she wanted to pretend that she wasn't worried.

"... Yes." Tuskon said as he pulled off the top book from the pile of books he set down on the counter, a stroke of luck he was carrying what she asked for, and placed it on the counter in front of her.

"Thank you, and do you have 'Ninja's of Love 2' or 3?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow, and Tuskon reached under the counter that had (18+) on it and pulled out the second book, but not the third one.

"Yes, we have the second, but the third has yet to come out." Tuskon answered Blake, while Naruto snorted to himself and grabbed two copies of the most recent addition of X-ray and Vav. While he was here, he may as well pick one up for his fellow reader Jaune, who might not be able to make it in time to get a copy of the comic.

Blake took the book, and added it to her growing pile of books.

"Do you have 'An Idiot's Guide to Aura'... in hardback?" Blake asked Tuskon, who nodded his head and gestured towards the dispay case. This time of year was when those books were more popular, so he kept them closer to the front where he could get to them without interupting what he was doing. Blake grabbed the book and added it to her still growing pile of books, the door jingled and a new person walked into the store, but nobody really paid attention to the new person all that much.

Naruto did though.

The new person was a girl, a girl of around teenage age. She wore a strange style of clothing, with that being a brown V-necked and skintight unitard over her torso, with her cleavage being exposed, and a white jacket that was cut off under her breasts over that, with long sleeves with pink cuffs and a pink collar. She had a variety of bead neclaces around her neck, dipping into her rather generous bust for her height... she was a rather lean, skinny, and slender girl... and she wore brown gloves. She alos wore TIGHT skinny jeans in the collar brown, and in her right hAnd was a brown umbrella with a pink bit near the handle, and a white snow-flake design for the top.

The girl was pale skinned, about the same as Naruto showing she might be a native to the Vale area where pale skin was a common trait. She had long hair, swept out of her face, in a variety of colors. The right side of her hair was pink, with some highlights of white, and the left side was brown. The girl had an aura of sass around her, or maybe sarcasm.

Oh well, not his problem.

She did notice Tuskon, before she looked out of the door and noted the address of the place. She scribbled down the location on a small piece of paper, even drawing a very crude map to the place. Naruto noted this as odd, because she had walked here so she would be able to find the place even without some sort of map to it.

She blinked and her eyes changed color, her right eye being pink and her left one being brown.

'Wait... what?' Naruto thought with a curious look on his face, not sure what to make of that. The last time he had seen a person's eyes change like that was when... well it wasn't a pleasant experience, but it wasn't a hard one. More like just generally unpleasant in the way it was annoying.

He hoped this time wasn't like that time.

She noticed him, and she smiled and waved at him. Naruto blinked, before he waved back at her with a more awkward smile. He wasn't sure what to make of her, but he walked over to her, and she walked right up to him... and Naruto snorted at the height difference. This was... was short, despite being so well endowed to the point she could give Yang a run for her money, the girl only came up to Naruto's chest, meaning she was shorter than 4 feet and 8 inches at LEAST, most likely shorter. He was an inch shorter than Yang, and this girl was a LOT shorter than him. He was used to only Ruby and Weiss being shorter than him among the group, so this was a nice surprise.

"Hey, I'm Naruto, are you having trouble finding some place, I know this city pretty well?" Naruto offered his help, should she need it. He was a very helpful person, and she leaned in closer to him. She sat her umbrella down on the nearest stack of books, before she grabbed his cheeks and stretched them out.

...

She was feeling up his cheeks, or rather, the scars on his cheeks. She wasn't even saying why she was doing it, she was just feeling him up. Maybe she was mistaking him for a Faunus like so many other people did at first glance, before realizing they were actual scars, and not a trait that showed her was a non-human of this world.

She blinked, and both of her eyes turned white, and she just stared into his eyes.

"Stop playing with the child Naruto." Blake told him from across the small store, before she turned back to Tuskon... and Naruto glanced at her stack of books. She already had over 7 thick books added to her stack, bringing her up to 10 books that she planned on buying.

Tuskon on the other hand, looked at the girl playing with Naruto, and he froze even more.

"Hello... Neopolitan." Tuskon greeted, knowing just who this girl was, and she waved at him with a smirk on her face. She had already let go of Naruto, and had grabbed her umbrella and swung it around a little. She walked up to the counter, before she pushed Blake aside without thinking about it. Blake glanced at the shorter girl, before she looked over to Naruto. Naruto went up to the front with the magazines in his hand, before Tuskon looked at something that Neopolitan slipped over to him. His eyes widened, before he looked at Naruto approaching the desk.

"Hey, I would like to pay for these... you almost done Blake?" Naruto asked Blake, who nodded and reached into her pocket... and she looked at Naruto awkwardly for a second.

She had forgotten her wallet.

Naruto sighed for a moment, he knew that she was not about to ask him to pay for her, but he figured she would be able to pay him back. Naruto looked at the books, added up the price, before he got his own wallet out of his back pocket and pulled out the right amount of lien for the books. He gave Tuskon the money, before he grabbed Blake's books and handed her the entire stack.

"Here, for the books." Tuskon said as he gestured to the bags, and Blake placed the books in the bag. Naruto placed his comics in there as well, and gave Blake a deadpan stare.

Adding two thin comics wasn't going to change the weight much, and he just paid for her books... she could carry the comics.

The two of them turned around the leave the shop, not seeingt he look of regret that Tuskon sent their way. His fingernails turned into claws, and he prepared himself to jump at them... or rather, to jump at Naruto. On the piece of paper that Neopolitan had gave to Tuskon, there was only a single sentence.

_Capture the boy, and you will not be killed._

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Remember, Cinder has SEEN Naruto's very strange and powerful Semblence, if how she spoke of Pyrrha was any indication, she has an interest in powerful people.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice LonG Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	33. Chapter 33 Tsun Tsun

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Bijuu kozoyata, hashimari! Hashimari! Hitotsu hi-toyoli inamori Shukaku!" Ruby sang to herself mostly as she looked at the many different weapons that she could see hanging on the walls. She could see a great number of blueprints, and parts that she could buy... with... Naruto's money. Yeah, she was broke, so she was going to be borrowing a little money from Naruto so that she could improve her own Cresent Rose with more updated parts. She wasn't planning on changing how it looked on the outside, but if she could use lighter, better parts for the inside then she could increase her speed, lower it's weight, and empower it's blasting power, thus increasing the recoil and adding to her power.

Yang, who was waiting for her to finish so that she could go back to clothes shopping, just sighed in annoyance.

She knew this song all too well, it was the strange song that Naruto had started to sing as a kid when he was bored. Ruby had picked up the song, and while she knew what some of the words were, she didn't know all of them... despite Naruto having taught her much of their 'Made Up' language. She sang the song without knowing much of the meaning behind it.

Don't get her wrong, she didn't know the meaning either, but she found it rather... annoying, the general beat of the song that is.

'Great, now I am totally going to get this song stuck in my head. I wish Ruby would sing the damn thing in words I understood.' Yang thought in annoyance as she tried to act like she wasn't bothered by it.

"Futatsu fire moeteru Matatabi! Mitsu mizunara makoseru Isobu! Yotzu yoka atzy ise Son Goku! Itzuzu itsu-demo kake-ashi Kokuo! Kutsu muri-sezu awatezo Saiken! Nanatzu nanajushi soratobu Chomei! Yatzu yappai yi-taji Gyuki! Ko-kon natzu ko-kon umto saikou Kurama!" Ruby sang a little louder, and Yang looked like she was about to tell Ruby to shut up, but thankfully, she didn't have to say a word when one of the parts Ruby was looking at fell off the shelf and smacked her upside the head. Ruby was knocked the ground, and she already had a wicked bump on her forehead from the heavy metal part smacking her.

"You okay?" Yang asked dully, knowing that Ruby was just fine.

"Yeah, but what hit me... OH! This is just what I need!" Ruby said as she went to grab the part, but her hand touched the hand of another person. The two of them looked up, and soon Ruby started to give the person that had grabbed the other end of the part she wanted the stink eye. She really needed this part, and the other person gripped the part even tighter as well.

The person in front of her... was Weiss.

"Ruby, I may respect your brother... but let go of the part. I need this for the explosion chamber part in my weapon." Weiss warned Ruby, since the test in the woods had been hell on her weapon. Literally, when she had been... startled... by Jaune in the forest, it had caused her to react in a way that had knocked something out of place in her weapon, then when she used her weapon even more it had started to corode the inside of it... as it was, her weapon was completely unusable.

"Cresent Rose needs a tune up, and with this I can go from using 50mm rounds to 55mm or even 65mm in the size... that is too much of a good thing for me to give this to you... let go of the part." Ruby warned Weiss slowly, and Weiss gripped the part even tighter than before. Yang snorted at the toy of them, and she watched as the two of them glared at each other for a little bit.

They didn't even notice the second, complete copy of the part they were about to fight over.

"Well my weapon is broken, I need this part to fix it." Weiss told Ruby, who scoffed at her.

"Your weapon may be fancy, but just one look at it and I can see you need to go a 3 sizes smaller than this. Did you even make your own weapon?" Ruby made fun of Weiss, who blushed red at being called out... because she didn't make her weapon. It had been made for her, she had just been taught how to maintain it and keep it from breaking down, as well as reloading and using it.

Ruby's weapon was different, she had made her weapon from scratch.

If she wanted to, she could take the entire thing apart and rework it to fit the new part, and her weapon was large enough that she had the room for this piece.

"Oh yeah, and what makes you think that you are so smart here _child_?" Weiss responded back with anger, and Yang raised an eyebrow.

'Oh wow, she really does get angry when she gets humiliated... everyone has their bad traits, but sheesh. She should just accept that she doesn't know about weapons like Ruby does.' Yang thought with a still very much amused look on her face. It wasn't hard to see that Weiss had a natural response of aNger when she was embarassed or humiliated.

"I went to Signal, we make out own weapons. I made my own weapon, my baby is the end results of my blood, sweat, more blood, and tears when I cut myself... and more blood from that same reason." Ruby told Weiss, and she looked at her Cresent Rose, she actually brought her weapon into the store and they let her... she was a trusted regular here. This was where she had gotten the parts for her weapon in the first place.

Weiss looked down at Ruby's hand, and she started to notice it more.

Her hand was just like any girl's should be, it looked soft to the touch and it was feminine... and her hands were well maintained. Her nails weren't too long, they were cut rather short actually, but she did have some areas that were _very_ slightly lighter than the others. Her skin was pale, so you didn't notice, and the spots were still maintained so they were soft... but the scars of her working with her hands on this weapon were visible.

Weiss' eyes softened for a second, before she let go of the part.

"Here, I don't need it anyway to just take the dumb thing. If you want to make your weapon, then go ahead... you have a large shadow to step out of, you need all the help you can get." Weiss commented, both telling Ruby that she could have the part and mocking her at the same time so that nobody realized that she had just sympathized with Ruby.

'Looks like the heiress is starting to grow as a person, at least a little bit.' Yang thought to herself without much care for how Weiss grew as a person. Weiss wasn't on her team, and it was just a coincidence that they were at the same store.

Yang did notice something on the wall as well though that DID catch her interest.

Yang pulled a piece of paper off the wall, before she grinned to herself.

"Hey! I don't need help making Cresent Rose even better, I built Naruto's weapon too you know! I am good at this kind of stuff!" Ruby yelled out, completely missing the fact that Weiss was complimenting her at the same time.

Weiss palmed her face.

'Seriously, are they all idiots?' Weiss thought as she turned around, and noticed that Jaune was having a LOT of trouble looking through some blueprints.

"I... understand nothing of this." Jaune spoke, letting Ruby learn of his presense.

"Jaune, when did you get here... Weiss!? When did YOU get here!?" Ruby shouted when it FINALLY registered that Weiss and Jaune were at the same store as her.

"Hey Crater Face... yeah, I was dragged here... but not against my will. My snow angel-" Jaune started, and he started to get closer to Weiss, who held her arm out at him and made him stop.

"4 feet away from me, or was I not clear on that?" Weiss reminded him, and he looked at her in surprise. He thought that she had just been joking about that in the forest.

Weiss didn't joke, she had a single funny bone in her body, and it was broken.

'Harsh, but I have GOT to get this. A new racing helmet would make me look awesome.' Yang thought as she looked over the poster for somebody that was selling a racing helmet. Best of all, it was cheap and as a person who practiced safe driving on a motorcycle she was always looking for a way to make herself look even cooler while also being safe.

"Vomit Boy." Ruby muttered at Jaune, who looked at her with an odd gaze.

"Hey, where is Naruto, isn't he always with you two?" Jaune asked a rather serious question, since he almost always saw Naruto together with Ruby.

"We are twins who love spending time together, but we aren't ALWAYS together." Ruby told Jaune with a twitching eye.

Yes, she spent like 95% of her free time with Naruto. She loved being around her brother, but it wasn't like she wasn't able to exist without him around. He was literally in the bookstore right next door. He was like 30 feet away from them at the most, and 10 feet away at the least if he was leaning up against the wall.

"Where is he though?" Weiss asked, wondering where her fellow leader was.

"Blake is borrowing him, Tuskon's Book Trade is having a special for romance novels, come in with your boyfriend and get a 20% discount." Yang chimed into the conversation, and Weiss looked at Yang with a raised eyebrow, while Jaune shed a manly tear for Naruto.

Good job scoring a total hottie, a bro should always be happy when his bro gets a hot 'hoe' for his girl.

"Just letting you know, Naruto is still single. Blake just wanted the discount, so they are pretending." Ruby informed Jaune, who cried another tear of anti-manliness. A tear that can only be dropped when a person fails at crying man tears.

Ruby was completely unaware that Naruto was NOT single, and that her twin was in a relationship with Pyrrha.

"Where is Pyrrha, did she come along as well?" Weiss asked, wondering where the other superstar was.

"Dust shopping, she is prepping herself for Round 6." Ruby answered, knowing that Pyrrha was now taking action to make plans against Naruto in their future spars. She was very impressed with Naruto and Pyrrha both, having been amazed by how strong they were. She had known Naruto was higher on the scale than her, she had seen his scores, but she hadn't expected the small differences in numbers to translate to such a vast difference in skill.

"I heard they were both forbidden from taking part in spars for awhile." Jaune spoke out loud, and Ruby nodded.

"Right now they are just getting ready, those two really are rivals. Naruto was muttering to himself about it in the shower." Ruby said, and everyone gave her a raised eyebrow.

...

"Do you... take showers with Naruto?" Weiss asked, not sure what to make of that.

"Yep!" Ruby admitted without even a drop of shame, not seeing the big deal behind showering with her twin. It was LITERALLY like looking at a boy version of herself, but with blond and red hair instead of black and red... and with muscles... and scars instead of feminine traits.

Okay, so it wasn't 'exactly' like looking at her gender opposite, but she had grown up with him... and apparently Naruto lacked a sense of shame with his body so they had just never really stopped bathing together.

There was a crash, and the wall exploded and a giant orange fist punched a person through a wall... before it crossed the length of the store and punched him through the other wall as wall. There were two more crashes, showing that another store was crashed through, before the orange aura arm vanished.

Naruto walked in through the hole in the wall, and he had a chilled look on his face. The only sign of damages done to him was a bruise that had formed on his forehead... in the shape of a book.

"That... was for the sneak attack. Thanks for pushing me out of the way Blake." Naruto said to Blake, who walked through the hole in the wall with her hand covering her arm, where she had a few freely bleeding scratches, though nothing major.

With her super hearing, she had heard the attack coming at Naruto and pushed him out of the way.

She had taken the blow meant for him, and he had a bookshelf collapse on top of him.

Then he had used his Semblence, not allowed to fight with his body because of his broken ribs, and punched Tuskon through the walls.

It was a strange shopping trip so far.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	34. Chapter 34 Ice Cream ruins Flames

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Cinder was not a happy woman.

Neopolitan had failed her, one of her best women had completely failed in such a simple task... two of them. The first was to get the location of the White Fang traitor so that he could be eliminated by Roman, thaT was the easier of the two tasks. She just had to get a location, nothing more and nothing less, but now the traitor knew of the fact they knew where he was, and to make matters worse he was being questioned by the police on the charges of assault.

He could spill valuable information that could prove... hazardous to her goals.

Killing him would be much simplier, actually, now all she had to do was have the bombs she had in the police station activated. That would kill two birds with one stone, she would be able to taKe out the local law enforcement and a rat at the same time.

The second task she had assigned Neopolitan was a harder one.

Capture the Titan of Vale, the strongest hunter of the next generation to come out of the kingdom of Vale... Naruto Rose. She had trusted Neopolitan to succeed in this one, not because she was stronger than Naruto, but because her Semblence was one that had the advantage against what his own Semblence was. She was also a very annoying girl, and that trait would make Naruto's own Semblence turn against him given what she had been looking into. She had been keeping track of Naruto's fights, and every time he got angry while using his Semblence he got stronger, but he also lost more control.

Against Neo, that was a large weakness.

Now, Naruto was aware that somebody was after him, the youngest of the Titans, and the least known of them. Naruto avoided the public for the most part, while the other Titans had rather well used connections to the outside world. If she wanted to get one of the strongest of the next generation on her side. He was the way to go, somebody that prefered to stay in the shadows and not make a scene with his appearance. Her own Semblence seemed to have a slight advantage over his Semblence, being able to hurt his Aura Arms and cause damage to his real arms via some sort of recoil.

She had noticed that.

He healed quickly, but he did take damage when those aura arms were hurt. The recoil was only temporary, but it was a weakness that could be exploited.

Of course, even without his Semblence he was a force to be messed with. His skills with one of the most dangerous weapons in the world was only rivalled by a few other people, both of them being members of his own family. She had seen the combat scores he got at Signal, he was not only at the top of his class, but he was at the top of the school... and she didn't mean just the year he was in. Naruto was the highest scored student out of the entire school, it had even been rumored that he would have been allowed to take the test to get into Beacon earlier than other students.

Anyway, she had a bigger problem to deal with.

She had expected that the traitor would go to the police at some point, and hide information about him being an ex-White Fang member in order to ruin her plans. That was why she had bombs, and powerful ones, planted in various places in the police station. The first place was the boiler room, behind the boiler, the second place was in the basement, the third place was hidden in the floor underneath the main office... she had plenty more bombs planted, but she didn't remember where they were.

Cinder looked at her computer, linked to the bombs so that she could remotely activate them at her own desire.

Cinder clicked 6 different buttons, and she looked at a timer start to go down.

She closed her eyes with a slight smirk on her face.

Now all she had to do was wait 2 minutes, and her biggest current threat to her plans would be wiped out. Then she could focus halve of her attention towards getting her hands on a strong young man, after all, Naruto was also one of her top concerns. In two minutes she would... in less than two minutes she would have one of her problems out of her hair forever. Sure, the kingdom would be on alert, but that was why she had a bomb in the boiler room. She was planning on making the world think that it was a single accident. That there was nobody behind it, after all, the other bombs weren't going to actually be causing the explosion, they were just there to explode when they were blown up by the first bomb.

A chain reaction bombing.

When something blew up things around them, she placed bombs in places that would have naturally blown up... the places themselves were liable to blow up, but there were objects at those places with very dangerous or flammable items.

One minute left before the explosion went off.

Time seemed to pass so slowly when she was waiting for something to happen, all she could do was watch the clock ticking down the seconds. It was both amusing and annoying to her, to be forced to wait until the timer was out.

It was torture, because there was no off button either.

If she wanted to stop it, she couldn't stop it. She would be forced to see the timer keep ticking down, of course, she didn't want to stop it, but she had to admit that the fact she couldn't stop this was very inconvenient to her.

Neo was standing next to her with a sadistic grin on her face, the murderous little monster of a girl seemed to have no problem with the painful deaths of others. Infact, she seemed to enjoy death... she enjoyed stabbing people to death with her blade, she had done it many times before. Her sword was thin enough that if you weren't stabbed in your vitals, then you were in for a slow and painful death... even the vitals weren't instant death unless stabbed in the head.

This grin was different though.

Neo thought only of her own interests, which most of the time fit well with her own goals... but the fact of the matter was that she was very much a wild card. If she was in danger, she would not hesitate to run away and leave her comrades behind to die... no matter what comrade it was. She had no true sense of loyalty, and the girl rarely spoke a word. It was a rather scary thing, which was why she always made sure to keep a careful eye on the girl.

30 seconds until the explosion.

This was starting to get even more annoying, as they say, a watched pot never boils. She wanted this pot to boil right now.

"Heheheheheh, and down falls the titan." Neo whispered, and Cinder looked at the normally silent girl with shock.

That was NOT a statement that she wanted to hear!

"Neopolitan! Explain this now!" Cinder forcefully said to the girl, who only looked at the clock as it hit the 15 second point.

"Boom... and the Titan falls." Neopolitan said again, with even less words than before. Cinder thought about it carefully, before her eyes widened when she realized what she was talking about. Cinder looked at the moniter, connected to the cameras in the police station... and sitting there talking to the police about the incident was none other than the very Titan that she wanted on her side.

Naruto!

"Why didn't you warn me about him!?" Cinder asked with a GROWL to her voice, she glared death at Neo, her eyes glowing menacingly at the younger girl, who just grinned at her.

5 seconds.

"... Boom." Neopolitan said as an explosion ripped through the police station, and right away they lost the camera feed. Cinder slammed her hand on the desk, and she turned around and slapped Neo across the face, her rage at losing a very important piece to her masterplan taking a direct effect on her mood.

"Get out... before I kill you." Cinder told Neo, still needing the girl alive... for the moment. That was the only reason that she kept her alive, she still had a very valuable use to her.

Cinder looked at the fuzzy moniter, before she turned it off.

Well that was one plan ruined.

_**Chapter End!  
Neopolitan never planned to capture Naruto, she planned to get him to the police station and blow it up... to fuck with Cinder.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	35. Chapter 35 The Damage That Can't Heal

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Damnit woman! You WILL let me see my SON!" Taiyang SHOUTED directly into the face of the nearest nurse as she rejected his attempts to see his own son. He had just heard about the explosion a small amount of time ago, and the second he heard about it he had hijacked the nearest bullhead, read as stole, and BOOKED it to Vale. He even parked the Bullhead just outside of the hospital that his son was suppose to be in.

He was right, he was in this hospital.

The SAME hospital that he had nearly lived in as a child after... the event.

Taiyang, much like Yang and Naruto(minus the red bits) had bright blond hair. His eyes were a bright lilac color like his daughter's, but a rougher shape as opposed to her feminine shape. The man was taller than his daughter though, easily standing a good few inches over 6 feet tall. His hair was long and unkept, but he had it pulled back into a ponytail at the moment. His chin had scruff on it, showing he hadn't shaved in awhile, and he wore a teacher's business suit... he was a teacher at Signal after all.

The explosion had killed over 15 people, and critically injured at least 4 people who were hit by the wreckage of the explosion.

His son had been INSIDE of the explosion, the ONLY surviver of the horrible accident.

"I-I-I'm sorry sir, but your son is in a critical condition... he hasn't woken up yet, and his body..." The nurse started, before she trailed off and looked at the clipboard she was holding to her chest.

Ruby and Yang were both sitting in the waiting room, being the only people related to Naruto by blood, at Beacon, they were the only people his age that were allowed to be here without it going against the code of this hospital. They both just sat there, waiting with somber, even depressed, looks on their faces. Yang looked paler than she ever had before, and her hair was a complete mess... the last few days she had just been at the hospital... waiting for Naruto to be able to see visiters.

Taiyang on the other hand, just recently heard the news... and he was looking like he was about to punch the nurse for just giving him the bad news.

"Listen here... that is my son, my only son... one of my 2 precious flowers... you see those girls over there... that is my precious little dragon and my other flower... do you really intend to keep us waiting... with no news over his condition?" Taiyang asked with a dark look on his face, and while most people would never call their son a 'precious flower' Taiyang was not a normal man.

His late wife, Summer ROSE, had also been his flower.

Now his children, Ruby and Naruto ROSE were his precious flowers, gifts left behind for him to nurture from his flower.

"Sir... I can't tell you what we don't know... your son, should be dead. His injuries..." The nurse started, before a hand was placed on her shoulder by the doctor behind her. He moved her out of the way, before he looked Taiyang right in the eyes.

"Your son is in a state where we can't do anything, 94 percent of his body was destroyed... it is a miracle he is even considered alive." The doctor plainly stated to Taiyang, and Ruby looked up in shock with Yang just dully giving the doctor a strange look. Taiyang looked at the man strangely as well, before he frowned to himself.

"That... is impossible." Taiyang said, and he wasn't refering to the fact that Naruto was injured being impossible. He knew the human body, and he had never seen a person survive having so much as 30% of their body destroyed before. That would send a person into shock, and the bloodloss moments later would kill them.

To survive having 94% of your body destroyed... it was impossible.

That would mean that the only thing left of Naruto's... was his head.

"Dad... is Naruto going to be okay?" Ruby asked with a truly concerned look on her face, and the doctor leaned down to her level.

"Ruby, was it... your brother is not going to be okay. I can't say anything right now... but you should start preparing to say goodbye." The doctor said, before Ruby, Yang, and Taiyang all gasped and looked at the man with downcast expressions on their faces.

"What is keeping him alive?" A new voice asked, and only the small family realized who it was based on the voice.

Qrow.

A man even taller than Taiyang, with spiked backwards black hair. The man had dark red eyes, and he wore the same teaching uniform as Taiyang, only it was in black. The man even wore a long black cloak over his shoulders. He seemed to lack a smile at the moment, for completely understandable reasons. By blood, he was not related to either Naruto or Ruby, he was simply blood related to Yang through her real mother. On an emotional, and familial connection he was their uncle as well. Seeing children grow up, and helping raise them while having a legal connection to them technically gave him the title of their uncle.

"What do you mean?" Taiyang asked Qrow, who ignored the man.

"94% of his body... gone, that means only his head remains... so what is keeping him... alive?" Qrow asked more slowly, so that his question would be understood. His question drew everyones attention, and Yang looked more alert than she had in the last few days.

"His Semblence... it strange... when first recorded, his Semblence only created 4 additional arms out of his body. That is what he have on record for when he first went into his coma as a child... but now... with his body destroyed... Actually, can we talk about this in private?" The doctor asked as he looked at the younger people in the room. He didn't want to give he more... gruesome details with them around.

"I'll hurt you if you hide this from us." Yang stated coldly, her weapon turning itself on in response to her deadly anger.

"He is my brother." Ruby told the doctor, like that was all she should have to say.

"I see, very well. Naruto's body was blown up, leaving only the top of his head and part of the right side are left." The doctor started blunty, and everyone paled. Ruby got up and started to leave the room right away, not wanting to stick around to hear this. She hadn't thought it would be that bad, while the others in the room could only wonder how Naruto had even survived.

The doctor had a picture of a normal human body, and using a marker he blacked out all of the parts of Naruto that had been destroyed.

Only Naruto's right eye and where his brain was located remained.

Ruby stayed back when she heard something that shocked her and the rest of the people listening.

"Yet, somehow, his Semblence changed to fit his body... the locations that had been blasted off have been replaced by a body completely made of aura." The nurse finished for the doctor, unsure how to explain that very well.

All of the parts of Naruto that had been destroyed, were now made of glowing orange aura that was being used to replace what was lost, for now... looking at Naruto was like looking at a person with most of his body set aflame with orange flames.

"I see... then that is good to hear. Naruto really does refuse to die, even if he is killed... he is my son after all. Then I guess we can expect a full recovery?" Taiyang asked, his mood taking a drastic turn at the piece of good news.

"No, his aura will run out... he need something that can house his brain and soul if he is to live. His aura body will only last as long as his aura." The doctor corrected Taiyang, and the family looked like their puppy had been kicked.

"... I see." Qrow muttered, and Taiyang looked at the man out of the corner of his eye. He closed his eyes for a second, before he grabbed his daughters into one armed hugs and breathed out slowly.

"Is there a way for him to survive?" Taiyang asked very slowly, and the doctor nodded.

"No, the only possible way would be for his soul and mind to be placed into some kind of... robotic body of sorts, but technology has not progressed that far. I will give you time to grieve." The doctor said as he turned around to leave the room, while Qrow let out a small chuckle. Taiyang scowled at the man, before he seemed to understand.

"A robotic body... capable of housing a soul and human mind... Taiyang, we need to give James a call" Qrow said, his scroll already being out the second he thought of the way to save one of his few reamining family member's lives.

"Dad... what is Uncle Qrow talking about?" Ruby asked, while Yang looked at them with hope in her eyes.

"A secret project... synthetic humans, or rather, robots that look like humans, capable of producing auras and having self-awareness... so far only a single one has been successfully built... if we pull some strings, and ask for the right favors... we can save Naruto." Taiyang openly admitted to his daughters, and Yang punched him in the stomach with a small smile on her face, hiding her happiness by dipping her head down low.

"James... how is Penny? Good, that is very good... Yes, I know... I want to ask you a favor... yes, I know will owe you... I want a you to make us a synthetic body of a young male... yes, that boy... it needs to be done as quickly as possible." Qrow spoke over the Scroll, with only his side of the conversation being heard.

"Dad... is Naruto going to be okay?" Ruby asked again, and Taiyang smiled.

"I don't know, but I would like to think so." Taiyang answered back honestly, and Qrow looked at the time for a second.

"You already have a a new male model being made?... While I would... Yes, I understand these machines were made to be weapons... okay, I agree. You can use an All-Invalidating-Grimm-Inhibitor-System... as long as you don't make him a slave to your orders." Qrow talked to the man over the Scroll, and Yang thought about what they were talking about.

All  
Invalidating  
Grimm  
Inhibitor  
System

AIGIS... Aigis?

That sounded like it was some sort of weapon made for the sole purpose of wiping Grimm off the face of the Earth. Yang frowned at the thought of her brother being brought back as nothing more than a weapon.

"Yes, I understand... this is for Naruto Rose, you don't have to try and convince him to be a hero... Naruto will go after Grimm and villians if you order it or not. I expect your scientists down here soon to download the information stored in Naruto's brain... and to move his soul into the AIGIS." Qrow said roughly, and he waited a moment for an answer that nobody but him could hear, then he hung up with a satisfied look on his face.

That went well.

"How did it go?" Taiyang asked, and Qrow looked at him for a moment.

"You might want to be prepared to steal Naruto's body from the hospital... like you stole that Bullhead." Qrow warned him, since the hospital might not be so willing to part with it.

...

"Got it." Taiyang said just as seriously.

He had already lost TWO wifes, and nearly lost his children once.

He was NOT losing anyone else!

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**If you understand the joke behind Aigis being the name of the body Naruto will be using, there is a link on my profile for a picture of what Naruto's new body will look like.**_  
_**The Link is called 'Pretty Cool Design'.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	36. Chapter 36 The New Body

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Naruto's body... only a small amount of his head remained, out of instinct alone his Semblence had activated his own aura to protect the parts of his head that focused around defending his brain. He only had a single eye, and it was in an open state, despite what people thought... Naruto was awake.

Naruto was awake, and he knew what was happening around him.

He couldn't feel anything... anything at all, his body was nothing more than aura. He couldn't use his body, because using it would cause him to lose aura even faster than he was using it. Despite his current state, Naruto had to force himself to endure the tortue of remaining perfectly still... because if he moved... he died. He knew that for a fact, the explosion that had 'killed' him... because even he knew that he was pretty much dead right now.

Fuck death though.

He didn't want to die, that would mess his family up. He didn't want to put his family through the pain of his death, and while he had no fear of death... he had a fear of hurting his family, the people he loved.

At the same time... he wondered what was going on around him.

He wasn't in the hospital anymore, he knew that much. That, or he was in the hospital and just in a place he didn't recognize.

Naruto's body meant... a lot to him, but at the same time, his soul was a very powerful thing. He placed most of his very being inside of his soul. Who he was, was in his soul, not his mind. He could understand why he was in a machine, and... being scanned for something apparently. Naruto didn't know what the machine did exactly, but Naruto moved his only eye and looked around. His eye wasn't made of aura, so he could use it to look around. He could see some kind of... Naruto didn't know what it was actually, it seemed like a strange crystal orb about the size of a fist.

It was sitting in the middle of a machine a good distance away from him.

The crystal ball had several objects hooked up to it, like cables leading from the machine that he was in to the orb. Naruto could see a faint orange glow coming from the machine, it was strange, but his silver eye watched as the orb started to glow more. The cables leading to the orb had a strange fluid moving, and the fluid seemed to be... being drained out of his very soul.

They were infusing his soul into the orb.

He wondered why, he couldn't exactly fight back. He was dying as it was, sure, as long as he stayed still then he could avoid running out of aura so long as he didn't waste any actually moving the aura body... but what kind of life was that? Naruto spat in the face of death, but his existance was torture... he couldn't interact with the world around him anymore without a body.

...

There was his father and Qrow, sitting down... and Naruto could see them looking at some sort of screen. Naruto could slowly feel himself forgetting about the world around him, his past... his present... his dream for the future... not only was his soul being moved into the orb, but it would seem that his very brain was being transfered into something. Everything that made him, him was being used for some purpose... that had the approval of his dad and his uncle.

Naruto closed his only moving organ, and he trusted his... what were they to him?

They were something... they were... why was he trusting them?

What was happening to him?

...

Who was he?

A large square machine in the room with both Taiyang and Qrow started to hum wildly, before it ejected a series of 5 seperate plugs. Taiyang very carefully held the small plugs in his hands, so gently it was like he was holding baby birds made of the most fragile of glass.

"Don't worry Naruto... Daddy is here for you. He won't let anything hurt you anymore." Taiyang whispered to the machines that contained Naruto's memories, his personality, everything about him was contained in this 5 seperate little plugs. Plugs no bigger than an inch long and half an inch wide, black in color and made of unbreakable adamantine... the reason why it was hard to make even one of them. Taiyang was paying enough money to buy a second house to get the metal for these plugs.

The orb containing Naruto's soul started to glow much brighter as most of it's job was done.

Qrow placed a hand on Taiyang's shoulder, and comforted his long time friend without the need for words. It must be strange for the man to hold his son in such a state, very strange and at the same time very... nice for the man. Qrow heard a grinding sound coming from the machine that had what was left of Naruto's flesh body... now useless to him now that his soul was in the orb and his mind was in the plugs.

The scientists unplugged the cables from the orb, before it revealed that the holes for the cables sealed themselves up. The soul was already infused with the orb. Qrow made sure that Taiyang was not looking at the machine, because it was gruesome to see, that was for sure. It wasn't disgusting per say, but it was strange. Naruto's remaining body was being combined with Dust. Then it was being grinded into a dust powder, which was placed inside of a tube... insuring that Naruto would retain his ability to use Dust in the future.

The vial containing the Body/Dust was then inserted into the orb, and the dust was infused with the orb.

"I know this must have been hard for you, but I'll stick by your through this Tai." Qrow spoke tenderly for his friend, who he had known since they had gone to Beacon. Heck, they had been on the very same team, along with not only Summer, but with Yang's own mother, his sister. They had been their own 4 person team, but to think that Taiyang had managed to marry both of the women showed that his... personality was one that attracted women.

Dude was a looker too, that didn't hurt.

"Thanks... I'm thankful that Ironwood is giving us the Aigis for this. I hope Naruto doesn't hate me for doing this to him." Taiyang worried, showing that even the strongest of men had things that made them nervous. Qrow was gifted with Naruto's soul orb by one of the scientists to hold, guessing that the soul would feel comfier with family.

Qrow looked surprised when he felt warmth coming from the orb.

Not just emotional warmth, but physical warmth. Holding the orb made his hands warmer than before, the orb seemed to be actually capable of producing heat. He likened it to the fact that Fire Dust was used for the combining, thus giving the orb some heat properties.

Qrow smiled, Naruto was such a warm and loving boy that this just felt... right for his soul to be placed inside of. Qrow reached into his cloak's pocket, before he pulled out a new red scarf and used it to wrap up Naruto's soul. Despite not being blood anymore, he still loved Naruto like his own flesh and blood nephew. The bonds of family were not one that would be denied so easily. The two men started to head out of the room, apparently Ironwood had been able to fly the machine needed for the process out to Vale on a Bullhead, as well as the quickly finished robotic body.

The AIGIS.

Unlike Penny, the only other robot capable of true human emotion, Naruto's body was going to be mostly... weapon. Penny was designed to truly look like a human girl, because her creator had also wanted a daughter out of her. The creator of Penny didn't give a shit about Naruto, so he didn't care if Naruto had a full coating of false skin over his body. Qrow had seen the robotic body, and the only places that had false skin was on the human face of the robot that greatly resembled Naruto's own face... and it was even as soft as human skin. Underneath the skin was a small layering of super touch, but super soft, synthetic flesh that was used to mimic human facial expressions.

Naruto would be capable of every human expression.

When they left the room they were in, they were immediently joined by Yang and Ruby.

"Is that him?" Yang asked with excitement, and Qrow nodded and showed Yang the orb that glowed ever so softly. Yang reached out and gently touched the orb with her fingertips, before she smiled even more gently at the warmth coming from the orb.

"Is that his scarf? I thought that was destroyed in the explosion." Ruby commented with a strange look on her face, but she ran her hand over the MOST intimate part of Naruto to ever exist. She was directly touching his soul, the part of him that almost nobody could ever truly touch. As of now, only a few people had touched Naruto's soul, a thing that only he should ever touch.

"I searched through the wreckage and found some scraps of it, then I weaved them into a new red scarf." Qrow said, and the family continued to walk together. Qrow let Yang hold Naruto's soul, because she needed to hold it more than anyone at the moment. She, with the most mental scarring of them all, needed to feel Naruto's warmth coming from the orb.

"Those guys work very fast, it has only been a few days... and he already had a body built." Taiyang commented as they entered the room where the robotic body was being held.

"Well, the Aigis was already mostly finished. They just needed to make some of the more eye pleasing features. The machinery was already finished." Qrow said when they all came onto the iron table that was holding the new Naruto on it.

It was a robotic body that was about the 5'6" tall, a height that would allow for taller foes trouble hitting him, and smaller foes trouble escaping him. It was a fine height for battle, the original purpose of this weapon body. Unlike the _other_ synthetic person, this body had white cloth on the arms, legs, and torso that weren't covered with silver colored plating to protect the black arm and leg parts underneath. The arms had white plating on them as well, with lines running down them showing they opened up.

His forearms had thicker, dark gray guards on them, and his hands were mostly white, but his fingers turned gray halfway through.

His shoulder's were made of black material, with a silver metal rounded parts for the ends of the shoulders, all connected to rotatint silver metal parts that replaced where his bisceps used to be.

Naruto's entire torso, stomach area and all, were covered in a white cloth that was connected the the armored body underneath it. It was shaped just like a human body, a lean male figure actually, and Naruto's neck was white... and the clothing had a shirt collar with a blue necktie around it. Near the bottom of his waist, just before his legs came out, were two silver gears. Lines went up the side of Naruto's torso, showing that the white clothing could be removed so that you could access the gears inside of him.

Naruto's legs were like his arms.

The place where they started were made of silver metal, and coming out of that silver metal was black metal with silver capable of rotation for a full set of movement... connected to a black gear that went inside of another silver piece that was placed to defend the place gears. Naruto's legs were white and shaped just like legs... only at the bottom they ended in thicker silver pegs instead of human feet. The front of the peg seemed to come out in some semblence of feet.

Finally, was Naruto's face.

Naruto had bright blond hair that was kind of messy, and kind of straight at the same time. Naruto's jawline had no skin, instead it as white with part of his chin being white as well. His face was very 'pretty' and not female pretty, but pretty boy pretty. His white neck reached up the back of his neck as well... and into the shorter blond hair.

The strangest parts were the sides of Naruto's head, where ears should be.

Should be, he had no ears. Instead were what looked like vents with what appeared to be dark blue fans with a single dot on each one, and the fans were shaped with three triangles shaped inside of the circle.

"Yang, please give me Naruto's soul." Qrow asked nicely, not wanting to upset Yang anymore than she might be.

She handed over the soul without a word said, though she was surprised when Qrow gently set the soul next to Naruto's body. He moved and with a small tool he undid the white cloth on Naruto's torso. With it undone, he was able to remove it and expose the gears underneath... and inside of his chest cavaty, once the armor was removed, was a sphere hole with several plugs inside of it. Qrow carefully placed the orb inside of the hole, and he moved it until there was a clicking noise.

The gears started to move, energy flowing through them.

Qrow closed Naruto's chest up, befre he reconnected the cloth layer over him again.

"Can Naruto feel when he is being touched?" Ruby asked when she looked at the VERY humanoid looking body on the table in front of her.

"Yes... the other robot has the ability to feel her own body as well, he has the ability to feel pain and feel pleasant feelings like us... though to a different extent." Qrow said as he clicked something on the inside of one of the objects sticking out of the side of his head. It extended farther out of his head, though only the right one, before it popped out of his head.

'I wonder if he will let me tinker with him?' Ruby asked herself, wondering if she would be allowed to study Naruto's blueprints.

'So... he is like this now.' Yang thought sadly, seeing her flesh and blood brother turned into this... of course, they were still blood, because Naruto's soul had his blood infused inside of it in the form of dust.

"Tai, Naruto's brain." Qrow said to Taiyang, who looked at the plugs that were being cradles gently in his hands. Taiyang handed over Naruto's brain pieces, before Qrow started to place them inside of 5 seperate little slots, but he placed them upside down. He turned Naruto's head, before he inserted the part back into Naruto... there were five loud clicked as the brain pieces were placed into the right places INSIDE of his head.

He then twisted the connection back into place, and it completely locked so that nobody but those that knew how to disconnect it would be able to remove it.

...

"Did it work?" Yang asked in a worried tone when she looked at how Naruto was NOT moving.

"Not right away, his body is still charging up and getting started up. Here Ruby, you are the tech wizz of the family, so can I trust these with you?" Qrow asked as he gave Ruby a flashdrive for her Scroll, and on the side of it were the lettering for _Blueprints_, showing that he was trusting her with Naruto's body. She would be the person responsible for taking him apart, and maintaining his body until he could find some more people he trusted to take care of it.

Ruby held the flashdrive carefully, before she inserted it into her scroll and downloaded the entire set of blueprints, and then saved them, and made copies... and put the drive in her skirt pocket.

"Come on little guy, Dad will sit here and wait for you to wake up. Take all the time you need to wake up, we'll be here for you." Taiyang spoke softly as he grabbed the cold metal hand of his son. He did notice that Naruto's hand seemed to be slowly heating up, showing that the energy inside of him did have a slight heating effect to it on his metal body.

"Yeah, soon we can all go back to school and our friends don't have to worry about you anymore... for some reason, Pyrrha has completely shut down without you." Ruby spoke like Naruto was able to hear her. It comforted her just to talk to him, and Yang sat down and looked at him for a second. She placed her hand on his torso, before she felt the light heat coming from where his orb was placed, right where his heart would be.

She laid her head down on him, and Ruby copied her.

Taiyang sat down in a chair, never letting go of his son's hand.

They were a small family, but they were a very loving family. Nobody was afraid of showing affection, and they were all scared of losing each other.

Naruto's friends would be allowed to visit later, right now... it was family time.

_**Chapter End!  
This is NOT like Robocop, this is NOT a reference to that Asura game. This is a Persona 3 reference to Aigis. Also, not ALL metal is magnetic!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	37. Chapter 37 Waking Up As Parts

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Ruby and Yang's reactions to Naruto were tame because it has been DAYS for them, unlike Taiyang.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

'All systems running at 100%... what?' Naruto thought to himself when he woke up, and for some reason he heard a strange voice inside of his own head telling him that everything was working properly. The voice was both his own, and not his own voice... and it had an echo to it. At the same time, it was like he could hear the voice outside of his body as well.

...

Body?

What body, Naruto looked around with his open eyes... before he blinked at the fact that he had two eyes. Last time he checked, most of his body had been destroyed... Actually, the last thing he remembered before the explosion was the sound of something ticking about five feet behind him, and right under him... son of a bitch, somebody had blown him up with not one bomb, but multiple bombs. No wonder he had been blown to pieces, and those pieces burned in the flames.

He was SO going to track down his killer and knock their teeth in for this.

Naruto looked down, feeling something on his chest.

...

Chest? He should not have one of those anymore, Naruto looked down and right away he could see Ruby and Yang both laying with their heads on his chest, clearly asleep. Naruto heard the sound of some kind of machinery moving, and he blinked again when he looked at himself. In the corner of his eye, and not in the real world, it looked like he was looking through a scope. Naruto could SEE the amount of Aura that Ruby had inside of her, and even Yang's aura amount was known to him.

Naruto tried to move his body, but something was... different.

Not just different, but it was like there was more to him now. Naruto didn't feel the urge to take in breaths anymore, he didn't need to... despite having not taken a breath in or out for awhile now, despite being able to, he wasn't dying. He didn't feel the need to breath anymore, and despite being awake he had only blinked out of surprise, other than that he hadn't blinked yet. The world was so much more vivid to him now, colors were brighter, and everything seemed to be just so much... clear. He didn't know how to best explain it, even to himself, but now the world seemed to be... strange to him.

Even the touch of his sister's head on his chest was a strange one, the feeling wasn't the same as it normally was when he woke up with Ruby.

Naruto leaned his head down, before he looked towards his arms... and his eyes widened when he saw that they weren't normal. Naruto carefully moved his body back so that their heads were in his lap now, and he got the first look at his legs when he saw up... his long white robot legs, connected to his torso by strange mechanic joints... and the strange ends to his legs that didn't resemble feet. His hands were strange, and he raised them to the front of his vision.

When his arms moved, the same loud robotic movement sound was heard as well, and Naruto looked at his shoulders and saw that they were in the same state.

He wasn't freaking out though.

It was like the information about working his body was already inside of him, so once he got started on moving his body a little bit it seemed to become more and more natural for him to do. In the way of dimensions, this body was the same height as his old body, and the same width amongst other things. His fingertips seemed strange to him, and Naruto looked at them for a second. He flexed his fingers, and he thought about it for a moment... and then the gray tips of his fingers inverted and opened up to show holes. Naruto pointed one of his fingers the wall, and he thought about shooting a bullet at the wall.

*BANG*

There was a bright blast that came out of his finger, a brief flash of fire that normally came out of a weapon, and not even a fraction of a second a hole appeared in the wall. His siblings, and his father, who he just now noticed was in the room, jumped wide awake at the loud noise. They looked at Naruto, who looked at them with a light smile on his face. Naruto continued to look at his body.

"Naruto! You're awake!" Ruby shouted as she hugged him tightly, and he rubbed the top of her head. Naruto's lips moved as he told her that he was awake now, but despite his lips moving, no voice came out of his mouth. He blinked, and his fingers touches his strangely soft lips despite him not knowing whaT he was.

"Naruto!" Yang nearly screamed as she hugged him as well, and he rubbed the top of her head.

"Son, try focusing on your words... you don't talk the same way now." Taiyang told Naruto, since obviously Naruto was trying to talk.

Naruto didn't need to breath, and his body lacked vocal cords. He had a throat, but his voice didn't come that. His voice came out of some parts inside of his head, and it was muffled by his mouth when it was closed. He didn't need to move his mouth to talk, he just needed it open for people to hear him. At the same time, Naruto could move his lips in sync with his voice to make it seem like he was talking.

"What happened?" Naruto asked after thinking about his words, and his voice was both his own... and had an echo to it at the same time. Naruto wasn't sure what to make of it, in a way, it sounded like a more robotic version of his original voice... Naruto looked around the room, and figured that he was in some kind of hospital.

...

"Is something wrong?" Yang asked Naruto, wondering if he needed anything.

"Why am I in a hospital, should I be at a mechanics?" Naruto joked, hiding how much his body bothered him from his family. Him no longer being human didn't bother him, what bothered him was the fact that he was cheating death like this in the first place. He didn't like the fact that nobody had thought about what he wanted before placing him inside of this body, Ruby snorted, before the hyper girl started to laugh her ass off at the joke when she started to understand it.

"You... aren't upset with me?" Taiyang asked Naruto, who shook his head.

"I'm not, parents do anything to protect their children." Naruto spoke like he knew what Taiyang was going through. He had been a parent before, he completely understood the fact that parents were not suppose to see their children die. It could drive a parent mad with grief, so if him being in this... body helped his family not have to grieve over his death, then he could live with this.

He had to, he wasn't going to commit suicide... he didn't even know HOW to die in this body.

"Do you need anything, anything at all?" Yang asked Naruto as she took his hand in her hands, and despite the fact that he shouldn't be able to feel her hand... if his knowledge on robots were right, then he had no sense of touch. His fingertips had returned to him when he had touched Yang, and she looked at him with some surprise at how tender his touch was. His hand was hard, but it was strange that he could touch her in such a gentle way with his new body.

"I just need a little bit of time to get used to this... better than being dead though." Naruto told them, trying to lift their spirits.

"Oh, this body is awesome! Look at it, I can do SO much tickering with you! You don't even have gross, squishy guts anymore!" Ruby gushed over his body as she ran her hand up his leg. She grabbed at the joint connecting his leg to his body, before she moved it and peeked inside of his body, only to see nothing without actually taking it off. She pouted at that, since all she had were the blueprints at the moment, and no hands on experience with taking him apart and fixing him up.

Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow... he still had those, and hair, and apparently the ability to raise his eyebrow.

"Explaination?" Naruto asked, and it must have been strange to see his mouth simply open and words come out.

"Ruby is good at tech, and close to you, so she was given your blueprints for your body if you ever needed repairs. Don't worry though, your body is very sturdy, the most you have to worry about is something getting stuck or moved out of place!" Taiyang assured Naruto, who looked at his hands curiously. Naruto was going to have to figure out the limits of this body... and the second he thought that Naruto touched a hand to his face and sighed... he could still breath, he just didn't have to do it.

Overcoming his limits now depended on him learning about his body, being creative, and finding parts that went well with him.

First though, he needed to know just what his body was.

"Hey little bro, I want you to know... even if you don't have 'gross squishy guts' anymore... that I am still your big sister. No matter what happened to you, we will ALWAYS be a family... because family isn't just decided by how your born." Yang told Naruto when she saw the look on his face, and while it was very sweet of her to tell him that... it was completely unneeded. He hadn't been worried about what they were thinking of him in the slightest, instead, he was just worrying about how he was going to get stronger.

"Oh... I see no problem then." Naruto told her, pretending that was what was wrong with him, because she tried to help him he would make her feel good as well.

"Son, I was just about to run and pick us all up some lunch... hey Ruby, is Naruto able to eat?" Taiyang asked his daughter, who pulled out her scroll and looked at the blueprints for a second. She clicked on the torso area, before it pulled up many different smaller items, which were way to complicated for Naruto to understand, and she went over them. She clicked on many of them and looked at their functions, before she frowned.

"It looks like liquids go to one system, and food gets sent to... hmmm... seems like food burned and the smoke collected and compressed... so he can eat... and he does have taste buds, though he can turn them off." Ruby confirmed for them as she looked over the blueprints some more, finding them WAY more interesting now that Naruto was awake and they knew for a fact that he was going to be okay.

"Okay then! Yang, Ruby... pizza and cookies for you two obviously... and what about you Naruto? I'm serious, anything you want and I will go get it." Taiyang offered, and Yang understood why Naruto was getting special treatment, and was fine with it.

It was a freak miracle he was alive.

It was only his Semblence activating instantly and creating a false-body for him to replace his real one, keeping him alive for help to come, that had allowed for this to happen.

His Semblence had let him cheat death itself... in a way.

"Some red bean soup would be nice... with some ice water." Naruto said, even though he wasn't hungry... he might not even be able to get hungry now that he thought about it.

"Sure thing kiddo." Taiyang said, ruffling Naruto's hair and messing it up just the way Naruto liked to have his hair... another thing that he was surprised to have. Naruto touched his blond hair and moved it in front of his eyes. His hair looked like human hair, but his new eyes were telling him otherwise. His hair was made to reflect the sun's rays as much as possible, being made of a heat resistance metal fiber, to keep his head chilled. Naruto pinched his cheek, and he stretched out his cheek a bit more than a human cheek could stretch, before he let go and it snapped back into place flawlessly.

"If you want to experiment with your body, wait until we leave the... room... sorry." Yang said when she realized that her joke could be taken the wrong way. It was taken the wrong way, because Naruto looked down at his torso at the spot where his crotch should be... and he saw nothing.

...

"Well this sucks, guess any kid I have will be adopted... wait, nevermind." Naruto commented to himself... he was GLAD that he donated sperm now. Of course, it would be awkward as hell for him to go to the sperm bank and ask for his donated sperm back, but who cares... he was a robot now.

"You know, since your crotch is flat I can go buy you a dildo with a suction cup so we can just... stick it on you when you need it." Yang offered Naruto, and he nodded... good thing to know that sex wasn't impossible, and he was a regular donor at the sperm bank. There were a LOT of lesbians in the world that wanted kids, but couldn't have them... so he had donated his seed for the pupose of helping people.

Good thing too, because now he was going to have to help himself.

Good thing that sperm could be frozen indefinitely without affecting pregnancy too much.

What? He did want a family one day, and while he was fine with adoption, it was nice knowing that he had the option to have genetic children... even without his genetic body anymore.

"That is an awkward thing to say Yang... but thanks for the offer." Naruto told her with a smile, good to know he had family by his side.

"Hmmm, well, it is a flat surface, so the suction cup should stick... wait, what are we talking about?" Ruby asked, not having paid much attention. She had just heard suction cup and sticking it, and figured they were going to stick a suction cup to Naruto. His surface area was made so that if you wanted to stick something there, it would be completely possible, but at the same time, it might leave some marks on Naruto's metal if used for too long... nothing a good cleaning wouldn't fix though.

'Wait... is it incest if I attach King Dong to him and ride him?' Yang thought for a moment, her brow furrowing.

Was that even sex?

She was still doing it with a dildo, but the dildo was just connected to somebody else, who happened to be her brother.

If she rode him when he was turned off, was that rape or wierd masturbation? She was just humping a dildo while on top of him, so was that considered too freaky and kinky for masturbation... Yang grabbed the sides of her head, unsure why she was even thinking these thoughts.

'Hmmm... that is a pretty interesting thought... maybe I could get one in white to match with my torso?' Naruto thought as he looked down at the front of his flat, but teen shaped, body. Ruby looked completely left out, before she saw that Naruto was paying attention and his arm was hanging at his side. She grabbed it, thus grabbing Naruto's attention, and opened the armguard... finding that the inside of the guard had what looked like revolving ammo holders.

'So cool... I am going to go get my toolbox tomorrow, and have sooooo much fun taking this apart and customizing it... maybe I can even give it a red paintjob.' Ruby thought to herself, and Naruto thought of something.

"Ruby, can you add something to my body? I want some way to cancel out Electo Magnetic Waves." Naruto asked Ruby, and she looked at the blueprints.

"No need for that, magnets shouldn't have too much affect on you. That white covering on your body helps out with that. It protects you from EMPs and should have you covered for magnetism too." Ruby told him, quickly looking for the part of his designs that he needed... and he sighed in relief.

Good thing too, looks like he won't have to end his rivalry with Pyrrha.

...

Pyrrha.

Shit, how was he going to explain... his new body to Pyrrha?

"Mister Rose, since you are awake, your friends have been cleared to visit you." The nurse said as she looked in through the open door.

...

Shit.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Naruto was NOT designed after Robocop, Ultron, Astroboy, that Asura guy from the game. His design comes from Aigis from Persona 3.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

_**Life: It is something that you can not predict, and despite how we plan, life can ruin our plans. The reason I made Naruto this way was to capture how LIFE can be so unpredictable. I planned this for awhile now, so it wasn't random... I just never warned you I was doing it.**_


	38. Chapter 38 The Friends Face Metal

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Naruto's friends were forced to wait a long, difficult waiting time for the news of how Naruto was doing. It had been a full day since they had been allowed to even go to the waiting room, the hospital in Vale had different rules that prevented those that weren't at the scene of the accident or related to the patient from waiting in the waiting room until after the family had made the choice of what they wanted done with the patient.

They had all been worried sick about their short time, or long time, friend.

The most affected though, among the non-family members, was none other than Naruto's best friend and rival Pyrrha. She hadn't slept a wink since she had heard about the accident, and for once in her life she had nearly planned on busting a doctor's face in when he told her to leave the waiting room. She had done as she was told, because it was either that, or never be allowed to visit him ever.

In her arms though, was the largest stuffed animal she could find.

She wasn't the most rich girl in the world, but she did well for herself with her modelling and letting Pumpkin Pete's cereal use her image for their cereal box. She had bought a stuffed animal, of Naruto's favorite kind of animal, and she had bought it in the largest size that she could find. Of course, that size just happened to be over 5 feet tall, and the animal that she had gotten, with lots of red ribbons tied around it's neck, was a large fox. She was hugging it tightly to her body, to the point she might actually rip the fox in halve.

"Hey, listen... I am sure Naruto will make it through, guy carried all of us through a forest while he was poisoned, with broken bones, and saved our lives. We have to believe he can save himself now." Jaune tried to comfort Pyrrha, sitting next to her... with the foxes butt shoved against his face. Even now he could see that Nora was struggling with her depression and her desire to laugh at him being the ass of the joke.

She didn't laugh though, now was not the time to laugh.

"Yeah, and when he wakes up he is going to call me Monty and make a monk joke like Monty Oooooommmmmm because of my clothes. Do I really look like a Monty?" Ren asked Nora, who looked at him for a moment.

"You kind of look like a Mulan to me." Nora admitted to Ren, who looked at his hand for a second, before he palmed his face with it and shook his head.

Ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer.

"Yeah, and you look like a Thor to me because of your hammer." Ren talked back to Nora, who only nudged him with her shoulder. It was nice being able to talk about something other than if Naruto was going to live or die... she hoped that he didn't die. She didn't want to go through losing a friend again.

She and Ren... lived in a small village outside of the Kingdom of Vale, and awhile back they had lost some very important people to them.

"I hope Naruto likes pancakes." Nora said as she showed her own gift to Naruto for him to get better. She had, had Ren make for Naruto an entire stack of heart shaped pancakes with the words 'Get Well' on them in chocolate sauce. She SO wanted to eat them, but she didn't, because they were for Naruto. She figured since she had pretty much molested him with her tongue, licking his body of all that sticky syrup that covered him.

...

There was no good way to say sorry for that one, she had pretty much tongued the hell out of his chest in her desire to eat that syrup.

She liked syrup and other sweet things, loved it actually.

"He was in an explosion, there is no way he will be allowed to eat solid foods... I don't think his family will want us to see his condition." Weiss said with a frown on her face. He was in an explosion, a fire, and had a building collapse on him... that was on fire. Naruto's body would NOT be looking pretty, if anything she was forcing herself to be prepared for the worst. She didn't want to be shocked and say something about his body that would make him feel selfconscious.

Blake sat down next to Weiss, her arm in a sling, with heavy burns on it.

She had been waiting for Naruto outside of the police station, and while she hadn't been hit by the explosion. A flaming piece of rock had smashed into her body, hitting her right in the arm and knocked her into the street. Her hair covered her head, but she did have to get stitched on her forehead for a deep gash. She was lucky that she hadn't died, but she wouldn't be able to use her arm for over a month until it finished healing. She was still getting headaches from the hard hit she got to her head, but she had pain pills to take care of that, and the pain in her arm.

She had seen Naruto's body when it was being taken away.

She had also seen the strange orange body that had replaced the missing parts of Naruto's body, with only a small amount being made of flesh.

6 arms and 3 heads, dressed in strange robes as well.

He truly did gain the body of an Asura when he had lost his real body.

'... His Semblence... I don't think it is as simple as growing more arms, or having more personalities... I think Naruto's Semblence is another entity inside of him... and he only survived because that entity gave Naruto a body.' Blake guessed to herself, since if his Semblence was ONLY growing arms he wouldn't be able to make an entire body out of it. She nearly threw up just remembering the state his body had been in when it was carried away.

He should not even be alive.

Yet, she had a small ray of hope, since he had yet to die that meant that the chance of recovery was slim, but possible.

"Thanks Jaune, that means a lot. Is that the newest X-ray and Vav comic?" Pyrrha asked when she looked at what Jaune was reading.

"Yeah... Naruto snagged me a copy... before he went to the police station. He is a great friend, that is why I am going to be there for him through his recovery." Jaune told Pyrrha with a grin on his face, and Pyrrha smiled at him.

"You're a good person Jaune... can I read that?" Pyrrha asked as she looked at the comic, and he raised an eyebrow at him.

"You read X-ray and Vav?" Jaune couldn't help but hide his shock, he had yet to meet a single girl that was so much as interested in his favorite comic.

"I'm a bigger fan of Vav than X-ray, but I like the comic. Of course, you don't seem done so I can wait... Do you think Naruto will like Fuzzy Buddy?" Pyrrha asked Jaune as she looked at the nametag on the stuffed animal.

...

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, and he jumped for a second.

"I'm sure he will... like it... it is the thought that counts heheheh." Jaune laughed, not sure how to tell Pyrrha that giving a boy a stuffed animal could often times be seen as demeaning, or disrespectful. Of course, he didn't know Naruto all that well, so he may like it.

"I am sure he will love my get well gift, since his pipe was no doubt destroyed in the fire, I got him a new one." Weiss said as she pulled a pipe out of her sleeve. It was a very carefully, hand carved, pipe made from a very hard wood and coated in a way to resist flames very well. It wasn't dual action like Naruto's pipe where he could breath in Fire and Ice Dust, he could only breath in one at a time before he had to refill with another... but it was the thought that counted.

'... I was so sure he was dead I didn't get him anything to wish him well.' Blake thought, a little disappointed in herself.

"I got him a card and wrote down Monty as the name, I figured he would get a kick out of it." Ren said with a twinkle in his eye. He did have a sense of humor, despite what people thought, his sense of humor was just more subtle than others. He would make small comments that weren't as funny as others would think, but he DID understand humor and he could make jokes.

"He would... he loves messing with people." Pyrrha said with a soft voice.

Pyrrha nearly jumped when she felt the nurse's hand touch her shoulder, and she looked around and saw the nurse was smiling at her.

"Your friend is awake now, and he is stable... he is ready to have visisters besides family now. If you would all form a line, I will be more than happy to take you to his room." The nurse said with a bright smile on her face, but before anyone could respond she looked at them seriously. "Be warned though... your friend is very different. You may want to brace yourself." The nurse warned them.

"I don't care what he looks like now, he is my... best friend." Pyrrha finished softly, remembering that Naruto and she were in a secret relationship. She didn't care if Naruto could never walk again, or if his body was ruined... she would still care greatly for him. She wasn't bothered by such things, she was more interested in the emotional relationship the two of them had.

They started to follow the nurse, and they walked onto an elevator music started to play the second that the nurse hit the floor for the fifth floor.

...

"Buuuuuuurp!" Nora burbed loudly, having just drunk a large soda not to long ago. Everyone looked at her with strange looks, before Ren palmed his face. Nora had to do something to ruin the awkward silence that had fallen over them.

"Nora..." Ren said with an annoyed tone.

"Oh gawd, what kind of soda did you drink. That is NASTY!" Jaune said, waving his hand in front of his face, since she was right next to him. His hand blew the belch stench in Weiss' face, and she gagged for a moment and punched Jaune in the arm for what he made her smell.

"I am not saying so-burp-rry." Nora said, and this time she even burped on purpose to prove a point that she could.

"Sorry, she isn't suppose to have carbonated drinks, they give her the burps." Ren apologized for her, and the nurse raised an eyebrow at that. The elevator opened up, and they walked out before turning the corner. The nurse stuck her head into one of the rooms, and the group suddenly became nervous.

What were they about to walk in on?

This was the body of a person that had been blown up, set on firem and smashed with a building that collapsed on top of him.

"Okay, he is ready to see you now." The nurse said as she left them to walk into the room. They all walked into the room one after another, and they were greeted to the sight of Naruto with the covers pulled over his body so that they couldn't see him. Ruby and Yang were flat on their faces, their chairs on the their sides.

"Ow!?" Ruby shouted out as she held the back of her head.

"Hahaha! Now THAT is spunk!" Yang called out with a grin on her face.

"You guys okay?" Jaune asked as he helped Ruby back to her feet, while Ren silently helped Yang back to her feet.

"Yeah, he wasn't expecting you guys to show up... kind of freaked him out." Ruby answered back, and Pyrrha walked up to the bed with the giant fox in her arms. Yang pushed it out of her face, not liking the fact that Pyrrha was pushing a fox's ass into her face without even thinking about it.

"Hey Naruto... you alright?" Pyrrha asked her boyfriend with a soft toned, kind, and loving voice.

...

She got no response, but she did see the sheets above his head start to nod. Naruto seemed to be hiding something. She sat down on the side of the bed, before Nora leaned over him and peeked under the gap of the covers. Her eyes widened and seemed to gain a happy sparkle to them.

"This is so AWESOME!" Nora shouted with an excited jump into the air.

"Naruto... please show your face to us." Pyrrha said, and Naruto slowly started to sit up, before he lowered the sheet from his body. He looked away from them, and they could see the strange parts of his neck and the fact he had exhaust fans replacing his ears. His neck seemed to be a different material to the skin on his face.

Nora was the first person to do anything, first she set the plate of pancakes down, before she pulled a black marker out of her skirt pocket and leaned forward. She then drew 3 black lines like whiskers on both of Naruto's cheeks.

"There, now you look right!" Nora said with a grin on her face, and Naruto looked at her with surprise. He was more surprised when Pyrrha slyly reached out next to her and held his hand while nobody was paying attention to her.

"You look great." Ren told Naruto truthfully.

'Robot?' Weiss thought with a frown on her face, having zero knowledge that such technology even existed in this day and age... by all means, it had never been attempted before.

"Good for you Naruto." Blake told Naruto as she placed her hand on his thigh, and she raised an eyebrow when she looked at his crotch.

Well THAT was going to be awkward for him in the future.

"Oooooh, that is so cool! You are like a crime fighting robot now!" Jaune said with an excited smile on his face. The boy was way to easily impressed, but he had to admit that this was impressive.

"Thanks everyone... and you too Ren." Naruto said to Ren, without using his nickname for the guy. Ren smiled for a second, before Pyrrha leaned forward, she was preparing to kiss Naruto, before she stopped herself.

She was getting swept up in the _feels_ of the moment.

She felt something press againsts her lips, and her eyes widened when she saw that it was Naruto that was kissing her... and in front of his siblings no less. Yang dropped her scroll on the ground, while Ruby looked stunned, like she couldn't even move.

His lips... were still soft, despite the fact that she could _feel_ that his body was made of metal, that he wasn't a human anymore.

The two of them were seperated forcefully, and Pyrrha gulped when she felt like she was about to get murdered.

A large male hand was on her shoulder, and on her other shoulder was a smaller female hand.

Taiyang had returned to the room, and both he and his daughter were NOT pleased with what they had just seen.

"This is HAPPENING!" Nora shouted, and Ruby unfolded her scythe and started to walk out of the room after Taiyang and Yang, who were dragging Pyrrha out of the room by her underarms. Naruto went to stop them, but the second he took a step out of bed... the shape of the end of his legs got to him, and not knowing how to walk on them he tripped and fell onto his face.

"Don't worry Son... I just want have a conversation with this young lady... we will be back in a little bit." Taiyang spoke with a serious, dead serious, tone.

It was the Dad voice, the voice that showed that he was about to threaten Pyrrha within an inch of her life.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure they don't kill her." Ruby said with a smile on her face, and Naruto started to stand up. Jaune let Naruto use him as a crutch, while he placed a hand on Naruto's chest to keep him stable.

"Don't worry, I got you buddy. Just take small steps and get used to it... I know how much it... wait, can you feel pain?" Jaune asked his now robotic friend, who gave Jaune a glance.

"Yeah, but that didn't really hurt." Naruto admitted, and Blake came over and took Jaune's place and started to help Naruto to the bed. They were the same height, so for her this would be easier to adjust to Naruto's height.

"Don't worry, take your time, I am sure that they won't hurt her." Blake assured Naruto, despite having stayed in the shadows for the most part.

"Are you okay Blake, you're still hurt. Don't strain yourself." Naruto told her, seeing her arm and the stitches on her forehead, despite them being well hidden by her bangs.

"I'm fine, you need to think about yourself." Blake told him quietly, and Naruto started to stand up, before he started to walk around a bit again. Naruto slowly started to get the hang of walking, around, it would seem the programing for the body was starting to take over, and become second nature to him. Naruto took a few practice punches, before he spun around and kicked nothing but air with a spin kick. Naruto stomped his foot on the ground, and cracked the tile, before he raised his fist up.

...

'This is a weapon's body.' Naruto thought with no small amount of annoyance.

This body was built for fighting, going through the motions of fighting had almost instantly gotten him used to the movements of the body.

"Here are some pancakes to help with... whoops, I eated them~!" Nora said cutely as she showed him an empty plate of pancakes.

"You need professional help." Weiss told Nora, who looked away from her and started to giggle to herself.

"When? How?" Jaune asked, having not even seen her start eating.

"So, how long have you and Pyrrha been dating?" Weiss asked the important question, having been rather shocked by the kiss.

"Not long... and we wanted to keep it a secret... but I don't want to put her through that. I almost died... without treating her like a boyfriend should treat a girlfriend... if something happens to one of us... I don't want the other to regret a thing... I want happy memories." Naruto admitted, while he agreed that keeping thier relationship secret would be smart for both of them... neither of them would be happy.

He wanted an open relationship.

"So how are you... alive in there?" Blake asked Naruto, while she looked at his ass... despite being a robot now, he had been built with a nice backside... sure, it was pointless for him to have, but when he wore clothes it would be good to make him look a little more human.

Naruto grabbed Ruby's scroll, before he showed them a picture of his opened up body that she had taken.

Inside of his chest there was a glowing orange orb the size of a balled up fist.

"This is my soul... and mind brain was downloaded into super advanced memory cards... right in here." Naruto said as he pointed to his head, and it was at that moment that Pyrrha walked in with the rest of his family.

...

"I don't like it, but I will approve of this." Taiyang said with a grunt, while Yang frowned.

"You are too young to date." Yang told Naruto, with a thumbs down.

"I was the tie breaker, you and Pyrrha can still date!" Ruby said with a double thumbs up, something that Naruto really liked.

Pyrrha walked over to Naruto and looked down at him and hugged him.

Man or machine, she didn't care what he was.

He was Naruto.

HER Naruto.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	39. Chapter 39 The Night of the Robot

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

'This is so disgusting.' Naruto thought to himself as he looked at his friends sleeping, he had been let out of the hospital early... because NOW there was nothing wrong with him other than the fact that he was a robot... that was the biggest thing he had wrong with him. It was one thing to be made a Jinchuriki by his Father in his first life, he had eventually learned to like and become good friends with his Tailed Beast. He had gained the respect of people, but seeing his new body.

Not just seeing, but feeling it... was weird.

He didn't need to sleep, or rather, he was unable to sleep.

He had no Sleep Mode, and because his brain was pretty much the world's most complicated computer, he never got mentally tired. He just sort of had to stay awake at all times, he never had to sleep, because if he ever slept he would be unable to turn himself back on. He would need somebody else to turn his body back on, something that he found not only annoying, but stupid.

Blake groaned and stood up out of her bed, before she moved towards the bathroom.

"Have to peeeeeeeEH? Naruto, shouldn't you be asleep?" Blake whispered, stopping herself from saying what she had to do as she saw the awake Naruto looking at her.

"I don't sleep..." Naruto told her, and she walked into the bathroom. Naruto, to give her privacy, turned off his ability to hear and waited for the light to go off in the bathroom. Naruto counted off the seconds to himself, waiting for her to finish... most likely going pee. That seemed like what she had been saying to herself, Naruto smelled the air... before he blinked.

He had a sense of smell... cool.

Naruto looked at words that seemed to fill the vision of his left eye, showing him what he was actually smelling. Naruto looked at the chemical compounds that were listed in front of him, and he raised an eyebrow.

Looks like Blake was about just about to start her period... Shit.

Naruto sighed to himself, before he walked over to his secret stash that he kept in his belongings when Ruby forgot to buy herself tampons. Sadly, this happened a LOT, meaning that Naruto usually ended up doing it for her... not that he wasn't used to it. When you had a wife and daughter in one life, you HAD to accept the fact that buying tampons and pads were something you could not avoid. Naruto looked at Blake's sheets for a second, and noticed that there were a few drops of blood there that were almost invisible to the naked eye.

He had night vision now.

When the light in the bathroom turned off, Naruto turned his hearing back on and saw Blake walking to her bed. Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder, shocking her, before he placed the tampon in her hand.

"You need this, like now. You are on your period." Naruto told her, and in the darkness he could see her blushing bright red, despite the fact it was too dark for most others to see. Blake looked over at her bed, before she looked down at her own body and blushed brightly. She pushed Naruto away from her, before she ran back to the bathroom.

That was awkward for both of them.

Oh well, at least now she would have her problem slightly taken care of before she had her bed pointed out in the morning to her by Yang no doubt.

Naruto decided to go back to what he had been doing before Blake woke up... staring at his friends sleeping with a jealous look on his face. He enjoyed his sleep, and the ability to sleep had been robbed from him. Naruto frowned deeply, before he moved in front of the shared bed that was suppose to be his, Yang's, and Ruby's bed. Naruto sat down on it, and his movement seemed to make Ruby move around in her sleep... cuddling up with Yang even more than before.

Naruto felt a tap on his thigh, and saw Blake motioning to him to follow her.

"Don't worry, Ruby and Yang are heavy sleepers." Naruto said to her, lowering the volume of his voice.

"Oh... thanks, I didn't notice with how stressed I have been lately... if you want to sleep, I saw Ruby looking over your blueprints... you might be able to sleep if I take out your soul." Blake told him, wanting to make him feel comfy with them again. Naruto shook his head for a moment, and she placed her hand on top of his thigh, before a hand landed on top of her shoulder.

"Blake, go to sleep." Pyrrha said from behind her... because she wasn't comfy with anyone removing Naruto's soul from his body just so that he could sleep.

"Thanks Pyrrha, I have some make up work to do anyway... I had work." Naruto said when he noticed that he had already finished all of his homework. Now that his brain was a computer, he was able to download the information that he needed to do his work, and finishing his work was so easy that he had done it without even thinking about it. Naruto frowned at this, while this was a pleasant surprise to him... it was strange that he could just... download that information.

It had been a piece of cake.

He used his Scroll, and then hooked it up to the Web Server, before he connected his own brain to the Scroll and downloaded the information he downloaded directly into his brain.

On a side note, he had learned something rather startling news that had been featured on the Beacon newsletter. A very special teacher from Signal was going to be transfering into the Beacon teaching staff in the very near future. Blake looked at him strangely for a second, while Pyrrha yawned and looked over at him with a bit of sleep in her eyes. Pyrrha gave him a pat on the shoulder... engine, his right shoulder engine thing. The information on his own body was kind of difficult to understand, even when downloaded.

"If you need to talk, just wake me up... or we could do something else." Pyrrha told him, and he looked at her for a second with a confused look.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, not sure what she meant.

'I forgot he was dense...' Pyrrha thought to herself with a smile. While she would prefer he not be so... dense, she had to admit it was one of his endearing traits. She wished that he would never change from the lovable boy that she knew, even as she started to move back to her bed to go to sleep she didn't want him to... wait, had he been awake all night... Pyrrha glanced at her alarm clock, and saw that it was 4:57 in the morning.

...

He really didn't need to sleep.

'I am going to have to find something to amuse myself.' Naruto said after 20 minutes of waiting once Pyrrha and Blake had both nodded off again. Naruto sighed to himself, before he looked at the dresser... and his eyes narrowed for a moment.

He COULD look through the girls panties, because he was interested... but at the same time, he shouldn't do it.

Curiousity vs common sense.

Naruto decided against looking at their panties... but that choice was taken from him when Blake turned over in her bed and her yukata flipped itself. Naruto looked at her for a second, before he tilted his head when he stared at her hind end. He placed a thoughtful hand on his chin, before he saw some string. Naruto would snort to himself, but he settled for enhancing the view a little... there was nothing wrong with window shopping.

As long as he didn't get a boner... shit... he couldn't do that anymore either.

Well, he was a robot, so it wasn't wrong for him to look at people like this.

Naruto moved over to Blake, before he grabbed her blanket and pulled it over her. She kicked it off moments later, and he flipped her yukata back down and moved the blanket over her again... and then she kicked it off of her again. Naruto looked at her for a moment, before his eyes showed irritation. Naruto grabbed the blanket, before he forcefully tucked her into it. Naruto took his hands out from under her, before she rolled over.

Naruto caught her before she hit the floor, but the blanket came off of her again.

...

Naruto placed her back into bed, before he placed the lighter blanket on her instead of both the light and thick one. Naruto nodded in relief when she didn't kick it off, before he rubbed the top of her head. Naruto stood up straight, before he went over to Ruby and kissed her on the forehead, wishing her pleasant dreams. Naruto grabbed one of the books that Blake had bought... with his money, before he opened it.

The second he looked at the page, it was instantly memorized and stored into his brain.

Naruto flipped through the entire 458 page book in a matter of minutes of looking at the pages, and 'downloading' it. Naruto placed it back on the shelf, before he grabbed the next book... and flipped through it as well. Naruto frowned deeper, while he had never been the most avid of readers, if he found a book he liked then he would actually enjoy reading that series of books. Now he couldn't even find joy in reading a good book, though he guessed that he could force himself to read slowly.

Maybe he could have Yang read to him, so that he wasn't actually looking at the book.

No, then Yang would have to stay awake with him so that she could read to him. He wouldn't make her do that, not when she needed her rest just like anyone else.

It had been another few minutes, before Ruby stumbled out of bed and started to walk towards the bathroom. It was strange to be fully awake to see everyone's sleeping habits like this, a rather novel experience actually. Yang seemed to be having a nightmare, her body tensing up. Naruto sat on the bed and laid behind her moments later, Naruto wrapped his arms around her body, one right under her breasts and the other around her waist, before he heated his body up a little and gave her a pleasant warmth.

She seemed to calm down, and Naruto hugged her tighter.

Ruby joined them back on the bed moments later, and she hugged Naruto from behind. The girl quickly fell back to sleep, since she had only been half awake to start with, and she moaned pleasantly at the heat he was generating. Naruto increased the heat a little, and she moved in closer than before.

Look at him, reduced to a bed warmer... literally.

Naruto shook his head with a smile on his face.

These two were the reason he wasn't open with the fact he wasn't happy with his new body, because if he acted sad around them they would get even more sad than he was.

Naruto closed his eyes and pretended to sleep.

He had a feeling he was going to have to get used to long nights.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	40. Chapter 40 Testing the Body

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Okay Naruto, time for us to see what your body can do... or rather, time for you to learn about the weapons in your body." Ruby started out saying, and since today was a weekend day for them, there was no classes that they had to go too. That meant that Team Red King was going to be spending their day training together, near the edge of the Emerald Forest, right at the cliff where they were launched into that very forest.

In Ruby's hand was her scroll as she looked over Naruto's weapons.

Naruto had many different weapons inside of his body now.

Most of them were made of very high tech stuff that was made to condense down on itself to the point that they could fit inside of small case.

There were rumors that one of the students in this school had a huge gatling gun, but when it wasn't in use it shrunk down to the size of a small handbag. Naruto couldn't believe that, or he didn't believe that until he learned that inside of his own body was that very some type of weapon. His finger guns weren't his only weapons inside of his body, actually, they were only one of the weapons that he had access too.

"Whohooo, you can do it!" Yang called out with a grin on her face, though she was still conflicted about this, she had to admit she wanted to see what Naruto would be able to do with his body.

Naruto's back opened up, and a thin jet came out of him. Out of the joints near his hips, holes opened up. Naruto started to hover in the air seconds later when controlled streams of flames started to shoot out of his body, the jet on his back was what controlled how high he went and if he was going up or down, while his hip jets controlled what direction he flew in. Naruto carefully controlled his hovering, and his friends clapped for him as he started to hover to the left, before going back to the right with a look of concentration on his face.

Not a weapon, but he liked the fact that he had jets.

Jets, made for the purpose of allowing him to chase after and eliminate Nevemore and Giant Nevermore. He needed the ability to fly if he wanted to go after those kinds of Grimm, which was why his body was created with them. Naruto stopped the flames, before the jets went back into his body, and he landed on the ground again. Naruto frowned to himself, before he placed his hands against his exhaust fans. Naruto nodded him himself, before his back opened next to the places his body had produced his back jet.

The weapon that came out of where his left shoulder blade would be, was a large Gatling Gun. The Gatling Gun was over 5 feet long, and had 6 large barrels on it. It had a handle on it with a trigger, showing that while he could summon it with his mind, controlling where it was going and when it fired was up to him using his hand and eyes. Naruto grabbed the handle near the back of the Gatling gun, before he turned and looked towards a small group of trees.

Naruto pressed down on the top red button with his thumb, before he pulled the trigger with a light smile on his face.

He unleased hell on a group of trees, which were SHATTERED when they were hit by the volley of bullets. The bark of the trees, and the trunks, literally exploded into wood chips that went everywhere. Naruto, and everyone else, had their eyes widened at this fact when Naruto finished firing his weapon, and not only that, but Naruto could feel the weapon slowly being reloaded.

Infinite Ammo... his body was literally had no end to the potential supply of ammo, because the ammo he used was just his own aura condensed into the shape of bullets.

The Gatling Gun started to condense down, before it returned to the inside of his back on the left side. The right side of Naruto's back, near the top, was a strange weapon. Unlike the Gatling Gun, this weapon had a LONG green single barrel that was connected to what looked like a mechanical arm, though that part was the same for the Gatling Gun. The barrel was about as wide as a human head, and had two white stripes near the end.

Naruto took aim with his mind, and the white stripes started to glow orange as his aura was charged into the weapon. The barrel glowed orange as well as bright light came out of it, and Naruto pointed his fist at the target he was aiming at, which controlled the weapon to aim at that as well. Naruto pulled his fist back, and then punched the air... and the weapon fired.

A fast, super condensed, ball of his aura SHOT out of his weapon and went towards the pile of destroyed trees.

There was an explosion... and then the pile of broken trees was no more. Only charred earth was where those trees used to be.

"... Aura Cannon and Gatling Gun, last resort weapons... yeah, last resort." Naruto said as the cannon sucked in on itself, before it begane to collapse, before it returned to the inside of his back, and the hole it back from closed up... he didn't have to worry about the cloth on his back ripping, because while it was unnoticable, the cloth in those areas were already cut out with the tops made of white metal to hide the jet... and his new 'extra arms'... and his other two weapons.

His last weapons, coming out of both sides of the middle of his back... were two rocket launchers that were twice as thick as a human torso, connected to mechanical arms coming out of his back. Each rocket laucher had over 9 slots on it where the rockets were going to come out, and a covering case to prevent from being fired early.

...

Apparently, he wasn't just made for killing Grimm like he had thought.

'This is Bullshit... Aigis is the name of a legendary shield, made to protect... but whoever made this body only wanted to destroy.' Pyrrha thought not that far away from where Naruto was. She did have a book in her hands, but she was no longer reading it, just like Blake couldn't read her book either. The explosions, destruction, and the need to make sure Naruto doesn't mess something up... was too great for them to actually enjoy their books.

"YES! Rocket launchers! Fire all rockets!" Ruby screamed towards Naruto, who nodded and opened up the cases on both rocket launchers.

"Fire away!" Yang called out, and fire away Naruto did. 18 rockets of highly condensed aura zoomed through the air, down the cliff and into the forest below. There were a large series of 18 different large explosions, and trees started to fall... and then the forest started to set itself on fire. Everyone paled when they saw the fire begin to roar out of control, and Ruby gave Naruto a small vial of dust.

She then proceeded to open up the forearm revolver of his right arm, and she manually inserted the vial into his arm, before she closed it up.

A barrel came out of his wrist, not his fingers this tip, and hsi shot the vial into section of the flaming forest, before it exploded and covered the flames with ice.

"Cool." Naruto commented, and Ruby cracked up when she heard his mixed robot/person voice say that cliche line.

"Good joke _Yang_." Ruby said, and Yang took offense to that.

"Hey, that was NOT a joke... okay, that is totally a joke I would make. So glad to know I rubbed off on you." Yang said with a large smile on her face, nudging Naruto in the torso... he didn't have ribs anymore to nudge, just a torso that was shaped in a way to act like he had ribs.

No more ribs, meant no more broken ribs.

'A body of this level of tech... this isn't something that is built on the first try... there has to be at least one more like Naruto out there... a robotic weapon.' Blake though, because seeing a body built this well... and being built so quickly, meant that somebody had already made a robot that was less weaponized then his current body. For that to happen, it meant that while the first one had been built with less weapons, it hadn't been intended to be just a weapon.

That being said, Naruto's body had been _intended_ to be put to use with another military force... so it hadn't been intended to be used as the host to a person's mind and soul.

Somebody was making weapons of mass destruction.

Blake looked at Uzumaki Rose, Naruto's own weapon... one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed.

Naruto was now one of the most dangerous weapons, and he was a user of one of the most dangerous weapons as well.

'I have to wonder you is this James Ironwood, and how does Uncle Qrow know him... this guy must have some pretty high up connections.' Yang thought as she looked at Naruto's robotic hind end... which was strange, because it surved no purpose other to to build a balance for Naruto when he was sitting down. That, and it might also be used to make him look more human when he was wearing clothes.

Literally, when he wore a uniform and gloves, it was hard to see him as a robot, just a person with a weird fashion fetish for some kind of ear warmer, and sandex for his neck and chin.

Robots, owners of the tightest asses in the world.

Hard as metal.

"Hahahahahaha!" Yang laughed loudly when that thought crossed her mind, and everyone looked at her strange for the way she laughed.

Naruto raised his hand up, before he looked at the wrist between the revolving guard and his hand... Naruto focued on it, and flattened his hand, before his hand began to spin extremely fast. His hand became a blur of motion, and his eye widened at the extreme rotation of the spinning. His eyes started to caluclation the speed of the spinning on his hand, before he wished he could whistle at the speed it was going.

_790 MPH_

"Can I get my handles registered as death weapons?" Naruto asked with an amused sound to his voice... he was a robot, but he was a human first. Becoming a robot didn't change the fact that he had emotions.

"Noted." Blake commented when she looked at his hand.

'My brother might be a living vibrator.' Yang thought awkwardly when she saw his hand... of course, now that she thought about it... he might just be the best person to go to for sex... ever.

Unlimited stamina, never needing to eat or sleep, if he could control the speed of that spinning to a MUCH lower setting, then he would have women in the palm of his hand for those magic fingers.

She shivered to herself.

'Oh wow... I'm not even a perv, and I can see at least 3 more _fun_ uses for that hand.' Pyrrha thought to herself, before she blushed when she realized what she had been thinking of. She slapped the side of her own head, attempting to get those thoughts out of her head. She didn't even want to consider going down that road just yet, not after such a short time of dating. First they had to find a size of dildo that they both thought seemed right, and then find it with a suction cup... but before even that they had to find out if they were right for each other.

Pyrrha knew that people believed she was innocent... but that was only because anyone she could even think of doing those things with were intimidated of her.

Naruto was literally one of the only few males NOT intimidated of her, the other two were Ren and maybe Jaune... Ren was called by Nora, of that she was sure... and Jaune so obviously liked Weiss. As in he truly liked her, but Weiss was a bit dense to this fact that his feelings for her weren't just useless flirting.

"Okay now, go Jet Mode again and lets see how fast you can go! I have my Scroll connected right to your brain, so I can track how fast you go." Ruby told Naruto, and she clicked something on her scroll. Right away, Naruto's back opened, and his jets came out of the sides of his hips and his back. Naruto looked at her in shock, before she smiled at him cutely.

"You can control me!?" Naruto asked with a look of actual betrayal on his face.

"Don't worry, only my Scroll can connect to you! It was a program that came with the blueprints on that drive. I won't let anyone else use it!" Ruby told Naruto with a large smile on her face, knowing that he might be a little pissed about the ability she had to literally control what he did.

ALL of the girls were blasted off their feet when Naruto shot up into the air. - X-43A

They started to pick themselves up not much later, when a loud BOOM was heard, and the strength of the boom's sound was nearly deafening. Blake was clutching her hidden cat ears in pain, while Yang was picking grass out of her teeth, having literally bitten the ground when she was knocked off of her feet.

"Uh... how fast is Naruto suspected of being able to go?" Blake asked Ruby with an unsure look on her face, though she was deaf at the moment and couldn't hear the answer.

...

"Well, the engines for his jets are Aura-Powered Super Condensed versions of what is powered for the X-43A." Ruby admitted as she looked at the designs, and while she herself had NO clue what a X-43A was, she was seeing the suspected Top Speed that Naruto was suppose to be able to reach when flying at his maximum capacity.

...

"Ruby? How fast is he able to go?" Yang asked with a frown on her face.

She couldn't see Naruto ANYWHERE in the sky, actually, she just couldn't see where he was period.

"47mps... so really fast." Ruby answered as she looked away from everyone that were giving her strange looks. Nobody understood what she was trying to say, but Pyrrha did point something out.

"Don't you mean Miles Per Hour? You said mps... miles per second. 47 miles per second means that Naruto can go 10 times faster than the speed of sound." Pyrrha pointed out, and Ruby nodded at her, completely confirming what she said to be true.

...

"Holy shit." Blake was the one to comment with wide eyes.

**-[With Naruto]-**

Naruto stared with opened eyes, not the slightest bit affected by the strong force pushing against him. His eyes didn't need protection like human eyes, as he flew closer and closer to his top speed, Naruto was able to keep track of how fast he was going. Several seconds ago he had hit half of what his top speed was suppose to be, and he was continuing to fly faster and faster.

He had to enjoy it though.

The one thing good about this body, the ability to fly. Naruto zoomed across the sky, going higher and higher into the air as he looked at his target. Naruto soon passed through another layer of clouds with ease, but he slowed down after passing through it and getting soaked with water. Soon he dried through when the heated air he was produced, evaporating the water within seconds. Naruto wasn't on the fastest path to where he was going, but Naruto continued to fly up higher and higher.

He quickly hit his top speed, and he started to fly in an unstable way, his body shaking more than just a lot at the speed.

Then he stopped when ice started to form on his body, and his jets started to spark. Naruto literally stopped in mid-air when his jets just stopped, and he started to go up a little more, before he began to fall towards Remnant again. Naruto frowned to himself and he looked up the pale, cracked, moon up in the sky, just barely visible despite it being daytime. As he got further and further away from the moon, he could help my lament the fact that his body was not yet ready, and just when he had started to form a heat cone along with a mach cone.

Naruto closed his eyes, before he flipped himself and turned his jets back on by force.

He flew towards the ground this time, levelling himself out... at his currently speed it would have taken nearly 2 hours for him to reach the moon anyway. He didn't have that kind of time at the moment, because while he could reach it... right now he had no real reason to go to the moon.

That, and going faster and faster depleted his aura reserves, and if he got to zero his body would shut down until he regained enough aura to function.

At least that was one way he could train.

He could slowly increase his aura reserves, because while his body had clearly defined limits depending on his parts, his soul had no limits. His could grow more when it came to the amount of aura he possessed, and he could learn to use his aura even better.

Naruto smiled to himself.

It seems that being a robot wasn't going to stop him from training, but the sound of sparks broke his train of thought. Naruto pupils started to grow in size, before they shrank drastically when he was only a few miles from the ground. Naruto measured how much aura he had... before he realized that when he had reached his top speed he had actually started to use more aura than he had intended to fuel the engines.

He had not only ruined how he was flying, making himself unstable, but he had depleted his own reserves of aura.

He was in the Red Zone in how much aura he had... and he had been flying for. Naruto mentally measured how long he had been flying, and he saw that much to his surprise he had lost track of time.

He had been flying for a good bit more time than he thought.

Naruto forced his jets back on seconds before he hit the ground, and with a quick burst of flame he severely slowed his descent... he still made a crater when he smashed into the ground, but his body was undamaged... mostly undamaged. Naruto could see an image of his body in front of himself, telling him where he was damaged.

Nothing major it would seem.

He had just gotten rocks inside of his body before he had been able to close his jets, so once he cleaned those out.

...

Oh... he couldn't clean the inside of those places, he was going to have to ask Ruby to do it for him.

Oh well, at least it was going to get fixed. Naruto closed his jets, before he started to stand up and dusted himself off. He could see his team running towards him, showing that he had crashed nearby where he had taken off. Good for him, and it made sense, seeing as he had flown straight the entire time. Naruto took a step forward, before he saw a red alarm and got a message showing him that he needed to clean out his body.

Naruto opened up his back, before he reached back and tried to get inside of himself. Naruto picked one the biggest fragment of what was inside of him, and tossed it to the ground. Naruto closed his back, before he looked at his external body... he was covered in a lot of dirt.

He did need a cleaning.

Could he even take showers?

He would ask Ruby.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Naruto can train his aura, since he has a soul he can increase the amount of aura his soul holds.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	41. Chapter 41 Hints of a Mystery Person

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
Yes! Over 100,000 words and I am only halfway done with Volume 1 of RWBY.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"So THIS is his soul." Blake asked as she held Naruto's soul up to eye level. It was a strange thing to have somebodies very being in the palm of your hands, something that she was sure that others would wish to be able to do. She was surprised at how warm and bright his soul was, she was even more surprised that she was getting the chance to hold his soul... at all.

With the way that Pyrrha was helping Ruby clean out Naruto's body of the dirt of his bad landing, which would have killed him if he had been human, she could see that they were truly looking to get every speck of dirt out of him. They were very hard at work doing it too, Ruby was directing Pyrrha on what to do... they had their own little bonding time together.

Not like Naruto was around for it.

Yang was busy waxing her legs, arms, and other places that would need waxing. She was in her pajamas, minus the short shorts which were replaced by her... orange panties. Side tie panties too, the girl had confidence, she would give her that. She might not be so gutsy if it weren't for the fact that Naruto's body was shut down, since his soul had been removed and he had no way to recharge his body without it. Forget power saving mode, with how low Naruto had been on aura it had been minutes before he shut down without his soul.

Ruby had made it a point to find some way to install some sort of back-up power source, something that would activate when Naruto ran out of aura or had his soul removed.

Pieces of Naruto that had been cleaned were laying across Ruby and Yang's combined bed, while the dirty pieces that could be safely removed at this time were laying on the floor. Ruby and Pyrrha both had cleaning rags in their hands, and each of them had a bottle of wax... different than what Yang was using for her legs... Blake hoped for Naruto's sake that it was a different kind, or he would have some trouble moving around.

"I'm more surprised that his brain is five little plugs." Pyrrha thought as she looked at the inside of his head, his brain system being exposed to her for the moment as Ruby examined it.

"Plugs... like Flashdrives?" Blake asked as she took a step off the bed, before she hissed in pain when she stepped on something with a sharp corner. She landed on her butt, back where she had started, and Naruto's soul went flying out the window... breaking the glass with one go. Her eyes widened, and everyone looked at her with wide eyes, before they looked at the window with horror filled eyes.

...

"Blake... I am going to knock your teeth in." Yang threatened, before Ruby grabbed the strip of wax and RIPPED it off Yang with no warning. Yang let out a howl of pain, grabbing her leg in agony, before she sent Ruby a betrayed look.

"Naruto's soul is not only made of Dust-Infused Crystal, but that is his SOUL remember. It has a coating of aura around it, protecting it from damage... a fall like that won't even faze his soul orb." Ruby told Yang, before she picked up the piece that Blake had stepped on and started to clean it.

"I'll go get it." Pyrrha said, being the only girl actually dressed, before Blake stood up.

"No, I dropped him, I'll go. You are doing a really good job cleaning, I wouldn't want to ruin the bonding you and Ruby have going on." Blake told her, truthfully she just wanted to make sure that nobody else... unsavory found Naruto's soul.

"Hey Blake, are you sure you can find him?" Yang asked as she looked out the window, which she opened, and down at the ground... and she saw a glowing orange ball sitting pretty next to a tree. She sighed in relief at how easy it was to find a brightly glowing ball in the middle of the night, something that she was not going to miss. She was glad his soul wasn't black or dark purple, that would make it like impossible to find his soul at this time of night.

"I think I can find a glowing ball in the dark." Blake said as she jumped out of the window and grabbed onto the ledge, before she dropped herself down one floor lower, and then one floor lower than that, and so on and so on until she got to the bottom. She grabbed Naruto's soul, before she tossed it up to Yang, who caught it. Blake started to climb her way back up to the room, before she made her way to the window. Getting into the room with a smirk on her back, she sat back on the bed and took Naruto's soul back.

She loosened up her Yukata a little, before she grabbed a book and moved over towards one of the darker corners of her bed, the light covered up by the top bunk. Blake placed the orb on her chest, where it rested softly against her loosened clothes. Blake sighed in comfort at the heat the orb put out, the very pleasant heat that slowly sank into her body. The pleasant orange glow, like a nightlight for a child... but not so embarassing to have. Blake grabbed one of her books, before she used the light of his soul to make it easier for her to read.

...

"That is a grevious misuse of his soul." Pyrrha said to Blake, not amused by the action.

"Oh like he knows what is going on, he doesn't have eyes, ears, or anything really. I could be naked, and he wouldn't know the difference." Blake muttered with a roll of her eyes. Seriously, he had no eyes to view her with. He would never know that she had him between her breasts, and why NOT have him there? It felt good to have such a pleasant heat against her chest.

In many cases, a woman's breasts could become colder than the rest of her body.

Having Naruto between her like this was not only warming her up, making her comfy with her body, but she was sure that if he knew he wouldn't care. He seemed like the type that would cuddle just because he liked cuddling. There was a reason that all of her clothes were obviously made in such way that her bodyheat would keep her chest warm. She wore several layers to her yukata, and her normal clothes were made from a warmer, thicker material, despite how tight and tiny they were.

"Oh trust me, nobody wants to see _you_ naked." Yang said with a sarcastic tone.

"That a taunt blondie?" Blake asked with a smirk on her face, with Yang smirking right back at her.

"Oh look, a blonde reference, like I don't hear that all the time. Last time I checked... what are you doing Ruby?" Yang stopped her taunting of Blake with a questioning glance towards Ruby, who was playing with something inside of Naruto's head. They all watched as Naruto's hair changed color in response to whatever Ruby was messing with on her Scroll, which was plugged into Naruto's head.

"Naruto's hair can change color depending on the light they absorb... I am trying to give him red tips to his hair." Ruby said as she turned his hair black, before she turned it bright red. She switched it to a darker red, before she drained some of the red from his hair and replaced most of the red with blond. She moved her finger across her scroll, and soon Naruto's hair was the same Two-Toned color as it was before he was turned into... a robot.

"Can you change his eyes to lilac?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Can you change them to my shade of green?" Pyrrha asked as she pointed at her own eyes with a free hand, before she noticed that they were nearly finished cleaning out Naruto.

"Yellow... give him yellow eyes." Blake added, and Ruby suck her tongue out at all of them, before she took a picture of her own eyes. Ruby downloaded her eyes into the eye color spectrum Naruto had at his disposal, before she changed the blue eyes back to the Silver eyes that she had grown up knowing so well.

"Hey! Go lilac! He is already pale with red tips, give him something from my side of the family already!" Yang complained loudly, and Ruby pouted.

"Hey, at least MOST of his hair is blond... just like yours. Just give me this... I want as much of my little brother back as I can get... I miss my brother's hair and eyes... it is SO weird not seeing his silver eyes first thing in the morning... or messing up his straight hair to be messy, while he turns my messy hair straight... I don't want to lose that." Ruby said in a soft voice, her body curling up as she cradled her legs to her chest.

Naruto wasn't the only person pretending that him becoming a robot didn't hurt him.

Ruby missed the little things about Naruto that she had taken for granted over the years. She missed seeing those loving eyes first thing in the morning, the eyes that she herself had... and she missed playing with his hair, while he played with hers. Her gave her his straight hair, and she messed up his straight hair... nobody ever noticed that her hair wasn't naturally straight, or how his hair wasn't naturally messy. She missed the funny looks on peoples faces when they first learned that Naruto's 'natural' hairstyle wasn't so natural.

"Ruby... I guess I can live with that. At least they made his eye shape like mine, can't complain about that." Yang told her sister with a forced grin on her face.

'I guess they are only being strong for Naruto... just like Naruto is acting strong for them.' Pyrrha thought as she waved her hand. As it would turn out, when Naruto was shut down the system that was keeping him being being affected by magnetic forces was turned off as well, and it turns out it needed Naruto actually turning the device on and fueling it with aura for it to work. The metal parts started to put themselves back inside of Naruto in all of the right places, making the put together time much quicker than the take apart time.

Pyrrha undid the front of his clothing, the part connected to his actual torso, before she went over to Blake and got the soul back.

She went back to Naruto and inserted his soul into it's slot, before she moved it around until it finally clicked and locked in place... his soul wasn't a loose part. Once it was connected correctly, it actually clicked and locked in place to prevent it from moving around. She closed Naruto's chest up, before she reinserted his brain system all the way. Naruto's now silver eyes regained their light, and he sat up and looked around.

...

"Yang, finish your waxing and put some shorts on." Naruto told Yang with dull eyes, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh like you haven't seen it all before, you bath with Ruby for crying out loud. If a boy who lives with two sisters, is bothered by panties, then I will eat MY panties." Yang said with a grin on her face. Naruto palmed his own face, and a loud clang was heard from the action. Naruto saw something wave in front of his eyes... and he noticed that his hair was now tipped with red again.

It seems that Ruby had discovered his Camouflage System.

Naruto could change the color of the white cloth on his body, his hair, and his eyes, so that he could better blend in with his surroundings if he needed to. It was a handy little feature, not perfect since the silver parts of his shoulders and legs were unable to change color... and his facial area didn't change color, just like how his exaust fans stayed the same color... a good number of things on him didn't change color actually... but he was still pretty well off when it came to hiding ability.

"Hey Pyrrha, wanna do couple stuff next weekend?" Naruto asked her blunty, changing the subject.

"Oh... um... sure? What kind of couple stuff?" Pyrrha asked, not sure what he meant by his vague statment.

"Clothes shopping, I need an outfit to cover all of this..." Naruto said as he gestured to his exposed machine body parts. "... so that people don't freak out too much." Naruto ended with a serious look.

"That isn't couple stuff, couple stuff is holding hands and kissing. Going on dates, walking down romantic beaches, sitting under a moonlite sky, gazing at the stars... your breathing syncing up... your heartbeats racing... your hands barely touch as you move together together, red blushes on your faces... you gaze into each others eyes as silver meets yellow... you-" Blake said as she drifted off into her own fantasy, and everyone was looking at her with amusement for a good while... until Pyrrha had noticed something about what she had said.

'Oh... as long as she never tries to make a move on him, she can fantasize all she wants.' Pyrrha thought with a frown on her face. Despite being a robot, Naruto was a gentle, loving, man that many girls did think about romantically... if she became the jealous type, she would hate every girl that so much looked at Naruto funny.

Still didn't mean she liked it.

"Isn't that a scene in Ninja's of Love 2?" Naruto asked Blake, having skimmed through and memorized the entire book in his nightly boredom.

"... No?" Blake muttered in a questioning way, hoping that he didn't call her on it.

'That is one of the only GOOD romantic sex scenes in that book that isn't pure smut. Where Haruto rescues his rival Kasuse's daughter Rasada and she gets a crush on... wait a moment... that seems familiar.' Naruto thought to himself with narrowed eyes.

Why did Rasada having a crush on Haruto, who she saw as not only a father figure but a hightly respected hero she wished her never around father would be like... seem so familiar to him?

Strange... like was like he had lived it before.

Haruto... Ninata... Kasuse... Rasada.

Naruto... Hinata... Sasuke... Sarada.

Haruto's rival is Kasuse, who was never around for his daughter Rasada, who looked up to Haruto with great respect as not only a father figure... but also somebody she had a crush on.

HIS rival was Sasuke, who had never been around for his daughter Sarada... who had looked up to HIM with that same respect... a crush she had on him... and she looked up to him as a father figure she wished she had.

...

"Blake... who is the writer of that book?" Naruto asked with a dark look on his face for a brief moment.

"Don't know, the author uses a fake name." Blake told him, and Naruto groaned in annoyance at that answer.

"Oh well, doesn't matter too much I guess... It would be nice to meet the author. A very... good book series." Naruto said as he laid down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

That books series... it was either a strange coincidence... or somebody he knew from his previous life had come over to this world.

Hagoromo had sent him here... who was to say that Hamura hadn't sent somebody as well?

After all, if the Sage of Six Paths could send a soul to another dimension... who was to say his brother couldn't chose his own champion as well?

Too bad he didn't have time to think about it.

He had school tomorrow.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**This wasn't random, I gave hints about this back when Naruto made fun of Blake for reading Ninjas of Love.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	42. Chapter 42 Aigis

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"I wish I was still in the hospital... classes are sooo boring, even with you guys being moved to our class. I already know EVERYTHING this school has to teach now that my brain is a big computer! I can't even sleep through the classes!" Naruto complained loudly as the two teams walked towards the lunch room... an act that he also could not enjoy.

Any food that entered his body was literally set on fire, and his taste buds were... strange now.

Literally, he could not enjoy food. When he ate anything, instead of getting an actual taste he got a list of ingredients places in the food. It was up to his own imagination to decide what the food tasted like, which sucked because whenever he imagined it his mind always wondered and he screwed it up.

He ate a cookie, and to his mind it tasted like ice cream.

On a side note, like Naruto had remembered, students were moved around in the classes that they would learn best in. Team White Knight had been reunited with Team Red King in classes, not sharing most of the same classrooms. Only Team Red King had an extra class, unlike Team White Knight who didn't have the 'credit' high enough for them to get to take extra classes based on their own choices.

On a side note... Naruto was kicked out of martial arts class.

Naruto could LITERALLY download any martial arts style, and his body would have it memorized perfectly. The teacher had demanded that Naruto get kicked out of the class the second the man had laid eyes on Naruto... who needed to get a new uniform with arms now to cover up his robot arms. Ripping off the sleeves of his clothes had come back to bite him in the ass, because while he could cover up his neck and mouth with his scarf... which he was happy to have back... his arms could not be covered up without sleeves.

Martial Arts teacher was still a dick.

"That isn't fair, the rest of us have to study to learn." Weiss complained to Naruto with a scowl on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, would you like to barely survive an accident that requires you to have your brain put in a robot body?" Naruto asked Weiss sarcastically, because it was not his fault that some crazy murdering bastard somewhere in the world had planted bombs in a police station... and nobody believed Naruto when he told them that there had been bombs.

Naruto wasn't even allowed to go to the ruins of the station and searching for the remains of his old body so that he could give them a proper burning.

He didn't want some weirdo going around with his DNA, making bullshit clones of him.

"Think of it this way, you are going to solve SO many crimes one day." Jaune said as he nudged Naruto in the arm.

"Oh, that would be so cool!" Ruby agreed with Jaune, who grinned at her and nodded.

"I know right! He can even get a cool side-kick, and with his rockets he can fly around the world and woosh! Crime solved!" Jaune said, acting like the total dork that he was and mimed the action of Naruto flying around. Ruby joined him, and the duo of dorks made a fool of Naruto, who sighed in annoyance. Naruto's fingers sucked in on themselves, and showed the guns underneath them.

He started to open fire on the ground in front of Jaune, who jumped and landed in Nora's arms.

"Hahahaha!" Yang laughed as she pointed at Jaune, while Blake sat down at the table first and unpacked her lunch.

A tuna sandwhich... big surprise.

That was a cat faunus for you though, big fish lovers.

Pyrrha was going for a healthy, well balanced diet, though she could stand to put a bit more meat in her diet if you asked Naruto... a strict veggie hater by nature, so no surprise her mostly rabbit food lunch would disgust him. If there was one thing he liked about no longe having the need to eat, was no longer having to eat veggies.

"You people are idiots." Weiss said as she sat down with her salad.

"Hey, is it true that you guys are going to be sent on a mission?" Ren asked Blake, one of the few serious people to have a conversation with in the group.

"Not completely... the Atlas General is the reason that Naruto has his body right now, and because Naruto's body was created to be a weapon... Naruto has to-" Blake started, before Naruto stopped her.

"I have to do missions to test my body, and see if Project AIGIS was a success or not. They want to test if a robot is better suited to becoming the 'Shield for Humanity' or if Huntsmen and Huntresses are the future." Naruto said with the deepest, darkesst, scowl that anyone had ever seen on his face. He hated the fact he was considered a weapon, and he could only thank his good luck that the only person with access to the technology to control his body was Ruby... Qrow had set some conditions so that Naruto would have some level of freedom.

"What does AIGIS stand for?" Nora asked curiously, not understanding it that well.

"Aigis is a Legendary Shield wielded by the Gods of my own religion. Aigis also refers to a 'Violent Windstorm'... which fits Naruto pretty well... or in some cultures the Aigis refers to he helm of the Dragon Fafnir's Helm of Terror... Naruto is the Humanities Violent Windstorm, the Shield that Protects with Wisdom, and the Helm of Terror... which can turn invisible... which you can almost do with your camouflage." Pyrrha admitted to having a lot of knowledge about the subject. She had always wanted to believe that the legends concerning an Aigis were real, a shield that actually struck fear in mortals, could never be broken.

"So... you are some kind of robot hero?" Jaune asked with an excited look on his face.

"It also refers to a destructive giant associated with the sea... so basically, calling me Aigis means that they believe I am either a destroyer or a protector." Naruto said with a deep frown on his face.

It was like the Child of Prophecy thing all over again.

Naruto had the choice of either being the destroyer of humanity, or the person that would defend and unite humanity. He was either terror incarnate, or the shield that would bare all of the world's threats. Once more, he had been thrust into a roll that he didn't have any choice into picking. If Naruto didn't defend humanity, then he was playing the role of the destroyer by letting things get destroyed... and if he acted, he would play the role of the defender.

Naruto was in a 'damned if he does and damned if he does not' situation where no matter what he did he was fufilling the prophecy set in front of him by the people that made his body.

"Woah... heavy." Ruby said, not having known any of that. Yang gripped her fists in anger, not liking the 'fate' that was being forced on Naruto in the slightest.

"Not only that... but the Aigis means something else... doesn't it?" Ren asked, seeing the look on Naruto's face.

"No." Naruto lied to Ren... Aigis also refered to something precious that was ageless and immortal. As a robot, Naruto would never grow old or age. He was pretty much immortal, and only when the planet itself ended would he be ended with it... or if something destroyed his very soul. Naruto didn't want to tell his friends that though, because it would just depress them.

"Anyway, back to the mission... is that part true?" Weiss asked with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Yes, I will be sent on missions. Uncle Qrow had managed to add on the conditions that Ozpin could reject missions, and that I could pick if I wanted help on missions or not." Naruto admitted the truth... after all, what was the point of him even going to school? He could download any information he needed, and it wasn't like he could just train his body and grow stronger. His soul could get more powerful, but his body had a set limit that he would need to surpass through the use of a good mechanic.

He wanted to go to school with his sisters though.

Once school was over, Naruto would be free of his obligations to the General.

In a few years, Naruto would be a free robot that didn't have to do somebody elses work for them. He could still accept missions if he wanted to, but he didn't have to do it like he did now if Ozpin approved the missions as 'for the good of humanity'.

"So cool, you are like a superhero. When is your first mission?" Nora asked with an excited smile on her face.

"3 days from now actually, Ozpin approved a mission... I don't have the details though, but it seems I... my team and I are going to be going to a secluded island several hundred miles off the shore..." Naruto answered awkwardly, he was excited, but at the same time he was rather nervous.

He could get wet, that wasn't the problem. His body was made of waterproof parts that didn't rust, so he had nothing to fear of water.

Other than sinking.

He did not want to test if he could swim or not, so any overseas travel for him was a cause for him to feel more than a wee bit nervous.

"We get out first mission early!" Ruby cheered out loud, before she was pulled down to her plate of cookies by both of her siblings.

"Sit down." Naruto and Yang spoke together, strangely in sync.

'Now that I think about it... isn't the island like... at the bottom of the Map of Remnant? I wonder if people live there.' Blake thought to herself, barely remembering the map of remnant from the top of her head. She did know that the island she was thinking of was at the bottom of the map, so she was going to make sure to pack plenty of extra ammo for the mission.

'Now that I think about it, I wonder what kind of people live on islands... those islands are pretty unexplored.' Naruto thought as he wondered to himself if they even would see people.

The island they were going to was in the part of the world that was considered the coldest places on Remnant, which was why nobody willingly went there.

It simply wasn't worth the effort, and the danger was too high for humans to go there... even Faunus couldn't normally make it in those conditions without help.

'Better pack lots of warm clothes.' Pyrrha thought to herself as she made a mental check list of what she was going to need.

_**Another Location**_

'So... he not only survived, but he has gotten a new body.' Cinder thought as a slight smile came over her face when she looked at what she had in her hands. Security cam pictures from inside of the hospital, where the remains of Naruto's body had been used to grant him a new... much more easily manipulated body. Her eyes glowed menacingly, as did the designs on her dress and her earrings.

She was amazed... to think that his Semblence had been capable of that... she would have to do more research into the strange being that was Naruto Rose.

Cinder stood up, before she frowned for a moment when she thought about Naruto. Now that he was a robot, she would have to change the plans she had prepared for getting him. The same things would most likely not apply to him anymore, and she couldn't torture him... or even break his mind if she had to. She didn't know if that was possible anymore, and she needed to have some very high tech equipment stolen before she could even dream of creating some sort of Virus to infect Naruto with to turn him to her side.

She had a lot of research ahead of her.

She did smile though when she looked at what she did know.

Aigis... such an ironic name given to the model body.

The Ultimate Shield, or a Great Destroyer.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**There IS a small Island at the bottom of a Map of Remnant, the position making it a snow covered island.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	43. Chapter 43 Penny

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

James Ironwood, a man of impressive height of over 6'6" that wore a large white business suit. The man had pitch black hair, though the sides of his hair had turned white with age, and he was a muscularly built man that gave off an intimidating aura about him. While he wasn't a very cruel person by nature, and did believe that humanity was something that was worth protecting, he was a firm believer in the fact that if there was a problem, you needed to take care of it right away with your full force.

He believed that instead of risking the lives of man, that machine should have to die for the protection of life.

He was no inventor by nature either, he was a negotiator. He had gotten both the cooperation of the Schnee Dust Company and the very man responsible for making the 1st Synthetic Person... as well as making the first model of the Aigis-model, the upgraded version of the 1st Synthetic Person made for the sole purpose of battle. That being said, the inventor seemed to take an unhealthy interest in his machines, considering them his children... the man seemed to believe that machines had souls... and while that was the case for two machines... most were not so.

When Qrow had asked him for such a large favor, he had weighed the pros and cons of it.

One of the Top 4 fighters of this generation had lost their body, while had showed the amazing power to not die. A person that would bare a grudge against injustice, and already had the goal of seeking out and destroying Grimm, protecting the self-aware races of this world, and had the amazing potential to actually bring the full use of the Aigis-model to the world. Somebody with enough raw aura to actually power a machine that needed more than combined aura of a group of Huntsmen to use.

He couldn't find as many cons as there were reasons to do it.

Now he was going to test out the results of his choice, of course he would not send in the Aigis... Naruto alone without a sufficient form of back-up. There were more machines that needed to be tested in battle, so he would be sending 4 machines with Naruto for the purpose of testing which of the future defenders of the world were at the top.

The AK-130, the Atlesian Knight-130.  
The newer AK-200, the Atlesian Knight-200.  
The, still being tested, Atlesian Paladin-290... who was being piloted by a highly trained professional.

Finally, he had requested permission from the genius that had invented bopth the 1st and 2nd Synthetic People, if he could finally test out the 1st Synthetic Person in a real life combat scenario, and compare the results that he got from the test to that of the results from the AK-130, the AK-200, the AP-290, the Aigis, and a small group of slightly trained Hunstresses that would be accompying the Aigis on the mission. After all, what was the point of building a daughter for the purpose of having her defend the world, if you weren't going to test her out in the field at some point.

It had been labelled as too dangerous to test her before, but now that there was a robot with actual life experience on it's side there was much less threat of her being destroyed.

Of course, the man had been very... hard to convince into letting one of his prizes creations, one of his 'children' enter the fray too soon.

'But don't you want your oldest daughter meeting your new son?' James thought with a smirk on his face as he remembered the line he had used into convincing the man into agreeing with his request. The man was a genius that stood at the top of geniuses, but at the same time he was a family man that lacked a family... so by using the 'children meeting each other' excuse he had been able to truly secure his odds of getting the mission participant that he wanted to test out.

The man had changed his mind instantly.

He wanted his 'daughter' to meet his 'son'... even though ONLY the daughter seemed to think of him as a father... since Naruto (Aigis) had never so much as seen the guy.

The man was a big sap, who despite being the creator of weapons, seemed to love each and every one of those very weapons he created.

The 1st Synthetic Person, Penny Polendina, was currently walking next to him as they made their way towards the office of Ozpin so that they could disguss the details of the mission that the machines would be tested with.

Penny, despite being the generation one, was more human looking than Naruto's body. She had a full body covering of light skin that appeared to be fully human, and it was impossible to tell that she was a robot from looking at her. She lacked any form of transformation ability, seeing as she was made to blend in perfectly with the human race. She had bright orange curly hair that went down to chin length, and bright lime-green eyes that glowed lightly. On the back of hair head was a pink boy, and she even had freckles under her eyes. She wore a old fashioned pale blouse, and a short light gray dress complete with overalls... with two stripes of lime green on the front and back, and an incomplete green belt. She had black stockings with a single lime green stripe going down the outside side of each one... that connected to black shoes.

Around her neck and collar-bone... area... was a black neck covering with green lines on it.

There was a color theme with this one.

She stood at 5'5" in height, an inch shorter than than Naruto, the Aigis... and she had a rather petite body frame... not having any uneeded false flesh... she was rather flat chested.

She had a happy smile on her face.

She had been told she was going to be meeting her younger brother today.

"I wonder if he will greet me with salutations, or if he will use the ever popular 'yo' that I have heard people greet each other with?" Penny wondered out loud, and James smiled for a moment. Despite him thinking it was a rather cute thing for her to worry about, he didn't believe that the feelings of familial feelings Penny felt would be returned.

They might be, but he doubted it.

Standing behind James and Penny were two machines, the first was the AK-130, the older model of robots used for security reasons. It was a dark gray color and larger than the average human, with a slightly human appearance to it. It was a pure robot powered by dust, instead of the aura that powered Penny and Naruto. Next to it was a white, smaller, more avdnaced model that seemed to carry itself with more humanity... still only a robot powered by dust, but it seemed more people friendly.

It even waved at a few students they passed by, who waved at them first.

The AK-200.

The Paladin was waiting in it's carrier, with it's pilot waiting to put it to good use.

"I'm gonna choke you until you can't make anymore shitty puns!" A loud voice shouted, and both James and Penny watched as a blond haired girl was chased after by a two toned haired boy who was wearing a uniform that was clearly too large for him. He had a red scarf arounds his neck and part of his head... and James raised an eyebrow.

Was this the robot revolution?

He thought that of course because he recognized the person threatening to choke the girl as the very same 'brother' that Penny was expecting to meet. The robot child tackled Yang to the ground, before Naruto began to wrap his hands around her throat and begun to squeeze the life out of her. She was laughing at him even while being choked out, pointing at him as he comically choked her.

"Gak! Your... -eme shong uold be... obot ocks... ahahaha!" Yang laughed out, and Naruto didn't need to fully hear what she was saying to figure out what she was doing to mock him.

_Your theme song should be Robot Rocks... ahahaha!_

"Salutations! May I inquire as to why you are inflicting harm upon this girl?" Penny asked Naruto, and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. For some reason this girl seemed familiar to him... thankfully, it looked like she believed him to be human at the moment.

He had... borrowed one of Ren's uniforms so that he could cover up his robotic bodyparts.

Naruto raised his fist up, before he gave Yang a very good and playful punch across the cheek... the Xiao Long and Rose family were very rough when it came to playing. Infact, it wasn't strange for them to straight up punch each other... Ruby would often times go for punches straight to Yang's face. They played with each other to the point that they could very well bruise each other.

"OW!?" Yang shouted, since now Naruto had a metal fist instead of a fleshy one to punch with. She elbowed Naruto in the torso, right where his stomach would be, before she yelped and grabbed her elbow in pain.

"Abs of steel." Naruto told Yang with a grin on his face.

"HAH! You just made a pun! You don't even have abs!" Yang told Naruto, who sighed in annoyance and dragged her to her feet.

"That wasn't a pun, that was a clever form of joke that you aren't capable of... you, who uses your own name to replace things that end with -ang does not get to mock use REAL joksters... anyway, sorry about getting in you guys' way." Naruto told them as he gave them a slight salute, and Penny waved at Naruto as he dragged Yang away. She continued to wave at him even as he walked away towards his group of friends that were all sitting together underneath a tree, having what appears to be some sort of picnic... they must have been finished with classes.

'Pancakes at a picnic?' James though as he looked at the orange haired girl get kicked lightly in the butt by Naruto as he passed by her. Obviously they were friends, because the girl just punched Naruto in the thigh lightly as well as he dumped Yang on the ground. He could see that they were a rather tight knit group, and Penny looked at them with a curious glance.

"General, why did that boy kick that girl?" Penny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sometimes friends play around like that." James admitted to her, before he regretted it when Penny playfully tried to punch him in the side. His hand went to his soon to be bruised side with a grimace, and Penny smiled at him and showed him her shoulder for him to playfully punch in return.

"Like this?" Penny asked, and James frowned.

"Penny, this is inappropriate for our different ages and social statuses to be doing. You must behave yourself." James lectured her, and her face fell for a moment.

"Ahhhhh~! I'm burning!" Nora shouted out as she went from under the shade of the tree and into the sunlight.

"Don't worry my ginger friend, I will save you from the harsh sun!" Jaune called out as he rushed out into the sunlight jokingly and grabbed Nora with a large smile on their faces. He pushed her in the shade again, and she playfully showed relief and collapsed onto the ground.

"I don't get it." Ruby said loud enough for James and Penny to hear as they continued to walk by.

"The joke is that Nora is making fun of herself. She has light skin and orange hair, she is calling herself a ginger and acting like the sun burns her." Ren admitted to Ruby with a smile on his face. He had to admit, the people that could laugh at themselves were often times the more fun people to hang around with.

"Okay, so a Robot, a Ginger, and a Blond walk into a bar." Yang joked around, and both Naruto and Nora punched either side of her arms.

"I would very much like to hear the end of that joke." Penny said as she walked up behind the group, but James pulled her away from them.

"I am sorry about her, she does not have many friends. Anyway, we must get going." James said, and Naruto looked at Penny for a moment longer than the others, who went back to joking around and eating the different foods they had made together. They had indeed wanted to have a picnic together after class, though Naruto was the one that felt left out since he couldn't enjoy much of what was going on.

He could feel a kinship with that strange girl for some reason.

He knew what it was like to not have any friends, and want to be included in a group. Naruto stood up, surprising his friends, before he started to run over to the girl... and it was only the fact his strange feet were covered by the long legs of his pants that Penny didn't discover that he was a robot then and there. Naruto ran in front of James and Penny, before he pulled down part of his scarf and looked at them.

Naruto wrote down the number for his scroll, before he gave it to Penny.

"Here, if you ever want a friend, just give me a call. Naruto Rose, nice to meet you. You can call anytime, don't worry about waking me up." Naruto told her truthfully... because you can't wake a person up who doesn't sleep. Naruto was surprised when Penny got right in his personal space, and he placed his hands between them like a barrier out of reflex.

"A friend! Will you really be my friend!?" Penny asked with a wide smile on her face.

'Hmmm... does that girl carry a lot of metal on her?' Pyrrha thought when she felt her Semblence seem to react to the girl Naruto was talking to in a strange way. Like when she was younger and she acted like a magnet, she could feel the fact that the girl seemed to be carrying... maybe some kind of body armor underneath her clothes?

"Whoa! Yes, I will be your friend. Welcome to my personal space, anything else you need?" Naruto asked, and James looked down at Naruto, who looked up at him for a moment.

...

"Oh~! We can do so many friend things together once I am done with my mission objective!" Penny told Naruto as she wrapped him in a tight hug, interupting Naruto before he could even open his mouth to talk to James.

*Clang*

"What was that?" Naruto asked, and Penny looked around in confusion for a moment. Two robots seemed to be completely out of sync with the fact each other were the cause of the metal clang, and James seemed to smile for a second, before he grabbed Penny.

"Well then young man, I hope you have a good day. I am James Ironwood, and this is Penny... you can expect us to stay in touch." James said as he guided Penny into walking away with him, while Naruto scatched the back of his head. Penny stopped looking back at him and waved bye to him, and once the two of the had entered the building Naruto lowered his scarf so that the sides of his head, and the robots parts sticking out could be seen again.

Looks like he had just met James Ironwood, meaning that he would be getting his mission details sooner than later.

...

He did have one question though.

Why did Penny feel so familiar to him?

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	44. Chapter 44 Mission Details

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Ozpin, it has been too long." James greeted the headmaster of Beacon with a genuinely warm smile on his face, showing that despite how cold he acted to Penny most of the time, he did have a warm side to him. His relationship with Penny was one that needed to stay professional, because she was a robot made for the purpose of being a defender. He didn't need to befriend her, because doing that would make it much harder for him to send her out to do what she was made for.

"General, it is an expected pleasure to see you looking well." Ozpin greeted as well, though his greeting was a bit more cold considering the circumstances of the meeting being unpleasant for him.

Glynda stood at the ready, but her displeasure at the situation, and the two _obvious_ robots behind James and Penny had her scowling.

"James, and here I thought you weren't going to bring... work... with you everywhere you went." Glynda warned him, giving him a tone that had him smiling.

"Always a pleasure to see you in a good mood, but I jest. The AK-130 and AK-200 are important parts of this mission. To see the true potential of 'The Puppet' and 'The Aigis', we must compare them to old and new robot models... the AK-200 hasn't even been released to the public knowledge." James insured her, because Glynda could be a bitch to deal with when she got into a mood. Glynda looked at Penny, who didn't react at being called 'The Puppet' in a negative way. One would expect her to be angry, or hurt that she was only being called by such a demeaning alias.

"The Puppet?" Ozpin asked, he knew that Naruto was called 'The Aigis' but he hadn't known the project name of the other synthetic person.

"Geppetto is my Father's name, and much like the legend of Pinocchio he created me to be his daughter... and despite how I have a consciousness... I am not a real girl, much like how Pinocchio is not a real boy... thus my Model Name is 'The Puppet'... fitting if I say so myself." Penny answered with a smile on her face. She had heard the old fairy tale from her creator, who shared the same name as the creator of Pinocchio in the old legends.

It also fit, because she used Gun/Swords that she controlled with strings.

A Puppet who used strings to control weapons, her alias was a befitting one for what she was.

"Yes... but please, do not refer to my student by such a demeaning alias. If you must call him anything, call him his name." Ozpin warned James, who nodded for a second.

"Oh yes, the Twin Rose, the Titan of Wind, the Asura, but I am fond of Aigis... a defender unrived." James admitted, and Ozpin's grip on his mug seemed to tighten for a moment as he became irritated with titles being thrown around so casually.

"James, that boy has gone through a tragic event, you will be respectful. This is not the time or place to have a contest of measuring information, like you are measuring your-" Glynda started to speak, and before she could compare James flaunting of his knowledge to grown men comparing their dicks, she was interupted.

"That will be enough... the mission?" Ozpin asked James, having calmed himself down.

"Yes... I suppose business would come before pleasure. It really is nice seeing you again Glynda." James flirted with Glynda ever so slightly, and she started to walk by him.

"I will give myself the pleasure of waiting... outside... away from you." Glynda told James, who seemed to smile at how she was being so annoyed with him. She stepped into the elevator, and the door closed behind her near instantly.

"Such a raging spitfire." James commented mostly to himself, while Ozpin cleared his throat.

"Leaving alone the temper of one of my staff, back on point?" Ozpin hinted, he was a very busy man after all and after this he had a busy day planned. He couldn't waste all of his time catering to James and his unique way of getting away with pissing off Glynda in such a way that she couldn't stand being around him for more than ten minutes at a time... maximum. Obviously this time it didn't last that long, but it was slightly amusing to see somebody get under her skin so well.

Penny didn't seem sure what was going on, but she smiled and enjoyed looking out of the giant window... and she could see Naruto hanging out with his friends with her keen eyes.

"Understood, the mission isn't that difficult. Exploration and exterimation of a previously mostly unexplored island far to the south. The mission is rather dangerous, we have sent many AK-40, AK-80, and even AK-130 there in the past, but without any luck in getting anything more than the perimeter of the island back." James explained the basis of the mission, pretty much what the entire mission was. It was simple, he wanted the teams sent to explore the island, find out if it had any rare resources or new types of Dust.

That and clear out any Grimm they find.

"I see, and you wish for only robots on this mission?" Ozpin asked a question he figured that he knew the answer too, but he still wanted to hear it for himself.

"Not this time, to get the best results, we have to compare what a robot can do to that of what a Huntsmen and Huntress can do. I wish for 1 extra team, and a fully trained Huntsmen to tag along and bring back their own results." James said logically, as if it were obvious... and it was obvious.

To get proper results on how much better robots were, his own opinion, he needed unbiased results from both man and machine.

Getting results from only untrained students would be biased, so he wanted a well trained team to go along, as well as a fully trained academy professor to tag along and get their own results.

"You really do want unbiased results?" Ozpin asked, looking for some kind of deeper meaning behind the action. James was a rather straightforward man, but everyone was hiding at least one thing.

"That is all, with unbiased results proving the superiority of human robots can lead to the prosperity of both humanity and faunus as a whole, the need for the risk of real people with fall." James stated, and he hadn't been hiding his reasons. He just didn't want anyone else to be sacrificed for the good of humanity, not when robots could become scrap for that same purpose... the difference... scrap could be turned into new robots... corpses couldn't be turned into new warriors.

If they could, James didn't want to meet the monster that believed that was the right way.

He greatly respected the dead who died honorably.

"While our opinions differ, I will arrange for it to be done." Ozpin said as he started to tap away on his scroll, which was directly linked to the mission board that students used to select missions for their teams.

He even restricted the mission to only students on certain years, and even then only the top students of those years would be allowed... so a select few groups out of each year.

"How about the teacher for this?" James asked, knowing that what Ozpin did only insured a highly trained student team, not a well trained teacher.

"Peter will do just fine, as he would say... _The Blood of a True Hunstmen runs in his Veins_... or something like that. Despite his appearances, he is well trained enough to make sure that everyone survives if things go... excuse my pun... south." Ozpin said, his light sense of humor coming into play. Despite how odd his choice seemed, only the best of the best of teachers were allowed to teach at his school.

Peter Port was assigned to teach a Grimm Studies class for a reason.

Fighting, understanding, classying, and studying Grimm were his forte. The man would be able to find the weakness to any Grimm that he came across soon after the initial clash of 'steel' as the man would put it. Hunting Grimm was a hobby for the man, which included him staying in heavily forested areas for weeks at a time with no contact with civiliazed people. He would survive off the fat of the land, and would stalk Grimm for however long he needed to in order to find the pack, and exterminate them.

The man was a boring person, but that was because he was a horrible story teller... and he often times exaggerated in some areas... but he was skilled enough to become a Beacon Teacher on Grimm Studies.

"Yes, I suppose he will do. Is the untrained team on their way now?" James asked Ozpin, who nodded after a moment.

"Glynda should be getting them now... and it looks like one of our more experienced teams has already accepted the mission." Ozpin informed James, who held his hands behind his back with with smirk on his face. To hear that an experienced team was going, inspired confidence in him that the mission would not only be a rounding success, but if the results were good... it would prove his own point flawlessly.

Comparing robots to newbies... those results would end in him appearing biased... and while he WAS biased towards the robot side... for results he wanted true proof that his side was superior.

The best way to prove who was the best, was to defeat the best in the results.

"May I ask, what team accepted the mission?" James asked, with Penny looking as Glynda outside of the tower seemed to talk to Naruto. She tilted her head in confusion, before she shrugged it off as a student and teacher talking about something she didn't understand.

"Team Coffee, a great team." Ozpin spoke with confidence, and James nodded for a second... he didn't know who they were of course, they weren't big names... really, some of the only actually famous people in Beacon at this time were Naruto Rose and Pyrrha Nikos whose skills were hailed as greater than even fully trained huntsmen.

That and the Schnee Heiress.

Of course, she was famous because she was literally one of the richest girls in the world.

"Mister Ozpin... sir... this island, what is it called?" Penny asked with a tilted head.

"The Isle of Demons, though we have strong reason to believe it was named that simply because the native people believed Grimm to be Demons. It is very cold on the Isle of Demons because of how far south it is. The island is West of Menagerie." Ozpin explained to Penny, there was a small series of islands south of Vale and west of Menagerie that was nearly always covered in snow.

The elevator door opened up, and Glynda came into the room with Naruto out of uniform, his full mechanical body on display.

"Yo Ozpin, ya wanted to see me?" Naruto asked, before he laid eyes on Penny, and she laid eyes on him for a second.

...

"Oh! Of all the people to be my little brother, I am so glad that it is my first friend! They say siblings always fight, but my sibling is my friend!" Penny said as she hugged Naruto tightly, their bodies clanging loudly together. Naruto raised an eyebrow, while Ozpin looked at his reaction carefully.

Naruto hugged Penny back after a moment, before he looked at Ozpin.

"Okay, explain?" Naruto asked, unsure what was going on.

"Naruto, this young lady was built by Mister Geppetto, the same man who built your own body. In a way, she and you share a father... but she was built first." Ozpin explained as simply as he could, both to save time, and because he was unsure if Naruto would appreciate him beating around the bush.

"Yes, we are family. Isn't that just a fantastic development that will grant us the richness of having family like us?" Penny asked, and Naruto sighed for a moment.

Well... he couldn't just say she wasn't his sister.

Naruto's blood was infused into his soul, so he was still the brother of Ruby and Yang, but Ozpin was correct. His body, which had been built by some guy named Geppetto, would indeed be related to this girl if that were true... and if she were built first, she would also be his elder robot sister in a way.

"Well looks like I have another sister... yeah." Naruto said without much enthusiasm in his voice, even though he actually was kind of happy he wasn't alone.

...

"THAT explains why we clang when we hugged!" Naruto exclaimed with a look of triumph on his face, finally knowing where the strange clang noise had come from earlier.

"Now that everyone knows each other, can I explain the mission to you?" James asked with a small smile of his own.

"No need, if I am right... Mister Rose already knows what the mission is." Ozpin said, and Naruto stuck his tongue out with a peace sign.

"You caught me, I stayed connected to my Scroll, and when a new mission popped up on the registry I knew about it, and all of the details... putting two and two together was easy." Naruto admitted, and James looked impressed.

"Very well then, you set out in 2 days." James stated, and Naruto nodded.

Two days was more than enough prep time.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

_**Mission Members**_  
_**Experienced Huntsman: Peter Port**_  
_**Experienced Student Team: Team Coffee; Coco Adel, Fox Alistair, Velvet Scarlatina, YaTsuhashi Daichi**_  
_**Rookie Student Team: Team Red King; Naruto Rose, Pyrrha Nikos, Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladona, Ruby Rose**_  
_**Robots: Penny Poletina, AK-130, AK-200, AP-290, (Naruto Rose)**_

_**Mission: Explore the Isle of Demons and bring back the results, Exterminate any Grimm found**_


	45. Chapter 45 The Boat is a Boat A BOAT

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

A boat.

That was the way they were going to get to the Isle of Demons, the one way that Naruto had wanted to avoid if possible. The boat they were going to be riding was safe, of course, and the front of it had a very thick amount of metal that would be used to break through ice... and underwater grimm if need be. It was a larger... small boat when compared to what they were expecting. Connected to the boat was an attachment that held cargo above the water, something that was useful seeing as there was a huge steel box with a lock on it waiting to be unlocked.

The boat had two rows of seats in the back, while the driver sat on top of the boat, and the front of it was open to anyone who wanted to stand... and get wet.

Heading out through the open ocean... for several hundred miles... with the air getting colder and colder through out their journey. Naruto wasn't the only person that was not looking forward to the ride.

Yang was throwing up over the edge of the boat, just like how Jaune got some heavy air sickness... Yang got some pretty bad ocean sickness. She would be like this for most of the trip, so Naruto wasn't expecting her to make much of a fuss. She wasn't the only person that was getting ocean sickness... Ruby was the same way, throwing up over the side of the boat. Ocean sickness ran in their family, and it was usually a pretty bad case for most of them. Naruto never had it, since he usually loved riding in boats on the ocean.

The Uzumaki was still inside of him, his spiritual desire to be on the open ocean, surrounded by water.

"Blaaaaaaarg!/BLAAAAAAARG!" Ruby and Yang threw up in perfectly sync, thankfully none of it got on board the boat, so nobody had to avoid any puddles of sick on the floor like they did when Jaune threw up in the aircraft. Naruto would be with them, patting them on the backs, but he didn't want to get close to the edge of the boat. He simply did not feel comfy doing that.

He had no feet, his legs ended in a different shape of foot.

He was also on a rocking boat, where even a person with normal feet could haVe trouble staying standing.

Peter was at the front of the boat, trying to look as cool as he could by just standing there and looking out at the ocean. He was dressed as he normally was, but he did have a lifejacket over his torso just in case he fell overboard, completely ruining the image he was making for himself with his safety procaution.

Naruto was wearing five lifejackets through, and he had three floaties on each arm, 2 on each leg, and a ring around his middle.

"Hey, why are you so wrapped up like that?" The leader of Team Coffee asked, a very pretty older girl that was sitting with her legs crossed in front of her. She was obviously the Queen of Fashion of the group, having strangely cut brown hair with a single red/orange highlight on a single lock of hair. She wore sunglasses, and she wore a light brown top with a black cloth around her stomach. She had some belly showing, and had a feathered color with a black scarf. She wore a black berret, and black pants with fancy boots, as well as a golden belt with golden bullets. Her weapon was a black handback she carried with a single hand, though it was on the ground.

She was the rumored person who had a Gatling Gun as a weapon, a Golden Gatling Gun apparently.

Coco Adel, and she was the same height as Pyrrha at 6 feet tall. She had an aura of somebody you didn't want to piss of, and her arm was wrapped around Velvet... who was sitting next to her with a lifejacket on.

There were two more people, Fox Alistair and Yatsuhashi Daichi, both of them being male.

Fox Alistair was a dark skinned, one of the few black people Naruto had seen in this world actually... no racism there. Most people from Vale were pale or light skinned, and many Faunus were the same. He didn't see too many black people, one of his best friends in his previous life was a black dude, so no racism. Fox was 2 inches taller than Coco, Naruto knew this exactly because of his eyes calculating height.

The guy had dark orange hair, and wore a sleeveless dark orange vest showing his muscled, scarred arms/ The guy had wrist blades as his weapon, and he wore black pants. The guy had no pupils, or even irises... the guy was completely blind. Naruto could see that much with ease, even without the fact his eyes confirmed it for him.

He was an Aura Fighter, a person who used their Aura as their weapon for the most part, similar to what Ren was.

The next person... was a giant compared to even his teammates.

Yatsuhashi Daichi, a person whose name was descended from the same language as Naruto's own name. The guy stood at over 7 feet tall, and he had super short black hair that didn't really go further than half an inch off his hair, and super thick eyebrows. The man was tan skinned, and athletic looking. He had a long and short sleeved green robe, one long and one short, and a black shirt underneath it. He had an armored leather belt over his stomach, and brown pants. The guy's weapon was an orange greatsword nearly as tall as he was himself, and was two handed in use... it was even dual edged, and ended in a hoo, shape.

Neither Fox or Yatsuhashi were known for being big talkers though.

"I used to be able to swim, until I took an explosion to the body. Or haven't you noticed my body?" Naruto asked sarcastically, and Fox smiled to himself.

"I think you look great." Fox said, and Naruto smiled at him for a second, before he remembered that without irises or pupils that Fox was blind.

"Hahaha... unless you are deaf as well, then you would notice my voice is a mix between robot and human. How much do you think I weigh?" Naruto asked Coco, while also showing her understood the joke that Fox had told.

"Not much, you are a tiny little thing." Coco said to Naruto, since she had a good 6 inches over him in height. Naruto's body was created to be compact, thin, graceful, a body that was quick and hard to hit at the same time. He was built with tons of weapons that could easily fit in his body in their compact forms... but that didn't change how much they weight.

The metal that made of Naruto's body was not only strong, but the weapons that were in him were also heavy.

Pyrrha snorted for a moment at the comment from Coco, even she would admit that Naruto was small, but he couldn't help it either. She rather liked it about him, even though she knew that if he punched you... then you were pretty much going to have something broken.

Coco was lucky that Naruto could take jokes pretty well.

"Of course, he is my little brother!" Penny bragged with a smile on her face from the cargo, with the two robots next to her. They were riding on top of the crate that was carrying the AP-290, the actually driver of that impressive mecha suit was the very same person that was steering the boat.

Blake was nearby Naruto, staying out of the reach of the water splashing on board.

"Brother?" Velvet questioned with a tilted head, before there was a large splash that soaked the entire Team Coffee. Naruto laughed to himself, while Fox was startled by the unexpected water. Yatsuhashi didn't react much, while Coco just crossed her arms and gave Naruto a raised eyebrow for how he was laughing.

"Don't ask, long story short, we were made by the same person. Anyway, being made of metal... and being created with tons of large, metal weapons compacted into my body... I am very heavy. Being made of metal, I don't like my odds in swimming." Naruto admitted without much of an awkward look, because it was true. He was a robot, and last time he checked, metal didn't float so well.

"I can see how that would-" Fox started, before Naruto shot a bullet of aura up into the air, with Fox jumping into a battle position.

"I don't like Yang's shitty puns, and I don't like shitty blind jokes from a blind guy. That gets old real fast." Naruto told Fox, who had the decency to loo sheepish for the joke he was going to make.

"How much do you weigh exactly?" Coco asked Naruto, who mentally checked his own weight... which was displayed in front of him, in only his own vision.

"If you want an exact number, I weight 812 pounds... so nearly 1000 pounds." Naruto answered, and Coco whistled. Yatsuhashi looked towards Penny, wondering if she weighed about the same as him. He had picked up the hints that she was a robot, because of the way Naruto was talking about them.

"Blaaaaaaaaarg!/BLABLAAAAABLAAAAAARGAAARG! How does my stomach still have ANYTHING left!?" Ruby and Yang shouted, though only Yang said any words after throwing up.

"You ate a big breakfast!" Pyrrha answered back at her, and Naruto chuckled to himself.

"What did she eat?" Penny asked from a fair distance away, and Naruto replayed all of the things he had seen her eating.

"A stack of pancakes, forced onto her by Nora... a plate of bacon... two glasses of milk... and I think she ate a bar of chocolate... which might have been a laxative I was planning on tricking Blake into eating." Naruto answered, and Blake looked at him with a glare.

"You wanted to what?" Blake asked Naruto with a frown on her face.

"I can't say, or I might embarass you in front of them... it has to deal with your... you know what and how it is making you... something." Naruto trailed off, and Blake blushed brightly and looked away.

Naruto was helping her with the constipation caused by her being on a rather harsh period.

"What did I eat!?" Yang screamed at him when she registered that she had eaten a whole bar of chocolate laxative.

"Oh zip it! You are throwing it up right now, and this boat has a bathroom on it." Naruto said back at her, and her cheeks bulged, before she and Ruby both leaned over the railing.

"Blaaaaaaaarg!" The two girls barfed in sync.

"Your family... is weird, like really weird. You on the other hand... are you a nudist?" Coco asked with her sunglasses tilted down, looking at Naruto's technically unclothed body. Naruto did have his scarf around his neck, but he had taken off the lifejackets... leaving him with the floaties.

"No... my torso has this thing that looks like a shirt." Naruto said as he pointed to his chest covering.

"I am king of the world!" Peter yelled into the waves, and nobody paid him any attention.

"I wonder if the Isle of Demons has a rad clothing store, I would love to find a rare piece of clothing." Coco muttered to herself, while Naruto looked at Velvet.

For a shy girl... she dressed in a way that drew the eyes of men.

She had on a black bodysuit, skintight... with the feet tipped in golden metal on the heels and toes. She wore brown short shorts with golden lining on it, and those were super tiny. She also wore a super tiny, loose, top of the same color, one that left her entire belly exposed, only the black bodysuit covering her... and even then her bellybutton was visible.

'I remember back in my time, women didn't dress like this.' Naruto thought with a bit of annoyance. It seemed that this world, women were less afraid to show off their bodies... of course, his own world had some women that dressed in rather... untraditional ways, but never to this extent... not counting Ino.

"I wonder what kinds of foods there will be." Velvet wondered with a small smile on her face. Naruto looked at her closely, before he noticed that unlike Blake... whose teeth in general were a bit sharper at the canines, not larger by sharper... Velvet didn't have canines. Instead of canines, all of her teeth were made for grinding.

She was actually a herbavore, a true herbavore... but he had a feeling that she did eat meat when she wanted to.

"Hey Velvet, where is your weapon?" Pyrrha asked with a raised eyebrow, everyone else had their weapons at the ready, and Velvet opened her mouth to answer and reached next to her.

...

"I... I forgot my weapon in our room." Velvet said, her ears falling down into a submissive position. Yatsuhashi gave her a pat on the back, while Coco snickered at her.

"Velvet is an adept Mage-type fighter, but she needs her box." Coco answered, and the driver, a man in his late 40s with brown hair in a crew cut mixed with gray... standing about 6'3" in height, with a swimmers build, whistled.

"Mage types... rare, but I wouldn't suggest using any of that on the Isle of Demons... you may be burned at the stakes for it. I heard rumors... the people of that place... are savages. Names Lumber Yard... but call me Woody." Lumber said with a grin on his face.

"Savages?" Velvet asked with a fearful tone to her voice.

"Maybe, don't know... rumors were there was a man that returned from that place... about 200 years ago... said something about paradise for... of... with... something women. Don't know much other than that, old legend." Lumber said with a grin on his face. Nobody said anything, and Naruto closed his eyes.

"Wifi Connection... Setup... Linking to Cross Continental Transmit... Story of the Island of Demons... downloaded." Naruto said, his voice more robotic than human while he was walking. His eyes glowed brightly while he was talking, and he closed them again, before he opened them up.

'He comes with Wifi?' Everyone thought with raised eyebrows.

Learn something new everyday.

"The Legend of the Village of Women on the Isle of Demons, documents were dismissed as the ramblings of a drunk man, the state of the man when he was found." Naruto told them with a bored look on his face, before everyone blinked and looked at his sudden change in heart at the subject.

"Well, what is the legend?" Blake asked, now suddenly interested in it.

"The legend goes that a group of Huntsmen went to the Isle of Demons expecting to be able to map it out, there skills were great and their numbers were in the dozens. The exact number, 59, and they were armed with the finest shields and swords. The man said that when they ventured to the West side of the Island, they ecnountered a village of only woman... they were welcomed with open arms. They were fed like kings, and given a grand feast... but the leader of the hunt Adonis-" Naruto started his story, and Pyrrha frowned deeply, but said nothing. Suddenly she seemed to have no interest in the story, something that Naruto found very strange.

'Of course... that person.' Pyrrha thought, knowing who Naruto was talking about.

"Adonis met with the leader of the village, Artemis. She greeted him, and while she did that, the women of the village seduced the men of the hunting party. Drunk on food, wine, and women they were helpness... after the men were used for their seed, they were tied up in the middle of the village. In the morning, Adonis woke to find his men tied up. Artemis was a strange woman, apparently she had the strange Semblence to turn men into women... so she gave them a choice... become women, or be fed to Grimm." Naruto told the story with a bored tone to his voice. Blake was listening closely, while Pyrrha frowned deeper and leaned against the railings.

"Blaaaaaaaaaarg!"

That was either Ruby or Yang, couldn't tell who.

"So, what did they chose?" Yatsuhashi asked, speaking for the first time since they met, wondering what happened to the men.

"Adonis tells that half of his men were fed to a strange beast with pitch black fur, one great eyes in the middle of it's head, and a mouth on it's stomach... it had the strongest bone armor... it was over 6 foot tall, and it reaked ot death... it was called Mapinguari... it was one of the strange beasts... Grimm that the Amazonians had captured. Half of the men were devoured by this creature, who grew more powerful with each person it was fed... and the other half, in their fear... became women... The Mapinguari escaped it's cage, and attacked the Amazionians, but it was fought by Adonis, who impressed Artemis, and was given a raft of driftwood to escape the island with... end of story." Naruto told them, because the story wasn't that long to begin with.

The men went to the island, they got drunk off their asses, fucked women, then got fucked up... before they were either killed or turned into the very gender they fucked with.

"... That is it... nothing else?" Coco asked, not very pleased with the ending of the story.

"It isn't a happy story, but nobody believes the guy. He was drunk off his ass, and Adonis was a well known liar. There is a rumor that instead of the legend, the man was drunk, sank his boat on accident, killing his men. In his embarssment he created a story... the Isle of Demons is shrouded in mystery." Naruto admitted to not liking the story very much himself. He had a flair for the dramatic, and he couldn't find it in himself to think that this story had any real truth behind it.

It just didn't seem possible to him.

"So... either become a woman, or die?" Velvet wondered out loud, trying to figure out why the men had chosen to stay men and die.

"Oh! I didn't know about that!" Penny exclaimed, still a fair distance away from them.

"The ramblings of a drunk." Naruto said with a frown on his face, and Pyrrha gave him a hard look.

"That 'drunk' just happens to be a member of MY family, thank you very much." Pyrrha said to Naruto, who looked away from her.

"Blaaaaaaaaarg!"

"Seriously, how do you have so much in you!?" Ruby shouted, meaning that the person throwing up was Yang.

"I don't even know!" Yang shouted back at her, and Naruto chuckled for a moment.

"Is it me, or is it getting colder?" Coco asked as she looked at her breath, and Lumber nodded to them.

"Cold front, down here those are regular. Destination is in another hundred miles, so we will be there is two hours." Lumber said with a large grin on his face.

Naruto frowned for a moment, before his fingers turned into guns. Naruto fired some shots into the water, before a shark tried to jump on the boat. Naruto shot the shark dead in seconds, and it landed in the water on the other side of the boat.

"Shit!?" Blake shouted in shock when she saw the huge fish, and everyone else was surprised at that.

"How did you know that was there?" Velvet asked Naruto, and he touched his exhaust fans like they were ears.

"My body naturally calculates and tracks biorythms of any beings within a certain distance from myself as long as I don't have interferance. I can moniter heartbeats, and the strength of those heartbeats... using that, I can locate anything with a heartbeat around me. I felt the heartbeat of the shark because it was strong enough to register in my head." Naruto said as he continued to tap on his head.

"Can you sense out heartbeats?" Fox asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I can turn this feature off if I want." Naruto admitted, since it was strange for him to constantly be monitering everyones body.

"Wow, gotta hand it to you... you are one overglorified heart moniter." Coco joked around lightly with him, and he twitched.

"Bite my shiny metal ass." Naruto told her with his eyebrow twitching, and Blake balled her fist and tapped it against his rear end. There were loud sounds of fist hitting metal, and Blake looked at Coco.

"I wouldn't try it if I were you, he has buns of steel." Blake made a joke of her own.

"HA-BLAAAAAAAARG-DAMNIT!?" Yang shouted, after she laughed and threw up in that order.

This was going to be a LONG trip!

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

_**SPECIAL NOTE: PLEASE READ IT!**_

BlackMagic622 has made a Reading Naruto the Scythe Master story, and if you like this story of mine, I hope that you go read that story as well. Favorite it, Follow it, and hopefully leave some nice supportive reviews.

Also: I was asked for permission to do the story by BlackMagic622 and I gave my full permission and support for this story. If you have a favorite story of mine you wish to make a reading of, just ask me.


	46. Chapter 46 The Isle of Demons

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**This is MY plot, just because I include things not from Canon RWBY does not make it filler. ANY chapter that is part of the main story is NOT filler.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

When one expected to go to an island in the ocean, a person expected the weather on said island to be rather... tropical. Many people expected that weather to be warm, sunny, and altogether pleasant to wear a bikini in. They expected nice weather where you would be able to sit naked on the beach, sitting in the sand, your feet in the water... and feeling the sun's rays on your privaTe parts as you got more tanned than ever before.

There were beaches on the Isle of Demons.

If you got naked on those beaches, you would not be getting more tan.

If you got naked on the Isle of Demons, then forget getting a tan. You would be lucky if you didn't freeze, turn blue, and have your last moments on Remnant become a statue of your frozen foolishness.

The Isle of Demons... was cold.

It was near the bottom of the world, one of the coldest places to exist... period. If you didn't pack warm, then you were fucked up the ass with the biggest, thickest, and most spike covered dildo in the world, and you were fucked raw and hard. You did not come to the Isle of Demons without heavy clothes.

Unless you were immune to the cold.

Like Naruto, Penny, AK-130, and the AK-200... machines who were unbothered by the cold.

"Damn... looks like the sea water froze the AP-290's crate shut... frozen solid too. I can get it unstuck, but it will take a few hours... you kids go on ahead, I will take care of this here." Lumber said as he got out what appeared to be an axe that was used by lumberjacks. It then clicked in Naruto's head that Lumber was named after the Red Riding Hood fairy tale where the Lumberjack comes and cuts the wolf open.

Guy was built for it, that was for sure.

"How are you not freezing?" Yang asked Ruby, who seemed pretty fine with the cold.

Her regular clothes, despite being strange in appearance, were pretty well off when it came to the cold. Her top was triple layered, so while she got hot easier, she didn't get as cold as quickly. She wore stockings of course, but her cloak helped her cover her body and protect her from the cold.

"You make fire, WHY are you cold?" Yang was asked an important question by Ruby, who seemed to be amused by Yang covering her chest with her arms.

"I need to be angry, or take dama-" Yang started, before Naruto punched her in the face and knocked her to the ground.

...

"That enough damage?" Naruto asked Yang, and his answer came in the form of Yang's hair igniting on fire. Yang stood up and brushed the sand off her clothes, before she grinned at him and gave him the ever popular thumbs up.

"My face is going to bruise, but that is going to last me two hours at least." Yang said with a grin on her face, even though her cheek was already starting to swell up a bit.

"Glad to help, call me if you need to charge up on damage again." Naruto told her with a smile on his face.

"I am kind of cold-hiccup-!" Penny said, before she hiccuped lightly, everyone right away could tell that she was lying... and that apparently she seemed to hiccup when she told a lie.

"Liar, we don't get cold... but my body does register the temperature as below 0 degrees celsius.. exactly -10 degrees actually. It must suck to be you guys." Naruto said as he looked at the humans, and two Faunus, of the group. Blake seemed to be the most affected by the cold, even though she was wearing a thicker black coat over her clothes. Nobody had expected it to be this cold, those who weren't naturally attuned to the cold like Ruby.

Coco seemed just fine actually.

Coco noticed his stare, before she smirked.

"These clothes are not only high fashion, but also amazingly functional. Keeps in heat great." Coco bragged, and the AK-200 started to examine a rock on the beach. Naruto wondered what it was doing, before he took the rock away from it. Naruto's pupil turned green, and light actually came from his pupil and examined the rock.

The rock was a bright green color, but it had dark orange areas on it.

The area on the beach around the rock was covered in a strange glass substance.

"Sir, this mineral is Green Dust that has been stricken by lightning." The AK-200 told Naruto in a completely robotic voice.

"I'll take it back with us." Naruto said as he placed the rock inside of the samples case that he had hanging from his waist. Naruto zipped the pack back up, before he looked around. Naruto sighed to himself, before the steam started to come out of his exhaust fans, which began spinning at high rates. Naruto rubbed the back of his head, while Velvet and Blake stood inside of the steam that was coming out of his head.

"Aaaaaaaah~." Blake and Velvet moaned in comfort, finding the heated steam to extremely comforting.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you could do that with the water you have stored inside of you... He also comes with a Salt Water purifier." Ruby said with a cute giggle, tapping the side of her head like she didn't just forget something important. Naruto did have a storage unit inside of his body that served the purpose of storing water, and converting salt water into fresh water fit for human consumption.

Sometimes she forgot stuff.

"Don't forget that kind of stuff!" Yang yelled at Ruby with a comical expression of rage on her face.

Oh yeah, her Semblence had her easier to anger as well.

'Hmmm? I can feel 2 seperate biorhythms within a 20 meter radius of me... over there.' Naruto thought as he looked near the snow covered forest. He looked behind a close together set of trees, which were behind some thick bushes. His eyes gazed at the spots, and he was already sure that they weren't Grimm. Grimm either attacked people, or they didn't attack people. They didn't stalk their prey, or at least the Grimm Naruto knew didn't do that. The Floramander had attacked the second they had been affected by the toxins.

The Floramander had a body though that was affected by cold, so it couldn't survive in these areas.

It would either have to be an Ursa or a Beowolf, those types of Grimm trhived in cold areas.

"Detecting several-" The AK-130 started to say, before Naruto punched it right through the chest, completely deactivating it. Naruto wasn't the only one that reacted in destroying the old fashioned machine, the AK-200 and Penny had both attacked the machine, shocking everyone at the robot on robot violence.

"You sensed it too?" Penny asked Naruto, who nodded, but was surprised that the AK-200 had acted to prevent the watchers from learning that they had been caught.

"Robot mutany!" Ruby called out in shock, and Naruto palmed his face.

"My dear boy, what explaination can you have for doing that?" Peter asked them, and Naruto looked at him for a second, before he turned away.

"I am leader of this mission, I was just doing what needed to be done. I can't answer why right now, you might find out soon." Naruto said without even hinting at the people in the bushes and behind the trees. Despite enhanced hearing, Blake and Velvet were also in the dark about the people hiding, showing that they were skilled in hiding from... animals as well.

Blake and Velvet had animal-level hearing, if these people were able to hide from them, then they were well skilled hunters who hunted normal animals.

There was no way that a normal Faunus or Human would be able to sense them.

"Hey! The General wanted all machines back to report the results!" Lumber called out, and Naruto ignored him.

He would report the result, the AK-130 was inferior in every way. Naruto had destroyed it, because it had nearly given away the fact that they were being watched, alerting the watchers to the fact they knew they were there. That was why no AK-130 had ever gotten to explore the inside of the island, because it messed up and got destroyed by a startled hunter.

"Naruto, is something wrong?" Pyrrha asked him sincerely, and he shook his head.

"Nothing is wrong." Naruto said, leaving out the part that he was starting to believe that part of the legend wasn't as wrong as he believed. Naruto sensed another steady heartbeat enter his sensing radius, showing that the potential enemy numbers were increasing.

"Brother?" Penny asked Naruto, with Yang and Ruby both frowning a little at the way Penny so casually called Naruto her brother.

"Lets move out, and remember my forest rules." Naruto said as he turned around and started to walk towards a section of the forest that didn't have any life signs coming from it. Naruto wasn't surprised when his allies started to follow behind him, he WAS the official leader of this mission after all. It was up to him to make the major choices in the mission, the people soon caught up with him, with Coco walking by his side... and Pyrrha on the other side thanks to their longer steps they caught up quicker. Yatsuhashi had a more sedate pattern to his steps, so he hung out near the back of the group... but he was on full alert.

"Hey, you seem serious." Coco told him with a smirk on her face.

"Naruto, I think we are being followed." Pyrrha whispered when she felt a small source of iron following them slowly through the woods, her Semblence reacting a little to the sources of metal. She whispered it so quietly that only Naruto and Coco heard her, but Coco seemed to glance around, her eyes covered by her sunglasses. Naruto released a burst of steam from the sides of his head, covering up the sound of what he was about to say.

"3 beings are following us." Naruto said as he used the steam as a cover for his head movement. Naruto switched his vision, and he located 3 signifigant sources of heat. The being with the most heat stood at over 7'5" in height, a giant even taller than Yatsuhashi, was was wearing what appeared to be animal fur based on the shape of the heat on it. It was a woman, that much was for sure... and an atheletic one based on how much higher her heat was around her core muscles... she didn't have any unneeded fat.

The same with the second source, who stood at 6'7" in height.

The third one was 7'0" feet tall, and crouched down and moving slowly through the bushes. They were all equipped with swords and shields, the sources of iron that Pyrrha had felt moving around.

All female, based on the shape of their bodies, given to him based on how the heat came off of them.

His vision switched back, and Naruto turned his head back to facing ahead once the steam cleared and he could no longer hide his movements with the steam. It didn't seem that they were noticed by the women, and nobody else in the group noticed them moving around. The women were silent, not making a single sound as they moved. Coco gripped her weapon's handle tightly, preparing for battle. Penny seemed to be ready for a fight as well, while the AK-200 raised it's weapon at the ready.

Pyrrha had her sword in hand, ready for a fight should it come to that.

Not even knowing about the threats, everyone else seemed to take the hint that danger was near and got their weapons out. Ruby stuck with her sniper form of her weapon, while everyone else took up more close combat forms.

"Huh? It appears that some foolish Grimm are tracking us!" Peter called out when he saw some partially hidden tracks only half-way coming out of the bushes.

That did it.

The bushes moved, and 3 figured clad in the skin of bears wearing what appeared to be the masks of Grimm... obviously fakes made from wood, but freaking scary, came at them with weapons held high. They were all pale skinned, but they wore wolf fur pants that ended with the at their feet, which had on animal pawprint boots. They wore no shirts... period, but their breasts were covered by the arms of the bear skins they wore... not Ursa skins, but true bear skins.

They were headed towards Fox, Yatsuhashi, and Peter. Yatsuhashi easily blocked a strike, while Fox was tackled to the ground by the silent killer, having not even heard her coming or felt her. Peter took out his blunderbuss, before he blocked a strike as well.

"Nobody move, or he gets his throat cut!" The tallest of the women called out as she held her sword pointed down at Fox, who had his hands raised in surrender. Even he could feel the point of the sword touching his adams apple, drawing a little blood.

"Naruto, use your rocket punch!" Ruby called out, and Naruto looked at her like she was stupid.

"I don't have a Rocket Punch." Naruto told her, before his right fist shot off of his body like a jet and smashed into the woman holding Fox down. She was knocked off of him, while Naruto looked to see Ruby holding her scroll.

...

"You have a ROCKET PUNCH!?" Yang called out in shock, and Naruto wasn't sure how to respond to that. Naruto was even more shocked when the beacon went off, and his fist came back to him and he didn't even notice it... until it smashed into HIS face before he could catch it. Naruto was knocked down into the snow, and one of the women came towards him.

Coco got in her way and smacked her in the face with her handbag... there was a crack, and the second woman was defeated and knocked to the ground.

"I have a rocket punch..." Naruto said in annoyance as he clicked his forearm and fist back into place on his body.

Learn something new every day.

"Phoebe, Otrera!" The third woman proclaimed as she picked up her comrades, showing a high level of strength. Naruto and Ruby moved as one, their scythes out, before they stopped when their scythe blades wrapped around her waist.

"Move-" Ruby started, and Naruto prepared to finish the threat.

"-and get bisected." Naruto warned her, and the woman raised her hands up in surrender like Fox had done.

"Well that was exciting!" Peter said with an amused tone to his voice. Naruto palmed his face, as did everyone else. Blake was surprised when one of the women kicked her in the shin, showing she was only pretending to be knocked out. Ruby was tripped and shoved into the ground, while Naruto caught the woman's fist and elbowed her in the stomach.

Pyrrha elbowed the other woman in the back of the neck.

Yang slammed her fist into the third woman's spine at nearly the same time.

The three women fell to the ground, and the last thing they saw while awake were three fists coming down at them from above.

Then they were knocked out, and Naruto gave Peter a look that showed he was not amused.

"From now on... get with the program, they were following us. They attacked, because they knew they had been discovered." Naruto told Peter, who nodded his head.

"... I knew that." Peter said lamely, showing that he had honestly thought the fake animals prints had been from real animals.

"I guess the legend was true." Penny said with an excited tone to her voice, while the AK-200 pointed it's weapon down at them and prepared to execute them. Naruto's eyes widened, as did others, at the sudden violent reaction from the robot. Blake swung her sword, and cut the robot in half, finishing off the second robot, without a soul that is, that day. Everyone sighed in relief, while Naruto took his scarf and used it to tie up the hands of the women.

"Looks like we have some tour guides." Ruby said with her ever excited voice showing that even in this situation she could find the silver lining.

'Looks like Adonis might not have been telling a lie.' Naruto thought, before he slapped one of the women in the face, forcing her to wake up at the rough treatment.

"Where... who are you strangely dressed people?" The woman questioned, and Naruto got down on her level and stared her in the eyes.

"Why did you attack us?" Naruto asked her in return, not answering her question. The woman, Phoebe apparently, turned her head at the other men of the group, before she looked back at Naruto.

"We saw your vessel during our scouting, and we prepared to follow you when you landed. The round man gave us away, so we planned to take you by force to our village." Phoebe came out and said what she was planning, and Naruto stood up and dusted the snow off his body.

"Okay then... we will go to your village, we need to anyway to get out mission done." Naruto said, since what she wanted, and what they needed to do, lined up together perfectly it only made sense that they play along with it... for now. Nobody voiced any complaints against his choice, while Penny seemed to look at the tied up women as Naruto untied their hands.

The women started to stand up, and they gestured for them to follow.

"This is a bad idea." Blake spoke for the first time in awhile, and Naruto nodded.

"It is either go with them, showing we mean no harm... or kill them to prevent them from attacking us in greater numbers. Penny, your option?" Naruto asked his fellow leader for the mission.

...

"I wish to pay a visit to these fine ladies village!" Penny said with a large smile on her face, wanting to see everything the world had to offer.

"There you have it, how about you Ruby?" Naruto asked his sister, and she looked at him for a second.

"I'm game for some touring." Ruby told him, and he looked at Pyrrha.

"I trust you." Pyrrha told him before he even had to ask her, and Yang crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I'll just kick their butts if they attack us again, so I'm game." Yang said roughly as they followed after the tall women. Naruto looked at Team Coffee, and Peter as well, who all seemed to be following without complaints.

"What could go wrong." Coco said, and Naruto would pale if he could.

Fuck.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Read the Initiation Test to remember why Naruto didn't like Coco saying 'what could go wrong'**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	47. Chapter 47 Learn or Repeat History

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Eat! Drink! Be happy travellers! This is a time of celebration, welcoming outsiders into our village once again!" A young, looking, woman called out when Naruto and the teams were escorted into the middle of the all women village. She was without a doubt the most beautiful of the women in the village... of 40 women... 47 women when Naruto actually did a head count. All of the women seemed similar in looks, maybe because they were from the same kind of tribe... or maybe it was the fact all of their faces were covered by masks.

Basically, you had to tell them apart by their breast sizes and how tall they were.

The woman in front of him though was shorter, only 6 feet tell, with moon pale skin and auburn hair that she had pulled by into a ponytail. She wore armor that was a near perfect match for Pyrrha's armor... actually, she looked like she could be related to Pyrrha. The woman had bright silver eyes that looked like moons, and her body looked like a match for Pyrrha's body.

Instead of red and brown as her color theme, she had it turned into white and silver.

'I don't trust you.' Naruto thought as he looked at the woman.

'I don't like you.' Pyrrha thought with a frown on her face as she looked at the woman.

'I want to be your friend.' Penny thought with a smile on her face as she waved at the woman.

'I wonder why you look like Pyrrha.' Blake thought with a glance between Pyrrha and the woman.

'Momma likes what she sees, if she were tanner and had darker red hair... and green eyes... and had her hair styled a little different... holy crap she looks like Pyrrha!' Yang thought in shock as she stared between the woman and Pyrrha.

"I am Naruto Rose, and this is my sisters Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long... and Penny Polentina. My teammates Pyrrha Nikos and Blake Belladonna... and my other temporary teammates Coco Adel, Fox Allistair, Yatsuhashi Daichi, and Velvet Scarlatina... and Peter Port." Naruto introduced everyone to the woman, and he forced a friendly expression on his face. The woman seemed way to comfy in their presence for some odd reason, and Naruto wasn't picking up the usual biorhythm from her. She had an extremely slow heartbeat, and her the waves he was picking up from her were strange... and she had an aura to match his own in size.

"Welcome, my name is Hera, now rest yourself... a feast will be prepared in your honor." Hera said, and Naruto analyzed her voice... and she was lying. Naruto looked at her closely, before he saw a name etched into the silver bow and arrow set on her back.

Artemis.

Artemis... the same Artemis from legend, the woman that had the Semblence thjat let her turn men into women at her whim.

The many women of the village started to come towards them, and everyone was led towards a long table with enough chairs to fit over a 100 people with ease. Naruto didn't take his eyes off Artemis... but he did notice that this one area on the entire island was warm. Fruits grew on the trees, and small animals wondered about. When everyone was seated... strangely apart from each other where they wouldn't be able to communicate with ease.

It was strange... but Naruto, Coco, and Pyrrha were all seated close by where Artemis sat down, like she had words that she wanted to say to them alone.

Artemis waved her hand, and like magic... no... Mage-work. Naruto could see that she had Dust in her hand, she was manipulating the element of Light... the food had always been on the table, waiting for them to eat. It had been prepared before they got there, but to make herself seem like a Goddess she bent to go through the food, thus making it truly invisible to them. Now that she stopped manipulating the light, they could see the food... and it gave off the illusion that she was a being of almighty power.

It was only his robotic eyes replaying her image, analyzing her skills and taking note of any abnormalities for him that allowed him to see this.

Even Penny was not able to see this, because he had many technologies about him that she did not have... he was the upgrades version of her with many systems that she did not have.

"Pyrrha, I am sorry for calling that man a drunk." Naruto said to Pyrrha, and she smiled at him.

"Oh, he is a drunk... or so I was told. I didn't believe it either." Pyrrha told him with a slight smile on her face, and Artemis smiled across the table.

The village women were feeding many of the people, flirting with them, filling up their glasses with a berry scented liquid. They listened to what everyone was saying, and they all seemed to be wearing flowers around their necks. Naruto blinked when 3 more women placed necklaces of flowers around thier necks as well, something that was happening all around the table.

'These flowers... Lavender, a flower based aphrodisiac that stimulates sexual desire in men. Has sedative and relaxing properties. Chamomile, relaxes brain of men and women, and arouses men. Orchids, lust stimulating flowers. The Guarana, a flower that not only increases sexual desire, endurance, and strength, but also increases hormones in men and women... and increases good feelings. The Passionflower, harmless to men but a strong aphrodisiac in women. Morning glory, acidic that create heightended vaginal contractions and movements to create a higher sense of pleasure during sex... and Poppyflower! The scent alone sends a rush of euphoria, and makes the user sleep deeper after sex or just when sleeping... all of these flowers in these necklaces are aphrodisiacs!' Naruto thought as he ran every single flower used to make the necklace around their necks in the database after setting up his own internal Wifi connection, and downloading the information.

He and Penny, robots, were unaffected by things like aphrodisiacs because their brains were not chemical based and thus could not be affected by things that used that as a base... but everyone else was human.

"So, Pyrrha, I just love your hair." Artemis said as she ate a meal that was very different than the many plates of food in front of everyone else.

Naruto could see why too, the food and drink on the table were very... very bad for them to eat, and not in the poison way.

The meats were rubbed with cayenne pepper, an aphrodisiac. That wasn't the only thing though, there were many bowls of almonds that were ready to be eaten. Many dishes were prepared with sliced mushrooms. Many different sizes of watermelons were sliced at the table, across many different plates, with sliced bananas surrounding the melons. Ginseng extract was inside of the drinks, which were 50% alchohol based on what Naruto was reading, and the flavor of the booze was being masked by some strongly scented berries and mint.

There were dozens of foods, and all of them were being served with the purpose of making them drunk, and horny as hell.

"Oh thanks, I try." Pyrrha said with a look towards Naruto, who had his arms crossed in front of him. The people of the village didn't know he was a robot yet, because they didn't know what a robot really was... and unlike the people of the outside world, Naruto's face alone made him seem like a human... with a strange body.

"So tell me travellers, what brings you to this humble island?" Artemis asked with a bright smile on her face.

"Then I was like WOOSH!" Ruby said, clearly getting tipsy. The girl was spinning on her feet, standing on her chair... and Naruto palmed his face.

Yang was drunk off her ass already, and Blake seemed to be blushing brightly with a heated look on her face. Blake was extremely affected by the food she was eating, the flowers around her neck, and the woman that was stroking the back of her neck while whispering in her ear. Peter was boosting proudly to a small group of women, his face burning red from either drinking or a blush.

Yatsuhashi was awkwardly covering the front of his pants with a blush on his face, two women on either side of him. Fox, with his enhanced sense of smell from being blind, was already looking for some action.

'You are all idiots... I even told you dumbasses the legend of the party that got everyone laid, and killed. Did you forget... no... they are so relaxed by the scents of the flowers, and the foods.' Naruto thought, taking back the idiot comment. Nobody was ABLE to remember the legend, because they were so relaxed by the warmth of the air, with the scents of the flowers and the tastes of the foods... and the booze in the drinks.

They were being seduced.

Even the women, strangely enough.

Velvet had her face on the table, having already passed out from sensory overload. When she woke up, she would be humiliated to find out that she was soaking wet with... cum down bellow. Naruto didn't want to be the one to tell her that she had came without a single person touching her.

"Oh Mister Port, so manly." One of a small group of women said as they started to lead Peter towards one of the many wooden cabins in the village. Naruto kept an eye on them with suspicion... but he didn't deny the man.

Naruto was not a cock block, at least, not on purpose.

Peter was making a mistake sure, but Naruto would bail him out of trouble when trouble came. If the man wanted to get himself into trouble by dropping his guard, then he still had to learn. Everyone had to learn, it came with age, but Peter was making a mistake and would have to deal with the aftermath of said mistake.

"Are you not hungry, Mister Rose?" Artemis asked Naruto, who looked at the food.

"Sorry, but I'm deathly allergic to this food." Naruto told her while looking her dead in the eyes. Pyrrha gave him a strange look as she ate the food, not sure what to make of his statement... while Coco looked up from her food as well.

...

'Damnit Pyrrha... damnit Coco.' Naruto thought at how two of the only other people, not counting his fellow robot, had already fallen so low. Half of their cups were empty, showing they had foolishly drunken from them.

Yatsuhashi was being led away by another group of women, who led him while giggling to themselves.

Once more, Naruto was not about to cock block his fellow man.

"Oh, I am sorry, is there a food you wish to eat?" Artemis offered Naruto, who looked at her with a strange smile.

'Not like I can enjoy eating.' Naruto thought to himself, before he opened his mouth to speak. "Sure, if you can find me beans." Naruto told her, and she looked at him.

Beans... a counter to aphrodisiacs because of their gas causing properties, he requested a food that she would never bring him.

"Sorry, but I have no clue what beans are." Artemis told him, her words being nothing more than a lie.

Fox was being taken away, a grin on his face as he had his own harem of women with him, going toward one of the cabins with his boner nearly ripping through his pants to get in on the action... and Naruto was not going to deny his boner the chance to pluck some flowers.

Bro code! Naruto would not cock block another man, no matter how much he knew that he should!

Rule 167: A bro may only ever stop a fellow bro from hooking up with a girl if, and only if, he is 100% sure that said girl is in fact a dude.  
Rule 110: A bro does not cock-block another bro for any reason.  
Rule 93: A Bro of a Bro is a Bro to you.  
Rule 77: A girl can be a bro if and only if...  
Rule 49: A bro shall not damage another Bro's chances to score with a chick.  
Rule 15: Bros cannot make eye-contact during a Devil's Three-way.  
Rule 11: A bro will not sleep with another bro's sister. However, a bro is allowed to be vocal about her level of attractiveness.  
Rule 2: A bro is always allowed to do something stupid as long as his bro's are doing it.

Those are all of the rules that apply to this very situation, rules that assured that Naruto could not stop anyone from getting laid. They were drunk and horny, but who they decided to have sex with was up to them.

"Hey... Nabluto... ya... ya gotta dick under all... machine stuff... dick machinery?" Coco asked, clearly drunk off her ass. Naruto raised an eyebrow, before he saw an equally drunk Pyrrha glaring at Coco with her eyes barely open.

Naruto looked at his other friends... and noticed that the women were avoiding those that seemed to be intent on drinking themselves under the table.

That, or there was no point in sleeping with the women when there was no chance of getting pregnant with them. They really were after the babies of the men, increasing their future numbers. They wanted nothing more than a quick series of fucks, with energy boosters and potency that would ensure the best chances of getting pregnant.

"Is this normal for humans?" Penny asked Ruby, who was next to her... before Ruby jumped onto the table.

"I'ma cat... BARK!" Ruby shouted loudly, before she started to sway... and then she fell back and landed on a turkey, right dead center so that her face fell right onto the meaty bird. Her body landed on various plates of food, and Naruto looked over at Yang.

"I'm Yang the Destroyer!" Yang shouted as she grabbed a chair and smashed it over Blake's face, who was knocked out instantly with the chair breaking. Yang roared to the heavens, before she kneeled over and puked on the ground... Yang walked a few steps away, before she fell over with her ass in the air... doggy style.

Ruby, Yang, and Blake were all knocked out cold.

Two by booze, and one via the wooden chair to her face.

"I'll take care of her!" Penny called out to him as she went to Blake and looked at the bruise right in the middle of her forehead. She was going to have the worst hangover of the group when she woke up in the morning, that much was for sure.

"Whooooooo!" Velvet was screaming, having woken up seconds later and on the table like Ruby had been.

"Take it all off!" Coco shouted at her with a drunken blush on her face, and Naruto snorted when Velvet started to strip. The girl was drunkingly moving around as she stepped out of her booty shorts and tossed them on top of the passed out Ruby... and she showed that she really was wearing black stockings and a black long sleeves shirt instead of the full bodysuit that he had thought... nope, that actually was full bodysuit.

She tossed her jacket on top of Ruby, before she danced... and fell over on top of Ruby, before she stumbled back to her feet.

"Get neked!" Pyrrha called out, even more drunk off her ass than Coco.

"Would you like something to drink?" Artemis asked Naruto, who had finished off his goblet of booze... but it wasn't like he was going to be affected by it. It just got stored away where he kept his water... which meant that he now had booze in his water supply.

"I'm good... bad Pyrrha." Naruto said as he tapped her on the forehead when she got a little more... physical, rubbing against him with her body.

"He-hiccup-y... Naruto... I wanna... lets have a... I gots me a dildo... and I wants ta attach it... to you and ride you... lets invite... themz." Pyrrha said as she drunkenly pointed at a naked Velvet dancing in front of Coco, who slapped her ass. Naruto palmed his face in annoyance, before he looked at Artemis.

"Go ahead, don't let me stop you. Have your night of fun." Artemis told him, and he looked at Pyrrha.

"How drunk are you right now?" Naruto asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Heheh... wasted." Pyrrha told him, and Naruto looked between Coco, Velvet, and Pyrrha. Velvet was sitting in front of him staring down at him from above, she had the deepest blush on her face, and her jaw hung loose. She was drooling a little as she smiled at him and waved, while Naruto palmed his face.

"Ya only live once! Lets have a foursome!" Coco declared, and Naruto gave Artemis a strong look that had her recoil in shock at the strength behind his death glare.

...

"Wait, you bought a dildo?" Naruto asked in shock, and Pyrrha shook her head.

"I stoleded King Dongy from Yaaaaang before... here." Pyrrha said as she touched down on the ground, putting her head on his lap to do it.

"You're drunk Pyrrha, no." Naruto told her, and Pyrrha grabbed him by the arms and looked at him dead in the eyes.

She was drunk... but she was not that drunk.

"I knowz what I'm doin'... I wants you." Pyrrha told him, and Naruto pushed her off of him and gave her a hard look.

"No means no Pyrrha." Naruto told her, standing up so that he could look down at her. Velvet pushed him to the ground and hopped on him, even acting the part of the bunny.

"I wanna do it like bunnies!" Velvet said, and Naruto figured out how people got drunk.

Blake... the quiet drunk.  
Yang... the destructive drunk.  
Ruby... the happy drunk.  
Fox, Yatsuhashi, and Peter weren't drunk, they were tipsy and horny at this time... not full on drunk.  
Penny couldn't get drunk, like him.  
Velvet was a happy/horny drunk.  
Coco was simply a horny drunk.

"No! You can't has him ifs I can't did him!" Pyrrha said as she pushed Velvet off Naruto, while Coco hopped over the table and pushed both Pyrrha and Velvet on top of Naruto. She was chuckling as she stayed on top of them all, and Naruto gave a hard look to Artemis, who seemed stranegly amused by his 'resistance' to the drunk girl's seductions.

...

Wait... Pyrrha had brought along the King Dong.

She had been... planning on getting Naruto to have sex with her during the mission at some point.

'No, it doesn't matter... she is drunk! You won't take her first time when she is drunk!' Naruto lectured himself, because he wanted it to be romantic for Pyrrha. He had, had sex with a drunk Hinata many times AFTER they had gotten married, but that was different... he knew for a fact that Hinata actually wanted to have sex with him.

"Mine!" Velvet said as she planted a wet, sloppy kiss on his neck.

"Mine!" Pyrrha shouted out louder than her, and she accidently missed and kissed the dirt next to Naruto's head.

"I just wantz some action!" Coco whispered as she french kissed Velvet right in front of Naruto, who looked at this with wide eyes. Even wider eyes when Coco moved from kissing Velvet to french kissing HIM!

...

She had 3 glasses of that booze... there was enough booze flooding her system to kill a girl half her size.

Naruto pushed them all off of him, before he formed 4 arms out of aura that came out of his back. Naruto raised an eyebrow when something seemed to be a little off about his Semblence... for one... there was something strange coming out of his shoulder areas.

Two extra orange copies of his head had came out, along with the 4 arms.

Naruto blinked when he noticed that he was getting information out of the eyes of the other two heads.

'What is up with my Semblence?' Naruto thought with a frown as he forced the extra heads to vanish into nothing, and he used the arms to pick up the girls. Naruto started to walk towards a cabin, and the 4th arm picked up Velvet's clothes... the girl was a drunken stripper... but he didn't want her to walk naked through the village to get her clothes.

"OH! OH! AH! OOOOOH!"

The sounds of sex came out of a cabin that Naruto based by, and Naruto groaned in annoyance and moved passed the other two sex filled cabins before entering... a cabin that only had a bed inside of it, and placing the girls in it. Naruto grabbed Velvet's clothes, before he opened the neck WIDE and started at her feet, before he slipped the widened neck over her legs and started to put her clothes back on... before she kicked them off before he was even done.

She then grabbed him and pulled him onto the bed... and the Pyrrha joined in on the cuddling.

Then Coco rolled over Velvet and on top of them.

Then the girls seemed to pass out, leaving Naruto the only one awake.

Naruto pointed his hand at the door, waiting for anyone to come inside.

Nobody was getting the drop on him, not if he could help it!

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	48. Chapter 48 The True Isle of Demons

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Naruto sat on the floor, waiting for the 3 girls in the same room as him to wake up from their night time troubles. During the night, Naruto had been awake enough to prevent them from being captured and tied up like hogs. Of course, if history were anything to go by then she would give them a sort of test to decide if they were allowed to go free... and for the men she would give them the choice of being turned into girls, or fighting against the Grimm that they had captured.

The girls were lucky that Naruto was Naruto... because all three of them had subconsciously taken their clothes off when they got too hot.

Naruto used to do it all the time when he had a body, which was the reason why he had started sleeping with only his underwear.

Why wear something you would wake up without?

'How is that woman still alive... even after all this time? What is the reason for that?' Naruto couldn't help but question, and he looked at several of the Dust Samples that he had collected on the way to the village... all of them being the same mix between green and orange... but seemingly stricken by lightning and given the strangest of glows. Dust normally glowed a little, but this one had an strange creepy glow about it... it was weird to him.

Naruto looked out of the window, and he scanned Artemis sitting on her little thrown... looking at the knocked out people, tied up and naked... in the cases of the men. The women were just tied up, not naked.

That was because they had been clothed when they had been tied up, instead of naked after having wild orgies like the men.

Wild orgies.

'I miss the Shadow Clone jutsu... and Hinata... and Shadow Clone orgies with Hinata where we both used that awesome... awesome... jutsu.' Naruto thought with a grin on his face. Hey, when you had an awesome honeymoon, you had an awesome honeymoon.

On a side note, he did NOT enjoy the fact that he now had committed to his memory the 3 naked forms of his male comrades for the mission... he had seen Yatsuhashi's tanto, Peter's peter, and Fox's... he didn't have a good joke for that one, but he had still seen Fox's dick. He couldn't just delete his own memory either sadly, meaning that he was going to have to have Ruby plug into his brain and delete it for him.

Despite being tied up, the three men had never looked more relaxed... satisfied... fufilled.

They weren't even awake yet, and they looked like they were kings of the world.

Good for them.

Naruto turned his attention back to the Dust in his hand... it didn't even activate when he ignited it withi his aura. Naruto was an expert at using Dust, yet he was completely unable to so much as get a reaction out of this dust. It was frustrating, and most of all, it was confusing to him.

Dust that he could not use.

...

Dust he could not use... that was impossible. Naruto was being arrogant, but there was no Dust that could not be used by somebody. Dust could either be used, or it was not dust.

'What are... no way!' Naruto when he looked at the 'Dust' the green stone that was pretending to be dust. It was not dust, and the only part of it was that dust was the orange parts that gave it the feeling of dust. Only the orange parts were dust, the green parts were not dust... not by a long shot.

It was something alien to this dimension.

It was a Stone of Gelel... a type of stone from his home dimension.

"Uuuug." Pyrrha moaned as she held her head, and Naruto ignored her in order to focus on the Gelel Stone better than before. His eyes were wide, because they would explain so much to him.

The Gelel source had been banished to another dimension by him and another boy many years ago... dimensions had differences in how much times passed... so 100 years to him, was maybe 1000 years here.

It was his fault that this dimension had a Stone of Gelel... many stones of Gelel existing on this very island in fact. Naruto couldn't believe that one of his adventures as a child was coming back to haunt him in the form of a mistake.

The super large reserves of 'Aura' that Artemis had... her Immortality... her amazing healing factor that prevented her from getting drunk off her own super booze filled drinks. The way she could brush off the aphrodisiacs... her eternal youth.

Finally, a demonic form.

'No... not only her... the rest of these women as well. They haven't revealed their faces to us. The... Isle of Demons... all of the WOMEN here... can turn into demons!' Naruto thought when he realized what the truth of this island was. It was worse than he could possibly imagine... because if that was so, then those women had only pretended to get knocked out by them earlier. They had been faking so that their guards were dropped... it made sense, for beings that lived a warriors life style they had been defeated way too easily.

Adonis didn't defeat a Grimm to escape this island.

He defeated Artemis, whose healing factor let her survive... he turned to drinking... to forget the memories of this cursed island of monsters. The man had told a lie about what he had faced because nobody would believe him.

Naruto stood up, before he walked over to Pyrrha and placed the stone on the back of her head.

Instantly... a reaction, the stone glowed brighter and Pyrrha's headache was completey cursed. She blinked in surprise, before she looked around, and Naruto hid away the stone before she could catch a glimpse of it.

"Naruto?... where are we... EEEEEEEEK!?" Pyrrha screamed when she realized that she was butt naked, minus a pair of panties around her hips... soft looking red panties that clung tightly to her body. She covered her chest, and Velvet crashed into the floor and a howl of pain, holding her head. Coco groaned and held her own head in annoyance, before she saw a mostly nude Pyrrha covering herself.

"MY HEAD!" Velvet shouted, before she let out a yell of pain again.

"Velvet... shut the fuck up, we're all hungover... except robot boy over there who can't get drunk... damn, I acted like a dumbass last night." Coco said with a scowl on her face as she remembered everything that she had done. Not all drunks forgot what they did, and she was one of the many that had a perfect memory of what she did when drunk.

"Don't look at me!" Velvet called out to Naruto, who could see that she was hiding under the bed to try and find her clothes without being seen.

"Too late... Naruto has already seen everything. You did a strip dance, a bad one, and tried to rape the guy. We all tried that... I'm... sorry." Coco said, showing her humiliaty in admitting when she had done something wrong. Like Pyrrha and Velvet, she had attempted rape in her drunken state. Naruto had refused them multiple times in a row, but none of them had so much as considered his no as an answer.

She couldn't condone what they did.

"I... Naruto... I'm so sorry." Pyrrha told him, bowing with her forehead touching the ground in front of him, lowering herself to the level she felt like she deserved to be. At his feet... at... she was going to call what he feet for convenience sake. She felt that she needed to be at his feet, begging for him to forgive her. The memories were starting to come back to, and she could remember trying to force herself on him. She was too drunk to really get a good grip of him, but she could remember him saying no to her.

She was scum... she was lower than scum.

She had attempted to rape her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry too." Velvet said, but because she was naked she refused to come out from under the bed until she at least had her bodysuit on.

"One, Velvet I have 2 sisters, one of whom I take showers with. You have nothing I haven't seen hundreds of time... even thousands. Two, nothing happened, so don't worry about it... those flower necklaces had flowers that make people horny." Naruto waved off their sorrys, not even the slightest bit concerned about what they had tried to do to him.

"What?" Pyrrha asked, not sure she heard him right.

"The foods were made of highly arousing food, and the flowers make you horny... and the drinks were 50% booze. How you acted is completely understandable." Naruto told them with genuine... well he didn't NOT care that they had tried what they did, but he was so understanding and forgiving that he might as well not care about it.

"What happened to the others?" Velvet asked in concern for her teammates.

"Fox and Yatsuhashi each had a lot of sex with a lot of women last night. Same with Professor Port... the de-women of this island were only interested in getting knocked up." Naruto informed them, and Coco stood up and started to look for her clothes, her arms covering her important bits from view.

He had already seen everything, and as a robot he had perfect memory... there was no use hiding it, or asking him to close his eyes.

Also, she still felt that what she tried to do to him was much worse than him looking at her naked.

"Good for them... but don't just shrug this off Naruto. I don't know about you, but my actions were unforgivable. You could have had your way with us, but you didn't... you could have felt us up, and done whatever you wanted... you even rejected us over and over again. You are a man of real character." Coco complimented him, and Pyrrha still looked down about what she had tried to do. How could she not feel bad? She had attempted to rape her closest friend, her best friend, her boyfriend. Even if she had been under the influence, she had tried to force herself on a man that was telling her no multiple times.

"Naruto... I can never apologize enough for this." Pyrrha started to say to him, before he groaned in annoyance.

"Pyrrha, shut up." Naruto told her, cutting her off completely with his rude statement. "I don't give two shits about what happened, as far as I am concerned, nothing actually happened so there is no problem." Naruto told her, but it didn't change her feelings.

It didn't change any of their feelings.

It scared them.

'He doesn't get it... he is too pure hearted. He has never even considered raping a person, it never crosses his mind... but it crossed our minds.' Velvet thought as she got her black bodysuit on. That was the problem with Naruto, he was SO good that he couldn't fully understand evil.

'He doesn't understand... now I have to live with the fact that there was a time I tried to rape a person.' Coco thought to herself. She would aLwaYs have to deal with the fact that somewhere, deep inside of her, was a person that would force herself on somebody weaker than her. She could never forget the fact that for all of her power, deep inside of her was somebody that was willing to commit such a bad crime with that power.

'I don't deserve you.' Pyrrha thought with her face scrunched up, tears flowing down her cheeks.

He didn't understand what they had to live with now, to know that they were capable of using their strength to hurt people instead of protecting them. To always be haunted by the fact that they had a moment of weakness that could have led to them doing horrible things.

'I am going to make it up to you!' Pyrrha, Coco, and Velvet all thought at the same time as they looked at Naruto, who was looking out the window slyly.

'Artemis, you made a deal that you can never take back. When you put that stone inside of you... you lost what made you human. You became nothing more than a creature corrupted by that power... that power doesn't belong here.' Naruto thought with a frown on his face. Part of the reason why he could ignore what the girls did, was because right now he knew that there were way bigger fish to fry.

There was nearly 50 'Demons' in the village, all of them immortal in nature with super healing, an aura defence, and maybe even hundreds of years of combat experience.

Naruto remembered that something was strange about the village itself though. Everything was so filled with life, Naruto placed his finger on the ground and sent out a sonar of aura.

...

The Vein... it was over 30 meters down into the ground.

Naruto thought about the stone for a moment, in his world anyone that could implant it in their body could use it's power. In this world, it would seem that only people with extremely high levels of aura could sync up with the Gelel, somebody with a lot of life force as well. Naruto was a robot, so sadly his life force was both Infinity and Zero at the same time, meaning it was impossible for him to sync up with the stone.

"We're dressed... so what is the plan to save everyone?" Pyrrha asked as she glanced out the window.

"Lumber with the AP-290 will be here soon, so lets just wait until... nevermind. It looks like waiting will be pointless... they already killed him." Naruto said when he realized that he was getting zero responses back no matter how many messages he sent, through his brain, to Lumber's scroll. The guy wasn't picking up, answering, and all of the messages showed as unread.

"No..." Velvet whispered in horror, with Coco and Pyrrha gripping their fists.

Naruto looked outside of the window at Artemis, before his eyes narrowed. He looked back at the girls, before he closed his eyes. Opening them, Naruto showed a grin on his face.

"I have a plan." Naruto told them with a confident look on his face.

History was not going to repeat itself anymore!

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	49. Chapter 49 Angering Artemis To Escape?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Okay then, what is the plan?" Coco whispered to Naruto as the small group started to move slowly from cabin to cabin, avoiding the eyes of the people looking for them. They were currently underneath a set of bushes next to one of the cabins, and at this point everyone that had been drunk had been woken up and gagged to keep them from using their voices to call out for help. Everyone was lined up and tied nice and tight so that they couldn't escape.

Yet nobody had been hurt yet.

"History." Naruto whispered at her, and Velvet looked up in surprise.

"The Legend... you are waiting for something?" Velvet asked Naruto, unsure of what he was waiting for exactly.

"The right moment, when something happens... I am going to run and create a distraction. You guys free everyone and make a run for the boat. Have Yang shoot a flare into the air when you are all on the boat." Naruto told them his plan, which was pretty much just running away from the women of this island. As they were, they couldn't actually hope to win the fight. So the plan was to live to fight another day, and come back with larger forces while being much more prepared.

Nearly 50 powerful women hopped up on Gelel Stones were not on his bucket list for people he wanted to fight.

"Running away... that is your big plan?" Coco asked with a narrowed gaze towards Artemis, sitting on her throne and looking around for any sign of them.

"Pyrrha... can I see King Dong?" Naruto asked Pyrrha, who blushed and looked away, before she got it out of the pouch. She had been planning to seduce Naruto and attach the suction cup dildo to him, she was 'borrowing' it from Yang... but she was sure the girl might not mind as much if she never found out that Pyrrha had borrowed her dildo so that she could have sex with her brother.

That had been the plan, then she ruined it by attempting rape.

...

'I hate myself.' Pyrrha thought as she reached into her bag and silently gave the purple dildo to Naruto.

"Okay, what kind of distraction involves a 15 inch, purple dildo?" Coco asked, with Velvet blushing scarlet, changing where she was looking to the palms of her hands, hiding her eyes from the large dick shaped object.

"Kill men, or turn them to women after she is done with them... but she herself never does the seduction... she hates men." Naruto told them like his plan was not completely obvious. If they had been Ruby or Yang, or even Sasuke, then the plan would have only needed him saying that to be understood. Sadly, they did not understand what he was hinting at, but Velvet seemed to consider something.

"She seemed to like you though." Velvet told Naruto, who shook his head.

"No, she was trying to distract me from helping anyone. She wanted me to get horny, and not knowing about my robot parts, she thought I could be used for baby batter. She doesn't know that my baby batter is safely in a vault in Vale." Naruto told them as he tensed his body and raised his hips up. Naruto then silently got into a sitting position, and he blended in with his surroundings a little more and prepared for what he was planning on doing.

"Why do you need a rubber dick?" Coco still questioned, and Naruto glanced at her.

"She hates men, but her people adore her. If I can make them chase me through the jungle, then you guys can get to the boat... I suspect that Lumber is dead or... he is being dragged by his legs." Naruto said when he saw a butt naked Lumber being dragged, tied up and bound, by a group of naked women. It would seem that Lumber had been seduced, and that was why he didn't answer his Scroll.

Bastard.

Bro code or not, it was his job to make sure that everything was ready in case they needed help or if they had to escape.

Artemis raised her hand, and the women pushed Lumber in the front of the ground. Women with spears started to walk forward, before Naruto tensed his body. Naruto targetted Artemis, as well as Phoebe, the woman that had led them to the village in the first place, and he stuck the dildo the to front of his crotch... it didn't stick well at first, and Naruto looked at how dry it was.

"Pyrrha, lick this dildo." Naruto told Pyrrha, since he didn't produce saliva anymore.

"Yeah, lick the dick Pyrrha." Coco said with a slight grin on her face. Pyrrha took the dildo from Naruto, before she licked the suction cup and gave it back to Naruto. Naruto stuck it on himself, and unsurprisingly it stayed on. He nodded to himself, before he rushed out of the bushes at his fastest. It took him a second to clear the short distance between him and Artemis, before she was shocked into a stunned state when he jumped towards her.

Artemis hated men.

That was why she never seduced men herself, or rather, why she didn't actually have sex with them. Instead of sex, she left that to her minions. She challenged men, and if they succeeded her challenge then they would be let to go free. She didn't want to have anything to do with men, which was why she turned them into women after their sperm was inside of her women. That way their population would increase, immortality or not they did have desires to be mothers, and they could remain a pure women village.

"Hey Artemis! Give me a hug!" Naruto screamed as he jumped on top of her, knocking her to the ground. Naruto hugged her as tightly as he could, snapping a lot of her bones in the process, and she looked down with horror to see that she could feel a dick pressing up against her pure womanhood. She soon became completely disgusted, before she gasped when something else happened.

Pyrrha gasped too, but that was more out of shock then anger.

Naruto kissed Artemis full on the lips, sticking his tongue down her throat and even groping her left tit while he was at it.

If there was one thing Naruto knew how to do, and that one thing was something he wished he wasn't good at... it was pissing off women. There was no way that a person as angry as he was making Artemis would be able to think clearly after she had been sullied by the thing she hated above all others.

'It is for the mission... it is for the mission... it is for our friends... I don't deserve him anyway. If he breaks up with me, I deserve that too... don't get angry.' Pyrrha reminded herself of the fact that she truly believed herself to be scum of Remnant. She ignored the fact that Naruto was kissing, and groping, another woman. She was glad though when Artemis pushed Naruto off him, and when Naruto was surrounded by every single damn demon woman in the village who were glaring death at him.

"You arrogant piece of SHIT! Women! Kill this PIG!" Artemis shouted, and Naruto jumped off of her and started into a light jog towards the forest of snow covered trees. Naruto glanced back, and he saw that his plan had worked out just perfectly.

He had pissed her off SUPER well.

Every threat to his teams were chasing after him at the moment, and Artemis herself was leading the hunt for his metal. Naruto kicked off on a tree, before he landed on a branch, and then he started to branch hop, going from tree to tree. The demon women started to all gain black fur over their bodies, and changed from sexy into... ugly creatures of many different shapes and sizes.

And strengths and speeds, because now they were catching up to him.

"Ha! You are a shitty leader! A leader will never ask a person to do what they aren't willing to do! What's the matter, don't like what you force your little bitches to do!?" Naruto called out as he increased his speed.

"Kill the pig!" Artemis ordered as she remained the only person who hadn't transformed into a creature that seemed to greatly resemble mutated animals who had learned to walk on two legs. Naruto took off the dildo, before he flipped backwards and landed behind Artemis, before he slapped her in the ass with the dildo. She swung her arm around, and with amazing strength she stabbed him through the chest with her sword.

Completely through the chest.

He could FEEL pain!

He hated the ASSHOLE who thought it would be a fun idea to add in a feature that let him feel pain when it was injured. The fact that he felt pain was needed to let him know when he was getting damaged, but the fact he could feel her thrusting a sword into his chest and out the side side was something he did not like feeling.

Naruto knocked out one of her front teeth when he crashed his forehead into her jaw, and she was tossed back.

Lucky for him, Naruto's body was set up so that even if you damaged him, he would still be able to funtion as if nothing was wrong. The only thing that Artemis had really damaged were a few of his weapon systems that were stored in his chest. She didn't hit one of the important areas on his body that controlled anything, or powered anything like his arms or legs. Naruto grabbed her sword, before he pulled it out and chopped off the head of the nearest demon woman that tried to attack him.

"You BITCHES aren't the only immortals around! I spanked your ASS!" Naruto taunted loudly, and he turned tail and started to run away as fast as he could. Naruto activated his jet for a moment, before he clicked his teeth when it didn't activate. It would seem that she had damaged his jet system, nothing that couldn't be fixed with ease with the right parts... but it made escaping a bitch.

Naruto cut down a tree and made it crash into a couple of the ones following after him, pausing the rest for half a second that he used to increase the distance between them.

"I will find you MAN!" Artemis called out after him, leading the hunt for his skin.

'Damnit... Systems Scan... No Damage... HAH! Take that bitch!' Naruto thought to himself when he noticed something very... strange going on.

Naruto was unable to clean the inside of his own body, and major repairs were something that he couldn't make because of obvious reasons.

Naruto had a Healing Factor.

Small wounds that managed to damage him could be repaired, because the metal that Naruto was made out of was infused with Dust. That Dust reacted to Naruto's aura, and acting like magnets attracted the other wounded parts of his body. Then Naruto's Hot Soul, the Fire Dust that was infused into his very soul, would mend those very damaged parts together. Because of the fact metal could be mended, and the fact that the metal was dust infused... when Naruto's body restored itself, he was as good as new. This only worked on smaller problems, like piercing damage, because all of the pieces were still inside of him... so big stuff was a no go... but the fact was that he could heal from certain kinds of damage!

Even his torso covering, which wad Dust infused, have repaired itself.

Naruto activated his jet system, before he blasted a bear girl in the face with superheated flames. His increased his own speed using his back jet, and continued to stay just far enough so that they couldn't catch him.

"He isn't human!" One of the demon girls snarled out, and Naruto smirked and looked back at them.

"I'm one of a kind! Naruto Rose, the Aigis who defends the world! I have more tricks in these gears than I know what to do with!" Naruto bragged to them honestly.

He hadn't even activated Orgia-Mode... yes, he knew about his own Orgia-Mode, but he could only use it for a very limited amount of time to drastically increase his physical strength, but once the time limit for the mode was up Naruto would be unable to move his body until the Overheat time was over with. Ruby thought that just because she never told him about it, that he didn't know he was able to increase his power a few times more than what it was now.

Now was NOT the time for him to use it, and then end up paralyzed somewhere in this forest with enemies.

He didn't need it though!

He was still Naruto Uzumaki inside of his heart, he was the same boy who could outrun ninja and hide himself away without being caught. He was the same boy that could take even experienced killers and surprise them, these demon whores... that was what they were, demons and whores. They were the LITERALLY definition of what a demon whore could be considered to be. They were once humans, but they stopped being that after they had lost themselves to the Gelel Stones inside of them.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Naruto laughed in joy.

This felt so great, running from angry being out for blood because he had done something against the leader of the village. Having people with weapons, knowing that they could hurt him if they caught him, a hairs breath away from being stabbed for his crimes. Naruto let loose a loud laugh of pure joy at being in such a familiar situation that he had been, one that reminded him of fond memories of his first life.

"What are you vile beast!?" Another demon woman shouted at him, and he flipped backwards so that he was jumping while facing them. Naruto flipped onto a branch, before he jumped over their heads and dodged their spear strikes. Naruto danced through them, before he began to lead them on an even more wild goose chase.

He continued to grin though.

Naruto turned around a thicker group of trees, before he clung to a tree and grabbed two braches to cover his body with in a way that actually completely hid him.

The women all passed by him, and Naruto waited until they were 50 feet away, before he jumped out of his hiding spot.

"I'm the world's most unpredictable knuckleheadeded ninja Naruto! Come at me!" Naruto called out to them, and seeing that they had been playing, they rushed after him even faster than before. Naruto opened up his back, before he summoned forth his Gatling Gun. The women were all gathered in tight quarters spot in the trees... making them perfect targets for his Gatling Gun.

Those with the Gelel Stone COULD be killed, but they had such high healing factors it was hard to do.

Naruto pulled the trigger, and he RIPPED through the women and turned them into CHUNKS of bodyparts on the ground when they were struck by his high powered weapon. The smart women jumped out of the way the second their comrades were ripped through, and Naruto could see the demons he killed taking on humans forms again. Naruto rushed towards the corpses, before he grabbed the stones that had fallen from their bodies.

He had been a ninja, he had seen death.

He had also been a LEADER of ninjas, and while he prefered to never kill... he knew that sometimes it was what needed to be done.

Naruto pushed passed Artemis, before he took out his Scroll and speed dialed Pyrrrha.

"Naruto, the boat is ready!" Naruto told him the second she picked up, and Naruot hung up on her, now knowing what he needed to know. Naruto activated his jets in their fullest form, before he shot off into the air, above the trees, and began to shoot towards the boats before they could throw their spears at him.

It took him minutes to fly towards the boat, before he noticed that it was already out on the water.

Naruto landed on top of the boat with a grin on his face.

"Naruto!" Yang and Ruby called out together as they hugged their brother tightly, while Naruto looked towards Pyrrha, Coco, and Velvet... who had been able to do their jobs properly with the little amount of time they had been given.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAH!" A beastly roar echoed through the entire island, and the trees were knocked over when a 30 foot tall creature of black fur and covered in white bone armor burst through the trees. It had one huge eye for a head, and it's mouth was located on it's stomach. It roared at them and grabbed a boulder of ice, before throwing it at them. Coco activated her own Gatling Gun, before she unleashed a volley of bullets that shattered the boulder before it could get to them.

Yatsuhashi, Fox, and even Peter looked completely humiliated after the experience that they had gone through.

Yang and Ruby were too worried over Naruto, who had made himself a sacrifice to care about what had happened to them.

Penny was helping Blake with her forehead... which was swollen up a little, and still bruised from how hard Yang busted her in the face with the chair.

Lumber didn't seem to think he had done anything wrong with sleeping with unknown women, though Naruto would address that issue later when they were out of the throwing distance of the large creature trying to put an end to them.

'... Damnit... I'm going to have to come back here to destroy the Vein of Gelel here... and to get the answers I want.' Naruto thought when he realized what he was going to have to do.

Pyrrha looked Naruto's face, before she looked down at her own feet sadly. She would see how he was doing, but she didn't want to intrude right now. She still felt like a shitty person after what she had done to him. Despite him forgiving them, she couldn't forgive herself... she needed to do something to redeam herself after they got back to Vale and Beacon. It would never truly make her forget what she did, but it would help her be able to talk to Naruto again without feeling guilty... hopefully.

She looked at Ruby and Yang, as well as Penny who was joining in to see how Naruto was doing and she suddenly got an idea.

Naruto wasn't going to punish her for her attempted rape.

She could think of 3 people who WOULD punish her though.

**Chapter End!**  
**If ANYONE can get a group of women angry enough to chase him, and escape them long enough to let his allies get away, before escaping himself... it is Naruto. Don't worry though, this isn't the last of the Isle of Demons.**  
**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**

Naruto's Healing Factor: Naruto doesn't truly 'heal' but his body does have a self-repairing system that can fix the damage of certain levels of injury to his body.  
Note: I was NOT hinting at Naruto being chased by mobs, I was hinting at him being chased by ninja after he painted the Hokage Monument.


	50. Chapter 50 The Asura of Death

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Gelel Stones is created a LOT like a philosopher's stone, only the end results are... better in a way.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"So... we are just going to run away then. We aren't even going to try and fight!?" Yang shouted at Naruto, the very person who ordered that they run away. Naruto gave her a hard look, they were still on the boat going back to Vale, and thanks to some rough waves it would be over half an hour until they got back from this point. Yang, in her rage, had mostly gotten over her sea sickness... that and she had remembered she brought some pills for sea sickness.

It was mostly the pills.

"Yang, shut up." Naruto told her, not willing to put up with her questioning him at the moment.

She grit her teeth and looked down at him, he was sitting and she was standing, a look of anger in her eyes. The other men on the mission were still humiliated from their little lapse in judgement.

"What is up with you? You have been looking at that rock since we lost sight of the island?" Blake asked as she glanced at the Stone of Gelel that was in Naruto's hands. He looked at it with a frown on his face, he had yet to let go of any of the smaller or large fragments of the stones he had gotten. They were all with him, and he knew what they were too.

They were fragments of Haido's Gelel Stone, mere fragments but still powerful enough to grant immortality and infinite reserves.

"This rock... I know what it is, and I don't want to talk about it." Naruto told them, making sure they heard the fact he did NOT want to talk about what it was. Of course, he knew his friends, his friends could be very nosy about what they did.

"Wait, I thought it was Dust?" Velvet asked, and Naruto gripped his hand against the stone.

"No, this stone was struck by lightning while next to dust, fusing them together. This is in no way dust, it is evil." Naruto told them with his frown only growing more grim than before. He hated the fact that this world had one of his world's most dark secrets, one of humanities greatures failures.

The creation of Gelel Stones.

Demonis stones made through extremely demonic means.

"You know you will have to tell us eventually anyway right? The General is going to search through your memory and learn what they are." Penny told him, and Naruto sighed in annoyance for a second, before he nodded.

"This is a Stone of Gelel, these stones grant the people that use them amazing strength, speed, regenerative powers, and powers unique to the person using them." Naruto admitted, and he moved his hand away from Coco when she reached out to look at the stone. His reaction seemed to surprise everyone, mostly because he wasn't even letting them touch the stone.

"Whoa, what is with the hostile reaction?" Coco asked with a truly surprised look on her face. She hadn't expected him to reject her so much, when all she wanted to do was look at the stone.

"Power doesn't come without cost. Power you get by training costs you the time you took the train. Power given to you by another comes with the cost that person decides. What is the cost of the power of the Gelel Stone?" Pyrrha asked when she figured out what Naruto's problem with the stone was. She was surprised when Naruto shook his head, denying her statement.

"No cost, using this power has no cost to the user in the slightest. Gelel stones are just... evil." Naruto told them with a glare at the palm sized stone in his hand. He gripped it, but he made sure not to destroy it. His heart was filled with the most heated emotion in relation to the stone, a feeling of pure rage.

"Evil?" Velvet asked, not sure how a stone could be evil.

"How do you even know all of this? There has never once been a recording of anything even close to being called a Gelel Stone." Blake told Naruto, history being one of her good subjects. A stone of the power Naruto is talking about would be famous, or infamous. The boiling emotion rushing off of Naruto's face, clearly visible and truly palpable was rage.

"What does Gelel even mean?" Ruby asked, her own sea sickness pill finally taking affect, letting her move about normally.

"It means Gelel, that is literally the name of the stone. I don't want to explain why or how, at least not yet. Yes, these stones are evil." Naruto told them, and he could see that some of them... all of them were completely unsatisfied with his answer.

"Why are the stones evil?" Yang asked, trying to get the answer out of him with a constant barrage of questions.

"The ingredients in a Gelel Stone are not just natural. There is only one non-evil ingredient, and that is liquid energy from the Gelel Vein, which was located underneath the Isle of Demons." Naruto told them, and a crack appeared on the Gelel stone from the force of his grip. Naruto loosened his grip, because he knew that breaking it right now would be unwise.

Destroying a Gelel Stone through physical contact was unwise, it was best to use a strong energy attack to destroy it... and to free the beings inside of it.

"The... evil ingredients?" Fox asked, not completely sure he even wanted to know what was inside of the Gelel Stone.

"The flesh and blood... of children." Naruto told them, and they all gasped in shock.

"Chi-children!?" Ruby asked with wide, tear filled eyes. She had thought that the stone was pretty, but to think that the stone was actually the body of a child... she felt sick to her stomach.

"That is wrong." Yang said with a frown on her face, she wasn't saying he was wrong, she was saying what they were made of was wrong in the moral sense. It disgusted her.

"Those stones need to be destroyed!" Pyrrha demanded of Naruto, and he frowned.

"The children's spirits in these stones have been trapped for over 200 years... they have been forces to serve evil people who murder those who don't agree with them. They have gained power, become part of the stone... if the stone is destroyed the spirits release..." Naruto hinted at them, and it would seem that nobody got what he was hinting at.

Nobody at all got the fact that these children had been trapped for 200, technically way longer than that, years inside of stones... forces to suffer in anguish for eternity.

If you place an apple in a fridge, given enough time, that apple will rot.

The souls of the children inside of the stone were corrupted, tainted. The children inside of the stone had long since because pure evil. He couldn't sense it, but his gut told him that destroying the stone was a bad idea. That was releasing evil into the world with no way of destroying it... releasing the souls of evil children was bad, just bad.

The stone in his hand was snatched from him by Yang, and her eyes glowed red and her hair was on fire with golden flames, raising into the air.

"These stones HAVE to be destroyed! These children HAVE to be released!" Yang shouted as she palmed the stone with one hand, and gave her strongest and most angry punch with the other. The stone shattered into a dozen pieces, and it lost most of it's glow that very second.

Shadows started to come out of the broken gem, and Naruto grit his teeth.

"Yang, you idiot! You just release the souls of children that have become EVIL! Children you have been tainted by hundreds of years of evil power, and have had their resentment of the world bottled up for centuries!" Naruto shouted at her, and the gasps were heard. The shadows seemed to react to his words, his voice, they seemed to recognize who he was based on his passion. His face, they seemed to rush at him, and Naruto crossed his arms.

Not that it did him any good.

The shadows fazed through his arms, before they entered his chest. Naruto blinked in surprise, and his guard relaxed when he didn't feel anything wrong with himself.

_Destroy!_

Shit! He could hear their voices ringing inside of his very soul... it wasn't a child, it was every since child that had been killed by the man that had created this stone. The hatred of thousands of children tainted by the stone, and the years of pain and enslavement to the desires of others... never being able to see their family ever again.

_Destroy!_

Naruto fell to his knees and he grabbed the sides of his head.

The children, they couldn't take control of a human body because of the souls of this world were very different. Despite being born in this world, Naruto's soul was originally from the Chakra World, meaning that his soul was compatable with both this world and that world. The children had been able to sense this, recognizing him, and had entered his mechanical body.

He didn't even have chakra to force them out of him, and he didn't have a flesh body that he could truly control.

_Destroy!_

Naruto's eyes began to turn yellow against his will, and he lost the red tips in his hair. Naruto lost the concentration it took to keep his hair the two toned color. Naruto pushed Yang and Ruby away from him when they tried to come next to him.

"Damnit... Yang! When I say something... LISTEN TO ME!" Naruto shouted at his sister, who had acted going only by emotion.

If she had listened, then he would have continued and told her that when you placed a person from his world in a box for too long, and they weren't masters of their darkness like he was... then they turned evil. Even children, as pure as they were, turned evil when placed inside of a corrupt stone made from their bodies. They were tortured with the inability to move, and the terror of being trapped.

_DESTROY!_

It wasn't by Naruto's will that his hand started to raise, and while he was still fighting back against their complete control... his body was that of a machine. He couldn't fight them and control his body at the same time. His body needed his full concentration, or at least his ability to think clearly, to control. He could barely think with the thousands of children's voices in his head, baring down on him with the full force of their Gelel empowered might. Their rage and hate for the entire world.

"_Yes... the power... The Powweeeer!_" Naruto's changed voice, tainted by the voices of all if the other being inside of him, came from his mouth.

The others were pushed against the side of the boat, and Naruto covered his torso with his arms and let out a silent scream of pain.

6 arms came out of his arm, and they grew in size until each arm was over 10 feet long and the hands big enough to graso people with ease. The arms grabbed the sides of the boat when golden chains came out and wrapped around the wrists of each arm. A feral howling came out of Naruto's back, and the then more started to come out of his back... not just more, but darker... the evil coming from him was truly something to behold.

3 large skulls connected to a spine started to come out of his body, and they grew in size as a rib cage formed around his body and connected to the spine. The arms were already attached to shoulder blades, and chains wrapped around the rib cage several times. 6 large double ended battle axes were connected to the, and the skulls started to gain glowing red eyes in the middle of their empty sockects.

The skulls... were not humanoid.

They were fox skulls, each skull large enough to bite the boat in half with ease. One of the mouths were closed shut with chains, showing that Naruto had yet to unseal that face of his power. The right head was the head of rage, seeing as it seemed to be pure evil. The head in the middle seemed angry, but it was a cool anger.

His Semblence was fully evolving now, or rather, mutation thanks to the evil souls trying to corrupt Naruto's soul... they were corrupting his very Semblence with their evil taint.

The Fox-Asura Bone Avatar ripped itself out of Naruto's body, and it gained legs made out of bone that were able to stand on top of the water. The giant Asursa Fox stood at over 40 feet tall, and it roared with enough force to push the boat against the waves.

Vale was in sight by this point.

'What... is that!?' Many of Naruto's friends and allies thought when they came face to face with the giant being standing on the water.

It reached out with a single hand, before it grabbed Lumber and crushed him in it's grip. It roared loudly, and they were all forced to cover their ears or risk going deaf. The avatard grabbed Naruto, before it placed him on top of it's skull. Chains shot up, before they wrapped around Naruto's arms and legs, trying him to the middle skull.

"_Aaaaaaaaaah!_" Naruto shouted out, and the fox raised it's arms up, before it slammed down onto the boat. The boat split in two, and everyone was sent flying, only their aura protecting them from being killed. They splashed into the water in various spots, while Naruto let loose a primal scream of rage again. Black energy comes his body body and the third head of the avatar shatters the chains around it's mouth, all three heads roaring now in responce to Naruto's call of battle.

_Destroy the world!_

'NO!' Naruto shouted in his own mind, but the very act of fighting them out of his soul prevented him from stopping them from controlling his body.

Like a puppet, the skeletal asura fox moved it's body in responce to Naruto moving his arms, and it tensed it's legs, before it started to run towards the city of Vale. It ran over the water, and it was only a matter of time before it got there. Naruto was forced to watch this, but he was stuck.

He left his soul open to corruption and stop it, or he continue fighting their attempts at corrupting his soul and let them keep control over his body for the moment.

_Destroy the world that killed us!_

"_Aaaaaaaah!_" Naruto shouted out, unable to do much else but scream at this point.

_Kill everything!_

'Damnit! I didn't even know my Semblence could make a full body Asura!' Naruto thought as he tried to split his concentration, and he barely succeeded in stopping the movements of the skeletal asura fox. Naruto felt them pressure his soul even more, and it was harder to fight while running two seperate goals at the same time.

There were both upsides and downsides to being human, but the same could be said about being a machine.

No being was perfect, but at least with a human body it would be easier for him to resist being possessed like this.

_Hate! Get out! Destroy! FREEDOM!_

Naruto jerked his arm up, and the fox punched itself in the face and cracked one of it's skulls. Naruto felt pain in his own head when he did that, and the pain caused the spirits in him to shout out in pain. They were affected by his pain as well, but Naruot was forced to go back to completely defending his soul from them when they tried to take over it.

"Orgia Mode!" Naruto called out as his fans started to spin at their max speed, and the black joints on his body started to glow bright orange. Naruto could feel his abilities increase in responce to his max power mode activate. He didn't have long, but for the moment all of his systems were running at their most optimum. For a brief period of time, Naruto was able to force them out of both his mind and his soul. His body glowed as he forced the spirits out of him, and Naruto moved his arm up and he opened up his chest with it.

He could see land not very far away, so having the skeletal fox grab his body, Naruto ripped himself free of the fox avatar using it, the chains snapped. He had the fox throw himself, and the second he got a certain distance away from the bone fox it vanished into nothing. Naruto was still flying towards Vale at a high speed though. Naruto looked towards Beacon, something he could lock onto, and with his target in sight, Naruto ripped his soul orb from his chest and threw it full force towards Beacon.

Towards Ozpin's office.

His body shut down without his soul powering it, and his chest plating shut and sealed itself again. The spirits screamed as they left his body without having a soul to feed on, they simply faded away into nothing without a source to feed on. They needed a constant supply of energy.

Naruto had years of experience, he had been able to figure that out quickly and take advantage of it.

Naruto's motionless body crashed through a building, before it exited the other side of the building and smashed into the streets below, flipping over several cars and destroying another one.

His smoking body inside of a crater, just waiting for somebody to pick him up.

Not that he knew that, he was shut down.

He was at the mercy of the first person to find him.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

_The reason why Naruto needs a robot body: His Semblence_  
_Naruto's Semblence works by giving him traits to make HIM an Asura. Naruto has 2 human arms, so his Semblence have him 4 aura arms to add up to 6 arms. It also gave him 2 extra faces, but he didn't know he could manifest them._  
_It works by taking what Naruto does NOT have, and giving ito him._  
_If Naruto lost his leg, he would form 4 arms and 1 leg._  
_If he lost both legs and both arms, he would form 6 aura arms and 2 aura legs._  
_That is why his Semblence kept him alive, it simply gave him an aura body in places he lacked an Asura's body._

_Now that Naruto has NO human body period, his Semblence thinks he completely lost his body... and thus Naruto can now summon a full Asura Avatar once he learns he can do it._


	51. Chapter 51 Pyrrha's Mistake

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

'Stuck inside a ball, don't even know how to talk to people like this.' Naruto thought in his soul form, basically meaning he was stuck inside of his ball. Naruto DID have a spiritual form, the same as Obito or any ninja did. His soul was a whole different type of body, meaning that just because he didn't have a brain didn't mean he was uncapable of thought. In this form, there were timed when he just fell... dormant.

He was a ball sitting on Blake's bed.

His body was undergoing some HEAVY repairs at the moment, lucky he had crash landed right smack dap in the middle of Vale in the middle of the day where stealing a nearly 1000 pound body was freaking difficult to do.

Sadly, he had been busted up to hell.

The Bone Asura had been damn strong, throwing him with enough force to break his body to the point that the repairs would take a whole week. He was stuck as nothing more than a ball, while his brain was sitting LITERALLY 10 feet away from him on a table. It sucked, he could see what was going on around him... he could feel his orb being touched when it was touched.

Yet he didn't know how to talk.

The worst part, the Gelel Stone fragments and other pieces of Gelel Stones he had stored on his body were nowhere to be found. Somebody had stolen the stones from his body before he had been collected and taken to be repaired. The damage had been VERY heavy that his internal repair system wouldn't fix it, meaning that he was pretty much forced to wait it out with nothing to do. He had to worry though, he didn't want to unleash the Gelel Stones on Vale. he should have thrown them in the water, but he did want to purify the souls inside and then set them free after being cleaned of their hate.

Well, at least Yang was kind enough to try and make up for it by making him a nice place to rest out of his scarf.

While they attempted to find his right leg, the people fixing him that is.

He had an impressive view at the moment, Blake had forgone the wearing of underwear because she and everyone else was sure that Naruto was 'asleep' inside of the ball. They believed that just because his brain was on the other side of the room that he was incapable of thinking. Ruby didn't trust the people repairing Naruto with his brain, seeing as she didn't want them to try and make any unpleasant modifications. For the most part, things had returned to normal after their clusterfuck of a mission.

They had each learned from thier mistakes, and Yang had learned to trust Naruto when he told her NOT to free the demon children sealed inside of a gem.

With his glowing lighting up the area around him, he was able to see that Blake... needed a bit of a shave. She was starting to get some downstairs stubble, and while there was nothing wrong with that... pubic hair was there for a reason, to keep your crotch both warm and help keep it from being infected by filth. In this modern world though, with heaters and soap crotch hair wasn't needed as much... and it got in the way when you went down on a girl.

It was called carpet munching for a reason.

Ruby was lucky, she was crotch bald. Hadn't grown a single hair on her body ever, she was as bald over more of her body as a newborn baby.

"Hey Yang, can I talk to you for a second?" Pyrrha asked Yang, and inside of his soul Naruto seemed surprised by her. What could she want to talk to Yang about?

"Sure..." Yang said, not completely in the mood to talk. This entire situation had once more been the fault or her rash choices. She had followed her heart, without even listening to the reason behind why Naruto told them not to break the stone. She had wanted to release the souls of those poor children, she didn't know that those poor children had turned as black as coal when it came to their souls. She didn't know, and when the person who did know tried to tell her, she ignored him in her desire to help the children.

It wasn't wrong of her to want to help, but she should have listened.

"Whatcha need Pyrrha?" Ruby asked with a smile on her face. She wasn't the kind of girl to be as affected by the death of somebody she didn't know, and sadly, nobody really knew who the hell Lumber was.

They did know that he had abandoned his job for a quick fuck with the island girls.

"You have been acting weird ever since the mission." Blake commented as she touched Naruto's soul gently, picking it up and holding it against her stomach to enjoy the heat more.

She had even been acting weird when they had been called to Ozpin's office by Glynda to get Naruto's soul orb.

Blake almost laughed, Naruto had actually managed to hit Ozpin in the ass with his soul so hard that the man had been forced to take a standing position the entire meeting. He couldn't sit, because apparently he had his pelvis cracked by getting hit.

"I want to talk to you about that actually... When we were all drunk, and affected by those weird flowers and foods... I did something that I regret. I... I... I want to say sorry to Naruto, but he would wave it off." Pyrrha said as she rubbed her biscep nervously, one of her own little ticks that she did when she was nervous about something.

How do you tell a girl that you tried to rape her brother?

"Oh, the aphrodisiacs and wine?" Yang questioned with a raised eyebrow, she kind of remembered what had happened. She was pretty sure 'Yang the Destroyer' had made a reappearance, and after she had woken up the first time she remembered doing some stuff... she was pretty sure she passed out with her face in ham.

"When I was drunk, and this does not excuse my actions, I attempted to do something... and I feel horrible." Pyrrha said, and though she was stalling, it was understandable. She was confessing what was haunting her nightmares, her own strength was scaring her.

Whenever she thought about her strength, it was the strength she used to have fun battles with Naruto, the strength to protect people.

Now she thought of her strength differently, she had the strength to not only protect... but to hurt people. She had the strength of body to take a person against their will, and it haunted her that she was capable of that. To know she was confronted with something so dark about herself, something she could never deny.

'You idiot! Yang is going to murder you!' Naruto thought at Pyrrha, unable to say a word as he watched Pyrrha talk her way to her death sentence.

"If you were drunk, I am pretty sure you aren't yourself, but whatever. I mean, look at me, I become Yang the Destroyer and pee on things when I get drunk." Yang told Pyrrha with a dull look, and Ruby snorted.

"Destroyed my forehead." Blake said with a scowl, her forehead was bandaged up, because Yang had literally cracked her skull with that chair. It wasn't just a simple bruise, Yang had actually almost killed her with that blow.

"Pee'd on my snowman." Ruby reminded Yang, who looked sheepish.

"What I did is even more unforgivable than peeing on somebody... listen... I tried to do something bad... to Naruto." Pyrrha said, and the SECOND that she so much as said she attempted something to Naruto she was pushed up against the wall.

"What did you try and do!?" Yang shouted right in her face. Blake and Ruby were concerned as well, Ruby more than Blake, while Blake was more concerned about Yang's sudden switch into her angry big sister mode.

"I... I tried to... I tried to sexually assault Naruto." Pyrrha admitted to Yang, and Ruby gasped. Blake looked at Pyrrha with shock, before Yang growled at Pyrrha and pulled her fist back.

Pyrrha saw stars when she was punched across the face with bone shattering force. The back of her head hit the wall, and the wall cracked. In her dazed state, she couldn't even stand and landed on her butt. Yang grabbed the front of her shirt, before she pulled her up to her feet again and pulled her fist back.

Pyrrha was so dazed, she didn't even feel the second punch that Yang got her with.

"You tried to rape him!? What the hell Pyrrha!" Yang shouted as she smashed her fist into Pyrrha's cheek again, and she split the girl's lip. Pyrrha's nose started to bleed, and she looked like she was barely standing... she wasn't standing, Yang was holding her up. Pyrrha was barely even awake at the moment, Yang's eyes were bright red and her fist was covered in flames, the same flames covering her hair.

She had activated her Semblence out of rage.

Pyrrha wasn't even defending herself though, because to her, this was what she had coming to her. She felt that she deserved it when Yang slammed their heads together, and her forehead protector cracked... that would take some good money to fix. Her head started to bleed, and her eyes started to roll up a little. She was brought back to the land of the awake when she was punched in the face by a pissed off Ruby as well.

This blow was to her other cheek, and it didn't really hurt all that much... but RUBY punched her, and that meant a lot. She punched her with tear filled angry eyes, but she also seemed genuinely confused.

"Yang! Stop, we all do stupid things when we are drunk! Pyrrha, and all of us, were under the effects of aphrodisiacs, and some VERY powerful ones!" Blake said, getting up and defending Pyrrha to some extent.

"Don't... defend my actions Blake. I deserve every punch I get, there is no excuse for what I did... because my feelings for Naruto... the things I want to do with him... I have wanted to do those things for awhile now. The fact I tried what I did, even drunk, can not be forgiv-" Pyrrha started, before she was slugged in the face again. Her head crashed into the wall, and she fell to her knees before she fell onto her face. Yang grabbed her by her hair, before she lifted her up into the air, before kneed her in the gut.

Pyrrha couldn't breath, all of the air was knocked out of her lungs with that knee to the gut. She covered her abdomen in pain, and tried to suck in air.

"Naruto trusted you! How could you betray my brother's trust!?" Ruby shouted as she pushed Pyrrha weakly against the wall, and she didn't resist. She still couldn't breath, so she still couldn't talk. Blake moved in between them, and Yang pushed her out of the way, or she tried to. Blake grabbed her arm, and gave her a hard look.

"Pyrrha deserves to be punished, but not by you. Pyrrha, the only person who can forgive you is Naruto. If he has forgiven you, then I will too... as should you two. Pyrrha was DRUNK and horny, and not just normally horny. She was the worst combination at the time. Give her a chance." Blake told them, and Yang ungripped her fist for a second.

Ruby looked down, before she glanced at Pyrrha.

"I... understand, but please... don't do anything like that to Naruto again." Ruby told Pyrrha, wiping the angry tears from her eyes.

"Promise... I would never hurt him... willingly." Pyrrha promised with all of the truth in the world. She didn't mean to do it, and she never wanted to do something to hurt him again.

"I guess... we all make mistakes... I have made my fair share. I've hurt Naruto way more than you ever could... I guess... just... I don't... I don't trust you right now... but I guess I can... give you another chance." Yang said with a lot of visible struggle on her face. She was trying to act like her little siblings and be both accepting and forgiving, to understand that Pyrrha wasn't in full control of her actions when she did what she did.

...

"What... Naruto doesn't have a penis, how could you try and rape him?" Ruby asked the big question, and Pyrrha blushed and looked away.

"Wait... you brought a dildo so you could seduce Naruto and have sex with him?" Blake questioned slightly, figuring out what she had tried to do.

"There is nothing wrong with it. I am a teenage girl with a loving boyfriend and healthy desires. I have those kinds of things I want to do too." Pyrrha reasoned, and Yang sent her a hard look.

"Listen, I may be willing to let you two date. But right now, Naruto is too young for that kind of stuff." Yang told Pyrrha, who seemed to nod in understanding.

"Naruto is old enough to make his own choices as well. Honestly, what is the risk?" Blake asked Yang, who couldn't come up with one.

No STDs, no pregnancy unless they actually got his sperm from the sperm bank and tried for pregnancy, no real downsides to it.

"Still too young, my baby bro is not old enough for sex." Yang told them with a harder tone than before, showing she wasn't going to relent on this.

"I agree, our baby brother shouldn't be doing that stuff!" Ruby agreed fully with Yang, and Pyrrha started to wobble on her feet. She started to see white, and she touched the side of her face, before stars exploded in her vision and she passed out completely. She didn't have anything TOO damaged that it wouldn't get fixed, but she had taken a few super Yang punches to the face... in the same spot.

'That went better than I thought it would. Thank you SO much Blake for being LOGICAL about this.' Naruto thought to himself with relief flooding him. It was good to know that Pyrrha wasn't going to get buried in a shallow grave because she admitted her mistake to the wrong person.

Without Blake here, Yang might have literally murdered Pyrrha... and Ruby might have helped her do it.

You do NOT tell two overprotective sisters that you attempte to rape their brother and NOT expect to get yourself killed.

That being thought, everyone just left Pyrrha on the ground without even trying to help her.

Okay, so maybe they were still upset with her.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Naruto's body was in the MIDDLE of a highly crowded street in the middle of Vale. Cinder had LITTLE chance of getting to Naruto without somebody seeing her do it.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	52. Chapter 52 The Titan of Water?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Yang was in a BLIND rage last chapter, her actions her based on the RAGE of an overprotective sibling learning somebody tried to rape their beloved sibling.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Pyrrha was glad she was durable, and that Yang only went for her cheek for the most part. That one headbutt to the forehead had mostly gotten her forehead protector, and the back of her head was covered by the same thing. When she woke up though from her place on the floor, she had noticed that she had been bandaged up by Blake. Despite how the two of them rarely ever spoke to each other, Blake's fault for being antisocial, she was glad to know that she had somebody on her side... in a way.

Blake had obviously noticed that Pyrrha wanted to get hurt for her actions, so she didn't interfere until her life had been in danger.

Blake had judged well the amount of damage she could take without it being fatal.

Of course, she was going to be having horrible headaches for awhile thanks to the Yang punches she decided to stupidly take to her head. Blake had brought up that if she was dumb enough to think that she had done anything wrong, and had admitted to doing something she didn't do of her own free will, to Yang then she did deserve some of those punches.

What idiot told a woman with PTSD, anger issues, and an overprotective sister complex that she tried to rape her brother?

Apparently Pyrrha was that kind of idiot, or she literally felt that only Yang would be able to punish her for what she had percieved as a slight against Naruto.

'I feel like a great weight is off my shoulders though. Now that I've been punished, it feels like I can look at Naruto in the... ball again.' Pyrrha thought, correcting herself when she realized she wouldn't be able to look Naruto in the eyes for at least a few more days until his body was repaired... and upgraded. Pyrrha had heard from Ruby that they were going to be adding 4 more rocket laughers into his weapons system, which was strange because he already had two of them.

"Woof woof!"

"A dog?" Pyrrha asked, while Blake jumped up onto the top bunk of the bed out of sheer fright. She started to look around the room.

"Zwei?" Naruto spoke to himself, though his words were only heard by himself. He recognized that bark, though it was a small distance away, most likely just a little beyond the door to the room. Oh yeah, with Taiyang moving to Beacon to teach that would mean that he was going to be bringing Zwei to the school as well. Naruto missed that little rascal, the trouble making, loyal, kind of stupid and kind of smart, aura using, house pet was something Naruto missed from this world's home.

He also missed a flesh body, but he could complain to himself about that.

The door opened, and a small grey and white corgi rushed into the room and jumped onto the bed that Naruto was on. The dog started to lick Naruto's soul orb, as if he knew who was inside of it, and both Yang and Ruby walked into the room... with Ren, Nora, Jaune, and Weiss following them into the room, all of them carrying a different appliance in their hands.

"Ah! Stop licking me Zwei!? Bad dog, no licking my soul and getting it cover in dog spit!" Naruto lectured Zwei, and the dog whimpered. Naruto blinked for a moment, while Ruby smiled at Zwei and put down the game system that she was holding.

"It's okay Zwei, he is going to be getting his body fixed up good as new soon. Hey Blake, do you want to pet Zwei?" Ruby asked Blake, who was huddled up in her sheets looking down at the dog from above. She gave Ruby a glare so potent that the girl recoiled away from her, while Yang sent Blake a knowing grin.

Cat afraid of dogs, priceless.

"Oh, who the the cutest widdle puppy in like eva? You are!" Weiss gushed over Zwei, who was not a puppy just a tiny breed of dog, and started to play with his head. Zwei currently enjoyed her gushing over him, while Pyrrha looked at the Schnee heiress with shock in her eyes. Who knew that the heiress that seemed to hate everything and everyone was such an avid lover of small and cute breeds of dog?

'I wish I was that dog.' Jaune with wistfully, while Yang grabbed a rag and started to wipe the spit off of Naruto.

"Thank you Yang! I was feeling so weird like that." Naruto thanked his sister, though she was unable to hear him. Naruto was still trying to figure out the way he would get them to hear him.

"What is that?" Nora asked as she looked at the orb in Yang's hand, while Ren gave it a curious stare. Weiss glanced at it for a moment, while still playing with Zwei, and she blinked before she focused a little more of her attention on the small ball.

"A little doggie toy?" Jaune asked with a tone filled with question, like he wasn't sure.

That was right, none of them had actually seen Naruto's soul yet. They had seen the mech body, but not the human soul inside of it.

"Pyrrha, can you help me set up the game? Dad brought us a weird new game from Atlas on his last trip there." Ruby said as she tried to, and failed, at setting up the small tv and gaming station. Taiyang had thought the game was fun himself, so he had decided to bring it along for them to enjoy as well. He had told them to pay attention to it, because while they had yet to see the name of the game they were interested it what was inside of it.

"Sure." Pyrrha said a little awkwardly.

She didn't know the family creed that Ruby and Yang both followed. If somebody wronged you, and the crime they did could be forgiven, after they had taken their beating they were forgiven. Pyrrha had taken her beating like a (wo)man, so she was forgiven for her drunken crimes.

Velvet and Coco still needed to get their beatings though.

"I wish I had a body right now." Naruto said to himself, all that he could do actually was talk to himself.

"This is Naruto's soul, and over there is his brain. We didn't trust the people fixing him not to do something, or look through his memories." Yang commented to Jaune, though she did wave Naruto's soul in front of Zwei like a bouncy ball. Zwei jumped from Yang and wagged his stump of a tail in excitement.

"Is he aware like that?" Ren asked an important question, looking at the glowing orange sphere with an ever curious look.

"I... we never actually asked him if he was aware after last time he was shut down for cleaning." Ruby said with some thought, and Blake blushed when she considered the possibility that he was awake the entire time.

She had held him to not only her breasts, but also between her thighs.

If he was awake, then she had given him a free show.

"That would be so kowai." Ruby said with a shiver, and everyone looked at her.

"... What?" Nora asked dumbly, pretty sure she had no idea what that word ment.

"Naruto is teaching me words, kawai is like saying cute, and kowai is calling something creepy. He must feel super creepy being stuck awake if he is awake. I mean, all he has to do at night is stare at us." Ruby said to them, and everyone paused for a moment and gave a glance to Naruto's soul.

"Are you awake?" Nora asked Naruto as she swipped him from Yang and held him up to the light.

"No, I am in the deepest of slumbers. Only a kiss from a maiden of unrivalled beauty may wake me." Naruto said in a deadpan tone, knowing that they wouldn't be able to hear him.

"If he is awake, then he must hate me by now. I have been putting him headphones on him and plating Robot Rock all night, every night." Ruby said with a chilled expression.

"Why?" Jaune asked in a stupified tone.

"When? I have been using him like a bed warmer, and I don't recall you doing that." Blake said to Ruby, while Naruto wished he could cry. He hated it when Ruby did that, playing that song for him to listen to all night. She didn't even know if he was awake or not, it was like playing the most annoying song in the world to a person who hated the song with a passion.

He didn't even really hate the song himself, he hated that him being a robot now was the reason he couldn't enjoy it without it being expected of him.

"Speaking of robots, where did Penny go after the mission?" Pyrrha asked when she finished setting up the game, without Ruby's help by the way.

"Who?" Weiss asked with a strange glance at Pyrrha.

"That girl who talked to us during the picnic." Ren commented to them, having long since figured out her identity.

"Yeah, turns out the person who made Naruto's body also made her. My family is growing piece by piece. Naruto gained a new sister, that means we gained a new sister." Ruby said with a smile on her face, being the ever loving person that she was.

"... Hey Weiss, have you ever heard of something called the Stone of Gelel?" Pyrrha asked the person in the room who most knew what dust was.

"It isn't dust, but I know what you are talking about. My brother told me some legend about it." Weiss said with a raised eyebrow.

...

"What?" Naruto said, and if he could frown he would. That was literally impossible, Gelel was the name for the stone in HIS world, meaning that whoever Weiss' brother was, was from his world and knew what Gelel was. Who the hell was Weiss' brother that he knew what Gelel was, and how the hell was he even here if he was from his world.

"Your brother... oh yeah, you mentioned him before. Isn't he a Titan as well?" Yang asked, remembering Weiss mentioning something about her brother.

"My brother is the Titan of Water, just like Pyrrha and Naruto are the Titans of Earth and Wind. He has a lot of weird legends in his head though. Anyway, Gelel stones are evil stones made from the flesh and blood of children, combined with something called a Gelel Vein. They grant huge boosts in power, even immortality, but they turn you into demon creatures." Weiss said with a wave of her hand. It was merely a legend to her, there was nothing important about it. She only remembered it because she had been asked about it.

"That is... dark." Ren said with a frown on his face.

Yang pulled one of the shards of the Gelel stone she broke out of her pocket, and she showed it to Weiss, who blinked and looked at it.

"... You expect me to believe that this is a Gelel Stone... where did you even find it? My brother says that in the Legends, both the Gelel Stones and the Gelel Vein were banished to another dimension by the greatest warrior." Weiss commented with a raised eyebrow, not even trying to reach out and touch the cursed stone if it was a real Gelel stone... fragment.

"You kept it!?" Naruto shouted at Yang, anger would be filling his tone if she could hear him.

"The Isle of Demons... we failed out last mission because of these stones in a way. Naruto told us the same thing about these stones... can I meet your brother?" Yang asked, wanting to know even more about the cursed stone in her hand. Naruto wouldn't answer questions anymore, she doubted he would anyway, so she wanted to do some of her own digging.

The Gelel Stones on Naruto's body had vanished, meaning somebody had taken them.

That was a BIG problem.

"... Sorry, but my brother isn't a very social person. I don't think that is a smart idea." Weiss told her, and Yang clicked her teeth.

"Okay, the game is set up... who wants to play?" Pyrrha offered them the controller, and Naruto really wanted to play. Naruto heard a gasp in the room, before he ignored it in order to mentally question why he was unable to play the game with everyone. It was something he really wanted, but couldn't do.

"Naruto!?" Everyone shouted, and Naruto looked at everyone... and he saw glowing orange hands holding the controller, stretching out of his soul.

...

Well that was interesting.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Anti-social, knows about Gelel Stones, holds Naruto in high regard (though most ninja do), knew Naruto as a kid, oh and the Titan of Water is just because of where he became a Titan, it has nothing to do with his abilities. That was NOT a clue.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	53. Chapter 53 The Drug of Gelel

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Unlike in Robot Form, there are times when Naruto is 'Dormant' in Soul Orb form.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Ah, it feels good to have a bunch of men pointing their _guns_ at me, just waiting to fire their loads." Yang said with a grin on her face. There were over 12 different guns pointed right at her face, but she had to make it as pervy as possible. Each of them men in suits, the same suits Naruto and Ruby fought awhile back, were looking very uncomfy with themselves, their boners ready to burst from their pants thanks to her little taunt making them imagine what she said.

After Naruto had used his Semblence in his soul form, he had fallen back into a dormant state.

Yang decided that during this time, she was going to make things right.

She was going to track down who stole the Gelel stones by going to the one person who knows about every illegal thing that goes on in Vale. Junior, a tall man with short black hair and a muscular frame, wearing butlers clothes. Guy waved his hand, and all of his men stood down, but he had a very nervous look on his face. Last time he had dealt with Yang, she had cock blocked him, wrecked his club, put his workers in the hospital, and gave him the worst headache he had ever had... and a black eye and busted jaw.

Yang grinned at him, before she turned serious.

"Why... are you here?" Junior asked as he and Yang walked over towards the bar and sat down. If he tried to kick her out, she was just kick him in the dick.

His nuts still hurt from when she busted them.

"Business, you know everything that goes on in this city. Have you seen or heard anything like this?" Yang asked, pulling the Stone of Gelel she kept out of her cleavage and setting it down on the bar. Junior took it into his hand, before he took a look at the fragment of stone. He gave it a closer look, before he placed it on the counter.

"Yeah, a few days ago some guy came in and tried to sell a new kind of drug... this." Junior said as he reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a small vial of some kind of glowing green liquid that looked just like Gelel. Only this liquid seemed less bright than the stone, and was mixed in with some kind of regular drug... and water.

It looked like somebody had turned the Gelel Stone into powder, before mixing it with crack and then mixing it into water for a liquid drug.

There was a red liquid inside of it as well.

Somebody was selling this?

"How much, and who was selling it?" Yang asked with a frown on her face. Junior looked at the tiny vial he had, smaller than somebodies pinky, before he placed it down on the counter.

"This alone cost me 1,000 lien. Expensive, and for this tiny amount... the seller was a small girl with looks like ice cream... didn't say much. Not long ago she tried selling a human body with half a head missing... still alive freaky enough." Junior said with a shiver. When that girl had brought in a human body, covered in scars and burn marks over the entire right arm from some kind of fire... and heavy bruising from crushing damage... with half a head missing he had expected the body to be dead with no brain.

It was still alive, he had confirmed it.

"Name?" Yang asked with a frown on her face, that was weird.

"Neopolitan, she had this... aura about her. She is dangerous, she forced me to buy this. She gave me orders to use it 3 days from now at midnight while looking at the full moon... or else she would find me and kill me." Junior said, and he had taken that threat seriously. It was sscary how strong the girl had been. She had killed a good 15 of his men before he was forced into accepting what she had offered.

"Don't take it... Gelel is dangerous, you will lose your soul and become a demon. This stuff is made from children." Yang told him, and Junior froze and pushed the vial away from himself. He ran a club with people that you could hire to do shit for you, but he wasn't evil himself. He was not about to snort children into his body. He didn't feel so hot about turning demon either, the confidence Yang said this made him believe her.

"You take it." Junior said as he gave Yang his vial, and she looke at it.

"Do you know who else has it?" Yang asked with the deepest of scowls on her face.

"I don't know that, she didn't say much. Go to warehouse 18 though, she will be there. That is the only place where my men can't seem to go. I would know if she left Vale, and she is still here." Junior was able to help a little, giving her the location of the girl.

"This body... can you explain it to me?" Yang asked for a moment as she looked at the red liquid in the vial that seemed to stay in the middle of the drug.

The Drug of Gelel.

"Small, or rather lithe in form. Kind of athletic in a way, heavy scars on his chest and back, with some on his arms. He had his right hand burned rather recently by a fire, and heavy bruising by some kind of crushing... it looks like the top half of his head was blown off... but then she injected this drug into him." Junior said as he tapped the vial in her hand, getting her attention.

"What happened?" Yang couldn't help but ask curiously.

"Regrew, the head regrew in seconds. A brain, blood vessels, bone, muscle, skin, and then hair... it all seemed to just... come together. Maybe about 15 years old I would guess by the face, scars on his cheeks once they reformed... 3 each-" Junior started on the description of the face, and Yang gasped and looked at Junior with wide eyes. That sounded exactly like Naruto's body, which had never been found in the wreckage.

Naruto did say he heard a bomb, meaning it was possible that the explosion only blasted the top part of his head off, but left his body mostly undamaged.

"Hair and eyes... did you see those?" Yang asked with a delicate look on her face, a look of real hope.

She might be able to hold her baby brother again, and feel his flesh and REAL warmth, instead of robotic heated warmth.

"Golden blond, just like yours Blondie. He had weird red tips though, and eyes... damn, like looking at the moon. Silver, and shaped a little like yours. Oh, and the kid was-" Junior started, and Yang finished for him.

"Hung. Junior, I want to hire your men." Yang said seriously, and Junior seemed interested now that she was actually going to be paying.

"How many, and what kind of job Blondie?" Junior asked, curious now that money was involved.

"As many as you can spare, I am willing to pay 22,300 lien for whatever that will get me." Yang said with her eyes dead set on this. That was most of her entire life savings she was paying Junior for the help of his goons. Help she would need if she wanted to do something without taking chances.

"That will get you 7 men willing to rob a bank in the middle of the day, that kind of firepower you need Blondie?" Junior asked with a grin growing on his face. That price would actually get her 3 times what he had offered, but she didn't need to know that.

"That will do... yeah... I can work with that. When will they be ready?" Yang asked with her eyes dead set on her goal. It almost made Junior feel bad about taking advantage of her... almost, but she did WRECK his club and the hospital bills had come out of his pocket, as did rebuilding the entire club. As he saw it, she was paying him back for the damage she did.

The world wasn't always a kind place, and neither would he be.

"Whenever Blondie, this sounds like a serious mission. You saving your lover or something?" Junior asked with a teasing smirk planted on his lips.

"My brother, and if you want to keep your balls, you won't say shit against him." Yang growled out a death threat against his manhood.

"I don't think you want your brother back then. When that thing regrew it's head, it seemed so... feral. I don't think it had a soul." Junior told her, and Yang nodded. His body didn't have a soul, because she and Team Red King had the soul in their possession at the moment. Of course, she still had questions.

"Was he able to talk... did he recognize anything?" Yang asked with a a curious glance at the Gelel Drug.

"Kind of, it looked like he was capable of thought... but it seemed... confused... hurt... sad... and angry." Junior said, before he had his balls grabbed by Yang, her eyes burning red.

"Call him and it again, and I will rip what makes you a man off, turning YOU into an it." Yang threatened him again, and she gAVe his balls a good strong grip for good measure. He nodded in a pathetic way, and she let go of his nutsack. "Did this girl have anyone with her?" Yang asked when she cooled down a little.

"Yeah, she had some White Fang members with her... they looked scared to be seen with her. I think she is doing something without the permission of her boss." Junior said, his voice several octaves higher than it had been before now.

"She is acting without permission?" Yang looked rather interested in this.

"The girl is a psychopath, a killer given a cute face and nice body. She looks as cute as hell, which is where I think she was born." Junior said with a dead serious tone. The girl he had seen was bright and sunny, but also dark and evil to the core. She acted according to what would bring her joy, and that was all.

She was the kind that would take the side of the winner, if it meant she was betrays her comrades she didn't care, as long as she won and lived.

Yang stood up and started to walk out of the club. Her eyes turned red, and she punched the wall as she left the club, leaving a crater in it.

"Junior, I am also going to need you to get your people ready to hide a body." Yang said with her filled dark with rage.

Neopolitan.

If she had anything to do with the explosion that hurt Naruto...

She was a dead woman.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Remember when I said that Naruto's body was 'never' recovered, and remember how Neo was 'excited' about the explosion that 'killed' Naruto. I have been leaving hints! Yet some of you people didn't trust me.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	54. Chapter 54 Neo-Yang

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Naruto losing his body was done to pave the way, for Yang doing what she couldn't as a kid, and SAVING his body. Naruto becoming a robot was character development for Yang.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Ruuuuuuuuun!" A Faunus from the White Fang shouted as he and a group of several White Fang members ran towards the center of the warehouse that was filled with tons of metal crates. All of them wore pretty much the style of armor, which consisted of black jeans with a black hoodie with the hood pulled up. They had a Grimm mask over their faces with two slits per eye, and their animal features were hiden. They had gray forearm protectors, and wore white sleeveless vests.

They were either given two handed guns, or a sword to fight with.

They were VASTLY underprepared for what was chasing after them.

Each of them did have one thing that was special about their armor though, little add-ons that made them different than other White Fang members, though they were stull rather low ranked grunts. They wore orange, blue, red, and maroon colored scarfs covering the lower halves of their faces, muffling their voices in a way.

A fist burst through a metal crate and punched the maroon guy right in the face, sending him crashing into the side of another metal crate. Yang tackled the crate, before she burst through it and smashed into the guy wearing maroon, knocking him flying before he forehead smashed into the crotch of the guy wearing orange. Yang started to rush at them with flames in her hair, and her eyes burning red, before she tackled them both through and entire crate filled with Dust, before they were sent flying and crashing into a set of barrels, before being buried underneath them.

"Oh shit, forget this, nope. I need a gun three times this size." The maroon wearing Faunus said as he started to run away from Yang, who was raising an eyebrow at how he was running from her.

Yang went towards the red and orange guy, before she picked the red guy up by his throat and smacked him so hard that he left a dent in the next metal crate.

Yang kicked up a barrel into the air and ducked under a stream of bullets, before she went in between Red and Orange, before she grabbed them by their heads and slammed them together. They were both dazed, so she punched Red in them chest, then punched Orange in the chest, before she kicked Red in the head and sent him spinning, before she smacked away the arm of Orange when he shot a hail of bullets at her.

She then went to town on him.

She punched him in the gut, then in the face three times, before she smashed her fist into the top of his head and SLAMMED him into the ground with his ass sticking up in the air. She kneed him in the face when he started to stand up, before she grabbed his face and gave him a headbutt that cracked his mask and dazed him. He felt to the ground, and she pulled her leg back and CRUSHED his hopes of having future children by sending him flying via a shot to the balls.

He crashed into a crate, before he started to cry.

Red was starting to stand up, so Yang smashed her hands into the top of his skull and made him hit the ground again.

"Hey Blondie, come and get it!" The idiot wearing blue called out, and Yang turned her head towards the guy wielding a regular sword. Yang ran at the guy, and he seemed to reconsider what he was doing, because he turned tail and started to run. Yang caught up with him, before she grabbed him and spun around, before throwing him high up into the air and heading towards the guy in Maroon.

"Oh shit!" Maroon shouted out in shock, and both he and Blue were sent flying off of the crate.

...

*BOOM*

"OH SHIT!" Both Blue and Maroon shouted when something they were using blew up on them on the other side of the crate.

"You two want some too!" Yang shouted at Red and Orange, who tossed their weapons on the ground and ran away from the angry woman glaring at them. When they were out of sight, Yang spat on the ground with a tough expression. "Couldn't hit a girl if you tried." Yang said with a tiny smile on her face.

Her hired goons were off fighting other White Fang members while she looked inside of the warehouse for Naruto's body.

There were like 13 of the guys out there, a number that would have left her a little drained from the effort of defeating them... a little drained being the important thing. She could still do it, but she didn't know how strong this "Neopolitan" chick was.

After this she would have to hunt down the remaining Drugs of Gelel out there, because nobody knew what would happen if Gelel mixed in with other types of drugs were to be injected into the body. Obviously it granted some kind of regeneration ability, and with only a fragment shard being the base of the drug there were no dead children inside of the stone. She still felt bad for not listening to Naruto and leaving the stone alone.

Yang looked around, before she saw the control room that managed the machinery inside of the warehouse.

She also saw a convenient staircase leading up to the door to access that room.

Yang started to run, rather loudly since she didn't care about stealth, towards the stairs. She came across the guy in orange again, before she punched him in the junk as she passed by him.

"Why won't you just kill me!?" The orange guy called out in agony.

'Ah, my stress is fading with each nut shot.' Yang thought as she grabbed the railing and hopped over it, before landing on the stairs and running up it. She rushed into the control room, where she saw a dark blue scarf wearing White Fang member. He raised his hands up in the air in surrender, and she gave him a glare.

"Don't hurt me mean lady! Hit Tucker!" The guy said, before she jerked her head to the door. The guy started to run out of the room, fearing the wrath of the angry woman he had seen kick the collective asses of several grown men. He was not looking forward to fighting that, nor was he prepared to fight it.

"Which one was Tucker? Who cares, I have to find... Ice Cream girl!" Yang said with rage when she saw Neo sitting in a chair, spinning around slowly and mocking Yang with a smile. Yang charged towards the girl, only for her punch to miss when she spun the chair. Her fist harmlessly sailed passed the girl's face, and she kicked Yang in the stomach, moving her back. Yang was smacked across the face by the flowery umbrella, before she was kicked in the face again.

Neo stopped spinning and placed her umbrella's against the group, before she leaned on it and gave a mocking smile.

Even when Yang threw a barrage of punches, Neo just dodged them with extreme ease. Not even having to really try against her, and further irritating the hell out of Yang with each dodge. She sat there in mocking silence as well, making her dodging and countering that much worse.

"Trade?"

Yang blinked when the girl actually said something to her, and her punches stopped flowing... not that they were hitting the girl anyway.

"What?" Yang asked with an unsure face. Neo smiled mockingly, before she took out a remote with a single button. She pressed it, and the locked door behind her opened up and showed Naruto's body laying in a bed, sound asleep. Yang wen to go and get it, before the locked door closed and she slammed into it. Neo smiled at her even more widely, before she dodged another punch from Yang.

She would prefer to stay silent, but to get what she wanted she would have to speak to Yang.

"How about a trade? That body, for your blood." Neo said with a larger than ever mocking smile. Yang looked at the girl in suspicious.

"My... blood?" Yang asked with an unsure gaze directed at the short girl.

"Yep, just a little blood." Neo confirmed, making her request even more suspicious. Yang didn't lower her guard for even a second though, knowing that there was something fishy about this girl. Just a little blood sounded like a request a vampire would make, and those didn't exist... she hoped they didn't exist or she would eat her own socks.

"Just blood?" Yang asked, seriously considering what she was doing.

"Just a little blood." Neo confirmed again, being rather patient.

"Why do you want blood?" Yang questioned her. If she was going to make some kind of twisted clone of her, she wasn't going to give Neo any blood. Neo just sat back and smiled at Yang, before she placed a finger to her chin.

"A new flavor of ice cream." Neo said in an all too pleasant tone of voice.

"You really are from hell." Yang said in disgust, now believing the description that Junior gave for this girl. She was both super cute, but downright evil to her core. It gave her mixed feelings about dealing with this strange evil princess-type girl. She really wanted to kick her teeth in, but it wasn't like she could call in any backup if things went to shit.

She had come here right after leaving Junior's club, and she hadn't told her team she was coming here either.

"Proud of it." Neo told Yang as she pulled her sword out of her umbrella, before she she offered her hand to Yang so that she herself could make the cut to get the blood that she needed. The blood that would come in handy much later in her own little side-project when she wasn't following Roman and Cinder in their different plans of destruction and domination. She wasn't some useless little grunt, she had her own plans for the future, which were evil considering she was happy to work with villians like herself.

Yang slowly offered her hand to the girl.

She regretted it seconds later when the rapier-style sword pierced he ALL the way through her hand, and Neo collected the blood that gushed out in a large flask.

"Ah!" Yang shouted out in pain. She had expected a thin cut, not getting stabbed all the way through her damn hand. Neo then stood up, which still made her much shorter than Yang, before she kicked the girl in the shin. Yang fell to her knee, and Neo placed a cork in the flask, before she placed the flask in her tight pocket. The girl stuck her tongue out at Yang, before she kicked her in the chin, sending her crashing into the wall.

Neo stabbed her weapon into the control box, before she ripped it out and sparks started to fly.

A chain reaction seemed to happen, a crane lost control and dropped a crate of dust onto the ground, spilling it everywhere in the main warehouse. This caused tons of crates to break open, all of the dust spilling out. An entire wall collapsed, before sparks started to fly through the entire warehouse. Fire started to burst into life, and Neo jumped back and landed on the edge of a window leading to freedom.

"Our little deal is done, but you might want to hurry... don't want to _die_ in a fire." Neo commented with a dark smirk taunting Yang on her face. Neo opened Naruto's door again, before she made a show of taking of a vial of Gele Drug. She opened the flask and poured a drog into it, and Yang's blood mixed into the Gelel Drug. The drug started to bubble, Neo threw it on the ground.

The Super-Regeneration of Gelel kicked in, and using the many drugs inside of the Gelel and the... extra blood from another source, she was surprised when bones started to sprout from the liquid. Flesh and organs started to cover the bones, before skin and hair grew out of the skull. The figure that came out of it was female, and once it was fully covered in skin Yang gasped when she saw a perfect copy of herself standing in front of her.

...

Not a perfect copy of herself actually.

This copy of her had her left arm covered in black flame markings that went up to the middle of her biscept. Her nails on that hand were sharpened to points, and the arm itself seemed to be darker... more demonic looking... like the arm of a Grimm.

"You... monster." Yang said as she started to stand up, before the window next to her leading to the warehouse exploded in flames. She was knocked from her feet, while Neo have her a mocking bow.

"I don't need that body anymore. I already have my own Neo-Naruto, and now I have a matching Neo-Yang... bigger, stronger, and better than the originals. Powered by Demon-Stone, with traits humans like us could never have. Thank you for giving me your blood." Neo said with a dark smile on her face. She leaned back and fell out of the window, while Neo-Yang jumped out of the window after the Master that she was 'created' to follow left.

Yang growled, before she stood up again and rushed to Naruto's bed just as the control room exploded into flames.

Her exit was blocked.

Shit!

'Damnit! Fucking damnit! She is using Gelel mixed in with... something to create an army of Demonic Clones!' Yang thought with a glare towards the flame covered exit. She shook her head, before she ran over to Naruto's body and picked him up bridal style... like he was even awake to care about how he was carried. She had his body, but she had no way to escape from this burning building without running through the flames.

She used flames, but she was not immune to flames that were not her own.

Her own flames were made of her aura, meaning they were special to her, and thus, did not hurt her. Other flames... not so much.

She winced in pain when she felt a throbbing sensation in her stabbed hand, the healing ability of aura was VERY light. Even then, it was temporary. You were healed, but not truly healed. If you got a cut, your cut healed until you stopped using aura. The damage would come back after you finished using aura in most cases of more serious injuries. Yang was losing blood, and rather quickly.

Yang winced when she looked at the hole, before she looked around for anyway she could find to escape... the fire was quickly spreading to inside of the room she was in. She needed to find some kind of window, but there were none in the room she was in. Yang carried Naruto with her good arm, before she started to run towards the brick wall.

"YAH!" Yang unleashed a battle cry as she busted a large hole in the wall. She jumped out of the hole, before she turned herself so that her back was facing the ground. She held Naruto above her, and she smashed into the concrete. Yang groaned in pain at the bad landing, but Naruto's body was good to go... and that was all that mattered.

Yang sighed and layed her head against the ground.

She didn't know much many clones Neo could make with the amount of blood she took, and she certainly didn't know how many evil clones would form if people actually got that drug into their system.

She HAD to find all of the Drugs of Gelel!

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**The Drug of Gelel will be explained more later on, but it isn't as obvious as 'Making Demon Clones' out of blood like Yang thinks.  
Also, while Neo and Roman follow Cinder, Roman and Neo each have their own goals for the future.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	55. Chapter 55 A Rose Blooming Again

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**If you are going to ask me to Update a certain story for your birthday, give me a week's warning at least, but no more than 2 weeks.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Yang was about to pass out.

She had managed to make it all the way to the dorms, and she had used her jacket and wrapped it around her bleeding hand to prevent herself from dying of bloodloss. Her back was killing her, and she had to deal with White Fang goons on the way back to the school, the goons that had defeated the people that she had paid for to help her. She was not happy with that, she paid for GOOD workers, not wannabes. The fighters of the White Fang were better than Junior's goons.

Too bad she couldn't hire those guys instead.

She didn't think they would go for working with a human though, but thankfully, it was a mission complete for her. She had managed to get Naruto's body safely back home, despite her rather sorry condition. Neo had some hard kicks about her, and her stab wound was bothering her a lot. She had a limp from the kicks to the leg, but she was still able to move. She was exhausted beyond all measure though, she could barely feel her body... possibly from both exhaustion combined with the loss of her life fluid.

She moved through the halls while panting, barely awake at the moment, before she got her scroll out and swiped it over the the lock to Team Red King's room. Yang opened the door, and she was unsurprised to see everyone was fast asleep. It was 2 in the morning after all, most people would be asleep. Yang forced herself to carry Naruto into the room, before she fell to her knees and tried to avoid making as much noise as possible.

She pet Zwei on the head, before she sat Naruto down against the ground... he was butt naked she realized, but that didn't matter to her right now.

Zwei, being the smart dog that he was, went over and got Naruto's soul from where it was resting at the moment. Zwe brought her the soul, and she brought it to her lips.

"Please... help me help you." Yang asked Naruto in nothing more than a whisper. She was hoping for a miracle, that maybe Naruto would know some way to transfer his soul over to the knew body. She placed his soul down next to his body, and the orange sphere glowed brighter than ever before.

2 arms came out of the sphere, before grabbing the flesh body. The arms started to sink into the body, seemingly absorbed into it, before the energy flowed freely from the spirit ball into the body. Yang saw a head come out of the ball, before being absorbed along the energy line into the flesh and blood body. 2 more heads and 4 more arms seemed to move along the line, before energy Naruto's soul... before more and more energy quickly started to move from one source to the body.

It was a silent process, making zero noise.

Nobody even woke up during it, they were too fast asleep to notice the warm light.

Naruto's body seemed to gain that same glow for a moment, before the transfer seemed to be complete. The soul orb continued to glow, but the glow was weak. Yang guessed it was still slightly able to produce an aura, even if it no longer hosted Naruto's very soul inside of it. It was strange though, Yang moved her uninjured hand over Naruto's body. Yang went over towards the dresser, which Naruto hadn't gotten his clothes from in weeks now. She got out his 'lucky' froggie boxers, and his skinny jeans... she even got out the tight black top with his Flaming Uzumaki symbol on the stomach... she didn't understand the importance of why he called it a Flaming Uzumaki symbol. Either way, she finished by grabbing Naruto's red scarf, before she walked and sat next to him.

She had a feeling that his awakening would be ruined if everyone were to see his junk.

Naruto was hung, but he was a grower, not a shower.

Yes, Yang knew what it meant to be a grower and not a shower. It meant that while some men were visibly hung, their sizes didn't grow much when hard... she did watch porn. Naruto was the type who was hung, but you could only tell when he was hard. Thus, he only appeared hung when aroused.

She quickly slipped his boxers and pants on, leaving them unbuttoned for the moment, before she moved his arms up and put on his black top. She finished it off by wrapping his neck with his red scarf, before she picked up her sleeping brother and moved him over towards the bed. Yang placed him next to Ruby, before the twins seemed to lock onto each other and hug in their sleep. Ruby moved in a way so that they were sharing his scarf, before she snuggled up to him.

Yang was about to join them, but she just sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed their heads.

Now her family felt more complete again, they were only missing their mother... her Step-Mother... Summer Rose.

Yang looked down at herself, before she lifted her arm, and in a very unladylike fashion, she sniffed her armpit and shivered. She smelled like burning building, blood, and a lot of sweat from carrying Naruto's body so many miles back to Beacon. Not to mention she was hurting something horrible, in her back and her fist. Yang unwrapped her jacket from her hand, before she saw it was swollen.

She had broken her hand, but at least the bleeding seemed to have stopped because of the swelling.

She hadn't showered since yesterday morning, meaning that she should not go to bed until after she had at least washed the sweat off her body. The water would help her clean out her wounds as well. Yang stood up with a sigh, so wanting to just recover in bed. She had a busy night, but she didn't want the room to smell like BO and smoke.

Only weird girls liked the smelled of BO, and she had a feeling none of her roommates would like the smell.

Guys would have better chances with ladies if they actually washed the body odor away when they bathed. They thought that sprays and deodorant covered the smell of stink, but it just masked it and made it a blend of nasty. She undressed and threw her clothes in a hamper, before she grabbed her pajamas and started her way to the shower. The bathroom was rather small, and instead of curtains it had a sliding glass door that was blurred so you could see if somebody was in the bathroom with you, but not see exact features.

Yang hissed when she touched her lower back, once of the hurt places. She awkwardly bent herself so she was looking at her, in her own opinion, sexy ass before she looked at the purple bruise covering a fourth of her back. She ran the hot water, and she felt her back pain getting soothed already. She placed her hand on her back, and let the water wash over it. Her hair was getting soaked, but she needed to get the smokey smell out of it anyway.

Samurai shampoo, the brand of shampoo that she used that was created by the Schnee company.

The Schnee Company made a lot of products, Toothpaste, Shampoo, Dust, Books, pretty much anything and you could find a Schnee version of it. The shampoo was a great one, it was both a shampoo and conditioner in one. It also had a strong color enhancer, bringing out the best of the natural color of your hair, making it brighter than before. All 3 siblings used this brand of shampoo, though Naruto didn't really care abou the hair treatment qualities.

"Ah!" Yang moaned out in pain and she ran her hand under the water when some foam got onto the bleeding wound, which had been reopened by the running water. Yang washed her hair, not worrying about the bleeding since it stopped soon after she took her hand out of the water. She had already cleaned out the wound, so now she raised her hand high into the air. She grabbed the soap, Naruto's soap, before she glanced at it with a small smile on her face.

He hadn't used it in awhile, but Ruby had been using it.

She enjoyed his soap, it was honey scented, with a certain earthiness about it that reminded you of the forest. She didn't even used a washrag, instead she just lathered the soap on her body, while her thoughts wondered.

She didn't know where to begin looking for the Drug of Gelel.

Neo wouldn't waste that kind of drug on regular druggies, or even normal people. She would go for strong people to make copies of, people of higher standing like Junior who was both kind of strong, while also held importance in the city itself. Getting a copy of him would benefit, and a copy of her would be stronger than a normal copy of a weaker person... like Jaune for example.

Even with Weiss' help he was still at the back of the class.

It had only been a few weeks into the school year... it had been a fucked up school year so long. So much had happened, she blamed bad luck on that part, but she couldn't help wonder if this was normal by the standards of Beacon students, or just them.

Her thoughts went back to the Drug of Gelel.

Neo had given Junior instructions to look at the full moon in 3 days, which meant that in TWO days from now when the moon was full, it had been about a day since Neo had told Junior that after all, that something about the full moon would cause a change in those that had taken the Drug of Gelel. Yang could help but think something bad was going to happen, so she had to figure out the people rich enough, powerful enough, and important enough to warrant Neo's interest.

She already had a Neo-Yang and Neo-Naruto at her disposal, ready to do with what she pleased.

Yang finished washing the soap from her body, before she looked down at herself. She rubbed her uninjured hand over her crotch, before she grabbed her ravor. She shaved herself of any fuzz that was growing before it could become noticable. Yang sighed to herself, why couldn't she be bald down there like her siblings? She guessed it was genetics they had gotten from Summer, while Yang was closer in genetics to their father than either Naruto or Ruby. Thankfully, she didn't get very thick hair, just light fuzz.

She turned off the water, before she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself, and she looked in the mirror.

She looked... good, it was like a weight was visibly lifted from her shoulders. Despite how stressed she was, she c ould tell that she wasn't carrying as much emotional baggage as before. She still felt a fierce desire to protect her brother, that kind of thing just did not get better after she had it for years... but after finally being able to save HIM, she felt like she would be able to face some of her inner demons and find peace when she drifted off into slumber.

Good too, because she didn't have enough money to pay for her drugs anymore.

She looked at the bags under her eyes, from the rough sleeping she had been having. The nightmares had been coming more and more, to the point that her drugs barely helped her... actually, they forced her to stay asleep and endure her nightmares for 8 long hours of uninterupted horror. They still worked some of the time, but she had to take a larger dose to get the same effect as before.

"Hey sexy, you look like a million bucks." Yang flirted with the mirror, winking at herself. She flexed for a moment, her feminine build and toned arms showing the tough muscle she had gotten from training. She was not buff like a body builder, but lean like an athlete... and not in the bulgy way.

That rumor about women getting super bulky JUST from lifting weights was wrong, it took heavy uses of hormone suppliments and steroids to get those muscles, because the female body simply did not naturally produce the amounts of testosterone needed to produce those kinds of muscles.

Good for her, because she was a weight lifter as part of her training.

She bent over, and she watched her own perky breasts jiggling in the mirror. She didn't care what anyone though, she knew for a fact her breasts were bigger than Pyrrha's boob, and they had more volume and softness to them. She would give Pyrrha the fact that her hips were better, and she would admit that Blake had a better ass that was toned to perfection thanks to her nature... and she would even admit that Ruby was the most well balanced of them. She had large breasts for her age, and she had a soft and toned butt, and amazing thighs... but her age made her more cute than sexy.

Being well endowed ran in the family it would seem, she and Ruby had large breasts, herself more so, and Naruto was large down stairs when he actually cared enough to get hard.

"Damn girl, you so fine." Yang said with a lower voice, imitating a boy as she looked at herself. She did this a lot, it really helped with her self-esteem. Everyone had some issues with their body, but Yang grew passed those by always being upbeat about her own beauty.

It wasn't arrogant to call yourself beautiful, it was arrogant to say that you were the only beautiful person.

Yang could admit when other girls had some more attractive traits.

She felt a little better now that she had promoted herself some more. She grabbed herself a pair of TINY orange, she was fond of the color, panties that barely covered her body, but they were comfy. She then stepped into her short shorts, before she put on her orange top and pulled it down. Yang opened the cabinet, before she pulled out the first aid kit Naruto had made them get... which was now coming in handy. She closed the lid to the toilet, before sitting down and opening the kit.

Who knew it was going to come in handy like this... well apparently Naruto did.

She already cleaned it with warm water, and soap though that hurt like a bitch. She got out the antibiotic ointment, before she smeared it on her hand and rubbed it in deeply. Now that she looked at it, the wound wasn't that bad, it just bled and hurt a lot. It wasn't that big of a hole, and she couldn't even see through it. The muscle inside of it seemed to be closing the wound, but it stung. Yang got a small sterile badnage out, before she used the medical tape and attached it to her hand, on both sides of the wound. Then she wrapped it with some gauze, before sighed to herself.

She gripped her fist, before she saw her knuckles were a bit bruised.

She actually might have hurt her knuckles when she broke out of the warehouse. Oh well, Yang moved out of the bathroom, before she quietly moved onto the bed, before she placed her hand against her siblings.

"I love you two." Yang said as sleep took her.

She was going to be busy real soon.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Naruto's Semblence helped, it allowed him to transfer his soul from the orb, to a body comptable with him.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	56. Chapter 56 A Strawberry Scent

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

'Something is poking me.' Ruby thought first thing in the morning as she got out of a sleeping state and entered a semi-asleep state where the world around her was only the most basic of things. Strangely enough, she felt something pressed up against her thigh, which was strange because she was sleeping on a bed with Naruto and Yang, so there shouldn't be anything of this shape or size pressing against her. Ruby yawned and sat up, before she scratched her ribs, and then cracked her head and stretched out her legs.

She looked around the room, Zwei was sleeping peacefully on his back in the corner, tail wagging in the air.

Blake was sleeping on her right side, and her ears were twitching on their own every few seconds when a stray breeze from the AC hit them. She had a strangely placed bed, which was an inconvenience for her, at the same time, Pyrrha didn't want that bed because she hated having the wind hit her face in her sleep.

Pyrrha sleeping on her stomach, face between the pillows so that darkness was assured, yet she was still able to breath. She must have gotten used to breathing less air than most people if that was how she normally slept.

Yang was on her left side, hand down her pants and scratching an itch, with her other hand underneath the pillow, hidden from view. She was sleeping peacefully, like the world didn't even bother her.

Naruto was asleep... Naruto was a asleep... why did that sentence sound strange to her? Oh right, Naruto was a robot incapable of sleep, and thus that sort of action was impossible for him with his fleshy body... and his toes feet... oh right, he didn't have feet as a robot... but there they were, pressing up against the wall next to the bed, toes scrapping the wall. His two toned hair flat against his head, unlike how messy it was as a robot... his moon pale skin... skin?

Wait a moment.

Sleeping, fleshy body, toes, flat hair that he had when he was human, and actual skin... and scars were even there, they were right on his arm and face like they had been for the longest time.

...

Ruby took a moment and stared at Naruto. Something was different about him, but it was way to early for her brain to start working properly. She needed her morning cup of coffee filled with so much sugar and milk that she was applying for a spot in a job as a hamster on a sugar rush. Even her thoughts were strange, so no doubt Naruto's body would be the same metal frame when she was more awake, and this was all a dream.

Wait... Yang was sleeping peacefully, and she was out of pills that would let her do that.

"AH! Everyone wake up! WAKE UP! Everyone calm down, weird things are happening!" Ruby screamed at the top of her lungs as she fell right out of the bed and hit her head on the floor. Ruby cried out in surprise, before she noticed that she had kicked both Naruto and Yang against the wall, with Yang rolling on top of Naruto and hiding him from view.

Pyrrha was awake in a second, and her hand reached under her pillow and she grabbed a hunting knife and shot up. She failed though, and smashed her head against Blake's head, nearly knocking herself out cold again. She held her head in pain, while Blake fell out of the top bunk and smashed into the floor on top of Ruby out of shock.

Zwei, Naruto, and Yang were the only ones able to sleep through a Ruby freak out.

Then again Zwei was a dog, and both Naruto and Yang were both sleep deprived in some shape or form. They all lived in a house with Ruby before now, so they got used to how she would scream when she woke up from a strange dream.

"Ow!" Pyrrha called out when she touched the bump on her head.

"Did you just wake us up for nothing?" Blake asked Ruby with narrowed eyes, mere centimeters away from her face. She didn't like being woken up, and thaT was what Ruby had just done, wake her up in such a way that she might had sprained her ankle.

"Narutoishumanagainandistotallyfine! Somethingweirdmusthavehappenedlastnight! Ohgoshthissoawesome! Ihavemylittlebrotherbackagain!" Ruby spoke even faster than Blake could keep up as she knocked the girl off of her. Ruby was bouncing on her feet, and got back onto the 3 person bed, which was just two beds pushed together, and went over to the pile that was Naruto and Yang.

"What?" Pyrrha and Blake asked together, unable to even dream of following what she had said.

"Something happened to Yang! She is sleeping like a normal person, but with an itchy private part! Naruto changed too... he isn't a soul anymore... he is FLESH!" Ruby shouted out as she pushed Yang from on top of Naruto, but she only succeeded in moving the beds further from the wall, and both Naruto and Yang fell onto the floor between the crack.

"OW!?" The twin voices of elder sister and brother called out.

"Yang, are you okay? Ruby was saying some weird stuff just now." Blake asked as she looked over the bed where she saw two sets of hands come out. Two sets of completely human hands, and she blinked when Naruto and Yang got on top of the bed together. She didn't question why Yang's hand was bandaged up, but she did take a step back out of shock when she saw a human Naruto groaning and rubbing the back of his head.

"Ouch, damnit Yang, why did you land on top of me? I weigh less, I should have landed on you." Naruto told her as he rubbed his head. Blake and Pyrrha were shocked into complete silence as they tried to register the miracle taking place in front of them.

"Naruto!" Ruby called out as she jumped on him wrapped her arms around him.

She smelled like strawberries.

Naruto blinked and his eyes widened when he saw human hands behind her back, and he could take in her smell and actually smell what she smelled like, instead of a list of chemicals and pheromones that made up her scent. Naruto's eyes watered up, and he wrapped his arms around her and breathed in his first breath of well needed air in awhile. Naruto savored her smell, and he savored feeling the love in her hug.

"Naruto... is that... really you?" Pyrrha asked with her hands in front of her mouth. She was openly crying, tears dropping out of her eyes and going down her face.

"This is... this is impossible." Blake denied, not sure how anything so far could even begin to be possible.

'Heh... Happy Rebirthday little bro.' Yang thought to herself, not even mentioning that it was her that had brought Naruto back to this state. She didn't want them asking any questions, and she didn't want to ruin the moment between Naruto and Ruby. The two siblings were enjoying each other's embrace, a real embrace that could only be truly enjoyed when you could feel the skin of the person you were hugging. To be able to take in their smell, and find comfort in a true source of warmth that came from the heart.

Ruby was able to feel Naruto's heartbeat, something she hadn't felt in way too long for her tastes.

Naruto let go of Ruby and wiped away his tears, before he pulled up his shirt and looked at his scar covered chest. The others looked at the scars, signs that this truly was his body. Naruto sighed in relief, before he felt his body up. Naruto touched every inch thaT he could reach, just to make sure not a single part of him went clang when he touched it. Naruto looked down the front of his pants, before he pumped his fist in the air.

He missed his dick, any man would miss their dick, their little buddy... who some men would give names to, or talk to when they wanted to feel good about themselves.

"This isn't a dream." Pyrrha said after she finished twisting and pinching the skin on her forearm, making sure to hurt herself just to see if she was dreaming or not.

She wasn't dreaming.

"I can sleep... I can eat... I have feet and hands... I have a heart again." Naruto said with a smile on his face. Naruto then looked at Ruby, before gave her another hug, that she gladly returned. Yang was just happy behind him, pleased that she could bring him so much happiness. She didn't need thanks, and she didn't even want to have her hand in the matter known. She would keep her involvement to a basis that only she needed to know about it.

She just rubbed Naruto's hair with all of her affection, that was it.

She could hug him later, but it looked like somebody else wanted to have a moment with Naruto.

"I have to be dreaming." Blake said as she sucker punched herself in the jaw, and her face smacked into her bed, before she realized she was not dreaming... and that she should have done a Pyrrha and pinched herself instead of punching.

"Naruto." Pyrrha muttered as she went closer to the bed, and Naruto let go of Ruby and looked at Pyrrha and moved closer to her. He stepped off the bed, before he fell to the ground. She caught him and kept him upright, while Naruto smiled awkwardly.

"Sorry, forgot how to use human legs... give me a moment." Naruto said as he found his balance, and started to stand up. Pyrrha looked down at him, even the 6 inch height difference didn't mean anything to her. It never had actually, but right now, she just leaned down and kissed him full on the lips with all of her passion.

Not drunk and horny passion like before.

Not even the passion of a normal lover.

This was the passion of a woman who thought she would never be able to touch her lover again, while also having him there. It was like preparing a feast for a starving man, but never allowing him to eat. She had been tortured, but now she was eating that feast. Her belly was being filled with the sweet banquet of his love, his very being. It wasn't a gentle kiss either, this was a soul searing, mind numbing, sloppy kiss with bruising amounts of force that she was getting into. She was confirming without a shadow of a doubt, that the lips she had her lips all over were Naruto's.

That the mouth her tongue was currently in, the moist cavern she was exploring, was Naruto's.

That the body she was currently on top of when they fell onto the bed, their passion soaring to new heights, was the toned athletic body of her boyfriend.

It was confirmed when she was pushed off of Naruto by Ruby and Yang, for the reasons that Naruto was close to passing out from lack of oxygen... with his body now needing air like any other... and she could see the smile on his face. Drool, which was hers, coming down his chin. Pyrrha wiped the drool from her own chin, a mix of their saliva, before she looked at Naruto with a bright smile.

"Hello again." Pyrrha said to Naruto, who laughed to himself, despite being in the arms of Yang and Ruby.

"I didn't know if that was a kiss, or you trying to steal my soul. I would say heart, but you already stole that." Naruto told her with a grin on his face.

"Come on McSmooth, take it easy. You just got your body back, don't put any stress on it." Yang told him with a roll of her eyes. Pyrrha just smiled brightly at his comment, and Ruby gagged a little, not the biggest fan of romance out there.

'Wow, if he had said that to me I would have fallen for him then and there.' Blake thought to herself as she crossed her arms. She was still trying to wrap her mind around what had happenened to Naruto.

"How are you back to normal?" Pyrrha asked when she looked at him again.

"I don't know, and I don't care... but I am hungry, tired, and I... I think I need... to sleep some more." Naruto said as all of his energy was exhausted. It would seem that his being awake at the moment was just the side effect of a a burst of energy. He still needed a lot of rest before he was back to top condition. He slumped backwards, and Yang set him down on the bed and kissed his forehead.

"You take a nice long nap. I am going to go to get you some awesome ramen to eat when you wake up." Yang promised him, even though he was already asleep... deep asleep.

"I guess it doesn't matter how he is like this... I'm just happy I have you back... I'm skipping class today to be with him." Ruby told everyone, and Yang nodded.

"I'm skipping too, I want to make sure Naruto is okay." Yang added in. She wanted to know if Naruto was actually 100% better, or if he needed to recover more of his energy. She figured the process would have left him incredibly drained of energy, despite his sleep.

"... You know, you need a White Mage to look after him... for medical reasons." Blake told them with a blush on her face.

"He is my boyfriend, I am skipping school today." Pyrrha told them, she wasn't going to make up a fake reason.

Her boyfriend was human again, she didn't need any reason other than that to skip school.

Everyone looked around, before they realized it was still early in the morning, and they were still in their PJs.

...

Time to go back to bed.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	57. Chapter 57 Date Plans?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Blake was sitting on the ground.

Why?

She was the White Mage, that was why, and she was doing her job as White Mage and checking out Naruto to make sure he was okay. She had him in his boxers, sitting down on the bed in front of her, and she was currently looked at his leg. Naruto had told her that walking was uncomfy for him, so she was taking a look at his body to see what was the problem, if there was a problem that is. He had also told her that he was having a bit more trouble living his Cresent Uzumaki, he could still lift it, but not in it's scythe form with one hand. When the weapon was in scythe form, the weight was still the same, but the placement of the weight made it seem heavier to the muscles.

Naruto could use the sniper form with one hand, but he needed both hands to use the scythe form now, otherwise he had trouble lifting it.

If Naruto's body hadn't been moving for a few weeks, then he could be suffering from a minor, very minor, case of muscle atrophy. His muscles had gotten a little weaker, but she didn't suspect that to be the case here. It could also be a case of Naruto comparing the stronger robot body to the human body, and his mind unconsciously placing a limit on how much strength he could use.

"Well, with how toned you are it isn't atrophy. All your strength is _there_, I think, maybe you just need time to get used to being human again." Blake told him, that was the cue for the others in the bathroom, giving them the privacy for Blake to give Naruto a once over, came out. They had been listening in, and Naruto stood up.

"Yeah... I guess I just got used to not having feet." Naruto said as he flexed his arm, his major concern in this situation.

"Toes!" Ruby called out as she grabbed Naruto by the foot and started to wiggle his toes. Naruto yanked his leg away from her with a pout on his face, and Yang snorted.

"Hey... what are we going to do with these?" Pyrrha asked as she looked at the soul orb and the brain plugs that were sitting on th desk. Now that Naruto was flesh again, there was no use for any of these. Naruto walked over to them, before be picked up one of the plugs and put it in the drawer.

"Send them in, just because am alve doesn't mean that Aigis-me has to die as well. I would feel bad for Penny if she didn't have anyone that understood her. Now she can have a brother of her own all the time." Naruto told them. He just took away the plug that had his memories of his original life, because he didn't want anyone to abuse those. This was, the robot wouldn't be able to tell anyone about his past life. Naruto would also be able to show people his past life if he wanted to, with the memories being the gateway to this.

He wasn't going to do it now, but when he felt comfy enough to show them.

There was a saying that if you didn't learn from the past you were going to repeat it, but if you showed people a past that didn't fit with their own past, they were doomed to act it out themselves. Most people never really learned from the past, and were doomed to make the same mistakes... but Naruto was an optimist so he believed that his friends would be ready to learn about another world existing later.

"That is... nice of you." Ruby said awkwardly, not sure how she felt about there being another copy of her brother around. Yang wasn't conflicted though, because she had fully expected Naruto to do the selfless thing and give away part of himself to make somebody else happy. That was who he was, he could and would give away his life if it could help somebody precious to him. He was not afraid of death, a trait that she hated about him, and would face it with strong eyes.

Naruto could glare death in the face, and when he died he would walk hand in hand with the grim reaper like old friends.

"Hey, I heard they finally got started hiring new police and are rebuilding the station." Yang brought up, since after the explosion crime rates had been going up, with there being only two cops in the entire kingdom of Vale, the ones that hadn't been in the building at the time, it was nice that everything seemed to be going back to normal. It would make her job easier knowing that with more cops, Neo would have to be very careful about selling thje Drug of Gelel... or even just using it.

"Yeah, it is about time. My scroll had a news flash that a Schnee Warehouse was burned to the ground." Blake commented neutrally, like she didn't care too much about what happened to Schnee property... of which she did not care. She had no reason to really care about some dust filled warehouse. She cared more about the fact that Yang looked guilty of something when burning was mentioned.

"Hey, Naruto, I am going to go donate blood today. Do you want to join me?" Pyrrha asked with a small smile on her face.

Her answer was Naruto going pale.

"Oh! I'll go!" Ruby offered with the largest of smiles on her face. Naruto sighed in relief at that, not feeling comfy giving away his blood.

"Why?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow, and Pyrrha pulled out a small little card that she got. It showed mostly handwritten stuff that Blake could not read, the handwriting was bad, but she could see a red teardrop shaped symbol that stood for blood. Pyrrha was being asked to donate it would seem.

"I thought it would be nice, you never know who you might be able to help with your blood. That, and this person took the time to send me a card with such... unique handwriting." Pyrrha said as she looked at the words again. It was written in pink and brown ink, on the front of a white background. Yang looked at the card for a moment, before she glanced at Pyrrha.

...

"Hey Pyrrha, I think you and Naruto should go on a date instead." Yang said with a forced smile on her face. Saying those words almost physically hurt her, but she didn't think it would be a good idea for Pyrrha to give any of her blood. She doubted that was going to help her in the end, while she would be able to go to the place where the blood was being collected and hopefully find the drug... or at least clues to the people with the drug.

Naruto was suspicious of Yang, as was Ruby at her willingly handing Naruto over for a date with Pyrrha.

"Are you okay Yang?" Ruby asked with a concerned tone.

"Yeah, I am just trying to be supportive of my little bro's love life hahahaha!" Yang said as she scratched the back of her head. She was going to have enough trouble killing Neo-Yang and a possible Neo-Naruto, she didn't need to worry about a Neo-Pyrrha joining the mix. It was one thing to face two strong opponents that she knew how to beat, but it was another to face three opponents with only knowledge on how to beat two of them.

"I think that is a great idea!" Pyrrha interjected before anyone could pester Yang anymore, possibly getting her to change her mind.

She wanted this date more than she wanted to give blood.

"A date huh? You know what, I think this is a good idea. Thanks Yang." Naruto thanked Yang, knowing that if she was trying to change then he should be supportive of her as well. If she wanted to try and be okay with his relationship, then he would at least try and have faith in her.

'I am totally going to spy on this date.' Ruby and Blake thought for different reasons. Ruby just wanted to see her brother have a good time, and maybe make sure that Pyrrha doesn't try anything. Ruby might have forgiven Pyrrha for her drunken mistake, but she was not forgetting it. She didn't completely trust Pyrrha again yet, despite how that mistake was made during a moment of weakness. She was doing her sisterly duty and trying to protect her twin, who she had just truly gotten back.

Blake just had nothing better to do, and she could see it on Ruby's face that she was going to spy on them... so might as well make sure Ruby doesn't interfere.

She was also curious as to where Naruto and Pyrrha would go for their first real date.

With how stressful their lives were lately, some normalcy was just what they all needed.

"Sure thing, but can you come with me for a moment?" Yang said as she led Naruto towards the bathroom, much to everyones confusion. The second the bathroom door closed behind them, and they were sure that nobody was listening in on them, Yang sighed and opened a door to her make-up... she did wear things like light eyeliner. Even Ruby wore it, everyone had their own prefered shade. Blake liked purple, she liked a more natural color, Ruby liked a light silver that wasn't really visible, while Pyrrha liked shades of green.

At least she didn't have like 50 different shades of grey.

Yang pulled out a a few small packages, wrappers for what appeared to be some kind of gummi. Naruto turned red when he saw what they were, and they were no chewing gum or gummi.

Condoms, Yang was giving him condoms.

"Yang, what the fuck?" Naruto whispered at her. In his last life, he had never worn a condom before... which led to the birth od Boruto shortly after he and Hinata got married... so being told to wear a condom now was... it was freaking weird.

"Listen... you are getting older, and your body is going through... changes. Pyrrha is a healthy... attractive young lady and she has... desires for you. I would prefer you not ever... _ever_ do... things and remain my cute... pure baby brother forever... but sometimes things happen. Your a teenager... and Pyrrha is a teenager... and both of you will want to... explore each other... when you are in love... you lust for each other... this is awkward for me too." Yang said as her own face started to turn bright red. She had never thought she would ever try and give this talk to Naruto, or that she would be the one to do it. The Pyrrha incident really opened her eyes though that Pyrrha was just like every girl, and had desires just like everyone.

Naruto and Pyrrha were both teenagers, and teenagers despite gender, did have sexual interests and desires.

She couldn't control them, and if she forced Naruto and Pyrrha both to bottle up their desires they would only eventually do it behind her back and they might not be safe.

She didn't WANT Naruto to have sex with Pyrrha, that wasn't her goal, but she knew that it was possible. As much as she wanted to deny it, people had sexual desires... and that desire was strong in teens both male and female. Pyrrha truly did love Naruto, from the very bottom of her heart, and that only made her lust for him grow. For years now he had been the one person on her mind that treated her like a normal person, instead of some great person that was higher than them. If anything, that only made the quality of love greater.

Normally, she would have thought it was really sweat... if it weren't her little brother than Pyrrha was lusting after.

"Yang... this is just a date... that YOU suggested. I'm not going to have sex with Pyrrha." Naruto told Yang with his blush as dark as his scarf, but Yang just pushed the condoms in his hands.

"Naruto, put your dog in the pound, before you make her yelp like a hound. I know this might seem awkward... and I am not telling you to bone her, but if... IF things get heated, because there is a chance... be SAFE." Yang said with the most forced smile that she could give him. She really didn't want to just let him go out on a date with even a small chance, but she didn't want anyone to get themselves involved with what she was trying to do. It wAs safer for her brother to be with Pyrrha right now, than it was for him to try and involve with something dangerous.

After this was over, she was going to request a nice easy mission to some place with a good spa, because she would need it.

"... Okay." Naruto said with a sigh as he accepted what Yang was giving him. He would admit that it was... possible for things to escalate between him and Pyrrha. She was a very beautiful girl, and like any girl she did have the same interests in sex... but it wasn't like he was going to make the first move.

Yang smiled at him for a moment, before she took out a small ring and showed it to Naruto.

"Good, because I didn't want to have to give this to you yet." Yang told him with a smaller, more calm smile.

"What is that?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, obviously it was a ring, but it seemed to have some kind of importance to Yang.

"Mom's ring... if you get Pyrrha pregnant, I would have to give this to you so you can marry her. Mom left me a few things to give to you and Ruby when the time came. This ring was the ring Dad gave Mom when he proposed, and it was given to him by Grandma, because Gramps proposed to her with this ring... and it was given to him by Great-Grandma... this is passed from mother to son... and when the time is right, I will give this to you for Mom." Yang said to Naruto as she wiped a few tears from her eyes.

She wanted to impress the importance of what sex could bring onto Naruto, and how it could effect not only him, but Pyrrha to.

"Thanks Yang." Naruto said as she put the ring back, keeping it hidden away until the day it was needed.

One day, not today, but one day.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

_**Lemon Votes: Naruto and Pyrrha have known each other for 4 years, just because they recently started dating doesn't negate the years they have held affection for each other. Coupled with beingf teenagers, if there is a lemon it would not be considered rushed.**_

_**If you want the lemon, be sure to leave your reasons why you want to.**_


	58. Chapter 58 Increase in Bad

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Okay... I have no idea where this address is." Yang said to herself as she walked passed the docks. She had been walking around for hours now, and she had seen tons of people working on their own stores images for the soon to come festival... which she hoped her team would be competing in. The tournament was something that she would be extremely interested in fighting in, and now that she was more used to Naruto being a real warrior, she would like to fight alongside him.

Of course, there were rumors that the tournament was being blown out of proportion for one reason.

The Titans.

Naruto and Pyrrha were in Vale, where the tournament was taking place. Not only that, but both the Titan of Fire and Titan of Water were going to be taking part in the tournament. With all 4 Titans, representing all 4 Kingdoms, and thus bringing in tons of tourism and raising the interest in the tournament by easily 10 times what it was before, the event was stated to be an extreme boost in customers to the various stores.

Store owners were panicking and preparing to hire more employees to help with the stores when the festival came in a few months.

At the moment, the students from the 3 other big schools of Huntsmen and Huntresses were being transfered over to get used to Beacon, where they would be attending until the tournament and festival was over.

"So this is Vale, awesome place." Another person said, and Yang didn't even notice them... or pay attention to them when they spoke... and the other person didn't notice her either. He was a boy that wore little, being about 17 in age. He was an inch over Jaune's height, 6'1" in height, and had tanned skin showing he wasn't a Vale native... where pale skin was the primary skin color. He had messy blond hair and dark grey eyes, and wore an open white shirt showing muscle tone, and blue jeans with bandages around his showing shins... and shoes with no socks on. The guy had red forearm guards on, and a sun shaped necklace around his neck.

He was also a monkey-faunus with a blond monkey tail sticking out of the base of his spine.

"Damnit, if this was a blind lead I am SO going to kick somebody." Yang growled out as she looked at the card she had swiped from Pyrrha when the girl hadn't been looking. She stared down at the card with an intense look, not paying attention to where she was going.

"I hope I can meet the Titan of Wind, the Titan of Fire was such a dick. Man, I can't wait to get to Beacon... I didn't get to meet him at the last tournament." The blond haired boy said with a grin on his face. He had a banana in one hand that he was eating, and in his other hand he had a picture from a year ago that depicted a younger Naruto and Pyrrha punching each other in the face, covered from head to toe in bruises and their clothing ripped and armor broken. The picture was signed by Pyrrha, but not Naruto, something he wished to fix.

He was a MAJOR fan of Naruto, though not to the point of being creepy.

He was much more a fan of Naruto, then he was a fan of Pyrrha... but only she hAd stuck around the arena long enough to sign pictures.

He just admired the boy who overcame age, and the limits of his body and was able to match an older and stronger opponent with sheer guts, skill, and determination.

"If this wasn't from Neo, and a real blood donation center I am going to feel SO stupid." Yang said lowly. She kind of wished it really was Neo, because after hours of walking she felt like she was just making assumptions at this point.

Taunting her felt like something Neo would do.

The boy and Yang crashed into each other, falling to the ground with grunts, before they looked up at each other. Yang had a banana sticking out of her cleavage, while the boy had a card in his hair. Yang pulled the banana out from between her boobs, before she groaned at the the bananas moisture getting all over her cleavage. She wiped herself down, before she glared death at the person who had ran into her.

To find that he was glaring back at her, because she was sitting on his signed picture.

"Get your fat ass off my picture." The boy said with a twitching eyebrow, and Yang glared at him for not only calling her ass fat, which it was not it was just pleasantly shaped, but because had had knocked her down and had yet to say sorry.

"Why don't you just suck a dick." Yang said with her middle finger showing at him.

"Why don't you such two dicks." The boy said as he glared at her even more. The only reason he insulted her ass was because she was sitting on his picture with it.

"No you, but FIVE dicks!" Yang returned with her own dick sucking comeback.

"You sucking eight dicks from every direction just like an omnidirectional dick... suck... fest." The boy said as he pointed around like there were dicks all around him, meaning to show her how many directions the dicks she sucked came from.

"Who are you, so I know what to write on your grave?" Yang asked a she cracked her knuckles, and he pulled out two red and golden nunchucks and connected them all together to form a staff. The two of them glared at each other.

"Same to you." The boy said, and Yang's gauntlets enlarged into their weapon form.

"Yang Xiao Long/Sun Wukong." Yang and the now named Sun said at the same time. He saw that she was sitting on his picture anymore, before he picked it up with a grin on his face, placing it in his pocket and patting it.

"Forget you, I have better things to do." Sun said as he started to walk away from Yang, who flipped him off with both hands.

"Yang?" Weiss said from behind her as she walked onto the scene with a small handwritten card in her hand, the same kind of card that Pyrrha had gotten. Suddenly, Yang's theory of Neo being involved in this became more believable... best of all, Weiss always carried her weapon with her, and Yang didn't care as much if she got involved. She just couldn't involve the others, because if Ruby came then Naruto would come... and if Pyrrha came then Naruto would come... and she was unsure about if Blake would tell Naruto.

"Oh, hey Weiss, you got asked to donate blood as well?" Yang asked her, and she raised an eyebrow.

"No, I got asked to take a look at a new form of dust and see if my family would buy it for a good price." Weiss told her as she showed that her card was slightly different.

"Oh, you are the Schnee heiress... are you the Titan of Water's sister?" Sun asked with a tilt of his head. Like he had thought earlier, the Titan of Water was one of the few he had yet to meet in person. The only ones he had met were the Titan of Earth and Titan of Fire, the Water and Wind Titans were both people he had yet to meet in person.

"If you are talking about my brother, then yes I am his sister. You a fan or something?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow, having not yet noticed the boy was a faunus... because she had yet to get a view of the tail he had.

"Not really, I heard he wasn't so good with people, and I never really go to Atlas... We Faunus don't really feel that welcome there." Sun pointed out and Weiss noticed that he was in fact a Faunus, and her eyes seemed to take on a less understanding look to them... just because she did not HATE Faunus, did not mean she trusted them. To her, Faunus were not beings that she could really trust.

She didn't trust Blake, but she was willing to be nice to her.

"I see, and what are you doing here Yang? I doubt your help would be needed for determining the value of dust." Weiss commented, since Yang truly didn't look like the person that would be very good at telling you how valuable dust was. Yang didn't get to answer, before the dock under them exploded with water and wood flying everywhere. They were knocked back onto their backs, before they started to get up and looked at the hole in the dock.

"Ow!" Weiss said as she looked at her hand, which had a long gash going over the top of it.

"This stings." Sun commented as he yanked a piece of wood out of the front of his shin, getting his own blood on the docks. Yang was uninjured for the most part, but her back was sore from the bad landing.

"Damnit... I hate being right. Neo! Get your scrawny ice cream ass out here so I can end you!" Yang shouted to thin air, knowing for a fact now that Neo was somewhere nearby. The girl had to be, the conditions were set up too well. It was also obvious that she was going after high profile people, Naruto, herself, Weiss, and Pyrrha... all of them were people that were either strong or well connected... sometimes both. Sun was just unlucky to be there at the wrong time.

"Neo?" Sun asked with a raised eyebrow.

Strange name.

So was the girl that jumped onto the dock from underneath the hole in the dock, she bowed to them, before she snapped her fingers and Neo-Yang came out from the hole as well. She was dressed in a black version of clothes that Yang wore, and Weiss and Sun looked between Yang and Neo-Yang in confusion.

"There are two of you dick-suckers?" Sun couldn't help but ask with wide eyes.

"Language! What is this Yang?" Weiss asked in shock. She thought that... why was that Yang so strange, with such a strange demonic looking arm?

Neo-Yang had no emotion visible in her eyes as she started to run towards them, and her demon arm transfered and became larger than before. They all moved out of her way, and the dock she ended up punching turned into another hole. Sun smacked her in the head with his staff, but his weapon proved useless against a being that felt no pain... despite that same being not seeming to have an aura guard up.

Yang punched her copy in the face as well, but she was punched in the stomach in return. Both of them were sent flying, and Yang's eyes turned red. She had already gotten damaged enough that her Semblence was increasing her strength for the moment. She smacked against the ground, and rolled a few meters, before standing back up after the roll. Neo-Yang was tapped in ice when Weiss stabbed the ground, and spears of ice engulfed Neo-Yang.

Neo went over to the stains of blood on the ground, before she poured out two vials of Gelel Drug onto them... and soon Neo-Sun and Neo-Weiss were created from nothing but the blood they had spilled earlier. Weiss and Sun both looked shocked at this, before Neo bowed to them, and she signalled Neo-Yang to return to her.

"Hive-mind! That girl is acting like a Queen Bee, and has complete control over them! They don't have brains of their own!" Weiss called out in shock when she picked up the clues. A being that was just born wouldn't have that kind of ability to pick up on such small signals. That meant that Neo was directly controlling them all with her mind, that they were connected to her... she was even rubbing her face from the hits that Neo-Yang had gotten.

She felt their pain, so the connection was two-way.

They obeyed her, and were unable to feel pain because she took it from them.

"What?" Sun asked dumbly, with Yang not sure what Wiess was talking about either.

'Just one more strong clone, and I will have all of the sacrifices I need.' Neo thought as she cast a glass illusion over her and the neo-clones she had with her. She and the clones prepared to jump down under the dock, but she was stopped when her illusion was broken when 3 powerful streams of flames destroyed the illusion and destroyed the dock around where she was trying to escape, engulfing it in a sea of flames.

Her escape route was cut for the moment.

She looked up at one of the nearby buildings where the flames came from, and she saw the real Naruto standing there with his arms crossed, Pyrrha next to him in a beautiful red dress that she had decided to wear for her first real date... she had been nervous, and picked her best dress. It was a sleeveless red dress with no back to it, and it went down to the length of her ankles, showing she wore black high heels. It really made her pretty pale skin glow with beauty.

"You know, I was wondering why Yang was being so supportive of me going on a date... and it seems she has gotten herself into some trouble. She only suggested it after she saw Pyrrha's card, so I asked Pyrrha if we could drop by the 'blood donation center' before going on our date... and look at this... clones?" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow when he saw a strange bow with a black demon leg, and a copy of Weiss with the top left part of her face changed into a demonic looking version of her face.

"I thought it was suspicious that Yang was being so nice about us dating too... Yang, you should have told us you had something going on." Pyrrha said to Yang sadly, a little hurt the girl didn't trust them.

"Naruto... Pyrrha." Yang muttered when the two of them hopped onto the dock, and Naruto sucked in on his pipe, before he looked towards Neo.

"Awesome." Sun said with a large grin on his face.

3 orange glowing fox heads came out of Naruto's back, something new he learned after getting back a new body... a seeming side effect of his time as a robot... and the fox heads started to breath out powerful streams of flames. The Neo-Yang jumped in front of the flames, before she started to suck in. The flames started to enter her mouth like a spiral, and Naruto figured out her ability.

The ability to negate flames.

She was Yang's pure opposite, having an ability that made her ability worthless.

Neo seemed to frown... she had left Neo-Naruto at the base, meaning she only had Neo-Yang and two Neo-clones she didn't know how to control properly yet. Neo mentally ordered her clone forces to jump backward, before they were chased after by 6 arms made of aura... 2 more than Naruto's previous limit of 4. Neo, the clones, and the air around the clones exploded like glass and they vanished into thin air.

Up in the air, a large bullhead seemed to come out of nowhere with Neo and her forces on it, and they started to fly away, making their escape.

"See you later Yang, me and Pyrrha have to get back to our date." Naruto said with a sigh as he turned around and started to walk arm in arm with Pyrrha.

"So cool." Sun muttered with the largest shit eating grin on his face.

"We will be talking about this later Yang." Pyrrha warned Yang, who looked down at the dock. Weiss started to walk off, wanting to go get her hand treated before she got some sort of infection, and Yang looked down in shame for a moment, before she slapped her cheeks.

It looks like it was her own kindness that gave away that something was wrong.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	59. Chapter 59 Stalking the Stalker Stalking

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**The reason I know so much about Human/Animal Sex Organs and Behaviors is because I used to study to become a Sexologist.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"-then BOOM, Ruby blew up the garage when she first tried to make Cresent Rose. It took her a few tries, but she eventually got it right." Naruto told the story of how Ruby got her weapon to Pyrrha, who laughed with her hand in front of her mouth. The two of them were eating lunch together, after finding out ther existed demonic clones of them... they had just gone back to their date.

They had a date, and they were going to finish their date damnit.

With the villian gone, there was no need for them to stay at the scene of a crime that did not happen. They could always question Yang later when they met up at the room again, Yang couldn't avoid them there. They were more worried about the mood of the date than they were a villian that was too afraid to face them head to head. Some people just realized when they were outmatched, and Neo realized that she had no chance, meaning she wasn't much of a problem for them personally. Yang should have talked to them about it, and she was going to do it when they got their hands on her.

"So because of Ruby, you considered going gay?" Pyrrha asked with a grin on her face at one of his earlier jokes.

"When you see a girl blow herself up with a toaster and a spoon, you lose faith in women." Naruto told Pyrrha in a dead serious style of joking tone. Pyrrha laughed to herself, with her smile wide across her face. She was almost snorting, but Naruto still needed to correct her. "Oh, and I said Homoromantic, not Homosexual that implies gay." Naruto told her, and she blinked and calmed her laughing down.

"There is a difference?" Pyrrha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Homoromantic means, for a man, that you still are sexually attracted to women. You have no real sexual interest in men, but on a deeper, more emotional level, you connect with them in a romantic way that you don't do with women. A guy can be straight, but still date a guy... that is Homoromantic." Naruto explained to Pyrrha one of the more unknown things when considering who you were going to date. Most people assumed that if you were dating a guy, that you were sexually attracted to men and thus gay. It wasn't that simple, and it was rather offensive. Homosexual and Homoromantic were two very different things for a reason.

"But if a Homoromantic guy has sex with his boyfriend, wouldn't he also be considered Homosexual?" Pyrrha asked, now completely interested in the subject.

"Not always, sex is sometimes just a way to deepen the connection. You don't always have to want sex, to have sex. Sometimes it is used to show you trust, love, and wish to be closer to a person." Naruto said from personal experience. He wasn't always in the mood to have sex with his ex-wife Hinata, and neither was she, they were humans and sometimes they just weren't in a sexual mood... but they had sex anyway to show that they loved each other.

"Why do you know this stuff?" Pyrrha asked curiously, kind of wondering why he took the time to learn this information.

"For awhile, I suspected that Ruby was a Homoromantic Heterosexual. I still don't know what she is." Naruto said, leaning back in his chair and eating some of the pasta from his plate. Their date was going really well, despite what had happened earlier in the day with Yang, Weiss, and that new guy... who he learned was named Sun from the way Pyrrha remembered him... because she signed a picture for him once.

"What gave you that idea?" Pyrrha wondered out loud, and he was more than happy to answer.

"I have caught her staring at my junk more than a few times, but she has never once shown ANY interest in romance with men... she seems to prefer women over him when it comes to company." Naruto admitted, with Pyrrha nodding for a moment.

"Yang is always talking about you being hung you know." Pyrrha mentioned with a teasing tone, and Naruto face palmed.

"That girl..." Naruto laughed out a little, and Pyrrha pouted at him not confirming that little piece of information. She wanted to know what she was one day looking forward to, with Naruto's approval of course. Just because she was guilty, didn't change the fact she did have sexual desires. That was why being drunk scared her, when you were drunk you simply had nothing holding you back from acting on your desires... if you were drunk, you learned things about yourself.

She learned she wanted to have sex with Naruto, and about a darker side of herself.

"So..." Pyrrha hinted at Naruto, who gave her a raised eyebrow.

"So what?" Naruto asked her with a slight smirk on his face. Naruto had gone through puberty, had a son to go through puberty, and he had once been raised in a world where it was normal for men to bath together in groups. Naruto knew plenty about what was considered normal size, small size, and hung size, as well as how age came into play. Naruto also knew when that age came into play, and when you stopped growing downstairs... the age of which was between 23 to 28 depending on when the man also stopped growing.

"Is it... really big?" Pyrrha asked with a deep blush on her face.

"Hmmmm, not gonna tell." Naruto said with a teasing grin on his face, and Pyrrha seemed embarassed at having brought it up. Not that he blamed her, since she was a virgin she was one of those people that believed that things like 8 - 12 inches was normal... there was a reason that 12 to 15 dildos were considered GAG gifts, because they were not normal... don't get him wrong, he was around that size in his first life when he reached full adulthood... but he was an Uzumaki with freakish lifeforce who had grown to over 6'5" in his 20s while having already been hung for his age at 15.

The fact Yang was used to a 15 inch dildo, would only make it that much harder for a real man to satisfy her thanks to her... aquired ability.

"Hey, do you mind if we get desert?" Pyrrha changed the subject awkwardly.

"Sure, and to answer your question. I am about the size of the average adult, which for my age, is large." Naruto answered Pyrrha, but without really answering her question at all. If anything, she looked even MORE curious now, but she didn't know what was considered 'normal' for adults either, so Naruto pretty much gave her useless information that she could do nothing with.

_**{Not Far Away}**_

"Are they talking about penis size?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow as she looked at Naruto and Pyrrha ordering desert for their table. She was wearing a long sleeved black shirt, and her hair was pulled up and held up inside of a fedora, while she herself wore sunglasses. She was in disguise, which was a pretty good disguise considering none of her usual features were showing. Ruby was sitting at the same table as her, currently wearing a matching outfit, but in red instead of black.

"Do I really come off as gay?" Ruby asked with a pout on her face.

"A little." Blake admitted to the younger girl, not wanting to lie to her while they were stalking her brother like a predator did their prey.

"That stings." Ruby admitted with a pout on her face.

"Nothing wrong with being gay... or bisexual." Blake told the girl with a small blush on her face. She was a... little bisexual herself, though she would never admit it out loud to anyone. She used to be straight, which was confirmed with how she enjoyed her first kiss with Naruto... and then she was turned bisexual when Yang rocked her world with her second kiss... and it was only confirmed when she lost her third kiss to Ruby in the forest... she had kissed all 3 siblings, and it made her bisexual.

"So, is this normal for a date?" Ruby asked Blake, who shrugged.

"I only went on a casual date with Naruto to a bookstore, so I don't really know." Blake admitted to her own inexperience in this subject

"You are just a bountiful fountain of knowledge on romance." Ruby deadpanned at her partner for this self-given mission.

"My only knowledge on romance and sex comes from a book... and in that book the guy was a freaking ninja with a shy wife who got knocked up on their honeymoon by his large dick... and they had two children after that... I am not that experienced." Blake told Ruby with her own deadpan stare, and they almost missed when Pyrrha and Naruto started to drink from the same glass with two funky straws, a strange green drink with fruits all around it.

The air around them was a really romantic one, like in the sappy romance flick kind of way.

It was kind of sweet.

_**{A Little Farther Away}**_

"Heheheheheh, she totally wants the D." Sun said with a grin on his face as he sat several tables away from Naruto and Pyrrha, watching them have their date... and waiting for the right time to introduce himself to Naruto and FINALLY get his picture signed by BOTH of the Titans in the picture.

"Yeah she wants the D, she is practically begging for the D." Yang said with a grin on her face as well. She wasn't going to let Pyrrha GET the D, but she was enjoying how Naruto was torturing Pyrrha with the knowledge of the fact she wasn't getting it right now. It was amusing to her to see her brother act like such a player, giving hints that made Pyrrha only want the D that much more.

It was amusing to see Naruto acting like he wasn't a virgin.

They were currently wearing yellow outfits, very similar to the strangely familiar girls wearing red and blake in front of their table. They even had matching sunglasses, though they wore their outfits over their normal clothing. They had seen the black and red girl walk out of a store wearing those outfits, and had decided they would wear them while they spied on Naruto and Pyrrha... for different reasons.

"Man, I can't believe tha Titan of Wind and Titan of Earth are dating." Sun gushed a little with Yang looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You sure like my brother... a lot... you gay for him?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, Naruto is just like the coolest. I went to the last tournament where he and Pyrrha fought, I missed the first 3 fights... but I heard those were like living legends battling for the dominance... Naruto is my hero... look at him. Dude has a super strong, hottie for a girlfriend... his clothes ooze with epic ninja coolness, and he has the strength to match his super strong girlfriend... and he is TWO years younger than us... dude has mad skills. What isn't there to respect?" Sun asked after explaining why he viewed Naruto as his hero. Yang couldn't help but shrug, she understood where he was coming from, but she didn't really see it herself.

'Fanboy.' Yang thought about Sun, amusing herself.

She hoped that he started to calm down after he got to know Naruto a little better, because she could see him embarassing himself when he met Naruto

"... How about just gay?" Yang asked, still sure that Sun had a boyfriend somewhere. Sun paused and thought about it for a moment.

"I have a really good bro... who is wicked cool looking... but I do like a woman with a fine butt." Sun admitted to being conflicted, and Yang pat him on the back.

"Go Homo, you should get with this really good 'bro' of yours." Yang confirmed, since Sun just gave off the aura of a gay dude... or a major player. He was super toned, and wore an open shirt to expose his necklace and great tan. The guy had super groomed up hair, and he had a great fashion sense, despite wearing revealing clothes. The guy just gave off an aura of homosexuality, though it would appear he was... as Naruto would put it... a Homoromantic Bisexual.

Sun spit out the tea he was drinking in shock at her suggestion.

...

He would have to think about it though.

_**{Not Far Away}**_

"Why are we doing this?" Ren asked Weiss with a bored tone to his voice. She had come back to Beacon, and told them all they were going to be spying on Naruto and Pyrrha's date... and now they were wearing disguses that looked like different colors of the clothes the people in front of them were wearing, strangely enough. Ren was wearing green, Nora in pink, Jaune in dark blue, and Weiss in white.

"I am simply testing out stealth." Weiss told them as she calmly sipped on the tea she had ordered.

"Ohhhhhhh, they are kissing." Nora gushed a little when she saw Naruto and Pyrrha peck lips from a good distance away, and it was after they had finished off their shared desert drink.

"He learned it all from me." Jaune bragged with a cocky smile on his face, despite having nothing to do with Naruto having 'game' as some would put it.

"Yeah, and I and a secret Faunus." Weiss mocked with a roll of his eyes underneath her sunglasses.

_**{Not Far Away}**_

"This outdoor cafe, and this style of clothes really are popular today." Coco said with a smile on her face as she looked at the light brown shirt she was wearing, and the fedora she had on over her hair. She had seen a lot of people going into a store and coming out wearing copies of this very outfit, and being the fashion lover she was, she had to see what was so great about this new style of outfit.

Velvet was with her, since she wasn't comfy shopping alone, wearing a dark brown version of the outfit that she was wearing, her bunny ears hidden in the fedora, and her nervous eyes looking towards Naruto and Pyrrha feeding each other a cake. She was a little jealous that she didn't have somebody like that, that was, until Coco stuck a bite of cake in her mouth and she swallowed it out of surprise.

"Coco!" Velvet whispered loudly at her in shock when she finished swallowing, while Coco ate a bite from the cake herself.

"This is good cake, this is a nice little shop. If we follow around this crowd of people following Naruto and Pyrrha I bet we will find some more cool spots and things... then we can say sorry to Naruto for what we did... oh look, he has a fleshy body again." Coco commented in a dry tone, and Velvet noticed this.

"He looks more handsome as a human than robot." Velvet complimented with a slight smile on her face, with Coco nodding to her.

"He does, I would mind a piece of that shorty myself." Coco admitted with a grin on her face, and a lick of her lips, getting the frosting off of them.

Velvet paled when she thought about the brawl was was soon to come over who got to be with Naruto.

This was going to be messy.

_**{Not Far Away}**_

'Hehehehehehehe' Neo mentally laughed as she followed around the large group of people following people, like a chain of stalkers going after two people. She was dressed in a pink, brown, and white copy of the clothes that everyone was wearing with a large grin on her face. She was rather well hidden, her hair was pushed into the fedora and her eyes were hidden by the sunglasses.

At the same table as her was Roman and Cinder, both of them unamused by being dragged along by Neo for such a dumb reason, though Cinder was taking advantage of the moment and watching Naruto closely... finding it as an amazing stroke of luck for him to have a flesh and blood body again.

"Where have you been going off to lately Neopolitan? I swear, you are out of the base more than ever these days." Roman questioned his partner in crime, while the girl shrugged at him with a mocking grin on her face. He was wearing a white version of the slying outfit, but he was wearing his normal hat to go with it.

"Yes, Neopolitan, you have been acting on your own... much too much. Reign your actions in, and do not interfere with the plan." Cinder warned the girl with a dangerous tone. She was wearing a red version of the spying outfit, but her fedora was golden colored, and she had her sunglasses tilted to show her dangerously glowing eyes.

Neo gulped and sank into her seat, her eyes turning white as she felt how dangerous Cinder was being to her... one wrong move and she might actually be considered more trouble than she was worth.

She knew her limits, and if she crossed Cinder too much she was as good as dead.

She did not want to die before she created her masterpiece.

She was one Neo-clone away from creating a new type of Grimm on the next full moon. One more demonic clone, and she would finally be able to create a new species of Grimm. She wasn't trying to rule the world, or create mass chaos... she just wanted to create something that would fuck with a LOT of people over a long period of time. She needed 5 demon clones, which different demonic body parts... a right arm, a left arm, a head, a right leg, and a left leg, and combine them under the light of the full moon... and then she needed to release it into the wild before it attacked her.

That was all there was to her plans, the creation of evil.

A Grimm with the ability to take a human form, though without the ability to use aura because it did still lack a soul.

"Understood." Neo said with her head down, not wanting to anger Cinder too much... maybe when she cooled down a little, but Neo had been messing with Cinder's plans a bit too much for the woman's liking.

She was not going to get herself killed just yet.

_**{Not Far Away}**_

'Hmmmm.' A white haired boy with bright blues eyes thought as he looked at the long line of tables filled with people in the same styles of clothing. He felt extremely out of place with his current clothes. The boy was about 5'6" in height, and had short hair that he kept combed to the side. His eyes were a bright blue, which he liked having, though he could do without the bright white hair.

He was dressed in a white coat with the Schnee symbol on the back, and he wore a light blue shirt underneath the coat. His pants were light blue jeans, and he had the tattoo of a heart on the left side of his forehead. On his back he had a large goard that was filled with Sand, with the goard being made out of sand as well... his Semblence, the ability to control his special Dust-Infused Sand with his aura.

He was Gaara Schnee, the Titan of Water.

Once he had died, he had gone to the afterlife and learned that Naruto would not be joining him. So as a favor, he had asked the Sage of Six Paths to reincarnate him into the world that Naruto was going to... and he ended up being reincarnarted a few years before Naruto. He had kept his main ability, but with same changes... and he regretted that he was born with white hair, but he did like having the same blue eyes as Naruto had once had.

Well, he would have prefered if he had went to the same family as Naruto... but he didn't hate having Weiss and Winter as his siblings either. They were kind of... racist in some regards, but not the worst of people. Just misguided and effected by their father's hatred, something Gaara was unaffected by. Gaara dranked deeply from his glass of water... with how much water he drank, and what place him came from... he had gotten the ironic name as the Titan of Water... despite having once lived in a desert.

He wondered who all of the people were spying on?

He couldn't really tell with how his view was blocked, Gaara was curious, but not THAT curious as to go out of his way to check out what was going on.

He wondered if he would run into Naruto before the tournament?

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	60. Chapter 60 RAWR!

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**In the Final Episode of Volume 1 RWBY, if you look carefully you can see RWBY-Rex falling from the Cargo of a White Fang Bullhead.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Naruto..." Pyrrha said with an uncomfy look on her face as she glanced behind them, and she saw a group of people stalking them in groups ranging from 2 people to 4 more... and they all wore the same outfits by in different colors. Funny part was that none of them seemed aware of the fact there were other groups of stalkings, the stalkers were all well hidden.

Pyrrha didn't feel comfy with so many people watching their date.

It made her curse the fact she and Naruto was famous.

"Just ignore them, that is what I have been doing. They might just be trying to get a picture of their Wind and Earth Titans together." Naruto told her, not caring that he was being watched on their date. He was used to it, whenever he used to go on dates with Hinata tons of people would watch them in an almost creepy way... and some girls cried tears of pain over not being Hinata. The girls really did start liking him after he saved the world, and then they started to become crazy for him even MORE after he saved the world a second time... from the moon crashing into Earth.

"But... if they follow us we can't do... _that_ together." Pyrrha said to him in a secretive tone of voice, and he rolled his eyes.

"We still have 2 hours before the movie, and I doubt that these creeps would follow us into the movies... because then they would have to spend their money to get in." Naruto told her as they walked the streets together. They really did enjoy walking hand in hand, looking at all of the different people setting up stands together, fixing up signs and cleaning their shops. It was like the entire shopping district was shutting down for spring cleaning.

...

"Did you hear that?" Pyrrha asked when a large iron truck passed by where they were. There was a strange resounding call coming from the truck, which heavily resembled a truck normally used for transporting dust shipments... a VERY heavily armored truck that would be able to withstand a point blank shot from a tank kind of truck. They watched it go, before Naruto frowned for a second.

He... kind of recognized the sound that had came from the truck.

"Yeah that sounds a lot like... oh my god that was Ruby-Rex. Sorry Pyrrha! Date cancelled, gotta save my raptor!" Naruto said as he started to run towards the street. Naruto elbowed a man in the face that was getting on his motorcycle, before he got on top of it himself. Naruto felt Pyrrha sit on the back of the bike, and though she was weaponless she grabbed his Uzumaki Rose, Spiral Rose as she learned it translated to... which fit the symbol he wore on his stomach. It was turned into it's sniper form, and she gave him a smile.

"Date NOT cancelled, we can work this into the date plans." Pyrrha told him, and he grabbed, before he took out a small amount of Yellow Dust that he kept on him... recently. Now he carried a little Yellow, Blue, and Green dust in case he ever needed Electrical, Water, or Wind related skills. He wasn't going to smoke them... because the pipe Weiss gave him could only hold one kind of dust at a time, but as Naruto poured the dust into his mouth, his hair started to unleash a few stray sparks of lightning.

Naruto touched the side of the motorbike, and he used the skills he learned as a robot, and used the electrical current to start the machine... before he realized the key was in the guy's hands... oh well. Naruto put the pedal to the metal and gunned it straight towards the armored truck. The truck turned the corner, and Naruto clicked his teeth when the light turned red and he stopped the motorbike.

...

"I hate red lights." Naruto said with a twitching eyebrow.

"You just stole-" Pyrrha started, and Naruto gunned it and turned when the light changed back to green, completely cutting her off.

"Endangered species rescue mission takes priority over theft, but that doesn't mean running a red light is any less stupid! What if we crashed for that!" Naruto called out. It wasn't because he cared about the law, it was because if he hadn't stopped he would have actually been hit by an oncoming vehicle that wouldn't have notice them... and now they were going to have to regain the lost ground.

He did steal the bike though, with the intentions of returning it... and compensating the person he stole it from.

If he even remembered he took it, he gave them a good lick to the head and knocked that guy's ass out cold.

"How do I work this thing!?" Pyrrha shouted over the wind as she tried to hold it the same way she normally held her rifle... which she did not have on her. She wanted to try and shoot out the wheels, but Naruto used much more powerful ammo than her, and her stance was fitted for a lighter recoil than one capable of launching the user through the air.

Naruto couldn't aim long distance weapons with his aura arms, because of the position when compared to his eyes, so he couldn't take the shot without being really close.

"CAR!" Naruto shouted as he made a sharp left turn and went down an alley, before he ran right through traffic and avoided several new cards that honked at him. At least he avoided the one that almost hit them, and Naruto started to rapidly gain speed, before he made a wide right turn and started to follow after the now alert truck.

Turns out, when you chased somebody, they started to run from you.

"We should have gone stealthy like ninjas." Pyrrha called out to him in a deadpan tone, and Naruto wished he could face palm.

That was SO offensive to him on so many personal levels that Pyrrha could never truly understand.

"Don't shoot out their tires! If they get run off the road, they could cause a pile up or flip over and hurt Rex!" Naruto told Pyrrha in responce to her earlier question. Naruto planned on getting close to them, before he grabbed the truck and sent the remaining electrical charge in his body through the metal and stopped the engine.

Why were these people even after a Velociraptor? Didn't they watch the movies, keeping raptors caged up was always a horrible idea unless you were the dominant one in the relationship, AND the raptor knew it.

Pyrrha clicked his weapon back to his weapon holder, before she tapped on his shoulder.

"Get me closer, if I can touch the car I should be able to tag it and use my Semblence." Pyrrha told him. Normally for things that she knew, like her shield, and other items where she knew what kind of metal they were she didn't need to tag them. When she didn't know what kind of metal it was made of, her Semblence wasn't nearly as effective as it should be. That was why she learned hand to hand, so that against metal wearing opponents she could 'tag' their metal weapons or armor and figure out what kind of current she needed to use to make the most of her powers with the least aura being drained.

Naruto created one arm of aura, before it started to chase after the truck for him.

The more arms he used, the shorter then distance they could extend to. The larger the size of the arms, the shorter than distance as well. The truck turned, only for his arm to catch the back of it anyway as they followed after quickly. Pyrrha stood up on the back of the bike, before she stepped on his shoulder and jumped onto his Semblence created arm. She started to run along the arm, before she got on top of the truck.

Then she touched it when her hand.

'Iron and steel!' Pyrrha figured out when the tag was over. Both of her hands glowed with a very slight black mist, the way you could tell her Semblence was activated was when her hands gained the misty black glow about them, with the glow being almost completely unnoticable. Pyrrha had to use both of her hands for something of this scale, but ripped her hands apart, the back door of the armored truck burst off of the truck.

Naruto had to dodge them both, riding between them, before he gave Pyrrha a sour look.

"Careful!" Naruto yelled at her seriously, but Naruto could now see Ruby-Rex tied up and seemingly sedated in the truck... making the calls for help weakly as it saw him. Naruto looked at Pyrrha, and she jumped from the truck and towards him. The world seemed to slow as he bent forward as Pyrrha spun around in mid-air, and went right over his shoulders... before she landed behind him and grabbed onto him tight.

She was wearing red panties, nice.

"Sorry." Pyrrha apologized, and Naruto tried to think of a way to get Ruby-Rex off of the back of the truck and to safety.

Goons.

3 armed White Fang members with guns were taking aim at them and preparing to open fire. An orange see-through hand blocked the bullets for them, with Naruto's semblence shielding them for the moment. Pyrrha grabbed his weapon, and taking up the stance she always saw him taking up, she blasted off two rounds and knocked two of the White Fang members right out of the truck, and knocked clear out on the ground.

Thankfully, they had aura so they didn't get their heads blasted clear off.

They were going to have KILLER headaches when they woke up though, and now there was only one left. Pyrrha took aim with his scythe's sniper form, before she fired and missed when the truck turned at just the right moment... and she blasted out the back wind of the person in front of the truck.

"Sorry!" Pyrrha yelled to the now freaked out family of 3 as they passed by them.

"Totally not sorry!" Naruto called out after her, because they did not have too much time to feel sorry for a family that only had to pay for a new back window. They would be fine, a little traumatized, but fine.

"Yes sorry!" Pyrrha managed to call back to them, despite them not hearing her. Trying to go even faster, they gained more ground and were a few meters away from the back of the truck... close enough to get flipped off by a bear faunus. Naruto flipped the man off right back, before he took his sniper from Pyrrha and with one hand he aimed and blasted the gun out of the faunus' grip, before he shot him in the knee and the guy fell onto the concrete and out of the truck.

Now the big question... how were they going to get Rex out of the truck?

Pyrrha not only didn't have the ability to drive, she never had to learn though she wanted to, but if Naruto used his Semblence to carry Rex it would create a lot of unbalance with the bike and tip them over.

What would Ruby do?... blast out the fires, not a viable solutions.

What would Yang do?... Punch the truck and stop it... he didn't have that much strength, and Pyrrha couldn't stop the wheels with her Semblence, they were simply moving too fast and had too much momentum right now.

What would Blake do?... He didn't know the answer to that one.

He needed to spend more time with Blake so he could answer that in the future.

"Pyrrha, what would Blake do in this situation?" Naruto asked his red haired teammate for this self-given rescue mission.

"... We need to spend more time with Blake!" Pyrrha answered back, not having the answer either.

"I know right?" Naruto asked loudly. He knew Yang and Ruby like the back of his hand, but Blake was somebody he was still learning about. They had only been friends for a few weeks now, and it was still a growing friendship.

Wait... what would HE do in this situation.

No, he wasn't going to use _that_ move now. He was saving it for the next time he fought Pyrrha. There was no way he was using here and now, in such unstable conditions. Naruto tossed his sniper in the air and let it turn into a scythe, before it stabbed the flooring of the inside of the truck. Pyrrha got the hint, and the truck started to slow down as the scythe was pulled back to them, thus slowing down the truck enough for Pyrrha to grab Ruby-Rex, and for Naruto to shrink down his scythe and attach to to it's holder.

Then Naruto flipped off the driver and turned the corner, before he started to slow down to a stop.

Rescue mission... complete.

Their date could now continue without interuption!

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	61. Chapter 61 A Petal in the Past

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

A woman walked through a hallway with purpose in her steps. She was a rather short woman, or average height, standing at a little over 5'3" in height. She wore a clean white cloak over her shoulders, with the inside of the cloak dyed right blood red. She had moon pale skin, and a slender physique. The woman had shoulder length black hair, the tips of which naturally turned to red for unknown reasons. She had rounded off silver eyes, and a heart shaped, youthful face that couldn't be older than her early to mid twenties in age.

For other clothes, she wore a rather short white dress withh red trimmings to it, and red combat boots with red laces to them.

In her arms was a small bundle, surrounded by a white blanket, with her very symbol on it. The symbol of a rose on fire.

The area she walked through looks like what you would find in a hospital, but instead of doctors and nurses many different variations of scientists and men in black suits walked around. She paid them no mind though as she smiled brightly, her small bundle of joy in her arms was silent and she was happy. She looked down at the bundle in her arms, because for the first time in awhile her only son was being completely silent, calmly sleeping. She held him closer to her chest and raised him up, nuzzling his cheek with her own.

The baby had straight blond hair, hair that turned to red near the tips. He shared her pale, moon colored skin, and though closed she knew he had her silver eyes.

She was just happy taking a walk, since her little boy had been sick for awhile now she was so happy that she could take him for a little walk around the area. There were no complications with his birth, nor the birth of her daughter, but it would seem her little boy had gotten a little sick and they discovered that he had a freakish amount of aura in his body for one that was newly born. He had more aura in him than a child 5 years old, labelling him a freak of nature with an unrealistic aura size.

How his body could handle such a potent soul was a mystery... but sadly, it was not a good thing.

His body was NOT handling having so much aura well, and was the root cause of him getting sick in the first place.

"You are just a little trouble maker, aren't you my itty bitty rose." The woman said with a smile on her face, gushing over her baby. She was surprised when she bumped into a man wearing a green suit, standing at over 6'6" in height holding a cane. The man had dark black hair, and rounded glasses over his nose.

"Oh, Summer, a pleasant surprise." The man said with a small nod of his head towards the woman named Summer.

"Oh... OH! Hey Professor Ozpin! What are you doing here?" Summer asked the man named Ozpin, a large smile on her face. The man seemed to not mind her question, and he simply raised his cup of tea and smiled at her fondly.

"A routine check into the workings of this area. Would you care to join me Summer? I am sure that you would find something here interesting." Ozpin offered her with a smile on his face, enjoying the younger woman's company greatly. She always was one of his brightest students, not the smartest or the strongest around, but she had always been one of the most caring people. Somebody who loved without condition, and truly cared about all sentient, not Grimm, life on the planet.

"Is that okay?" Summer asked with a look of mischief on her face, like she wanted to get into trouble.

"Surely it harms nothing." Ozpin reasoned with her, and as he started to walk, she walked next to him. He glanced at the baby in her arms, before he glanced at her face. "I am surprised to find you in the presense of a child, in this building." Ozpin noted, and Summer looked down sadly.

"My son... this is my son. He was born with too much aura... he is sick. The hospital didn't know what to do, and this place is helping him get better." Summer admitted with her tone expressing her true sorrow, before she lightened her mood and gave Ozpin a smile. "He isn't lonely here though, he has a sister and she gets so fussy without him that we are letting her stay here." Summer cheerfully spoke to her ex-superior with a playful smile.

"How is motherhood? From your days at Beacon, I never imagined you to settle down." Ozpin admitted to her, and asked her.

"... Different, but when my children get bigger I want to return to my duties as a Huntress... I have to make the world a better place for my kids... I don't wish for them to ever become a Hunstman or Huntresses." Summer said with a calmed down smile on her face. She didn't want her children to follow a painful path that would lead them to violence and potential early death, so she would do her best to keep them from that path... all of them.

"You have matured... to think, just yesterday you were my student who complained that the lunchroom didn't serve cookies." Ozpin teased her, and she blushed a little.

"I didn't complain, I lodged a fair and compelling argument through the written word." Summer said with a pout on her face.

"You spray painted the windows of my office red with the words 'give us cookies' and blamed it on Qrow... who took the blame. How is that dusty Qrow by the way?" Ozpin asked curiously, and Summer laughed to herself.

"Serious, mysterious, and well connected as always... he suggested this place to me. He seems to know everyone, doesn't he?" Summer could not help herself but ask, with Ozpin giving it some thought.

"You would know him best. What of his sister, do you know where she vanished off too?" Ozpin wondered with a frown on his face.

"Not a clue... after she gave birth, she vanished Taiyang was heart broken... I kind of feel mad at her for abandoning Taiyang and Yang." Summer said with a deeper frown than before.

"That isn't the only reason you are upset, is it?" Ozpin asked, her, trying to help her with some of the hidden stress he could 'see' weighing her down.

"She is still alive, so Taiyang has no way to get a divorce with her, at least, a legitimate divorce. I am a little upset my 'Husband' and I aren't really husband and wife... Ruby and Naruto don't share their sister's last name, or their father's... though I like them being my little rose buds." Summer finished off her small venting with a smile, and Ozpin gave her a nod.

"You always were an optimist Summer, might I hold him?" Ozpin asked as he reached out for Naruto, who kept sleeping peacefully even as Summer passed him over to the older man. Ozpin held the baby carefully, tenderly even, and glanced at the infant with curious eyes. The baby had an unnaturally large and potent aura, meaning his very soul was extremely high quality. He was already such an amazing person, or super experienced.

"His name is Naruto Rose... Maelstrom Rose. You know how Rose petals spiral into the middle of the rose like a whirlpool. I thought it fit... wait?" Summer asked with a strange look on her face.

"Nothing... I just wonered why Naruto instead of going with Maelstrom." Ozpin questioned her, and she blushed a little.

"Naruto is a name from a similar language to Yang and Taiyang's names, but it is also different. I mean, Ruby has a name in my language... so I want his name to connect him to both of his parents... Taiyang named Ruby her name." Summer managed to say with an embarassed look on her face.

They were stopped when they saw a grown man trip in front of them and drop an egg on the ground.

"Ow! That hurts!" A man with bright blond hair, and dark blue eyes, said as he rubbed his face. Summer picked up the rather large, rock-like, egg and looked at it for a second. She took Naruto from Ozpin with one arm, and held him against her shoulder, while holding the egg with her other hand while the blond man collected himself.

"Are you okay Joan?" Ozpin asked the man, and Summer blinked.

"Joan? Isn't that a girl's name?" Summer asked, and Joan giggled in a light feminine voice for a moment.

"I am a girl, I just wearing padded clothing. It makes me look 'manly'. I'm Joan Arc, I just started working here." Joan said with an uncomfortable smile, before she gasped and jumped up, holding her hands up. "Don't move cute lady, the egg is hatching. Remain perfectly still!" Joan said, and Summer looked down and saw the egg's shell was bulging and cracking.

"Eh!?" Summer called ou in shock, while Ozpin looked on in interest.

"What is in that egg?" Ozpin asked, and Joan never looked away from the egg.

"A very important creature. Normally they are born in a clutch, and the first one born is the leader. This is the only egg, so it will consider the first person it sees as it's leader." Joan said as she tried to position herself close to the egg so she could get seen. Naruto started to cry, and Summer started to bounce him up and down a little to cry and sooth his cries.

"Ahhhhhh! Ahhhhhh! Ahhhhhhh!"

"Vrooooaaaah!"

A second set of cries seemed to appear while everyone was looking at Naruto, and a small green reptilian head peeked out of the egg and looked right into Naruto's silver eyes. The dinosaur and human met eyes and both went silent for a moment.

The raptor licked Naruto's face.

_[Present Day]_

"Phew, that is the last of the rope. You good Rex?" Naruto asked the dinosaur with a smile on his face as silver eyes met reptilian green eyes. Ruby-Rex gazed at Naruto, before it leaned in and licked his face. Naruto pushed it's snouth away from him, before he punched the dino in the side with a grin.

"Naruto... is it safe to be this close to a Velociraptor?" Pyrrha said as she took a few steps away from the deadly killing machine.

"No, but I don't think it will hurt me." Naruto said as he rubbed the top of the dino's head like a pet owner would pet their pet.

"Vroao vo vo voo!" Ruby-Rex said in a deep hollow resounding call, seeming to respond to Naruto, before it seemed to hiss towards Pyrrha with eyes narrowed to slits.

"What about me?" Pyrrha asked as she took another six steps away from the carnivore.

She was NOT interested in dying.

Naruto gave the raptor a hard look, and it backed off with the hissing and seemed to have calmed down. Naruto rubbed it on the smout, before he helped the tired dinosaur to it's feet. It rubbed the side of his chest, and he gave the creature a one armed hug around it's neck.

"Everything is good. Hey Rex, why don't you find me later... I am on a date right now." Naruto told his... partner from the forest, who looked at him, before it ran off in the direction that would take it towards Beacon.

...

"Hey Naruto... lets return the motorcycle now." Pyrrha reminded him, and he nodded. He had knocked the guy he borrowed it from out cold, so if they return it now they guy might never know... not like his face had been seen when he did the knocking out.

They had a movie to catch, so they had NO more time to waste.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**I hinted that Ruby-Rex was 'Happy' to see Naruto, as in, KNEW who he was. **_  
_**Also: Listen to Red Like Roses II, full version, Summer didn't wanted her kids to become Hunstmen.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	62. Chapter 62 The End of a Date

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Ruby-Rex being happy to see Naruto came months before the trailer to the Jurassic World came out. Naruto saving Rex came a days before Jurrasic World opened. Naruto and Rex's relationship was in no way inspired by Jurassic world. There relationship was planned before the movie.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Stalkers, dinosaur kidnappers, the White Fang... this date isn't normal." Pyrrha said as the two of them sat side by side in the movie theater. Ruby-Rex was well on his... her... it's way back to Beacon where it would wait for them. Naruto planned on asking Ozpin if he could officially adopt the Velociraptor into the team as a mascot member.

It was an exciting first date, but not the date she wanted.

She wanted to have a sweet date, it started out _normal_ and ended _normal_.

She wanted to feel like a _normal_ girl in love with her abnormal boyfriend, who seemed to defy logic itself with how shitty his luck was. The date was very fun for her, really it was, and now she knew that she was going to have a well endowed boyfriend... for his age since Naruto said it was average for adults to have the size he currently had. Pyrrha needed to pick up a book on sex that would explain these things to her.

*Ggrrrrrrrrrggrbbbrrrrggrrrr*

"Ooooooooeeeeeeew." Pyrrha moaned as she held her hand over her stomach, a strong cramping sensation coming over her. Naruto didn't seem to notice it much, because he was too busy wondering if Ruby-Rex made it back to Beacon okay. That, and he was worried about the movie itself.

It was a horror movie.

It was a GHOST themed horror movie.

He had Phasmophobia, and a bad case of it. He had an extreme fear of ghosts, meaning any movie like this was like a planned trip to his deepest and darkest fears. Pyrrha didn't know he was afraid of ghosts, though she SHOULD know after he had been possessed by the spirits of evil children... which only made his already existing fear MUCH worse now that he had a logical, and well founded, reason to be afraid of ghosts.

He was practically at the edge of peeing himself from fright, thankfully he was smart enough to use the bathroom before getting into the theater.

*Ggbbbbrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppp*

'Ow ow my stomach... lunch isn't agreeing with me. My stomach hurts.' Pyrrha thought as she placed both of her hands on her stomach in pain. She could feel a lot of pressure building up painfully in her body. She gave a tiny burp, and she could feel her chest burning a little as she held back the urge to throw up. Not only was she nervous, but she also ate something that she shouldn't have.

Naruto ate the same thing as her.

He must have a stomach of fucking steel, or experience eating something so bad that it couldn't be consumed by a human and that human live.

'Hmmm... I felt a twinge in my stomach. Oh well, this is nothing compared to eating bugs, or eating SAKura-chan's shitty soilder pills.' Naruto thought to himself. Despite not being in his original body, where his nerves were different and his pain tolerance was higher, he still had his resistance to foods thanks to the fact that NOTHING he had ever eating could come close to the taste of how horrrible Sakura's soilder pills were.

'Owwwwwuuuuuch... this is really starting to... oh god!' Pyrrha thought as she got up and started to hurry towards the bathroom as fast as she could. Naruto watched her go with a raised eyebrow, before he shrugged.

Maybe she needed to use the restroom, not his place to ask.

Where will you be when diarrhea strikes?

Apparently, Pyrrha was at the movies. Naruto laughed to himself, his naturally high resistance was still active thanks to a forcefully built up immunity.

"Man, this date isn't turning out so well... first the thing with Yang, then everyone following us, and then Rex being taken by the White Fang, and Pyrrha ate something bad." Naruto said as he remembered the strange date that they had, had.

Naruto should make up this date to Pyrrha with some home cooking.

Oh, he could make her an El Burdigato Supreme as apology.

It was a strange thing he had seen in a cartoon, but he had decided he wanted to make one of his own anyway one day... and it was surprisngly good. It was a mixture between a Burger, a Taco, a Burrito, and a Pizza. It started off with a crisp burger bun styled hotdog bun at the bottom of the stack, with a layer of beans and meet with shredded cheeses on to of it with taco shell chunks. Then it had a layer of ham, and followed by that was a layer of chili with tomatos and letuce on top of that. Then came the hamburger meet with hotdogs on every level of the creation, and cheeze sliced on top of the burger meat. Finally, it was topped off with a pepperoni pizza.

El Burdigato Supreme, just as dangerous to eat as it sounded.

Naruto paled when the theater darkened and the move started. Naruto shrank into his seat, and his skin turned even more pale than normal as all of the blood seemed to drain from the visible parts of his skin.

This was not going to end well for him.

_[10 Minutes Later]_

'Oooooooow, that hurt so much... but at least it is over now.' Pyrrha thought as she made her way through the darkness and found her seat again. She sat next to Naruto, and expected him to say something kind to her, or at least ask how she was doing.

He didn't.

He didn't so much as make a single comment about if she was alright, or how she was doing. Instead, he just sat in silence with his eyes glued... to... the... movie?

Naruto passed out cold, his head leaning to the side with foam coming from his mouth. His eyes were gazing dully at the screen, but he wasn't seeing anything. He was just in a state of unconsciousness, with it appearing at first glance that he was awake. He was still foaming at the mouth, the size of the foam increasing as the movie played.

She wasn't the only one suffering.

*Grrrrrrrrggggrbbbbbbb*

"Oh God no!" Pyrrha shouted as she got up and ran back towards the nearest bathroom, and her voice snapped Naruto out of his funk for a few seconds.

"Pyrrha?" Naruto asked, before his eyes glanced towards the only source of light in the room. Naruto looked at the movie, and he regretted it moments later when he lost the little color his skin had. Naruto didn't even scream, he fainted while looking at the screen, eyes wide open as his mouth started to foam.

_[30 Minutes Later]_

'My butt is burning so much... did my spine actually come out of my anus that time?' Pyrrha thought in pain, and while she would admit her thoughts her vulgar, she really felt like her ass was on fire. It felt like somebody had reached in her butt, and was ripping out every bone in her body.

Naruto was still sitting down, passed out, though he was slouched down in a way that it looked like he was slipped in his chair.

She pushed on his shoulder lightly as she sat down, and she snapped him of his funk again.

"_Get out!_"

"AAAAAAAAAH!?" Naruto screamed and grabbed onto Pyrrha, and she jumped at the scare as well, though she was not shaking like a leaf like Naruto was. He had his arms around her, and while normally she would love this little fact, right now she had to worry about why he was reacting SO badly to the movie.

"Naruto... are you okay?" Pyrrha whispered to him, and he buried his face in her shoulder.

"I'm afraid of ghosts... our mission only brought it out... can we leave Pyrrha... please... I don't want to watch this movie anymore." Naruto almost begged her. This movie was not helping his phobia in the slightest. He had recently been forced to face the fact that once more, he couldn't punch ghost problems away, yet they could get to him. It freaked him out, and just the movie was forcing him to remember what it felt like to host so many evil spirits inside of him for a short while.

"Sure... lets go." Pyrrha said as she stood up, and the two of them walked out of the theater hand in hand, though they were both paler than normal for different reasons. They didn't bother asking for refunds, since it was useless trying to explain that she had stomach problems, and Naruto had severe phasmophobia. They walked right out of the theater, and everyone that they passed by seemed to think it was because the movie sucked for some reason because people that had bought tickets for the next show went to get refunds.

"Hey... are you okay Pyrrha?" Naruto asked her when he noticed that she seemed to be paler than normal.

"I think I am having a reaction to something I ate. I don't really have allergies so I don't know why I am reacting like this." Pyrrha said with a groan. She simply had nothing left inside of her to expell, but her body was telling her she needed to go... it was a horrible feeling to have to go, but not have anything left in you.

"I'm allergic to coconuts. I get allergic asthma whenever I eat them... I don't really know an allergy that gives you the shits though." Naruto told her, and she looked at him in surprise.

"You are allergic to coconuts?" Pyrrha asked him, not having known that.

"Ruby is too, we get it from Mom. She breaks out in hives, while I get the same symptoms as a person with asthma would have. It isn't really fatal, and I don't need to go to a hospital. I just have trouble breathing." Naruto told her. He wasn't somebody that suffered from a fatal allergic reaction, if anything his allergy was mild at the worst. He would have to eat a lot of coconut to kill him, and Ruby had no chance of death. She simply broke out in hives, got extremely itchy, and got a bad case of gas.

"It looks like our date is ruined..." Pyrrha said with a sad tone to her voice. Naruto grabbed her hand, before he pulled her closer and kissed her on the lips.

"I'm happy just spending time with you, so cheer up. We have years to go on better dates, but I'm going to cherish all of these memories we make." Naruto told her with an unknowingly charming voice. Pyrrha blushed bright red, before she smiled at him and nodded.

"You're right, even if this wasn't the best date... I am going to fondly remember it as exciting. I don't think I can ever forget it." Pyrrha told him with a genuine smile. She was actually pretty inspired by his words, because she had to remember this date. They did a lot of stuff together, and a lot of it was memorable in nature. She smiled at Naruto, before she started to pull him along with her.

"Lets go back to Beacon, and then we can lock the room and make this date a whole... OH GOD WHY!?" Pyrrha yelled as she grabbed her stomach and started to run towards the nearest store with a bathroom in it. Naruto laughed to himself, because he doubted that Pyrrha was going to be in much the mood for any sexual activity when it felt like her anus was on fire like it was.

"I knew that milk had been past it's expiration date." Naruto said with a cool tone.

He had the right to laugh at Pyrrha, because the same thing had happened to him before.

Naruto yawned and stretched his arms out, not noticing as a Gaara passed behind him while looking at a map of Vale in confusion. The two of them didn't even notice each other, Naruto with his eyes closed yawning and Gaara looking down at the map. They seperated unknowingly, before Gaara turned a corner and Naruto opened his eyes up.

...

Did he just miss something important?

He felt like he had just missed a life changing encounter.

"Naruto... I think I want to go back home and take a long... long nap." Pyrrha told Naruto when she came out of a nearby store. She looked exhausted, and Naruto could understand it very well.

Bad milk, enough said.

"Lets go home, this has been an exciting day." Naruto told her, and she sighed in relief.

She hoped their next date was less exciting.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	63. Chapter 63 The Mother Grimm Reappears

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"You called for me Professor Ozpin?" Summer asked with a small smile on her face as she looked at the man in the eyes. His hair had long since started to turn gray after rather recently being promoted from teacher to headmaster of Beacon. The man had been much more stressed, and his hair had started to go from black to gray much quicker than she had ever seen hair change color.

"Please Summer, just Ozpin is fine." Ozpin told her with a light smile on his face.

Teachers ALWAYS had a favorite student, despite how much they liked to brag about treating students equally they always had that one student that had a special place in their memories.

Summer Rose was his favorite student when he was a teacher at the very academy he now ran.

"No can do, you are always going to be 'Combat Teacher Professor Ozpin' to me." Summer said cheerfully, and Ozpin looked at her for a moment, and nodded as he remembered fondly the teaching days he had once experienced.

"Despite being a Mother of 2-" Ozpin started, before Summer shook her head.

"Three, Yang is still just as much my daughter as Ruby and Naruto are my children. I might not have gave birth to her, but I love her like any good mom would." Summer corrected him with a stern look. She would not let him assume that she thought any less of her eldest child.

"I am sorry, officially records show you are unmarried with two children... I forgot that you live with Taiyang." Ozpin apologized. With Yang's mother still alive, Taiyang wasn't able to get truly remarried to Summer, and the paperwork for the most part reflected this. Summer's records showed that she was a single mother of two children, while Taiyang's records show him as the married father of one child.

Summer pouted at him, the same pout her children used on her to get cookies before dinner.

Ozpin glanced away from her, before she settled down and gave him a smile.

"No harm done, and yes... I am still continuing my career as a Huntress. I am a mean, lean, Grimm killing machine, and a master cookie baker now. Making the world a safer, and more fun place one Grimm and cookie at a time." Summer said as she placed her hands above her head and moved them apart like she was holding a rainbow. Ozpin laughed a little, knowing that Summer was always the same kind of person he wished he could have as a daughter.

Then he turned serious.

"Summer... I have an important mission for you." Ozpin told her in a grave tone of voice.

"Oh wow, you sound almost... scared?" Summer said with her own tone shifting to nervous.

"Every 10 years, for 3 days, a very old and powerful Grimm wakes up and gives birth to a child. This Grimm is a Secret that we can't let out to the public." Ozpin admitted to her, and Summer looked rather surprised at the information.

"Why does it wake up every 10 years?" Summer asked as she glanced around the office, the windows were shut and every camera was turned off to keep anyone from listening in.

"To give birth, this creature is powerful, it is the possibly the strongest Grimm to ever exist. To breed though, it takes another Grimm and creates a hybrid child of the two, before it vanishes for 10 years and sleeps... when 10 years are up it gives birth... so every 10 years we send a team of Hunstmen to slay the child... once the child is slain, the mother will go back to 'try again' and slumber for 10 more years." Ozpin explained grimly. This was a Grimm that had survived for easily over 10,000 years and had gained the knowledge to kill people perfectly, efficiently, and it had the ability to think it's actions through. It never directly attacked humanity itself, instead, it wainted and created new breeds of Grimm to do the fighting for it.

If it faced all of humanity at the same time, it might die, and it didn't take that chance.

"So you want me to kill the baby Grimm? Is it that much of a threat?" Summer asked in confusion, one new type of Grimm didn't seem like that much of a problem.

"The first day it gives birth, the second day the child gives birth to clones of itself that had formed inside of it, and on the third day those clones birth more clones... if left alive, hundreds of a new breed of powerful Grimm will be formed. If the child, or clones, are not exterminated before the 3rd day then the mother will not go back to sleep." Ozpin told her seriously. She was an extremely skilled huntress, and only the most skilled would be able to handle this mission... or rather, only the most trusted could complete it with complete silence.

It was one of the most guarded secrets of all time.

"So kill the baby? I can do that and be back by lunch to see my kids!" Summer said with complete confidence in herself, and Ozpin looked at her grimly.

"Summer, this mission has a 75% chance of death. Do not be overconfident with your skills. You are skilled true, but this is a Grimm that has 1000s of years of battle experience, and it will protect it's child." Ozpin warned her, and it pained him to have to ask her to do this. He ran through dozens of potential members for this mission, but they were either lacking in the power or skill to get this done.

"I won't die, I have a family back home who I love dearly." Summer told him seriously, and he smiled fondly at her spirit... and then he frowned at her.

"If you don't want to take this mission, then I can go myself and take Glynda with me. She might be slightly inexperienced, but she has shown a lot of skill for a newly hired teacher." Ozpin told her, because he really didn't want her to go, but it was his obligation as an important person in the position of giving hunstmen missions to go on. Even after they graduated, Huntsmen and Huntresses would still recieve their missions from either Beacon or whatever system the Kingdom they lived in used.

Vale used Beacon to give missions to even graduated.

"My enemies blood is red like roses. I will kill that Grimm, and then I WILL go back home and make my babies a plate of cookies. That is a promise of a lifetime." Summer told him with a confident grin on her face. She was a loving mother, and she would not be done in like somebody who went into a mission like this wishing for death.

"I wish everyone could have your confidence, but... nevermind. I called you here to tell you about this mission, in case you believed that you wanted to do it." Ozpin said as he gave up trying to get her to reject the mission.

"Good, because this is too dangerous for me to NOT take part. To protect the future my kids will grow up in, I have to do my part. I signed up to place my life on the line when I entered Beacon when I was 17, and I stand by that choice... to keep my babies from following in my footsteps." Summer told him, and Ozpin looked at the truly good woman and smiled sincerely at her. She wanted to keep her children safe, so she placed herself in harms way.

"What if they want to become like you, you are an amazing person." Ozpin told her, and Summer frowned at him.

"I don't want them wasting their lives in vain. I want them to enjoy their youth, have fun, make mistakes... but not train to fight monsters. They don't need to go down this path." Summer told Ozpin in a low tone. Nothing would make her more sad than to see her babies follow the same path that she was following.

"Summer, listen, our job is a hard one, but that doesn't mean they can't enjoy their youths... speaking of which, your twins turned 5 recently didn't they?" Ozpin asked with a smile on his face, and she nodded.

"Ruby and Naruto had a small cake, we learned that they are allergic to coconut like me. Naruto also has a severe fear of ghosts. Little Yang tried scaring him with a scary story and a white sheet, and he was crippled with fear... she got a long time out for that." Summer said with a fond smile on her face, and Ozpin smiled at her. She learned something knew about her children, something that would help her be a better mother in the future.

"That is nice, and has Naruto recovered from his aura sickness?" Ozpin asked with a pleasant, yet concerned, sound to his voice.

"Those scientists were able to forecully supress the growth of his aura, but I am worried how this will affect his growth." Summer said while biting the tip of her thumb, a show of how nervous she was.

"How is Ruby doing?" Ozpin asked with a smaller smile.

"She is always clinging to her siblings, but she is a happy child. She loves being read stories, and she and Naruto have started their own little language together." Summer gushed over the cuteness of her children, and she started to look at some of the pictures she kept with her at all times.

"Good for you, having happy children. Summer, thank you for taking this mission. I hope that when you come back, that you can prove how wrong I am and show you won't be defeated." Ozpin told her, and she nodded and grinned at him.

"Sure thing. Anyway, I need to go home and say bye to my kids and pack for the mission!" Summer said as she rushed out of the office with a smile on her face, confident in the skills she gained through countless battles with Grimm.

_[Almost 10 Years Later]_

'I... I am so sorry Summer.' Ozpin thought as he looked at himself in disgust. He couldn't even stand looking at himself in the mirror at the moment. His hair was completely gray now, though only his eyebrows remained black, showing he had once had black hair. He had awoken from the dream he considered one of his greatest failures in life.

Sending Summer on her final mission, which she succeeded in.

The newborn Grimm had been killed, at the cost of the lives of Summer and the entire team that had been sent to take it out. The Mother Grimm had went back into a slumber inside of a nearby volcano where it wouldn't disturbed, and it was only a few days from the next awakening of the Mother Grimm. He was only a few days away from sending the next group of people off to once more prevent a dreadful menace from being created, and most likely sending another group of people to their doom.

Summer Rose had not been famous, but she had been skilled.

Ozpin had looked at MANY different profiles for possible candidates for this mission, and based on the skills and skill levels he could only see one team that could really have a chance at completing the mission at this time. Some of the teachers didn't have the skills needed to fight against the Mother Grimm, and there were very few hunstmen skilled enough with enough raw experience to match the Mother Grimm. Even he would die if he went into that battle without being prepared, and without a large enough force with him.

Taiyang was a possible candidate, but he had weakened over the years, his latest combat results on a mission he took proved that his skills had started to wane. Many people that used to be strong enough to handle this mission, had either retired or weakened. Only a few people were strong enough for it, and sadly, the skills of others weren't good enough anymore. Other people were too far away, or in places where they couldn't get to the location in time. Qrow was another person he would trust the mission with, but the man had gone off the grid in a spy mission and was out of their power to contact.

Many Hunstmen and Huntresses that could do this mission were unable to do it at this time.

That left him with a horrible... horrible choice that he knew he would regret even considering.

Sending the very best of his students, who ranked higher than any other when it came to personal and team scores. The students that would have the best chances of succeeding in the mission. He only had a few students that were capable of getting good results from this mission.

Each year had a team of students who ranked higher than other students, but only 3 teams had scores high enough to warrant a chance to go on this mission.

1 team was already on a mission.

Team Coffee was already scheduled for another mission.

Only Team Red King remained on campus, and had the potential to succeed in this mission.

Ozpin looked at a stack of papers, before he grabbed 6 seperate pieces of paper. They were the profiles of Team Red King and Glynda Goodwitch, the team that he would be sending on the mission. He trusted Glynda and her skills, and he believed that somebody like Naruto would make sure his team got it out alive and kill the child Grimm at the same time.

The boy was like his mother.

He just had an air about him that made you want to bet on him to win.

Ozpin felt like shit though.

He was going to be sending Naruto, Ruby, and Yang on the very same mission that was responsible for the death of their mother Summer... stepmother in the case of Yang. Worse of all, it was HIM that sent Summer on that mission that killed her. She was his favorite student, yet he was responsible for her death by sending on a mission she wasn't strong enough to go on. Now he was going to be sending her children on the exact same mission, the one thing Summer wished for was her children NOT to follow down the same life path as her... now they were following her footsteps and might die the same way she did.

The very thing that she didn't want, and he was going against her wishes.

He had to make these types of choices though, it was the reason he had gone prematurely gray in the hair.

Ozpin placed his hands in his hair, before he sat down at his desk and closed his eyes.

He had made more mistakes than anyone else he knew.

He hoped this wasn't one of them.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	64. Chapter 64 Roses old and new

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
If you got 2 messages in your inbox about this being updates, no, that is not a mistake. I ended up reuploading the chapter.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"You called for me Ozzy?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face as he greeted Ozpin first thing when walking into the maN's own office. The man seemed like he had some trouble sleeping, the dark rings around his eyes, and his tea being replaced with the stronger, more bitter smell of coffee showing her was forcing himself to stay awake. He was still dressed prim and proper, but the man was clearly sleep deprived.

"Please Naruto, it is correct to call me Professor Ozpin." Ozpin told Naruto with a light smile on his face.

Teacher's always remembered their favorite students, and right now, Naruto was reminding him SO much of Summer with how he talked the way he wanted to that he couldn't help himself but smile. The different, Summer was respectful in the way she talked, while Naruto was extremely casual to the point of it being almost disrespectful.

Naruto was quickly becoming one of his favorite students at this school, a refreshing breath of difference that gave birth to a change in the winds.

"No can do, you are always going to be 'Ozzy' to me." Naruto told Ozpin, and the man looked at Naruto for a moment, before he nodded and remembered this very conversation that he had once had with Summer. It had started almost exactly the same as this conversation had started.

"Naruto, I will be frank with you... I am about to do something I will hate myself for. I am sending you and your team on a dangerous mission." Ozpin told Naruto, who raised an eyebrow and gained some interest.

"Aren't the students suppose to help this month with all of the transfering students from other schools participating in the Vytal coming soon?" Naruto asked in a confused voice, since that was what they were suppose to do. They were helping get other students from schools like Haven moved into the guest dorms of the school. This was a busy time of year, and it was Vale's turn to host the event, unlike other years where other kingdoms had their turn in the rotation.

"Trust me, the Vytal Festival will be of little importance if this mission is not completed. Naruto, out there, is a Grimm that we believe is the Mother Grimm, a Grimm who gives birth to new species of Grimm every 10 years... it might even be the Mother Grimm of all Grimm. Every 10 years it awakens from it's slumber to give birth, and if it's young is not killed, it attacks humanity." Ozpin blunty explained to Naruto, with the dual toned hair colored boy nodded for a moment. That did seem very important to him, the killing of this creatures young.

"Why don't you kill it when it sleeps?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"All over Remnant is a series of connected volcanos and a magma current that runs between them. The simple answer... we never know where it is, or how to get to it." Ozpin told Naruto with his most simple explaination.

The Mother Grimm took her 10 year sleep inside of a volcano.

That volcano was connected to a deep underground magma river that moved the body of the Mother Grimm across Remnant at all times. It was never in the same spot for more than a few minutes at a time when it got stuck. It was constantly moving, and thus it was untrackable without heavy sonar equipment and a team of huntsmen tracking it's signal 24/7, all year long without any breaks.

It was also sleeping inside of MAGMA, so they simply had no way to get to it when it slept.

"So, how do you know where it appears?" Naruto asked with a frown on his face.

"The entrance and exit is the same, the other volcanos collapses in on themselves years ago. It always goes in, and out of the same place. It's nesting grounds appear to be special to it for some reason." Ozpin told them, and Naruto nodded.

Even Grimm seemed to have the desire to form a pack, and they seemed to not be so mindless. They had feelings, and could feel confused. They didn't start fights with animals, unless it was over territory, only humans whom they seemed to completely hate. They recognized other Grimm, and had a chain of command amongst themselves, showing a form of society withing thier ranks.

If they had all of that, then they should also be able to consider some places important to them.

"Why not collapse the entrance?" Naruto asked like it was obvious.

"It is simply too large to collapse with the collapse making any kind of blockage. The Mother Grimm is too strong to kill, so we stall it as much as possible. It only appears for 3 days every 10 years, so sending a team every 10 years will stall the problem another 10 years... that is how long the Mother Grimm takes to give birth." Ozpin told Naruto, who furrowed his brow.

"Why does it take that long?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"It's first child is born pregnant, and the children of that child are pregnant. Have you noticed how Deathstalkers and Nevemore have both large and small versions? The Mother Grimm gives birth to a large Grimm, who gives birth to smaller Grimm, who make smaller copies of themselves." Ozpin told Naruto, his voice grim as he talked about the Grimm.

"Ursa, Beawolves, Boarbatusks, Floramander, Nevemore, Deathstalker, King Taijitu, and many Grimm do seem to have some of their species that are larger than others... but don't just keep growing with age?" Naruto asked, and it was true. Grimm kept growing as they kept fighting, until they reached their true limit when they became strong enough to fight multiple Hunstmen at the same time without worrying about losing. Then they seemed to stop growing larger, and grow more spikes and bone armor instead.

Ozpin noticed the look on Naruto's face, and figured that he had taken back his own question.

"The mission is simply killing the baby of the Grimm before it can multiply, and the time limit is 3 days before it moves to attack humanity or goes back to sleep." Ozpin gave the terms of the mission, with Naruto understanding them.

"What is this creature like?" Naruto asked, wondering if Ozpin even had that information.

"Big... maybe 100 Meters long, and it is rumored to be completely covered in armor, no weak spots on it... or so it is rumored. There are many different stories about it, and body who has been KNOWN to have seen it is willing to talk. We have no clue about it's powers, if it has any." Ozpin told Naruto, who clicked his teeth in annoyance. It was bad enough that it was apparently larger than any recorded Grimm in history, but it was also hard to track, and was durable enough to survive 10 years at a time sleeping inside of hot magma. The situation was not a good one, that was for sure.

Ozpin was a good leader.

He understood that sacrificed sometimes needed to be made, Naruto had to do the same thing as well a few times.

"Heh, I guess it doesn't matter. Everything bleeds, and my enemies blood is red like roses. I will kill that Grimm, and then I WILL come back to Beacon and have an nice meal. That is a promise of a lifetime." Naruto told him with a confident grin on his face. He was a powerful warrior with a family, and he would not be done in like somebody who went into a mission like this wishing for death.

_My enemies blood is red like roses. I will kill that Grimm, and then I WILL go back home and make my babies a plate of cookies. That is a promise of a lifetime._

Naruto's words resounded within Ozpin, who had his eyes widened by a larger margin than ever before when he looked at Naruto, and saw a reflection of Summer behind him, looking at him with the same grin that Naruto had now, down to the very last detail. The shapes of their faces, noses, the colors of their skin and eyes, the red tips to their hair, and even the way the bangs on the right side of their faces were longer than the left side by a small amount, but was hard to notice because of how messy their bangs were.

They were even about the same height, making the similarities that much more painful for Ozpin as he was forced to remember the reason why this boy had no mother.

Him.

"I wish everyone could have your confidence, but... nevermind. I called you here to tell you about this mission, in case you believed you wanted to do it." Ozpin unconsciously said, repeating the same words he had spoken 10 years ago to the son of the person he last said them to.

"Good, because this is too important for me to NOT take part. I am going to protect the future the next generation will grow up in, I have to do my part. I signed up to place my life on the line when I entered Beacon, and I stand by that choice." Naruto told Ozpin, who looked at Naruto with wide eyes. It was like Naruto knew about the conversation that went on years ago, or that Summer was possessing Naruto. The connection between mother and son was so strong, that not even the test of time could break how close of a bond they had.

"The future generations will want to be just like you... you are an amazing person... you are your mother's child." Ozpin told Naruto, pride in his tone as he gazed into Naruto's silver eyes.

The silver eyes he shared with his sister, and his mother.

_You... have silver eyes._

Ozpin remembered his words to Naruto and Ruby, the day he met them and got them into Beacon. The day eh recognized who they were, because of their beautiful silver eyes, filled with love and purity, untarnished by hatred, and filled with a desire to be heros.

He felt like he was talking with Summer again, and staring her in those confident silver eyes.

"Thanks I guess?" Naruto said in a questioning tone, not sure how he was suppose to take that. He wasn't too sure how he felt about that, but whatever, he got up and started to walk towards the door. Ozpin stood up, before he stopped himself and sat back down in his chair.

He closed his eyes.

He was going to put his faith in Naruto.

History was not going to repeat itself!

**Chapter End!**  
**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	65. Chapter 65 Stone Rose

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Blaaaaaaaaaaarg!"

Naruto hated Bullheads that didn't have doors to them, he really did. Just like how Yang and Ruby got sea sick, he really did get air sick. It was worse when they reached a certain height, and it combined with being higher in the air. He didn't know why being higher made him sicker, but the place they were going to was located in the middle of a valley surrounded by extremely tall mountains.

There were a few ways to get into the valley.

Hiking over the mountains, not suggested because the hike could take days or even weeks if you were not an experienced hiker. It was not the way they could afford to do, when they had a very tight schedule to do.

Enter 'The Caves', which was a series of caves that linked together like a huge maze all the way through the mountains surrounding Death's Valley, and if you knew the way through the caves then you could get there is about half an hour, but they would still need to take a Bullhead to actually get to the caves, when pretty much made going into the caves useless since they did not know the way though, and they could just fly over the mountains.

Leading to the third way, cheating and flying over the tops of the mountains.

Those were the ways you got into the valley, and to save time and allow them to prep for the mission, finding and setting up a spot to hide in wait for the Mother Grimm to show herself, and then wait for the Mother Grimm to lower it's guard so that they could launch a surprise attack on the baby in hopes that they could kill it straight away, and then book it. With the baby dead, the Mother Grimm would go out to eat an animal or Grimm, before it went back into the volcano and took another 10 year long nap.

The plan was easy, act like ninjas and assassinate the Grimm.

Naruto was SO conflicted about being called a ninja.

They had to pack light, because this was a timed mission. The Mother Grimm was calculated to emerge from it's volcano in 2 hours 45 minutes, or extremely close to that. They didn't have time for anything other than weapons and ammo, because taking anything else would weigh them down when this was a one day mission. They either completed it today, or it kept getting more dangerous until they could complete it. They would be dropped of near the entrance to the caves, so they would have a form of shelter if need be.

"Mister Rose, are you okay?" Glynda asked as she held onto the bar. They would be jumping from the Bullhead when the time was right, this was a smaller model without any doors to the sides of it. It was made for strictly military purposes, and you did not ride it unless you had a 'Landing Strategy' as Ozpin called them.

"He gets air sick, and higher heights make it worse." Ruby answered for Naruto, who was leaning out of the plane and throwing up. Yang was next to him, patting him on the back to help him out.

"How is that karma?" Pyrrha asked, because Naruto was SO helpful with her when she was having... explosive bowel problems on their date. He seemed to have taken enjoyment from her suffering in a small way.

Payback was a bitch, and Pyrrha could hold a grudge if she wanted to.

"Here, take this." Blake told Naruto as she gave him a pill for air sickness, she remembered from when they met that he had suffered from this, so she had come prepared... but she had let him suffer a little because of the reputation as a cradle robber she suffered from after their kiss. Naruto swallowed the pill, but the effect would take 5 minutes before it actually took effect.

He did not comment about she was only now giving this to him.

"Now students, I xpect you to follow my instructions to the letter. There will be many fallen heros where we are going to be dropped off." Glynda told them, and most of them looked down for a moment, before they started to look over the first mountain, anf the valley became visible.

Dead center in the middle of the valley was the volcano... this was a well defended place, which was why the Mother Grimm had chosen it to give birth at every 10 years.

Surrounding it were miles and miles of barren wasteland, having all been burned down many times by the volcano erupting. There were many pockets of water, which were steaming, these pockets of water naturally connected and heated by the volcano's heat. The area they were going to seemed to have large battle scars on it, the Mother Grimm was huge, her claw marks left scars in the very land it touched. Naruto gave Blake a hard look, seeing as they were going to the resting site before the 5 minutes ran out. She had given him that pill for nothing.

"Yes ma'am!" Ruby answered to Glynda, being the only person who answered when they recovered from mentally wishing the heroes who died a pleasant and well earned afterlife.

"This Mother Grimm, it is smart right? Why does it go and come out of the same volcano?" Yang asked Glynda curiously, and she looked at the volcano in question.

"Grimm and human pregnancy have stark differences. Scientists have proven that unlike humans and faunus childbirth, that Grimm need to consume Iron, Calcium, Sodium, and Potassium in larger amounts before the child will grow... a Grimm of the size of the Mother Grimm has no normal way of getting those elements... normal Grimm gain them from eating people. The Mother Grimm gains these elements to develop it's young by absorbing them from Lava." Glynda answered them, and Naruto thought about it. Everyone else just accepted that as an answer, but he thought about it a little longer than the others.

Grimm were still very mysterious, but they couldn't create something from nothing.

True, they had no NEED to eat, but if they wanted to give birth to new Grimm they needed to get the elements to create their young. Those elements could be found in the Human, and faunus, body. It was also true, that Lava contained those very elements, so by bathing in Lava the Mother Grimm would be able to absorb these elements in sufficent quantities in a time period of 10 years. It took that long for the new Grimm species to properly develop, and for it to gain age and develop young of it's own.

"Grimm get pregnant?" Ruby asked in shock, and Glynda nodded.

"Yes, though they lack... organs to breed. They use a strange and unseen method to increase their numbers." Blake answered for Ruby awkwardly. It was in one of her classes, so she knew the answer, but she would rather not think about the miracle of childbirth. Not after the dream she had, had last night. She shivered about the pain she remembered, you can feel pain in dreams and whoever said you couldn't was just going by that age old rumor. In her dream, she had given birth... to a baby that was potentially Ruby, Yang, or Naruto child.

She had a weird dream where Ruby and Yang had... man parts as well as female ones, and there was a weird foursome involved.

Anyway, the father of the baby in her dream was unclear.

She blamed those kisses, because she had kissed all of the siblings, her wet dream had starred all of them. Blake could NOT help the fact that she, like most other sentient beings, had sexual desires and her dreams reflected this.

"Gross, just gross. Grimm childbirth, I think I am going to- BLAAAAARG!" Naruto managed to say, before his prediction came true and he threw up out of the side of the bullhead.

"Classy Naruto, classy." Pyrrha told him, while Ruby-Rex nudged Naruto in the side of his ribs, bringing attention to it. Glynda gave the raptor a suspicious look, not trusting the animal with killer instincts for even a second.

Naruto, and maybe Ruby, were the only people that actually trusted the raptor.

"Will you be okay for battle?" Glynda asked Naruto, who nodded and felt the side of his face get licked by Rex's tongue. Naruto rubbed the dino's head, before he started to feel better already.

"I got Rex here, no biggie. Animals have keener senses for volcanic movement than us people. Rex will let me know when MG will come out of the volcano." Naruto said as he rubbed his partner's head affectionately. It felt nice having a non-human, not counting faunus in this one, partner like in the old days with Kurama.

He missed Kurama, stubborn old bastard.

"This thing, you trust it?" Blake asked as she moved away from the raptor. The teeth and claws of that thing freaked her out, and it was large enough for two people to ride on it's back, the image of Naruto riding into battle on a velociraptor wielding a scythe with a deadly smile on his face and no shirt on.

She shivered, because that was a damn hot image to imagine.

"You should ride into battle on Rexxie here sometimes, do it with an evil grin on your face, while holding your weapon in the air, and with your shirt off to show off your scars." Yang told Naruto with a thumbs up. She imagined for just a second if Naruto actually took her advive, and the thought of Naruto doing something like that made her feel conflicted.

Her loins wanted one thing, but her brain told her that they were siblings by blood so it might be weird.

"Oh! Oh! I want to ride Rexxie!" Ruby said, waving her hand around and making a fool of herself. They got to the landing point, and they started to hover, the signal for them to jump out of the bullhead.

So Naruto pushed Ruby out of the Bullhead, and watched as she fell towards the ground, only to land on her feet. Naruto jumped out with Rex and Blake next, with Yang and Pyrrha following behind them. They all landed within seconds of each other, while Glynda landed on the ground smoothly after them, pushing up her glasses. The bullhead's pilot decided to leave at that moment, while Naruto looked around.

Nobody could say a word, they were all speechless.

Statues.

There were statues of humans and faunus all around, hundreds of statues with many of them being broken or weather by time. There were some fresher ones, being maybe 10, 20, and 30 years old in age that were unbroken. These statues were holding REAL weapons though, and many of them were wearing real people clothing and armor. It was like somebody had decided to take the time and dress stone statues of people who had died in this place... people with injuries on their stone bodies... wearing torn clothes and holding broken weapons.

These were the heroes of the past, who all killed the Mother Grimm's spawn decade after decade.

"Statues?" Glynda mused out loud as she regained her ability to speak first. She had never heard about there being statues made to honor the people who fell here.

"Need a hand?" Yang asked a statue that had no arms, and Naruto slapped the back of her head.

"Damnit Yang." Naruto muttered to himself as he looked at some of the statues. The weapons, while out of date in some cases, were still in working condition. Some had layers of rust on them, and would fall apart just by touching them. Weapons that didn't use metal though, were in nearly perfect condition.

"Hey, this woman looks a lot like Jaune!" Ruby said as she pointed at the statue of a woman wearing armor, wielding a sword and shield and in what appeared to be a battle pose.

"That is Joan Arc, she worked as a teacher 10 years ago. She never returned from the mission, but she didn't have children or a husband. Her sister is Jaune's mother." Glynda explained to Ruby, since Joan had lost her life the same year that Glynda had started to work as a teacer herself. She remembered attending the memorial service of the blond haired woman, whose skills in battle were... subpar at best, but her strategic mind was among the greatest.

She was a shitty fighter, but she was a GREAT leader.

Traits that seemed to be similar to Jaune himself, who might not even remember his Aunt Joan Arc since he had to be young when she died.

Blake looked sad when she saw at a large man, about 6'4" in height, or at least the statue of him. He wore light armor, and in his hands was a large black great sword that had a small amount of rust on it. His hair, which was made of stone, was short but wavy, and stone gray... but that was because it was the color of the stone he was made from. He had cat ears on top of his head, and he pupils were etched into the shape of slits.

She didn't know him personally, but she was a Cat Faunus, and even Faunus of different species normally cared about each other. Seeing the statue of a fallen cat faunus like herself, who might have been in his late teens, really hit home for her.

'These statues... aren't statues!' Pyrrha thought when she noticed how she could feel the lightest bit of aura from them. Not a genuine aura to prove they had souls, but leftover aura that remained inside of them even after their deaths. Echoes of the auras of these fallen warriors, but even knowing this she didn't speak up.

Somehow, the people who died her had turned into statues, but their clothes and weapons had remained normal, only their real bodies had turned to stone.

"Rex, how is the MG, is it close?" Naruto asked Rex, who looked at him and flicked his eyes to the south.

It was still on the way, but it was a fair distance away from them right now. Naruto nodded and started to refuel his pipe with Ice Dust, since Fire Dust would be pointless against a creature who existed in lava. When that was done, Naruto checked his dust rounds and saw that the number he was carrying was the normal amount for him. He had 50 of the White Ammo, and 50 more of the Black Ammo, with another set of both of them, with both extra szets in 50 as well.

White Ammo was more for sniping, and aiming, while Black Ammo as very powerful, and it had the recoil that Ruby and Naruto used to really pack a punch in not only Grimm, but also making themselves faster.

Different colors of ammo had very different effects, they were all made from Dust after all.

His total was 100 shots of White and 100 Shots of Black before he was empty.

"Mom...?" Yang said when she saw a bellowing white cloak a small distance away, with the inside of the cloak being the color red. Her eyes widened out of shock, and she covered her mouth and gasped. The cloak was attached to another stone statue, one who was wearing the same outfit as the one that Summer had left home in on the day she went off on her last mission... the mission that she had been presumed dead on.

"Huh?" A nearby Ruby asked, not quite hearing what Yang said, but she looked in the direction that Yang looked and her eyes widened in horror. "Mom!?" Ruby said as she started to run towards the statue in the distance, both her and Yang passing by Naruto in their quest to see if the person in the white cloak was really their mother.

"Oh no..." Glynda said when she saw where they were going, she would have never thought they would discover their mother's involvement in this very mission this quickly.

Out of the 100s of stone statues present here, Summer had to be the one whose white cloak stood out the most to them siblings.

"Looks like the statues were moved to this spots by somebody." Pyrrha commented on to herself.

"Hmm?" Naruto hummed when he noticed that Yang and Ruby looked like they were about to start crying, and they were standing in front of a statue with a white cloak that was a near exact match in shape and size to Ruby's red cloak. Naruto blinked for a moment when he ran that through his head.

White cloak that matched Ruby's... on a statue wearing clothes that were a great match for the style that Ruby wore into battle.

His eyes widened and he started to walk towards them at a brisk pace, and he reached them in under a minute.

When he got in front of the statue, he grabbed his scarf tightly with wide eyes when he saw the face of his mother on the statue. The face was rather neutral looking, but it had a heart broken expression on it if you knew Summer well enough. Her statue was nearly in perfect condition, with the exception of a long gash going through the right side of her ribs... a mortal wound that would have killed her if she hadn't been made of stone... and already dead.

"Rose Thorns... this is Mom... this is Mom!" Yang cried out as she took a whip with 'thorns' on it from Summer's waistband. The whip was the prefered weapon of their mother, and they knew it well, they had all grown up seeing her practice with that whip. It was the first weapon any of them learned to use, because Summer had thought it would be fun to let them play with her whip... so long as they played with it in a way that they didn't get hurt.

"Mom..." Ruby choked out as tears fell down her cheeks, and Naruto looked at Summer and wiped the years out of his eyes before they could fall.

He uncovered his eyes, and they were filled with rage.

Taking off Summer's white cloak, Naruto drapped it over his shoulders and pulled the hood up. Silver eyes peeked out from under the good, and Naruto glared towards the volcano as he wore his mother's cloak. He didn't know how she had turned to stone, and he didn't care, because in his mind there could be only one culrpit for this crime against his family.

The Mother Grimm.

A tear fell to the ground, joining the tears of his siblings.

"Screw killing the baby... Mother Grimm, I am taking YOU down first!" Naruto shouted at his pointed towards the volcano. Yang's eyes were burning red, and she placed her hands on his shoulder and glared death at the volcano. She now had a personal reason to want this Grimm dead, and she was going to make sure that nobody would ever lose their parents to this thing ever again.

"Not alone you aren't." Yang told Naruto, and Ruby agreed.

"This... monster hurt our family. What does Mom say?" Ruby asked with her silver eyes reflecting determination, the same determination her siblings had. It was then that she remembered the words that her mother always use to intimidate her enemies.

"Mother Grimm, it is your blood that is red like roses! Until the last petals of these roses burn to ash! Your destiny is DEATH!" Naruto and Ruby shouted together the death threat that Summer used to use when she killed Grimm.

Naruto started to walk towards the volcano, white cloak leading the way behind him for both Ruby and Yang to follow.

Even Glynda was shocked into silence when she saw how Naruto looked wearing the white cloak with the hood up.

For a second, she saw the image of Summer standing over the 3 teenagers, before the vision seemed to scatter in white petals. The skies darkened, and both of the remaing Red King remembers ran after the siblings with the intentions of joining them.

The first raindrop to fall from the sky... landed at the side of Summer Rose's eye and acted like a tear that fell down the cheek of the statue.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	66. Chapter 66 You Done Goofed

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

The Mother Grimm.

A monstrosity that far exceeded the expectations of any who knew they were going to face off against it. As it rose from the volcano from which it slept, it's size along frightened lesser beings into submission. The ground rumbled as one huge hand gripped the outer rim of the volcano, the hand was covered in thousands of white spikes that made the creature appear as if it were covered in white bone armor, but the armor itself was literally just an uncountable number of spikes.

A second hand joined the first hand, and the creature started to rise from the volcano, bringing out lava with it that dripped from in between the bone spikes.

It's head was larger, easily over 10 meters long, it was mostly like the snout of a reptile, but it was beak shaped near the end, curving downwards. On top of the Mother Grimm's head were 10 horns facing all directions like a crown, curved up and ending in points, only one horn seemed to be damaged, and it was ripped off halfway to the tip. It had two large eyes on each side of it's head, and then came the neck... the long, long neck that continued for 20 meters. The neck was not normal though, on each side of the neck were eyes peeking out of the plated bone armor, looking around, leaving no blind spots. Over 40 eyes on each side of it's neck, and it had sharp spines coming from the back of it's neck.

It's body was long, and it had no shoulders... the long body... instead of two arms, more and more arms kept adding up as more of the body started to come out of the mountain of flames. It had a long, dragon-snake body with over 100 arms, each ending with a humanoid hand. It's dragon-snake body was another 70 meters long, with the body being over 20 meters thick. It had a long tail made up of bone spikes, with the spikes on the end being the same sizes as the horns on it's head.

"Roooooooooooooaaaaaaar!"

The volcano shook under the strength of it's roar, and plumes of lava erupted from it's mouth, like the creature itself was a volcano. It growled, before it tensed up and jumped from the top of the volcano, to the bottom of it, and the ground cratered underneath it.

It sensed the negative emotions of humans.

"Hey, retarded Grimm." The voice of a male human said from it's nose, and it crossed it's eyes and looked at a human wearing a white cloak standing on top of it's nose. Naruto grabbed one of the spikes that made up it's armor, standing in the gap between two others, before he stared down the Mother Grimm in the eyes. Red eyes met silver eyes, and the Mother Grimm became more enraged than before when it laid eyes on those same silver eyes as the person who damaged it's crown, that same white cloak, and that same color scheme.

The human who had ripped off part of his crown, and laid a card on her right eye.

"Roooooooooooooooar!" The Mother Grimm gave a powerful roar as she pointed her head up at the sky.

"Oh, so you recognize this cloak... come on then bitch. Come and get me." Naruto said as he let go of the Mother Grimm and leaned back, falling off the top of her snout. Naruto started to fall head first towards the ground, and the Mother Grimm opened her massive mouth and started to spew flames at Naruto. Naruto scoffed for a moment, and he took a deep breath from his pipe. Naruto spewed out a mist of ice that crashed into the flames from the Mother Grimm and cancelled them out.

Naruto landed on Pyrrha's shield that she threw towards him, with Glynda controlling it to keep it hovering in mid-air, using one hand.

Yang and Blake started to run, using the ribbon from Blake's weapon to rush towards Ruby. Ruby jumped up into the air and landed in the middle of the ribbon, standing on the blade of Cresent Rose. Yang and Blake tightened the ribbon, and Ruby fired off a shot, senting her rocketing towards Naruto with a stream of petals racing behind her. She grabbed Naruto's outstretched hand, and they started to spin like a tornado on the hovering shield. The Mother Grimm stopped breathing flames when it was slapped by a large orange hand that came out of the petal tornado, and it's head jerked to the right side.

Ruby and Naruto seperated, before they landed on the ground at two seperate sides of the Mother Grimm.

The Mother Grimm was uninjured, but it was pissed off. 41 eyes trained on Naruto, before it turned it's head and glared death at him. Naruto changed his scythe to it's sniper form, before he pointed it at the Mother Grimm. It roared at him, and he shot a round off and nailed it in the eye. The Mother Grimm was forced to shut that eye, and only that way, before she waved her tail at everyone by spinning around.

A tail made up of spikes.

Pyrrha jumped up into the air, while Yang threw Blake high up, before Blake oulled Yang up using the ribbon. Ruby shot off a blast from her Cresent Rose and the tail passed by inches from her face. Glynda ducked between the spikes, with them passing by her. She waved her riding crop, and using dust she enaced the tip of the tail in ice. The Mother Grimm might be old, but new ways to use dust were always being created, and it would have no way of knowing about them until after they had already been used against it.

She was unable to stop Naruto from making their presence known against the creature, though she was the only one who tried to stop him.

Naruto crossed his arms when he saw the ice covered spiked tail coming right at him, before a large hand, larger than any hand he had formed so far, came out of his back and gripped the tail. The hand crushed the ice on the tail, and the bone armor shattered, leaving the black flesh underneath the armor exposed. Naruto jumped back when the head of the Mother Grimm crashed into where he had been. The pregnant beast looked up at him, completely ignoring the weaker attacks that everyone else was firing at it.

The thing remembered Summer, that much was for sure.

Giant hands started to punch the ground all over the area, and everyone that was standing at the moment lost their balance and fell on their collective asses. The many eyes of the Mother Grimm saw them, and multiples hands started to claw at those that were on the ground. Ruby was able to use her Semblence to vanish in a bunch of rose petals, and she was able to tackle the closest person to her, Blake, out of the way when the hand smashed into where she was.

Glynda managed to use her own Semblence to hold off the hand for the second needed for her to escape.

Yang was smacked, her entire body hit at the same time as her clothes on her back were ripped to shreds, her aura guarding her body. Her hair lit with flames, and her eyes gained a brighter red glow as she naturally turned the damage she had taken into physical strength.

Pyrrha used her shield and kicked off the ground, the giant hand nicked the side of her shield, and she was sent flying, but unhurt from the blow... with the exception of the way her arm was dislocated from the blow. Pyrrha gasped in pain when she hit the ground, and her arm was forced back into place by the second blow to her body.

Jaws started to head towards Naruto, and he spewed a stream of flames from his mouth and changed the direction he was flying towards, the jaws snapping close where he had been. Naruto unfolded his scythe, before he shot a round that made his body spin around. Naruto fired 3 more rounded of black ammo, and he appeared to be a black, white, and red tornado of movement.

The Mother Grimm knew pain when it had another of it's crown horns sliced straight off it's body, and Naruto used his scythe and smashed the dull end of the horn. The horn was sent flying, and it pierced into one of the her many eyes on her neck. She roared in pain, and the shockwave sent Naruto crashing into the ground.

"Hurts doesn't it!" Yang called out, gaining the attention of the Grimm. It still had eyes trained on them all, and hands moved as one and started to chase after them all. Naruto summoned 6 arms of aura, before he grabbed his allies and brought them towards him, before the sixth hand grabbed a boulder that had just stated to fall from earlier when it crushed the ground. All of the hands missed them, and Naruto formed 3 heads out of his back and they started to breath out ice mist for him.

The right side of the Mother Grimm's torso frozen solid in seconds, before they landed on the ground.

"It is too big to do any real damage to, fall back!" Glynda ordered them, but she was ignored as Naruto and Ruby rushed towards the Mother Grimm, Yang following behind them in a triangle formation. They held their scythes out for her, and she stepped with one foot on either scythe blade. They spun around in opposide directions, and flung Yang the second they pulled the triggers. Yang focused all of her strength into her right fist, before she pulled her arm back and slammed her strongest punch into the ice covering the right side of the Mother Grimm.

All of the ice shattered, and Yang lost all of the strength that she had built up with the damage she had gained, before a hand grabbed her and pulled her back to the group before the Mother Grimm's hands could crush her alive.

"Good job Yang!" Blake said as she jumped from Yang's shoulder and jumped into the air. She formed one of her clones under her, before she jumped from it as well. The Grimm saw her coming, and Blake jumped the same way to avoid two hands that clapped together. She stabbed her sword into the exposed flesh, but her sword was nothing more than a splinter when compared to the raw size of the Mother Grimm.

4 hands started to go towards her, preparing to crush her... before her body jerked thanks to an unknown, Glynda, force that pulled her out of harms way.

The Mother Grimm howled in rage, and the spikes on it's body started to change color from white to stone grey. Naruto blinked, before he narrowed his eyes when the Mother Grimm started to shot spikes out.

His eyes widened, before his gained a glint in his eye.

The bone spikes started to rain down from above, and everyone had a hell of a job dodging them. The ground that the spikes touched started to turn into stone, and the Mother Grimm only littered the area with her stone spikes. Pyrrha hid underneath her shield, while Blake used her clones to take the hits for her.

Each clone that was stabbed did not vanish, instead it was near instantly turned into stone statues of Blake.

Ruby shot between the spikes and started to make her way towards the Mother Grimm, while Yang grabbed a large rock and lifted it above her head. Glynda simple waved her riding crop and the bone spikes were sent flying away from her.

"Gaaaah!"

Everyone's eyes widened when they saw Naruto with a bone spike going through his right shoulder. Naruto had his hood pulled up to cover his face, but blood could be seen seeping from his mouth anyway. Naruto shouted out in pain, and his body started to slowly turn to stone. Everyone couldn't help but look at him with silent looks of horror.

Then the stone transformation stopped.

No, it started to reverse the second Naruto pulled out the bone fragment. The stone transformation came completely undone for Naruto, who was panting. The Mother Grimm growled at him, before she lunged her large head at him.

"Naruto!" Blake, Pyrrha, Yang, and Ruby shouted at the same time when he didn't even try to dodge the gaping maw of the Mother Grimm.

Naruto's mouth was seen forming a grin.

The Mother Grimm's mouth smashed into the ground, and the shockwave blew them off their feet. A storm of dust was kicked up, and bolders were sent flying.

"No..." Ruby muttered in shock as she fell to her knees.

"No... look... what!?" Blake called out in shock when the dust cleared when the Mother Grimm let out a breath. The dust was cleared away, and when it was cleared there was a figure seen holding back the jaws of the Grimm with his bare hands, his scythe stabbed into the ground next to him. Naruto's hood had been knocked off his head, and his face was in full view for them all to see, yet his hair overshadows his eyes.

"!?" The Mother Grimm couldn't even roar when Naruto jerked his arms to his right side, and the Mother Grimm was FLIPPED over onto it's back with an earth shaking smashing pound. Naruto grabbed the nostrils of the creature, before he steadies his feet, and even though the creature weighed several thousand tons, being over 100 meters long and made of hard bone spikes, the impossible happened.

It was lifted off of the ground, and Naruto spun around and flung the Mother Grimm away from them all, and it smashed into the side of the volcano it came from. Naruto continued to spin, and everyone got a good look at his face.

His eyes startled them.

His silver eyes had turned a bright yellow color, with his pupils having taken on a bar shape. It looked like he was wearing orange eye liner over the tops of his eyes. Naruto had a confident grin on his face as he looked towards the recovering Mother Grimm, who was struggling to get up after being slammed against the side of a volcano.

Those bone spikes took in the natural energy of the universe, and whatever it pierced was flooded with too much natural energy for them to handle, instantly turning them into stone.

The Mother Grimm was unlucky though, because unlike everyone else in the world of Remnant, she was facing the worst possible opponent.

She was facing an expert of-

"-Senjutsu!" Naruto shouted out with a glare towards the Mother Grimm.

The Mother Grimm had fucked up!

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	67. Chapter 67 Explode! Sage Mode!

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**The name for this chapter is just me granting the wish of a fan.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Come at me." Naruto told the Mother Grimm with a rare serious look on his face. He drossed his arms in front of his chest. His body was not capable of absorbing Natural Energy, the energy present in all dimensions, as proven by how Kaguya's many different dimensions had natural energy in them. His body couldn't do it... on his own.

He simply was not capable of doing that in this body, on his own.

The Mother Grimm's spike stabbing him injected him with the Natural Energy that he needed, and it was easy for him to take that Natural Energy and balance it with his Aura and the Dust he had infused into his body moments before being stabbed. Naruto had figured it out when he had seen the spikes turning to stone, the Grimm was no true Senjutsu user.

Instead, it's spikes acted just like Toad Oil, coming in contact with them forecefully injected you with Natural Energy.

The Mother Grimm roared in rage at being TRULY hurt for the first time in it's long life, scars against it's bone armor were one thing, but true bodily damage that it had just endured was a first. On 100 amrs, it raced towards Naruto with flames spewing from it's massive mouth, reading to roast and devour him.

Naruto closed his eyes, before he opened them again and the orange markings around his eyes vanished. His eyes had turned golden, with crosses for pupils. While he had Sage Mode, he was going to push it to the limit, he was going to use his Six Paths Sage Mode and increase his physical abilities to their fullest potential... the hole in his chest instantly healed up as well, something he had to do anyway. If he had exited Sage Mode with that hole in his chest, he would have died for sure this time.

Naruto looked back at Pyrrha, and her eyes widened.

"I was saving this for you, but here is a sneak peek." Naruto told her with confidence in his voice, and his eyes showed no hesitation like always. The Mother Grimm was mere meters away from him, before Naruto reached out and grabbed two of her teeth. Naruto leaned back and lifted the Mother Grimm high into the air, before he spun around and slammed her down right onto the giant monster's back. The creature howled in pain, before Naruto kicked it in the head and flipped it over.

Naruto placed his hands together, with his palms facing up, while the Mother Grimm started to recover from having it's body smashed away so brutally.

'This... the move he mentioned awhile back!' Pyrrha thought when Naruto's body started to glow orange with his aura.

In Naruto's right hand his aura started to turn black.

In Naruto's left hand his aura started to turn white.

Everyone had both Black(Evil) and White(Good) in their souls, and for a person that was capable of controlling their souls as well as Naruto, who was so used to using multiple types of energy transformations at the same time, it was easy for him to use both sides of his aura seperately. The orange glow around his body vanished, and Naruto's aura started to swirl into a ball floating above his hands. 4 times more blacke energy when into the ball than white energy, much like it had a ratio of 4:1, also known as 8:2, and it started to grow in size until it was the size of a baseball.

"I might have lied a little. This is an upgraded form of what I was going to use against you. I can't use this normally, but as a friend would say... I can go balls to the wall right now." Naruto said as he looked down at the Tailed Beast Rasengan that he had in his hand. The Mother Grimm had recovered from having the wind knocked out of it, and it moved away from him. Naruto hand a hand of aura grab the ball, before it started to shoot towards the surprised Mother Grimm at the different tactic than it was used to.

Even more so when the attack changed directions and went under it.

The Tailed Beast Rasengan expanded and exploded, destroying the underbelly armor of the Mother Grimm and sending it flying through the air. Naruto started to run towards the Mother Grimm, his hand held out. Naruto waved one hand over the other hand, before a ball of spinning orange energy like an infinite number of vortexs formed in his hand, the size of a torsy. Then around it formed 3 more smaller ones, which like moons, circled around the larger sphere.

Naruto jumped into the air, before the Mother Grimm started to launch all of her ready spikes at him. They rained down towards him, but he formed aura hands in front of him to take the blow. Naruto's foot touched against the top of the Mother Grimm, and it moved to bite him. Naruto thrust his attack into it's back though, which was still covered by spikes.

"What!?" Was a common comment made by those watching as Naruto's attack turned into a growing, already huge, tornado of orange energy that smashed the Mother Grimm ALL the way THROUGH the volcano before it smashed into the earth on the other side of it. Lava started to spew from the sides of the broken volcano, and Naruto sucked from his pipe, before he used his Super-Charged Senjutsu Aura to bring out the full potential of the dust he was using. Naruto completely froze the entire wave of lava before it could reach his allies.

Naruto landed on the ground, while the Mother Grimm attempted to recover from the crippling blow that took out the armor on it's back.

It's many eyes glared at his back, the white cloak being pushed around by the now heavy wind from the coming storm. Literally, it was now raining lightly, but the winds were pretty strong. The armor plating around it's torso that hadn't been hit earlier was starting to fall off as well, revealing it's black flesh underneath.

"Naruto... Where is this power coming from!?" Ruby shouted in confusion, and Naruto looked towards them with a grin.

"I'll explain it later, but I guess you could say... Mother Fucker over there made one mistake too many and gave me this power." Naruto said as he glanced back at the Mother Grimm getting back up on shaky arms. Naruto created a large orange ball in his bands with four large shuriken blades coming out of it, before he pulled back his arm. Naruto flung his Rasenshuriken towards the Mother Grimm, and it was able to recover in time to try and move away.

The Rasenshuriken expanded, and the Mother Grimm's tail was caught in the range of the expansion, and was instantly disintegrated.

The Mother Grimm had never felt pain so bad in it's life as it had it's long tail destoryed molecule by molecule.

'No... is this the end of our rivalry?' Pyrrha thought in sadness as she looked at the ease in which Naruto was taking down the Grimm. She didn't want there back and forth between power and skill to end, she had the power, and he had the skill to surpass his lack of power and equal her. She didn't want this to be the end of what they had gained over years of fighting each other.

'What is this power!' Glynda thought, as Naruto fully turned towards the Mother Grimm and unfolded his scythe again.

'Is this... Naruto?' Yang thought with wide eyes as she watched Naruto go to work. By this point, the Mother Grimm was truly enraged, so much that it was seeing nothing but Naruto. It charged at full speed once more, all clear thought it had gained over thousands of years forgotten when it felt pain for the first time.

Naruto took out green dust, before he tossed it up into the air.

Naruto broke the vial of dust, and it covered the blade of his scythe.

'Heh, I used to be Naruto the Seventh Hokage... and that is still part of my history... but now... with this scythe-' Naruto thought as his scythe started to manipulate the air around it into a sharp blade of wind. The howling winds calmed down as they were absorbed into Naruto's scythe, and he started to run towards the Mother Grimm.

His eyes turned back into frog eyes as he pushed his Sage Aura into his weapon, and downgraded his Sage Mode into it's basic form again. His eyes turned into his normal silver ones, and a sheen of sweat appeared over his body as the exhaustion kicked in from using Sage Mode. Naruto still held his scythe up, and he swung it the second the Mother Grimm tried to devour him hole.

It was impossible to see at first.

The Mother Grimm stopped moving, it's eyes started to all bleed, and a thin line started to form out over it's body. The thin line was red in color, and it went perfectly horizonal to it's long snake-like body. The thin line reached the end of the Grimm, before the top half of it's body started to... slid off of the lower half. It's arms gave out, and it landed on the ground with a wet thud, the top hald of the Mother Grimm going splat against the ground when it fell off.

Naruto grinned to himself and collapsed on his back.

This body was unable to substain Sage Mode for very long, it's strength simply was not strong enough to handle the strain of his body being pushed to such high levels at the moment. His entire body was aching from Sage Mode, but the fact of the matter was that it might be possible for him to find a way to allow for Sage Mode again. He wondered if, with enough training, if he could enter Sage Mode again... Naruto grinned to himself.

"Naruto are you okay!" Ruby shouted as she was the first person to get to his side.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Blake asked as she got out the medical kit she had with her. She was the second person to reach him, followed by Pyrrha. She didn't say anything though, she was concerned, but she could tell that Naruto was okay.

"Shit... I had something for this." Naruto said as he closed his eyes and looked towards the quickly vanishing corpse of the Mother Grimm.

"You... you defeated one of the strongest Grimm in all of history... how?" Glynda asked with her eyes forcefully widened.

"Heh... Thus Kindly, I Scatter... your blood all over the ground." Naruto taunted the dead Grimm, whose corpse was nearly finished dissolving into gas. The Mother Grimm was no match for the power of a Sage, but he had wanted the Grimm to suffer, so instead of killing it instantly by slicing it's head from it's shoulders, he ripped the scales that it was so proud of right off of it just to make it realize the pain it caused so many children who lost their families, and people who lost loved ones.

Without Sage Mode, winning tha fight could have taken HOURS of combat, the sheer bulk of the creature was enough to make thier ammo... useless against it.

The quote he used was from his mother's grave stone, a quote that was from her favorite poem.

She was named after that poem, 'The Last _Rose_ of _Summer_'. She was Summer Rose, and Naruto was her youngest child, making him the 'Last' _Rose_ of Summer in the most literal sense. He was her last 'Rose', so he wouldn't have felt closure unless he was the one to kill the Mother Grimm.

"Can you move?" Ruby asked as she moved his arm around for him, and he groaned and moved his aching body a little.

"A little, but everything hurts... that was Sage Mode. I'll answer questions later... I am tired." Naruto said, before Yang rammed her fist into the top of his skull.

"That was for worrying me you jerk." Yang said with a small smile on her face, and Naruto looked at the gone corpse of the Mother Grimm.

...

"Shit." Naruto said when he noticed that there was one thing that had NOT vanished from the face of the Earth.

The Grimm Child, fully grown into it's adult state after years of being inside of the Mother Grimm. It was it's own living creature, and his wind blade had completely missed it. He hadn't even thought about it when he made for the kill... and he couldn't move anymore. It was up to his allies to take this enemy down, because this was a big one.

"Language!" Yang lectured Naruto with a frown on her face.

"Oh shit." Blake repeated after Naruto as she drew her weapons again.

"That is so cool looking... let's kill it." Ruby said as she unfolded her weapon, and she looked at the Grimm in front of them as it started to stand up on two legs. Glynda was already preparing herself for battle byt cleaning her by those point dirty glasses, a lot of dust had been kicked up, making it harder for her to see.

The Grimm was a new breed of Grimm, just like Ozpin had believed it to be.

It stood at over 20 feet tall, was had bulging muscles that bore a strong similarity to human muscles. It had a long face, similar to the shape of a bull, with long white horns. It had two large arms, with white bone shards coming from it's shoulders and back. It had humanoid hands, and it's legs were shaped like a bull's legs, and a bull tail. It had burning red eyes, but it didn't charge towards them... instead it... did something completely gross.

"Minotaur shaped." Pyrrha commented on, seeing the creature as it opened it's mouth, and out came a copy of it that was only 6 feet tall in height. It did this two more times, and it spat out two more copies of itself in smaller sizes.

There was a quick motion, and it would seem that Ruby-rex had finally decided to contribute to the team and rushed towards one of the Minotaurs and ripped it's head from it's shoulders with one swift motion of it's jaws. Pyrrha ran towards another, before she threw her shield at it and nailed it in the snout. Her shield bounced by to her, and she spun her spear around her neck and it turned into a sword... and she beheaded the second Grimm, before she stabbed the third one through the heart.

She jumped from Ruby-Rex's back, and with both of her hands on the handle of her sword, she stabbed the Minotaur through the top of the head, her sword's blade coming out of the it's neck. She did a backflip and landed on the ground, before she spun her sword around and flicked the blood onto the ground before the Minotaurs had a chance to let their dead bodies hit the dirt. She looked back at Naruto with determination in her eyes.

If he was going to get stronger, then she was going to get stronger to.

She was not letting this rivalry die today!

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	68. Chapter 68 Success

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Senjutsu, when you failed you were stuck as a statue of the animals you learned it from. For Naruto, it was toads and despite the fact he didn't learn it from the toads in this life, he had still originally learned his Senjutsu from toads, thus he still used the same Senjutsu. For the people stabbed by the Mother Grimm though, they simply turned into stone statues of themselves. Once turned into stone, there was no way of ever turning them back into regular people again, you were doomed to... well in the cases of people in this world... die.

The only things remaining in these statues were echoes of their souls, not the actual things.

Just like scents left behind, these were only small traces of what they were.

He couldn't do anything for them.

He had made this known, and while everyone was disappointed that he wasn't able to help those stuck as stone... that was actually it. They were just saddened by the fates of those stuck as stone, and it wasn't like Naruto helping them would help them anyway. All of these people stuck as stone were stabbed or wounded by the stone spikes. Most of the statues were broken in some ways or another, but they all had a fatal wound somewhere on their vody. Bringing them back from stone, should it be possible, would only doom the ones who were trapped into dying right after being brough back.

There was no way to win in this case.

They stayed stone, or they became flesh again and died from their wounds seconds or minutes later.

Not like Naruto could do anything in his current state, the strength he had used to move earlier had actually been his last reserves of strength... and it did not last all that long. They had walked for 20 minutes, before that strength had completely left his body. Naruto was getting a ride on Blake's back at the moment, she was both strong enough to carry him and she considered it her job as the medic of the team, while everyone else was on alert for more Grimm in the area. Just because the Mother Grimm was dead, and her newborns were killed, did not mean that other Grimm were not nearby... Grimm were the species that most populated this world. There were way more Grimm than there were people.

Sage Mode, not something within his current abilities.

Every single fiber of his being was completely drained, strained, and... just plain hurting him. Sage Mode boosted the natural abilities of the user dramatically, and in his old life his body had been strong enough to keep up with the strain with only minor exhaustion at first. As he grew stronger, the exhaustion lessened to something he barely noticed. With his current body being dramatically weaker than his old body, the effects of Sage Mode had a dramatically greater kick back he had to deal with. He would have to strengthen his body many, many times greater than his current abilities before Sage Mode was something he could even attempt to train in.

He couldn't so much as move a muscle at the moment.

'I can't believe him... little bastard... he has been lying to me all these years.' Pyrrha thought as she looked at Naruto with a sour look in her eyes. Years, for years her greatest joy was having Naruto as her rival, somebody who didn't hold back against her, and who she didn't have to hold back against. He treated her like everyone else, he didn't care who she was, and he looked at her with eyes of an equal. She had always sort of looked up to him, even if she had to physically look down at him, because of the way he could stare others in the face, no matter who, as if they were his equal.

When they fought, Naruto told her he used his full might in every fight, that fighting her was so fun because he couldn't hold back.

He was a fucking liar.

The more she thought about it, the more she felt anger over it. She knew that she might be blowing it out of proportion, and it could just be her period making her overreact to this... but she was honestly hurt by the fact that she didn't know him as well as she thought she did. The difference in strength they had, and how it seemed to negate everything she had known for years now. She clenched her fist on her weapon, and the metal gained an indention. She felt more hurt about this, than anything else that had happened recently... other than when she thought Naruto had died. That had hurt her way worse than this.

She could see how he couldn't move, and how the drawbacks of this... Senjutsu were too great for him to properly use, but it didn't change the fact he had hidden this skill from her.

It was a skill that could easily defeat her, and she knew it. One hit and she would be defeated, but the fact that he had the balls to lie to her face after every match and say it was a good fight. It was a fight he ALLOWED her to tie with him in, and she had pride damnit. She might not act like it, being the kind and forgiving person she was, but she HATED it when somebody didn't give their damn all in a fight. Naruto was holding back such an amazing trick every single fight, and he lied to her about it, making her think she was his equal... and the more she thought on it, the more angry she got over it.

"You were SO cool! Like boom, wham, sucker punch, ENERGY ATTACKS all over the place!" Ruby gushed over the cool things her twin had done not long ago. He wasn't able to respond to her, but his eyes showed a glint of happiness that she wasn't angry at him for 'keeping a secret' from her.

Naruto saw no point in telling them about his old life before now, seriously, why would they even believe him... and what did it change.

Did telling them about his past life change the fact that he was born to Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long in this life? His past life didn't really have much of a direct affect of these people, it wasn't like his old enemies could come back... and seriously, why would they believe him? He didn't really have much proof, sure Gelel Stones and the Robot Brain Memory Core were sort of proof, and Sage Mode was kind of proof... but they could be written off. Did his past change how he was related to Ruby and Yang, did the fact he had once been married change his relationships now, and did his mental age change how old his physical body was?

No, it didn't.

How did him being a ninja really effect things now, or rather, how did everyone KNOWING about his past change anything? It didn't really change much, other than the fact they knew about something that wouldn't really affect them in any way.

"That super strength thing was so BEAST! You threw that thing into a mountain, I don't think I could do that with my Semblence boosting me to my true maximum after taking as much damage as I could. You have GOT to teach me this Senjutsu thing!" Yang said excitedly as well, and after seeing the super strength that mode had given Naruto she wanted a piece of it for herself. She HAD to have a piece of it for herself, which her already powerful super strength, she would be unstoppable with that Senjutsu strength multiplier she had just seen.

"No, you need to teach me those swirling swirling BOOM things you did!" Ruby said, putting her own wants before her sisters in what she felt like was her right. She was his twin, she got first dibs on learning stuff from him after all. Ruby-Rex on the other hand was glaring at Pyrrha and was close to going after her. Rex was able to sense the negative emotions that Pyrrha was giving off, and the dino could sense that the cause of the emotions, as well as where they were directed at, was Naruto.

"No, he needs to teach ME that strength thing! I want to be able to move mountains like a fucking boss!" Yang argued with Ruby as they all waited for the Bullhead to come and pick them up again. The mission was over, and soon all of the intact statues would be transported safely to the families that missed their loved ones. Families had a right to the bodies of their loved ones after all.

'With how they are asking these questions, I might as well show them the memories on the robots brain core and tell them part of the truth... but I have to make sure they know it doesn't change that I am their brother, and we share blood... I saw what this family drama did to Sasuke and Sarada.' Naruto thought to himself, before Blake slipped on accident and her hands went from the back of his legs to his butt. Blake didn't seem to notice, at first, before she started to turn red in the face.

He had a nice toned ass, and she was feeling it through his tight jeans.

Now that she was conscious on his body, something she hadn't been before now, she noticed that his chest was well muscled thanks to the thin and tight material of his shirt. She could feel strong, toned arms over his shoulders... she could feel the warmth from his body. To think, she wouldn't have even noticed if she wasn't groping his ass. She slid her hands back into a proper, less intimate, position where she wasn't touching something Yang would kill her for touching.

Then again, Yang had started to... relax lately on the whole Naruto with girls thing.

"Have you regained the ability to talk yet?" Blake asked Naruto with a look back at him.

"Noe weewwy." Naruto managed to say, though he couldn't move his lips or his jaw to say it. He meant to say 'not really' but it had not came out properly.

"Mister Rose, I forbid you from using this... Senjutsu ever again without proper training. It is obvious you are not ready for it, despite the power it grants." Glynda managed to turn his current state into something to scold.

"... Yeah, now that I think about it... how long is he going to be like this?" Yang asked Blake, who shrugged her shoulders.

"This is an extreme... a very extreme case of exhaustion. Earlier was a second wind of sorts. His body isn't really hurt, but he has no energy to move and he will be sore... but he will be able to move again after a good sleep." Blake diagnosed Naruto's condition. He had to agree, he would be SO sore when he woke up in the morning.

"Hey Pyrrha, you seem... not okay." Ruby said when she noticed the look that Pyrrha had on her face, and she forced a smile.

"I'm fine, nothing to worry about." Pyrrha told the younger girl with her forced smile straining a little.

Yesh, she was just fine... no... no she wasn't fine. She wasn't fine, because she was so pissed she was almost seeing red. She was actually considering punishing Naruto by breaking up with him, to show him the kind of hurt he had made her feel when he lied to her. Then when she felt like he had been punished enough, she would get back together with him... she was actually considering being a bitch to Naruto, so that he could understand what he did to her by being such a lying bastard.

When Blake turned to look at her, and thus making Naruto look towards her as well, she looked at her feet to avoid looking Naruto in the eyes.

'Children and their drama, this is why adults are better. Maturity, Ozpin believes too much in children these days.' Glynda thought as she looked between Pyrrha and Naruto, though only Pyrrha was the one that was being overdramatic. Glynda could tell that Pyrrha was upset about Naruto's strength, when something like that should not matter.

She would run Team Red King though some hard teamwork training to make sure they get over this little bit of drama they were going to waste their time on.

They needed to be ready for missions at all times, not their personal lives. That was why she never dated or married, her work came first, and protecting humanity was the most important thing to her. The drama had marraige and romance was so... childish to her, and it was unneeded.

The teenage years, such a hormonal and emotional time of their lives.

"You on your period or something?" Yang questioned Pyrrha, who flushed red and glared at Yang for bringing that up.

Yes, she was, but she wasn't going to talk about it with Naruto around.

_-Location Change-_

'Heheheheh, it is complete!' Neo thought with a sadistic grin on her face as she looked at the dead clone bodies around her. She had ripped the parts that she needed off of them, before she drained them of their blood completely and let it flow into the middle of the parts she had laid out. All of the Drug of Gelel, and Gelel fragments were with the corpse parts in the middle of the circle... and the mooning was shining down on the new creature that she had created.

Now, standing in front of her was a completely new kind of Grimm.

She was hidden behind an illusion, so the Grimm wouldn't notice her as she looked at how it mutated in the moonlight.

It was 9 feet tall, and it had no armor on it's chest or back, all of the armor was located on it's arms and legs. The creature was somewhat humanoid, but at the same time it was slightly dragon shaped with an elongated neck with a reptilian head, both covered in white bone armor. It's arms were thick and strong looking, the same with it's legs. It's mouth was filled with 6 rows of sharp teeth, and it had humanoid, but clawed, hands covered in armor... it had wings comeing out of it's back made out of bones, so it couldn't fly... they were purely for image. It's tail was long enough that it scrapped on the by a few feet, and the back of the tail had spikes on it.

The saliva dripping from it's mouth was purple, strangely enough, and the grass around it died.

It had extremely poisonous saliva, good to know.

Neo barely jumped back when it roared and shattered her illusion keeping her from view. Her eyes widened when it appeared in front of her with a burst of speed. She raised her weapon up, before it smacked her weapon out of her hand and kicked her in the face. Neo was sent flying, but even while she was still in the air it moved to go after her again, before she had the aura protecting her from damage broken through when she was hit in the face with a straight right hook that crashed her into a crater in the ground.

She saw stars with how strong the punch was, before the Grimm glared down at her and opened up it's mouth... and she flinched back in shock when she saw that she was about to die by the mouth of the creature she had created.

"Grraaaaaor!" The creature roared in pain when liquid flames splashed against it's chest, and it recoiled back in shock. It's short existance didn't know what pain was, it only knew it's instincts of kill and destroy humanity. Pain was an entirely new concept to it, the black fur on it's chest was burned right off of it's body, leaving behind a bright red mark showing the burnt flesh. It growled at the person who had burned it, and Cinder walked towards it with a frown on her face.

"Neopolitan... I knew you would bite off more than you could chew, but creating a new Grimm... this is a surprise. Here I thought you had decided to attempt an assassination again_ my_ Naruto again." Cinder said to the girl, who despite how much trouble she was, was still useful to her plans as a good high ranking minion. The Grimm had it's attention focused on her, while Neo was looking around in confusion. She had no idea why Cinder, or when, she had arrived... or was saving her.

Cinder took out a scroll though, and snapped a picture of the Grimm with a smirk on her face. Cinder pulled out a whistle next, before she blew it, and the Grimm started to twitch like crazy. The high pitched noise surprised it, and it started to run away into the forest. It was smarter than the average Grimm, and would run away if it was faced with something new that it didn't know how to handle. It would come back after it thought on how to kill the woman that had injured it.

Cinder just looked at the picture on her scroll.

She could use this to get Naruto.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	69. Chapter 69 The Start of Girls Night Out

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"I need a Strawberry Sunrise after that mission." Yang said as they got to their room. Glynda had promised that she would take care of everything from the report, since she wanted to talk to Ozpin about something in private first before letting them talk to him... and Naruto couldn't even speak correctly at the moment... or move his body much without pain.

After the mission though, Yang had no doubt in her mind that everyone could use a drink.

She might even invite Team White Knight, or make a series of games out of it.

"You know what, I'll drink with you." Pyrrha told Yang with a look on her face that told everyone she wanted to drink. She needed the drink to at least try and take her mind off of her anger for the moment. She didn't even want to drink, she just wanted to get wasted and forget her troubles for the moment.

"Blake, give Naruto to Ruby! He can use her to make some GREAT drinks!" Yang told Blake, who looked at Naruto in surprise.

"You can make drinks?" Blake asked in surprise, and Naruto made a dull look in his eyes appear that told her everything she wanted to know. She wasn't disappointed in him for knowing how to mix drinks, she was just surprised that he had the skill.

"Oh, he makes an amazing Strawberry Sunrise, and his Rainbow Orgy is out of this world. Damn, my mouth is watering just from remembering the Burning Sun he made me last month... and that Cherry Popper... to die for." Yang said as she gained a heavy blush on her face, like she was already drunk, just from the memories of the drinks that he had made her. Naruto knew a lot of recipies for good drinks using her favorite type of alcohol. She loved Strawberry Schnapps, it was 24% alcohol (48 proof) and was a common alcohol used in a great variety of drinks she loved. She loved the Strawberry Sunrise the most, it was her favorite drink, and it got you hammered really quickly.

She loved it when he put the little umbrella in it for her.

She had a... good tolerance, but she didn't know when to stop.

"Yang the Destroyer makes her return! Stronger and more drunk than ever!" Ruby teased Yang like she was introducing some kind of up and coming monster from a movie. Yang grinned and pulled her arms closer to her body and acted like a raptor, but Ruby-Rex was not amused with her and narrowed her eyes at the blond girl.

She did not walk like that... and she did not like the way Zwei was rubbing against her.

"Raaawwr!" Yang shouted as she acted like the monster she was being called. Blake looked back at Naruto, before she sighed. She wanted to join them in their fun, she actually did this time, but Naruto wasn't in any conditon for this kind of thing. He needed a good nights rest, and then some kind of relaxation treatment if he wanted to speed up the healing of the soreness that would no doubt be in his body.

"Can you try and walk?" Blake muttered to Naruto as she tried to help him onto his feet, in and attempt to get him to walk to the bed. Naruto was able to stand, and she helped him to the bed, where he collapsed in a heap. He was out like a light seconds later, and everyone looked at him.

...

"I vote we leave him here while we have a girls night out." Ruby said with her hand up in the air. Somebody needed to make sure that Yang didn't go out and drink her liver to death, though she might end up doing that anyway... Ruby did NOT expect Yang to live to a ripe old age. Either the life of a Huntress, being an excessive drinker, being a total idiot, or being the thrill seeker she was, was going to contribute to her life ending before she grew to a ripe old age.

Then again, Yang might be one of those people who drank, without it affecting their bodies... she was most likely that type of person, considering their father was a drunk as well.

Drinking addictions ran in the family.

"I second that!" Yang said as she stripped out of her jacket, showing the yellow tube top she wore underneath it. She was going to have a good time tonight, that much was for sure. Her jacket stank like sweat anyway, not that she cared how she smelled right now. She wanted to turn heads, she wasn't going to let any guys touch her, but she would tease them so badly they couldn't stand up without showing something that made them unconfortable.

Yang was a cock tease, she knew this, and she liked it. She wasn't a slut who slept with everything, or anything really considering she never had sex, but that didn't stop her from shameless flirting and teasing.

"The destroyer is on board, how about you Kitty Black?" Ruby asked with a grin set in place, right smack dab on her face.

"Call me that again, and I will hurt you... Sounds like fun." Blake told Ruby with her eyes narrowed. She was still going to join them, they had earned it, but then Blake blinked and looked at Ruby-Rex with a worried expression. "Actually, I think somebody better stay and make sure... that doesn't get hungry." Blake said, her tone as worried as her face.

Ruby got out her Scroll and started to look something up on the web.

...

"Says Raptors are pack creatures, they are actually warm blooded, and have a form of social standing. There is an Alpha and Beta of each group like most pack animals... they are very loyal... and apparently they are only 1.5 feet tall and covered in feathers... well, safe to say only a few of those things are correct." Ruby was able to say when she saw Ruby-Rex resting her head down on Naruto's back and sort of dozing off as well. It was very safe to say that Naruto was perhaps the only person that was truly safe when sleeping around the flesh devouring creature.

They had SEEN how viscious it could be when killing a Grimm, not even a full day ago.

They did not want to see what it could do to a human, or faunus, body.

"So are we all getting drinks, or what?" Pyrrha asked with a slowly growing frown on her face. She really did want to forget about the shitty day she had, and she was old enough to drink so why not... obviously if Yang was old enough to drink in Vale, then she was the same.

"So how are we all getting there, Yang's bike can't take us all." Ruby brought up a good point, and everyone seemed to deflate in disappointment at the major flaw in their plans. It was too late to ask a pilot of a Bullhead to take them, and Yang's bike was a two seater at the most.

"We could also take Naruto's Stinger." Yang suggested with a sly grin on her face.

"Naruto is a liscensed driver?" Blake asked, her yellow eyes tracing Naruto's sleeping form in surprise. She hadn't known to expect that from him.

"I taught him, so how about it, lets take the Stinger out for a spin. A Bumblebee isn't good without a Stinger with it." Yang shouted out, her loud personality showing again. She lived in the now, she wasn't going to dwell on the past anymore... she had learned her lesson after she nearlu distanced herself from her only brother thanks to an issue she couldn't let go of until recently.

"We can't... it was stolen remember?" Ruby wondered out loud, not understanding if Yang was simply ignorant of the theft of Naruto's bike, or she simply forgot about it.

"... Crap, and I don't feel like taking two trips. Looks like we are calling a cab." Yang said as she got out her scroll. It wasn't like they would be able to drive back when they were drunk anyway, but this would save them the trouble of having to go back and get her ride again tomorrow.

There was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Blake wondered as she went towards the door and opened it up. Standing in front of them was a boy around their age, though a bit short for his age, holding a piece of paper with a neutral look on his face.

"Hello, I am Gaara Schnee, my sister is Weiss. Do you know where her room is?" Gaara asked as he talked in the slow, and proper way, that one would expect from royalty. He was polite about what he said, even though by all means he was interupting them so late at night.

"That's her room right there." Blake said, and Gaara looked into the room when he saw the Velociraptor laying over a person on the bed. His eyes started to dull a little more, because there was only person that he knew that could attract such large amounts of weirdness in one place.

...

"Thank you." Gaara said as he turned around, and the door closed behind him. He went to the room right across from TeAm Red King's room, before he knocked on the door to the Team White Knight room. He was surprised when the door behind him opened again, and the red haired girl... the black haired girl with red tips technically... came out of the room.

"Sorry, but can you ask Weiss if she will look after Naruto for me while we go out. He can't move his body right now." Ruby told him as she started to walk away, and the door opened again and the rest of the girls started to walk out of the room. Blake sent a look towards Gaara, and she glared at him.

She didn't like Weiss, she put up with her, but didn't overly like her.

Despite no longer being with... that group... she still did not like the Schnee family, and this boy looked like a Schnee and dressed like a Schnee.

He was a Schnee, the enemy of Faunus.

"Don't touch Naruto." Blake told Gaara, and he was still kind of stunned into silence at the name that was being thrown around.

"Whohooooo! Drinks, drinks, drinks! Yang the Destroyer is going to bust shit up!" Yang called out with a grin on her face, and Gaara looked at her and instantly guessed that she was Naruto's sister in some way.

Then a tall, red haired, girl came out with a sour look on her face, showing she was not in a good mood... seemed like she was on her period or something if you asked Gaara. He had a sister, and developed a third sense for this kind of thing.

When they all turned down the hall, the door to his sister's room opened up, showing Weiss in her nighty rubbing her eyes. She took one look at Gaara, before she was wide awake.

"Those girls just told me to tell you Naruto needs somebody to look after him, was hurt on a mission... hello Weiss." Gaara first gave the message he was given, and Weiss nodded for a moment. Weiss gave Gaara a pat on the shoulder, the most she went for when it came to physical affection with her family. They were not really huggers, nor were they super close like the trio of idiots from Team Red King. They were polite, reserved, and respectful around each other.

"Hey Gaara, it is a pleasure to see you... step in. I will go get Naruto." Weiss said as she went over to the room Naruto was in. She went into the room, and saw Naruto laying on the bed with Ruby-Rex resting on top of him. Weiss went over to the raptor, and it started to hiss at her.

She glared at it.

Ruby-Rex looked away from her and backed away a little, with that out of the way Weiss leaned down and grunted with the amount of force it was taking to lift Naruto above her shoulder. She walked over to the room of the team she lead, before she passed by Gaara, who stared at the knocked out Naruto with softer eyes, before she gave Naruto to Nora.

"Huh?" Nora asked with a confused stare, before Weiss crossed her arms.

"Look after him for me, do what you want." Weiss told Naruto, who grinned and grabbed a change of her clothes.

"Dress up time!" Nora called out as she rushed towards the bathroom with a wild grin on her face. Ren stuffed his head underneath his pillow, ignoring the world around him, while Jaune was being FORCED to study from a book so that his grades would improve... Weiss had threatened to throw out his bed and make him sleep on the floor like a dog if he didn't get his grades up.

He didn't want to sleep on the floor like a dog!

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	70. Chapter 70 Party Gals

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

_-Things that are 'Difficult' to say when you're drunk:_  
_Indubitably; Innovative; Preliminary; Proliferation; Cinnamon_  
_-Things that are 'Very Difficult' to say when you're drunk:_  
_Specificity; British Constitution; Passive-Agressive Disorder; Loquacious; Transubstantiate_  
_-Things that are 'Downright Impossible' to say when you're Drunk:_  
_'Thanks, but I don't want to have sex', 'Nope, no more booze for me', 'Sorry, but you're not really my type', ' Good evening officer isn't it lovely out tonight', 'Oh, I just couldn't. No one wants to hear me sing', 'Sorry I'm being such a jackass'._

"What is with this sign?" Blake couldn't help but ask as they walked into a club with tons of people in black suits dancing on a disco floor to strange music. Everyone kind of liked it, and standing above everyone else in a booth was a DJ wearing a bear costume. Blake sent a glance towards the bear, who seemed to notice them, looked at Yang, before he started to hide himself down below his desk before she could notice him.

That person had been scarred by Yang somehow.

"That is the test to see if you are drunk or not." Yang said without shame, having failed that test many times. The downright impossible section was just to be funny, but the others really were nearly impossible to say when you were drunk off your ass.

"So... this is a club." Pyrrha commented as she looked at the people dancing on the disco floor. Yang moved them all to a bar, before she sat down and tapped the wood of the bar with her 'I'm about to get fucked up' look on her face. She actually had a look that stated when she planned to sucker punch herself in the liver.

The bar tender, Junior, twitched when he saw Yang, but made no comment at her presence at his bar... again.

"So, what will you girls be having?" Junior asked with a frown on his face. He didn't want to serve Yang, but since she came with a group of friends... he could make more money off of her. His men hadn't done their jobs right when Yang paid for a job, meaning he had only gotten a fourth of the money he should have from loaning his men out. He needed to make up for the lost money, and men, that he just couldn't keep in stock.

First was Roman, who never returned the men he paid for... Junior suspected that the man had killed all of the goons he had paid for.

Then was Yang, who had not been satisfied with the level of ability his goons had, and thus, didn't pay full price... but at least he got paid.

"She will have a Pink Pantie Dropper, the red head will have a Royal Fuck, the black haired girl with have a Pussy Punch, and I want a Strawberry Sunrise, no ice... with one of those little umbrellas." Yang said as she ordered for everyone... being the only person that knew what to order. Ruby was situated next to Blake at the end, who was on Yang's left side, while Pyrrha was sitting on Yang's right side with a strange look on her face.

"I want an umbrella too!" Ruby said to Junior, who frowned and reached under the bar and started to pull out unmarked bottles. He knew what they were, but next he grabbed 4 different glasses... and he began to mix the drinks right in front of them. The biggest glass was the one that was soon filled with pink liquids, and Junior put a little umbrella in it and slid it over to Ruby. It came with a straw, and Ruby tasted it... before finding that she liked the sweetness of the drink.

Next up was the Royal Fuck, a drink that was very easy to get drunk off of. It came in a smaller glass, a shot glass, and it was passed to Pyrrha.

She picked it up, before she swallowed it all in a single gulp... and started to gag when she felt the burning sensation in her throat, well earned after drinking the way she did without experience. Junior had almost finished up with Blake's drink, which came from a martini glass, and was brightly colored. Blake didn't drink her drink right away when it came to her, she just looked at it with narrowed eyes.

It took 30 minutes for alcohol to take effect after entering your body, the rate Ruby was drinking her tasty drink, she was going to be getting... shit faced drunk when it hit her.

So Blake drank at a moderate pace, only sipping the drink.

Finally, the Strawberry Sunrise, a drink that was red at the bottom of the glass, before it started to turn orange at the top of the glass. Normally it was suppose to have ice, but Yang hated ice in her drinks. There was a strawberry on the side of the glass, and a little umbrella right next to it. Yang grabbed the drink, before she downed it just like she would with a shot glass, and she didn't cough or gag like Pyrrha had... because she was a regular drinker with a tolerance to the throat burning sensation.

"Keep up coming Junior!" Yang called out with a grin on her face. She was a person that felt the effects quicker, but because she could drink more she took awhile to actually get super drunk.

"Got it blondie." Junior said as he started to mix up more drinks, while Ruby finished off her first drink... which was a pretty large drink. She liked the sweetness of it, and she wanted another. Junior finished Yang's second drink, before he took out a board that he used to keep track of things. He would make sure he got paid the right amount of money for what he was doing.

"So, who wants to make a game out of this?" Yang asked the group, and Pyrrha thought about it for a second.

"I want to play a game." Ruby told Yang right away, not even needing a second to drink about it. Yang's games were usually fun, humiliating some of the time, but still very fun. Yang grabbed her next drink, before she drained half of it, and set the glass down. Yang reached into her pocket, before she pulled out a set of 5 differently colored dice. 4 of the dice had the same writing on them though, while 1 of the dice were different and had instructions/

"These are Sexy Dice, everyone takes one and rolls it. Then somebody rolls THIS dice, and you have to do what this dice says, to the bodypart of somebody else." Yang said as she showed what the dice said.

_Lick, Stroke, Tickle, Suck, Kiss, Blow On_  
_Back, Face, Lips, Penis or Clitoris, Inner Thighs, Chest_

"What if we don't want to do it?" Pyrrha asked, since despite how pissed off she was at Naruto, she wasn't that happy to go and suck on another girl's clit. She was fine with Blow on, Tickle, and Kiss... though she wouldn't kiss on the lips... but some of the others were a bit much for her. Blake already had the black dice in her hand, with red writing on it, while Ruby took the red dice and glanced over it... only leaving behind the orange and pink dice with bodyparts. The gray one was the one that had the actions on it.

"Junior, don't bars carry a Dare Hat? If you don't do what is on the dice, you take a drink and pull out a dare." Yang asked with a raised eyebrow, and Junior nodded. His bar, not all bars but some of them, had a hat that contains slips of paper with dares inside of them for drinking games. Junior took out a black fedora, before he sat it down with it open towards them, showing a ton of slips of paper inside of them.

"Here." Junior said as he passed Pyrrha another Royal Fuck, and the girl looked at Yang, before she tried to take it all down again like before. She gagged a little, but didn't break out into a coughing fit. Blake was still only a quarter of the way down with her first drink, being the only person who was in the right mind... Ruby seemed to have forgotten what she was drinking, only that it was tasty and she wanted more of it.

"I'm in I guess, I did come out to try and have fun." Blake said, even though she didn't normally do this kind of thing. She wanted to attempt to bond with her friends, lately she had been feeling left out... and while she was a loner by nature, she did crave affection just like everyone else.

"Sounds weird... I think I'll pass." Ruby said, since her sister was playing the game, and she didn't want to kiss her sister anywhere. She would watch them have fun, while drinking the delightful concoction she had in front of her.

"I'll do it." Pyrrha stated clearly as she glanced at Yang, who gave her a grin. There was zero tension between them at the moment, and she took her dice. Everyone with a dice rolled it, and Pyrrha sighed in relief when she saw what she was going to have to do. She had rolled Face, so whatever she did couldn't be so bad. Yang had rolled Penis or Clitoris, and she seemed to be happy with that.

"Hey Blake, do you have a Penis I could suck?" Yang asked in a teasing sort of way, while Blake groaned and saw that she had rolled Lips.

"The dice says Blow On, not Suck." Blake told her, and Yang still shrugged and looked around at them. Pyrrha blew right into Yang's face, while Blake leaned it and blew carefully on Yang's lips.

"Okay, so who wants to show me their clit so I can blow on it?" Yang asked with her face still playful. She was going to have a damn good time, so finishing off her drink she grabbed a piece of paper out of the hat and unfolded it.

"So what did you get?" Pyrrha asked with a curious look on her face.

...

"Oh~! Uh~! OH~! Ah, ah ah~! It feels so good! Oh yeah, yes, yes, YES~! Fuck me~! OOOOOOH~!" Yang shouted out for the entire club to hear her, with many guys now awkward standing up. Yang had gotten a slip of paper that told her to act out like she was having an explosive orgasm, so she even grabbed her breast and started to bounce on top of the stool she was sitting on. Junior's eyes were wide, and he lowered himself so that nobody could see his boner.

He did make Yang another Strawberry Sunrise and passed it to her, with a wary expression.

When she was done, she grabbed her dice again and rolled it, to show that they were going to be having another round. She held up her dice with a grin on her face, and showed that she would be doing something to somebodies Chest. Pyrrha rolled her dice with a roll of her eyes, before she she paled a little... Penis or Clitoris... she would be doing something to somebodies Penis or Clitoris. Blake rolled, having seen what Pyrrha had rolled, and got Back... she had gotten off easy.

The silvery dice was rolled, and it showed Tickle.

Blake reached towards Ruby, and tickled her back without warning the girl. Ruby was so surprised that pink drink came out of her nose when she laughed, and she started to have coughing fits. Blake looked at Yang with a narrowed gaze when she saw that Yang had reached out, and was running the tops of her fingers along her breast... her chest. It was over her clothes though, showing Yang had some decency... kind of.

'Levels of Drunk: Feeling It, Buzzed, Tipsy, Sloppy, Horny, Reckless, Hammered, Blackout, Trainwreck.' Ruby thought as she looked at her scroll. Pyrrha was running her fingers over the crotch of Yang's short shorts, she still did what she had to do, but she wasn't going and touching it directly. Everyone rolled the dice again, and Pyrrha groaned in annoyance... she landed on the same thing... actually, Yang landed on the same thing as well. Only Blake landed on Inner Thighs changed this round... and the silver dice landed on Lick.

"I'm not doing that." Blake said as she pulled out a dare, and she looked a little pissed at what she was going to have to do. She stayed true to the game though, before she downed the rest of her drink. Blake got out her Scroll as well, before she started to dial up Weiss... and she waited for a few moments before the annoyed voice of Weiss could be heard. "Weiss, my undying love for you and your silky soft hair, your pale skin, and your beautiful blue eyes... even your slim, petite body, is as endless as the ocean... and... and I can't live without you." Blake said as she started to act like she was sobbing.

Then she hung up, leaving a confused Weiss on the other side of the line.

"Oh come on!" Ruby said as she wiped her nose again, having snorted/laughed so hard that more of her drink shot out of her nose. It was freaking burning her nose!

"Hahahahahaha, that is rich." Yang laughed as she slapped her knee a few times. It looks like Blake had gotten the dare that made her have to go and call up a friend, before confessing to them. Pyrrha simply smiled, before she twitched when she realized it was either take a dare... or lick somebodies clit. Pyrrha downed her drink right away, before she pulled a dare out of the hat and started to read it.

"Still better than doing that." Pyrrha said as she leaned over to Yang, before she opened her mouth and started to lick Yang's ear. The girl was shocked and jumped away from Pyrrha, before Pyrrha nodded now that her dare was finished off. Lick the ear of the person to your left, and Yang was to her left.

"Gross, but awesome... I'll return the favor." Yang said as she leaned into Pyrrha and gave her a long, wet, lick right across her cleavage. Pyrrha shuddered for a moment, before she pushed Yang away and started to wipe spit from her chest.

'I kind of want to play, but Yang is starting to get drunk.' Ruby said, and she was getting a little drunk as well... she could feel it, but her metabolism was quickly burning out the alcohol from her system... she just shouldn't drink to much more until it was completely out of her system.

"Whohooo! Lets go again!" Yang shouted out, her face beginning to show signs of flushing. She had gotten herself to the first level of drunk it would seem, and she didn't hesitate to roll her dice again. Blake rolled as well, while Pyrrha joined them as Blake and her were given replacement drinks. Yang and Pyrrha got chest, while this time Blake had gotten the feared Penis or Clitoris... finally... they saw that the dice said Stroke.

"Oh thank god." Blake said with relief on her features. It wasn't hard for her to place her hand on Yang's crotch, since she didn't want to go for the too young Ruby, and stroke her body. Pyrrha stroked Yang's breast with her hand, while Yang grinned and reached out, both hands, and stroked both of their chests.

"Hey blondie, you able to pay for these drinks?" Junior asked with a frown on his face, wanting to make sure that Yang actually had the money with her to pay.

...

Everyone looked at a pale Yang, who had forgotten her wallet, before everyone chugged their drinks as fast as they could and started to book it for the door. Junior was shocked by this, and couldn't react in time to stop them, before Yang ran back towards the bar and grabbed a bottle of strawberry schnapps, the part of a Strawberry Sunrise that contained the alcohol, before she turned tail again and ran as fast as she could to the exit... which she burst through, destroying the door when it tried to close on her.

Junior looked at the broken door, before he glanced at the empty drinks... and his face started to darken a little.

He was surprised when Yang ran BACK into the room and kicked two of his goons in the heads, before she ran back up to the bar and grabbed another bottle, before she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Your goons suck!" The slightly drunk Yang said as she made her way towards the door. Junior pulled his rocket launcher from underneath the bar, before he took aim and fired at Yang. The rocket soared, before she moved the bottles from one hand to the other and grabbed the rocket... before she chucked it towards the DJ... and the sound booth was blown up, with the terrified and knocked out DJ being sent flying across the room towards a glass pillar.

*Crash*

...

Junior's face turned even more dark, and he twitched... the reason Yang so willingly took from him... was because for one she was getting drunk, and her morals were kind of out of whack... and second, he was part of an underground network that supported villians... if he went to the cops it would be HIM getting arrested. That was how she got away with destroying his club the first time around, his inability to go to the cops for support.

"I hate blond girls!"

Junior's shout was heard through out the entire club.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	71. Chapter 71 Cinders

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Ozpin had never been so happy in his life when Glynda had walked in to his office and given him the mission report, telling him that not only was the mission a success, but they hadn't lost a single person. He was interested, and surprised, to learn that Naruto had actually managed to kill the Mother Grimm, the Grimm that had spawed all other Grimm in existance. One of the strongest 3 Grimm, the very Grimm that had ended the life of his own mother.

Not only Naruto's mother... but both of Ozpin's parents had been lost to the Mother Grimm when he was but a boy himself.

Ozpin had right away popped open his finest wine, and shared a drink when Glynda, whom had moderated her drinking, and went to her room to sleep when she started to get so much as tipsy. It was 2:30 in the morning now, and he was still wide awake, the news that he had recieved being so great that he couldn't possibly sleep. He was going to propose that a parade, or even another festival, be thrown in the honor of all of those that had fought the Mother Grimm in the past, and those that had ended it's life.

The Heroes of Vale Festival.

Yes, he was sure that the council would love that idea. It would be a great way to boost tourism, and thus bring profit to the kingdom. Ozpin didn't care about profit, but he wanted to to had the festival as a way to truly honor all of those that had died as the saviors of the world. He would even suggest that it be held every 10 years to truly hit home, of course, first he would have all of the statues returned to their proper homes if the families were still alive.

Ozpin frowned and looked as the door to his office opened and Cinder Fall walked right into his office with a confident smile on her face, showing that she didn't fear him in the slightest... and it was true. Unlike him, who had aged over the years despite his youthful appearance, Cinder still had the appearance of a woman in her later teens to early adulthood, despite her age. Her abilities were dangerous, made for killing and preventing herself from being hit... she was a being that was on par, or greater, than Summer Rose, one of the greatest Huntresses to ever come out of Beacon.

She, from what he had learned from Glynda, was a person that could even match Glynda and Ruby with ease while having the handicap of being on a Bullhead with limited mobility, without so much as taking a hit.

She was crafty, but her goals were never certain.

She wasn't even known to the public as a criminal, the second anyone prepared to make an announcement about her... they very mysteriously ended up dead before her name or face could be known to the public.

She was a cold blooded woman, despite the heat she radiated off of her.

"Cinder Falls... to what do I owe this great displeasure?" Ozpin asked, his good mood completely ruined by the appearance of the woman in front of him. He didn't even try to be polite to her, other than the fact he wasn't openly trying to fight her... without knowing the full extent of her abilities, while his abilities might be known to her, would be a great mistake on his part. Cinder did not operate in the light, she operated in the shadows, and she never directly confronted her opponents without there being an important.

"Business, important business Opzin. Something of great importance to the future of humanity." Cinder said as she took his fine wine off the desk and with a small bit of orange Dust mixed with the flames of her Semblence she created a black glass goblet. She wasn't even shy about abusing her abilities in front of others, showing how cocky she was that he couldn't, or wouldn't, stop her.

"What business could the Queen have with me?" Ozpin questioned her, and she slid a scroll with a picture taken on it right in front of him... and he furrowed his brow when he saw the picture of a Grimm. "What is this?" Ozpin asked with a frown on his face.

"An issue, for both of us. So, I suggest a temporary cooperation between us until the problem is gone." Cinder said in a sly and seductive, her natural tone, of voice that raised suspicion in him.

"Surely, a Huntress of your caliber could defeat a single Grimm of this size... and it is even wounded." Ozpin noted at the sight of the burn on the Grimm's chest, something that Cinder seemed to smile at.

"Your praise is accurate, to a degree. This Grimm is special though... it is a newly born Grimm, yet it possesses a very high intellect... and an aura." Cinder told Ozpin with her eyes glowing. Ozpin's eyes widened when she mentioned that, and Cinder knew she had him. A Grimm with aura was a Grimm that had a soul to it, which could really mean the end of humanity should the Grimm learn to activate it's aura... thus gaining a shield and a Semblence of it's own... combined with high intellect and being a Grimm, it could lead an army of Grimm with itself at the front into any Kingdom and cause mass chaos.

This was a problem that could end the world, or cause a great war unlike any that had been seen before.

"You lie." Ozpin accused her, and she chuckled cruely at him.

"I tell no lies, I just don't give unneeded information. This is a Grimm that could be on par with the Mother Grimm, the Tamamo-no-Mae, or even Fafnir if given time to mature." Cinder told him, like she wasn't mentioning the 3 strongest Grimm in existance... secrets that she should not be in the know of.

Ozpin didn't question how she knew of those 3 Grimm, but he had to admit that she was right.

An 8 foot tall, newly born, Grimm with high intellect and aura was something that could actually, and quickly, turn into something on par with those legendary Grimm.

"You didn't kill it while you had the chance?" Ozpin questioned her, and he did it in a way that obviously hinted at her being up to something.

"It would seem I wasn't strong enough to defeat it, I just barely got away with my life." Cinder lied to him, and she didn't even give away any hints to her lie. Ozpin didn't even catch the lie, if anything, he was worried about her answer.

Cinder didn't smirk when he bought the lie.

"Then I don't know what to tell you, if this is as strong as you say... then none of my students could help you. Only Glynda might be able to, and she won't work with you." Ozpin said, knowing how Glynda would refuse to work with Cinder even if forced. He also didn't trust Cinder to work with Glynda without somebody being there to watch her, making sure she didn't stab Glynda in the back.

"Actually, you do have a student who could help... 2 of them. Pyrrha Nikos and... Naruto. If they were two remove 2 of the swords keeping the Tamamo-no-Mae sealed away... they could defeat this Grimm." Cinder said pleasantly, and Ozpin stood up abruptly and gave her a hard look.

"You will not go near Summer Rose's son!" Ozpin straight up told her, and she seemed to be a little... amused by the way he reacted. It would seem that he had caught the affectionate way that Naruto's name had been said.

"I don't know what you are talking about, I simply want to have this problem taken care of... after all... who better to beat a Grimm with the potential strength of a Top 3... than the boy who beat a Top 3?" Cinder asked Ozpin, and the man bit his lip. She had a point, Naruto was the best person for the job, and he did have a habit of doing the impossible. Bringing his team back from the Isle of Demons alive, surviving a mission against the Mother Grimm... killing the Mother Grimm.

He didn't ask how Cinder knew about Naruto defeating the Mother Grimm, he placed his best guess with her bugging Naruto.

"There is no promise that even 2 of the 5 sealing swords could be removed... the seal can not be risked weakening either." Ozpin spoke as he started to calm down, and Cinder closed her eyes.

"Legend states that a _Hero who is pure of heart, and strong of body_ who has the potential to defeat the sealed Grimm may remove the swords... and the seal won't be broken until all the swords are removed." Cinder told Ozpin, who closed his eyes. Cinder had yet to take even so much as another sip of the wine, she was watching his reactions with eagle-like eyes, trained and focused on him.

"You have tried, and failed to remove the swords before." Ozpin pointed out, getting the first negative reaction out of her, seeing as she scowled at his words.

"It is safe to say, I don't have anyone pure of heart that works with me. The fact of the matter is this, this Grimm is dangerous... so lets cooperate until it is dead." Cinder offered him, and he looked at her, before he leaned over the desk slightly.

"I don't trust you, with either Naruto or Pyrrha... I don't trust you, or any deal you make. I don't trust you to keep your word. I don't trust you not to stab others in the back... what makes you think I will let you partner up with Naruto... when you are interested in him?" Ozpin asked her, and she gave him a way too pleasant smile. It was actually pleasant, and she leaned over the table and she took her scroll back from him.

"Interested? I think you are mistaken here. Naruto is destined to attract danger, and you, his friends, and his family are just holding him back. He is fated for greater things than this academy... He will either bring this world destruction or salvation." Cinder told Ozpin, who stood up to his full height and stared down at the shorter woman.

"You are way to familiar with Naruto... how do you know him?" Ozpin asked her, and she smirked, before she turned around and showed the strange tattoo that was on her back. Two black high heeled shows that were placed togethe to form a heart. The tattoo had no meaning behind it, but Cinder glanced back at him with her eyes glowing dangerously.

"You will know what you need to know, when you need to know it." Cinder said as she walked right out of the room, and the door closed behind her, before she started top travel down the elavator with a smirk on her face. She must had confused him greatly with her words, but she was serious. The potential Naruto had was being limited by this place, they weren't giving him the strength he needed... the strength that would let him fufill his destiny.

Of course, her connection to Naruto was... different than she led Ozpin to believe.

If she wanted to, she could go and take care of that Grimm on her own, and she could do it with ease. It would be no trouble for her, her abilities would swiftly and without mercy end the short life of that Grimm. She had no doubt in her mind that the Grimm would _never_ gain the strength that she hinted at. It could be smart, but in raw strength she doubted it had the potential she had mentioned. It couldn't compete with the Top 3, that much was for sure.

If Ozpin fell for her trap, the seal would be 2 swords weakened, and she could get Naruto onto her side... or possibly his twin sister if she couldn't manage Naruto.

Some people were magnets for trouble, wherever they went they attracted the most unlikely and dangerous situations.

Both Naruto and Ruby were like that, where they went trouble followed.

The more trouble they went through, the stronger they were going to get... and though Naruto's potential was greater by far... Ruby did have two great Hunters as parents as well, her potential was nothing to scoff as. It was evident in how she used a Scythe that she had potential that she could make use of.

Cinder walked out of Beacon, before she looked up at the moon in the sky.

She would need to prepare for Ozpin's response.

Either way, she was getting Naruto... it was only a matter of time.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	72. Chapter 72 Blake's Secret

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**One of the best quotes by Penny, in reference to Blake, is 'Is she a man?'. I cracked up. She noiticed right away Blake was a Faunus, maybe she noticed... something else as well.  
Warning: This chapter will test your patience, but before you quit halfway through the chapter go see the reasons at the end.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Hangovers, the worst part of being drunk.

Yang was experiencing this first hand, and she would experience it many times in the future thanks to her drinking habits. She had woken up in many strange, new, and sometimes weird places... the most normal place she would wake up after blacking out was in front of a toilet, where she woud then proceed to throw up inside of. She was used to waking up in various states of dress, though most of the time she had at least her shorts on with her top somewhere nearby.

Her ass didn't feel right this time though.

She had somehow made it back to the room of Team Red King in... mostly one piece. She was butt naked for one thing, and her butt was hurting her like nobodies business. It felt that she had taken a unneeded pounding, to both the in ass itself, and like somebody had gone to town just whacking away at her cheeks... she saw downright purple bruises on her butt from somebody spanking her with way to much force than what she had ever taken before... if her eyes were red right now, and her hair on fire, she would be unsurprised... there were burn marks on the carpet, and she had carpet burns on her knees.

Her mouth didn't taste right either.

Her mouth tasted like fish, something she found kind of unpleasant, and her boobs were... she had hand shaped red marks on her boobs. Yang looked over her naked body with a growing paleness on her face. She had hickys going down her neck, on her breasts, all over her stomach, on her thighs... she might have some on her butt, but the bruises were hiding them. She looked at her back, and she saw that she was covered in scratches. Yang paled even more, and she looked around for some kind of dude in the room. She dearly hoped she didn't lose her virginity to some kind of sick pervert of a boy, she would be fine if she lost it to somebody that she trusted... but not somebody she didn't know.

She sighed in relief when she saw who was in bed with her.

Blake was laying down alseep, with her back turned to Yang. She was mostly undamaged, other than a slightly smaller number of hickys on her. She was snoozing away, though she didn't smell like Yang did... basically, Blake hadn't been nearly as drunk as Yang was. Yang looked at Blake, before she winced when she felt a sting of pain in her butt again. Yang looked around for the strap on that Blake must have used on her, or the dildo. She started to pale when she found no such thing around, and she looked at Yang.

She knew that Blake was a girl, her breasts were completely natural. The teardrop shape, with the soft pink tips... everything about her screamed feminine and girly in appearance. Literally, Blake had a visible pussy... Yang snorted when she thought of the pussy in front of her having a visible vagina... because Blake was bent over in a way that showed that she did have female sex organs. Yang was a pansexual, so she wasn't disgusted by what thought process her mind was taking her to. She was attracted to both boys and girls, she didn't really see sex when it came to romance. At the same time, she was wondering if she was about to learn something... new about Blake if she were to look at her from the front.

She was covered from head to toe in sweat, and looked like she had been exhausted.

Ruby was nearby as well, and thankfully she was completely clothed. She had her eye mask over her face, and was wearing her pajamas... and she had ear plugs in. She looked like she had been trying to ignore the world around her. Yang believed that to be because of what she and Blake might have done.

There was Pyrrha, passed out on the floor... and somehow she had lost her skirt and now she had her vivid green panties on full display. Other than that, she didn't look like she had been out drinking.

Blake wasn't a man, that much was for sure. Such a natural looking pussy wouldn't be the result of some surgery, so Yang closed her eyes and flipped Blake over towards her. Yang sighed in relief, Blake had penis. Yang was glad, for different reasons, because that meant that she didn't lose her virginity to a boy... she lost her anal virginity to Blake. She didn't know if her dildo counted as her losing her virginity or not, thanks to the size of her dildo. After all, the King Dong was a 15 inch dildo... Yang winced and felt phantom pains in her womanhood when she remember the mistake she had made when she got the King Dong, and how painful it was adjusting to something that large.

Yang just stared at it for a moment... Yang knew Blake had to be a... big girl. She felt pain deep in her ass, but Blake was like Naruto... she was a grower not a shower. Yang poked Blake downstairs with her finger, it matched the girl... that much was for sure.

"Ah!?" Blake shouted when she woke up and saw that she was naked, she covered herself up with a pillow, and Yang raised her hands up to show she meant no harm.

"Sorry, I'm sure it has something to do with-" Yang started to say, before Blake glared at her.

"No, it has nothing to do with me being a Faunus. There is a possibility of even human girls being born like me, normally I hide it carefully." Blake told Yang with her eyes narrowed, and Yang blinked.

"Wait... Naruto has seen it, does he know?" Yang asked with a surprised look on her face. It was EASY for her to accept this, while Blake nodded to her. Yes, Naruto did infact know about her... special anatomy... but he didn't comment on it, and he only learned of it recently. Turns out, when he saw underneath her pajamas his vision wasn't perfect. He had been literally an orb, that meant everything he had seen was distorted to some level. To him, it had looked... different, so he hadn't immediantly known about her issue.

She had already, kind of, come clean with him.

He was like Yang, he didn't really care one way or another about her having a special extra part.

"He knows, and I walked about it to him late at night one night... asking him to keep it secret." Blake told Yang with a frown on her face. Normally, it wasn't even an issue for her normally. She was perfectly able to use the "Drag Queen" method of tucking and taping her special anatomy up, that way she could wear tight shorts and pants without looking weird.

"He knows... wow... I would have never guessed." Yang said, and Ruby started to stir. Pyrrha was groaning, showing that she had a killer hangover of her own. She had no clue what to think, Naruto must have a the ability to accept even the weirdest of things without making a big deal of it.

"Yeah, he was really cool about it." Blake told Yang with a chilled tone. Everyone had their issues, and hers was something she a lot slef-conscious of than people would think. It was her body, she was proud of it... but that didn't change the fact that almost ANYONE would be uncomfortable when somebody was looking at them when they were naked. What kind of stuff did he see that would make him so... immune to the surprising thing she had just seen.

"So... you doing anything later?" Yang asked with a grin on her face, and Blake twitched in annoyance.

"You are flirting with me... now?" Blake asked with her face showing irritation.

"What... apparently you did me up the butt... actually, WHY did you do me in the butt? If it was you, I wouldn't have minded in the front." Yang questioned her. Cock or not, Blake was still Blake, and they were friends. What happened when they were drunk didn't mean that they would automatically have to be in a relationship... but now that Yang knew that Blake was special, she could have a 'Friend with Benefits' relationship with Blake... which could lead to a real relationship in the future.

"Yang... Holy crap you have a tattoo on the bottom of your foot." Blake said as she noticed the 'Lick Me' tattoo that Yang had gotten herself at some point last night, the area around the tattoo was still very red, showing it was recent. Yang looked at her tattoo, before she groaned. That explained the soreness in her foot.

"Cookies... and it stinks in here." Ruby said when she woke up. Blake looked around, before she saw Naruto's boxers on the floor, and she slipped them onto herself with a sigh of relief. She didn't want to scar Ruby for life, she simply didn't feel comfy... so far only a few people knew, and she wanted to keep it that way.

She didn't need some people jumping to conclusions that she was some kind of... well she was a pervert, but she didn't go into heat or anything. Yang started to get herself dressed, before she winced in pain when she slipped her shorts over her abused butt. She glared at Blake, who glared back at her for glaring.

"Hold back a little." Yang told her with a frown on her face.

"Don't use teeth then." Blake responded right back at her. She remembered fully what happened last night... and while Yang was the best kisser she had ever experienced... she plain sucked at blowing cocks. The girl practiced on a huge dildo, and she STILL sucked at blow jobs. She had used TEETH, thinking it would be sexy, without thinking that she was using teeth on something she should NOT use teeth on.

"That explains the taste." Yang muttered to herself.

"Sorry about that... lets never talk about this again." Blake mentioned to her, while Ruby flopped back onto the bed. Yang placed her hand on top of Blake's hand, before she smiled at the black haired girl.

"Listen, if you want... we can have what Naruto and Pyrrha have. We did things last night, and I feel closer to you. I want to at least see if we can attempt a relationship... what do you say?" Yang asked her, and Blake thought about it for a moment. Then she smiled for part of a second, she was a little attracted to Yang, if only a little... honestly, the athleticly lean Naruto was more her type when it came to body... but Yang was nice too.

She did have a connection to her either way.

"You know what, sure." Blake said with a groan, showing she wasn't 100% on board with the idea. She had her secrets she wanted to keep, even worse than the one in her shorts.

In Naruto's boxers technically.

...

She was never going to tell Naruto that she wore his boxers, he might never wear them again if she did that.

"So... what is your thing called?" Yang asked with a curious tone. She had PTSD, it wasn't just instantly gone when she calmed down, it was just lessened to a managable degree now.

"Intersex, or True Hermaphroditism... I have two fully functioning sex organs. Technically, it is called Gonadal Dysgenesis. The chances of it happening are 1 in 150,000 people." Blake admitted, and Yang considered it for a moment. That mean that the number of people like Blake were truly limited, it might sound like a high chance... but it wasn't. There was only a 0.00067 chance of a baby being born like Blake.

"One in a million, that is what you are." Yang flirted without shame, and Pyrrha woke up and ran to the toilet, where the sound of throwing up could be heard.

"Wow... your flirting is so bad, Pyrrha threw up." Blake said neutrally, her version of joking around.

...

"Naruto!" Ruby yelled as she woke up, remembering that they had left a limp Naruto with Weiss and Nora of all people for a full night. Yang paled, before she finished getting dressed.

Naruto's pride was in danger!

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**If you want to quit the story, go ahead, but for my reasoning behind this choice read below.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

_**Futanari Blake**_  
_**1\. Gonadal Dygenesis is a REAL medical condition, and with the numbers it is possible.**_  
_**2\. I want to show that you CAN have a futanari character in a story, and it NOT become smut.**_  
_**3\. I thought it would be ironic, Penny noticed Blake was a Faunus. When she said 'Is she a Man' I believed it would be funny if Blake DID have a penis.**_  
_**4\. I thought Yang and Blake being together, despite her condition, would be sweet.**_  
_**I believe those reasons are valid, and this is MY story to write.**_


	73. Chapter 73 You Have Some 'Splaining to D

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"All of my hate... you have all of it right now." Naruto said the second he was awake enough to register what had happened to him in his sleep. Thankfully, he could move around on his own again, though he was extremely sore from overboosting his bodies natural abilities. Sage Mode came with some great negative effects, the stronger the user, the stronger the Sage became, and the greater the exhaustion that came after... likewise, if you weren't physically strong enough to handle the strain your body took a huge hit to it.

He would be sore for about a day or two, and then that would pass.

Nora on the other hand, might not be alive by the end of the day.

Naruto had his scythe out, and with the majority of his strength returned to him, he would be able to rather easily defeat most opponents, minus those of the level of his full strength or Pyrrha. Somebody like Nora, he could take even in his sore state at the moment. Naruto was slowly walking towards the orange haired girl, who was grinning at him with her hammer out and ready to swing.

"Good morning Naruto." Gaara said, before Naruto tackled Nora to the ground and started to slowly choke the life out of her. Nora laughed even while she was being choked, and Naruto just continued to get her. He had woken up... and found that he had been dressed into a change of Nora's clothes... she had even added make up to his face to make the entire thing funnier for her. So Naruto was going to get his revenge on her, and nobody was even trying to stop him.

They had known this would be his reaction.

"I will get to you later Gaara!" Naruto said as he pointed at Gaara, and Gaara smiled and nodded. Naruto didn't even register him completely, he was still high off of anger, so when he calmed down Gaara fully expected the shock to finally set in that they were meeting again.

"She escaped." Gaara told Naruto, who looked down at the ground and saw that he wasn't sitting on top of Nora.

...

The window was open though, and Naruto had a feeling that he knew just where she had gone. So turning his scythe into a sniper, he rushed to the window and stepped on it and started to scope her out. He started to look for her, while Jaune got dressed and woken up form his slumber behind him. No matter where outside he looked though, Nora didn't seem to be there. He pouted to himself, before there was a knock on the door, and he turned his head... and saw Nora trying to sneak into the bathroom.

That was until Weiss walked out of the bathroom fully dressed... and Ren... well he actually slept in his normal clothes... kind of weird but fine by Naruto.

Naruto was wearing Nora's clothes, and that was not fine by Naruto.

"I will shoot up Nora!" Naruto shouted as he pulled the trigger, and thankfully she activated her aura to prevent... much damage. Naruto had went straight for the most painful shot he could think of... he had shot her right damn point blank in the anus. Nora yelped and flopped onto the floor with her butt sticking up in the air, her hands went right to her hurt anus. Naruto grinned, while Weiss stopped in front of the door and prepared to open it.

"Ma butt!?" Nora called out in pain.

"I thought you were fine with crossdressing, didn't you accidently come to school wearing Ruby's uniform?" Ren asked with a raised eyebrow, and Naruto looked at him with surprised eyes.

"Wait, what... when did I do that?" Naruto asked in shock, and everyone sweat dropped. Leave it to Naruto to not even notice that he was wearing the wrong clothes.

"A few days ago... you really didn't notice?" Jaune questioned him, and Naruto nodded. He had no clue that had ever happened, he was used to wearing tight clothes, showing off his muscles was his thing... now that he thought about it, Ruby had been going sleeveless for a few days... the arms of her school uniform must had ripped when he put them on... or he ripped them off without thinking about it.

"Holy shit, Gaara is that you buddy?!" Naruto shouted out with a grin on his face when he finally realized that he and Gaara were in the same room. He wasn't that surprised honestly, because if anyone was to follow him to this world, he would be able to count on the fact that it would be Gaara. He was the kind of friend that you always knew you could rely on, and if Naruto was sent from the afterlife to a new world then he could damn count on Gaara following after him to help him out where he needed it.

Naruto flung his arms open, before he started to walk towards Gaara.

Weiss opened the door, and let the rest of Team Red King watch as Naruto and Gaara hugged each other, after not seeing each other for well over 50 years... Gaara had died long before Naruto had, so for Naruto he had gone even longer without seeing Gaara. Gaara had been able to watch him from the afterlife before he just... sort of vanished.

Everyone just sort of stared at a crossdressing Naruto hugging some random dude, or in the case of Weiss, her brother.

Even more so the fact that Gaara was hugging Naruto back, before the two seperated.

"You look, well, though your tastes in clothes is as horrible as always. Pink is not your color." Gaara told Naruto, who snorted.

"When did your stoic ass learn to tell a joke? Last time I saw you, you couldn't tell a joke to save your life. Now look at you, cracking wise ones off like beer." Naruto teased Gaara while playfully punching him in the shoulder. Gaara nodded and looked at Naruto, while Naruto noticed that Gaara had the exact same shade of blue eyes that he himself used to have.

Weiss' nose started to bleed a little when she thought about... what was in her mind... the hottest thought ever.

She had always suspected her brother was gay... and if he was... then Weiss was pretty sure she would have some idea of the kind of guy Gaara was into.

Her mind was already playing the scene out in her head.

Her nose bleed started to go from light, to heavy.

"Oh wow, looks like you have some competition Pyrrha." Yang teased, while Ruby was too busy looking at the fact that Nora was holding her sore butt.

"Somebody looks... butthurt." Ruby said with a small smile on her face, and Yang waited for Naruto to call her out on the pun that she made... she continued to wait... she waited another second... this time even Pyrrha was wondering why Naruto hadn't commented on the pun. Everyone stared at Naruto for not shouting out 'Goddamnit Yang' or 'Damnit Yang' or even 'Fucking why Yang' in response.

"Oh, Himawari wanted me to tell you something..." Gaara said with a frown on his face, and Naruto's attention remained on him.

A message from his little princess, this was important.

"Oh, Himawari, what did she have to say... something important, or just saying high?" Naruto asked with a tilted head.

'She?' Yang, Pyrrha, and even Blake thought with raised eyebrows. Naruto never mentioned a girl named Himawari to them... actually, he never mentioned knowing Gaara to any of them either now that they thought about it. Now even Ruby felt a little left out... what was next, was Naruto going to know the Titan of Fire next? Did he have some sort of connection to all of the titans of the four kingdoms?

"Not just her, but Hinata too... Boruto wanted me to give you this though." Gaara said as he punched Naruto in the stomach, and it barely even fazed him... his body was unable to feel punches at the moment. He was sore, but at the same time he was pretty damn numb all over his body.

"Okay, I expected that from him actually... anyone else?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, and he nodded.

"Sarada wanted me to give you a kiss... but I'm not doing that. Oh yes, Hinata wanted me to give you this." Gaara said as he reached into his gourd and pulled out a small fragment of scarf, red in color. It was only enough to fit in the palm of his hand, and Naruto didn't question how Gaara had it... or how it was able to travel dimensions with him... but Naruto smiled with a tear in his eye at the gesture. He wiped the tear and took the scarf fragment, the proof of his love with his ex-wife... before he tied it around his ring finger.

"Thanks Gaara, this means a lot." Naruto admitted to him, and everyone just sort of... stared in confusion at what was happening.

'Sarada... kiss... Hinata... what?' Pyrrha thought as her mind started to shut down.

After a night of drinking, she had realized she might have... overreacted, but in her defense she had been in a state of shock at finding out he might have been lying to her for years. The punishment of the huge hangover she had to deal with made her realize that she deserved it for being an ass and not asking for Naruto's side of the story.

Now she was back to shock and confusion.

"How do you two know each other?" Ren asked, breaking the awkwardness that was over everyone else in the room.

"I am so butthurt right now!" Nora called out right after Ren spoke, not even paying attention to the question, as most butthurt people were prone to doing. When you were butthurt, you seemed to ignore everything else that didn't have to deal with you, and butthurt people were sometimes the most rude assholes around. Nora wasn't that bad, but he had shot her right in the ass so she had the right to be a little butthurt... in both ways.

"Oh crap, I'm still dressed like a girl... I'm going to change." Naruto said as he stripped out of Nora's clothes, not giving a shit who he was stripping in front of... thankfully, Nora had the decency not to take off his underwear... so he grabbed his pants and slipped them off, before he did the same with his shirt... followed by his mother's white cloak. Naruto took off the scarf fragment, before he tied it around part of his Spiral Rose, and he took out his red scarf and wrapped it over his shoulders, over even the white cloak.

"You are still as... quirky as ever." Gaara complimented Naruto honestly. As far as he could remember, Naruto had little sense of shame in these matters.

"Seriously, how do you two know each other?" Weiss asked out of... well shock. She had never seen Gaara smile so much in a single day, normally he smiled a few times a week... now he was smiling every time Naruto spoke to him. The obvious bond of friendship the two shared couldn't be denied by even her.

Gaara seemed to finally remember something, before he pulled a scroll... not the piece of machinery, but a literal scroll this time, one made from paper.

"Himawari wanted me to give this to you, it is a letter from her, and it has the recipies to the ramens from Ichiraku Ramen on it..." Gaara said, before Naruto snatched the scroll away from him with wide eyes. Naruto opened it for a second, he would read his daughter's letter later... but right now he was reading the recipie to the ramen.

He had been craving Ichiraku Ramen for 15 fucking years now.

...

Naruto had tears running down his face, and he was nodding his head with pride.

"Himawari, you truly are daddy's little girl... oh shit, I said that out loud." Naruto said when he realized that everyone had heard him... and they were staring at him in SHOCK.

"Daddy's... little girl?" Pyrrha said in... well she was truly heartbroken. She turned right around and rushed out of the room. She pushed Yang out of the way in doing so, and Blake helped Yang back to her feet.

"Naruto... you better explain." Yang said with a look right into his eyes, and he ignored her for the most part.

"I will, I promise... but first I have to catch Pyrrha..." Naruto said as he ran passed her. Naruto rushed out of the room, and Pyrrha turned the corner at the end of the hall.

Naruto ran down the hall after her.

If he was going to explain anything, he would explain to Pyrrha first.

_**Chapter End!  
To think, nearly at 200,000 Words and I haven't even started Season 2 yet.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	74. Chapter 74 The Talk

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
For those wondering why reviews aren't showing up, the Site has done this before, so in a few days all of your reviews should show up. I still get your reviews sent to my inbox when you make them, so don't worry. Despite them not showing up, right now at least, I am still reading them.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

When Naruto found Pyrrha, she was sitting on the edge of the dorm roof, looking at the morning sky with a sad look on her face. She looked like she was going to start crying at any moment. She knew that Naruto was there of course, when he shut the door behind him she didn't react physically, instead she just seemed to look more sad than she was before. Naruto moved towards her, before he sat down on the edge of the building right next to her, without saying anything. She looked away from him, and he reached into his pocket and pulled out the Robo Brain Memory Key that he had taken from the Aigis System.

His old life memories that he considered more precious than his Spiral Rose.

"... I don't want to talk to you right now." Pyrrha told him, and he nodded.

"Well too bad, talking is the only way for this to be cleared up. Is this about my strength, family... Hinata?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. Pyrrha flinched when that name was mentioned, because she had been able to guess where Himawari had come from, the name was similar to Hinata, and Naruto looked so... loving when he mentioned Hinata.

"Do you love her?" Pyrrha asked him after a moment of silence.

"I will never stop loving her." Naruto admitted, not even a drop of shame in his voice. Hinata was his wife, and it was only death that seperated them. Hinata was in the afterlife, and he had been given a second chance at life. Despite how lonely Hinata must be feeling with him not by her side, Naruto knew her... she would be happy for him. She would be happy to see him enjoying a new life, filled with no things... she was just that kind of person.

She would patiently wait for the rest of eternity for him to join her in the afterlife.

"Do you love her... more than me?" Pyrrha asked him as some of the clouds moved, and the sun started to shine down on them.

"Yes, I love her more than you. I spent nearly a 100 years with her before she died after all. We had beautiful children together, and she was my first real love. There isn't another woman on Remnant that can ever hope to replace her." Naruto admitted, and the second that he told her flat out that he loved Hinata more than her, Pyrrha looked like he had slapped her right across the face. It was the most painful thing that she had to hear... and then she registered the rest of that explaination.

"What... what did you say?" Pyrrha asked him with confusion, mixed with sadness, in her tone.

"I'll explain in more detail later, but why don't you tell me what else is bothering you... because it isn't just Hinata. What is pissing you off so much?" Naruto asked her with a... bored tone. She bristled for a moment, before she realized that boredom wasn't the only thing in his tone.

He had known for awhile that she was angry at him, and he had been waiting for her to talk first.

She had kept him waiting.

"Senjutsu... For years, I have treasured having somebody that I could see eye to eye. You were never above me, or below me... we stood at the top together... You saved me from being alone... but now... I feel alone again. I can't see eye to eye with you... and for years, I thought that all my training to fight you... was wasted. You never took me seriously, you could have defeated me easily anytime you wanted to. I have always thought I was walking side by side with your image, but now... now I think that you were just humoring me... is our relationship... just a lie?" Pyrrha unloaded the start of her problems with him. The thing that had started up her doubts. She had always known that she stood higher than those around her, not even arrogantly did she take pride in it.

Naruto was different though.

He didn't... her used to stand at the same height as her, and she took pride in the fact that she had somebody that kept her from being lonely at the top.

Now was different though... she had been lying to herself when she said she trained to beat Naruto. She didn't train to beat him, she trained to stay equal with him, so that for the rest of her life she could walk side by side with him. Now though, it seemed impossible for her, and that angered her.

"Senjutsu... well let me put that to rest. It was a skill that I could only use because I let myself get stabbed by the Stone Bone." Naruto told her, and she looked at him with shock.

"You let yourself get stabbed?!" Pyrrha asked with pure horror at how foolish he was.

"I knew how it worked. When I saw the stone statues, I could feel how they had turned into stone... So when I saw a bone going at me, I moved in front of it so it wouldn't wound me fataly. Trust me, before that day, I couldn't use Senjustu... and I can't now either. The toll it takes on me is dangerous, and this body isn't up to the task." Naruto admitted to her, and he had no idea the amount of relief that she felt when he told her that at least her past with him wasn't a lie, and that they were still pretty much equals.

"... Wait... how can your body not be suited for something you learned... where, how, when did you learn it? Don't lie to me either. I want the truth! How could you have been married for 'nearly a 100 years' too?" Pyrrha nearly demanded of him. Her tone started to turn harsher when she spoke.

Things weren't adding up.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto Rose... technically, both are the same soul... but different bodies. Pyrrha, who am I?" Naruto asked her, and she seemed confused at how he was explaining things.

"Naruto Rose, but where are you going with this?" Pyrrha asked him, and Naruto laughed for a moment.

"That is the point, I am Naruto Rose right now... but what about in another lifetime, in a different world, in the past?" Naruto asked her, and she was even more confused. She didn't know what he was talking about, but it sounded crazy to her.

"You aren't making sense." Pyrrha mumbled, her confusion outweighing her rage as she tried to process what he was telling her.

"Gaara Schnee is like me, he once was Gaara Sabaku... once was... Pyrrha, the answer is reincarnation. When I was Naruto Uzumaki, I died after saving the world multiple times, and bringing peace to the world. I died at a ripe old age, surrounded by family... and I am sad that I didn't get to explain my choice to them... I made the choice, that when I died... that I would allow my soul to be sent to another world... and reincarnated... as Ruby's twin." Naruto explained to her... and her eyes started to widen.

His skills... they weren't because he was a super genius at combat.

Well, he might be a super genius, but they were honed over maybe over 100 years of being a master fighter.

"Why... why her twin?" Pyrrha asked something that was confusing her.

"Because, something can't be born from nothing. It was either becoming her twin... or Ruby Rose not existing. I would have taken up the space her soul would have been. Ruby Rose would have had the soul of Naruto Uzumaki... and the second she awakened the memories Ruby would had stopped existing." Naruto explained to her, and she tried to understand where he was coming from.

"Why a twin though?" She asked, and Naruto sighed.

"The man who sent me to this world... he doesn't have as much influence over this world. He can't make a baby boy from nothing. He would have to find a woman who became pregnant, and manipulate things from there... It is the same with Gaara... he is Weiss' twin because it was either become a twin... or replace the baby that was developing in the womb." He explained to her sadly. The thing was, by manipulating the already existing genetics inside of the womb, the cells that were being divided, the Sage of Six Paths only had to start the process to create a body for him to be injected into.

"What?" Pyrrha asked, not sure what he was getting at... he was confusing her.

"I became like this..." Naruto started as he gestured at himself, "... because the Sage couldn't just make a woman pregnant with me without her already being with another baby." Naruto admitted to her, and she seemed to understand it.

Basically... there would be no change in how he was related to Yang and Ruby.

He was still their brother by blood, and he still grew up with them... only now they would soon learn that he had more memories than what happened to his current body.

"So... so that is why you are more mature than Ruby, despite being younger... and how you know so much about things from another world... and your battle skills... Why are you younger than her?" Pyrrha asked... because when Naruto explained it to her, she just... believed him. Naruto shrugged, he had wondered about that himself.

"Ruby was in the womb before me. My soul only entered the womb after Mom was pregnant with Ruby, and my body only started to develop after Ruby existed. Here though, you might not believe me... these are my memories from my last life... use them if you want." Naruto told her as he placed them down next to her. She grabbed his hand before he could leave, before she stood up and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry... I should have asked you right away. This isn't a really good time for me... I'm ashamed of myself for doubting you. I have been a bit... hormonal lately. I thought about doing some things... and I'm sorry." Pyrrha apologized to him, and he snorted at her.

"Couples argue, any couple who doesn't argue isn't a very good couple. People have different opinions, different emotions. Misunderstandings happen, how we move passed them is up to us." Naruto said with a smile on his face, before he got on his tip toes and gave her a kiss... curse his shorter height... oh well, Pyrrah returned the kiss softly, and wiped her eyes.

"... Oh... you might want to watch out for Blake and Yang... last night I saw them... doing stuff. Did you know that Blake has a..." Pyrrha trailed off with a blush, trying to change the subject, showing that their lovers spat was officially over with. She would learn about Naruto, both Uzumaki and Rose, and try to be the best girlfriend that she could be.

Also, when her period was over... she was going to make a move on him.

"Penis, you can say it... Good for them, they make a good couple. Hopefully Blake will calm Yang down a bit." Naruto said with a smile on his face. Pyrrha looked at him with surprise for a moment at how... well he took the news that Blake was born with a well sized... member.

"You are taking this... well?" Pyrrha said, since most people would react to the news that their sister was in a relationship with a girl that also had something extra.

"I've known for awhile now, and talked to Blake about it... and it isn't that big of a deal. Blake is still Blake... just like how I am still me. It would be pretty stupid of me to judge her for something she couldn't help but be born with. Anyway, I think this is a good thing for Yang. They make a good pair." Naruto said with a grin on his face, and Pyrrha thought about it.

A hyperactive blond with a love for danger, with a calm raven haired girl with a love for peace and quiet.

...

She laughed to herself, they were exact opposites!

They WERE a great pair!

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Only read the Authors Note if you are interested in the Up and Coming Lemons.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

_**I would like to point out, that when I write lemons I am going to be using sizes given to me by the Vagina Analyzer and Penis Analyzer programs online. Just type in a name, and it generates a Penis or Vagina for the person with that name. **__**Funny part, it gives NAMES to both Penis and Vagina that it generates.  
Expect Lemons within the next 20 Chapters, this story has nearly reached 200,000 words... a lemon here and there will NOT turn it into a smut story.**_

_**Naruto(Uzumaki) Rose - The Juicy Berserker (Penis)**_  
_**Length: 167mm - Diameter: 55mm**_  
_**Pyrrha Nikos - The Legendary Invisible Flower Garden (Vagina)**_  
_**Depth: 80mm - Diameter: 3mm **_

_**Blake Belladonna - The Sonic Anal Aim Peperoncino (Penis)**_  
_**Length: 237mm - Diameter: 44mm **_  
_**Yang Xiao Long - The Elite Groove (Vagina)**_  
_**Depth: 132mm - Diameter: 9mm **_

_**These are the EXACT sizes that the programs gave me, so I won't except complaints. I didn't make these sizes up, but I will use them for future lemons. What I am doing now is just a little teaser to let you know what you are in for.**_


	75. Chapter 75 Grim Teasers

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Memories.

The new Grimm growled as it went through decades and decades of memories that were forced to go through it's head one by one by one. It was in pain, each memories forced it to take the perspective of a human, and the memories themselves were not too pleasant. The new Grimm growled, and it opened it's mouth. It needed a name for itself, a powerful name that would fit such a strong creature.

It could only think of one name.

The one name that could explain away it's entire existance in a single word.

"Pain... I am... Pain." Pain said as he looked at it's armored hand. It was a name of power, the human whose memories it had knew of a powerful person named pain. It wanted to bring pain to the human race, to end them in a sea of blood... to bring pain to each and every human. The same way that humaN brought pain to it with that superheated blast of aura. It had been hurt, while it had been trying to eat the tiny human... Neo, the one it knew as Cinder thanks to the memories it have had caused it pain.

Then again... the biggest pain it had... were the memories it had inherited from Naruto.

It had a soul, it's soul was created from the combined parts of the demon clones that had made it up. It had a piece of Naruto inside of it, and two red arms came out of it's back. It growled to itself, but cooled itself down. The hatred it had was only enhanced through the use of Asura's Blessing... Pain growled, that was wrong. It was a Grimm, any abilities it had was no Blessing.

Asura's Wrath.

It had the abilities of Naruto, Sun, Yang, Weiss, and Neo herself.

It could create explodion clones because of Sun, evident by the destroyed trees around it that was glittering with the remains of what looked like red dust... literal dust, not dust as in Dust. It could absorb the energy from damage it took, and convert it into flames and physical strength for as long as the energy remained. The more damage, the longer lasting and more potent the strength increase it got. It could create Glyphs, the same as Weiss, only more powerful thanks to the fact Pain was using Naruto's memories to forcefully create new Glyphs to fit the past abilities it liked. It could also create illusions, but it lacked Neo's other abilities that she kept hidden.

Unlike other Grimm, this Grimm had the intelligence of 5 people... one of which was actually an age old warrior from another dimension who fought and won countless battles.

It created an invisible Glyph in front of it's body with it's hand, before it touched it and charged it up with a massive amount of aura. The glyph that it created was designed to manipilate Gravity, the way it manipulated gravity would be done through either one of two words that it would speak.

"Shinra Tensei." Pain growled out, and the repulsive wave of gravity was blasted from the Glyph and shot through the forest, levelling everything in it's path like god scooped out the earth himself. The greater the distance, the wider the crater, and the trees that were sent flying crashed into other trees and splintered them as well, before they were sent flying, creating a chain reaction of destruction.

It was a target now, it knew it.

Humans, Faunus, the trash of the world were going to target it and try and destroy it.

It growled deeply, and a dozen red eyes started to glow brightly in the bushes around him. Grimm of many species came to him, seeing him as one of their own. They knew it ranked higher than them, so when he growled they got the message and backed off. His soul made them want to attack him, but the fear they had held them back. Pain wasn't natural to Grimm, very few Grimm actually felt the sensation known as pain. Their bodies could only register the most painful of things, most of their lives, they only felt pain the second before they were killed. For them, pain was death, and those that survived were the biggest, baddest, Grimm around with the most experience.

It was the new alpha of this area, no Grimm would dare go against Pain.

Going against Pain, meant death for them.

"Weaklings... make me... weapon." Pain growled out to the lower Grimm, and the Grimm had no clue how to respond to that. They didn't really understand human too much. Pain growled, and used it's own native tongue to order them around this time. The Grimm rushed away from it, and Pain growled to itself.

The damn tracker attached to it would assure that the second the humans wanted to find it, they would have his location.

They would find an army waiting for them.

_[Beacon]_

"I'm not doing it, I refuse to work with this midget." Naruto commented as he pointed at an very offended Neo. She had her throat wrapped up in gauze, and for once she actually did not even have the option of talking about. Normally she was the silent type anyway, but she liked having the choice of making a sarcastic comment to piss somebody off.

Turns out, the Grimm had used a pulse of aura on her body, and it messed up her vocal cords.

For the moment, she really was mute.

Roman, Cinder, and Neopolitan were all sitting in Ozpin's office, and Naruto had been called up before he could go back and see his friends and family and explain things to them. Now he was standing here, on guard, with his Spiral Rose pointed 2 inches away from Roman's head. The man was justified in the nervous look he had on his face, because he was looking down the barrel of something that could take his head off with one strong shot.

"Be reasonable, sometimes even unlikely allies must be made." Ozpin said to Naruto, and Naruto glared at the villians in the room.

"Thief, bitch midget, and... I... actually don't know you." Naruto mentioned as he pointed at each of the people he was against working with.

"Cinder Falls, and it isn't a surprise you don't know me, but you should." Cinder said, and Roman had a smug look on his face.

"Going pedo are we?" Roman taunted, before Cinder made a flame appear in her hand, and Roman shut up. He looked between the harsh silver eyes Naruto had, and the harsh yellow eyes that Cinder had, before he shrunk in his seat. He found two people that he didn't want to cross on a bad day, one good and one evil.

"Roman, now is the time in our cooperation that you shut up." Cinder threatened Roman, mking him remember further that they weren't partners, because she had the upper hand. She could kill him, burn him, and he would never be seen again.

He didn't want to turn into cinders on the ground.

"Naruto, I am not suggesting you go alone with just your team. This is a desperate measure-" Ozpin started, before Naruot glared at him.

"Yeah! Desperate times call for desperate measures, but these people will without a doubt try and betray us! I can accept the fact that you sent Mom to her death, but this is just stupid! I am all for trusting people, but this is foolish!" Naruto said as he pressed his weapon right against Roman, not space between the weapon and his head. Roman leaned to the side to get some distance.

...

"You have a personal grudge." Ozpin said when he realized that Naruto seemed to be more pissed at Roman than anyone else. He did look sad though when Naruto mentioned Summer, though it seemed that Naruto didn't blame him over it.

"Fucker stole my bike." Naruto admitted with a twitching eye. He had a history, and a not too pleasant one at that, with Roman.

"We are talking about a Grimm that could be building an army of Grimm." Ozpin explained to Naruto, and he snorted.

"An army of what, Beowolves? When was the last time a normal Grimm was actually a threat to any trained Hunstmen here... don't answer that. My point is, why are you even believing her? If she said that it was a huge threat, she might just have something planned... I bet she let it go, just so she had leverage." Naruto told Ozpin, who looked over at Cinder. The woman showed no reaction to the words, if anything, she seemed amused.

'My sister's son thinks just like me, I'm flattered.' Cinder thought with a smirk on her face.

'Knowing her, she did just that.' Roman thought, while Neo crossed her arms and looked around. She moved her hadn slyly, and took a small clip from Ozpin's desk while he was looking between Naruto and Cinder.

She stole a paperclip, just because she wanted the paperclip.

"Yes, I could have defeated it, I admit, but not now. The tracker I placed on it shows it's aura is growing at an alarming rate, and it has been shown using 5 different types of aura... meaning that it has gained multiple Semblences... facing this Grimm will be like facing the combined might of everyone that made it up." Cinder told them without shame. Now she knew that she couldn't beat it herself anymore.

"Me... Yang... Midget-Bitch... fanboy dude... and... Weiss... shit, that fucker has both my Semblence and Yang's... that is not good." Naruto muttered to himself. His own Semblence was powerful, and Yang's was just as powerful if used correctly... if used together though, the Grimm was a bigger threat than he thought.

"Now, for team arrangements... I was thinking sending Team Coffee, White Knight, Red King, as well as Peter and Oobleck. How about you?" Ozpin questioned. He knew that he should stick to people that Naruto had worked with, or was friends with... and each of the teams he was sending were strong or experienced... kind of in the case of White Knight.

"As many as needed." Cinder told him, before she turned around and started to walk out of the room... with Roman and Neo following behind her. She looked back at Naruto with glowing yellow eyes, and Naruto raised an eyebrow. "It was nice seeing you again Naruto." Cinder said with a small wave, and Naruto frowned.

Seriously, where did he know her from?

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Awhile back Monty made a point of saying that Cinder wasn't Ruby or Yang's {Mother}, BUT that makes me believe that she IS related to them in some way. **_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	76. Somebody Help Me Out

_**Hello, I made this note because I feel you should all know something.**_

_**There is a little bitch 'God of Death and Metal' has admitted to me over a review that he is purposely stealing my stories now, not only that, but he is doing it over and over again.**_

_**I blocked this person awhile back for being a flaming asshole, and now he thinks he will be getting revenge on my by stealing my stories.**_

_**Now, I can't stand somebody stealing somebody else's hard work.**_

_**Naruto the Scythe Master AND Naruto the Strange Human were BOTH stolen from me. If you see the dates of the stories, you will see that both of my stories were written and published first.**_

**_"_**I just stole 2 of your stories bitch. Try and stop me"

_**This is the message this little moron sent to me, and the review can be seen on 'Naruto the Stat Sheets'**_

_**So please, I believe this little boy has earned himself a mass Flaming. I know flaming is bad, but this is one of the few times when it is perfectly okay, and should even be encouraged, to flame somebody. This person is STEALING my stories, and is purposely taunting me. I know you are my fans, but I ask you to help me show this guy that theft and plagiarism will not be tolerated on this site.**_

_**I have been an author on this site for about 2 and a half years now, I have earned my spot as an author. I care about my friends that I update my stories 1 or 2 times every day, sometimes when something is happening I have to slow down or skip a day... but I have not gone a week without updating these entire YEARS, and this punk is stealing MY hard work.**_

_**So please, help him show this guy that there are some thing you do NOT do.**_


	77. Chapter 77 Secrets

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

_"Humans..." Pain growled out as it looked a single human that had found it's location. It had been waiting for this, but it hadn't been expecting somebody to come so soon. Even more so the one from the memories known as Gaara, who was walking towards it with crossed arms. Gaara raised up his hand, before Pain was engulfed with glowing dust mixed together with sand. _

_Gaara had been listening in onto the conversation about the creature, and seeing as he didn't need as much sleep as others... he had spent the night searching for this new Grimm._

_That was why he wouldn't hold back against a creature that had the combined powers of Naruto and others._

_The second Pain activated it's aura to try and escape, the fire dust inside of the sand exploded and scattered the remains of the once Grimm all over the area. Gaara looked at the corpse without much of a care towards what just happened. As he saw it, he was just doing what he was suppose to do. He had been charging up his aura for awhile now, because he wanted to finish this as quickly as possible. The Grimm had yet to learn how to activate it's aura to protect it's body, meaning that the explosion had been more than enough to end if._

_Gaara smiled for a moment._

_That was why he was here after all, so that he could help Naruto out when he needed the help._

_This Grimm might have many abilities, but it meant nothing if it was inexperienced using those abilities. Somebody with nearly a 100 years of battle experience was not going to lose to a newborn Grimm, even if said Grimm had more abilities than a normal Grimm. Naruto could have defeated this Grimm just as easily as he had just defeated it. A Grimm was a Grimm, take it by surprise and you could kill it with one hit everytime._

_He was an ex-ninja, sneaking up and getting in the first attack was what he did._

_Now this Grimm, which he had expected more out of, was dead and Naruto would be able to spend some more time chatting with him before the festival and he had to return to Haven._

-Flashback End-

...

"Naruto... You okay?" Jaune asked as he waved his hand in front of Naruto's face, who was in a state of shock after hearing about the story from Gaara, who was standing in front of him with an amused look on his face.

"Wow... I am not used to hearing other people take care of things." Naruto said after a moment. Usually, it always, old life and new life, came down to him doing the major fighting and defeating the enemies. Most of his friends were usually forced to take a step back and let Naruto step up to take over the fight, he was not used to unknowingly sitting on the sidelines while somebody else took over everything.

He had expected a huge fight, where everything was placed on the line and injuries were promised to happen. He had expected a backstabbing from Cinder, Neo, or Roman... he had even expected that he would get some kind of injury.

He had _never_ in his life been in a situation, to his knowledge that is, where he didn't at least help out with the battle, or take it over.

This was a first for him, knowing that one of the big baddies had been defeated before he even got their.

"I figured as much." Gaara commented, and everyone looked between Naruto and Gaara for a moment and could feel the trust between them.

They seemed to really know each other.

"Yeesh, after having everyone tell me to be ready for the battle... I expected to actually get ready to fight. What an strange way for this to play out... I don't think this has ever happened to me... somebody else taking care of a problem before me that is." Naruto said after a moment. He was still in a state of shock over it, he could handle somebody helping him... but he had been looking forward to the fight.

"Don't worry, with the tournament is coming up. You will get a fun fight." Gaara told Naruto, apparently knowing what he was thinking.

"Okay, don't want to sound like a broken record... but did we all get ready for a fight for nothing or not?" Ruby asked with a pout. She wanted to kill and awesome sounding new Grimm, Pyrrha had killed the Minotaur when it was new, and Naruto killed the Mother Grimm, and now this Gaara guy had killed the new Grimm without anyone else helping him out. She was feeling weak when compared to them all, taking out such powerful threats with others just being in the way.

"That is disappointing." Yang said with a frown on her face.

She wanted to fight too.

"Sorry, but things don't always go the way you expect." Gaara commented, and Naruto laughed at the joke for a moment. There had been so many things leading up to the fight with the Grimm, Cinder making strength comments and Ozpin worrying, and all the work Neo put into it, that Naruto had thought that it would be something major in the future. He had expected that everything would be taken care of so easily.

"You mad sis?" Naruto asked his sisters, while Blake finally decided to point something out.

"You do know you have a lot of explaining to do right?" Blake asked Naruto, and he shrugged to them. He pointed to Pyrrha for a moment.

"I gave her the robot memory card thingy. That has all of the explaination you will need, and you can't accuse it of lying." Naruto told them, and Pyrrha nodded. She really wanted to watch the memories herself after all.

"I would rather hear it from you." Nora said, telling out loud what everyone was thinking.

"Okay, long story short. I was a hero in my last life, and when I died I was given the chance to be reborn in a new world. I wanted to help this world, and I wanted to know what it was like to grow up with a family... does this chance all of the years I have lived with you... I only got my memories back a few years ago after all." Naruto told them with a groan.

"I can accept that, what you were doesn't change the fact I grew up with you." Ruby said with a shrug of her shoulders. After everything she had seen of him, it sort of made sense to her. It wasn't like she really had any changes of opinion about him. He came to the world to help people and grow up with a family, well he got both wishes.

"Yeah, I mean... all we learned is that before you were out brother, you were some kind of hero... that doesn't really change you being out bro. I mean, you are still a hero." Yang agreed with Ruby, and it was a sentiment shared by everyone.

What somebody was in one life didn't change the things they were in another life.

Anyone who thought that Naruto being reborn would wreck his sibling relationship was kidding themselves. He had grown up, a second time, with them. Years of family love wouldn't be changed because of a past life being revealed.

"Hey, maybe we have super cool past lives!" Nora called out with a giant grin on her face, and Weiss palmed her face at her more foolish teammate.

"I bet you were named Monty in your last life." Naruto told Ren with a smirk on his face, reminding Ren of the name that Naruto had first called him when they met each other.

"I bet you were named after ramen." Ren told Naruto right back without missing a single beat.

"I was named after ramen." Naruto said, pride in his voice. His favorite dish was ramen, his mother's favorite dish was ramen, his dad loved ramen... he was a born ramen lover. His wife had loved ramen, his daughter had loved ramen... his son had rebelled against it for awhile... but his family had always been a ramen eating family.

"So... we are just going to brush this off as nothing?" Weiss said with wide eyes.

"Everyone has their secrets." Blake told her. She had her faunus heritage, her white fang history, and her penis as her secrets. Only Naruto and Yang, to her knowledge, knew about her penis. Everyone else already knew of her faunus heritage, while only she knew, once again to her knowledge, that she had BEEN, but was no longer, a member of the white fang.

"Your secret is a pretty _huge_ one." Yang agreed with Blake, who elbowed her in the arm.

"One of the _biggest _secrets I could think of." Naruto teased Blake right along with Yang, who snorted and covered her mouth to prevent from killing herself from laughter. Blake elbowed Naruto as well, and he grinned more.

"It IS a _big_ secret, bigger than Naruto's _secret_." Pyrrha teased both Naruto and Blake, with Blake looking mortified that another person knew about her secret.

"Blake is older, and my secret is _big_ too." Naruto said, showing he wasn't bothered in the slightest by the comment. Blake had reached her full maturity, she was done growing in every single way. Everything about her was pretty much finished growing, because her body was that of an adult. Women finished growing faster than men, his body wouldn't finish growing until he was around 20 to 23... basically, he still had between 5 and 8 more years to grow.

He was already bigger than the average adult man, and he was thicker than Blake.

Hey, he didn't WANT to see her lady-man parts. She was the one that had placed his soul orb right by her crotch, and changed her clothes right in front of him... and done stuff to herself.

"Well, I bet my secret is the _biggest_!" Nora shouted out without knowing what they were talking about. Jaune didn't know that though, and felt extremely left out.

"I wish my secret was _big_." Jaune said with a pout, and Naruto snorted for a moment. Yang nearly busted a gut, and Blake twitched in laughter for a moment.

'Ha... penis jokes.' Ruby thought to herself.

"Okay then, I guess we can get to more important matters then." Weiss said with a smile on her face as she attempted to take charge of the group. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her, before he was the first person to recover from their humor... well Gaara was just out of the loop so he didn't laugh at all.

"Important matters?" Naruto curiously asked her.

"The dance, duh! Team White Knight has officially been given the rights to design the dance this year! The planning we are going to put into this is going to be extensive, and the dance itself will be spectacular by the same degree." Weiss bragged with a smirk. She was going to make sure that this years dance was one that nobody would forget. Everyone would be talking about it for months after it was over, or even years if she could manage it well enough.

"Oh yeah, there is going to be a dance... holy shit, how much school have we missed!?" Yang called out when she realized that a lot of the time their Elite Team was spending their time gaining credits by getting mission experience. Rarely did they actually go to class, their educations were mostly going towards actual combat class.

"Actually, when I was a robot I was able to complete a couple of semesters of homework out of boredom. You guys might be a bit backed up on work though." Naruto admitted to them. As a robot he had simply downloaded all of the schoolwork for the next few years, and had already done and turned in the next few semester's worth of homework. He still knew all about what was going to happen in the next few years when it came to homework, and he had all of the answers.

"Robot... what?" Gaara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You know how unlucky I used to be, and how I could never get a break with the crazy... pretty much that." Naruto commented to Gaara, who made a hum of understanding.

Crazy, out of this world things, happened to Naruto... and he accepted them without questioning them.

'The dance... do I have to wait for Naruto to ask, or can I assume we are going together?' Pyrrha thought to herself as she glanced at Naruto, who turned to Ruby.

"Hey Ruby, want to go to the dance together? Brother and sister bonding, I know you don't do so well with these kinds of things." Naruto asked her. She couldn't walk in heels very well, so she never actually danced, she was a horrible dancer, and an awkward person in crowds. She needed somebody to have fun with her to have fun.

"Uh... aren't you going to ask... Pyrrha?" Ruby asked nervously, not wanting to anger Pyrrha, who only smiled at her.

"It's okay Ruby, family bonding is important too. There will be other dances we can go to together. I'm not the only important person in his life." Pyrrha reasoned with her. She wanted Naruto AND his family to have fun at the dance. She could understand that Naruto needed some time with them, and not her. She wasn't his entire life after all.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Naruto laughed randomly after a moment of silence.

"That was funny?" Nora of all people questioned, and Naruto raised his hand up.

"No, I just remember how much work Neo put into making that Grimm. She won't be able to talk for a long time, and went through so much trouble... and it got one shot one killed by Gaara... her face must be priceless right now!" Naruto said as he laughed even more, and Yang joined in on his laughing at the thought of just how pissed Neo was going to be right about now, or whenever she learned of the death of her precious Grimm.

He wanted to see that face!

_**Chapter End!  
With this, I will be entering Season 2, or close to it.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	78. Chapter 78 Health Exams (Male)

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Most Military Groups in the World have their Armed Forces go to health check ups once or twice as year. Do you think that a school that trains Huntsmen and Huntresses wouldn't follow that rule too? It IS important. Also, I shit you not, the Penis Exam is a real thing.**_  
_**This Chapter will be the Male Exam, next Chapter will be the Female Exam.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

'This is going to suck.' Blake couldn't help but think when she looked at the piece of paper that had come for all of the active teams who were allowed to take missions. Normally, first years wouldn't even be getting these, but since Team Red King was on the active roster and had taken a mission to another part of the continent with unknown bacteria, they were required to go to do this as well.

A full health exam.

It was standard, to make sure they were caught up on their shots to prevent them from catching diseased from other kingdoms, and seeing if they were healthy in general. It was a requirement, and done once a year, with the exam results being sent to Ozpin, who would then decide if you would be allowed to take missions during the rest of the year or not. Teams were schedules dates for this, and it would seem that they were expected to take their test.

Today.

Blake was going to have it the worst, because she was currently sitting with Naruto... the tests changed by gender, which meant that she needed to take both series of tests. She would be taking tests with Naruto first, and then she would be sent with the girls to have her tests taken for the female parts of the testing. Naruto was completely at ease next to her, both of them wearing white shirts and white boxers provided for them for the duration of the testing.

Blake gulped when she looked at the list of tests being preformed.

Blood Pressure, Heart Rate, Respiration Status, Temperature, Heart Exam, Lung Exam, Head and Neck Exam, Abdominal Exam, Neurological Exam, Dermatological Exam, Extremities Exam, [Male] Testicular Exam, Hernia Exam, Penis Exam, Prostate Exam, [Female] Breast Exam, Pelvic Exam, and finally getting up to date on shots.

She didn't want somebodies figures in her ass.

"Calm down, this is just a check up. Nothing to be worried about." Naruto told Blake with a calm expression. He had done this easily over a 100 times in his life. To him, this was literally nothing out of the ordinary, and he had been an adult who had to get some of these things done, so he was rather relaxed about it.

"Why today though... I wanted to go check out that new bookstore." Blake complained about the testing dates, while Naruto gave her a blank look. Blake gazed at Naruto's scar covered chest for a moment, there was a deep v in the top they were wearing, before she looked away from him.

Tests amongst like gender teammates were done in the same room... which was awkward for Blake.

"I wonder what Yang is doing right now?" Naruto wondered out loud. Yang had been skipping out on her check ups for YEARS now, so no doubt she must be freaking out by now. The door opened up, and the doctor came into the room. Naruto raised an eyebrow, the doctor was a young woman, maybe in her late twenties, with black hair and moon pale skin. She had blue eyes, and stood a little taller than Blake did. She had on a white lab coat with a white set of scrubs underneath them. She had a clipboard in her hands, and on top of her head were a set of deer antlers. She was a deer Faunus, which was funny considering how deers were used in the medical practice.

"Hello, my name is Sherry Doe, and I will be your teams doctor for your remaining time at Beacon Academy. You will see me every 6 months." Sherry said in a mechanical manner, showing that she was a rather... dull person, or she was just not very good at showing her emotions. She looked them over a few times each, before she raised an eyebrow when she saw Blake, before she looked at the charge. "Ah, Blake Belladonna, a cat Faunus with a rare condition." Sherry said after a moment with her tone still dull.

She was even mechanical as she moved over and wrapped a band around their arms, she sat down her board and started to pump air into the bands. The bands grew tighter and tighter the larger they got, before she recorded their blood pressures. She took off her stethoscope as the pressure on their arms released, and she placed it on Naruto's chest first and listenened to his heart. It would seem she was a no nonsense person who didn't talk much or joke around, even as she switched between Naruto and place and took her heart rate after him. She was all business, she wasn't there to make friends with them, she was their to give them a check up.

She placed her hands on their chests, before she pressed down onto them.

"Is there anything wrong?" Naruto asked as he glanced at Blake's exposed breast, though it was only underboob that was visible.

"Do either of you have a history of drinking or smoking? Are you sexually active?" Sherry asked as she took her hands on their chests and reported her findings.

"I don't really drink or smoke, and I haven't had sex." Naruto told her. This was a usual series of questions, and smoking dust for battle had no ill effects to the body other than increasing lung capacity. Sex in a previous life didn't count for this life.

"I drink a little, but don't smoke... and I am... a little sexually active." Blake admitted with red cheeks. She had fucked Yang in the ass, so yes she was sexually active, despite them being drunk she had done that.

"I see, open wide and say aaaah." Sherry told them as she wrote down their answers, not caring personally what they did with their lives.

"Aaaaaaaah." Naruto and Blake said as the doctor examined their mouths, she looked carefully at them, before she recorded the results of her findings. She found nothing wrong with them, other than the fact that Blake's tongue was a slightly off color, showing that she needed to change her diet a little. She would sent the results in though, and after that it was up to the school counsiler to speak with Blake about her diet.

Blake wasn't getting enough, or any, veggies in her diet. That was the only thing wrong, her breath reeked of fish and meat smells.

"Mister Rose, strip naked and lay down on the table. I am going to take your pulses." Sherry told Naruto with a neutral tone. She saw these sorts of things all the time. She didn't care a girl was in the room, it was regulation for similar genders on a team to take these exams together. It was decided by the 3rd master of Beacon that students did these together to strengthen their bonds of trust, and thus make them closer as a group. She doubted that would be the case when it came to futanari's like Blake, but the headmaster might not have had knowledge of such beings at the time he made that rule.

"Sure." Naruto said with a shrug. Blake looked away from him for a moment when he stripped down the rest of the way, and laid down on the table. She had a deeper blush on her face, she really was sexually attracted to his body. She was still dating Yang, but damn did she find her brother as one of the hottest pieces of ass she had ever laid eyes on.

"Hmmm." Sherry hummed when she placed her hands at his wrist and his the inner parts of his elbow. She gently squeezed, while Naruto let his arm go into a relaxed state for her. Blake was taking some really deep, calming breaths to reduce her own blood flow.

Why was Naruto so okay with this!?

Naruto could read it on her face, and he smirked a little. With a twin like Ruby, who insisted on bathing together to deepen their sibling bond, he felt no shame in being nude in front of women. Sherry pinched at his wrist for a moment, before she let go and moved both of her hands to a few inches above his crotch, close to the abdominal aorta. The doctor noted how toned Naruto's body was, and she was able to feel slight differences between where he was scarred, and where his flesh was smoother. She changed positions and placed her hand at his hip, and at his thigh, with her fingertips firmly pressing against his groan. She was checking the common femoral artery. Next she checked his popliteal artery, by gripping at his thigh and behind the knee, and after that she checked his posterior tibial artery right on his foot, and he shivered as a wave of something went through his entire body... finally she finished with his dorsalis pedic artery, and he felt that same shock as before.

She took his hand, before she looked at his fingernails, and she pressed her hand down on his chest again.

"So how am I doing?" Naruto asked her after a moment when she allowed him to sit up.

"You have some nerve damage in your feet, nothing that bad... but certain spots on your feet will speed up your blood flow." Sherry commented neutrally, and she tapped Naruto right bellow the knee before he was expecting it, and his leg kicked lightly and right away. "Your reflexes though are top notch, good for you. Miss Belladonna, strip naked." Sherry ordered as Naruto started to get dressed, and Blake blushed.

"Can you... give me a moment?" Blake asked as she looked away from Naruto, or more exactly, looked away from his toned butt.

"No, strip. I have 3 dozen more appointments today, and 2 surgeries scheduled. I don't have time for your insecuries. Strip now." Sherry stated clearly, this time with a bit of anger in her tone. She expected everyone to follow her intructions, the second that she gave them out.

"Blake, just get it over with." Naruto said after a moment.

These exams were required yearly in all military personal in most cases, anyone who was placed on active duty in the military, or was going to be placed on it, had to take these exams. The same with major sports players, exams like these were common place. It was to be expected that people who were working to save the world from Grimm were also expected to take these exams. It was foolish to imagine not taking them, not when their health directly affected their ability to save lives.

He had been the leader of an entire country before, he had mandated and been forced to read THOUSANDS of health reports, and had to decide who was fit for duty and who needed to be forced into vacation until they got their health checked.

"Bu-" Blake started, and Sherry slammed her hand down.

"Now, strip." Sherry said, and Blake glared at her for a moment, before she took of her shirt and her boxers, before she laid down on the table after Naruto. She blushed and closed her eyes when she saw that Naruto was raising an eyebrow at her.

She felt a little like a freak at the moment.

Sherry was certainly surprised, and she actually had a bit of a blush on her face when she saw the... very large member sticking up.

She still did her job though, she checked the Brachial Artery, the Radial Artery, the Abdominal Aorta, the Femoral Artery, the Popliteal Artery, the Posterior Tibial Artery, and the Dorsalis Pedis Artery.

Blake giggled when she had her dorsalis pedis artery touched gently.

She had her fingernails examined for a moment, and Sherry looked at her for a moment.

"Miss Belladonna, I would suggest introducing more calcium and fruits into your diet. Also, when you grow hard, do you have any problems? Do you get light headed, dizzy, or have trouble standing?" Sherry asked the girl some rather serious questions at the end. Blake was a big girl downstairs, and because of that she had a need for more blood to go down their to make her hard. Blake was a grower, so she went from a small state to a large state, meaning she needed a more intense flow of blood.

"Huh... what? No, nothing like that." Blake said with a raised eyebrow, and Sherry nodded and gave Blake a very slight thumbs up.

"Other than the changes in your diet you need, you are good to go. Both of you are very toned, and are the pictures of perfect health so far. Your breathing, heart rate, pulses, throats, and livers are in perfect health as well." Sherry commented as she went over what she had gotten so far. She was pretty relaxed now, after gotten some of the more annoying parts out of the way. She tapped Blake on the knee, and slightly slower than Naruto... not even a full second slower, her leg kicked. "Your relfexes are in the upper ranges as well." Sherry noted with a nod of hr head.

"So are we done?" Naruto asked, forgetting about the rest of the test.

"No, while you are caught up on your shots. Blake here is not, and there are more exams left to run. You still have to get your FVRCP shots." Sherry said as she got a small box off of the counter.

Cats, both regular cats and cat faunus, needed to get five certain shots. They needed a rhinotracheitis (herpes) shot, a calici shot, a panleukopenia (feline distemper), feline leukemia, and rabies shot series.

"Sh-shots!?" Blake asked with wide eyes as she looked at the doctor assigned to them. Naruto nearly busted a gut when Blake paled, and she went completely soft.

Blake had a fear of injections, just like him... only worse.

"Bend over and expose your rear to me, these shots go in your butt." Sherry said as she looked at Blake, who very reluctantly bent over for the doctor. She grabbed the hand Naruto offered to her, and she nearly yelped when the first shot, a very large one, was injected right into her right cheek. She yelped again when another one was added, and she winced when the third one, the smallest, was injected. The next one went went in, and she winced again, while Sherry stopped and raised her eyebrow when she saw that Blake lacked a tail.

She had mildly noticed it before, but there was a very faint spot at the tail of her tailbone that was paler than the rest.

"Is something wrong with Blake?" Naruto asked in concern, and Sherry pretty much stabbed Blake with the last needle when she slipped. Blake yelped loudly at the stabbing, while Sherry cleared her throat.

"Miss Belladonna, did you at some point have a tail?" Sherry asked Blake, who looked at Naruto for a moment... and nodded.

"It was removed." Blake said with a frown on her face. The tail was a needed bodypart, and it could be removed without being fatal. Sometimes cat faunus were born with tails, and sometimes those tails were removed. She had her tail removed when she was 4 years old, she could barely remember it. Her parents had done it for her, it was a very common thing, more of a cultural difference between faunus breeds. Some faunus kept their tails, and some did not keep them. She did not keep it.

"Well, while I have you in this position. Relax yourself." Sherry said as she slipped on a glove, and stuck her finger into a tub of lube.

"Relax myself for what?" Blake asked after a moment, before she clenched her hands and feet when Sherry simply slipped her finger right into Blake's asshole in one go. The woman had the gentleness of a rusty spoon, and Blake's fingernails drew blood with how tightly she was gripping Naruto's hand.

'Surprise butt stuff.' Naruto thought for a moment, while Sherry took her finger out and nodded to Naruto in a show that she was done. She took off her glove and threw it away, before she put on a new glove and looked at Naruto. Naruto rolled his eyes, before he slipped his boxers down a little and exposed his rear end.

He had, had many prostate examinations in his lifetime, though he always had either Tsunade of Shizune doing his examinations.

Well before they died and he had to get a new doctor to do it.

"How are you so cool about... this... damn you." Blake said when she saw how little Naruto reacted to having a finger in his butt feeling around. She remembered that Naruto had a whole different life, so he might have experience doing this. He did twitch when she touched his prostate, but nothing major. He wasn't that into butt stuff, like every man the prostate was a pleasure spot, but he simply had no desire to play with his anus like some other men. Sherry finished with his exam, before she threw away that glove and wrote down her findings.

"I am serious Miss Belladonna, seriously, change your diet. Your prostate is very healthy, but it is stressed and tense. Either eat different, or masturbate at least 3 times a day to relieve the stress." Sherry commented to Blake, who looked shocked at that.

"I live with my team, I can't just-" Blake started, before Sherry wrote down something on paper and handed it to Naruto.

"Here, Blake Belladonna is hereby ordered to masturbate 3 times daily when not on missions. It will relax her, improve her mood, help with her health overall, and she should be getting better sleep." Sherry stated as she glanced over at the slight bags underneath Blake's eyes. Signs she wasn't getting enough sleep, masturbation helped with both bettering mood and helped a person fall into a deeper, more restful sleep.

Naruto's face was both smug, and his cheeks bulging from repressed laughter at the same time.

"Okey dokey then." Naruto said with barley repressed laughter.

"Oh, and while your prostate is healthy as well, it seems like you have a small amount of stress as well. I suggest you masturbate a few times a week, living with 4 girls must be hard on you." Sherry commented after a moment, and Naruto accepted it at face value.

"Sure thing doc." Naruto answered her back.

'You are WAY to laid back of a person, where is the tension... and I really do need to lighten up.' Blake realized when she thought about her thoughts.

"Good, now show me your dick again. I need to do your Penis Exams." She said as she put on new gloves. Naruto laughed nervously for a moment, and Blake looked a little nervous at Naruto's laugh.

This was the part of the exam that always made even him feel a little uncomfortable.

Both Blake and Naruto were instructed to sit side by side, right next to each other. Blake finally was able to get her shirt back on, and they both shivered when she placed her fingers against the sides of their members. She ran her finger along the underside of it, before she felt around for any lumps or unnatural things. She placed her fingers firmly against Blake's groan area, because her testes were internal in nature they were tested different, while she did the same to Naruto's sack.

"Turn your heads and cough." Sherry stated to him, and Naruto did so, while Blake awkwardly did the same.

They both had girlfriends, while Blake had did stuff to Yang, Naruto wanted to save these things for Pyrrha.

'This is humiliating.' Blake thought for a moment, before Sherry wrote something down.

"Okay, Blake... seriously, change your diet a little. Also, seriously consider masturbation, doctor's orders. Everything about you is healthy, but your balls should have dropped by now. I will suggest some pills, but masturbation will help you more... and Naruto, do you have any allergies?" Sherry asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Just a coconut allergy, why?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, and she nodded.

"It has nothing to do with your genitals, I just wanted to know. You are all good down there... but I have to ask this, do you get light headed when you get erections?" Sherry asked when she looked at Naruto's size. It wasn't as impressive as Blake's, a few inches shy of hers, but he was still damn impressive for his age. For his age, 6.5 inches was freaking amazing, in a few years he would be 8 or 9 inches, without a doubt. Blake was nearly 9.5 inches, but a little less thick.

That was the problem though.

They had big dicks, the amount of blood needed to go to them to get them as hard as they got was enough to affect their ability to think.

"Not really, is this a problem?" Naruto asked, and Sherry looked away for a moment as Blake pulled her shorts up.

"No problem, with this your exam is done. Miss Belladonna, please head over towards the female section now. I will be there in a moment. Mister Rose, have a nice day." Sherry said when the male exams ended, and Naruto sighed in relief and started to leave the room.

'Damn... I still have more exams.' Blake thought in annoyance.

"Oh, and Miss Belladonna and Mister Rose... when you two have sex, please be mindful of your partners. You two are well endowed, and could easily hurt your partners in the future. Since you are sexually active, you can pick up some free condoms at the front desk. Ask for Large and Extra-Large condoms." Sherry said after a moment, and Naruto frowned for a moment.

Not about the size thing... he hadn't considered that he could hurt Pyrrha if they ever did it.

This wasn't the Elemental Nations, where people's body were flexible in various ways. Naruto himself had been able to swallow a crow the size of a human chest, and a toad the size of a human child. The limits of a ninja body were different, they could do things impossible for normal humans.

He didn't want to hurt Pyrrha if they did it.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**I am serious, these tests are actually pretty important for people that regularly go to other countries or have jobs that involve them needing to be in great health. As hunters, people depend on them being healthy and able to fight. Also, the health checks add a bit of realism to the story.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	79. Chapter 79 Health Exams (Female)

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

_To: Yang_  
_Blake has to masturbate, with her dick, at least 3 times a day. It will help her sleep, and relax her, as well as improve her health. She also has to add fruits and veggies to her diet._  
_From: Naruto_

That was the message that Yang read to herself while waiting for the doctor to show up with Pyrrha and Ruby next to her, all of them sitting pretty much butt naked with hospital gowns on. They could feel the breeze against their privates, and Pyrrha was the only one that was nervous about the exams. She was pretty nervous about if she was ready to do stuff sexually or not, since that was one of the tests. The last time she had been tested, when she was 15, she had been told that her netherregions were woefully underdeveloped for her age at the time. She was extremely nervous that there was something wrong with her down there, she didn't check, and she couldn't really do anything to herself.

She could never fit more than one finger, at the most.

'Heheheheheheh.' Yang laughed in her own mind when she read her text. If she understood the hidden meaning behind it, then Naruto was telling her to make sure that Blake jacked off, or if she couldn't get Blake to do that, then suck her off. It didn't matter how Blake got off, just that she was spewing 3 times a day.

Ruby was just pouting that she couldn't wear her cloak at the moment, she always wore it. SHe felt weird without it.

Ruby looked at the text, before she blushed a little. The fruits and veggies things was to be expected, Blake did not really seem to eat anything but fibers and tuna or other meats. She wasn't the person with the most variety in her diet.

"Hello ladies, I am Sherry Doe, and I will be your doctor. Now sit down, shut up, and get naked." Sherry said as she barged into the room with Blake right behind her. Blake had already taken the first part of the exam, so she wouldn't have to do that part again, but she would still have to get her 'pussy' and breasts looked at... she even made a shitty pussy pun inside her own mind. She would hjave to take a pelvic exam like the others.

"I'm Ruby Rose!" Ruby introduced herself, and Sherry nodded.

"I figured, you and the big dicked boy look a lot alike. The same with you... Miss Xiao Long." Sherry guessed after a moment. She didn't care, or she might not have noticed, the glare sent her way by Pyrrha for the big dick comment. Yang had already abandoned gown, and was sitting on the table in front of Sherry with a grin on her face. Sherry twitched when she looked at Yang's breasts for a moment. 'How the fuck did she get them that big? Shit, they are in constant motion.' Sherry thought when she looked at the slow, and constant, jiggle of Yang's breasts with each and every breath and heartbeat.

When Ruby had stripped down and joined Yang, Sherry twitched again.

Breasts were a family trait it would seem, since Ruby was well endowed for her age, being a solid C in the eyes of the doctor. Yang was a DD, Ruby was a C, while Pyrrha was a D, and Blake was a B. It was obvious to see who had the best breast genetics of the group, and as she placed the stethoscope onto each of their breasts one after another, she twitched and grew more pissed off with each passing second she had to watch the larger than her breasts jiggle. Only Blake had a pair that matched hers, anyone could see that despite being young Ruby was well endowed... she just didn't seem to wear clothes that showed off her curves very often if what her data image showed was correct.

She pressed her hand against each of their sternums, before she got out the blood pressure readers and strapped them onto each girl, one after another.

'She seems pissed.' Pyrrha thought when she saw how angrily the woman was pumping air into the device around her arm. Yang was laughing to herself, but she didn't laugh when the doctor grabbed her face and squeezed in a way that forced her to open her mouth.

"Aaaaah!?" Yang tried to say, and her face was let go of the second that Sherry managed to cool herself down. She tapped Yang's knee, and she got the girl's reaction time and how hard she reacted to it. Sherry winced in jealousy when she grabbed Yang's breast and started to squeeze, feel around, and move her hand over the large breast, before she ended it underneath Yang's armpits and sighed.

Breast envy was no laughing matter.

"Get on your back and spread your legs, I want to see your parts." Sherry said in her dull tone again. Yang didn't hesitate to do what she was told, and why would she hesitate? She did of course get nervous when Sherry pulled out a small device made of metal, and even more nervous when she stated to move that device right towards her lady bits.

"Woah, what are you doing?" Ruby asked when Yang shivered when the cold, metal device, went right into her snatch. Her lady bits were stretched out to the maximum they could go, vaginas were made to strecth when it came to their width, otherwise a penis would never fit inside of them, and a baby would never come out, unless the dick was super tiny, or the baby was even tinier.

"Cooooold!" Yang called out dramatically, but she was right... Sherry had been keeping the device in cold water just for this moment.

"Good depth, average width... and it do you feel any pain when I expand?" Sherry asked Yang, who shook her head.

"Not really, just feels weird." Yang managed to say, with Sherry nodding.

"Are you sexually active? Does you vagina naturally widen so, are you aroused right now, or do you have a lot of sex?" Sherry asked Yang, who laughed nervously. Sherry reached in with her finger, before she pressed the tip against the entrance to Yang's womb, and she was surprised when her finger just sort of... easily entered the womb, little resistance was offered. She used a small swab to collect her sample, but she was worried about how Yang didn't seem that bothered... actually, her vagina was getting wetter at her womb being penetrated.

"Part natural I guess, and partly because I use a big dildo a lot." Yang admitted while looking away from the others.

"Are you in any pain right now, any at all? My finger is in your womb, and you aren't in pain." Sherry flat out told her, and Yang winced at the question. She had, at first, experience a LOT of pain when she first penetrated her womb with her King Dong. It hurt, but she had thought it was natural and would go away if she kept doing it. So she kept playing with her womb, and it led to her being able to take her dildo in her womb.

"It is a mix between pain and pleasure... my Semblence turns physical damage I take into energy, that I can use for attacks or for making flames. I am just really used to the pain, so I mostly notice the pleasure." Yang said, and she winced when she noticed the look that the doctor sent her.

"You are lucky, it seems you are one of the women that aren't nearly as bothered by that kind of penetration... but be careful." Sherry told her after a moment. Something the size of a finger was okay, but she didn't know if Yang was okay with anything larger than that. While Yang was laying down, Sherry started to place her hands all over her body, taking in the same pulse points she had done to Blake and Naruto not too long ago. She felt around for a moment, before she stopped at Yang's neck and nodded to herself. "Other than the fact you might want to take a few days off womb penetration to let it tighten back up, seriously that isn't good for you, how are your periods?" Sherry asked with a dull tone once more.

"Meh, kind of easy to handle. I kind of miss a few of them." Yang admitted, and Sherry wrote something on a slip of paper.

"This is a note, you are to take it and on your third day of menstration, I want you to use this and test your fertility. You might be infertile. By abusing your womb, you have been weakening the lining in it, and eggs can't attack properly... No masturbation, no vaginal sex, and no touching yourself or getting aroused in any way for at least 2 weeks." Sherry said, and Yang looked honestly worried when Sherry told her she might be infertile.

"Ok-okay." Yang stuttered out and she just sort of sat there with a shocked look on her face, and Sherry moved in front of Ruby.

"Say aaaah." She told the younger girl calmly.

"Aaaaaaah!" Ruby called out, and Sherry took a good look into her mouth. She raised an eyebrow at Ruby for a moment, before she took a look at her fingernails. She did the breast check on Ruby, and found nothing wrong with her their either.

"Eat less sugar, get more protein and drink less milk. Oh, and brush your teeth better, there are cookie crumbs in them at the back. You're lucky you don't have a cavaty, and I noticed some tension in your breasts. You bra might be a small too small, so go up a size. Buying a bra in the wrong size can increase your chances of breast cancer." Sherry stated clearly, and Ruby pouted at her for a moment. Sherry was already feeling her pulse points, while Ruby layed naked on her back for the woman to examine.

"Hey Blake... how... big is Naruto?" Pyrrha whispered to Blake with a blush on her face.

"About 6 and a half inches, and he is pretty thick... good shape too. You are lucky." Blake whispered back at Pyrrha, having seen Naruto's dick up close and personal just minutes ago.

Pyrrha suddenly looked happy with the answer.

If Yang was about 5 inches deep, then that meant with her height she MUST be really well suited to Naruto. If she was taller, then her vagina must be deeper right?

"Your blood pressure is a bit high, and while your legs and arms are really healthy... you should balance your diet. It would really be good for you. Now spread your legs and show me your crotch." Sherry told Ruby, who nodded with a blush on her face as she layed back and spread them wide.

...

'Family genetics, they had to be that. She has the same width as Yang, and about the same depth... but a slightly different shape.' Sherry said as she stuck the water cleaned device into the girl's business, and she could see in the struggle, that despite not having her maiden barrier, that Ruby was a virgin. She didn't seem to masturbate, despite her age, and the resistance showed that she was unused by even a dildo.

She didn't even need to ask if Ruby was sexually active, the slightly pained groan of the girl was proof enough.

She took her sample from Ruby's cervix, before she took the device out of Ruby and nodded to the girl.

"So... I'm good down there?" Ruby asked with a small worried look on her face.

"Just fine, though I would try and experiment with yourself a little bit. You are extremely well developed for your age, about the same size as your sister... but your cervix is much tighter." Sherry commented, unknowingly making a light dig against Yang.

It wasn't her fault that she had fucked up her body experimenting in areas she shouldn't have, thinking she was suppose to do it that way.

"Woah, that is good." Ruby said with a smile.

"Yes, you are also a lot pinker than your sister. You are a Perfect Pink Pussy as some would call it. You are lucky, the internal curve is perfect as well. You were born to a good mother. You and your brother were both born with perfect privates." Sherry commented with a bit of jealousy in her tone. She would kill to have such a nice, pink, and tight snatch like the one that Ruby had. Everything about it was exactly what a normal guy would love to stick their dick inside of.

"Naruto too?" Ruby questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"He has the perfect size, shape, and thickness. He can hit the G-spot from any position, get into any sex position, and with his thickness any girl would be nice and stretched out. I have to say, other than your unhealthy diet, you are good to go for missions. Change your diet though, cookies is not a food group." Sherry told the girl flat out that her fod of choice, basically the only thing she really tried to eat, wasn't going to end up well for her if she kept doing it.

"Is my womb really that bad?" Yang asked with a worried expression.

"The damage is there, but the skin in the womb replaces itself after each period. You should have a fully functioning womb again in a year or so... 6 months at the least. You can have sex after two weeks, but NO womb penetration." Sherry went back to Yang, who winced underneath her gaze.

"Aaaaaah." Pyrrha said when Sherry got to her, and Sherry seemed to enjoy the submissive way that Pyrrha got on track with her check up. She ran her rans along Pyrrha's breasts, finding nothing wrong with them, before she felt the various pulse along her body. As she worked, Pyrrha started to get more and more nervous about what would be coming to her in a few moments, minutes, seconds... she didn't even know, time seemed so slow to her considering how nervous she was. She had her fingernails checked, and nothing seemed to be wrong with her, though Sherry stopped for a second when she saw the small scar that Pyrrha had gained during one of her fights with Naruto.

They both had a scar they got from each other, Naruto had a long one on his back. The scars were accidental, but they were there. Hers was just hard to see.

"Your diet is perfect, your body is in perfect health. All of your pulses are perfect. You take extremely good care of your health. You are well rested, and you don't have any flaws so far. Spread your legs and lay back for me." Sherry told her with an impressed tone, showing that unlike everyone else who had some sort of flaw in their body, she didn't have one so far.

Sherry winced when she looked at Pyrrha's vagina though.

It was small, the width was very small, only about a third of the width of the average one. She was extremely pink, like Ruby, and she had nothing sticking out of place. She was extremely unused, which was good in some cases... but it was the width that made Sherry wince. Even more so when Pyrrha moaned in an unpleasant way when she stuck the device in her, and when Pyrrha was stretched out the girl was wincing the entire way.

...

Sherry winced again, Pyrrha wasn't just very tight... she was also very short. She only had about 3 inches of depth, when the normal depth was between 5 and 6.5 inches in depth. She had a third of the normal width, and about half of the normal depth.

"Am I well developed?" Pyrrha asked with a worred tone.

"You developed just fine, everything works just fine as well... are you planning on being sexually active?" Sherry asked her with some sympathy.

"Yes... is that bad?" Pyrrha asked with a more worried tone.

"Not bad... well, you are going to hurt a lot. Miss Nikos, your maidenhood... is small. You are at the lower end of the spectrum. If you want to be active, you need to prepare for a LOT of pain during your first time. Penetration WILL hurt you, a lot. You need to made sure you are as wet as possible, and completely and utterly aroused before even attempting sex. I hope for your sake your boyfriend has a small penis." Sherry said with a concerned tone, she was still a doctor after all.

"Wh-why?" Pyrrha asked with her eyes growing sadder. Even those around her were looking at her sadly.

"It would just be easier. You would need to have sex like a dozen times before your body was used to penetration, and when you DO get penetrated... do NOT move for a few minutes. You could actually hurt yourself... but your womb is well developed." Sherry said as she took the sample from Pyrrha's womb.

Everyone would work just fine, there was no problem there... she was just... smaller than average.

A good deal smaller than average.

"But... but I'm so big. I'm 6 feet tall... and... and I'm strong." Pyrrha said with panic in her tone.

"Girl, how tall or strong you are has NOTHING to do with how you develop sexually. It all comes down to genetics and experience. Look at Miss Belladonna here, or Miss Rose. Miss Belladdona has one of the biggests dicks I have ever seen in my life, but she is barely taller than Mister Rose... and Miss Rose is super tiny, but she has about the same measurements as her sister down there... things like this come down to genetics... based on the shape of your foot... you were born from a gene pool where women are smaller, and the men are smaller... I'm sorry, but you can't train genetics." Sherry said with her eyes growing annoyed with Pyrrha refusing the facts.

"Naruto won't care Pyrrha, I'm sure he will love you anyway." Ruby tried to confort the girl, and Sherry paused for a moment.

"... You might want to buy yourself a dildo, about 6 inches long, and about an inch or 2 in circumference. If he is your boyfriend, prepare yourself... now Miss Belladonna, your your back." Sherry told the girl, who nodded and got on her back, and raised the boxers she wore just enough so that Ruby and Pyrrha were unable to see anything... but Sherry would still have access to her bits.

'This is so humiliating.' Blake thought with a truly humiliated blush.

"Nothing is wrong with you, you are a bit loose for a vaginal virgin and you might want to buy lube because you seem to take a bit more to get wet... but nothing wrong." Sherry noted as she went over and felt up Blake's breasts, checking for any sorts of lumps. It would seem that only Pyrrha had any real problems, Yang's problems would be fixed with time, but her problems were genetic.

'At least I can still have sex with him.' Pyrrha thought to herself, she would just tackle this like any other problem.

Train and train until she couldn't train anymore.

_To: Ruby_  
_I got to Beacon, and lunch is being served. I'll save everyone something, don't worry. I'll see you guys when you gete here._  
_From: Naruto_

'How sweet of him.' Ruby thought with a wide smile on her face.

"Nothing wrong here either. Your clothes are all where you left them, so feel free to leave... now. Remember Miss Belladonna, get your Extra-Large on the way out." Sherry reminded her, since condoms were important at an age where you couldn't support a child.

Blake certainly blushed.

_To: Blake_  
_Naruto already told me you have to masturbate, wanna have some fun? We can't do front stuff, but I have a pair of tits, an ass, and a mouth all with your name on them. #buttstuff, #titjob, #blowjob, #mybodyisready_  
_From: Yang_

Blake blushed when she read the message sent to her from Yang, who was winking at her with a teasing smile.

She twitched.

She would not hear the end of this.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**With that, the Health Checks are over, and this story has over 200,000 words.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	80. Chapter 80 You can WHAT?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**For those that don't know, it is an old time thing in Japan to cut off the tails of cats. Blake having her 'tail' cut off was my way of referencing that.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Weiss had big plans for the dance, everyone could give her that. Even though it was only the third day that she had been planning it, she was already putting all of her friends to world based on their talents. It was rather funny, seeing the second tiniest person, right before Nora, giving out orders to people a lot bigger than she was. She had gotten her friends, minus Jaune, to work on areas that they were talented in.

Yang was basically just using brute force, and carrying entire sound systems. She moved with relative ease, and she would set the heavy systems down in front of Naruto. He would form aura arms, before he lifted the speakers up to the ceiling and had more aura arms attach them there. The two of them worked together rather well during these sorts of things, and Naruto was just standing in place and concentrating on not dropping of breaking the speakers.

Blake was cutting out the edges and designs of table clothes, having a fine eye for detail.

Nora was with Ren, who was making sure she didn't destroy anything. The two of them were painting designs on plastic cups, so that the drinks could be served in colorful containers. The two of them were working well together, it wasn't that much of a problem for them actually.

Ruby was building small, very small, Dust Sparklers to add some flair to the ending events of the dance. She was good with building things, and a sparkler was just a small cannon that wasn't made to hurt people. She had on her working googles, and was licking her lips gently as she went to work.

Pyrrha was actually putting work into building booking a band, or a dj for the dance. As such, she was more by herself in her working. Even Gaara was using Dust to create a disco ball of many colors.

They would have to finish up what they were doing before lunch, when the other students started to arrive.

"Hey Yang, need a hand?" Jaune asked the strong girl, who stopped walking and glanced towards him.

"Sorry Jaune, but this job needs a bit more muscle." Yang told him, and she continued to walk towards Naruto, and Jaune felt the ground shake a little when she set the speaker down. It was bigger than her body in height, and maybe weighed a literal ton. There was no way he would be able to lift it up.

Jaune grabbed a hammer and nails and went towards Naruto, with Yang passing him to get another speaker.

"Hey Naruto, mind if I help out? You can lift me up and I can do that, should be easier on you." Jaune offered, and Naruto took a glance at him as an aura arm formed out of his back and gently grasped at the speaker. He looked over Jaune's body for a second, before he shook his head.

"Sorry Jaune, but I can't just lift you up. You need to be able to balance and use the tools at the same time. Quicker if I just do this." Naruto commented as two more hand took the tools from Jaune, and Naruto got back to work. Jaune's face fell a little, but he could understand why Naruto didn't accept his help. Naruto would work better using just his Semblence, without having to worry about not crushing or dropping Jaune as well.

So Jaune walked off to try and help somebody else.

He walked behind Ruby, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Ruby was startled by the unexpected contact, and as she jerked her hand flipped a switch on the small tube she was working on. The device flew up into the air, and she started to try and grab for it desperately... and then the dust inside of the cannon went off, exploding right into her face and covering her in a layer of ash. Her hair was sticking straight backwards, and her pale moon skin was dyed an ashen black color.

She coughed out some smoke even.

"Uh... sorry, can I help out?" Jaune asked her, and Ruby took her googles off, showing a hilarious face that had her eyes as a complete contrast from the rest of her face.

"I've got this, me and explosives are good together... why don't you help Nora?" Ruby offered as she put her googles back on and turned to get back to what she was doing.

"Oh... okay then... I guess that sounds cool." Jaune said as his face fell a little more. The more he tried to help people, the less he felt that they needed his help... and he was starting to feel that there was a reason Weiss didn't ask him to do anything. Everyone else already had it covered.

"Ahahaha! It is PIIIINK!" Nora shouted out by the time he stopped besides her and Ren, with Ren waiting cups a dark red color. Ren nodded at Jaune, but didn't say much.

He was not a man of many words.

"Hey Nora, any cups for me to paint?" Jaune asked in a forced tone to suggest he wasn't bothered by anything.

"Uh... two is enough for this. Me and Ren are together... but not together, together. Three is kind of a crowd... OH! I bet Blake needs help!" Nora suggested to him, and his face visibly fell. Ren noticed this, before finished painting the cup he was on and turned to Jaune.

"If it isn't too much, why don't you make a soda run?" Ren questioned Jaune, who looked up for a moment with a smile on his face.

"What kinds drinks do you guys want?" Jaune asked with a truly more excited look on his face, more than happy to help in any way possible.

"Ooooooh, grape. I gotsta have grape." Nora said to him, and Jaune made sure to remember it.

"Surprise me." Ren stated without much of a care. He was only suggesting it because Jaune looked like he needed somebody to give him something to do, and he wanted to make the boy happy.

"Got it!" Jaune enthusiastically said, and he walked towards the others in the room, intent on asking them what they wanted as well. He first stopped by Blake, and she gave him a look.

"I don't need any help." Blake rejected him, having seen what he had been trying to do with the others in offering help. She didn't need, or want, help. She could handle the work alone, how she prefered to work.

"Okay, but you want anything to drink?" Jaune asked her with an awkward smile, considering how he did plan to offer her help at some point.

"I'll drink anything but sour." Blake calmly told him as she examined her work. She didn't didn't care what she was given to drink. Jaune nodded and started his way towards Yang, who placed down a larger stereo in front of Naruto.

"Okay, how many more of these ones?" Naruto asked her, and she looked thoughtful.

"Maybe 3 more? I was thinking you could put them at the corners of the ceiling. Think you can manage that?" Yang asked him, and he nodded, before noticing Jaune.

"Need something?" Naruto wondered to the older boy.

"Naw, well kind of... I was making a drink run. You need anything?" Jaune asked with a smile.

"Something fruity, cherry or strawberry would be nice." Yang said with a really happy look. She could use a drink right about now. She had a bit of sweat on her, she had to walk all the way to the storage building, before coming back carrying a heavy piece of equipment.

"I could do with something fruity." Naruto admitted as well, having a bit of a sweet tooth at the moment.

"Hey Ruby!" Yang called out, and Ruby jumped, and an explosion shot out of what she was working on and covered in her more ash than before. She was practically crying at this point, she hadn't even finished one yet.

"What!?" Ruby yelled in annoyance.

"Jaune is getting drinks for everyone, what do you want?" Yang asked loudly, and Ruby twitched.

"Strawberry flavored all the way, now let me work... and stop making me explode myself!" Ruby shouted in annoyance. This was the second time she had blown herself up, and this time it wasn't her fault... well it wasn't her fault either times. Jaune tried to remember, well it was easy for him since Nora wanted grape, Ren was fine with anything, Blake didn't like anything sour, the trio of siblings wanted fruity with a preference to strawberry.

So he started to walk over to Pyrrha, who was on her scroll talking to somebody.

"Hey Pyrrha, I am getting sodas, do you want a grape soda or something?" Jaune asked her, and Pyrrha blinked for a moment.

"No, that wasn't... I know that grape soda is a stereo-... It wasn't me who... okay." Pyrrha said with a sigh as she was hung up on. She gave Jaune a look, but she wasn't angry with him. "Speak lower next time okay? I was talking to a DJ, and he thought I was asking if he wanted grape soda... and he is black. He took offense, and now I have to find a new DJ... I would like an orange soda." Pyrrha said as she started to go through a book of numbers to try and book another DJ or singing group.

"Heh... whoops, sorry." Jaune said, and he was truly sorry about what he did. He made his way over towards Gaara, before he saw the boy uncork a large bottle of water and drink from it.

...

Okay, looks like Gaara already had a drink.

"Jaune, while you aren't doing anything, why don't you go outside and practice your sword stances? Your improvements are slow, so you need as much practice as you can get." Weiss said as she walked up to him, and Jaune laughed nervous.

"Actually, I was just going to get everyone drinks. You want anything?" Jaune questioned her, and she thought about it.

"Just a coffee." Weiss told him, having a more refined sense of taste, that befitting of an adult.

"Hey Weiss, do you know anyone that can sing well?" Pyrrha asked the white haired girl, who puffed out her miniscule chest in pride.

"I can sing." Naruto and Weiss said at the same time, before they blinked and looked at each other.

"You can sing?" Weiss and Naruto questioned each other at the same time, wondering when that talent would have made it to the light.

"Naruto is a really good singer." Ruby confirmed, she had heard him sing.

"Yeah, for a guy he can hit really high notes." Yang said, and Weiss gained a glint in her eyes for a moment as Jaune left the area to go get some drinks.

This was... interesting.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

_**Fun Fact: Like Weiss' voice actor, Naruto's voice actor Junko Takeuchi, is a very talented singer, and has even sang many songs using Naruto's voice.**_

_**Junko Takeuchi - Oh! Enka!**_  
_**Junko Takeuchi - Fighting Spirits**_  
_**Junko Takeuchi - Distance**_  
_**Junko Takeuchi - Tsubomi**_  
_**Junko Takeuchi - Kuroi Hitomi**_  
_**Junko Takeuchi - Kuromi Rondo**_  
_**Junko Takeuchi - Life Goes On**_  
_**Junko Takeuchi - Secret Rendezvous**_  
_**Junko Takeuchi - Salamander**_  
_**Junko Takeuchi - The Tailed Beast Counting Song**_

_**If being Hokage or a ninja didn't work out for Naruto, he could have always gone into singing for a career. Seriously, go to Youtube and check these songs out. Naruto has an epic singing voice.**_


	81. Chapter 81 Cool

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"That... that was beautiful." Weiss said with tears in her eyes when she heard Naruto finish singing. She had asked him to sing for their group, and he had no problems doing that for them. He only knew a few songs, so he had sung one for them... and midway through most of them had just... cried. They didn't even understand the language that he was speaking in, well Gaara did, and he had taught Ruby the language... but the upbeat, yet sad tone, of the song had resonated with them all on a primal level.

Gaara had a tear in his eye, that was how touching it was.

Ruby was flat out bawling with how many tears were rushing down her cheeks, and Pyrrha... the girl might as well take Naruto back to the bedroom right at that second.

After hearing his singing voice, she wanted it SO bad.

She didn't know what it was about a great voice, but it just excited a person so much. Influenced their emotions, and made them want things.

"Are you crying Blake?" Yang asked as she looked at the girl, and Blake wiped the tears from her eyes.

"No, I just got something in my eye." Blake denied badly, since basically nobody believed that she was telling the truth.

"Oh my god, you are a strong fighter, you can dance, you can sing, you are good looking with grat personality... what don't you have!?" Nora asked in shock, even she was shocked. She thought that Naruto's more attractive traits were his good looks, awesome personality, and his fighting skills. She was shocked that so far, Naruto was proving himself to be more and more of a catch as time went on.

He could sing and freaking dance.

If being a Huntsman didn't work out, he had a bright future in show business, that was for sure.

Pyrrha would have to kill a lot of fangirls, and fanboys.

'Not to mention he has a big manhood, tons of stamina, and experience.' Pyrrha thought with a smile on her face. She was glad, her boyfirned was the damn literal perfect boyfriend. She was a damn lucky girl to have him, she couldn't believe how much of a bitch she had been for even thinking of breaking up with him. She had watched some of Naruto's memory when she was alone, and Naruto was a DAMN good father and a a fantastic lover if Hinata's moans and screams were anything to go by... and the fact that she and Naruto had more than 1 child, while everyone else stopped at 1.

Hinata had loved the D.

"Seriously, do you play any instruments? Are you the complete package?" Ren asked seriously, dead seriously, and Naruto nodded.

"I can play the leaf whistle, and I am pretty good at the guitar... and the drums... and the bass guitar... and the flute." Naruto admitted to a few instruments. When you were a child, with NOTHING, you picked up a lot of hobbies to pass the time you didn't get to spend with family or friends. That was how he had picked up gardening, and why he loved to talk to plants.

Even Gaara had fallen in love with growing cacti.

"Pyrrha, you are a lucky woman." Weiss admitted to her own jealousy. She would KILL for Naruto to be her boyfriend. He was literally perfect, kind, loving, understanding, caring, he could fight, he could sing, he could dance... name it, and he could most likely do it.

'Hey... he always leaves me in his shadow.' Ruby thought with a more... sedate... saddened smile. This was what she hated, when people started to notice traits about Naruto they didn't notice when he just hung out with her and her alone. Now she was forced to share her twin with everyone, and she could feel that she was spending less and less time with him. Yang placed a hand on her shoulder, and she looked at her blond sister curiously, with Yang nodding at her.

"It's okay, he would never leave you." Yang assured her softly, so that the others couldn't hear her.

"Thanks Yang." Ruby whispered back to her.

"I'm not that great, I mean I'm pretty awesome... but I'm not the best singer or anything." Naruto said with a light blush. He had only ever been praised for his singing voice by his wife and daughter, only they and Killer B had ever heard him actually sing... well, Yamato heard him rap before, but not sing. Boruto had heard his singing, but since his son was such a Tsun-Tsun he never admitted to liking it before.

"Don't sell yourself short, you and I will be singing together at the dance. A duet, one that will show off what two perfect singing voices can birth when combined. It will be the sweetest music." Weiss assured him, and Naruto shook his head at her.

"No way, I'm not doing it. In front of you guys, fine, but not in front of a crowd. I can't sing in front of a crowd, I get really self-conscious about it and stuff... you know." Naruto said with a slight bashful tone to his voice. Like he mentioned, he never sang to anyone other than people he was really close to, or had complete faith in. He didn't sing in front of anyone else.

"He has stage fright when it comes to things like singing and acting." Ruby admitted for Naruto... despite him being an ex-ninja, when placed in front of a large crowd he got nervous when preforming. When he could physically change shape to match others, Transformation Jutsu, he did not have this problem. He could act with the best of them, and pretend to be any person with startling accuracy. He had even fooled Kiba into thinking he was Akamaru, the dog, before with his acting skills.

Doing stuff in a fight was different for him though.

"How bad?" Ren asked, hoping he could help, because Weiss' idea was really appealing to him.

"Not... too bad, I just don't feel right you know. I mean, singing and stuff is something I like to do for people I trust and love... It just feels... weird to do it in a crowd." Naruto admitted that it wasn't as simple as stage fright. The action of singing, he could do, but he felt super weird about it to the point he might confuse himself, or get flustered.

"I'll work with you on it, I seriously suggest we sing together." Weiss insisted, because she had never found a person with a voice to rival her voice before, even more so somebody that could sing on par with her and bring out so many emotions inside of his voice and their hearts. It was a beautiful symphony of melodies that need not be stiffled by a simple thing like being nervous.

She loved music, it was her hobby, and her greatest pride in herself.

Singing though, was at it's best when you had a partner to play off of, and enjoy music with. Somebody that could keep up with your pace, and had a voice that worked well with your voice. Naruto had that voice, he had the talent, and he was somebody she trusted not to mess up his lines once he learned them.

"I'm going to the dance with my sister." Naruto told her, and she clicked her teeth.

"We would be perfect together." Weiss said, refering to their singing. Naruto looked out of the corner of his eye, and he saw Jaune looking into the room with the drinks. He placed them on the ground, before he started to walk out of the room with a sad expression on his face. Naruto placed his hand on Weiss' shoulder, before he smiled at her.

"I'll sing with you, at least a few songs... I will be back in a few minutes. I forgot something in the room." Naruto told her as he started to walk away from his group of friends. Naruto left them behind, before he left the room and turned the corner. He walked and turned another corner, before he saw Jaune sitting down on the ground, back to the wall. He looked honestly sad for some reason, so Naruto sat down next to him and gave him a pat on the back. "You okay Jaune?" Naruto asked with a slightly concerned tone.

"Yeah... no." Jaune corrected himself.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked with a furrowed brow.

"I'm whats wrong, I try and I try... and I can't do anything right. I've been working with Weiss, and my fighting skills are barely improving. I'm not cool, I'm not strong, I can't sing, I can barely play an instrument, I'm not good with girls, and Weiss wants you... all of the girls want you. I wish I was like you, but no matter how much I work I never improve." Jaune complained with his voice growing more upset.

"What's wrong with that? You aren't me Jaune, you are Jaune. You think I started out strong? I was frail as a kid, Ruby could beat me. So I worked harder and harder, Pyrrha is stronger than me, so I trained my ass off to be able to match her. No matter how hard you work, if you don't believe in yourself it is pointless." Naruto told Jaune seriously, and he scoffed.

"Yeah, I can't see you having to try hard at anything... you are just... too good. You can talk to girls so easily, and have you seen how they react? Weiss wants you, Pyrrha is your girlfriend, Blake obviously wants you, and I think even your sisters want you... every girl I have seen wants you." Jaune said with his frown growing, as was his depression.

"I do Jaune, I have to try my hardest all the time. I want to be able to protect everyone, so I try my hardest all the time. I believe in myself though, but you know... I think you are pretty cool. You aren't strong, you aren't cool, and you aren't good with girls... but all the same you do try your hardest. Results to trying don't come right away, just keep at it, and get yourself a goal to work for." Naruto told him as he stood up. He said what he needed to say, so he was going to get something from his room while he had the chance.

"Nobody trusts me though." Jaune said, stopping Naruto from leaving.

"Is this about how nobody was accepting your help? Jaune, you are clumsy. I couldn't let you help me because I didn't want you, or anyone, getting hurt. You aren't strong like Yang, and Ruby is playing with explosives... that is sort of not your area of skill. Blake just doesn't like to work with anyone, and Gaara is the same way... Two people are enough for cup painting. There just wasn't an area you were needed." Naruto told him, and Jaune felt a little better. He didn't look at it that way, he just thought nobody trusted him to help them with anything.

Then again, he did blow up Ruby twice, so she had a reason not to trust him.

*Boom*

"Ah! Yang!" Ruby's voice called out, while Yang's laughter was heard roaring out of the open door, and Naruto made a point to look at Jaune.

"See, the smallest things could make Ruby blow up right now. Kind of needs to work alone. Anything else you wanted to get off your chest?" Naruto asked Jaune while he was still with him.

"How did you get Weiss to fall for you?" Jaune asked with a smaller voice. The girl he had fallen for was in love with Naruto, this was maybe the worst part of this for him.

"... What?" Naruto asked with a dumb look on his face.

"Why does Weiss love you?" Jaune asked Naruto a bit louder, and Naruto blinked a few times.

"Love... me? She doesn't love me, she just likes my singing voice. She wanted to do a duet with me for the dance, you kind of ruined the entertainment, no offense, so we needed to find a replacement. Anyway, I am dating Pyrrha, even if she asked me out I would reject her. I doubt Weiss or Pyrrha would be interested in sharing, this is Vale, not Vacuo, where harems are legal. Multiple marraiges are illegal here, remember?" Naruto reminded Jaune, who looked surprised.

"Harems are legal in Vacuo?" Jaune asked in surprise.

"Duh, the climate in Vacuo is much more extreme than here. Because of that Vacuo is a much less formal place, because sometimes you have to lose some morals if you want to survive there. The 'Multiple Marraige Act' was created thanks so that the Birth Rate would go up, though only rarely do girls actually allow themselves to be part of a harem." Naruto commented to Jaune dryly. Marraiges laws were much different in other countries.

While in Vacuo and Mistral, Gay Marraige was illegal, in Vale is was very much legal. Places with a rougher climate wanted to raise their birth rates, while places like Vale had a solid birth rate so there was less to lose from men being with men or women being with women.

It was all cultural.

"I want to live in Vacuo." Jaune said longingly, and Naruto went dull eyed.

"Open mouth, insert foot." Naruto said as he started to walk away, and Jaune started to go towards the ballroom to try and help everyone out again. He seemed a bit happier than he was before, while Naruto had a light smile on his face.

Jaune needed a lot of work, but he could be a hero one day.

"Aaaaaaah! My phafe!" Jaune's shout was heard after he tripped over the soda cans.

...

Just not today.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**People ask me to make some characters stronger 'right away' but they don't realize this, it takes TIME to get stronger. Jaune is, without a doubt, the weakest RWBY character in the series. Even after his improvement, he is the weakest, I don't hate him, it is just a fact. Making him stronger, WILL take MORE time than other characters.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	82. Chapter 82 The S-Storm Begins

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Monty Oum quote: 'So surely somebodies gotten Cum rained on from like miles high in the sky'**_  
_**Story Start!**_

'So... the face of Rage... the Neutral face... and the face of... what exactly is this one... the Retard Face?' Naruto thought to himself as he looked the mostly invisible manafestation of his Semblence. While everyone else was using their lunch hour to talk about plans for the dance, or other things, Naruto was trying to figure out what he knew about the third face. Unlike the arms, the faces were technically always out, though they couldn't touch things unless he filled them with aura.

The first face looked completely pissed the fuck off.

The second face was neutral, the face of control in a face.

The third face looked like a damn drunken retard, but it was a little stranger than that. One half of the face was feminine, while the other half was masculine. He believed that the face had something to do with sexuality, much like how the legends stated that the Asuras would have drunken orgies, and gender mattered not to them in various ways. So it could be the Fertility Face, the Pleasure Face, the Drunken Face, or the Gender Face. He had no fucking idea what face this could be.

Each was an extension of himself in a way, he could get angry easy so the face of rage existed. He most of the time stayed pretty neutral, so that face reflected that.

Naruto inherited a lot of his mother's softer looks, even in his past life, so he always had a bit of a feminine look to him, NOT girly, but feminine. It was only little things, like the shape of his face, or how he had gotten his mother's general body frame until he grew up. Now he had inherited more from Summer, skin, hair in a way, eyes, face shape, body frame... his scars really helped sell the fact he was a dude, and his dong helped as well, as well as the fact he had gotten his father's eye shape, with a bit of Summer mixed in with it.

No wonder Ozpin seemed so... weirded out seeing Naruto wearing Summer's cloak.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked Naruto as she chomped down on a cookie the size of her hand. She looked next to her, and saw Naruto blanky staring into thin air.

"Nothing, just not feeling hungry... hey, do I seem more Horny, Sensual, Drunken, or Feminine?" Naruto asked the one person who would give him a completely straight answer. Ruby was somebody that _couldn't_ lie to save her life. She sucked ass at it so hard that she may as well be unable to keep any secrets at all.

"Feminine, gottan go with that one." Ruby admitted, and Naruto nodded for a moment.

'The Face of Gender it is... meaning that... I still have no idea what this means actually. I have to try it out.' Naruto thought to himself. He would have to try it out in a safe, understandable, and clever way that would end up hurting nobody.

...

Naruto furrowed her brow for a moment, before he considered something else. Asuras were also extremely passionate beings, some of the most passionate beings actually. Their pride and their passion were two of their few weaknesses, the Prince of Asuras was one of the ultimate warriors, having both Infinite Strength and Absolute Invincibility, and had been able to drive ALL of the Gods, even Indra, out of Heaven single-handedly. Even all ot the Gods combined were unable to defeat the Asura Prince thanks to these traits, but the face didn't seem to reflect those.

Then again, Naruto's aura arms were _capable_ of achieving Infinite Strength, and if he could manage a full Asura avatar it was possible for him to use that for Absolute Invincibility.

Passion... what part of him most reflected passion, something he used in battle.

Oh shit, Naruto suddenly realized what the Third Face was.

It WAS the Face of Passion, and there was one ability that Naruto used that was the highest level of passion. Something he had used a lot, and enticed passion in many people, many times, and made many people go weak at the knees.

The freaking Sexy Jutsu.

The Face of Passion had the ability to Change the Genders of his targets, or even himself... maybe. That was all just a guess at what his power could be. Naruto blinked when a pie went plat against his face, covering him in whipped cream. There were gasps heard amongst the ground, and the pie fell from Naruto's face, while everyone pointed at Nora, and Nora pointed at Ren.

...

Naruto grabbed an apple off his plate, before he tossed it up a few times, testing the weight. Naruto stood up on top of the table, and he started to become the center of attention for the entire lunchroom, not just his table or team.

"Nora did it." Everyone said in unison.

"You threw it." Nora said quickly, before she palmed her own face when she realized she accused Naruto of throwing a pie at himself. An aura arm stretched out from Naruto's back, before it grabbed the side of a nearby table, with the people sitting their voicing their protect when Naruto stole all of their food as the table went higher and higher into the air. Naruto did the same thing with 5 more tables, and everyone at his table started to scatter when the tables hover above Nora, who was looking up at all of the tables.

Naruto turned the tables on their sides, and an avalanche of food rained down on Nora from above... and it was a disaster. She was covered from literaly head to toe in food, not an inch of her was visible, and she was stuffed in the middle of a food pile. Naruto sat back down in his seat, before he started to eat from his own plate.

"Wow... overkill much." Jaune said with a grimace, Nora's arms were digging her out of the food, and nobody was going to help her.

"I got pie faced, she got food bodied. I don't play to get _even_ I play to _win_... and I won." Naruto said with a grin on his face, before a cookie hit him in the side of the head, thrown by Ruby.

Naruto threw the apple at her face in return, and the siblings glared at each other.

"Ah, the memories... It is like you are 8 all over again." Yang said with a happy smile on her face, and she remembered the first food fight the Rose/Xiao Long family had shared... and the huge mess they all cleaned up together after it ended.

Naruto grabbed a can of whip cream, he didn't ask why it was on the table... the Beacon lunchroom had a TON of stuff most places didn't have. Fully cooked turkies, watermelons, swordfish, huge sticks of bread, entire ropes of sausage links... it was amazing the amount of food that went into each meal.

Naruto stuck the whipped cream right in Ruby's mouth, before he started to overload her with a ton of the white cream.

Ruby's cheeks swelled up, before she moved her head back and started to cough it out.

"Gross... it got in my nose." Ruby said, and everyone shared a laugh at her for a moment, and Naruto took off his scarf and his cloak, before he used an aura arm to place them a safe distance away, basically on flag pole nearby. Ruby grabbed two cans of whipped cream, while Naruto got mustard and ketchup.

"Sister, I only wish things could have turned out different." Naruto told her with a look of pity.

"I too, Brother, I wish that our fates could have avoided this moment, but alas... team up!" Ruby shouted out as she and Naruto grouped together and started to spray everyone at the table with ketchup, mustard, and whipped cream. Everyone jumped back in shock, or hid under the table... and Nora finally got out of the food pile she was in, though she was still covered from head to toe in food.

"Yes! Hahahahaha!" Nora screamed happily as she took a turkey and laughed it at Yang point blank range, before she grabbed her plate and threw it across the room and watched as it smashed against the back of Cardin's head.

The bully hadn't even done anything yet today, but Nora still believed it was a good place to aim at.

Cardin picked up his plate, before he flung it across the room and it smacked against the side of Pyrrha's head, since she wasn't looking at the moment. She paused, before she glared right at Cardin ands grabbed a handful of mashed potatos... and then she flung it... sadly Blake had taken that moment to stand back up, and had gotten a faceful of spuds.

"Sorry!" Pyrrha apologized right away, before she got a bundle of grapes to the chest by Blake, who gave her a hard look.

"I'm leaving before this gets out of hand." Blake stated with a frown on her face, before she was put in a headlock by Yang and used as a Faunus shield for Yang. Her body was hit by multiple plates of food at the same time, and Yang grinned.

"Too late baby." Yang said, and Blake elbowed her in the left breast.

"I hate you." Blake told Yang in a dull tone, before Naruto jumped onto the table with Ruby, back to back style.

"Grab your partners now, because this is going to be a-" Naruto trailed off, and everyone in the lunchroom got the message and started to grab food from the tables.

"FOOD FIIIIIIIIGHT!"

The shit storm had begun.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Sorry about the short chapter, but I got asked to Dog-sit for my brother for a few days. Next chapter though, will be an 8,500 word Food Fight at least.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	83. Chapter 83 Food Fight!

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

The entire lunchroom was destroyed, and people were running out of the room to escape the people who had caused most of the damage, the people who had all joined up into groups of two for the most part. Tables were flipped of split in half, and food was scattered all over the floor all over the room. Everyone was moving slowly, planning to us makeshift weapons out of food. The teams were slowly circling around each other, everyone waiting for somebody else to make the first move.

Naruto and Ruby stood across from Yang and Blake, with Blake crouched down into a more read position. Naruto had 4 human sized aura arms coming out of his back, using 6 took a lot of concentration when compared to the usual number 4. Ruby was like Blake, crouched low to the ground in preparation to sprint. Yang had her fists up the asses of turkeys, so she already her her weapons, but she wasn't going to make the first move.

Nora was standing on top of a table grinning, with Ren holding onto a watermelon behind her, waiting for a chance to throw it. Gaara was with Weiss, Gaara without his sand and ready to go after some butter, while Weiss eyed a swordfish that had her name on it. She needed to get her hands on that fish at all costs, it was her ticket to not getting covered from head to toe in food.

Jaune was actually lucky, he got Pyrrha as a partner, though she was looking at Naruto with a desire to have him as a partner.

Everyone was waiting for somebody else to make the first move.

'Ruby, can you hear me?' Naruto thought for a moment as his foot moved just a little so that he was touching her foot, and Ruby's left eye twitched when she heard him.

'Ah!?... Oh, hey Naruto! I thought you didn't want us ever using this again?' Ruby mentally questioned him, not needing to say her words out loud.

Twin telepathy, though they could only do it when they maintained some form of physicaly or eye contact.

'Yang is going to go after you, then me. Blake wants to head for the sausages, and Weiss is eyeing the swordfish. Ren has a melon, and Nora has her eyes twitching from a broken leg of a table and another melon. Knowing Pyrrha, she will grab the nearest object, that ketchup bottle and bread. Gaara is weird, he will go for a seemingly useless item... a stick of butter. Jaune is an idiot, so expect him to make the first move.' Naruto thought to her as he glanced around and observed the others with his keen, ninja trained years of observational skills in combat. Not even the smallest of details was escaping him at the moment.

He didn't want to use his Telepathy with Ruby before, because if he ever had a stray thought about his past, the secret would be out.

She knew now, so no biggie anymore.

'Okay then, I'll distract Yang, and then we will jump passed her and use the Twin Thunder Rose on Ren. There are two melons on the ground, we will use them as weapons for the moment. Then we'll switch to a Blooming Rose Explosion on Nora while she is distracted.' Ruby thought as she saw everyone started to inch towards their chosen forms of combat, while Yang lowered her legs and leaned towards her, preparing to punch the shit out of her sister with turkey.

'Wait... look, Jaune is about to trip over a banana peel. Knowing everyone, that will be the signal... so the second Jaune lets out a girly scream, we make out moves.' Naruto thought as his eye twitched Jaune inching towards a plate with food, but not seeing a banana peel. Jaune's loud girly scream will be the perfect second long distraction they needed to gain the advantage over the others, if only a split second.

'Crap, Yang is looking at me... she knows, she knows... she knows that we-' Ruby started, before her thoughts were interupted.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Jaune shouted out as he tripped over a banana peel and landed face first into a pie. Everyone looked at him in surprise for a moment, before Naruto shot forward and kicked two watermelons high into the air. Ruby vanished in a swirl of rose petals and appeared on the other side of Ren, and the twins locked eyes as everyone else started to make their moves.

Naruto and Ruby watched as watermelons started to fall, and everything seemed to be in slow motion for them. Naruto started to run towrds Naruto with his arm extended already, surprising the boy at the non-food related attack aimed at his person. The first watermelon blocked Ren's view of Naruto for a second, and he didn't notice as the second one fell in the same spot on behind his head.

Naruto slid between Nora's legs and kicked and apple up into her face to distract her, before he popped up and placed his palm on the watermelon. Ruby vanished in a swirl of roses and placed her palm on the other melon, and as one they BOTH slammed the watermelons into Ren's head from the front and behind. The melons exploded, with their juicy red deliciousness splattering all over Ren and knocking him to the ground.

Ruby grabbed Naruto, before she flipped backwards with him when Yang tried to get him in the back of the head. Pyrrha recovered from the shock and grabbed a pie, before she threw it towards Blake, who stomped on the edge of a tray and used it to block the pie. She noticed Weiss run towards a swordfish, and Gaara grabbed a stick of butter from the ground. Gaara moved out of the way and moved to take cover behind a table that was flipped onto it's side, just as Nora sent a few rounds of sandwitches against it.

Ren started to stand up, before he suffered from a Yang punch to the middle of his chest, sending him flying into Jaune.

"Oh come on!" The blond boy shouted out when he was knocked into the same pile of food Nora had once been in.

Blake started to swirl the the sausage links, before she snapped them like a wink towards Weiss, forcing her to duck and roll across the ground to get her swordfish. She popped up and was engaged in fierce combat by Pyrrha with a loaf of bread.

"Sorry about this." Pyrrha said as she took Weiss by surprise and forced her face into a plate of mashed potatoes. Nora grabbed a wooden table leg, before she stabbed it into a watermelon and made a makeshift hammer out of it.

"Battle cry!" Ruby screamed out as she acted the part of distraction and threw milk after milk at Yang, and Naruto moved to behind Yang and leaned down. He grabbed six fish, whole fish, and kicked Yang in the back of the leg.

"Aaaaaah!" Naruto called out as he unleashed a real battle cry, while Ruby was smashed in the head with the watermelon, much thanks for that going to Nora, who sent Ruby flying across the room.

Naruto slapped Yang with fish in the face, time after time after time, without resting or stopping. Naruto went ninja on her, and used the fish like nunchucks, going crazy with his blows, most of which she could not defend against. She threw punches, but he slapped her arms away with is fish. The good part about having six arms, the advantage in one on one combat.

That was until Blake joined Yang and took a bite out the the fish he tried to slap her with, and soon Naruto was down to just the tails of the fish.

Yang and Blake stared at him with dark grins, while Naruto had stone faced dull look.

"... Your pussy isn't the only thing that smells like fish now. Hahahahahaha!" Naruto laughed as he lengthened his arms and made them grab onto the wall behind him, pulling him to safety.

Yang stopped raging when she saw something smack Naruto in the side of the head, and everyone froze when the sound of glass breaking and liquid splashing across the ground.

...

"Ramen... you... threw ramen at me... you... wasted ramen... who did this?" Naruto asked with a glint in his eyes. His aura arms becoming larger than before, and more flame-like in appearance, instead of the softer humanoid appearance.

"It's a food fight Naruto, get your head in the game!" Ruby called out from across the lunch room, not having seen what had hit him in the head, or heard his words.

"No Ruby, somehow you have forgotten the most basic guiding princible for a food lover. You're getting caught up in the small details, but the most important part of this..." Naruto trailed off as he bowed his head a little, and noodles fell from his head and onto the floor.

Ren got out of the food pile, while everyone paused for a single moment.

"What happened to the violence?" Ren asked, and Naruto looked around at everyone.

"... The most important... the MOST important thing off all is to never, never, never ever... waste... my..." Naruto started out with a slowly growing scowl. "RAMEN!" Naruto shouted out as he grabbed a turkey and PEGGED Yang right in the face, point blank, with such a powerful turkey blow that her head went straight into the anus of the turkey and soon the stuffed turkey became a turkey stuffed with Yang face.

"Who hooo, Face of Rage!" Ruby shouted as she appeared on top of Naruto's shoulders, she would ride the beats of rage. Everyone got the hint and the food war was back on. Blake tackled Yang to the ground and into a pile of food, being the first traitor in the room, or not... it looked like she knocked Yang out of the way of a Weiss fish slap, and she managed to get Yang's head out of the turkey's ass.

Weiss's fish ended up slapping a plate of cookies, and Ruby's face became one of matching rage to her brother.

Pyrrha grabbed Nora, before she threw her through a table and into a pile of food, before she smashed into a soda machine, and sodas started to spill onto the ground.

Gaara was hiding behind a table, since he had thrown the ramen he did not want to be the one to face Naruto's ramen induced wrath. Gaara started to grease up the floor around him with butter, before he crawled across the ground and made the butter trail lead into a pile of food.

Ren grabbed a can of soda, before he shook it up and put a little aura inside of it. He threw it at Pyrrha, and she ducked under it and let it hit Weiss instead, with the soda exploding in a grape explosion. Pyrrha rushed down to the floor, and she grabbed two more cans and shook them, before she threw one at Ren and the other towards Naruto.

A hand from Naruto caught the can, while Naruto grabbed it and threw it back at Pyrrha, but it exploded halfway.

Behind them, Weiss was engaged with Blake in a battle between fish and sausage. Yang had gotten the turkey off her head, and was rushing towards Nora. Nora swung her melon, and Yang swung her fist.

Yang remember what she learned from watching Naruto... dodging and then attacking. Yang didn't do that though, she changed her target and made the watermelon explode with a punch, before she turkey punched Nora in the chest and sent her flying into Jaune.

"Oh COME ON!" Jaune shouted out as he was put back into the food pile.

"Asura Rose Garden." Naruto said lowly, and two arms grabbed Ruby, before two more armed started to spiral around each other, with Ruby in between them. Ruby started to spin while inside of the cannon of arms, with her feet on the two hands. Red rose petals were gushing out of the end of the cannon, and inside of it Ruby was spinning at such a blur of motion that she was nothing but a red color... nothing but color.

"Blooming rose-" Naruto and Ruby started, before their combination technique was ended early when a soda landed inside of the cannon and exploded, sending Ruby popping out of the cannon prematuraly.

"Yes! I did it!" Jaune shouted with a grin on his face, before he was slugged in the face by a sausage link and knocked to the ground.

Pyrrha rushed passed Jaune and went for Blake, while Yang went towards Pyrrha as well. All three of them crashed together when they slipped on a trail of butter, before they started to slip towards a pile of food, and they crashed into the pile. Gaara sent Naruto a thumbs up, since he had been waiting for somebody to walk right into his trap.

He didn't expect to get hit in the face with a pie thrown by Naruto.

"Justice for the Ramen/Cookies!" Naruto and Ruby shouted out, and they grabbed turkeys. They rushed into the middle of the fray, and Naruto blocked a strike from Nora, who had switched to bread, using his turkey. Ruby jumped and rolled over his shoulders, and Nora took a step back and blocked a turkey strike from Ruby, before Naruto rolled over Ruby's shoulders and landed on Nora's other side while striking her with his turkey as well. She got turkey'd in the face moments later, before the twins went back to back.

Ruby ripped off a turkey leg, and threw it at Ren, but he smacked it away and threw a soda can at her. She and Naruto spun around, before Naruto let the soda can land inside of the turkey's ass, and he chucked it into the pile of food the trio of girls were getting out of, while overloading it with aura.

The food pile exploded, sending the girls rolling across the ground out of surprise.

"OOORRRAAAAAAA OH OH OOOORAAAAAA!" Naruto shouted out a loud, annoying call that created confusion amongst most of them.

Until Rex came crashing through the window and landed in front of Naruto and Ruby. The twins jumped onto the back of the velociraptor, whop suspiciously had bits and pieces of red, yellow, and black clothing hanging from her jaw. Naruto pumped his fist into the air, before Rex smashed her tail against a series of watermelons and sent a row of them flying towards Jaune and Ren.

The boys were knocked into a pile of chairs and tables by the melons of doom.

"No fair, that's cheating!" Nora complained as she looked at the unfair advantage.

"Rex, forward!" Ruby called out, before she was kicked off of the dino. Rex snorted at her, before the dino... whose gender Naruto could never figure out. He went by she personally, because of the sleaker look. Might actually be a boy though, Naruto didn't know for sure.

"Rex, into the unknown!" Naruto shouted as he pouted at Pyrrha, and Rex roared, before she started to charge Pyrrha.

Then Ruby-Rex slipped on the buttered floor, and both Naruto and his dinosaur started to slid towards the pile of food. What was left of the food pile was destroyed, and the two of them rolled onto a pile of broken chairs.

Pyrrha slammed her hand on the ground, and a pulse of electromagnetic energy filled the area visibly for a moment. Cans of soda all over the room started to float into the air, she was REALLY great at _hiding_ her Semblence. She was lucky everyone in the room already knew that Polarity was her ability. She gave a palm thrust towards Yang and Blake, both of whom grabbed onto each other. Weiss didn't notice where the sodas were flying, and unknowingly placed herself into the field of attack as well. The exploding cans popped over and over again, laughing all three girls out the window.

Naruto and Rex got back up, and Naruto grabbed two entire tables and launched them at Pyrrha. She jumped into the air over the first one that smashed against the ground, before she rolled across the ground and rolled underneath the second one. She stood up with a smirk on her face, missing the fact that Ruby jumped behind her and slammed a watermelon on top of her head, giving her a melon helmet.

Ruby kicked Pyrrha into a pile of food, before she was tackled by Jaune to the ground as well.

It did not end well for Jaune, who hit his crotch on the remains of a table that had broken in the last few moments. He started to hold his crotch, and Ruby grabbed a handleful of mac and cheese, before she shoved it into his face.

Ren and Nora surrounded her from both sides, and poured milk all down her body.

Naruto barely noticed as Sun walked into the lunchroom with the most fun loving smile on his face, just completely excited to watch what was happening, and there was somebody with him. A blue haired boy with short hair, and googles, as well as a red blazer... the guy was a high fashion dude, who was looking with horror at what was going on.

Naruto jumped from his pet, before he caught a can of soda and threw it towards Gaara. Naruto snapped his fingers and made it blow up before Gaara could catch it, soaking him from head to toe in... fish juice.

Gross.

"Justice for the cookies will be swift and oh so sweeeeeeeeeet!" Ruby yelled as she ran towards Yang, Blake, and Weiss, all of whom had finished recovering from their soda bombing. They had just managed to get back into the building through the broken window as well.

"Huh?" Weiss asked with wide eyes, before Ruby stopped in front of them and just started to spray ketchup all over their bodies. Yang grabbed the mustard and started to do the same, before she slipped and kicked Ruby in the jaw by mistake, sending the girl flying through the air.

"Naruto!" Pyrrha yelled out, and she had a can in her hand. Naruto picked up a can of whipped cream and held it in his hand. She controlled the can, and condensed her aura into it, while Naruto spun his aura inside of it in a way that it was seen vibrating.

"Pyrrha!" Naruto shouted as they shoved the cans together, and their was a large explosion of white and green that knocked them both off their feet for a moment. Pyrrha steadied herself, with Naruto doing the same. Jaune came sliding on the ground between them, and they both paused and watched him go, before they looked and saw Nora in a bowling position. They were both smacked in the ribs by turkeys from Yang, before they were meat slapped in the faces by Blake's sausages.

...

"I thought my meat would be the first to slap your face." Naruto teased Pyrrha with a grin, and she blushed brightly... and he shoved a pie in her face. Naruto rushed off towards Ren, before he dodged underneath a punch. Naruto stuck his hand inside of a turkey's ass, beforfe he gave Ren an uppercut that sent him into the air and onto a nearby table. Naruto did a backflip and dodged Nora's attack, before he returned with a punch that got blocked. Ren recovered and hopped to his feet, and the duo rushed at Naruto.

He had a plan to take care of them.

"Haaaaa!" Nora called out as she swung her melon hammer.

"Hey Ren, didn't you have a sex dream about Nora last night?" Naruto asked, and both of the teens stopped moving for a moment. Naruto grabbed Nora's hammer, before he made her feel the sting of melon against her chin and sent her flying, Naruto spun the pole around, before he swung around and built up momentum and used that momentum to give Ren a new reason to hate melons.

Ninja instincts, cheating.

"Cheeeateeeer!" Nora shouted out as she slammed into a pile of soda machines, and Naruto ran towards her and jumped onto the machines. Naruto had his aura arms shaking the machines, before he filled them up with his aura. Naruto grinned to himself, before he jumped away from the machines. Naruto slipped on some food on the ground, and as he fell a stick of butter flew over his face and hit the recovering Nora smack dab in the middle of the forehead.

*BABOOM*

Then the soda machines exploded and the soda cans were sent flying all across the entire room. Naruto jumped onto Rex, before he rushed and got Ruby, and using his aura arms he grabbed 5 tables and layered them around them like a doom. The soda exploded the second they smashed against everything, and considering the fact that there were several hundred sodas in those machines, per machine... the outcome was hundreds upon hundreds of nonlethal explosions going off without stopping.

"Aaaaaaah!" Were the screams of all of the people caught in the many explosions of soda, and crashing could be heard as the windows in the building were all shattered apart.

"Awesome soda grenader." Ruby whipsered to Naruto with a saucy grin.

"If aura charged soda cans explode, what about aura charged soda machines? That was what I thought." Naruto admitted to her, and Ruby gained a glint in her eye. She picked up a piece of bread from the floor, before she handed another piece of it to Naruto.

"3... 2... 1." Ruby counted down, before Naruto threw the tables off them and revealed that the entire lunchroom was painted like a rainbow from all of the colors.

"Charge!" Naruto and Ruby called out as they smashed two people in the heads with bread, and then they just continued to beat the two very tall people down with bread, over and over again the blows rained down. The twins never stopped beating down the rainbow colored people, not even once did they think about stopping. Jaune and Pyrrha fell down from the ceiling and landed on the tables, breaking them, having been blasted up high. Blake and Yang groaned and got out of a pile of chairs, also covered in soda and food. Ren and Nora were peeled off the walls and went splat against the ground. Gaara and Weiss slowly got to their feet, covered in mostly food, but with no skin visible. Sun and the guest came back into the room, completely clean.

...

Naruto and Ruby continued to beat the hell out of the two soda covered people, but as time passed their blows started to slow down some.

"Rose siblings." Glynda said with murder in her eyes... and Naruto hit her one more time with the bread. Ruby followed his example and hit Ozpin in the head, but he seemed more amused by the situation than anything. He was extremely cool like that, Naruto and Ruby threw the bread to the side, before they got off the headmaster and teacher combo. They whistled an innocent tune, before Blake slipped and her sausage went flying and smacked Glynda in the face. "Miss Belladonna... all 3 of you... my office... now!" Glynda growled out.

She waved her riding crop, and all of the tables, chairs, soda machines, windows, and walls fixed themselves. The food stuffs started to pile back onto the tables in perfect condition, this continued until the only messes were the people covered in food and soda.

"Glynda, I don't believe any harm has been done. No need to punish them, if they promise not to do it again." Ozpin hinted to them, and Naruto with Ruby placed their arms over each other's shoulders. They placed their other arms behind their backs and crossed thei fingers.

"We'll never do it again." The twins spoke in unison.

"Sorry Professor." Blake said with a dull tone, not really meaning it when she said it.

"That being said, I need Naruto, Jaune, Ren, and Blake to all come to my office with me." Ozpin said as he turned around, and all of those mentioned blinked in surprise. They followed behind Ozpin as the man walked out of the lunchroom.

Naruto passed by Sun, who was waving at him with all of the excitement of a fan.

"Hey Sun, nice to see you again." Naruto said with a light smile, and Sun looked like he was going to freak out. Naruto didn't see anything after that as they started to walk towards the main building of Beacon. Ozpin grabbed a hose, before he started to spray them off for the most part, and sprayed himself off as well. They didn't get clean, their uniforms were covered in stains, but their skin was no longer covered in food or sticky. Blake was a little bothered by the water.

They entered the elavator, and made their way up to the top floor, before going into Ozpin's office, with the man going to sit behind his desk.

They all sat down in seats prepared for them ahead of time.

"So... are we in trouble?" Jaune asked the question on everyone's minds.

"No, you aren't in trouble... though I guess you could say you need to pretend to be in trouble. I have selected the four of you to go on a mission for me. Each of you possesses a certain few qualities needed for this mission." Ozpin started out, he was never a beating around the bush person. Though he could beat around the bush with the best of them.

"Traits, sir?" Ren asked, unsure of what to make of this.

"This mission needs students under 18 years old, who have both experience, and a way with words... or can believably get into trouble... while not being suspicious. I want you four to go on an infiltration mission for me." Ozpin admitted right out.

"Oh cool, sounds awe-" Jaune started, before Ozpin continued.

"To a Science Research and Prison Base located several miles away from Vale." Ozpin finished, and Jaune clinched his buttcheeks.

"Pri-prison?" Jaune asked, already feeling butt pain.

"Yes, prison... there is firm reason to believe that there is illegal drug creation and distrubution. Originally, this institute was created to reform Hunstmen who had turned from good, but then the science research had decided to add onto the building... and there is moderate reason to believe that illegal drugs and human testing is being done." Ozpin said in a grim tone.

"Why does our age matter?" Ren asked, he wasn't going to say no to his first mission, he was just curious.

"All of the missing prisoners who go missing are under the age of 18, normally, there are some deaths there... inmates killing each other, or people killing themselves... but this time, there is a new death every 5 days. Don't worry, we have an agent officer on the inside who will be aware that you are undercover." Ozpin assured them of that fact. He wouldn't send them to a semi-dangerous place without some sort of ally.

"Why is Blake going with us?" Jaune asked curiously, and Blake's eyes widened.

"We always send people in groups of four, don't worry, Blake will be given medical chest bindings with the excuse of them being for a recent injury. The story of the crime you commited will be up to you." Ozpin told them with a slight smile on his face.

'Well, this can't be worse than Hozuki Castle.' Naruto thought as he remembered his first prison experience.

"If you accept this mission, I have already had your partners for the mission picked out. Naruto, seeing as you are on the same team as Blake, you will partner with her. The same with you Jaune, and Ren. The mission isn't all that dangerous, none of the scientists are capable of using aura, and aren't fighters. The prisoners also have their auras locked off with special colors... which you will also have to wear to blend in." Ozpin admitted to them, and Naruto nodded. He could handle prison without his battle energy, he did it before, and he could do it again.

"So, what kind of drug we talking about? We talking about some kind of zombie murder spree like in the movies?" Naruto asked with an amused laugh.

"No, nothing like that... the mission should only take at most 5 days. If one of you gets taken, which in 5 days one of you will, I have your collars set to deactivate, allowing you your aura back. You will be extracted on the 6th day no matter what though." Ozpin promised them, and Naruto furrowed his brow for a second.

"So when will we be heading out?" Blake asked the first question from her, and Ozpin put a gas mask over his face and pressed a button on his desk.

"Right now, just relax, before you know it you will be awake again." Ozpin gave them warning, and gas started to fill up the room. Jaune was the first to go down and pass out on the floor, with Ren going next, followed by Naruto, and finally Blake uncovered her mouth and allowed herself to break in the gas. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she passed out as well.

Ozpin pressed a button, and the windows opened, letting the gas clear out of the room. When the gas was gone, he removed the mask and let out a deep sigh of relief.

This wouldn't be that hard of a mission, but he couldn't trust the other guys of 17 or younger to do this, because a lot of them were show boats who would make a point of showing off. If there was another trustworthy male, he wouldn't have to include Blake, with a minor amount of bandaging and a special skin colored tape it would be possible to fake her gender at the prison with ease.

That, and Naruto worked well with Blake.

"Oh, so they agreed to the mission." Glynda said as she walked into the room, and Ozpin nodded.

"Of course, though they might not be pleased with me by the end of the mission, not with the dance a few weeks away. I doubt either team will be happy at the surprise mission." Ozpin admitted to not making himself any friends with this one.

They would be back long before the the dance, with more than enough time to prepare.

"You seem Mister Rose on a lot of missions Ozpin." Glynda pointed out, and Ozpin smiled.

"I know, but there is something about him... he just makes me want to believe in him. Just like his mother. I already trust him completely to finish this mission." Ozpin admitted to having grown fond of a new student, he had found his new favorite of this generation. It helped he was so much like his mother, his favorite of the last generation.

Glynda simply hummed, before she looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

Yeah, she could see the family resemblence.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Like I said, I planned out more, but Dog-Sitting is getting in the way right now. I think this chapter is long enough though. I want to kick Volume 2 off with my own Original Arc. The Prison Arc.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	84. Chapter 84 The Prison

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Waking up after being knocked right out with some powerful sleeping gas, never a fun experience. It was like waking up after oversleeping, something that left you rather groggy. It wasn't fun, it was never fun, only freaky drug addicts thought it was a fun experience, waking up in a new place with no ability to recall how you got there. Naruto turned onto his side, before he fell right off of the bed and smacked down against a cold steel floor. Naruto grunted in pain and held his nose, which was bleeding, in pain.

He was already in the jail cell, and there was Blake already awake, having taken the bottom bunk all to herself.

She was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit, a one piece with a zipper going down the front all the way to her crotch. She had her breasts already wrapped up, making them invisible, and her bow was taken off, making her Faunus heritage clear for all to see, though only convicted criminals who couldn't tell any good people would see. She had 0908 on her breast of her jumpsuit, and Naruto looked down to see that he had 0909 on his.

His hair was also straight, completely unmessy, since he had just woken up and hadn't gotten the chance to mess it up yet.

The room... was not a pleasant one to be in. It was not built like the usual jail cell, it was built out of a mirror-like metal. There reflections could be seen on all sides, the walls were mirrors, the ceiling was a mirror, and there were no bars to the cell, only a mirror wall with with a small cut out section where the door would be, but it had no handles on the inside of it, showing it only opened from the outside... there was also a toilet with a roll of toilet paper hanging from the wall next to the toilet, and a sink there to wash hands at and get water from.

There were no windows either, the only light in the room coming from a single light bulb in the ceiling.

Naruto felt an itch at is neck, and tried to scratch it, but a metal choker was in the way... and he noticed that Blake was wearing one as well... and both of them had similar things around their wrists and ankles. Naruto tired to use his aura, and the most he was able to do was make a single arm the size of his regular arm come out of his back, nothing more than that. Blake sighed in annoyance.

"I was right, people with greater auras can still use a small amount. I can't use my Semblence at all, I can't even feel my aura... so this is prison... kind of fancy." Blake started up a conversation, and Naruto leaned his back against the wall.

"The mirrors force us to watch ourselves go insane, watch as our bodies change and our images change from normal people into criminals. Soon, we won't be able to remember who we were... well not us, but the real criminals here." Naruto admitted to having figured out the purpose of the mirrors. They weren't glass, so no breaking them, they were a form of mental torture to watch yourself turn from man to animal. Then, if you ever got out every time you looked into a mirror you would remember the prison, and what happened in the prison.

Most people saw a mirror once a day, so there were going to be a lot of reminders.

It was a sick practice.

Punishing a criminal after they had served their time, though some deserved a lifetime of punishment, some others did not, because their crimes were either light or they were innocent. It was a barbaric practice that should be abolished.

"This is cruel." Blake commented in response to his words, and Naruto tapped his hands against the floor, and he noticed that there was little to no vibrations... it was made of a reflective mirror-like metal that absorbed vibrations. It was like a creepier version of a sound negating chapter. Even their voices didn't bounce back, the room gave the feeling of near-complete solitude.

"How long have you been awake?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I woke up when we got in here. It seems that Jaune and Ren are on Floor 1, Block 4, Cell 6... and we are in Floor 9, Block 9, Room 9." Blake said, and Naruto groaned. That number was coming up a lot lately.

"What are the differences between the rooms?" Naruto asked, wondering why they were seperated so far from Jaune and Ren.

"Each floor contains a different level of criminal, apparently Ren and Jaune's crimes are a small time robbery of a dust shop. I am a former White Fang member and mass murderer, and you are a murdering rapist who happens to be a pedophile." Blake told them with a twitch of her eye when she stated what he own crime was... mostly because she knew that if she was ever turned into the police for being an ex-White Fang member, and a very active one when it came to robbery and property destruction, she might actually be here.

"... I'm a pedophile rapist murderer?" Naruto asked with his eyes wide.

Ozpin was getting punched in the mouth SO hard!

"I'm kidding, you've been selling weapons to the White Fang and are under the suspicious of being a murderer. I just wanted to lighten the mood a little." Blake said with a tiny, a teeny tiny, smile on her face. She knew that the situation wasn't a pleasant one for either of them, neither Ren or Jaune would be in a very good position either.

"So what, are we on death row or something?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, that is the 10th floor that holds those on Death Row." Blake corrected him, and he sighed. That was good to know.

"So how many floors, rooms, and blocks are there?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, Blake was good at mapping things out with her head, and her ears would come in handy for hearing noises echoing around.

"On the way up here, I noticed that each floor has 10 blocks, each with 10 cells. So 100 cells per floor, and 10 floors... so 1000 cells total. If there are 2 people to a cell, then this place could hold around 2000 people." Blake explained to him, the place was pretty large, not the biggest prison in the world, that was in Atlas, owned by the Schnee Dust Company, who used the prisoners to mine for Dust.

When she believed that the Schnee Dust Company used 'questionable business partners' she was referring to the jail.

"So... did you get a schedule for anything, lunch, dinner, showers... oh god, I am going to have to prevent Jaune from making a fool of himself and dropping the soap." Naruto commented when he realized that Jaune was a clutz, and might get himself butt raped by another inmate.

"You aren't worried about me?" Blake asked with a furrowed brow.

"Rectractable claws, and you are a good fighter. You can rip the dick off anyone who tries shit, and you won't hesitate to do it... anyway, when they see the size of your dick, they will avoid you." Naruto commented, waving his hand like he had claws. Blake frowned and pouted for a moment, his words rang true, but she still wanted him to worry about her.

Her eyes widened when she realized they would have to go to the bathroom in front of each other.

"Naruto, warn me when you have to use the bathroom... there are some things I don't need to see... and that you don't need to see." Blake warned him, because she would kick him if he looked at her using the bathroom.

"Sure... so what do we do until we get let out for stuff... wrestle or something... there aren't any cameras in here." Naruto said as he felt around. He was pretty good at telling when a camera was pointed at him, watching him,

"We need to make a plan on who gets kidnapped, and how to warn the others when it happens." Blake suggested, and her partner couldn't help but agree with her on that. There wasn't much they could do right now.

"Well, if somebody was put into solitary confinement on the day of the kidnapping, that would insure that the kidnapped person would be either the isolated person or their partner." Naruto commented. He had some experience getting himself sent into solitary confinement, he had even escaped prison before... well his escape was a partial success. He got out of the prison without getting caught, and he was able to sneak his way back into it with just as much ease... all without chakra.

Naruto got up before he looked around the room and towards the edges of the door. Naruto placed his finger against it, and ran it down all the way to the floor.

"How do we get somebody sent there?" Blake asked him, having no experience in the subject of discussion.

"I'm going to kick your asses, lets face it. We need to make sure Jaune and Ren DON'T get picked. You have your claws, and I can still use a little bit of my aura. They are defenseless here, Ren needs his aura to fight, and Jaune..." Naruto trailed off, with Blake looking at him with wide eyes.

"You're going to what?" Blake asked, not sure she heard him correctly.

"I am going to beat the ever loving shit out of one of you guys, you know, black eyes, bloody noses, maybe something cracked, bruises... just enough to send somebody to get checked up on... it needs to be you, and they have needles here for lethal injections... I'm going to beat the shit out of you." Naruto explained in greater detail for her. They needed to find out who was on their side, the man on the inside, and they needed somebody that was good at theft to steal the supplies from whatever place they had medical help.

"Excuse me, but do I get a say in this?" Blake asked with some worry in her voice, without aura to protect her body she was going to face some serious pain when Naruto beat the crap out of her. She watched as Naruto looked at the door over and over, even pressing his face up against the near unseen crack in it.

Naruto stopped near the bottom of it.

"Not really, anyway..." Naruto said as a hand formed out of his back, and it reached out and grabbed Naruto's shoulder, before more and more started to come out of it. Soon enough, a tiny orange version of Naruto himself was standing on his shoulder, but it only had a single arm. Blake was surprised at this, she had heard that Naruto could 'cut off' his extra arms and use them as a base to form clones, but she had never seen him use it.

"Anyway, what?" Blake asked him, and Naruto shrugged.

"You know the layout of this place, not me. I'm going to need you to go and get Jaune and Ren when I'm captured." Naruto said as he placed his mini-copy on the ground. The copy was only a few inches tall, and it had a strange chibified form to it, like a little cartoonish version of Naruto. Naruto ripped the sleeves off his jumper, before he ripped it down the middle, and then he ripped it again so that there were a good number of thin clothes.

"What are you doing?" Blake asked him, and Naruto placed the clone next to the doo, and it slipped it's slim arms into the door and moved the cloth to something, before it hooked it around it. Naruto placed it about halfway to the top, the middle, and it did the same thing with another clothes. He did it one final time with one at top, before Naruto grabbed one with his mouth, and the other two with his hands.

Naruto yanked them all at the same time, and Blake heard a clicking noise and the door opened up slightly.

Her jaw dropped, Naruto had just figured out the way to escape from the most secure prison in the entire world. A prison with a record of zero break outs. He only took a few moments to figure out how to escape, while some people lived their entire lives in here, after they commited a crime, and never figured it out.

He didn't open the door enough to set off any motion sensors, but Naruto took a peek outside and saw that their were railings. The internal strature of the prison was a general decagon, ten sided, shape, and Blake was right, he could see one more floor above theirs... but he could see an elavator that had an up button, with a few more than 10 being the highest number.

Naruto's finger slipped outside of the door, before he silently slipped the dagger away from the guard. Naruto silently closed the door, before he grinned at Blake.

Her jaw was still dropped.

"How... how did you do that?" Blake asked him in shock, not understanding how any of that was possible. Now they had a weapon, and they had a way to break out if they needed it. Naruto picked up his chibi-clone, before he placed it underneath the bed and tapped it's head.

"There, when I send out a signal, this little guy is going to break you out... or when you get kidnapped kill it and I will know. Then I will break out of solitary and come get you." Naruto told her, and she waved a hand in front of his face.

"Yo, big question here, how did you do that?" Blake asked with wide eyes, and Naruto shrugged.

"Ninja. Experience. My sister is a machine freak. I was a robot who downloaded information on undoing locked doors... take your pick." Naruto told her, because he knew what kinds of locks these doors were using and the weaknesses behind them.

"All of thee above." Blake stated, while Naruto twirled the dagger around his wrist. The guy he took it from would most likely think he dropped it. Naruto clicked a button on the bottom of it, before the dagger turned into a pistol. Naruto looked at the ammo for a moment, and he saw that he couldn't use it for it's dust. The ammo was not a type of dust he could smoke, or ingest... well he could, but he didn't know how to use it.

"So how will you break out of solitary?" Blake asked with a concerned tone, and Naruto shrugged.

"Don't know yet, I'll test out the defenses tonight... so you may want to be prepared for a bit of... a lot of pain. I'm going to have to keep pounding on you until they come to drag me away." Naruto told her with a satisfied look on his face.

"This is going to suck." Blake moaned out as she sat on her bed, head in her hands. She was not looking forward to Naruto beating her face in, not in the slightes. Naruto on the other hand, cut a hole for the dagger to go in the top bunk. He slipped it inside, before he nodded. Now whoever was in the room would have the dagger, or if Blake was captured Naruto knew where to find it when he broke out.

Blake was not going to ask how Naruto knew so much about breaking out of prison.

Blake moaned again.

This mission was going to suck for her, a lot.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**I warn you now, Naruto is going to beat the fucking hell out of Blake at least twice during this Arc. It is part of the plan.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	85. Chapter 85 Phase One

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

'Wow, big guy.' Naruto thought as he stared at the large form of the prison's warden, a huge guy. The guy was musclebound to the extreme, having bulging muscles in every possible way, the guy stood at over 7'0" feet tall, a literally muscle giant with tanned skin and a bald head. He wore bullet proof armor, and on he sunglasses over his eyes. The guy was simply freaking huge, intimidating to the extreme.

His name made it funny, his name was freaking Cringe... and people cringed just looking at him.

Naruto noticed something about the other prisoners though, some of them were muscled, while the ones who weren't muscled... they looked like they hadn't gotten a good, well balanced meal in a long time.

The stark differences were amazing, but even the ones without muscled bodies were toned... like they worked out so much, that despite their malnurished bodies they built up scrawny muscle.

Jaune was practically shaking in his jumpsuit, while Ren was looking at the prisoner next to him with annoyance... mostly because the guy had arm over his shoulder and touching the pink stripe in his hair.

"Listen up, you trash of society, here we have 3 rules. Those who don't hurt others, don't get to eat. Your time here will be nothing but punishment, pain, and torture... I say this because there seem to be a few new sets of stomachs to feed... and we don't have the food to go around." Cringe called out loudly as he looked at Blake, Naruto, Ren, Jaune... and some other person in their late 40s. Cringe moved until he was standing right in front of Naruto, and he leaned down and growled right in Naruto's face.

'Looks like he recognized me or something.' Naruto thought in annoyance.

"Oooooh, looks like we have a celebrity here." Cringe said, and Naruto cringed when he smelled the man's breath. It was foul, like rotten eggs and shit, combined with outdated protein bars with coffee. The guy was not a healthy dude on the inside, and Naruto did not like him getting up in his face.

So Naruto headbutt Cringe right in the nose and knocked him out, flat on his ass.

Blood was gushing out of Cringe's nose, and everyone was gasping in shock at the actions that Naruto had taken against the man. The other prisoners were frankly shocked into silence, while Blake was face palming. Naruto walked over to Cringe, and security guards started to rush after Naruto. Naruto jumped into the air and did the splits, kicking both men in the jaws, forcing their heads upwards and shaking their brains for a moment, knocking them out cold. Naruto stomped on Cringe's throat and rudely woke the man up.

Naruto leaned down in his face and gave the man a growl.

"Listen here, 'Cringe', my name is Naruto Rose. I am 5'6" tall, I weight 144 pounds, my eyes are silver, my hair are the colors blond and red... I shine brightly like a yellow sun, my skin glows like the moon, I am covered in scars that would make grown men cringe, and red is the color of my enemies blood, and I don't bow before any Man, Faunus, Grimm, or God... goodnight." Naruto said as he stomped on Cringe's face and put him back into the realm of sleep after he had gotten his message across. He still had his pride on the line, and he needed to make sure the other prisoners had a reason to fear him.

Taking out the toughtest guy, and two guards, in seconds would surely make things more interesting... and it will get him sent into solitary confinement for sure.

He wouldn't even have to beat up Blake until the day before somebody was going to get taken.

'Naruto, you fool, you ruined your own plans... did you even forget that you were suppose to beat up me... oh shit, I should be happy about this.' Blake thought with relief. Now she woudl have a few more days until she got her ass kicked.

"Way to go Naruto!" Jaune called out with sparkles in his eyes. He was surprised when Naruto knee'd him in the gut, and made him drop to his knees.

"Who is the toughtest prisoner here? I want to make things clear, these three guys are my bitches. Anyone who touches these bitches will die, I will take my foot, and shove it so far up your asses it comes out the top of your heads." Naruto said as he elbowed another security guard in the eye, before he broke his femur with a strongely placed kick. The man screamed out in pain, and then passed out from that same pain.

Then Naruto grabbed a chair at a table... and he threw it at the other prisoners.

Number one way to start a prison brawl.

Throw something heavy, like a person or a chair, and aim it at a group of people.

It worked.

It took literally seconds for everyone's blood to boil, and the entire line up of prisoners to start attempting to kill everyone. Naruto grinned at his handywork, knowing that he had completely ruined the flawless prison. He was already making himself as big a target as possible for kidnapping, there was no way they would let him get off when he was causing this much trouble for the prison. Of course, he was also the target for the hatred of the other prisoners. Naruto dodged a punch out of intinct, these people without their aura couldn't touch him, since he, unlike them, still had minor access to a small amount of his vast aura.

Nobody even noticed how his body had a super light orange glow to it as he knocked out everyone who came after him one at a time.

Naruto grabbed a man, before he twirled around and slammed the man into two more men and sent them crashing through a table and a chair. Naruto flipped up and punched two men going after him in the back of the head, before he used both feet to kick a larger man in the face before he even landed on the ground. Naruto landed on his hands, and he was reminded of when he faced off against Toneri's army of puppets, and ended up fighting for part of the battle using nothing but his feet. Naruto spun on his face, and knocked away a few people.

Jaune was already knocked out, having been... whoops, Naruto had accidently landed a hit on him.

Wait, nope, looks like Ren had knocked out Jaune and was with Blake protecting Jaune. Naruto was going to hop towards them, before he raised his hand and caught a dart aimed at him. Darts started to hit everyone, and Naruto blinked when he saw Blake and Ren go down as well, multiple darts in their butts. Naruto laughed for a moment at how funny the image was, Blake and Ren slumped down on the ground with their asses in the air.

The larger prisoners took more darts to put them down.

Naruto ducked underneath a dart, and he could see holes in the walls that they were shooting out of. Somebody caught a dart before it could reach Naruto, and Naruto looked up to see a larger man. It was a man with lighter skin, standing at around possible 6'0" even. He had short wild black hair, and a beard that covered his chin and cheeks but not his upper lip. The man had two cat ears on top of his head, and bright yellow eyes.

Looked a lot like Blake, to be honest.

"I like you kiddo, you have some spunk in you. Nobody has challenged the guards in years, last time was about 16 years ago." The older Faunus said, showing he had been here for awhile.

"Naruto Rose, nice to meet you." Naruto said with a large smile on his face as he caught a dart and threw it at another prisoner. The man twisted his upper body and escaped a few darts, and Naruto had to dodge the same darts at the last second.

"Leo Belladonna, nice to meet you too." Leo said, and Naruto raised an eyebrow. Belladonna, a Belladonna that looked a lot... just like an older male Blake. Leo... another term used to describe a lion, just like Blake was a common name for a black cat. The man punched a prisoner in the face, before he used the man as a shield for darts, and Naruto realized that this man used some of the same hit and run tactics as well as using others as a shield tactis as Blake. Only Blake used her shadow to take the hits for her, and run away after delivering hits.

"So what did you do to get yourself in here?" Naruto asked as he rolled across the ground as a volley of darts came flying at him.

They were really fond of darts here, or rather, after seeing what happened to their guards they didn't want to risk sending more of them.

"I got caught cheating on my wife with my mistress, and she sued me... I couldn't pay up, and got sent here... I'm still here because I killed another prisoner." Leo explained as he and Naruto lined up back to back. Tons of holes opened up in the walls, and Naruto grabbed the body of Cringe and used it as a shield for a wave of many darts... the man was not going to be waking up for awhile, or he was going to die.

Naruto wasn't too bothered by either.

He didn't LIKE to kill, but being the cause of death was not something he was completely against.

"You have a daughter?" Naruto asked the man, and he shrugged for a moment.

"Kind of, she is my Mistress' spawn... but apparently she was born with a freakish birth defect. I don't know, I've never really met her before." Leo said, and Naruto sweat dropped for a moment.

"You know... call me a racist, but do Faunus really take that much off animals they are related to?" Naruto asked Leo, since cats were not known to form stable mates. Instead they sort of mated with multiple partners, so in a way a cat faunus could be a polygamist thanks to their cat-like personalities.

"This is about the mistress thing... yeah, I could never be satisfied with one person... you know my daughter?" Leo asked, before they both paled when every single hole in the wall opened. Naruto got down on the floor and laid down flat, and he saw as they passed overhead. Leo got nailed a dozen times before he could get to the ground, and he passed out not long after. Naruto felt a prick in the back of his leg, and saw a dart was there.

Multiple guards started to come into the room, and Naruto stood up and looked at them for a moment. There were 10 uniformed guards, and these ones were wearing black versions of the earlier guard's uniforms.

"Stand down!" The front guard shouted out, and Naruto raised his hands up in the air in surrender.

"Okay, you got me. I surrender... though you may want to look out." Naruto said as he kicked up a few darts and struck half of the men in their exposed necks. They fell like flies, and Naruto bent backwards and picked up more darts while dodging live ammo. Naruto took the darts, and flung them at the men until only one slightly afraid man remained.

They weren't facing a regular prisoner.

They were facing a damn Titan, the Titan of fucking Wind. One of the four greatest warriors of his generation, somebody that stood on top of the top, and faced terrors these guards couldn't even imagine. He had years upon years of experience, and had captures so many people alive that there was nothing for him to worry about.

Naruto gained a glint in his eye, and he ducked down when a fist came from behind him.

The last guard had some sort of speed or teleporation Semblence. Naruto grabbed his gun, and pointed it at his face. The man teleported away, and Naruto broke the weapon and tossed the pieces to the ground.

"Here, take me away... I think I have showed off enough for now. You need some new guards, you guys are rather pathetic." Naruto said as his body began to slow down from the dart in his leg. Naruto held his hands out, and the man took out a tazer and shoved it into Naruto's gut. Naruto slugged the guy in the face, and he backed away. "I can't feel anything right now thanks to your dart." Naruto told the man.

"Hold your hands out and allow yourself to be taken to isolation peacefully." The man said with a slight stutter to his voice. He had never met such an intimidating young man. Naruto closed his eyes, before he opened them up and they seemed... cold as ice.

"Calm down, I don't bite... but continue attacking me and I make no promises." Naruto said, and for a moment the man pictured himself being devoured by a huge fox. Naruto's killer intent was too much for him to bare... and he dropped to his knees.

'Such a powerful aura of death... and I going to... should I just end it myself... my weapon... where is it!?' The man thought as he tried to find his weapon and end his own life before the... demon in front of him murdered him. Naruto walked by him, before he took the man's cuffs and placed them around his arms.

"Okay, I'm ready to go now." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

He had a changed of plans.

Phase one: Make himself seem like a huge threat, and paint a target on his back.

Check.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**This is similar to the reason Naruto started a prison brawl in the Blood Prison movie.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	86. Chapter 86 To Be Frank

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Ruby-Red Riding Hood, Yang-Goldilocks, Black-Bell, Weiss-Snow White, Jaune-Joan of Arc, Pyrrha-Achilles, Ren-Mulan, Nora-Thor, Glynda-Witch of the West, Ozpin-OZ... tons of characters in RWBY are designs after old stories.**_  
_**Warning: Tis a Dark Chapter Ahead.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Frank N. Stein.

Frank N. Stein was a tall man, a deathly pale man at that. His hair was a worn brown color, with many streaks of gray throughout it. The man stood at least over 6'5" in height, and he a very lanky build to him, like he didn't eat enough to grow proper muscle. He wasn't built for fighting, he even looked like he would come apart at the first sign of a fight. He had stitches connecting parts of his body together, he had some going all the way around his neck, one starting on the right side of his face and connecting to his jawline, his eyes were different colors, blue and yellow, and he had no one skin color. His right arm was black, his leg arm tan, his face was black on the on the left cheek where it looked like skin had been stitched there, while the others were were different shades of pale. Even his fingers were different colors, and stitched onto him.

He wore a black suit, with a white labcoat over the top of it.

He was the man in charge of the prison, well not the prison per say. He was the person in charge of taking care of corpses, he was also part of the research and development department for new and interesting medicines and poisons. That was the job that made him money, and that everyone who was part of the light world new him for. He didn't have many friends, no human or faunus friends at least, and he didn't need them. Humans and Faunus were both afraid of his appearance, so he learned to hate them... though he liked their corpses. Corpses were so useful as test subjects, as were the prisoners.

He enjoyed monsters, he loved monster movies... almost as much as he loved drugs and poisons. Both of which helped him make money on the side of his job.

Vampires, Zombies, Werewolfs... he enjoyed them all.

Frank had a wicked grin on his face as he looked down below him, strapped to a table was a young man... only 17 years of age. The boy had light brown hair, and pale skin... so he was most likely from Vale, whose normal citizen had pale moon or another shade of pale skin. The boy below him was amazingly beautiful, for a male, he had a certain unearthly charm to him... which was a twist of fate since the boy had been sent to prison for attempted rape... though the boy had only been framed. He never did it, but Frank would never tell that little tidbit to anyone. He had gorgious, yes Frank was gay sue him, blue eyes that sparkled.

Blue, silver, and green eyes were his favorite.

The boy, Frank didn't learn his name and had no interest in it, was his latest test subject for drugs amongst other things. The boy had his mouth gagged with cloth, and was strapped to the table with the heaviest of chains and leathers. There was no way with his strength he would be getting out. Frank looked at a flower sitting on the table, it was sent to the research facility by Beacon Academy, a few type of flower that came from a new type of Grimm... a flower with strange qualities to it. Paralyzing the victim and placing them into a drunken dream that seperated their minds from reality, and took away their ability to move or think.

It was an amazing flower, whoever discovered it... Naruto Rose... had his thanks.

It helped him preform his... Monster Surgeries without anyone finding out about them. No screaming, no stealing supplies from the research center, nobody so much as raised an eyebrow anymore at some missing supplies vanishing without a trace. After he had figured out the secrets of the flower, he had started his Monster Research project... he was turning young boys into monsters.

Only the younger ones though, older adults had bodies that couldn't handle the strain as well as younger ones.

"You're a handsome kid, it would be a waste of this handsome face to turn you into a Werewolf or Zombie... though I have one of each already. Looks like you get to be my first Vampire." Frank said with his twisted smile growing, actually splitting his lips as the stitches came undone. The man himself was the creation of his father, he had been made from the parts of various huntsmen, and given life through unusual means... now he wanted to make more monsters to be his friends... and to end humanity, but that was only a side-goal. He didn't care if that goal was completed or not.

Frank N. Stein looked at his dry erase board, and he saw the Vampire traits he would have to somehow implant into the boy.

Weaknesses- Fire, Silver, Drowning, Garlic, Holy Symbols, Running Water, Invitation, Arithmomania, Wooden Stake (Hawthorn or Oak)  
Strengths- Immortal, Enhanced Strength, Enhances Senses, Enhances Speed, Unnatural Healing, Flight, Shapeshifting, Psychic Powers, telekinesis, Pyrokinesis  
Traits- Pale Skin, Fangs, No Reflection, No Shadow, Attractive, Ash when Killed

He had a lot to think about, turning this young man into a Vampire would take all of his abilities to do. Frank looked towards a cage that had a shivering young boy, wearing ripped clothes, that was his Werewolf boy... but he had failed slightly. The boy turned into a Werewolf whenever he saw the moon at night, not just during the full moon. In the cage next to him was a moving corpse, who had stopped decomposing after reaching a certain level of rotten decay. It was groaning and moaning, trying to find something to eat... it didn't consider other monsters to be a food source.

You see, Frank was very anal about things... he liked to be accurate. Even if he was giving weaknesses to these boys, like a silver weaknesses, as long as it was accurate he would do it. He didn't care that weaknesses were bad, he could and would give these future creatures the same strengths and weaknesses if he could. He wouldn't be able to give the soon-to-be vampire Pyrokinesis, or Telekinesis... those were out of his ability to give, but he guessed that he could give the boy the inability to appear in reflections and have no shadow.

Frank started out by grabbing the neck of the boy and squeezing it hard enough to snap his neck, killing him. He would find a way to bring the boy back after he was done with his surgery, Vampires were undead and had no souls anyway. So he would bring back the boy without his soul, as an undead creature of the night. Frank regained his grin and grabbed his scalpel. He would start this with a very... he made a cut in the chest of the boy and peeled back the flesh... and then he cut through the bone and gained access to his internal organs.

He started removing the organs he didn't believe were needed... everything but the Heart, Lungs, and Stomach had to go. He threw the organs to his Zombie, and the sounds of flesh tearing and ripping became his music as he looked at the most empty chest. He moved the heart to the center of the chest, and he activated his own Semblence.

"Body Modification: Unknown Surgery!" Frank said maliciously. His Semblence worked in a strange way, if he had completed a surgery, he could instantly recreate the results using his Semblence. For unknown surgeries, he was basically experimenting with unknown palms of his hands opened up, and muscle tissues started to come out of them and wrap around the bones of the boy. Blood vessels were much the same, and they connected to the heart and interlinked with the muscle fibers. Frank gripped his hands, and all of the bulging muscles super condensed into their regular size, while filling most of the missing organs that used to be in the chets. Frank connected blood vessels from the heart to the stomach.

Heart weakness and Super Strength were both taken care of right away.

Special blood started to pour out of his hands and into the body of the boy, blood that gave those who possessed it very high healing abilities, but giving them a weakness to silver. The boy was made of super condensed muscles, so he wouldn't be able to swim anyway, and that would lead to the drowning weakness. More muscle tissues went into the body, before the legs started to bulge, before they became normal when they condensed... and the boy now had Super-Speed.

Frank thought for a moment... before a stroke of insperation hit him. He took the flower from the desk, before he turned his finger into a needle and caused a small amount of poison to leak onto the needle. He placed the flower back down, before he injected it into the boy's brain through his skull. It would serve it's purpose, after he modified it, to make sure that the boy could place people with weak wills into a hypnotic state... but how would he give the boy the weakness of turning into ash when exposed to... light.

He palmed his hands together.

He would give the boy a gene that caused his body extreme allergies to sunlight, allergies that caused his blood to increase in heat to such high heats that it turned his body into nothing but ash. He already had the perfect gene to manipulate to cause such a thing, it was a simple matter for the mad genius that was he. He took a small machine off the table, before he shoved it directly into the brain of the boy... and the hole healed up. That machine would make sure the boy felt unbearable pain the second that he entered a house without being invited in or was exposed to holy symbols... and turns out the boy was already very allergic to garlic, without even being manipulated.

He couldn't do much about advancing his senses, though, the hearing would already be enhanced as would the sight be. Just smell was something he couldn't manage... since he himself had no sense of smell.

His zombie had no ability to see, so that was to be expected he couldn't make perfect creations.

He could fit the boy with an internal gas chapter creation organ, that would make the boy float into the air, and the gas would be released from the anus when he wanted to stop flying... Frank snorted in amusement. Farting to stop flying, that was pretty amusing to him, but it would have to do for now.

He was in the process of creating monsters... but a monster that randomly farted could ruin a scary moment.

He watched as the chest healed itself, and the boy looked similar to how he looked before the surgery... only much paler and more muscular than before.

His grinned.

He couldn't wait to unless his creation onto the world.

_-With Naruto-_

The Isolation Chamber was a little better than Naruto thought it would be, he shivered for a moment as he felt a feeling a unease course through him, but he didn't believe he would have any trouble escaping. He was chained to the wall, sure, his arms above his heads, and his feet dangling off the ground, but this was not the worst position he could be in. The room had some exploitable weaknesses he could take care of, Naruto used his fingernail and hardened it with aura, before he undid a part of his cuffs and they unlocked, letting him to the ground and rubbing his wrists.

Metal cuffs were not comfy.

Naruto looked around the room, and he could see that the door out was a little different than the normal cell door. It had hinges on it, because those inside of isolation were chained to the wall and dangling off the ground, they didn't need the same doors made to keep mobile people inside. Naruto pushed the hinge up, and the door became that easier for him to break out of when he needed to do it. Naruto took one of the hinges, before he placed it in his pocket. He left the other hinge in, but he loosened it heavily.

Naruto looked at the general lock to the door, it could be opened from the inside as well. Naruto took the hinge back out of his pocket, before he glanced at the lock. Naruto took he hinge and stuck part of it in the lock, before he used it to pick the lock. There was a click moments later, and the door opened up. Naruto struck the guard in the back of the neck, before he pulled him into isolation and stripped him of his clothes. Naruto cuffed him to the wall, naked as the day he was born, before Naruto put his clothes on over his prison jumpsuit. Naruto closed the door behind him, before he began to walk around... isolation was on the bottom floor.

Continued to walk around, and he passd by guards without raising supicious, he was wearing a helmet that covered his entire face after all... and though the clothes were loose, him wearing his prison uniform helped to fill the gap.

Naruto mentally made a map of the place, and he stopped by where Jaune and Ren were... and there were no guards for their door... they were lower level security anyway in this block. Naruto unlocked the door, before he watched into the room and saw the two boys were asleep... from the darts maybe. Naruto took a dagger, before he etched a set of instructions into the wall for Jaune and Ren to see when they woke up. Naruto grabbed the man's spare dagger, before he slipped it into Ren's pillow

_Keep a low profile._  
_Check inside your pillow dude._  
_Trust in Naruto._

There, a haiku for them to see, and a weapon for them to have when they all broke out. Naruto trusted Blake to break them out when the time came, or he would do it himself. Naruto took out a marker, why the guard had a marker he didn't know, before he drew a dick on Jaune's face... with the words 'Naruto was here'. Then Naruto wrote on Ren's face, and placed the phrase 'Nora's Bitch' on him with boobs on his forward.

Naruto left the cell and locked it up again, before he started to walk back to isolation and went back into his temporary room. He unchained the man, before he redressed him. Naruto put the man in the hall, and leaning against the wall, before he placed the hinge back into his pocket and chained himself back up against the wall with a smirk on his face.

This place could not hold him.

_**Chapter End!  
Remember when I mentioned the flower Naruto got being sent to be researched? Yeah, that was all planned for THIS arc! Yes! Bwahahaha! Despite how it looks, every single arc of this story is important to another future arc! Everything is tied together and planned out from the very beginning! There are NO filler arcs! They are all important!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	87. Chapter 87 Derp

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"My name is Ruby, and my clothes might be baggy, but you haaave to agree that your tight ass don't hold a candle to me." Ruby continued her rap battle with Yang without a care in the world. They had been informed by Ozpin, over message, that Naruto was out on a mission with Blake, and the men of Team White Knight... and trusting their friends to watch each other's back, they decided to find something to take up their time.

Weiss was pissed, because she wanted to work with Naruto and practice their songs.

"Ruby? Is that a joke, because with a bang came a Yang. I heard that you rang, but without your brother you can't hold a yin to this yang." Yang rhymed back at her, and being a pun user she could think up rhymes pretty quickly. Rap battles, though she lacked a certain flow, was certainly something that was fun for her to do.

"A yin to your yang, puuuurleeease. Blake might be a cat, but you're the one with fleas. You're like a dog on the ground, you can't bark but you can wheeze." Ruby sang, though she lacked any sort of musical talent for voice toning, she had a beat that she was following. Yang was impressed, she had suggested this entire thing as a joke, but Ruby was insulting her pretty well... and she was commenting on the fact that Yang was scratching her armpit... she just shaved, and it got a little itchy.

They were in their room, only Pyrrha really cared, and she was doing her homework.

"So you think you can rap, well let me tell you something, wrap it up girl it's time for your nap. Your young, high-strung, this can't be unsung. Don't step to me, because I'll make this ruby crack." Yang rapped out with a grin on her face. Pyrrha groaned in annoyance, it was almost lunch and they were still at it. Even she was annoyed, they had been having rap battle all morning. She had been getting nothing done because of them, and she still had her extra-credit work she had to do... that she was electing to do. She wanted to get her grades up, because even the biggest idiot on the team... Naruto admitted it himself... had the highest grade... all As across the board.

Stupid ex-robot body, absorbing information and using it to cheat.

"You think you can make me crack... you whack. The only thing you can do is suck on stuff attached to a nutsac. Even our brother talks better smack, I'll chew you up, spit you out, like nothing but a snack." Ruby said, increasing her excitement and stepping closer to Yang, literally right in her face.

The only reasons Yang wasn't pissed was because she was a laidback person, and Ruby didn't mean what she was saying... otherwise she would be unable to say it.

"Step back, I see what you lack. You're like Weiss, flat as hell... while I'm stacked like Mount Saint Vale! Insult all you want, I know I'm the best. Keep it up, this snack will put you to rest." Yang brought out a flat-chest remark... and it was completely wrong. Amongst their friends, Ruby had a larger chest than Weiss, Nora, and Blake. She was actually pretty well endowed, just not to Yang or Pyrrha levels.

"Sister, of ember, you... I remember. Back in the day when you were blonder, your boobs are bra-busters, but your lyrics are a cancer." Ruby said as she took her hood off and dropped it to the ground with a grin on her face. Yang looked at her for a moment, before she clicked her teeth. She was done, that round she had lost and she new it.

"You sure know how to go out with a _Yang_... but seriously, I will crush you if you mock my hair again." Yang threatened Ruby with a finger in her face. She could let most things go, but hair insults were a big no-no in her book. She had the best damn hair in Vale, her opinion, and she wouldn't let that get mocked, or even touched by anyone she wasn't friends with... and oh god help anyone who ripped a lock off.

'Finally, they are done.' Pyrrha thought as she actually did her schoolwork. She wished she could have gone on the mission with Naruto, though she didn't know what it was suppose to be... very classified so that the word didn't get out and nobodies reputation was ruined... for some reason.

"Good round, so what you wanna do now?" Ruby asked as she noticed the white cloak laying on the bed. She grinned to herself, the same as when she saw the red scarf. Ruby walked over to Naruto's clothes, and Yang did the same. Pyrrha didn't notice, or care if she did notice, when Yang and Ruby started to strip down naked without a care for the open window... they were on like the fifth floor, so nobody was seeing them naked. Yang slipped into Naruto's boxers, while Ruby put on another pair of them. They both slipped on pairs of Naruto's orange jeans, he had to have multiple pairs of those after all. Yang didn't wear a bra anyway, so she was able to put on Naruto's black top without problems... it kept everything important hidden. She was only 2 inches taller, they were about the same size... though it was tighter in the chest area on her. Ruby did the same with another copy of the top, a matching smile on her face.

They looked at each other for a moment with narrowed eyes.

Ruby grabbed the white cloak and put it over her shoulders with a large smile, while Yang moved her hair so that it was inside of the back of Naruto's shirt, and she wrapped his red scarf around her neck... giving her the appearance of having short hair. Yang got a marker out of the drawer, and she started to add whisker scars onto Ruby's face, and claw mark scars onto the arm that Naruto had claw mark scars. Yang did the same thing to herself with a light chuckle, something that Pyrrha didn't like to hear as she did her work.

Yang picked up Naruto's Spiral Rose, while Ruby picked up her own Cresent Rose, and they both placed them onto their holders.

Ruby looked JUST like Naruto, even more so when she messed up her hair so that it was messy, Naruto's prefered hair style... though her hair was the wrong color, besides the red highlights. Yang messed her hair up as well, she could brush it later, and besides the difference shade of pale skin, and violet eyes, she looked like a convincing Naruto as well... without highlights... and the scars were obviously marker to anyone paying attention.

"I wanna go mess with people." Yang suggested to her sister, Naruto-like grin on her face. There was no way she wouldn't take advantage of Naruto being away for something this awesome.

_-With Naruto-_

"Fucking damnit Yang! I don't know what you are doing, but stop making me sneeze!" Naruto shouted out as he kicked his legs around wildly. He had been sneezing for awhile now, and he just fucking knew that it was Yang. She was doing something that deserved an ass kicking right now. He might even stay in jail, just to avoid going back to Beacon and dealing with Yang's bullshit.

_-With Yang-_

Ruby put her the hood on over her head, and you couldn't even tell it wasn't Naruto without noticing the height different. Ruby's lips stretched into a toothy smile, and she walked out of the room. Pyrrha only noticed the tail of her Naruto's white cloak leaving the room when she looked over at the sound of the door opening. She looked behind her, and saw Yang... dressed up like Naruto, and her eyes dulled.

"Really Yang? Naruto is going to notice your smell on his clothes." Pyrrha told Yang with an annoyed tone.

Could she not do her work in peace?

Yang lifted up her arm and smelled her armpit, she was the epitome of the classy lady alright, before she shivered.

"Gross, I used Blake's soap. I smell like lemons." Yang said, despite her having a yellow aura and hair, she didn't want to smell like the yellow fruit. Ruby and Naruto used strawberry soap, Pyrrha used the chocolate scented stuff now, she tried something new and liked it, while she herself prefered to smell like the ocean. She was not fond of how Blake smelled, the reason she prefered NOT to cuddle with the girl at this time.

"You also smell like BO, go take a shower." Pyrrha told her bluntly.

"Pyrrha, you're smelling yourself. I don't have BO, I just took a shower. You stayed up all night doing your work, you forgot to shower. Naruto doesn't like girls who smell like body odor." Yang teased Pyrrha, semi-seriously. Naruto didn't like body odor, he was a person who insisted on daily showers and being clean of body. Well, Yang was the same way about that, Naruto also tried to make sure everyone in the family ate well and slept well. Eat well, sleep well, and take plenty of baths... that was something Naruto always believed in.

Pyrrha blushed and smelled her arm, before she nearly gagged.

Thank god that Naruto wasn't here to smell her. She had completely forgotten to shower in her desire to finish all of her leftover homework. She got out of her chair, before she walked towards the bathroom, and Yang grinned and sat down in her seat the second Pyrrha closed the door behind her.

"Oh, I'm Naruto, and I like big stupid red haired girls. Ner dur fer blaaaah." Yang commented as she added a dopey look to her face. Yang still had some hard feelings against Pyrrha for putting that sword scar on Naruto's back, and stealing him from them, though Pyrrha had her own scar as well. All but one of Naruto's scars were caused by... that incident. He had a single scar on his back that was perfectly straight, caused by a sword... Pyrrha's sword.

She never did hear the story behind that fight, did she?

She only knew it was from last year, when he seemed to get the scar. She wondered about the story behind the scar now, and who better to ask than the person who gave him that scar.

Yang saw Ruby rush back into the room and slam the door closed, just as a thin rapier blade pierced right through the wood right next to her head. Yang raised an eyebrow as Ruby dodged more rapier thrusts through the door, and she had a frightened look on her face.

"I'm sorry Weiss, I didn't mean to get bubblegum in your hair!" Ruby called out, and Yang deadpanned. There was no way that Yang could back her sister up this time, infact, she walked over to Ruby and pushed her out of the way of the door. Then she opened the door, and there was a pissed of Weiss, and she had bubblegum in her hair near the bottom of her side tail. It would only require a few inches getting cut off... Yang winced when she saw more bubblegum higher up.

"You dolt! Now I am going to have to cut my hair, do you know what this is going to mean! My dress is completely ruined, I got my dress to match a certain hairstyle and color! How are you going to... Yang, move out of the way so I can murder her." Weiss said with narrowed eyes, before she was grabbed by the larger girl.

"Here, she has done this to me before, and Naruto taught me a trick to getting gum out of hair." Yang said as she plopped Weiss down in the chair. She got out a jar of peanut butter, before she covered the wads of gum in Weiss' hair with her fingers. "Wait for a few minutes, the peanut butter will make the gum stiff and easier to get out." Yang told Weiss, who seemed less pissed off.

She got up, before she went over to a shaking Ruby and kicked her in the leg.

"This is still your fault... but thank you Yang, you saved me from having to coordinate a new fashion to go with a new hairstyle. I would owe you one... but it is your sister who caused this." Weiss said as she left the room. Yang laughed to herself, before she sucked the peanut butter off her fingers. She closed the jar... before she placed it back in the drawer. She sat down again, before she looked over Pyrrha's work.

"Thank you Yang!" Ruby shouted out and hugged her sister from behind.

*rrrrrrrip*

Yang's jaw dropped when she looked at how Pyrrha's entire stack of homework was completely ripped in half. Her eyes widened, and at the worst possible time Pyrrha came out of the bathroom and saw what had happened.

...

"I forgot my towel... Yang... what do you have there?" Pyrrha asked in confusion when Yang put her hands behind her back.

"Nothing, your towel is over on your bed heheheh, hey Ruby... lets get some fresh air, I could use from fresh air." Yang suggested quickly as she attempted to escape, but she was stopped when she heard Pyrrha say something to her.

"Oh, I'm Naruto, and I like big stupid red haired girls. Ner dur fer blaaaah." Pyrrha repeated to her, and Yang froze.

Shit.

She was so busted.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**This is not a filler chapter, there is something important hidden in it.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	88. Chapter 88 The Burst Mode?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

'Crap, we don't have Naruto here!' Jaune thought with a horrified shiver as he and Ren walked into the group showering area. Jaune was already self-conscious about his body, even more so when he saw how muscular these bruised men were, when compared to him. He just thought Naruto was toned to perfection, he had seen Naruto's shirtless body before and he could admit that Naruto had more toning than him... but a lot of these men had bisceps that were bigger than his thigh... or torsos bigger than Jaune's entire body.

"Don't drop the soap." Ren told Jaune as he grabbed a bar of soap and entered the stream of water without much of a care, and Jaune noticed how ripped Ren was when compared to him as well. Ren wasn't the strongest guy on their team, Nora could lift Ren under the table, but Jaune had never really paid attention to a shirtless Ren until now... and he was impressed. Ren had a rather well muscled body.

Blake passed them, and she had the excuse of a damaged chest equalling to her using bandages to hide her bossom... and she had flesh colored tape over a special spot... basically, nobody could tell that her slender, womanly body, was actually the body of a woman.

She took a corner spot, and stayed away from everyone.

She did not feel comfortable with the looks that she, Jaune, and Ren were getting. Of course, the second they saw how large she was down below, they averted their eyes from her. She was in a room of naked, toned men, of course she was hard. It was a natural reaction, despite her not being attracted to ANY of the men currently in the room. Most of them completely disgusted her just to look at, hairy, sweaty, and overmuscled bodies.

The guy giving a butt fucking to the other guy at the other end of the room.

Blake blushed and closed her eyes as she washed herself, trying her hardest to ignore the grunts she was hearing. Blake almost dropped the soap when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned around and saw a black haired man behind her. She recognized him as the man that had been staring at Naruto, the cat faunus man... Leo something, she was drugged out when she heard his last name and couldn't remember it.

"You're cellmates with that Rose boy aren't you? Name's Leo, strange seeing another Cat Faunus in the Dog House." Leo greeted Blake as he washed up as well.

"Yes... I'm Blake, Naruto is a friend of mine." Blake said simply, really not wanting to talk to a piece of trash right now... she didn't regard people who landed themselves in prison to be much other than trash.

"Ah, makes sense. Lucky you, that boy wouldn't abandon his friends. You can see it in his eyes. If I have a son, I wish he would be like that boy. Wild, strong, devoted, with a special charm to him... too bad." Leo complimented honestly. He wished that he had a spawn that was like Naruto, instead he had a daughter he hadn't seen, or cared about, in 16 or 17 years now. He didn't even remember what she looked like, just the name Blake... a rather common name among Cat Faunus with black hair.

Just like the young male next to him.

"You aren't coming to talk to me just about that are you?" Blake questioned the older man, figuring out that there was something different about him... but she couldn't place her finger on it.

"Don't drop the soap Jaune." Ren said as he caught the soap that Jaune dropped before it could hit the ground, and get Jaune butt raped for it. Jaune was nearly crying out of happiness that Ren saved him from that fate.

"I love you bro, I really do right now." Jaune muttered as he took the soap back, glad he had such a good friend in Ren.

"Of course not, I just can't stand the fools in here. I just think that you would be concerned, the people in charge here... they aren't exactly the type to go for rebellion. Your friend might need your help, and even I can see that you wish to 'mate' with that boy... though your sexual preference is none of my business." Leo commented, fully believing that Blake was a gay boy, instead of a bisexual girl with an extra part. Blake blushed for a moment, since she couldn't fault him for guessing she had strange preferences.

"So what, Naruto can take care of himself. Anyway, Naruto has a girl... He has a bright future, dating a Faunus will only bring him down." Blake said as she rubbed her arm, not comfy with the topic... but for some reason she felt like opening up to the man next to her. Like she had an unknown bond with him, a bond she felt ran pretty deep.

"Big whoop, monogamy is for weaklings who can't handle more than a single lover. As a Faunus, you shouldn't care about human worries." Leo said, and Blake got up in disgust and moved away from him. She wouldn't sit here and listen to him telling her to cheat of Yang, and get Naruto to cheat on his girlfriend... no matter how much the idea appealed to her on a personal level. She did have a sense of right anf wrong after all.

She heard the sound of soap dropping on the ground, and she saw that Jaune was the one that dropped it. She walked over to him, and another man started his way as well. Blake got there first, and she glared at the man, and he backed off. Jaune didn't notice what she did, because she already made her way to a different area by the time he was standing again.

Naruto would have helped out Jaune, but knowing Naruto he would have done it in a way that also humiliated Jaune.

It looks like Naruto's quickly forming prison reputation had also slightly transfered to her, making her a somewhat feared person.

That was, until everyone started to cower when the steps of somebody walking into the room were heard. Blake, Ren, and even Jaune shifted their attention to the door out of the room, and they noticed a young woman walking into the room. Behind her were two Grimm, floating with no eyes... each were ball shaped with wings, and their mouths were lined with a row of flat teeth. They had a moon and star symbol on them, and they were completely submissive to the woman they were following. Each of them were carrying in their mouths swords, strangely shaped swords over 9 feet long and thicker than a human body, with the blades black and white on both blades... but dulled edges?

She was not a native to Vale. That much was obvious because of the color of her skin, that was not a racist remark since Vale was best known for it's paler skinned citizens. She had mocha colored skin, and a slender body... with wider hips. She wore white short shorts, didn't even fully cover her butt, and a white belt with a golden buckle over her stomach. She had two bands over the top of her feet, but wore no shoes or socks... and she had a cloth around her large breasts, even bigger than Yang's, connected by a golden buckle between her breasts. She had over her body a white cloak with teeth on the top of it, large teeth, and the inside of the coat was a fleshy pink color. Her hair was wild and platinum blond, and her eyes were orange... but she had no emotions in her eyes. On top of her head was a large hat that resembled black and white animal ears. White on front, and black on thre back of them, each ear bigger than her head.

Her teeth turned sharp and she smiled, all of her teeth.

The swords shot out, and two prisoners soon became bloodstains on the walls. Blake and Ren had their eyes widened, while Jaune cringed back in honest fright... not just him, but the other prisoners were frightened by the woman. They avoided looking at her at all costs, like just looking at her would promise them certain death. The blades were pulled from the walls, and returned to her side. The blades vanished, and she turned away.

"Death Sentence, carried out... get rid of them." The woman ordered, and Jaune almost threw up when the Grimm shot out and started to devour the bodies on the ground. It was an unholy display, and even the blood was liked up and washed away by the flowing water.

She turned her orange eyes to black for a moment, and Blake shrank back as a primal fear overcame her.

The woman left the room, and her Grimm followed behind her.

Everyone dropped to their knees.

This was not a woman they wanted to cross, they knew it even now. Not even Leo was standing, because he knew why she was to be feared.

"Who... who was that lady?" Jaune asked with wide eyes, and Leo was more than happy to answer as he leaned back against the wall.

"The first person to unlock a Semblence: Burst Mode." Leo answered, and Ren looked concerned for a moment.

"Semblence... Burst Mode?" He asked in confusion, not sure what it was.

"Semblence: Burst Mode, a normal Semblence is the manifestation of a person's innate and personal power as an ability unique to everyone, with abilities differing between people. The nature of a person's Semblence is noted to represent who they are, though sometimes a Semblence is similar to their parents, it is part of our very soul... Semblence: Burst Mode though is different." Leo said with a frown on his face.

"How different?" Ren asked, and Blake furrowed her brow for a moment. Did she have some sort of Semblence able to control Grimm?

"Semblence: Burst Mode... well, think of a Semblence that is multiplied by 10 to 100 times the power it had before. It is extremely hard to activate, because you have to completely Master your Semblence to the point that you can manifest it as a seperate being." Leo said with a frown, and Blake frowned deeper as well.

A seperate being?

"What?" Jaune asked, and Leo looked at him.

"What causes the change?" Blake asked with a curious glance, anything to not have to think about the dead people.

"I don't know, I've only seen her use it once... and she killed every single convict on the 10th floor two years ago. Those Balloon Grimm are part of her Semblence, and when she used her Semblence: Burst Mode... they combined... and then she wiped out the 10th floor in an instant. I just know that there is a drastic difference between Semblence and the Burst Mode... like all of the pent up power inside of a person is released in one burst." Leo said with a shiver. Blake shivered as well, no wonder it was something hard to do.

Only somebody who had mastered controlling their semblence could even hope to control the massive difference in power they gained from their Semblence when all that energy came to the surface.

"Is everyone able to do it?" Jaune asked with a hopeful look.

"If they have a hidden power in them, or experience a life changing incident where they need to get stronger and have mastered their Semblence... it is possible. The stronger you are normally, the better chances you have of attaining Burst Mode... so far, she is the first and only person to attain that form." Leo said with a slight look of fear in his eyes. He would never fight that woman head on, not even if he was being given the entire world on a silver platter.

That woman scared him.

"Who is she though?" Ren couldn't help but ask, and he didn't get an answer.

"She has no name among the prisoners, she is death. Sight of her means somebody will die. When it is your time, she comes... and you die. The sight of her means brutal death, and having nothing left behind." Leo said, he had been there awhile and seen many die by her hand before now.

She was more wicked than those in the prison though.

That much, even he knew.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Ramlethal Valentine from Guilty Gear, which I do not own.**_  
_**Semblence: Burst Mode is something of my own creation, but only certain people are able to attain it. Naruto has already attained it, and he has used it awhile back, try and remember. Hint: Chapter 50. This isn't some random thing, it was planned out. The same with Naruto going robot.  
**__**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	89. Chapter 89 A Change of Plans

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Blake was starting to get worried, she was sure that Naruto had said that isolation would only last about 3 days or so, and then he would be back and talking with them again. They only had one more day though, it was already the fourth day and things had been rather... boring. Literally, they only left their rooms a few times a day for short amounts of time for eating and showering. The days passed slowly, but at the same time, she had gotten to know her male anatomy much better than before.

There wasn't much to do other than masturbate wildly, and Naruto wasn't around so she could really go wild on herself.

When she wasn't doing that, she was depressed when she realized that she actually did belong here. She understood that she was a criminal, one hiding in the open but one all the same, and if she was ever caught this was where she was going... for a lot longer than a few days... possibly her entire life until she died or was killed. She was a member of the... an ex-member of the White Fang, a terrorist group who stole, killed, kidnapped, and preformed many horrible acts.

If she was caught, she was no doubt going to be tortured for her information, given an unfair trial... no, not unfair... she was guilty of crimes, so she was have no case for her. She would be stuck in prison, if not placed on death row. She might even be given a public execution, and that left her throat dry. She kept going over ways she could be killed, hanging, shot to the head, lethal injection, drowning, burning... and the ways she could die only got worse as time went on.

She was in a GREAT place right now.

She was either one of two things, she was either super horny or she was super depressed. If she wasn't horny she was depressed, and the only way to fight off depression was to be horny. It was the one time her mind was engulfed in physical pleasure, instead of reeling back in horror at the fact this could have been her life anyway.

Right now, she was depressed and trying to get herself horny.

She prefered that over depression.

She was worried about her friends though, and at the thought of her friends she realized just how conflicted she was lately. She didn't like it, but lately her dreams had become... XXX-rated again. She woke up with ruined boxers, and often times she was still ready to do. That man, Leo, he had really messed with her head.

The _thought _of cheating on Yang was a horrible one, she hated it... but... it appealed to something in her.

The thought that she could have not only Yang, but other people as well. That she could fill the missing part of herself with more people, not just one person... was an attractive one to her. Having a mistress on the side, while it was a disgusting thing... it made her excited as well. She wad disgusted with herself for it, but no matter how much she hated it, she wanted it as well. Some part of her LIKED the idea of not only cheating on Yang, but her knowing about it and accepting it.

She didn't just want Yang, and while she KNEW she was attracted to Naruto, as a woman, she also wanted the other Rose twin that she had kissed.

She wanted a set.

Blake bashed her head against the wall with a growl, hating herself for considering her friends a set. They were her friends, but that old bastard of a man had placed in her head the fact that it was possible to have everything she wanted. She wanted it, but she knew it was wrong... but she wanted it so much that part of her didn't care... a very small part.

Anger at herself, depression, loneliness, and jerking it... that was what her time in prison was coming down to.

She didn't even have a book to read to keep her company right now.

The door to her cell opened, and she was surprise when Naruto was thrown into the cell and onto the ground by a heavily armed set of guards. Naruto was grinning, despite the fact that it looked like he had been spending the last few days getting a savage beating. His face was bruised to hell, as were any parts of his body that were visible. His hair was messy instead of straight, though he himself might have done that out of preference... he looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Naruto!" Blake called out as she went to his side as the door closed and locked, though with Naruto here they could break out at any time.

"Heh... pussies, can't throw a punch worth a shit." Naruto said with a grin as he spat out a little bit of blood.

"What happened to you?" Blake asked in horror when she looked at the deep purple, green, and black bruises on his body. She couldn't believe that they had been doing this to him while taking him back here.

"Turns out, day one in isolation... days 2 through 4 just so happen to be a constant beating. Fuck, this place is messed up." Naruto said as he popped his jaw back into it's proper place. He went over his entire body, and kept checking to make sure that everything was okay. He hadn't been able to do his spy work because he had been allowing, ALLOWING, himself to get beaten all for the sake of the mission.

"You didn't defend yourself?" Blake asked as she looked at what might be broken ribs, and she poked them. Naruto yelped in pain and jerked away from her out of reflex.

"Damnit Blake, don't poke me! Those guys are pussies, but my body still hurts. 3 days of beatings still hurts like a bitch, and one guy used a fucking pipe." Naruto said as he looked at some of the more sizable bruises on him.

"You will be okay by tomorrow right?" Blake asked in concern, this was bad if he was out of the mission.

"Just fine..." Naruto said, before he smelled the air, and gave Blake a look that said he was not impressed with her. "Blake, why does it smell so fishy in here?" Naruto asked in a literal fashion. It smelled like a teenage boy's room, no offense to the cleaner ones, and he should know... he once had a teenage son.

"No reason... so what did you learn?" Blake asked, changing the subject as soon as she could, her anger at herself and depression long forgotten with Naruto here.

"150 guards reside here, I should know, they all took their punches at me. The research facility is connected to this building via a door on the bottom floor, and the suspected drug location is on the 7th floor of that building... I did some snooping before my beating and found that our target is Frank N. Stein... though I couldn't get into his work room." Naruto admitted to Blake, he had left his cell several times on the first day. He could use a nap though, because he had went 3 days without sleeping or eating... he could use some lunch too. "This place is really barbaric." Naruto commented to her, and she nodded.

"They make you fight for food... if you don't beat somebody up, then you have to eat disgusting nutrient bars. If you win, you get somewhat good food. They having prisoners slowly kill each other via starvation." Blake said with a frown. Those who were beaten hated those who beat them, and those who beat others grew more evil and enjoyed beating up people soon. They realized hurting others got them food, and they became corrupted and soon killed somebody.

When they did that, they were taken away and never seen again.

"Sounds bad... but at least I know that none of the guards are trained in using their Semblence. No self-respecting hunter would be caught dead working in this place... though I heard a rumor that there is a killer with access to a Semblence... and our target has one as well." Naruto said as he popped his shoulder. He also heard that Jaune dropped the soap multiple times, but thankfully had people keeping his butt safe from anal rape.

You heard a lot of rumors when you were being beaten.

"So they are trained... does this change the plans?" Blake asked after a moment, and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah... prison riot. We are going to start a riot, and I... no, we will use the chaos to find this man and bring him down. The rest of the research department is clean." Naruto said as he stretched out his thighs.

"I thought the plan was to get captured." Blake said to him with a slight smirk.

"Plans change, knowing the target has a Semblence makes a big difference. This is a guy trained in combat and aura. No underestimating the enemy." Naruto told her, his tone dead serious... before he winced when he layed down on the bed. Blake layed down next to him, but made sure to avoid touching him. She gripped her hands on the bed, even though she knew there was a top bunk she didn't want to make Naruto climb up to it... and she didn't want to climb either.

"Can we talk about something else?" Blake asked, desperate for some other kind of conversation. For the last few days she spent entire hours by herself, with no choice to talk to people. A few days of this loneliness, she never really felt lonely before because she always had other faunus, and she was almost ready to burst.

"Can I sleep instead, I'm sorry to brush you off... and I am sure whatever you have to say is important... but I'm about to pass out." Naruto admitted to her, because he had gone 3 days with NO sleep. She couldn't respond to him, because the second he got a chance to lay himself down... he was asleep.

That came with being exhausted and pained with 3 days of beatings.

'... Would you hate me if I confessed my crimes to you?' Blake wondered with a sad look in her eyes. She couldn't stand the thought of her friends hating her, Weiss would hate her for sure, and Pyrrha wouldn't be happy. Naruto and Yang though, they were wild cards to her. She didn't know what their reaction to her secret would be.

Blake grabbed her head, before she let out a sigh of annoyance.

She would start with Yang, and see how it went from there.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**There is a surprise next chapter that you are going to want to look forward to.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	90. Chapter 90 Naruto or Ruby?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Why are we hiding behind bushes?" Neptune asked his short time teammate, they had only been teammates for a few months now but he was pretty well adjusted to the wild blond monkey faunus next to him. Sun Wukong, who was currenlty biting his knuckles to keep himself from shouting out and giving away his position.

Neptune could see Sun's man crush.

Yes, man crush was a legit term. It was when a man had a non-gay crush on another man that, or sometimes gay, was a respectable, famous, or other times just well recognized person.

Naruto Rose, sitting on a bench cleaning his scythe... his red scythe... it looks like he had changed his scythe color.

'Stupid Yang, taking the cloak so she could make herself look more like Naruto.' Ruby thought as she cleaned Cresent Rose on a bench, unknowingly being watched by two boys who believed she was her brother. She currently had Naruto's red scarf around her neck and the color part of her face, the same way that Naruto sometimes wore it, and she had her hair messy... meaning she forgot to brush it.

She was a very convincing Naruto.

"Look... he dyed his blond hair black, I bet he is going for the dark hero look now." Sun said with a shining grin on his face. He had a picture in his hand, the picture that he still wanted Naruto to sign, and he was ready to go and get it signed today while he had the chance. He could totally ask Naruto for his autograph without making a public fool of himself if he messed up a few words. Naruto's friends weren't around, and the boobzilla of a sister he had was nowhere to be seen.

'He... realizes that his man crush is 2 years younger than him... right?' Neptune thought with a raised eyebrow.

"The more I see him, the more awesome he gets. Did you see how he was totally riding that dinosaur the other day?" Sun whispered askingly to Neptune, with the blue haired boy rolling his eyes at Sun.

"Yeah, I saw, pretty cool." Neptune said for the who knows how many times it was now. Sun would bring it up all the time, even Scarlet and Sage were starting to get annoyed with how often he would bring up the topic... then again, they weren't as tight as he and Sun were either.

"I bet he subdued it with his mad fighting styles." Sun said for the 11th time... today. He had been going on nonstop about Naruto, but since the food fighting incident he hadn't been able to find Naruto.

"Is it me... or does he seem a bit more... feminine than before?" Neptune asked when they moved closer to another to Naruto, unknowingly to them who was actually Ruby.

"... Nope, just seems like somebody stretched out his clothes a little." Sun waved off his concerns. He was sure that Naruto just had a prank played on him or something. People must be pissed at him for starting the food fight, flipping tables, ruining the lunchroom... some people were even sent to the nurse with blunt trauma and lacerations. It had been a pretty epic fight to the end he had heard.

"What about his scythe, is it suppose to be that color?" Neptune asked with a raised eyebrow directed at the red scythe.

"It is dyed red with the blood of his enemies, it is red like roses. Of course it fits him. Don't you know his catch phrase? _It's your blood that's red like roses_?" Sun questioned Neptune, who shrugged. He didn't know thaty before said it, but he guessed it could be true. Neptune twitched, before he stood up and started to walk towards 'Naruto' with a confident look on his face. Sun turned wide eyes, before he got out of the bushes and walked behind Neptune, knowing this was his chance to get an autograph.

'Hm?' Ruby thought when she noticed Neptune and Sun, she remembered their names after hearing them said in class before, walking over to her.

"Hey, are you Naruto Rose? I was wondering, because my friend Sun here is a big fan of yours. Between us cool guys, I bet we could pick up some nice chicks together." Neptune said as he struck his cool pose with arms cross and teen glinting.

'They think I'm Naruto?' Ruby thought after she tilted her head.

"You know... if you want to, I bet you have like a TON of ladies who want in your pants." Sun offered as well, wondering if Naruto would actually spend the day with them. Ruby blinked a few times, before she realized that they WERE confusing her for Naruto... for real. It was like they were ignoring the fact that her hair was black and red, instead of yellow and red. It helped that she stuffed a wool sock down the front of Naruto's pants, the pants she was wearing, thus making a noticable bulge.

Ruby grinned after a moment.

"One cool guy to another, the girls on your team totally have the hots for you." Neptune told Naruto, because to him the girls were completely in love with him.

"Uh... two are my sisters." Ruby said, lowering her voice a little to match Naruto's voice perfectly.

"So? Twincest and Wincest." Neptune and Sun both said, with Ruby thinking about it for a moment.

"Yeah, I guess that could work. Dad would be... who am I kidding, Dad would be stoked to see the family staying together. So what did you guys have in mind?" Ruby asked as she placed Cresent Rose in it's holder on her lower back. She might as well hang with them, she had nothing better to do at the moment. She could pretend to be Naruto for awhile, if only just for a prank against these guys.

"Yes! First, can you sign this?" Sun asked with a grin as he showed her the picture. She took it, and she signed it in Naruto's name... she was able to perfectly recreate his signature, just like he could hers. They both had horrible handwriting so it wasn't all that hard for her to do. "Yes! I got it!" Sun called out loudly, finally having his prized signature.

"I was wondering... are you two... you know, butt buddies or something. You always seem to be together, and have this weird... connection." Ruby asked with a sly smile on her face.

...

"What?" Neptune asked with a pale face. Was that really how they came off, lusting for male booty? If that was it, then he needed to start flirting with chicks more.

"So-so, I don't really know my preference." Sun admitted as he admired the signature more, not paying attention to what he was saying.

"Change of subject... you go to Beacon, where are the best places to hang out?" Neptune asked, and Ruby thought about it... Naruto had already set up a few traps around campus, if she could lead them into a trap that would be hilarious. Best of all, Naruto would be taking the rap for it when he got back.

She wondered if he was doing okay right now.

_-With Naruto-_

"Hey Blake." Naruto said with a grin on his face as they walked into the lunchroom. He was about to start his grand plan to start a riot, and for that this next part of the plan was the most important.

Throwing the first punch.

"Hmmm?" Blake asked as she looked towards him. She was surprised when the next thing she saw was a fist that crashed right into her face and send her spinning into a large guy. The guy lost his food on the floor, and he turned around and glared at them.

Blake's eyes widened, while Naruto grinned.

Prison brawl time.

_-With Ruby-_

'I am sure he is just fine, it isn't like he is trying to start a brawl or anything. He wouldn't attempt to pull a Yang, he has more sense than that.' Ruby thought as she started to walk with Neptune and Sun behind her. She wanted to find something that would really get to them, but none of his traps were nearby now that she was getting a better picture of the area. She wanted to find something that would really end badly for the guys behind her.

"Oh, there is Pyrrha Nikos." Neptune commented, and Pyrrha could be seen running herself through sword training.

"Isn't she your girlfriend?" Sun asked, just to make sure.

"Oh Pyyyyyyyrrrrrha!" Ruby called out, and Pyrrha blinked and looked around when she heard Naruto's voice. She found the source of it... and noticed that Ruby was calling her... using her brother's clothes and voice. She was pretending to be Naruto, and a small smile came over her face as she walked towards them.

"Oh, hey _Naruto_." Pyrrha said, playing along with a smile on her face. She kissed Ruby on the forehead, a very neutral place for her to kiss. She might as well play along as well as possible.

'This guy already has himself such an epic hottie.' Neptune thought as her inner man meter started to fall. A guy 2 years younger than him already had a girlfriend, and a hotter one at that. That was like a kick to the balls for him.

"Want to hang out with us?" Sun offered the Titan of Earth with a curious glance in her direction.

"Actually, I was in the middle of training. I don't have the time right now." Pyrrha said, if she wanted to keep growing stronger she would have to keep training. She was ashamed of how angry she got at Naruto awhile back, so she would train herself, and the next time they had a match she would make sure she gave him the most fun fight of his life.

She was NOT angry that he was stronger than her, she had been angry that he had been keeping his strength hidden from her.

Now that she knew that strength had only been temporary, she had a goal. She would grow stronger so that Naruto would be forced to grow strong enough as well. If he couldn't use that power because of his body, she would get stronger than him and force him to grow strong enough to use it.

"Is Yang anywhere around?" Ruby asked curiously, for some reason things had been tense again with Pyrrha and Yang... and not angry tension. It was more like awkward tension, like one of them said something really stupid about the other. Neither was angry, but they weren't sure how to talk at the moment.

"Helping Weiss decorate." Pyrrha answered as she went over to get back to her training.

"Decorate... Yang... the Destroyer... and you are trusting her to help somebody make something... alone... without destroying it by accident." Ruby said lowly, like she didn't believe what was being said.

"Don't worry, Nora is there too." Pyrrha commented, and Ruby froze for a moment.

Yang, Weiss, and Nora.

Crap.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	91. Chapter 91 Head Shots

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"I hate you, I will murder you, I will kill you, I will slice you to ribbons, I will-" Blake said as she continued her whisper rant to Naruto. She wasn't saying this because of the black eye she was now sporting, and she was not saying this because of the fact that at the moment they were pressed face to face, body to body in a tighter space than she had ever experienced before. No, she was saying this because of the simple fact that it was Naruto's plan that got all FOUR of them crammed into a laundry basket.

She could FEEL Jaune's face pressing into her stomach, they were a tangled mess of limbs at the moment. Everyone was touching something on somebody else, and nobody knew who was touching who where. It was a mosh posh of confusion, Blake didn't know if she should be happy that there was a hand on her ass that she SUSPECTED was Naruto's, or ready to rip off heads if it belonged to somebody else.

'Nobody notice my boner, nobody notice it. Please nobody notice it.' Jaune thought as he tried to think of anything that would calm himself down.

"There is something pressing up against my butt." Ren commented dully, not sure if it was a somebody's hand or elbow, or if it happened to be something else.

He hoped it was somebody with their fingers in an uncomfortable position.

'It's Jaune's penis.' Naruto thought to himself with his tongue sticking out. He blamed himself for this one... the brawl, a great idea. They had managed to slip away in the confusion, and they had gotten into the Research Building without so much as a problem. They had even managed to get their collars off, granting them access to the full might of their aura again. It was no problem.

The problem... Naruto didn't even know what to say about this one.

It was like a zombie apocolapse outside... literally.

They had been followed by a few other prisoners, and when they opened the door to the Research Building... walking corpses started to... well they charged out of the building and started to bite many of the prisoners. People started to turn just like in the movies, left and right prisoners were dying off. It seemed a lot of, read as all, of the scientists had died as well. Now the place was like the night of the walking dead all over the place.

The zombies didn't use their eyes though, they used their ears and sense of touch to find their prey. They also used their noses, the biggest reason why Naruto suggested their current place to hide until the coast was clear, something Naruto could see through a small hole he made in their container.

Naruto could see a zombie, gray skinned and eyes completely blank, walking around.

Unlike in the movies, it had yet to start it's decomposition. It still looked like a human... kind of. Like a gray skinned human with blank eyes, sniffing around and grunting like a freaking troll. Naruto twitched in annoyance when he felt that it was getting hotter in the container with everyone breathing, not that they could stop breathing... but it was getting way to humid for his taste.

"Is that... a gun?" Blake asked as she looked through the hole with Naruto.

Naruto silently opened the lid of the laundry hamper, before he went over to the guard zombie that was holding the weapon. Naruto pulled his hand back, before he sliced the man's head with his hand. He stopped the man from hitting the ground, before he pulled out his gun and tossed it to Blake as she got out of the hamper next.

He tossed his dagger to Jaune, and took the zombie's dagger and tossed it to Ren.

He didn't need a weapon, he was just that badass... 6 arms of aura moved out of his body as he prepared for a fight.

"So... the mission is a failure... isn't it?" Blake asked as she looked at how many bullets she had. She could kill a good 20 zombies before she was out of ammo.

"I highly understand if it is." Ren commented. There was going to be a zombie hell at this rate, so they had a mission. Naruto pulled his hands together, all of them, before he formed an orange sphere in them. Naruto placed it on the ground, before he looked at them.

"I just set down an aura bomb, and I made it so that it would go off and take this prison to hell in 10 minutes... we have that long to get out of here before we all take a one way trip to the afterlife... oooooh, not you Leo, I actually liked you." Naruto said when he noticed the zombified Leo stumbling around.

His head was blasted off by Blake moments later.

"I wanted to do that one." Blake admitted, she had been getting no sleep because of that man. Whoever his daughter was, she was NOT going to miss him now that he was gone. Blake made sure to that, though she felt a dark pit in her stomach when she looked at the corpse that she created.

"I will explain EVERYTHING wrong with what you just did later, but we are... ooooh, it was this guy's birthday." Naruto said as a corpse wearing a party hat came in, and it was obvious he was the one who was having the birthday. He was holding a vanilla cake in a plastic container, the cake completely undamaged so far... he must have been holding onto it as a zombie.

"Noooo, don't hurt the-" Jaune started to say, and Naruto slammed the door shut just as Blake blew the birthday zombie's head off.

Naruto caught the cake before it hit the ground.

"Here Jaune, hold this cake... but wipe the brains off." Naruto told Jaune as he gave the boy the cake.

"So how are we getting out of here?" Ren asked for a moment with a raised eyebrow. There was no way escaping this place would be very easy, not with all of the zombies present. Naruto went over to a wall, before he tapped against it and it came down... all of the screws and nails in the wall had 'mysteriously' been taken out. Naruto had a smirk on his face, there were more reasons why he chose to hide in THIS room after all.

"That... is a long fall to the bottom." Jaune said when he noticed this place was built with a HUGE and deep hole going around it.

"At least the zombies are falling into it, and hopefully dying... we are going to have stories to tell people about this mission." Ren commented, realizing that he NEVER wanted to have another mission with Naruto again.

If THIS was how a 'Naruto-mission' ended, unexplained things popping up out of nowhere... then no thank you, he liked normal missions.

"Like Jaune dropping the soap." Blake said with a VERY light playful tone to her voice. Jaune blushed and looked ashamed of himself. Naruto looked interested in this information, but he decided that...

"Huh... that girl seems to have escaped as well." Naruto said as he noticed a dark skinned girl floating over the hole.

"Lets... wait a minute for her to leave before we escape." Jaune said, still freaked out by that girl. Naruto didn't question it, but at the same time he wouldn't follow that suggestion. Naruto grabbed his friends, before he stretched an arm all the way over to the other side of the hole. He pulled them all the way over to safety, outside of the prison.

"Well, it looks like missions... success? I mean, there isn't going to be anymore drugs right?" Naruto wondered out loud. Technically, the mission was a complete success, since the drugs would stop being developed... and morally the only people that died were either corrupt, or criminals.

"That is a sunny way to look at it... so how are we going to do this, we wait for out pick up or something?" Blake asked as she looked around.

"Doesn't matter, we have cake." Naruto said, before a chain reaction of explosions started to go off. Naruto looked back, before he gave everyone a sheepish look when the building started to collapse in on itself.

"Did you hit your head?" Jaune asked with a concerned look on his face, Naruto seemed a little... off to him.

"A lot, I took a savage beating. Give me a few days to get my head on straight." Naruto told them with a smile.

"So... you really are damaged in the head then." Ren said to Naruto, who nodded at him.

"I'm going to go to the doctor after this, they hit me in the head a LOT. I should be better after some good, quality rest." Naruto admitted after a moment, before he frowned to himself.

He had a BAD feeling, and it might be the head injuries... or the zombies... but he felt like this was NOT an accident.

Somebody had known they would be coming, so they started a zombie hell for the sole purpose of making sure that... well they wouldn't succeed in their mission.

Something didn't sit right with him.

He just didn't know what.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	92. Chapter 92 Back to Beacon

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Pyrrha sat on her butt, right on the ground with sweat dripping from her body. Her hours of hard work was paying off, that much was for sure if the grin on her face meant anything. She had been putting all of her blood, sweat, and her tears into her training while Naruto was gone. She had even taken to taking _barely_ legal energy drinks and aura replinishing pills to keep going well into the night, and now it was morning.

Her training was paying off.

In front of her was a boulder... and that boulder was split in two... right down the middle was a large crack that cut the boulder right in two.

On her right arm... was a gauntlet.

It was a shiny metal red gauntlet, pure red in color. It was dragon-like in shape, being scaled in design. Above the gauntlet on her arm, right underneath her elbow... was a deep looking cut. The blood was flowing into the gauntlet, and it was 'sparking'. Pyrrha had been training her body to the limit the last few weeks, even before Naruto had revealed everything to her. She had been training her ass off to match him. She had been attempting to discover something new, new ways to use her Polarity.

Magnesium, Chromium, Nickel, Copper, and Zinc... just some of the metals that could be found in blood.

The gauntlet on her arm turned into liquid as she lost control over it, and instead of staying hard like she was forcing it to be, it splashed against the ground, leaving her blood covered arm hanging at her side. Pyrrha was exhausted, she had lost a lot of blood making her double-edged sword. Her Semblence, she had been training herself to use her Semblence to control the very blood inside of her body. When she did it, she could hit harder, move faster, and harden her own blood a little... and when she cut herself she could harden and shape that blood into various shapes.

The downside, the blood HAD to stay in contact with her skin, otherwise she lost control over it.

It wasn't like normal metal, the metal levels were so low that she could only maintain a link to it when she was in physical contact with it. She could form armor, she could make weapons, and she could control her own blood and make into a weapon. She could stop her own bleeding now, so she only bled the right amount that she needed at any given time. She could only maintain control for a small amount of time though, and once she lost control she couldn't use the blood she lost control over.

"Heh... ha... Naruto... I'm going to beat you, fair and square." Pyrrha said to herself with a grin on her face. Pyrrha stood up, before she gripped her cut and squeezed her arm, and blood started to flow out of the cut again. It poured down her arm, and it sparked for a moment, before it reformed the gauntlet that she had worn earlier. The easiest form for her to think of, a form of power and respect. One that she didn't need to concentrate on as much.

She balled up her fist, and punched the right half of the boulder, shattering it into pieces with a single punch.

Naruto had that Rasengan of his, and if he used it he could cause major damage. She knew that would be enough to take her down if it scored a direct hit. There was no way around the facts... he was far more skilled than she was. The only thing she had on him were her physical strength and slight speed advantage, he could run circles around her in raw, and trained, skills in combat. Not to mention his long distance advantage and how many arms he could fight with.

She needed a few tricks up her sleeves that could give her the advantage.

Pyrrha gripped the wrist of her gauntlet, before she opened up her fingers and kept them seperate from each other. Pyrrha began to build up a large amount of magnetic push between her fingers, but she kept them perfectly straight. She placed a small amount of aura between her fingers, and it was being crushed by the pushing forces. The ball was being condensed and heated to high levels quickly. The blood gauntlet started to turn black on her fingers and palm, before she ran forward and pushed the ball into the other half of the boulder.

The boulder exploded when the sphere she pushed into it released all of it's condensed energy.

Pyrrha's gauntlet became liquid blood again, before splashing against the ground. She fell onto her back and gasped as exhaustion took over her. She groaned in pain and looked at her right arm.

It was covered the proof of how hard she had been training... normally, it was hard to see because she wore black gloves over her arms... but without the glove her hard training was visible.

Bleeding cuts on her knuckles, and cut on her forearm going up to her elbow. She had been training her hardest, and that had ended up with her needing to hurt herself... or she practiced her punching so much she actually busted through her aura and hurt herself. Each cut was just another step to her growing stronger, and one day soon they would be healed... with her aura, the cuts were already healing a small amount... it would take about a week for them to fully heal.

"I'm about to faint." Pyrrha muttered to herself, before she saw somebody walking towards her a distance away. She couldn't see that well, she was a bit worn out. Pyrrha wiped her blood onto the grass, before she took the bucket of water next to her and cleaned her arm off with it. She put her glove back on, and her eyes widened when she saw Naruto walking towards her.

Her smile stretched with happiness when she saw her boyfriend.

"Hey babe, miss me?" Naruto asked, and Pyrrha looked at his beaten and bruised body and face with worry.

"What happened to you... did you just call me babe?" Pyrrha asked with a raised eyebrow. Naruto never called her babe.

"After that last mission, I really appreciate you a lot. You are my babe. Anyway, long story short... the mission was a freaky success. Zombies, Jaune almost getting butt raped, me being a badass... and I might have some minor head trauma... some severe head trauma." Naruto explained to her, and she smiled awkwardly.

"I'm sorry that you didn't have fun... Jaune almost got... in the butt?" Pyrrha asked with a blush on her face. She had to admit, that was a very... vivid and unwanted image in her head.

"He dropped the soap, Blake and Ren kept his anal virginity safe though. I was busy getting my face beaten in." Naruto said as he sat on the ground next to Pyrrha, and he rubbed her shoulder. She smiled at him for a moment.

"I don't want to know, you Naruto-ed the mission didn't you?" Pyrrha asked him with a slightly superior smirk.

"Naruto-ed?" Naruto questioned with a smile.

"Naruto-ed... when something gets much harder than it should be, because of the presense of somebody like you. You can't do normal missions, your very existance makes everything harder... I saw your past missions when I was watching your memories... you can't do normal can you?" Pyrrha laughed out a little. She had to admit that it was funny seeing how something could go wrong, only for Naruto to fix it... and most of the time things only went wrong because of his very presense.

Things happened because of his existance.

"So... what is up with the shattered boulder?" Naruto asked as he looked at the chunks of boulder lying around.

"I've been training, and next time we fight I'm going to beat you. Don't think that being my 'darling' is going to change that." Pyrrha told him, and Naruto smirked for a moment.

"You do know that in the tournament, we are on the same team right? The only time we are going to fight is to get everyone excited for the tournament... a joke match. Ruby and me are the ones who will be going to the doubles." Naruto told her, and Pyrrha raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know the tournament layout already?" Pyrrha questioned, with Naruto nodding.

"First rounds, full team combat. Second round, doubles with two members from each team, final rounds, one person from each team. Ruby and I have the best teammwork, so we are going to the doubles... and one of us won't be fighting at all." Naruto explained to her. With a 5 person team, somebody was going to be forbidden from entering the tournament. That much was for sure.

"... I won't fight in the tournament then. I won't let you see my new move until I use it against you." Pyrrha told him seriously. Her next fight after getting this down was going to be with Naruto, that much she was going to do. She had to fight him, once she finished her creations he was all hers.

"The way you are working, you won't be in any condition to enter. I'm going to trust you not to overdue it... but remember, sometimes the best training is taking a break from training." Naruto told her seriously as he got up. He needed a nap, as in now, so that he could recuperate from that horrible mission.

"You know, I AM going to make my move on your after the dance." Pyrrha told Naruto, she wasn't going to hide her intentions.

He grinned.

"Looking forward to it, but don't underestimate me, I have had a wife and kept her well and pleased. You might not be able to keep up with me." Naruto bragged with a grin. Pyrrha smiled for a moment as she stood up and walked besides Naruto. They walked, hand in hand, together as they made their way back to the dorms.

"Hahaha! Good one Naruto!" Sun's voice came from around the corner, and Naruto's eyes went flat.

Now this was interesting.

"Thank you, I told you I could eat the entire plate of cookies in 3 seconds." Ruby's voice, masked as Naruto's, came from the same area. Naruto's eyes went even more flat, because he knew exactly what was going on.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you... Ruby is getting a kick out of going around campus in your clothes... nobody has realized she wasn't you yet." Pyrrha granted Naruto the information he wanted. Naruto sweat dropped for a moment, before he went into the dorm building and went towards their room. Naruto walked in, and he could see Weiss painting her toenails. She waved to him in a lazy way, while Naruto went to Ruby's dresser and pulled out one of her outfits.

"How was the mission?" Weiss asked, and Naruto sent her a look.

"I'll tell you more later, first, I am going to teach my dear sis a lesson about messing with your bro." Naruto said as he got out change of Ruby's clothes. Naruto looked at the clothes, before he folded them up and hid them underneath the bed.

He would get revenge on her tomorrow.

He really was tired after that mission.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	93. Chapter 93 Ruby Learns a Lesson

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!?" Ruby shouted when she woke up in the morning and looked into the mirror. She had come to the room to see that Naruto had returned from his mission, but was asleep after what looked... judging by his face... to be a tough mission. He had been beaten and bruised, so she had safely assumed he wanted to rest up.

Weiss had left Team Red King's room when she learned that Naruto didn't feel like participating in any practices.

Yang had wanted to wake Naruto up and demand who beat him... but then she was struck by how peacefully he was sleeping and decided not to pester him.

"What is wrong!?" Yang shouted as she woke from her own slumber by the loud male scream. She jerked out of her bed, and looked around, and she could see nothing out of place. She started to blink when she looked at the bathroom as the source of the scream. Blake was groaning and holding her pillow over her head, she didn't care what was going on, she wanted sleep after that mission. She had zombie massacre nightmares all night long.

She was starting to realize that on missions, Naruto was a bad luck charm.

"Aaaaaaah!? Help me Yang!" Ruby called out as... he rushed out of the bathroom. Yang's jaw dropped for a moment when she saw that.

Ruby... had turned into a boy overnight?

"Wh... What?" Yang asked with wide eyes. How was this possible, but it was right in front of her... the evidence that is.

Ruby's voice had lowered, until it matched that of Naruto's voice exactly... then again, even that voice was still slightly feminine. She had grown several inches in height, and lost her boobs only for them to be replaced by pecs. Her spiky morning hair, normally spiky because it was unkept, was even spikier than before. Her frame had changed, going from female to male. If before she looked like Naruto, now she looked... just like him but without the scars, and softer eyes, and black and red hair instead of blond and red.

"I'm a boy!? Why am I a boy!?" Ruby shouted out in shock at what had happened to her. Pyrrha groaned and sat up on her bed. She looked at Ruby for a moment, before she laid back down. She was still recovering from bloodloss brought on by her training. She would deal with Ruby later, boy or not she still needed to keep quiet so that his teammates didn't kill him.

"... Wow." Yang said as she pulled her her pajama pants with her finger and looked into them, to make sure that Ruby had fully changed. Her vagina had also changed, and replacing it was a well-sized... long piece of man meat... not as thick as Naruto's was, but equal length. The change had been completed in every way.

"Don't just stare at it! Take it off, I want to be a girl again!" Ruby demanded of her sister, and she was still pretty much in shock over the entire thing.

"What do you expect me to do? We don't even know how you got like this... or why YOU got like this out of all of us." Yang said as she looked into her sister-turned-brother's pants again. It was really an impressive size, if anything, the small decrease in thickness compared to their brother's was the only thing that made it seem smaller.

"This is karma, I pretended to be Naruto, and then I became a boy." Ruby said as he fell to his knees, comical tears flowing from his eyes.

"Nope." They heard a girl say from Naruto's bed, and both of them turned and looked at the bed and saw... Naruto?

Like Ruby, Naruto had switched gender's as well. Only, for him the changes were a bit more... well not drastic, but he seemed to be taking them much better. Naruto's height had decreased until he was 5'0", similar to Ruby shooting up to 5'7" in height. Where he had male styled muscles before, now he had lean female muscles. His features had become even more feminine than before, and his... her hair was straight... granted, that was Naruto's natural hairstyle before he spiked it up anyway... but now it seemed more feminine and parted to the side... and on his-turned-her chest were two... large breasts. Yang would place him at a DD in cup size, about the same as her.

He looked just like Ruby, if not a little shorter than her... and larger breasts... and blond and red hair... and scars on his face and body.

"Naruto! You too!?" Ruby shouted as he jumped onto his now-sister and nearly crushed Naruto underneath his new-found weight.

"Get off of me!?" Naruto called out as she pushed Ruby off of her and onto the floor. Now Pyrrha was fully awake when she heard the sound of Naruto's female voice, and Blake quickly joined afterwords in looking at what was going on with shocked eyes.

"Oh my god! I'm a lesbian now!" Pyrrha said with her jaw dropped. If her boyfriend was a girl, that meant she had a girlfriend... and if she made of a move on Naruto, that would make her gay. She was now a lesbian!

"How did this happen?" Blake asked as she hid her arousal... what? Her crush was now a girl. Despite being with Yang, she had a crush on Naruto, and now her imagination was going into overdrive at the dirty scenerios that could happen.

"I learned what the Third Face does, it lets me switch the genders of two people. So, when I heard that Ruby was pretending to be me... I switched out genders. Now you get to fully experience what it is like being me big sis... whoops, big bro." Naruto said with a smirk on her face. Who cares if she would be a girl until the prank was over, seeing the paler than normal look on Ruby's face was more than worth it.

"But... but... but... that means you-" Ruby started to say, before he was interupted.

"Have to be a girl, I am fine with that. Nothing I haven't seen or had before... I used to be able to turn myself into a girl anyway." Naruto said with a shrug. The Sexy Jutsu, and transformation jutsu in general, made it so that anyone could experience being the opposite gender if they wanted to.

"What... oooooh... so how long does this last?" Ruby asked, since it would seem that once this little prank was over he would go back to being a she.

"Don't know, somewhere between a day and a week... maybe. This is my first time using the ability." Naruto admitted to them all with a completely laid back smile on her face. Did she mention that she was still suffering from mild to severe head trauma... because she should really get her head checked out.

"So... we might be stuck like this... forever?" Ruby asked with a pale face, and Naruto only shrugged.

"Possibly, most likely not... I just used an ability of mine, so after-" Naruto started before she summoned one of the heads... all three of the heads, but the difference was that the third head had black eyes... that had small little orange glows right in the middle of them. "-the eyes turn completely orange again, I can use the ability... I guess it has something to do with... who knows, I don't. I just know that I can't use it right now." Naruto said as she pointed at the face with the black eyes.

"That was really irresponsible." Pyrrha told her... girlfriend with a slightly... worried look on her face.

"I don't think it will help, but I am not thinking clearly... my head is really fuzzy. I really need to go to a doctor." Naruto told them, something he HAD been telling them. She needed to get her head checked out, after three DAYS of getting her ass (face and head) beaten she was actually suffering from some serious issues.

"I'll take you." Yang told Naruto with a sigh, before Blake groaned... before her eyes widened for a reason.

"Does that mean... with your ability, you can trade MY gender? You know, get rid of my... problem and give it to somebody else?" Blake asked Naruto with her eyes widened. She could be a normal girl, no penis... of course, some other girl would have to be unlucky and take it from her.

"No! I like you the way you are!" Yang denied Blake before Naruto could answer.

"... Actually, I don't think I can anyway." Naruto said while rubbing the back of her head. Ruby looked completely down in the dumps at the fact that he was pretty much stuck in a male body for who knows how long.

"So... I'm a boy now... oh wait, how is this any different than normal? I mean, you're my twin... and this is pretty much a copy of your body... this isn't _that_ foreign of a body to me." Ruby said as he looked over his new body. He was pretty sure that Naruto would be regretting this more than he was right now later.

"Nope, right now everyone is going to think you are me... so guess what... YOU are going to see what it REALLY means to be Naruto Rose. Nobody is going to believe we switched genders... they are going to think we are pranking them. So YOU are going to have to deal with what I deal with everyday until we switch back." Naruto told Ruby, a grin stretched across her face. It would be up to Ruby to do all of the stuff that Naruto normally did, meaning that Ruby would learn her lesson... and would have to suffer by having a male body and dealing with what comes with it.

"What could you possibly deal with?" Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow, before he noticed something that made him grin.

He had to look down to see Naruto!

"Oh no, Ruby is taller now... I can see where this is going." Yang said with a groan, knowing that now there was no hiding things on the top shelf to keep Ruby from them.

"Ruby, make a short joke and _learn_ how much ball shots hurt." Naruto warned Ruby, and Ruby grinned for a moment.

"How much could that even hurt? Only a _small_ amount, I mean, guys have to blow that out of pro-" Ruby started, before the first time in his life... he truly understood what it meant to kick a guy between the legs. Naruto had her knee right between them at this very moment, a swift knee to the nuts cutting off anything that Ruby would have said. His eyes rolled up, before he fell back and curled into a ball as tears appeared on the sides of his eyes... and he felt like throwing up.

"Naruto, you just kicked another boy in the balls... you never-" Pyrrha started to lecture her... other half, before Naruto lifted up a few fingers.

"I warned Ruby, for one. Also, I'm a girl right now... and the no hitting another man's balls rule does not apply... finally, and this one isn't related... take me... to the hospital... I honestly think I need to get looked at. Why is nobody listening to me?" Naruto asked as he sent them all looked that showed how displeased he was.

"You get WAY worse things on a regular basis, head trauma is nothing to you." Blake admitted for everyone. Naruto's body was covered in scars sure, but they didn't realize that head injuries were more serious than they seemed to think.

Head injuries could actually affect judgement making skills.

"Naruto, are you actually serious?" Pyrrha asked with a concerned look on her face.

"I am having trouble concent... concen... concentrating. I can't control my impuses in the slightest, and am getting impatient... and I can't control my desires. I am having trouble remembering things, and planning things... both my judgement and reasoning are way off... I am showing ALL of the signs of... something." Naruto said with a frown. The stupid, even she knew what she did was stupid, thing she did last night was PROOF that Naruto had no control over her own impulses.

"Why didn't you say that before, that sounds really serious!? Come on, we are going NOW!" Yang nearly shouted as she grabbed Naruto by the arm and pulled her ex-brother along with her. She started to pull Naruto along the way with her, because she was taking Naruto to the hospital NOW.

She could see the concern on Pyrrha AND Blake's faces, meaning that this could actually be something she NEEDED to get worked up over.

Overportective sister mode, activated.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**People actually CAN lose their rational thought patterns, judgement, reasoning, and impulse control over head injuries. What is wrong with Naruto is not permanent, don't worry.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	94. Chapter 94 Burst Forth Pyrrha!

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Ha... ha... ha." Pyrrha panted as she collapsed to her knees again after another hard day of training. With Naruto and Yang going to Vale to take Naruto to the hospital, and them not coming back, Pyrrha had decided that today she would be skipping class under the 'excuse' that she would be helping Yang take care of Naruto. It was just a small... white lie, so that she could train herself again today just like the day before.

New cuts and bruises were covering her body, the intensity of her training increasing from what it was the day before.

Every single day she would double how hard she trained, because deep down inside of her she just _knew_ that she had a level she hadn't reached yet inside of her.

She was so close to reaching it... she just needed one more push and she would get to it.

Somebody that would let her defeat Naruto, fair and square.

She stood up on shaky legs, and she looked at all of her blood that was scattered around the ground. She had been forcing herself to use her aura to replinish her blood, along with some other... borderline illegal drugs to replinish her blood. She said borderline, because in a few weeks she was pretty sure the new law would pass, making it illegal to use outside of a hospital setting. She took a pill, and the dust infused into it went into her body and started to quickly replinish her blood amount back to full... but she was still bleeding from the various wounds, self-inflicted and training inflicted, scattered on her body.

The newest boulder in front of her had been shattered with a single shot last time, but the attack had lost power before it could go all the way through it.

She was out of aura.

'No, I am NOT done training yet!' Pyrrha said as she forced herself to reach deeper into the very depths of her soul, deeper than she had ever managed to get. Her training with her Semblence and Aura over the past few weeks had _vastly_ increased her ability to connect with her own soul. Pyrrha forced her body to make aura, before she gasped and collapsed to the ground and held her arms in front of her chest when aura flooded out of her soul at a massive rate... before all of the blood on the ground around her lifted into the air... before it collected next to her.

It formed... a dragon-like suit of blood-red armor. The armor was feminine, but at the same time masculine, and it had a greek/roman style to it as well in the plating. Pyrrha looked at the empty armor, before it gained glowing red eyes inside of it's helmet.

"_Semblence: Burst Mode ACHIEVED!_" The armor called out in a definite male voice this time.

"Semblence:... Burst Mode?" Pyrrha questioned as she fell to her knees, a whole new level of exhaustion taking over her. She had never felt so exhausted, she was actually about to pass out from it this time.

Worse... she couldn't use her Semblence!?

"I am the physical incarnation of your Polarity Semblence, powered by your aura, semblence, and skill I will take you to new heights." Her Semblence... her very Semblence itself spoke to her. Polarity Burst, she would call it Polarity Burst, since that seemed to be what it was. If it was her Semblence, and it was no longer in her body, then it made sense that she couldn't use it at the moment.

"What... How did I make you?" Pyrrha asked, not sure why she was even asking the question.

"You Mastered your Semblence until you had reached the highest point you could, and then you reached physical, emotional, aura exhaustion... combined with your strong desires and skill... I was formed." Polarity Burst said with a bow to her. It seemed to take many personality aspects from her, such as her honesty and polite attitude.

"So... I can't get any stronger now." Pyrrha said with a bitter tone to her voice.

"You may continue to grow stronger, but your Semblence is mastered beyond the point of improvement. When I was born, I was born with the basic knowledge of Burst Mode already inside of my conscious." Polarity Burst said, and Pyrrha gripped her fist for a moment. This was good, this meant she wasn't done growing stronger... and she had activated something that she could use against Naruto when they finally fought each other... to see who could finally win. They had, had over 5 battles... with neither of them ever winning a fight... the 6th battle would decide the winner.

She would be that winner.

"Semblence: Burst Mode... finally, wait... can Naruto do this as well?" Pyrrha asked, because she remembered a time that Naruto summoned that... thing outside of his body. It had been chained down before, but it had a mind of it's own as well.

"Naruto has achieved a Semblence: Burst Mode as well, but it hasn't reached maturity... but Asura's Wrath Burst is as powerful as I am, even in it's immature state. If it were to mature, it would be stronger than I." Polarity Burst admitted to it's owner without shame. It was a fact, the power of the Asura's Wrath Burst was on par with it's own even in the incomplete state. It was a stronger Semblence even in it's normal state, meaning that in Burst Mode it would be stronger still.

"So... we are still evenly matched." Pyrrha said as she gripped her fist harder and ripped grass out of the ground. At this rate, she would only be able to _match_ Naruto, not defeat him like she promised herself she would.

Until she could defeat Naruto, she wasn't ready to truly walk by his side... he would always be in front of her.

He was her goal, after all.

"For the moment, neither of you have reached the Final Stage... neither of you are even close to it." Polarity Burst told her with crossed arms. Pyrrha narrowed her eyes, this sounded interesting... there was a level beyond the level that she just reached.

"What do I have to do to reach that level?" Pyrrha asked with determination in her eyes.

"Burst Mode takes your Semblence, multiplies it by 10... but the body can't handle that boost in power, so it forms outside of the body as a seperate entity to handle that power. To reach the final level, defeat me, take the power into your own body... and control it. The power gained is 50 times that of your base ability... but it takes a large toll on your body... that is, unless you master even that form." Polarity Burst explained to her. She was nowhere near ready to defeat him... not since she simply could't. She had no access to her Semblence, and he did... and she used metal weapons to fight with... meaning that he had a monster advantage over her.

The Polarity Semblence he had was 10 times stronger than that of Pyrrha.

Nobody had ever achieved the Semblence: Beast Form before, and for a reason.

"... Fight me now." Pyrrha said as she stood up straighter than before. She activated her weapons, before they were pulled from her hands and landed in the hands of Polarity Burst, and he prepared for the fight.

Pyrrha put her arms down.

She would lose horribly if she fought now, exhausted and weaponless... against what was a stronger version of her. Pyrrha got dizzy, before the blood armor turned into blood again, and she ran out of aura... she collapsed onto her back, knocked out cold as her time limit for her new mode ran out without her knowing about it. Pyrrha was laying on the ground, unaware of what was happening on around her now that she was out cold.

She had trained, and trained, and trained some more.

With blood, sweat, tears, and determination Pyrrha had worked so hard that she had unlocked something that only a number of people that could be counted on one hand had unlocked. She had trained harder than ever, and the results of that training had placed her back on level with Naruto... once more, she was simply _on par_ with him. She hadn't surpassed him, and she knew that he was still a step ahead of her... as in, if he took one more step he would be stronger than her again.

The results of her training had been... simply amazing.

She could do better.

When Pyrrha woke up and recovered... she would get right back to training, harder than she had ever trained before.

She would reach the final level before her fight with Naruto!

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**I am both Dog-Watching, AND doing work at Church today, so don't complain about the short chapter.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	95. Chapter 95 Brain

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Do you want the good news, or the bad news... or the worst news first?" Sherry asked as she looked over Naruto, the medical report, and the scans that she had gotten in the past few hours of running Naruto through tests. She had an interested look on the reason Naruto was a first, though that wasn't part of what was going on.

"Don't try and joke around with me now." Yang said with a scowl on her face, and her eyes narrowing as she gripped her fist.

"I like the joke, it makes me feel like I don't have something wrong with my brain." Naruto said with a light expression on her, still a girl, face.

"Naruto, this is a serious thing, be serious." Yang told him, before Sherry laughed a little.

"That is part of the bad news, Naruto damaged the Amygdala." Sherry told them... and both Naruto and Yang looked at her like she was speaking a foreign language, and to idiots like them, it might as well be a foreign language.

"That sounds... bad?" Yang questionly said, since the owrd damage was in the sentence, she automatically knew it was bad.

"It is very bad, or rather, it could be if left unchecked. The amygdala deals with emotions, emotional understanding, and motivations like fear, and reading other people's expressions. It can lead to excessive violence, and reduced abilities to... well give a shit. You could blast my head off right now, and would barely care." Sherry admitted in a grim tone. She took out two pictures of faces, before she showed them both to Naruto. "Which is an angry face?" Sherry asked Naruto, and Yang was about to speak up and point out the left one was angry.

"I don't know." Naruto told her with a shrug.

"Can it be reversed?" Yang asked with a light panic, and Sherry nodded.

"You can fix it right away with surgery, or you can allow his body to naturally recover while retraining his brain to read expressions. The good news, the damage to is... her brain is not permanent. Just give him some brain training games and he will be good to go... the damage to the amygdala is the only part you should worry about... and the fact he turned into a girl... and is pregnant." Sherry commented at the end of what she was saying, and Yang started to choke on thin air. She had no idea where that came from, but if it was a doctor that said it then she needed to be alarmed.

Naruto didn't seem to give a shit.

Sherry observed that, she had expected at least some sort of fearful reaction out of Naruto... and she got nothing out of him... her.

"Naruto! Who did you!? I am going to get my hands on them and-" Yang started, and before she could admit to planning murder, the doctor in the room coughed.

"That was just a joke, it takes several days for any signs of pregnancy to show... and Naruto, even in this form, has a hymen... she is a virgin, no pregnancy." Sherry said, and Yang forced herself not to smack the doctor in front of her. She should knock her block off for that one, and if it were anyone else she would have taken it as a joke... but not today. Not when the person was her brother... didn't matter if Naruto was a girl right now, Yang would always consider Naruto her brother.

"Okay, it sounds like nothing terrible is wrong with me." Naruto commented with dull eyes, not sure why he even came here.

"Oh, things are terribly wrong with you. ALL brain damage is horrible, yours is just healing and possible to fix... but it can get worse. You need to be watched, before if left unchecked your brain will play tricks on you, and you might start killing people when you hit a certain point... tell me, when did you stop seeing people's faces correctly?" Sherry asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow. He could hear the curiousity in her tone, true, but he couldn't see it on her face.

It helped that it wasn't on her face.

"Well, todays the first day in really looked at anyones face... but it was worse than yesterday." Naruto said with a small frown on her face. She had to admit, she was a little worried about this situation... and that was the problem, she was only a little worried and a little scared. She wasn't treating this like anything more than a slight fear of getting something like a shot.

"So, is there any medication he can take?" Yang asked, with Sherry nodded to her. She started to write down something on a note, before she gave it to Yang... who looked at it and her eyes widened. "To be administered... via rectally." Yang said with a small blush on her face.

"Yes, this drug that is a suppository. Medicine that goes up the butt has several advantages that Naruto needs. They have faster onsets, higher bioavailability, shorter peaks, and a shorter duration than when swallowed, as well as less nausea and prevents the drug from being puked up... and because it bypasses 2/3rds of the digestion process the drugs full effects are released, in higher concentrations... take this to the front desk when you leave." Sherry said as she showed the medication to Yang again, and she made sure that Naruto could hear her.

"Oh, suppositories... that is going to suck. How often do I have to take them?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Twice daily, at 8:00 AM and 8:00 PM would be the best times to take them. Also, I would avoid anything stressful for awhile... and seriously, why are you a girl?" Sherry asked, extremely confused at that.

"He switched his gender with our sister, Ruby." Yang admitted for Naruto, with Sherry not having a clue what she meant. That souned like some weird magical stuff to her, and frankly, she didn't know what to make it of. Yang explained the situation, but it didn't help if she didn't give the hows.

"I discovered the last ability of my Semblence, Fertility... Sexuality... Drunken Pleasure... stuff like that." Naruto said with a light grin on his face.

"I see, well not all abilities are meant for battle, can you turn back at will... because this is depressing for me. This is medically impossible without some extreme surgeries... I mean, being form with two fully working genitals... explainable by science... but switching gender completely, and instantly... that is clownfish stuff right there." Sherry said, losing her composure as she came face to face with somebody that for the first time she was unable to explain with medical science.

"Clownfish?" Naruto and Yang asked, both confused.

"Some species will switch genders when there is nobody of their species of the opposite gender around. It is a way to ensure the survival of the species. Anyway, back to the report. You also happen to have 13 cracked bones spread out evenly over your body... your body is bruised... though it isn't visible." Sherry said as she looked at Naruto's nude body, Naruto had been naked for awhile now actually... she had been given a full female health examination and DNA test to prove that she was actually Naruto... genderbent.

"How are you standing?" Yang asked Naruto in concern.

"He can't really feel pain right now, the part of his brain that registers pain is damaged as well... the medicine is partially a blood thinner so that clots don't form in his head and he can actually heal. Naruto, you are NOT allowed to train. These are _powerful_ blood thinners, if you so much as get a cut, you are to stop the bleeding right away... repeat that." Sherry lectured Naruto, since the medicine was a powerful blood thinner to prevent clotting, Naruto would stop bleeding if he got a cut. He would actually need to physically stop the blood, until it stopped.

"I can't train, and cuts are bad." Naruto repeated back to her, and Sherry looked at Yang.

"Your sister... brother... gender confused sibling... oh wait, you have two of those right now. Your ex-brother, current sister, needs to be watched 24/7. There is no telling what she will do with how screwed up her mind is right now. Don't let anyone have sex with her, she has a hymen... and if that gets penetrated... the bleeding will _not_ be light... and with how her mind is... it would be considered rape." Sherry warned Yang, who cracked her knuckles.

"Oh, trust me... I wasn't going to let anyone do that anyway, boy or girl... seeing Naruto come back from that mission... in this state, reminded me just _why_ I need to be overprotective over him." Yang said, because while she no longer had... the worst of night terrors... now that she had seen Naruto in a beaten state again, her overprotective nature had made a comeback... and with good damn reason.

The ONE time she wasn't there to protect him, he ends up with damn near potentially fatal injuries, broken and bruised, with brain damage.

The one time recently that is.

"Well that is just creepy, anyway... there is more. We found some metal fragments lodged in her body... they were shallow enough that a single cut could open them up enough for us to remove." Sherry said as she gestured to a few scraps of metal, very small, that were sitting on a tray. Yang hadn't been allowed into the room during this part, while Naruto had been slightly drugged with some heavy sedatives... that had quickly worked their way out of Naruto's blood.

'I am right here... oh, piece of candy.' Naruto thought as Sherry held a lolipop in front of her face to distract her.

"Anything else I need to know? Is Naruto going to be pregnant with a Futanari-love child because my Girlfriend couldn't keep her dick to herself, or to me?" Yang asked with a roll of her eyes.

"That came out of nowhere... do you have _plans_ to make that happen or something?" Sherry asked, because that sounded a lot like Yang was planning something.

"Oh trust me, I am not planning that... If Blake's dick so much as touches Naruto, then I am going to-" Yang started to say.

_-With Blake-_

Blake shivered to herself as she looked down at her crotch, wondering why she felt a phantom pain in her dick. It was strange, like somebody was saying the nastiest, most painful things possible that could be done to a dick, things so horrible that they were physically impossible for the mind to comprehend as existing words of pain.

"I know, it is weird having something dangling... dangle." Ruby agreed as he touched himself, OVER his pants, but still touched the front of his crotch.

"How do you not feel that? It feels like somebody plans to crush them." Blake muttered to herself, because she truly felt like somebody wanted her dick crushed to pieces.

"You know, Yang is REALLY observant... she must have noticed you checking out boy and girl Naruto... and you should pray that you never touch him with your penis... she might rip it off and shove it down your throat." Ruby warned Blake, who nodded with a pale look on her face.

Yang wouldn't do that... right?

_-With Yang-_

"-then, while the chicken is slowly pecking each and every seed off of the blood covered, seed coated remainder of her cock I will slowly sprinkle salt onto it, while peeling off layer and layer of skin from the balls she used to defile my baby bro... and then, while she is begging for mercy... I will _rip_ it off inch by inch with my bare hands." Yang finished up with her description of what she would do to Blake should the girl ever so much as make her dick touch Naruto in a no-no place.

Sherry had her jaw on the ground, pale faced... and she was currently holding Naruto, who had been completely freaked the hell out by Yang's threat... and with teary eyes, she was holding onto the doctor like her life depended on it.

"You... love your girlfriend right?" Sherry asked, just making sure that Yang didn't have a twisted definition of love.

"Oh trust me, I love her alright... but I love my family more, and you said that in Naruto's current state, anyone that does anything to him is raping him... if somebody rapes _either_ of my siblings... I am not afraid of going to prison." Yang finished off strongly. Sure, she was overprotective of Naruto... but she still felt strongly about Ruby, and it was pretty normal to want to kill somebody who raped a family member.

Girlfriend or not, if Blake raped Naruto... she was a dead girl.

If Pyrrha did anything sexual to Naruto... she was a fucking dead girl.

If Ruby did something to Naruto... Yang would be extremely conflicted about it... but would most likely knock her block off for it.

'Mama-bear is back!' Naruto thought with horror, Yang had stopped going Mama-bear for MONTHS now... but now, it was like she was back to her full overprotective personality... only worse.

"No bleeding, no training, no sex, butt pills, brain training... and 24/7 watch right?" Yang asked after a moment, all sunshine and rainbows again.

"... Right." Sherry said as she tried to make Naruto let go, but the scared girl was holding on tightly. Yang plucked Naruto from Sherry's arms, before she started to carry Naruto towards the next room where her clothes were... where Ruby's clothes were technically... while Naruto had comical tears flowing down her face.

Overprotective Yang was back, and stronger than before!

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	96. Chapter 96 My Reasons, My Rival

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Ruby wasn't sure what to do when he, still getting used to being a boy for the moment, saw that Pyrrha was knocked out on the ground in the middle of one of the more secretive training fields. She looked like she had knocked herself right out cold during some really intense training, something that Ruby was actually impressed by.

To keep training to the point of actually passing out... was an amazing show of determination.

It was bad for her body, but the determination was still amazing.

"Hey Pyyyyyyyrha... you alive?" Ruby asked as he gave Pyrrha a light shake on her shoulder. The red haired woman, because this body was NO body that belonged to a young girl, groaned and started to move around a bit... so Ruby gave her a little harder of a shove this time. Pyrrha groaned louder, before she moved more and her eyes slowly opened up. She didn't make a move to actually sit up though, it would seem she had trained a bit too hard.

"Naruto?" Pyrrha asked, her eyes still blurry.

"Boy-Ruby, Naruto is still with Yang." Ruby told her teammate, who rubbed her eyes as she still laid on her back.

"Oh... Do you need me for something Ruby?" Pyrrha asked as she closed her eyes... the sun hurt them... and she didn't know it, but she was starting to burn a little in the sun from passing out. Thankfully her hair had been covering a lot of her body... her ponytail having come undone... so only her face was really burning.

"No, but it looks like you need me." Ruby said as he glanced at the bloody and bruised state that Pyrrha was in.

"I'm good... just give me a bit of time, this stuff happens." Pyrrha said with a light, supporttive smile so that Ruby didn't feel like he was letting her down.

"Well, it can't be good for you." Ruby told her, and she smiled for a moment. If she could reach up and pat Ruby on those strangely spiky locks... which reminded her so much of the way that Naruto spiked his hair up... well, the resemblence was a family one after all, and Ruby bore a strong resemblence to her brother, even before the gender change.

"It isn't." Pyrrha admitted, the aches and pains she had were proof that despite her getting stronger, her body wasn't in top condition yet.

"Then why do you do it?" Ruby asked her, confused on why Pyrrha was forcing herself through this hellish training that hurt her.

"... I guess because I don't want to lose to him... Naruto." Pyrrha admitted to her, and Ruby furrowed his brow.

"What?" Ruby asked with his tone completely confused. It was strange, why would Pyrrha want to beat Naruto?

"Naruto, he has a lifetime of experience, and natural fighting talent... he learned it all in his last life, so he barely even has to try now... it is sort of frustrating. I train my hardest, even harder than that... so that one day I can surpass him and _truly_ be his equal." Pyrrha explained as she forced herself to sit up on her aching ass... oh yeah, she had bruised even her ass training.

"Surpass him... to be his equal?" Ruby asked, not sure what that meant. "Why though, don't you love him?" Ruby continued on with his question. She supported Pyrrha and Naruto's relationship because she could practically feel the love that Pyrrha had for her bro.

"I do love him, but we are rivals... Have been for 4 years now... and frankly, until somebody wins there will always be... a barrier between us. Something seperating us as lovers. I guess, the sooner one of us wins... the sooner we can move passed our rivalry and _really_ commit to a relationship." Pyrrha said, and for some reason she felt extremely comfortable talking to Ruby about this... in a male form Ruby was just like Naruto... only a lack of scars and black and red hair instead of blond and red. It was nice for her.

"Can't you just stop the fighting?" Ruby questioned her, and Pyrrha let out a laugh.

"Because... you can ask Naruto that one too, until one person defeats the other... a rivalry doesn't just end. I saw how Naruto lived his last life... if I defeat him... I will never be able to do it again." Pyrrha confessed to Ruby.

"Eh?" Ruby made a noise of confusion.

"Well, I want to start a family... one day at least. If I beat Naruto, or he beats me... I want to make it a fight that we can proudly tell stories to our children about... stories about how awesome 'Daddy and Mommy' were. So I can't stop training, I have to reach higher and higher levels... anyway, is it that bad? My reason for getting stronger?" Pyrrha asked truthfully. Sure, her reasons were kind of selfish... and she could understand that... but it wasn't like beating Naruto was her only goal.

"Depends, I mean... I don't get all that rivalry stuff. What is a rival anyway?" Ruby sort of asked, not really sure how to answer it.

"Somebody you both respect, and want to beat... but I recently learned something else. A rival is like a best friend, you learn so much about your rival... and as time goes on, even if you won't admit it... a rival is really like the best friend. You don't see your rival as your better, or your worse... they are your equal." Pyrrha said with a smile that showed that she really did cherish the rivalry that she and Naruto shared with each other.

"So you work yourself to the bone then." Ruby stated, not a question this time.

"Imagine how strong I will be... the strength I need to beat Naruto. Imagine it, I can be the one that protects him... and I will be strong enough to protect a family I have in the future." Pyrrha told Ruby honestly. Yes, her biggest goal for the moment was defeating Naruto... because that was the only goal she needed right now.

Protect her precious people? Of course she was going to do that, it wasn't a goal for her... to train for the sole purpose of protecting people... it was empty. Yes, she would protect her friends, that wasn't even a question. She was going to protect them, so she didn't NEED to make it her goal or her dream.

In her eyes, a goal or dream was something that was special to you.

It was something that you were capable of reaching.

You could never reach a goal of protecting your friends, because it was something that couldn't stop. You couldn't just _reach_ that kind of goal, because there could always be a new threat that would go after them. It wasn't something that made a good end game, because it was a game you would _always_ be playing.

A parents goal was to raise their child into a good, strong adult... when they became an adult that dream ended, and they would find a new one.

When did the goal of protecting people end though? It ended with either you, or them, being dead... you would protect them until you died, or they died... and then you lost your purpose for living, or you died.

To her... a goal that you could reach, was much better than a goal that could only end with death.

"Family, you know... I think Mom would like you. Sure, you are trying to beat up Naruto... but I don't think you are mean about it. I mean, he wants to beat you up too... Naruto sneaks out at night, he thinks I don't notice... but I wake up when he leaves the bed. He goes for hours at a time." Ruby admitted to Pyrrha, who looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?" Pyrrha asked, not sure what to make of that.

"Naruto really wants to beat you too, whenever Naruto wasn't working on something at home... he was always training his butt off... for years now, and I know why. He treasures-" Ruby started to say, before there was a poof of smoke around her body and she turned back into a girl. Ruby started to blink in surprise when she felt a weight on her chest, meaning that she had her boobies back... and the lack of weight between her legs was good as well.

...

"Naruto really treasures your rivalry, but I am rooting for him to win... honestly." Ruby told her, and she had a cheesy grin on her face.

"So... he isn't just some battle genius... he had to work for it hard too. Thanks, I actually kind of feel better now. You know Ruby, you would have made a great leader." Pyrrha told the girl, who looked at her with some teary eyes that showed how much that meant to her.

"Thank yooou." Ruby cried out as she burst into comical tears.

"You and your brother are such emotional cry babies... but I don't hate that trait." Pyrrha told her with a very loud laugh. Pyrrha had the widest of smiles on her face, wearing it like a crown, as she laughed.

"You have a dorky laugh." Ruby told her with a pout at being made fun of.

"Can you help me up... I need to go give my boyfriend a kiss." Pyrrha requested of the girl, who helped her up to her feet and let her lean on her shoulder.

Ruby grinned at her.

"Well, if you trained so hard... consider this more training! See you at the room!" Ruby shouted as she ran away from Pyrrha, and the girl fell back down on her but in shock.

...

"Eh!?"

It was going to be a long walk for Pyrrha.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	97. Chapter 97 A Summer that Burns Brightly

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"My butt has been violated." Naruto said as he rubbed his aching rear end. Yang had not been all to gentle with him in female form... and the shock of having something shoved into his butt had turned him back into a boy right away. It would seem that the transforming did have some sort of key that would release it.

Whenever the person who had turned into a girl got something shoved into her butt, she would turn back into a male.

Obviously, because the only reason to become a girl was for fertility reasons when you did a sexual act that went _against_ that need to give birth the process realized that you didn't want to give birth, and turned you back.

Looking at Ruby, he could see that the transformation was mutual.

The weakness of the Genderbender Technique (his own name for it) was the One Thousand Years of Death, or something equal to it in anal abuse.

"Yang, how could you violate our poor, brain damaged brother's booty?" Ruby asked in an overdramatic way. Blake was reading, and rolled her eyes. It wasn't as bad Naruto was making it out to be. Yang had been... surprisingly gentle. Naruto had first taken the pill that would clean him out down there, and then there had been the rubber glove to keep everything hygenic... and finally Yang took Naruto by surprise when he had been looking at Blake making shadow puppets on the wall to distract him.

"Surprise Butt-stuff!" Yang called out with a large smile on her face.

"So, how brain damaged is he?" Ruby asked, not completely serious. If Naruto needed to take pills in his butt twice a day, his condition must be pretty bad.

"Not that bad, but we are suppose to keep him from training, straining himself, or confusing him emotionally... he can't see our expressions right now, and his brain is confusing his emotions pretty badly." Yang explained with a shrug. She had expected mental retardation, she was using the word correctly and not as an insult. Retard was to hamper something, to slow down it's progress... and Naruto was currently having his emotions hampered... so at the moment he was emotionally retarded... not mentally retarded.

He just had some minor, extremely minor, fogginess about some of his memories.

"I am right here you... know." Naruto said as he paused. His mind was having a little trouble remembering some words.

"Oh, Weiss stopped by earlier looking for you." Blake told Naruto, remembering it. Weiss had been really urgent, she wanted to sing duet with Naruto for the dance after all. They were suppose to be the entertainment.

"Who?" Naruto asked in confusion.

...

"Weiss, you know... white hair, flat chest, scar over the left eye?" Ruby tried to remind him of who Weiss who, and Naruto blinked a few times. Then he had a spot of realization and palmed his face.

"Whoops, sorry... I guess I should go and practice with her. I did promise I would... sing with her didn't I. Well I better go... and uuuh." Naruto said as he collapsed on the bed with a groan. Yang was reading the bottle of meds that she had.

"Oh wow, super fast acting, side effects are lost of balance, dizziness, excessive bleeding when cut, drow... drow... sleepyness, light headedness, and possible temporary erectile dysfunction." Yang commented as she read the side effects out loud. She had to pause and think about that last one... so as long as Naruto took these pills, he couldn't get his soilder up? If he didn't get his soilder up, then he wouldn't be able to have sex with anyone.

This would prove to come in handy.

"I am so glad we switched clothes back." Ruby said as she straightened out her skirt. She would have had trouble getting her clothes off of Naruto if he went limp while wearing them.

"Hey Naruto... can you... change me into... a normal girl?" Blake asked Naruto. Everyone already knew about her condition, and how much it bothered her not to be like normal girls. She was curious about it.

"I would have to switch your gender with a normal girl." Naruto answered back for her. Blake was a girl, but she was a little different. He would have to switch that different part, with another girl who was completely normal.

"Ooooooooh, you should prank Nora or Weiss with this!" Yang called out. This sounded totally awesome, if they could do that then they could just imagine how fun it would be to tease those two. It would be hilarious if Weiss woke up, went to the bathroom... and suddenly learned that she had grown a dick overnight.

"Oh... Uncle Qrow is calling." Ruby commented when her scroll went off, and she picked it up and placed it to her ear.

Her face changed from happy to shocked.

"Uh... no... Are you serious?" Ruby asked as she covered her mouth as her expression worried everyone, just as Pyrrha managed to walk into the room and plop down on a random bed with a pained groan. She flipped Ruby off even as she hit the bed, before she groaned even more.

"You suck." Pyrrha told Ruby, the girl who had left her bruised and hurting for whatever reason.

Little red riding hood? More like little red pain in her ass right now.

"Ooooh, serious face." Yang said as she looked at Ruby with a grin. She almost never saw that type of face on her little sister. It was pretty amazing for her to see actually. She never saw a serious face on her sister, because when Ruby saw something scary her usual reaction was 'Awesome, lets kill it' and that was the extent of her reactions.

"Uncle Qrow calling? Wow, must be urgent... he is a big texter." Naruto said with a slight smile on his face.

He wasn't feeling the urgency.

"Okay... bye, I'll be on the lookout." Ruby said as her tone dropped into one that showed that she didn't like what she had heard. She ended the call, and she sat down on the bed and sighed in annoyance.

"What was that about?" Blake asked, deciding to get it over with.

"Mom's body was stolen." Ruby said, and everyone froze... more so Yang and Naruto when they heard that.

What?

_-Another Location-_

"So, what use could you POSSIBLY have for a styone statue of some famous huntress?" Mercury asked as he looked at the recently stolen statue of the woman that had been on the steal list of Cinder's for awhile. Roman had thrown a bitch fit when he heard that he was being sent to go get this, even more so when he was getting nothing out of it... while also stacking this on top of his duties to go and steal more Dust as well.

"Be silent Mercury, Summer here is a very important key." Cinder spoke as she placed her hand on the stone cheek of her sister. The statue was wearing chains on her hands, neck, and feet... because she had plans for Summer that needed her to be chained up.

After all, Summer was a good person... she would need to be forced into doing what she was going to be made to do.

"A key, what for?" Emerald asked with a furrowed brow, she couldn't see the purpose that Summer served.

"Only true heroes, capable of staring death in the face are capable of lifting the seal placed on a very powerful Grimm... I find that Summer will be the perfect person to do this, since I couldn't get my dearest nephew to get it done." Cinder said with a twitch in her eye. Her plans had been completely ruined once already, but she had a back-up. All she needed to do was wake her sister from her slumber, turn her back to normal... and force her to take the 5 swords out of their holders, thus releasing the seal keeping the Tamano-no-Mae sealed away.

"Then what, you are going to manipulate that scar faced boy into fighting it?" Emerald asked with a strangely confused face.

"Of course, Naruto's growth in strength is vital, the stronger he gets... the better things will be for us." Cinder said with a smile. She had wanted Naruto to defeat that demented Grimm, the Mother Grimm, and then defeat all of the biggest baddest Grimm... because he needed to grow as strong as possible.

She had been manipulating his life for FAR too long now, and growing his strength for a very important reason.

"Uh, isn't he... you know... a good guy?" Mercury asked, not sure how Cinder could change him from good to bad.

"That doesn't matter, all that matters is how strong his aura and body are." Cinder said with a softer glow to her eyes. Cinder placed her hand on Summer's chest, before her hand started to glow as she activated her Semblence... burning cracks started to appear on the stone. The stone shattered, revealing flesh underneath... or rather, recently recreated flesh. She fell onto the ground, not awake just yet.

"Woah! How did you do that?" Mercury asked, extremely impressed with what he had just seen.

Cinder showed him her palm, which had a tattoo on it.

"Simple, really... I infused Earth Dust into my body, and stole the energy in her body while burning it. I will take my sister away for now, do not disturb me." Cinder said as she grabbed Summer by her clothes and started to drag her away.

She had a lot of... catching up to do.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Listen, I have EVERYTHING planned out in my stories, rarely is something random. You will want to REALLY pay attention to the story so that you see the clues to future events.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	98. Chapter 98 Summer's Use

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Good of you to see my way, my dear sister." Cinder said as she pulled Summer by the chains around her wrists. Summer was still recovering from being turned to stone, and the fatal wound that had barely been healed was causing her to limp as she walked. It would take weeks before the affects of the drug used to heal her body, before they reanimated her, would completely take care of the internal scar tissue in her body.

It had taken very little talking for Cinder to force Summer to do what she wanted.

All she had to do was show Summer the 'captured' Naruto that they had... which was just that Robotic Body that they had stolen. They had managed to hide the robotic parts, and had used some make-up and taken the picture with a slightly blurry camera. It had been hard to steal the robotic body, and that strange robot girl had put up a hell of a fight to defend the body.

Either way, with her precious 'son' on the line... Summer was forced into helping them.

Which brought them to their current location, only a few miles outside of where Summer had been revived... right next to an old temple that held one of the Five Blades that were keeping the Tamamo-no-mae sealed up. They knew the blade was inside of the temple, but they didn't have access... the stone was indestructable, or they lacked the power to destroy it. There was only a single way into the temple, and it was guarded by a riddle that was in another language... a language that Summer knew fluently, and Cinder slightly knew.

They were standing in front of the temple.

Standing in front of the only door was a statue of a woman, stone gray in color with ruby red lips that were actually made of ruby gems. In front of her, was a table that held three goblets filled with liquid. They were made of crystal, and they had differently colored liquids inside of them.

In front of the goblets were what most people would simply call lines.

They were Kanji, a long lost language that had been replaced by Romanji... Japanese using English lettering.

"Poison Tasting... These goblets can't be emptied, only drank... pouring them out only refills them Two are poison, and one is the key to enter." Cinder said as she read the various Kanji... and Summer looked at the few Faunus of the White Fang that Cinder had brought with her.

Summer looked at the goblets, and she saw the first color was purple, the second was blue, and the third one was red.

She looked at the statue, and noticed that it had red lips... which had some spacing. She also looked at the Kanji, and she read it herself.

She noticed something Cinder didn't.

'Poison Tasting... it also means...' Summer thought, since most Kanji had dual meanings you had to think with a more wide minded approach before you could solve a riddle like this.

"Red lips, red drink... poison tasting... the statue is the clue, drink the red one." Cinder ordered, and a beer Faunus man walked forward reluctantly and picked up the goblet. His comrades looked at Summer, expecting her to say something... she was just looking at the statue. It had a Kanji on the forehead as well.

'Demise by Deadly Poison...' Summer thought as she analyzed all of the clues, and she narrowed her eyes as she looked closely at the lips.

The bear faunus fell to the ground, dead moments later, the very second that he swallowed the drink... which just refilled itself up back to the brim.

"That can't be right." Cinder said with a frown. She had been sure the red one wasn't poison. Summer took the goblet, before she took a mouthful of it herself. Summer walked over to the statue, before she laid a kiss of the ruby lips. She reached out with her tongue, and felt the texture of the gem lips... and she found a small hole. Summer started to inject poison into the mouth of the statue, until her mouth was completely empty of poison.

The statue started to crack, before it crumbled into dust and the door behind it crumbled into dust as well.

"Poison Tasting... it also Translates to 'To Seal the Contract with a Kiss'. You aren't suppose to drink the poison, you taste it, and then you seal the deal by kissing the statue and giving it a taste of poison... the lips were a clue to where you put the poison, not to the safety color." Summer explained, but Cinder frowned and yanked on the chain that was attached to her wrists. Summer was yanked backwards and she hit the ground with her butt, while Cinder looked at her with narrowed eyes.

Summer looked at those eyes sadly.

Cinder had changed from the Cinder that she remembered, this wasn't the Cinder that had been oh so loving towards her nephew... this was a cruel woman who used lives like pawns.

"Come, from the old map we have we know that after opening the door it is a straight path to the sword." Cinder said with her hand holding a flame to light the way for them. She was right, they walked for about a minute before they came across the next door... though it was a straight line, the map didn' show this next door.

Standing in front of it was another stone woman, this one had glowing red eyes made of ruby. Ths statue was holding a stone bandana in it's hand, and on the bandana were more Kanji.

"... Scarlet eyes which beckon one to nirvana?... It's a trap! Cover your eyes!" Summer called out as she covered her own eyes. The Faunus behind Cinder, well only one of them was able to cover his eyes in time. Cinder managed to cover her eyes, just as the eyes of the statue started to glow bright and fill the area with light. The men who saw the eyes, were drawn to them... and they stared into the glowing eyes of the statue.

Then they died... they just collapsed on the ground and died.

"What was that?" Cinder asked when she didn't see red through her eyelids.

"This is a Hero's Temple, holding a hero's weapon. This hero based his temple off of "See no Evil, Hear no Evil, Speak no Evil"... the tale of the three wise, and good monkeys. They represent being of good mind, speech, and action... this is a test of who is good of mind, heart, and soul." Summer said, having figured out the secret of the temple pretty quickly. That would mean that the next challenge would involve them losing their hearing to pass... and they passed this one, because the statue crumbled and the door behind it crumbled as well.

"What do you mean?" Cinder asked curiously.

"Well, in ancient stories this was told to encourage people not to think about evil thoughts... of course... this might also have the fourth monkey." Summer said with a twitch of her eye as she was dragged behind Cinder... with Cinder glancing back at her.

"I heard of the Three Wise Monkeys... but a fourth one?" Cinder questioned, she was sure that there was no such thing.

"See no evil, speak no evil, hear no evil... but there is also another monkey... sometimes it is Do no Evil... and other times it means Have no Fun." Summer admitted, because she couldn't afford to hide information from her sister... not when her son's life was on the line here. She didn't even know why Cinder needed the sword, or what the sword was even used for... she just knew that Cinder couldn't get to it on her own.

"Hmmm... don't make a sound." Cinder said as she walked forward as silently as possible. They walked towards the next door, and it was open... but in front of it was a statue with ruby ears... and unlike the others it had no Kanji on it. The last member of the White Fang that had come with her sneezed... and the second he sneezed, the ruby ears glowed and the statue moved and struck true with a fatal blow to the heart. The man fell to the ground, while Summer looked at him sadly even as she was dragged along with Cinder into a large circular room.

Summer was correct... there was a fourth statue.

...

Cinder and Summer both looked disgusted when they saw that the Fourth Statue was holding the sword on it's crotch... it's hands were holding the blade, while a portion of the blade was stabbed into the groin.

Well... the Fourth Monkey was known for holding it's genitals.

'Pretty sword though... gross, the handle is rounded so it looks even more like a penis from this angle.' Summer thought as she looked at the handle of the sword. The blade was simple gold in color, while the handle looked normal... but around the entire handle was a circular guard that gave the sword a mushroom/penis shape.

"Grap it." Cinder stated as she pushed her sister forward.

She was no pure of heart, there was no way she would risk getting passed the last statue herself.

Summer reached up and grabbed the handle, she winced when she did this since it looked like she was grabbing something else, before she yanked on it... and the sword popped out of the stone.

Summer felt regret... because this stone statue was hollow, and the inside of it... was filled with liquids.

When she pulled the sword out, all of the liquids were released through the hole in the groin.

The giant statue was peeing on her, or cumming on her... and she had no idea what was worse.

"It stinks." Summer said with a sniff of herself. She smelled like fish, shame, and... gross, she DID smell like cum! Summer gagged, while Cinder took the sword from her. She lost a few goons, but they were expendable, she knew that bringing a legendary Huntress along for the ride in unknowingly unsealing one of the great three evils of the world would be useful.

Even more so since Summer was in the dark about what taking the swords would do.

"Just four more to go, and I swear that you can see your children again." Cinder said to Summer, who furrowed her brow and nodded.

Just... how many years has she been gone?

That thought would haunt her until she met her children again.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**That was part of the purpose of Robot Naruto, because I planned on using the body as something to manipulate a revived Summer with. See, it was NOT random, there WAS a purpose to it.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	99. Chapter 99 The Summer Arc

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

'How... how did my sweet baby sis turn into such a monster?' Summer thought to herself with sad eyes. She was surrounded by death again, Cinder didn't care if the people she took to the temples with them died or not... infact, she seemed to be of the mind that their deaths were going to happen anyway. She didn't care for the health of those placed underneath her command, she only cared for her own goals and desires, and would step on anyone or anything that she needed to so that she would get her way.

Even now, Cinder was flying the Bullhead, most likely stolen, that would be taking them to the third temple in the last week.

The last temple had been easy, just walk inside and pull the sword from the stone in the middle of the room... and then run like hell.

The sword, when drawn, summoned skeletons to come and defend it.

That was why they had to run... but the next temple was suppose to be still sealed away. Something that apparently still needed her adventuring skills to unlock, when it came to travelling the world defeating evil... and then returning home to bake her children cookies she had been the best. Cinder though, her specialty now seemed to lay with her being sneaky and simply using sly force to get around her problems, manipulating anything that she needed to make sure that her plans came to life.

"Do you hate me yet?" Cinder asked with a smirk on her face.

"No, the second you touch my children though... I will show you hell." Summer promised, showing that despite how sad she was over her sister going over to the darker side, she would still do what needed to be done to make sure that nothing happened to her own children. Her children, her husband, and her freshly renewed life was more important to her at the moment.

She had left her children alone, without a mother, for over a decade now... there was no way that she would miss out on anymore of those precious lives to her.

Even if she had to kill her own sister to keep those lives safe.

"I have plans for Naruto, plans _much_ too important to myself to allow him to die. Who do you think it was that sent that _Dust Old Crow_ a message that the children had wondered into the forest alone?" Cinder asked her with a raised eyebrow. People didn't just _know_ where somebody was, somebody normally had to have some prior information. Cinder had known that Yang had taken her siblings into the woods alone, without an protection... and she had tracked the movements of the Grimm in the area.

She had sent Qrow a mystery message, without it being trackable to her, making sure he would get there at the right time... just in time to see as Naruto activated his Semblence.

That was the day that her plans had been born, such a _powerful_ Semblence that could either Save or Doom the world depending on it's growth.

Absolute control over the world of man and faunus.

"I said children, if you touch any of them... Yang, Ruby, Naruto... any of them at all, then I _will_ kill you myself." Summer stated clearly. She wanted her deranged sister to know that her future actions would bring out the wrath of a pissed off mother. She was fine with whatever Cinder did to her or her body, used or abused her, but the second her children's lives were in peril she was going to show Cinder the first generation of mama bear.

"Hmmm... even though your son is already stronger than you?" Cinder asked snidely, oh yeah, she had a lot of pent of resentment for her sister... for her own reasons.

'Stronger... why... you stupid lovable boy. I didn't want my children following my path. I wanted them to be civilians.' Summer thought with a bitter smile. She was proud he had grown into a strong man, but she was ashamed of herself. If she had stayed alive, then none of her babies would have to become the kind of person she was.

...

"Aren't you flying the Bullhead?" Summer asked, though the answer was obvious. Cinder had placed the Bullhead on autopilot for the time being.

The entire Bullhead was rocked when a powerful... something smashed into the side of it. Summer fell out of the side of the Bullhead with a panicked look in her eyes. She was going to fall to her death! The side of the Bullhead was burned to a crisp, showing it had been some sort of flame that hit the ship. She didn't care about that though, she was without her weapon... she was handcuffed and chained up... and she was falling from high in the air and would be landing face first on the ground.

Her aura wouldn't protect her from THAT much damage, and even if it did, she would break her neck the second she hit the ground.

If she even had a head and neck to break.

She saw thw two swords that had been collected fall down towards her, so she spread her legs wide, and she caught one of the blades between her feet before it could fall away from her. She turned it towards her, before she stabbed at the cuffs on her hands. Summer groaned in pain, and the sword fell from her legs and she stabbed herself in the biscep, or rather it made a deep cut in her arm. Now she was bleeding and falling.

She reached for the sword with her mouth.

Then there was a blur, and the two swords vanished... and her eyes widened. That had been a fast amount of movement, something that she couldn't even track with her eyes normally. She was blown aside by a powerful gust of wind, and knocked off course with the ground. She was also pushed into a more upright position, with her feet pointing towards... water. She was now falling towards a river, and though it would sting like a _bitch_ for her to land on that too... at least with her aura at the most she would be getting a broken arm or leg.

Her butt was going to be killing her if she hit the water wrong.

Before she could hit the water though, a blur came out of the trees and she felt slim arms wrap around her waist. She was pulled down towards the ground, where she was sat down... and she saw a few people wearing black robes over their bodies. The most she could make out was peach colored skin, and blue-black hair with mismatched eyes underneath the robe. She could also see the blue colored cat tail that was sticking out of a hole.

Another robed figure, this one with two horns sticking out of the top of his head, wearing the same uniform of robes came out of the woods. He, by figure and size, was male and holding onto the two swords that had fallen out of the plane.

"Are you okay Summer?" A silky smooth cat-like voice that came from the woman asked.

"How do you know my name?" Summer asked with wide eyes. She never introduced herself to this woman.

"You don't need to know that, just know that we are making sure that you and Naruto don't one day become enemies... he would fall into a depression if anything happened to you." The woman said, while the male remained quiet. There was another few hooded figures around, and each of them were Faunus. They had her surrounded, and most of them were male... only one other was female.

"Naruto... but my baby is in a coma..." Summer said with a furrowed brow.

"We are connected to Naruto, he is in no coma. We are a group that has been watching after him, ever since he had been concieved... making sure that he gets help when he truly needs it." A third person spoke up as he walked up to her. He took the swords before using one of them to slice her bindings and free her.

"Help... concieved... you stalked me!?" Summer asked in shock, seeing as for 9 months she carried her twins, and if they stalked him... they had stalked her during that period of time.

"Not you, our friend... I have a story to tell you." The most powerful member of the group, whose aura was large enough for even her to feel without him using it... just like her little Naruto.

He felt... a lot like her Naruto.

He took of his hood, showing bright orange hair and dark red eyes... with black rings around them. He bore three whisker marks on his cheeks, and he had strangely long fox ears on top of his head.

He couldn't be more than 30 years old, but he had a look of a wise old man who had experience everything life had to offer.

"You... who are you?" Summer asked in confusion, she didn't get a bad feel from this man, or his eight comrades.

"Heh... My name is... Kurama."

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	100. Chapter 100 Run Summer, Run

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

The world around Summer changed, it was like an illusion. She couldn't move her body, yet she wasn't panicked either... it was like the world itself changed and all of the danger was gone. The man with a thick shell covering his back had his eyes glowing, showing that instead of anything changing... the world _around them_ was simply being covered in an aura filled mist as to produce the desired illusion onto it.

She understood his power already.

By controlling water molecules in the air, he could bend the rays of light and make the colors show images.

His Semblence was not related to illusions, it was related to _Mist_. He just had the ability to control it to the point that he was capable of controlling the way the light flows into the mist and produce the desires visual effects.

The nine around her didn't seem to be shocked when she remained calm despite the situation.

"Summer Rose... years ago, you took Naruto to a strange doctor... what did you have done to him?" Kurama started out as the scene changed to show a young Naruto undergoing a medical treatment... and the image turned back into mist when it reached a certain point. Their tones showed that they wouldn't be answering any questions until she answered this question first.

She remembered that day as well.

Naruto had been born with an aura that was way too inhumanly high and potent for his young, frail body to handle. He had been suffering for over awhile, and the regular visits to doctors around the world weren't helping her in the slightest. Now that she thought about it, that was the same day that Naruto had bonded with that newly born Velociraptor. She could remember it rather clearly, because to her Naruto had recovered from that only _recently_ considering that she only had a rather large gap in her memory.

"A special Dust crystal was infused into his body." Summer answered, she was outnumbered and had no weapon. It was best to answer honestly.

"She is telling the truth." The one with a stag beetle horn coming from his head stated as he looked at her... Chomei if she remembered his name correctly. She had heard Naruto having strange dreams of nine beings with animal features... or that were giant animals. Shukaku, a Tanuki... Matatabi, a cat... Isobu, a Turtle/Shrimp... Son Goku, a monkey/ape... Kokuo, the Dolphin/Horse... Saiken, a slug... Chomei, a type of beetle... Gyuki, an Octopus/Bull... and Kurama... a Nine Tailed Fox.

"No mother would hurt their baby, not if they love them so much." Matatabi said with an amused smile on her face, she had long since been watching after Summer's statue... she just didn't care about it. She kept the clothes clean and in good condition, because she had predicted that one day that Naruto would find his mother. She had been right, and Naruto now wore the Summer's white cloak.

"I am not accusing her, I am simply asking her. I couldn't find anything on that Dust Crystal... even in the Schnee Dust records that Shukaku gave me." Kurama stated, considering the fact that Gaara and Shukaku had extended contact with each other. Gaara had been feeding them information about the Schnee, and the different types of Dust.

"The Crystal inside of Naruto isn't recorded... My Mother got it from Father as a necklace. When she passed away, I got it and learned it was actually a new type of Dust. It absorbs and stores away aura, and infinite amount of it actually." Summer said, and suddenly a look of realization came to Kurama's eyes.

Not only his eyes, but everyone's eyes.

"Can you go into deeper detail?" Son asked with a narrowed gaze.

"Naruto had too much aura, so I had the Dust infused into his body. The Dust is always absorbing about 90% of his aura and storing it away." Summer admitted with a wince. It didn't hurt Naruto, it just meant that whenever Naruto's reserves were always being siffened into the stone. He only regained his aura after using it at 1/10th the normal rate he _should_ be regaining his aura and the max size of his aura was also only a tenth of the size it was suppose to be.

Naruto was so young, that he didn't even know about this.

She didn't even tell Taiyang, because he would have yelled at her for what she did.

The side-effects were actually a complete Safety to Dust. Naruto was able to take Dust into his body, and completely sync up with it on a natural level. His body would refuse putting too much Aura into Dust. He, because of the stone, had gained a perfect control over Dust. He could use it in ways others couldn't, and in safe ways that other people couldn't even dream of risking. When he was nothing but a toddler, she had seen Naruto accidently enhale some dust... and he sneezed out flames. He wasn't even hurt by the flames.

"When you say always... do you mean always?" Gyuki asked with a raised eyebrow, the tan skinned male curious about her actions.

"Always, the stone absorbs and condenses the aura without limit. So yeah, it always takes most of his aura and stores it away. It always has, and it always will." Summer said, and it wasn't like Naruto could use that aura. He couldn't pull the aura out using aura, or she didn't think it was possible.

'Cinder wants the stone.' Chomei thought to his brothers and sisters.

'That stone has been absorbing Naruto's aura, and massive amounts of his always regenerating aura for nearly 15 years. The amount of aura in that stone must be staggering.' Isobu thought to the rest. They had a special telepathy about them, something that they could do without needing to try.

'Her desire is more than that, she wants Naruto to grow strong... we don't know the reason for that, but we do know that if she knows about the stone... then she will want it.' Son said, being the voice of reason. They couldn't assume that Cinder had knowledge of the stone, and they couldn't assume that she wanted him to become strong for that reason.

'No, it makes sense... the stronger Naruto becomes, the stronger the aura that the stone sucks up and stores. She wants to awaken the big bads of this world... so that if she can get Naruto, there will be no issues for her to deal with. She is multi-tasking, because by placing Naruto against strong enemies-' Saiken thought, before his thoughts were interupted by Kokuo.

'Then she kills two birds with one stone. She strengthens Naruto, and the aura in the stone... and the more Naruto fights the more his aura grows... she is making the stone exponentially stronger, while also taking care of future issues now instead of later. She is manipulating these things before they can be an issue for her.' Kokuo thought with a concerned look on her face. They didn't have their ungodly strength in these forms. They had left their chakra bodies back in their world, these bodies were mortal bodies and not nearly as strong.

They each had only one ability, their Semblence, that was related to their past life.

Shukaku had Sand Control. Matatabi had Blue Flames. Isobu had Mist Control. Son Goku had Lava Control. Kokuo had Steam Creation. Saiken was actually a healer, with the ability to leak healing slime from his body. Chomei could create wings from his back and fly. Gyuki had Ink Creation. Kurama had Aura Control/Sensing to the point that he could seperate Light from Dark and combine them.

"My turn for a question... who are you all to my son, and why do you only care about him? You don't seem to care about Yang or Ruby." Summer asked curiously. To only care about a single child was strange to her. She loved all of her children, Yang and Ruby were her little princesses while Naruto was her little prince.

"Naruto is our friend." The Faunus-Beasts stated as one.

That was why they came to this world, so that they could help Naruto when he truly needed. They were going to one day help him in his time of need, and make sure he actually grew to his full strength.

Naruto risked his life for them, and they were willing to do the same.

"That is all?" Summer asked, since that kind of reason was... very strange. Not the friend thing, but she had never seen Naruto actually interact with any of them.

"That's all." Kurama spoke for them all. Naruto had saved them, befriended them, and he would risk his life for them. They were returning the favor with their loyalty, and they couldn't just leave Naruto to wonder in a new world all alone.

"I have a question for you, if you were given a chance to help your children in the future. Would you take it, no matter what it was?" Matatabi asked with a raised eyebrow. She had to admit that she was curious about this. Obviously she knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it come from Summer's mouth.

"Without a doubt, just tell me what I need to do." Summer answered, no hesitation in her words as she spoke.

"Perfect, then we don't have to kill you... though I would have liked to kill you just as much." Shukaku said, though he pouted at the end of the statement.

"Ignore him, we all do." Isobu told her in a second, with Shukaku groaning about it.

"You were going to tell me a story, right..." Summer brought up, and Kurama nodded.

"You are the best Mother Naruto has ever had, I hated the other one... and you lasted much longer. Lets start with that, I don't hate _your_ red hair nearly as much. Naruto, before he was born to you... existed in another world. He was given the chance after he died to be reborn, and become a hero to the people who needed a hero... Naturally, he accepted. When people need him, Naruto answers the call... he is far too unselfish." Kurama stated, and that was pretty much the end of the story. He didn't want to go any further into that, it was Naruto's story to tell, not his.

...

"Is that it? That was the story?" Summer asked, rather shocked there was so much build-up for so little story.

"Naruto's story to tell, not mine... go ask him yourself, and don't tell him about us. If he sees us, these bodies will deform and go back to him. Our real bodies are still in our home world, the forms you see in front of you are simply the small pieces of our souls that connected to his and were given form." Kurama told her, and her eyes widened when she realized something.

She was alive again.

She could go to her children!

"Where, where are my babies right now?" Summer asked urgently, she had to go and see them as soon as possible.

"About half a day's walk that way." Kurama stated, pointing with his tail in the direction of Beacon.

So close!

Summer didn't even hesitate to start RUNNING as fast as she could!

She had her babies to see!

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**The REAL Tailed Beasts are still in the Naruto-verse, these bodies of their are only Fractions of their souls, the fractions that were in Naruto.**_  
_**Remember the chapter I showed where Naruto met Ruby Rex? That chapter hinted at this chapter. Yes, I did plan THIS far ahead.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	101. Chapter 101 Ozpin's Shocking Reunion

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"The paperwork that boy causes." Ozpin muttered to himself with a small smile on his face. He was glad that Naruto had gone back to the doctory for a check-up to see how his brain was recovering with the medication he was being given. Naruto had much to much pent up energy with the given restrictions on his person. Naruto had taken to pranks on the student and teacher body in the last week, though the pranks seemed to lessen as the medication started to take effect and clear away some of the issues in his head.

He had to admit, even though he himself had been a victim... Naruto's fun-natured pranks certianly did bring a smile to his face.

Having such a happy, lively student who had quickly wormed his way into the spot of Ozpin's new favorite of this generation simply enjoying himself (without letting his grades fall) was a good thing.

Oobleck getting his coffee replaced with Burner-Energy Drink.  
Port getting his classroom covered in TP that had "Bla Bla Bla" written on it.  
Peach getting her desk covered, and filled, with peaches.  
Glynda having a sign that said "I use my Riding Crop for Spankings" placed on the back of her cape.  
Even he had woken up to Ruby-Rex, and seeing a meat-eating dinosaur looming over you first thing in the morning was _not_ something you ever got used to.

He was not ashamed to say that he had screamed like a little girl.

Then there were the many cases of Rocket-Lockers mysteriously rocketing off without their owners typing in any codes... and all of the lockers landed on the front of the school grounds in a way so that the craters formed what appeared to be a smiling face. Naruto had really mapped and planned that one out, or he got extremely lucky that it was shaped into a smily face.

You could never tell with that boy.

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee, he needed it right about now even though he normally drunk tea, before he looked at it and poured it out into the trashcan. He took the creamer, before he swallowed some of it to cool his burning throat. Naruto had spiked his coffee with some kind of incredibly hot, hot sauce some time during the night. Ozpin laughed to himself as he went over the paperwork that he was going to have to finish up without coffee. Naruto certainly wasn't merciful.

It was a good thing the dance was this very night, maybe it would give Naruto some way to get rid of some of that excess energy.

"I swear, I have no clue where he gets this from. Taiyang may have been an adventurer, but not a prankster... and I don't remember Summer doing this either." Ozpin whispered to himself as his thoughts drifted. Taiyang had not stayed long at the school, as it would turn out temples were being raided. He had been sent to undergo searches through all of the known temples through-out the kingdoms just to make sure that certain ones weren't being hit.

He suspected that it was the work of 'The Queen'... A.K.A... Cinder Falls.

Qrow had actually sent a message about her... "The Queen is Gathering Pawns".

Cinder was on the move, and she was gathering her forces for something. He suspected that the White Fang was becoming involved with her, she was manipulative. She was that way even as a student, she had been one of the few people to graduate early. She had manipulated teachers, and had gotten recomendations for graduation by over 9 seperate members of the staff. He had to pass her, even though she never learned the value of life.

To think, that woman and Summer share the same mother.

Of course, with who Cinder's father was it was no big shocker to find that she was destined to turn out the way that she did.

Ozpin gripped his fist in anger for a brief moment.

He should have killed that man when he had the chance.

Just another mistake he had made, one that he hoped he wouldn't pay dearly for with the lives of others.

*Ding*

Ozpin raised an eyebrow when he heard the ding of the elavator, and he watched as the floor count decreased as it went down to reach the person who had called it. That was strange, he didn't remember anyone telling him they were coming. Normally Glynda would message him first, and the other teachers were currently teaching their classes. He knew for a fact that Naruto was in Vale with Yang, getting checked out for what was hopefully a clean bill of health.

General Ironwood was currently soothing a distraught Penny and keeping the robot girl in check. She had lost her brother recently, so the general needed to keep her in check until they were able to locate and retrieve the robotic Naruto.

The Menma as it was renamed.

It helped that Ironwood always had a near army travelling with him, so without any army of Bullheads he was sure that Ironwood wasn't on he campus.

Ozpin's pen dropped out of his hand when the elavator opened up.

Ozpin actually stood up, and rubbed his eyes when he saw that feminine figure that walked out of the elavator. His jaw was unhinged, and his glasses were quickly cleaned to make sure he was really seeing Summer Rose, mother of Naruto, Ruby, and Yang (step-mother) in the flesh. Walking towards him, before she stopped in front of his desk with her corny grin.

"Sorry I'm late Professor Ozpin, my mission got a little delayed. I'm back and ready to make some chocolate chip cookies now though!" Summer joked, very first thing after being gone for a decade. Ozpin'e legs actually gave out, he fell back into his chair with his eyes wider in shock than they had ever been.

"Su... Summer? Is that you? Really, really you?" Ozpin couldn't help but ask, and his hand reached out to touch her.

She took his hand with her hands, and placed it against her cheek.

He could feel her warmth, and it was nice. She was real, Summer was back... and Ozpin's eyes watered. He wiped them off and he could feel one of the scars over his heart seem to mend. Summer, his possible most regretted mistake... was back. He always felt regret over sending her on that mission, the mission that "ended" her life. Yet, here she was standing in front of him, not a day older than when she left.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't complete the mission Professor. I'm also sorry, but I think I am going to quit being a huntress." Summer told him. She really did feel bad, she hadn't been able to slay the Mother Grimm. She had suffered the same fate as the rest of her squad, and if it weren't for her sister she would still be suffering from that fate. The fate of being nothing... having no thoughts... being nobody but a statue. She had no thoughts, feelings, sense of time... she was just nothing but rock.

She didn't even remember what it was like to be rock... to her, it was like her memory skipped from then to now.

"What... Oh yes, I completely understand. I'm just happy you are back. You're children are all doing just like you would at their age. Causing trouble, getting into messes, and making a mockery of the rules." Ozpin said fondly... and Summer looked at his hair.

"You've... gotten a lot older in the last decade. I feel kind of bad." Summer joked a little, with Ozpin nodding. He surely had grown older since the last time she had seen him. He didn't have the eyes he had now, and he now had new wrinkles hidden by his hair. He was sure in ten more years, he would have a bald spot at this rate.

"No worries, but why did you visit me first?" Ozpin asked, because frankly he was sure that she would visit her children first.

...

"I wanted to ask you... I need your help, I don't want to mess up anything when I see them again. I need strength I don't have... I'm afraid." Summer admitted with the fear present in her voice. She was actually afraid, because what if her children didn't even recognize her face... or they wanted nothing to do with a horrible mother who went off and died on them like she did... only to come back so much later in their lives.

"You didn't get to raise them long, but you raised them well. I assure you, they will love to have you back... but you might expect a punch or two." Ozpin warned her. He had a feeling that Yang was going to want to have a few words with Summer about what her death had caused for the family. Summer couldn't help it... but anger didn't have to be rational. Infact, most of the time anger was irrational.

"Yang... she was always a little spitfire." Summer muttered to herself fondly.

"Sadly, I don't think Ruby will remember your face very much... she and Naruto were younger when you... died?" Ozpin questioned himself when he realized he was talking about the death of a now living woman.

"Can you be my emotional support?" Summer asked her long time teacher, and Ozpin nodded.

"Tonight is the dance, if you want... you can come with me and after the dance you can talk to them... you can watch them dance, and have fun. You can see how happy they are." Ozpin offered her. He was offering her to be his 'date' to the dance, and he used that term extremely lightly. She was a married woman after all. It was just like a long time ago, when Ozpin was teaching Summer how to ballroom dance so that she could learn to use her weapon to it's maximum potential.

Summer smiled, she was thinking the same thing.

"I might need a new weapon, I feel my old one might be outdated." Summer commented, though she didn't have her weapon in the first place.

"Very outdated, most weapons these days are dual action, serving as a gun and their close combat form. Infact, Ruby and Naruto have taken after a dusty old crow." Ozpin informed her, and Summer gasped in shock.

"Scythes!? They use SCYTHES! THE most dangerous weapon ever designed!" Summer actually shouted in shock.

Scythe weapons were without a doubt the hardest weapons of all to master, learn, and use without killing yourself.

NO teacher would EVER willingly teach a student how to wield those weapons! Only Qrow would ever teach people, and the fact that he was willing to teach children this art form was NOT something she ever expected out of that man.

"Woah, calm down Summer, they show more potential with the weapon than Qrow did... I would even call them masters at the weapon... though Naruto prefers using his Semblence." Ozpin explained to her, with her reaction being a pout at his words.

She never wanted them to become huntsmen, but she DID at least want to teach them how to use a whip... or rather how to master a whip.

"That is SO unfair, why does that crow get all the good stuff." Summer said, pouting with her arms crossed.

Ozpin laughed.

He missed this, he really did.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**That is right, I am nearing the end of Season 2 of RWBY, since the dance is coming up soon.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	102. Chapter 102 A Bad Feeling

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Hmph, making me wait outside... like I haven't already seen what dresses they picked out." Naruto mumbled with an annoyed tone. He was already in his outfit, which was a pretty simply one as were the outfits most guys wore to these things. Naruto was wearing a white button up, shirt, with a black host vest and a red tie with long black pants. He had his sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows, and he was wearing nice black ballroom shoes. Yang had made sure his hair was messy, yet nice at the same time, by spiking it backwards.

Ren and Jaune were both opposite of him, wearing the same monkey-suits... though unlike the vest Naruto wore, they wore full jackets with their suits.

"I haven't, but I SO want to... I bet Weiss looks so-" Jaune started, before he heard the sound of a snort coming from Ren and Naruto.

"Dude, she won't dance with you... this is Weiss, the Ice Queen. Anyway, she is going to be singing tonight." Naruto reminded Jaune. Weiss wasn't actually going to be doing much BUT singing, and that was partially Jaune's fault for messing up the entertainment for the evening. He did interupt Pyrrha's call at an important time.

Nora burst out of the room with a large grin on her face, right before Ren could say anything at all. She was wearing a pink and white dress, with no sleeves and on the front of her chest the dress was shaped like a heart.

"Lets DO this thing!" The overhyperactive girl shouted out excitedly, and she literally grabbed Ren and dragged him off.

"Saw that coming." Naruto and Jaune commented with dull looks.

"Yes, that was very... Nora of her. You look nice Naruto." Weiss said as she walked out of the room, in her plain yet beautiful white dress. It really fit her, being covered in white cloth. She had let her hair down for once as well, not having it up in her usual ponytail... and she had been a little bit heavier on her makeup. She added some light blue eye-shadow to make her eyes really pop, and had used some blush on her cheeks to add a little more color. Nothing really that major.

Weiss also appreciated the work that Yang, because there was no way Naruto would willingly wear a suit, put into her brother.

He did look very nice, worthy to be her singing partner at the dance.

Even if he was only going to sing one song with her.

Jaune waited for his compliment.

...

Weiss looked at Jaune for a moment, trying to find ANYTHING that she could really dig into him for. After all, his looks reflected on her abilities as leader to coordinate their outfits to match. She wanted to make sure that he didn't mess something up, and make her look bad by acting the part of the slob or the idiot.

"You look nice too Jaune, said Weiss to Jaune." Naruto said for them, with Jaune pouting.

"Please don't put words into my mouth, but yes, you look presentable right now. I will see you at the dance... come on Jaune." Weiss reluctantly said as she had her teammate follow her. There was no point in dilly-dallying when she could be preparing her vocal cords for her singing. This dance, while a fun and well planned event, was a great chance for her to show off her singing.

"See you later man." Jaune said as he walked off after Weiss. Naruto watched as Jaune's eyes went down to Weiss' slender hips and he laughed to himself.

"Whatever, I don't even like dances that much." Naruto mumbled to himself. Dancing had been Hinata's thing, he just went along with it. Sure, it was nice when Himawari was young and he let her dance on his feet... ah the memories of raising a sweet little princess.

Then he remembered the little guy that had been his son... Naruto's face turned sour.

Jumping on dad's stomach was NOT the way to wake him up Boruto!

He hated dressing up like this, and having ladies swoon over him. Their reactions were SO annoying. When he was dating Hinata, they didn't take a hint... and he had a feeling they wouldn't take a hint when he danced with Ruby or Pyrrha... or Yang. Those were the three he planned on giving dances to, and nobody else if he could help it.

Naruto jumped out of the way when the door dramatically opened, and would have slammed into his face.

"Heeeeeey! Check us ladies out!" Yang called out as she showed off her rather... modest white dress. Sure, it was beautiful and showed off her curves... but to see Yang wearing something where half her boobs weren't showing... Naruto was frankly shocked that she could wear something that DIDN'T look like she was about to have a nip-slip accident.

"What the fuck, you aren't half naked!?" Naruto shouted in shock, very first thing that poppped into his mind. Yang sweatdropped but said nothing, she could only grin awkwardly.

Maybe she should dress a little more moderately more often if this was how people were going to react to her lack of cleavage.

"Well, I think she looks good." Blake admitted as she showed off that she chose purple and black as the colors for her moderately revealing dress... showing a rather deep sense of gothic taste with the design.

...

"No comment?" Yang asked as she gestured with her hands to Blake.

"... Well, she usually dresses kind of like a butler... but she dresses more modestly than you, so not much of a shock here. She does have that creepy emo-vibe most of the time." Naruto joked around. Yang snickered at the joke, while Blake twitched in annoyance. Yang nudged her in the arm, and she smiled for a moment. Yeah, she could admit it was a funny joke, but her face regained it's neutral expression shortly after the smile.

It was funny, but not THAT funny.

"How do I look?" Ruby asked, awkwardly stumbling out of the room on... high-heels. She was wearing high heels, something she hated. She had a rather simple red dress, but the cleavage was covered by mesh of some kind that went up and around her neck. She had make-up on, more than just her usual... very small amount of blush that she wore. She didn't really have the most mature body, she was about Blake chest size... but she wasn't as slender as Weiss or Blake... she had a nice figure and all, but it was a different figure than the leaned down ones, or the hourglass figure of Yang.

"Stellar!" Yang called out as she wolf whistled for her sister.

"Good on you." Blake complimented the rose themed girl.

"You look like Mom... wait... isn't that Mom's dress?" Naruto asked Yang, who looked guilty for a moment. Ruby looked at Yang as well, but she had a raised eyebrow.

"Yang, is this Mom's dress?" Ruby asked the party girl directly to her face.

"... Heheh, caught me! I didn't think you would remember that, yeah... that's mom's dress. She wore it as a Beacon student, and I wanted to pass it onto Ruby... you are really beautiful, just like mom." Yang truly felt that way as she spoke her words gently to her sister. Ruby flushed with a dorky, yet happy, smile.

"Mom's dress." Ruby muttered to herself, before Pyrrha walked out of the room.

Suddenly, Naruto didn't care that Ruby was wearing Summer's dress... instead he cared about the question of how a girl could look as hot as Pyrrha, yet still be such an excellent warrior. It was like he had hit the jackpot with his girlfriend! Pyrrha had gone with a high-cut dress that exposed plenty of thigh, red in color... with a sash around her hip in a darker, nearly brownish red... it had no sleeves to it, and the neck was a very deep v-cut, with the back of the dress being completely exposed.

She was still wearing her crown, but she had abandoned most of her other regular clothing... besides her gloves that was, which went well with the dress.

"Wow..." Yang said with her jaw dropped. No wonder Pyrrha hadn't been able to finish changing before them, and had only finished when they started to leave the room.

"You... look... AMAZING!" Ruby shouted out as she hugged Pyrrha, who smiled nervously and looked at Naruto for his reaction. Ruby got ripped from Pyrrha by Yang, who was giving Pyrrha a very serious look. Blake was also looking at Naruto's reaction, just curious about how the actual boyfriend would react to this.

Pyrrha had made a phonecall and made some promises to get that dress in time for the dance, she wondered if it would be worth the effort... after all, Blake couldn't help but notice that Naruto was pretty silent at the moment.

Actually, Naruto seemed to be staring at nothing for a few moments.

"Okay, you look hot... like super hot. That looks _really_ good on you." Naruto complimented her after a moment. She normally looked sexy, but right now she looked like she could suck him dry... and he wouldn't even mind it. She could be a succubus in disguise at the moment, because he was having a lot of trouble _not_ getting hard right now.

If she was a succubus, she could have his soul right now.

Pyrrha blushed and mentally thanked god that she was able to make a modelling contract. She could have the dress, and in return she gave her word that she would appear in a magazine and give a photoshoot. One dress was more than enough of a cost for them to pay to get her to be in their magazine and give them not only a photoshoot, but also an exclusive look into her current, first, and hopefully only relationship.

She had found her soulmate, the one guy that was perfect for her, she did NOT want this relationship to ever die off.

"I expect him back home at 10 on the dot." Yang said motherly, teasingly... and slightly less teasingly... to Pyrrha.

"Yang, seriously, now!?" Naruto asked her with a look of shock. He was not a child, and he could make his own choices. His brain was perfectly healthy... mostly healthy again. He still had some trouble reading people's expressions at the moment.

"I agree with Yang, but with Pyrrha looking like _that_... and you being you... sorry... yeah, 10 on the dot." Ruby said agreeing fully with Yang on that one.

"My own twin!? Seriously, what is the worst thing that can happen between a boy and girl at our ages?" Naruto asked, and before he could stop them from answering, Blake did it.

"Pregnancy, STDs, and seeing as you are 15... and Pyrrha 17, if anything happens between you she may be registered as a sex offender if she is reported to the authorities." Blake stated to Naruto.

Pyrrha went pale.

She was STD free, and so was Naruto (they had both been tested when the team went to get their health examinations done), but she was not ready for pregnancy.

She was ALSO not aware of all of the differences between Atlas and Vale, she was not a citizen of Vale and was ignorant to a good number of specialty laws. The age of consent in her country was 14, while apparently it was above 15 in Vale.

Sad part, she HAD been planning on seducing Naruto!

"Really?" Naruto, Yang, and Ruby asked in shock as well.

"Yes, the age of consent in Vale is 16... How did you three NOT know that, you live in Vale?" Blake asked, and at this point they had started to walk down the halls to get to the dance.

"We lived in Patch, not Vale... the age of consent in Patch is 13. Sheesh, Vale is like the most prudish of the kingdoms about that stuff. Heh, looks like no hanky panky for you two." Yang told Blake, before she pointed to Naruto and Pyrrha.

Pyrrha looked rather upset at that.

'I wanted it, got dolled up... that law is so dumb. Naruto is big enough to make his own choices, and there is only a 2 year difference.' Pyrrha thought, before she felt Naruto nudge her. She looked at him, before she saw him wink. That one wink told her everything she needed to know... if they didn't get caught, or they at least waited until he was 16... then everything would be good.

Heck, they could even go outside of Vale and to Patch if they really wanted to do it.

"Then again, I think that law only applies to regular citizens. People who live under high-stress, like huntsmen, may be given more freedom." Blake ammended her statement, with Yang paling.

"Mama-bear forbids you losing your virginity." Yang flat out told him, and Naruto grabbed Pyrrha's arm and started to walk faster than before. Yang smirked and crossed her arms for a moment, while Ruby ran to catch up with Naruto. She grabbed his other arm with a smile on her face.

She was going with her brother to the dance, big deal... the two were twins, with a very close bond.

They had freaking Twin Telepathy for crying out loud.

Yang and Blake looked at each other for a moment, before they shrugged.

"Want to try to have sex tonight?" Yang asked non-chalantly, like she was asking about the weather. Yang and Blake had already done the deed, even if they had been too drunk to remember it happening... they woke up with Yang's ass on fire, and Blake having the vague ability to remember fucking her.

Maybe tonight they could have actual romantic sex.

"Sure, you are... pretty attractive, I mean you are no Pyrrha but-" Blake started with a teasing smile on her face. Yang punched her in the arm though and cut her off, but also with a playful smirk.

"Screw you." Yang told her, and Blake smirked back.

"No... NOT screwing you after that." Blake said, showing she was in one of her rare playful moods. She could be playful as well, and join in on people's fun... yet people seemed to forget that she DID infact enjoy having fun. She just also considered reading to be fun.

"Touche... Have you heard about the mysterious disappearances going on lately?" Yang asked serious, once the others were out of earshot.

"... I have, it was a rumor though so I paid no mind to it... is it true, have disappearances been going on?" Blake questioned Yang, who nodded her head.

"I was looking into Mom's statue going missing, and Junior told me that some 'handsome pretty boy-type man with fangs' went to his club... and then he paid for his men... and they were never seen again, and neither was the man. Whenever there is a disappearance, blood is found on the ground... I hate to say this, but do you think that it is possible that... a Vampire exists?" Yang asked nervously. This was a serious matter, and here she was stating she believed that a Vampire could be the cause.

"Not likely, I mean... aren't Vampires a type of Grimm. Big, human-bat things with razor blades for wing arms, and no eyes?" Blake spoke, referring to the type of rare Grimm that was mostly seen at night, in the mountains. They were dangerous in close range because of their arms, which were flightless wings, which had razor bone blades on them and their fangs, which secreted a dangerous poison that killed quickly.

"I serious, I mean... Naruto is suppose to be the reincarnation of himself right, so couldn't anything be possible?" Yang asked, mostly because she was worried. That sounded pretty bad to her, the idea that something supernatural... even more-so than Grimm, could exist.

Blake frowned, before she shook her head.

"Lets worry about it tomorrow, tonight, we dance, and have fun." Blake told her, and Yang nodded to her.

Yeah, it wasn't like they were going to be surprised tonight, not with tons of experienced hunstmen and huntresses around, not to mention the trained student body.

What surprised could be waiting for the?

_-With Summer-_

Summer sneezed, as if somebody were talking about her. She was wearing a rather plain red gown, covering most of her body, and she stood next to Ozpin on the second floor as she looked at the students below dancing and having fun together.

She rubbed her nose.

She wondered who was talking about her.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	103. Chapter 103 Summer Dress

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Oooooooooh, look at my baby girl in my dress." Summer gushed from the second floor as she saw her children start to come to the dance with what she assumed would be their team. Her daughter looked JUST like she did at that age, and that dress brought back so many memories to her. The dances she had, the laughes she shared, and even the fact that her first dance had been with Ozpin next to her. Yes, she had been that dork that went to the dance with her teacher.

Sadly, Taiyang had been dating his ex-wife at the time... who had been on the same team as them.

If only she had asked him out sooner... but oh well, if he had never fallen in love with _her_ and gotten married, then Yang would have never been born.

She had still gotten her hubby in the end.

"Yes, very beautiful. She really does look just like you." Ozpin admitted neutrally, and by neutrally that was refering to how he was simply stating the obvious. Ruby was a beautiful young girl, who would blossom into a lovely young lady just like her mother.

"Is that my little Sun-Spot? Wow, she really has turned into a sexy little thang huh?" Summer asked with an elbow nudging Ozpin, who only nodded. Summer's choice of words aside, he could also admit that Yang was very attractive.

"She is dating you know, that black haired girl next to her." Ozpin informed her, and Summer frowned for a moment.

"The Faunus you mean?" Summer asked as she glanced down at Blake, who seemed to shiver as she felt a powerful glare levelled at her.

"... You dislike Faunus?" Ozpin asked, honestly shocked by this. Summer looked at him in shock as well.

"What?! Of course not! I mean, I don't dislike her for being a Faunus... I dislike her for being a girl. I mean, what mother can _possibly_ find it normal that her little girl is _dating_ another girl?" Summer asked with wide eyes. She hadn't expected her little sun spot to turn into such a looker... then again, her mother had been beautiful as well... but to _also_ become a lesbian? That just came and smacked out right out a left field... and honestly she wasn't too fond of the idea.

How was Yang to experience the love of carrying inside of you the product of love when her lover didn't have the right parts? How was Yang going to truly feel the bond between mother and child, that was raised over 9 months... placed into you by that very lover?

She didn't want her daughter to _have_ to adopt or get some random man's seed just to become a mother.

There was nothing wrong with either, she still loved her step-daughter like her real one... but it just wasn't the same. Ruby and Naruto was proof of the love she and Taiyang had together, just like Yang was the proof of love between Taiyang and his ex-wife.

She was just wishing the best for her daughter.

"True, but your daughter... is a very weird girl. Did you know that she has been arrested several times for being drunk in public?" Ozpin told her, with Summer frowning deeply.

Yang was so getting a spanking.

Summer slapped her cheeks, before she looked around for Naruto. He was the only one that wasn't immediently visible to her at the moment.

"Where is Naruto?" Summer asked as she was pulled back from the railing before she could make herself noticable. Ozpin looked around as well, not seeing Naruto either... and he wasn't seeing Pyrrha.

"Oh... he just walked in with his girlfriend." Ozpin pointed out, and as he said it Summer noticed a familiar dual colored hair that she had raised... somewhat. Summer smiled widely as she looked at how handsome her little man had become... he had all of the right features from both of his parents. He had inherited her soft facial features and her colors (skin color, eye color, jaw-like, nose, eye-shape, red tips, and rather lean body), but he had gotten the blond from his father and looked dependable and strong. He looked truthworthy, and like he had grown into a good person with a large back that could carry any amount of weight on it (emotionally speaking).

...

"Girlfriend?" Summer asked with her voice turning... harsh.

Her little boy did NOT have a girlfriend!

Mommy did not approve!

She was grabbed and lifted off her feet before she could march down the stairs and give that red haired hussy a piece of her mind. Ozpin had her in a headlock with his hand covering her mouth to keep her from making a scene. He was pretty sure that she would say something that she would regret if allowed the freedom to speak her mind.

"Summer, calm down. Think about this carefully." Ozpin said to her. He could see the motherly hate in her eyes. It was said that while daughters and fathers had an opverly protective relationship, the same applied to mothers and sons... even more so mothers who only had one son. Mothers hated it when their little men grew up, while as a woman they loved to see their daughters grow into womanhood.

It wasn't a matter of loving Naruto more... it was just that the overprotetive bond she had, which was powered by the fact she had missed out on a decade of his life and how her last memories of Naruto had him as a small child.

...

"Scars... He is covered in them." Summer said when she looked at Naruto again, and she could see scars on his face. She hadn't forgotten about the fact that she disliked that red haired girl, but she was willing to put her dislike aside for the moment.

"Yes, he had a near-death experience shortly after you passed away... I heard about it from Qrow. He activated his Semblence against Beowolves... and he killed one, but not the others before he ran out of aura. He went into a month long coma, and spent even more time in physical therapy." Ozpin said to her, and she looked devastated at the news. She had tears in her eyes, and her hand went to her heart... her aching heart.

It actually hurt her to hear that.

"Naruto..." Summer whispered as she saw him laughing with Ruby as Blake and Yang did a stupid looking dance. Blake was NOT a good dancer, and Yang was downright terrible at it. Together though, they had a lot of fun and it was visible.

Naruto was laughing at them, before he was pulled onto the dance floor by Ruby before Pyrrha could do anything.

Summer laughed to herself when she saw Naruto and Ruby doing the Robot together in perfect sync. It was like they were on the same wavelength, and it was funnier because of the faces they were making.

Her kids were so goofy.

She grabbed Ozpin's scarf, before she wrapped it around the lower part of her face and covered part of her hair. As Naruto's mother, and since this was something that she never really got to do... she was going to share a dance with her son! Ozpin raised an eyebrow at her actions when she put her hair up in a quick ponytail. She walked down the stairs, while Ozpin watched her go with a small smile.

"Boom!" Naruto and Ruby said as they popped their hips together and high fived each other.

"Dorks." Yang told them with a grin as she and Blake did a small jig together, Pyrrha was returning with some drinks and she was about to propose that she and Naruto share a dance before he had to go on stage... but was stopped.

A strangely dressed woman who was covering the bottom half of her face walked up to Naruto and tapped him on the shoulder.

Yang's eyes widened when she saw those eyes.

Silver eyes... silver eyes with that shape.

It was like she was staring right into the eyes of either Ruby or Naruto, and it was extremely weird for her to see three pairs of those eyes in one place again. Naruto looked into her eyes, while Summer pulled at the hem of her dress and gave a light bow to him. She acted the part of the mute, and made sure to let him know she was unable to talk. She offered her hand to him, and Pyrrha crushed the cups of punch in her hands when she saw Naruto actually extending his hand... as if he were in a trance.

He was completely hypnotized by those... familiar... warm and loving eyes.

The hand he grabbed was one Summer's though, because a completely different hand grabbed his hand and pulled him into a dance as well. Naruto was soon staring into blue eyes with white hair... and he realized that he was slow dancing with somebody else.

...

Gaara.

"What the fuck man?" Naruto whispered at Gaara, while everyone else had their jaws completely dropped when they saw Naruto and Gaara dancing together.

'Are all my children gay!?' Summer thought in shock.

"Naruto, I have been searching around for awhile, and I found something out... _Father_ has-" Gaara started to say, before Pyrrha pulled Naruto from Gaara and he was yanked into a dance with Pyrrha. She had a huffy expression on her face, considering the fact SHE was suppose to dance with her boyfriend.

"Finally." Pyrrha muttered to herself, before she felt a strong source of metal nearby. Naruto was pulled from her arms and taken into the arms of another... this time it was Penny, who honestly hadn't been seen for awhile.

"Hello, may I cut in please and thank you?" Penny asked, and for the first time in awhile she was actually pretty happy. Seeing Naruto, the soul that had been inside of the Aigis model body... her brother body, was bringing up the very recent downfall in her mood. A yellow tail wrapped around Naruto's waist, before he was yanked towards his next dance partner.

"Oh yeeeeaaaah! This is a party!" Sun shouted out as he banged his head to the sounds of imaginary music, the current music playing was nowhere near the death metal it seemed was playing in Sun's head.

Naruto was starting to turn green.

He was pulled by Yang next, who brought him _real_ close to the point he was pretty much cheek to cheek with her. She did a waltz with him, and the two of them were walking around, and their feet movements were actually pretty well done together.

"Sheesh, everyone knows I should get the first real dance... I pretty much raised my little bro here." Yang said with a grin on her face. That one hit Summer right in the heart as she walked away with a depressed look in her eyes. As she walked back up the stairs, she took the scarf off her face and gave it back to Ozpin.

She was going to wait until after the dance before she introduced herself to her children.

She needed to be patient.

'Gonna... throw up.' Naruto thought, before he was jerked again by Gaara and the male made sure Naruto was close enough so that he could hear him.

"-as I was saying, there is somebody manipulating-" Gaara managed to say, before he was bumped away from Naruto and his place taken by Nora as she pulled Ren with her. Ren gave Naruto a sorry look, and he looked rather exhausted, like he had his energy exhausted by the little ball of energy beside him. The two of them were still dancing together, and Naruto was without a partner.

For like a second, before Weiss grabbed him by the hand.

"Come on, we have a show to do!" Weiss told him, and Naruto was dragged to get ready for his duet with Weiss.

...

"I didn't get a dance." Blake commented, and everyone that was trying to dance with Naruto, or just have fun with him, gave her looks. She shrunk back and drank from a cup of punch and looked away from them all.

She wondered where the mute girl went off to.

Ruby was strangely silent.

Those silver eyes... they couldn't be.

Her mother?

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Pay VERY close attention to the next few chapters, and yes next chapter will actually have a song FROM Naruto, but the lyrics will be in English... but the song has some clues to future arcs in it, which is why I picked it.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	104. Chapter 104 The Song of Hearts

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

'Shit, we barely practiced because of how busy I've been.' Naruto thought to himself as he stood on stage with Weiss. They each had microphones in front of them, and frankly he was getting a little bit of stage fright from being in front of a crowd of... a good few dozen people. Yeah, the brave Naruto had a case of stage fright... these weren't the ninja that he commanded in his day as Hokage. They weren't the people who he considered his children, like he had considered the entirety of the village he ruled over in his time as Hokage.

These were judgemental teenagers.

There was good reason to be nervous, because teenagers could be big freaking jerks. They wanted to be adults, but many of them acted like stubborn and jealous children.

"Hello everyone, I am Weiss Schnee, and I hope you are all having fun at this dance! Now, because of an unnamed person-" Weiss started, and Jaune's hiss of self-loathing could be heard... though nobody had been looking at him to realize it had been his fault... and Weiss had told everyone it had been him. "-the actual music couldn't be here, so as a singer my partner and I will be preforming a song together." Weiss said as she gestured towards Naruto with a prim and proper wave of her hand, letting her glitter-panted nails sparkle in the light.

Naruto's eyes widened as the attention turned back to him.

...

"Yo peoples, I'm Naruto." Naruto introduced himself to the crowd... who already knew exactly who he was without an introduction. Weiss looked at him, and Yang took a picture of him from the crowd.

"Okay, we are going to start singing now. The songs name is..." Weiss started, before she looked at Naruto.

"No Matter What Day It is... a song written by me." Naruto said more gently. It was the song that he wrote and sung for Hinata. He had sung it to her at their wedding, and he sang it to his children when they were younger. He had sung it to Hinata whenever she requested, and for nice occasions it... when they were just being tender, he would hum it to her.

He sang it to her when she was dying... and he sang it for himself when he was dying.

This song had a _lot_ of emotions in it.

The music started to play to the song, and it was awhile... a simply few seconds that it took for Weiss and Naruto to tap their feet to the beat of the song before they got in sync with each other. Naruto had to translate the song to English before teaching it to Weiss, and the two of them had turned the single person song into a duet.

Naruto looked towards Pyrrha, and she seemed to notice his look and smiled at him.

On the second floor, Summer leaned over the railing and smiled.

"_In the expansive scenery before me, I only saw what was facing me._  
_There there is truth hiding on the backs of things, I never noticed and overlooked._" Naruto sang the first part of the song softly, only the microphone allowing his words to be heard... by the entranced audience. Nobody could move, and some people could barely breath at the... emotion that was in Naruto's voice, and the pure sound of his voice.

Weiss, for the purpose of the show, grabbed his hand before she sang her part.

"_Getting lost, and taking the long way._  
_It's not a smooth road, but if I turn around... I know you are beside me... watching over me. Kindess overflowing." _Weiss sang a little louder than Naruto... and as Naruto looked around, he stopped for a moment and made eye contact with Yang.

The teen who had always been watching over him, with an overprotective kindness... his dear sister.

She smiled at him with tears in her eyes, knowing that part of the song, and his look, showed that the song was for her at the moment as well.

"_No matter what day it is, no matter what time it is... I'll never give up on what I'm aiming for._  
_If you laugh, then with just that It will give me strength._  
_Like the flowers coloring the treetops in two colors... Let's start answering out feelings."_ Naruto sang and his eyes locked with Ruby... a girl with an unbreakable will, always striving to better herself as a person. She was the flower in his life, his twin... his best friend, Pyrrha not counting in this case.

His feelings for her, his feelings of love, were strong and deep... she was his sister, just like Yang... a red flower in his life he had always known.

She gave him strength.

"_Even the days I look back on, not a single one is the same. _  
_They build upon one another._  
_I now understand the meaning of warmth."_ Naruto and Weiss sang together, Naruto's lower voice and her higher pitched voice creating a harmony. Their hands showing the warmth between them, it was suppose to epresent him melting her frozen heart... because of her Ice Princess nickname... or Ice Queen... also Ice Bitch by a few.

Weiss did feel the warmth, and even she was touched by the genuine emotion her partner was putting into this song.

The tears leaking of out Naruto's eyes were also leaking out of her eyes... she couldn't help it, his voice portrayed both immense happiness and sadness.

It was a beautiful contrast, both haunting and exciting.

"_No matter what day it is, no matter what time it is... the Bright sunshine raining down upon is smiling with us... and accompanying us._  
_These days I want to proytect... the place where our roads meet, from here on our... Let's walk together..._  
_And start today."_ Naruto mouthed in beautiful lullaby of words. He stared right at Pyrrha, this part of the song was truly meant for lovers.

He loved Pyrrha, he had fallen in love once more... another true love.

Pyrrha's red hair, like Hinata's red scarf... was his red string of fate.

He had been drawn to her, even before getting his memories back... he had met her, fallen for her... she had become the new love of his life, even if his love for Hinata had never faded. His heart had grown, and now Pyrrha was an eternal part of it.

"_Understanding one another... Believing in one another... We'll take these bonds, and drive them deep into our hearts!"_ Weiss's voice called out in a singsong voice. Her words actually having meaning to them... everyone in this room was their comrade.

The emotion behind the song, even if it didn't make sense to some, did awaken emotions in all of those who heard the songs.

They thought of their family, they thought of their friends... of girlfriends and boyfriends.

They just thought of those precious to them.

The people they held an important bond with.

"_No matter what day it is, no matter what time it is... I won't give up on the dream I'm aiming for. _  
_If you laugh, than with just that it gives me strength... We might fail, but we won't bend._  
_No matter what, we'll do what it takes... Evene when there is a shadow on our hearts._  
_Now that we're together, from this point where our roads meet..._  
_We'll walk together..._  
_...and start today."_ Naruto finished off the rather short song, and the tears flowed freely not just from him. Everyone had a few tears in their eyes, or they were crying freely and without shame.

Even Hinata was crying and clapping, smiling at him.

...

What?

Naruto actually dropped the mic and let go of Weiss' hand as he jumped off the stage. Standing right there, in the middle of the crowd... was Hinata. Naruto's eyes widened as he ran towards her. Then, when he got closer to her the image of Hinata faded away... just as he got to her infact, and he passed right through her.

Naruto's eyes became downcast at that moment.

"Hey Naruto... you okay?" Ruby asked him as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Naruto shrugged her off, before he gave her a weak smile.

"... I'm not okay." Naruto told her, being honestly with her... his tone was weak. If you saw the vision of her dead wife, after you sang the song of love you wrote for her... you wouldn't be fine either.

He always tried to avoid thinking of painful things, yet happy things, that revolved around his prior life.

People he couldn't see, places he couldn't go.

Now it was all rushing back to him.

"Holy... Naruto..." Yang started, before she stopped when Naruto started to walk away from them and left the dance. Yang and Ruby were going to go after him, but Pyrrha stopped both of them. She placed her hands on their shoulders, and she shook her head.

"I think he needs to be alone right now." Pyrrha said with her own sad tone... she had seen the look on his face. While everyone else in the dance had gone back to dancing shortly after the song had ended, she had seen that look on Naruto's face.

Such joy... excitement... love.

He had been looking at something that only he could see, possibly something that was extremely important to him. The look of love, something so deep in his eyes burning with such importance that it honestly frightened her that such a potent love could exist. Then... for all of that excitement and love to be replaced by complete heartbreak. To see a man, whose mind had played some kind of cruel, unforgiving trick on him to become utterly broken in a single moment.

He was a man that wanted... no, needed to be alone right now.

As much as she wanted to go and comfort him, there was nothing she could do or say that could help him. To see his current love, when he was in a heartbroken state... well it might just make things that much worse.

_-With Naruto-_

Naruto walked and walked, even ran... as his mind replaced moments of his life in the moonlight. Naruto own mind was replaying those he loved, and his happiest yet saddiest moments.

_"Naruto... Don't be picky. Eat lots and grow strong. Make sure you bathe every day and stay warm. Also don't stay up late. You need lots of sleep... and make friends. Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses. So don't get too depressed if you can't do something well. Respect your teachers and upperclassmen at the Academy. Put your mission wages into your savings account. No alcohol until your twenty. Too much an ruin your health, so drink in moderation. Another Prohibition is women... I'm a woman, so I don't know too much about this but... all you need to remember is that this world is made up of men and women... so it's only natural to take an interest in girls... but don't get hooked up bad women. Find someone just like me."_ The 'ghost' pof a beautiful red haired woman spoke to him gently as he walked right passed her, his brain not able to take it at the moment.

His memories playing in his own mind, and his mind forcing him to see the images to haunt him.

"_It was rough in the past because I was a Jinchuriki. But I never held it against you or Dad. I admit I didn't really know what parental love was. After all, you and Dad weren't around. But I know now that you and Dad gave your lives just for me. And I realize that even more than the Nine Tails... my vessel is filled with your love!"_ The image of himself, in his original body when he was nothing more than a teenager for the first time reminded him. The words he spoke to his first mother.

He walked right through it with a tearful smile.

Now... he knew what it felt like to be raised by a parent, even if he could barely remember his mother, he had a father in this life who loved him, even if he had gone through a severe depression for a few years.

Would his Mom be jealous of these people? That they could raise him, but she was unable to do the same thing... would she be happy, sad... angry? What would she think of his life now?

He didn't know, but he believed she would be happy.

"_Naruto! Thank you for letting me be your mom. And thank you for letting Minato be your dad. Thank you for being born to us! Thank you..._"

Naruto even remembered the last words his mother ever spoke to him, those words that showed just how much she loved him. He could only guess how happy she would be to see him now, living again and happy... getting a second chance at the family he couldn't experience.

She was not the kind of person to be resentful, not when Naruto was happy.

He grinned sadly to himself as he sat down on the grass and looked up at the moon.

"So that is what you singing voice sounds like, I'm surprised I've never heard it before." A male voice said from behind him, and Naruto frowned.

"Can you leave me alone right now? I just want to be alone." Naruto told the mystery person without looking at him.

"Sure thing..." The voice said and the sounds of walking away could be heard.

'Finally, I think I need some time to myself right now.' Naruto thought, before his eyes widened when he heard the next word that came out of the stranger's mouth.

"Usuratonkachi."

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	105. Chapter 105 Blind Rage

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"To the socially awkward." Ruby said mostly to herself as she drank from her cup. Of course, now she was practically alone... nobody to really dance with. Naruto was... sulking somewhere over something... and Yang had vanished with Blake about five minutes ago. She didn't want to know, she truly didn't want to imagine what was going on between the couple at this moment in time.

Her young... semi-pure mind was not ready to imagine what was going on between the two girls... one of which had a penis.

"To the socially awkward." A voice said from next to her, and she saw Jaune standing there with his own cup raised up.

"Weiss not want to dance with you?" Ruby asked, not as ignorant as everyone believed her to be. She could see Jaune trying, and failing, to win over his leader. The two of them tapped their cups together, while Jaune laughed nervously.

"She threatened to castrate me if I asked again... She didn't like me singing to her outside the bathroom door." Jaune told Ruby, who let out a small laugh at his expense.

"You are such a dork Vomit-Boy." Ruby told the slightly older teen, who snorted and gave her a once over. He had to admit, she looked good in the dress that she was wearing... not that he was attracted to her. She was a bit young for him, that and he was afraid of what Naruto and Yang would do to him.

He had SEEN what Naruto could do to a man.

Yeah, he remembered how Naruto had castrated a man with his bare hands in prison... and he did NOT want to experience that.

"I don't see you with a partner Crater Face." Jaune told her, and she stuck her tongue out at him for it. He sulked a bit when he saw that Weiss was dancing with somebody now, that blue haired... Neptune guy that was with the monkey faunus dude... Sun? Jaune was never really introduced to them, so he didn't remember their names all too well.

"I wanted to dance with bro... do we seem like we are seperating lately?" Ruby asked sadly... normally she and Naruto did a ton of stuff together. Lately though... she just hadn't been with him as much. He went on dates with Pyrrha, went on missions with other teams, went on rides on Ruby-Rex... who she did NOT feel safe with when they were sleeping (the way that thing was always sleeping in the corner did not inspire her with confidence), and other times he just went out to do stuff.

She felt like her dear brother was drifting away from her.

"I've only known you two for a few months... can't say you seem any different to me." Jaune noted to her. To him, they were the same as when he first met them.

"Hey guys, can I get _bye_..." Nora said as she passed by them, before she slipped and spilled her punch all over Ruby... who was pouting at her for it. She wasn't angry, it was an accident... and thank god it was red punch on a red dress that was the same shade of red as the punch. She had a cup on top of her head though, and her hair was dripping wet. "I am so sorry." Nora spoke from the bottom of her heart.

Hyperactive she may be, but careless with her friends she was not.

That looked like a very old, and very well cared for dress that Ruby was wearing... the style was something that was years out of date... even though it was very pretty.

"It's all good, I was just about to leave anyway." Ruby said... or rather lied to the girl. She had been about to ask Pyrrha to a dance, if only for the sake of dancing if nothing else. The girl was sitting alone, kind of depress that Naruto had yet to return.

"I will pay for it to be cleaned, I promise." Nora told Ruby, crossing her heart with her finger as she did so. Ren came by, and Nora turned around to go get him... before she bumped into him and his cup went flying.

Ruby's face went even flatter when it landed on her head again.

"... Sorry about that Ruby." Ren said after a moment, his face paling as he looked at her wet dress. He crossed his legs lightly, and he could feel the pain in his balls already. He was afraid for good reason, because he could see the fact that Ruby was... going with a black bra for the night, and he was averting his gaze.

He didn't want his balls ripped off by a pissed off Naruto!

"It'll dry." Ruby said as she used a napkin to dry herself off... several napkins, while Jaune took the cups off of her head. Pyrrha started to walk over towards them with her own cup, which was empty... and she looked an Ruby with a raised eyebrow as she poured herself another cup of the punch.

"You need to go change?" Pyrrha asked her, since she would be willing to loan Ruby something to wear if she was coming back.

"No, I just love being wet." Ruby said sarcastically, and Nora giggled.

"Women." Nora commented, and everyone looked at her. They didn't get the joke at first, then Jaune turned beet red when he realized just what Nora was talking about. Ren sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, before he wrapped an arm over Nora's shoulder and walked her away before she could make anything worse for anyone else.

He didn't need her spilling more punch on Ruby.

"I don't know if she is a self-hating woman, or so dense that she doesn't realize that she is a girl." Pyrrha commented as she watched the strange girl dancing like a lunatic when she got back onto the dance floor. Gaara walked up to them, and he had a punch cup with him... and a person standing next to him.

A rather handsome man, though he seemed very... emo, way too emo for the tastes of Ruby of Pyrrha.

He had his hair spiked up so that it was just like the butt of a chicken, while the front was long enough to cover his left eye. He had a lazy onix eye, and didn't seem to care about them... he was dressed in a very sharp style. He looked like he belonged at a fancy ball, not some party... but he had extremely fair, pale, and utterly lifeless skin... like he was always pale.

"Hello Pyrrha, I don't think I have introduced you to Sasuke... he is the Titan of Fire, and Sasuke... this is Naruto's girlfriend... the Titan of Earth. The one next to her is Ruby Rose, his twin sister." Gaara started out, and Sasuke looked at Pyrrha with a bored gaze. He gave Ruby a look as well, but scoffed at the both of them, before he refilled his punch glass without a care.

"Weaklings." Sasuke muttered.

"Excuse you?" Ruby asked as she sat her cup on the table and walked up to Sasuke, but was held back by Pyrrha, who was looking at him with wide eyes.

His aura... was so... _DARK!_

It was like she was staring into the depths of the darkest flames, flames that wanted nothing more than to burn her alive and char the bones! The heat of his aura... no, not just the heat, but the cold feeling of the aura was... so terrible! Naruto's soul was like a bright sun, life giving and warm in nature... wanting to embrace you and comfort you. His soul wanted nothing more than to nurture those around it, and it had that feeling that everything would be okay. It was like a huge comfort blanket.

This teen though... his soul was so malicious and terrible, it was like staring into death itself... Pyrrha gulped and unconsciously took a step back from the boy as he looked at her.

"You wanna say that again!?" Ruby asked him rather loudly, and Sasuke glared at her. She winced back and shivered noticably, those cold eyes just gave her a powerful death glare. He didn't need words, just a look from him and she felt like she was in front of a cold blooded murderer.

"Shut up little girl, I won't waste my time with a _fake_ sibling like you. Why Naruto acts like you are his family, I will never know." Sasuke told her coldly, like he really would kill her.

That struck a cord in Ruby.

"Fake... What did you just call me...?" Ruby asked, a dark tone to her voice as she glared at the man staring down at her.

"You heard me girl." Sasuke told her, and Gaara pinched his nose in annoyance. Sasuke... was an asshole, but at the same time his mind worked differently than anyone else he knew. Only Naruto could understand Sasuke, and only Naruto was able to see the hidden meaning behind the words that this cold man spoke.

Sasuke might be acting like an asshole, or he might have some sort of hidden agenda.

"Listen here, we are twins... Naruto _is_ my brother, what are _you_ to him!?" Ruby asked, and she actually grabbed Sasuke by the front of his shirt and tried... and failed to lift him into the air. People were starting to notice them, not that Ruby payed it any attention.

"His real brother, the first sibling your precious _twin_ has ever had. I expected more, I mean... for such a weakling to be stealing her way into a sibling position... How... Pathetic. You are just a fake, blood means nothing." Sasuke spoke, and a vein pulsed on Ruby's forehead.

"Stop saying that... Stop calling me a fake..." Ruby practically hissed at the man, while Pyrrha looked at Gaara, who shook his head.

Sasuke had said he wanted to meet Ruby... but Gaara didn't know he wanted to meet her so that he could taunt her.

"So, you know everything about him... your _twin_ that is? I mean, a _real_ siblings would know everything about him right? I mean, you must know he loves gardening... and ramen isn't his only favorite food, but that he also loves red bean soup?" Sasuke asked, taunting her with the knowledge that he had over her. He had a whole lifetime of dirt on Naruto, something that Ruby could never compete with.

Pyrrha's eyes widened.

This Sasuke... he was like Naruto! He had reincarnated into this world as well! Just like Gaara as well!

No wonder he felt so powerful! He had come from that war torn world!

"Shut up, I am going to punch you if you say another word!" Ruby threatened in a loud whisper. She had been conflicted about how much Naruto trusted her for awhile now, and she did NOT want those insecurities to be made more apparent!

'One more push should get her to snap.' Sasuke thought as he looked into the silver eyes that were glaring death at him.

"Ruby, calm down okay? Lets just... walk away." Pyrrha tried to get Ruby to ignore Sasuke.

"Yeah, walk away... only proves my point. Naruto's siblings can't be weaklings, so cement yourself as weak." Sasuke taunted her, openly provoking her into attacking him.

It worked.

Ruby tackled Sasuke to the ground and sat on his chest as she beat on his face. She didn't hold anything back, she unleashed as many punches on Sasuke as she could as she went into a blake out rage. Sasuke had the habit of pissing people off, and he would often provoke his opponents into rages so that defeating them was easier. He could barely feel her punches, though he did wince when she punched him in the eye. That always hurt, no matter who you were. Ruby was screaming at him as she assaulted him, and Pyrrha tried to pull the girl off of him, only for an elbow from the raging girl to smash into her nose. She was forced to let go of Ruby, who got back on top of Sasuke and started to slam her fists into his face.

He didn't even try to fight back, he simply smirked and took the punches as he insulted her with his eyes.

They spoke for him.

_Is this all you got weakling?_

Ruby got the message, and she was only further pissed off by it. Her knuckles were bruising and bleeding, while only light bruising appeared under the edge of Sasuke's eye. She didn't stop beating on him though, not until her fists were fully bleeding and she was being dragged off of Sasuke by Ozpin... who was frankly shocked at her actions.

"You fucking bastard! Call me a fake again! I'll fucking rip those cold eyes out of your skull! Let me go! Let me go! I want to rip that bastard a new one!" Ruby screamed out as she flailed around, trying to lash out at whoever it was that was holding her. Sasuke sat up with a smirk on his face, and a glint in his eye.

He spat out a tiny amount of blood, one of her punches made him bite his tongue, and he glanced at the raging two-toned girl.

'Heh, so that is what is in her heart... got to say, her fists are weak... but when she was hitting me, I was able to feel her heart. She sure does love you Naruto, lucky idiot.' Sasuke thought as he stood up and dusted himself off.

Then he was slapped in the face by a grown woman, Summer, who was glaring at him.

"If you come near my kids again, I am going to make you regret being born." Summer said, and Ruby was still in her blind rage... completely unable to notice the fact that her mother was the one that was in front of her now.

"I'm not done with you! Naruto is my real brother, and I'm not some fake!" Ruby shouted as the tears came from her eyes.

"Cool you head Ms. Rose, lets take you to your room and talk about this rationally!" Ozpin spoke harshly to her. He would NOT allow for her to just up and attack somebody, not during a fun event. If she had a problem with somebody, she was going to do it in the arena and take care of it in a setting where she could combine it with her training. She was not allowed to just start fights like that, and throw punches like a mad woman.

She was sure as hell getting suspended for this, and forbidden from doing missions until he saw her mentally fit!

She might have been provoked, he had seen it with his own eyes, but that did not give her the right to start throwing punches in HIS school.

"Ruby... you are a bastard, Sun was right, you are an asshole." Pyrrha spat with venom at Sasuke as she spoke, and Gaara sighed as she stormed off.

"You just _have_ to make everyone your enemy... You _do_ know that there is a chance that war is coming, a new great war... and you make as many enemies as possible? You are lucky that Naruto has always had your back, or you would have been long dead for past crimes." Gaara told Sasuke, while Sasuke scoffed and placed his hands in his pockets.

"This world is weak, and I feel stupid for having come here and allowed myself to be born into a weak body like this one. Maybe this world needs a war to grow up." Sasuke spoke to Gaara, who gave him a hard look... everyone at the dance was looking at them... so Gaara scowled and walked away.

Something was controlling and manipulating his Father in this world, and the Schnee Dust Company was being controlled by something... not of this world at the moment.

Something that fed off of negative energy.

Something that was purposelly mistreating the Faunus, just so that they would revolt and cause more hatred and suffering with their actions.

He didn't know what it was, but he could feel that a war was coming... and he had gotten data on it.

Mantle was growing in military might, improving their androids and soldiers to fight for a war. The creation of new weapons, and harsher training at the Huntsmen schools. It was becoming evident that somebody was pulling the strings to prepare for an all our war. Gaara didn't like the looks of it, since besides the Grimm this world was relativally peaceful. They didn't know the harshness that was Shinobi War... where entire forests and landscapes could be changed in the blink of an eye, and lives lost just as fast.

Obviously, Gaara was going to take whatever side that Naruto picked... even if he would be disowned for it.

Sasuke was going to pick the side _against_ Naruto... even if he had no desire to kill Naruto. Gaara could tell that Sasuke wanted this world to know war, not because he hated the world... but because peace in the Elemental Nations was only achieved after the last war. In his eyes, it was conflict that brought people together... and if the Four Titans all took one side, the war would be over far too quickly for any lasting brotherhoods to be formed between the nations.

Pyrrha, the Earth Titan, was going to side with Naruto obviously.

Knowing Naruto, he would be fighting for Vale if it came to a war... meaning that Pyrrha would be going against her home country of Mantle.

Gaara groaned and held his head.

He had been trying to tell Naruto this, because if _anyone_ could stop a war, it was the lovable idiot that was Naruto.

Things were NOT looking good.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**I **__wonder_ _**what Blake and Yang could be doing HMMMM!?**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	106. Chapter 106 To Romance or Not to Romance

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Oh my GOD that dance was so boring." Yang said with an annoyed tone. There wasn't enough fog machines for her taste, and the music, while amazing, wasn't something she could jam to. She had loved seeing Naruto up on stage, but that had been ruined when Naruto had ran out of the dance and she was stopped by Pyrrha. The only saving grace was that she was able to turn heads and make a lot of people salivate over her in her dress. She noticed, and appreciated, the looks sent her way.

"I liked it." Blake said as she sat on her bed, and Yang grinned and pushed herself up against Blake.

Her head accidently hit the pile of books that was keeping the beds supported, and like a tower the top bunk fell from it's spot and smashed against the ground on the other side of the bed... waking up Ruby-Rex. The dinosaur glared death and growled at them, with Blake pointing at Yang with a dull look in her eyes. Ruby-Rex stood up and honestly looked like it was going to eat them, with it's tail bent out of shape from being smashed by the bed... only for it to gain more narrow slits for eyes and jump out of the window.

...

"I saw death, and it has many teeth." Yang said with a shiver, she would have to contact somebody about fixing the broken window in the morning... but right now she and Blake were completely alone.

"... You know, we haven't been dating long." Blake said, changing the subject they were talking about.

"Meh, you want it, I want it... thrill seeker here. Honestly, I think having sex with you after the dance is really hot." Yang told her with a grin, and Blake looked down for a moment. True, she did want to have sex with Yang... but she was feeling extremely guilty about it. If she had sex with Yang, and accidently called out Ruby or Naruto's names... because she did have wet dreams about those two... that would make things very strained between them.

She REALLY disliked the man who put that damn "Harem" suggestion into her head.

She was a Faunus, not a damn animal that wasn't capable of staying loyal to a single person!

"You made sure to lock the door?" Blake asked as she glanced at the door, and she could see that Yang had placed a chair at the door as well... so even if somebody unlocked it, they weren't getting into the room. Not without them removing the chair first, or unless somebody had the strength to push the chair through the door.

"Yes, and I have a condom too." Yang said as she pulled a small, square package colored pink out of her cleavage. She had to roll her eyes, it was a safe day for her, so she didn't know why Blake had insisted that she have one with her at all times. She literally had a like 3 of them in her wallet... she didn't carry a purse, she had a damn wallet.

"You ARE on birth control right?" Blake asked, since she wasn't able to take it herself because of hormone reasons, she made sure that Yang was taking all the needed safe sex equipment.

"Sheesh, yes _mom_. I am on Birth Control, this is a Safe Day, I have a Condom with me. BCS, "Be Crazy Smooth"... or "Birth Control, Condom, Safe Day". You act like this is the first time we had sex... you know, when you made my _ass_ sore after a night of drinking." Yang reminded Blake, who palmed her face. She had been drunk, and she did sort of remember accidently going into Yang's butt instead of the proper hole.

Didn't mean Yang didn't scream like she was having the biggest O of her life.

"Don't scream Yang, please... You make sex sound like a bad porno." Blake told the girl, warning her before they got started.

"I scream?" Yang asked in surprise. She didn't know that about herself, she was always so sure that she masturbated as silently as possible.

"You scream... Nobody is going to walk in on us, right?" Blake asked as she glanced at the door again.

"Pfffft, who would come here? Pyrrha saw us leaving, and when Naruto sulks he stays out all night... I doubt Pyrrha will let Ruby come back to the room tonight knowing what is happening." Yang reasoned, and Blake hummed for a moment. She looked at Yang again, before she sputtered when she saw Yang just up and pull her dress off and throw it onto the floor.

She was naked underneath that dress!?

Literally, Yang was wearing NOTHING underneath the dress... no panties, no bra... well Yang rarely ever wore a bra anyway, but still. She had been fully nude underneath that thin piece of cloth, like she had been fully expecting to get laid tonight.

"Are we really doing this?" Blake asked with wide eyes, and Yang nodded.

"Yes, and to make sure nothing interupts us." Yang started, grabbing her Scroll and sitting down next to Blake. She started to tap away on the screen, before she sent a message to Nora to start things out.

[Yang] - Where r u?  
[Nora] - Dance!  
[Yang] - Break Cardin's legs.

"Okay, so that takes care of Nora and Ren... knowing Ren, when she does something he will stick by her." Yang said as she sent the next message to Jaune.

[Yang] - I will hurt u if you come to your room right now.  
[Jaune] - WTF!?

"That takes care of Jaune, and knowing him... well, I got him afraid." Yang said, with Blake rolling her eyes at the girl. How come all of the good ones were taken, gay, or crazy? Yang wasn't fully gay, and she was taken... by Blake... but she was full on crazy. Of course, she was crazy in a hot blond package that she wanted to have sex with.

"I bet you do." Blake commented as Yang tried to contact Naruto.

[Yang] - Fucking Blake, do not disturb.

It was five minutes, and Yang still did not get any kind of response from Naruto.

"Hey Blake, can you try warning Naruto not to come to the room for tonight?" Yang asked with a slightly worried look on her face. Naruto was pretty good about answering his Scroll, which he always tried to keep on him. Blake reached over and got her Scroll out, before she typed out a message to Naruto.

[Blake] - Naruto, please don't come to the room tonight.

"Weird, he isn't responding... Oh, nevermind." Blake said when she got a message back from Naruto.

[Naruto] - Leave me alone right now.

"Wooooow, he really is in a mood right now." Yang said, before she grinned and pushed Blake down on the bed. She wanted to rip that dress right off of Blake right now, but she had enough respect for Blake to not rip her brand new dress. It was a nice dress that she didn't want to ruin... or burn.

"Stop stripping me with your eyes." Blake told Yang, her usual dull tone toned down thanks to her blushing face.

"Oh come on, get naked already." Yang told the girl, with Blake sighing and looking out of the window. She wanted to make sure that NOBODY was going to catch them in the act of defilling their team room.

"Seriously Yang, I think something might be wrong here... Naruto is a witty smart-ass, but I have NEVER heard him talk snippy to somebody." Blake commented, and Yang gave her dull eyes while shaking her tits.

"Really, think with your other head... Naruto is throwing a bitch fit right now, let him sulk and moan. I mean, what is the worst thing that could happen?" Yang asked with a forced calm look. Yes, she was worried about Naruto too, but she didn't want to make him angry at her right now.

"Isn't it a 'Naruto Rule' to never say that?" Blake asked, and Yang shrugged.

She sure as hell didn't remember those silly rules.

_-[With Naruto]-_

A tall man with red hair stood, holding the prone form of Naruto over his shoulder, his entire body covered from head to toe in injuries. He wore the mask of the White Fang, with red markings around the edges and eyes, and a black suit ripped to shreds. He had a sword at his side, and he was panting heavily to go along with all of it.

Around him were Emerald, Mercury, Neo, and Roman... all of whom were in similar states of injury.

Not a single one of them was without both severe and minor injuries covering their persons. Heck, they were bloody and bruised, and the land around them was scarred with fire and ice, with many bullet holes in the ground and long scratches along it from bladed weapons and claws.

"He... put up... a real... fight." Mercury admitted as he panted, not able to so much as breath properly. If he had taken Naruto on alone, he would have lost... it had taken all four of them fighting a weaponless Naruto to truly overcome him.

"Shut up..." Emerald told Mercury as she looked at Naruto, who was the least injured of them, just knocked out from a very lucky blow that Adam had managed to get to the back of his head with enough force to take down the beaten teen. Naruto had been forced to fight off them all at the same time, without any sort of weapon or back-up available to him.

They had each been ordered by Cinder to prepare to capture Naruto if he were ever found alone.

When Emerald had seen Naruto leaving the dance, she had instantly called over Mercury, Roman, Neo, and even Adam to make sure that they could take him out.

It had been a 5 on 1 match, and it still nearly ended with them losing.

"This child... is a freak." Adam stated coldly as he tossed Naruto's body towards Emerald, who was forced to catch him. Adam didn't want to admit that if he had faced Naruto by himself, he would have stood no chance.

As it were, it was only Neo hiding him with her Semblence that allowed him to get the last sneak attack in.

They made sure that Naruto was unable to call for help, and unable to get to his weapon or call it to him.

"Okay then, we have him, so lets leave now before anyone comes by here." Mercury said, because in their condition if they were found out... it would end with them ALL going to jail for a very long time. Or they would be straight out executed for their past crimes, of which they all had many of. They were all murderers who did so coldly, or with joy... and Adam was a Faunus of the White Fang... who enjoyed killing humans, there was nothing about him that would warrant them getting a light sentence.

"Well, this is where we part ways." Roman said as he walked over to a nearby motorcycle, the same motorcycle that he had stolen from Naruto... and that he was currently using to escape from the scene of this crime as well. He did have things he had to do, and he couldn't waste any time if he could help it.

"Limp dick." Emerald muttered to herself, about Roman, and the man flipped her off as he sped away.

"Don't call me again, I have to tend to my injuries." Adam told them as he walked off and vanished into the shadows of the trees. Neo looked around, before she grinned and seemed to just vanish as the air around her almost faded out of view, her eyes having changed white just before she vanished.

She was still mute, and she had nothing to say to them anyway if she could talk.

"Mercury, carry the body." Emerald said as she dropped Naruto on the ground, not caring if she was rough him him... he had ruined her dress, and broken her weapons. She was going to have to use her replacements from now on because of this little shit on the ground in front of her.

"You're just mad, I like the guy... He took a beating, and gave one well... Even with our surprise attack, without Neo we would have lost." Mercury said, showing that while he was still scum, he did respect powerful people. Naruto had earned his respect by how well he had been fighting them all.

It didn't matter though, they had to take him to Cinder.

_-[Yang and Blake]-_

"Okay, you are bad at this." Blake told Yang, the girl who was currently between her legs sucking her dick. The two of them had both gotten nude, and Yang was trying to get her hard... attempting to get her up to full length. Sadly, Yang sucked at giving blow-jobs... it wasn't that she didn't know how, or hadn't practiced... She was _very_ eager to try and please, but sadly that did not translate into talent.

Yang popped the head of the penis out of her mouth.

"Well excuse me Kitten, but do you want to get down here and do it?" Yang asked in a sassy tone, not wanting to get shit over this. All of the dicks she had sucked in the past had been dildos, so she had never been told how well or bad she did it. She just knew that she was capable of taking a good amount into her throat if she truly needed to.

Of course, Blake actually had a taste to her... and Yang was focusing on the head of the penis.

"Don't tempt me, at least I don't spend all my time on the head. There are like 8 more inches you could be sucking. You are focusing on the 1 inch of head... and STOP with the teeth!" Blake warned Yang loudly, because everytime she felt even a hint of teeth she was afraid that Yang might sneeze or something and bite through her flesh.

She wanted to slap Yang if she used her teeth ONE more time!

"Well if it feels so bad, why don't we stop and go right to the main event!" Yang told her, her tone getting heated.

"I didn't say it felt bad..." Blake admitted, she just wanted Yang to know that she had an area that she needed to imporve on before she was truly good at it. Her skills weren't all that, but at the same time she did have some small level of skil that she would call her eagerness to please.

"Well then, why don't we get back to it then." Yang said, and she had to marvel for a moment. Blake was big, not as thick as Naruto was, but she had a lot of length. Yang had seen bigger... when it came to dildos. Yet, she had to admit she was intimidated by the real thing, even more knowing that for years she had actually been abusing her vagina with such a rough treatment.

Of well, she was still very tight herself... she had impressive breasts, perky tits with pink nipples that really because obvious to spot on her pale skin.

She had an ass to kill for, both tight and plump at the same time, while not being fatty... seductive was the correct word for her butt.

She was a little bit _too_ into her own body, because she had actually soaked herself by thinking about how much she would enjoy fucking herself... and not like masturbating. She wanted to somehow make of a copy of herself, exact down to the smallest detail, and fuck that copy's brains out.

She would admit to herself that she might need to see a therapist some time.

"Actually, main course... I want to shove it in you, right now. Like you said, screw the romance, why bother now when we can be as romantic as we want later?" Blake questioned as she got up on her knees, her female-man meat fully hard now and just dripping with excitement at piercing the sweet folds of the blond she wanted to howl her name. She could imagine it already, just really giving it to Yang.

Yang was game for it, because she got on the bed on all fours with her ass pointed at Blake.

Blake got closer and closer to Yang, gripping her hips firmly with both hands as she used her waist to guide the rod towards the flower.

The door opened with amazing force at that second, enough to completely throw back the chair and shock the two residents of the room.

"Oh my god!?" Summer screamed in shock and surprise.

"Mom!?" Yang shouted right back at her, not sure what to make of it herself.

"Yang!?" Ruby yelled as she covered her eyes, while Ozpin looked away from the nude girls... Blake of which was covering herself with a blanket as quickly as possible.

"Mom!?" Blake shouted out, because she was just surprised that the DEAD parent of Naruto, Ruby, and non-genetic mother of Yang was standing there... totally NOT dead.

They were SO busted!

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	107. Chapter 107 Turning the World to Cinders

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

The air in the room was awkward, more awkward than it had ever been for Yang... because she never expected to meet up with her mom again. To see Summer, alive and well brought up a lot of happy and angry emotions... anger because she hated that Summer had to die on a mission and leave both her and her siblings without a mother, and with a father who had spiralled into depression.

The hardships in her life, and some of the joys, had been brought to her by Summer.

She was conflicted.

At the same time, the first contact she had with Summer in YEARS just happened to be her acting like a slut and practically begging to get fucked by her girlfriend... who had a little something extra.

Blake was still completely mortified.

Heck, Ruby refused to look in their general direction, and that was so embarassing for Yang. She was burying her face into her hands to hide how red she was. She didn't know what to say, because how was she suppose to act in this situation. Her dead mom comes back just in time to see her about to get fucked doggy-style by her futanari girlfriend?

"Now... I know you are at that age where-" Summer started with a red face of her own, trying to give some motherly advise to the girl.

"Please stop." Yang said to her.

"As a girl, you have certain... urges, but I think it is best for you to wait until you get married... love doesn't need to be rushed." Summer said as she refused to make eye contact with Yang. Heck, she couldn't even make eye contact with Blake after seeing the girl butt naked. Normally, she could look a naked girl in the eye, she used to go to the gym and use the showers... but after seeing a dick-girl naked... and an impressive one at that, she just couldn't help but take back her earlier thoughts.

Looks like Yang wouldn't have to take donations from a Sperm Bank to get pregnant.

"Stop... just stop please." Yang nearly begged her as she curled up into a shame ball. She wasn't ashamed of her actions, given the chance she would have Blake fuck her... but she never wanted to actually get CAUGHT by somebody.

"Now, I can see you have protection, and you are at an age where you can do what you want with your body... Oh god what is a Mother suppose to do here?" Summer asked herself as she curled up into an embarassment ball. Both Yang and Summer were curled up into balls to prevent anyone from looking at their faces, both blushing up storms.

'Hours... they have been doing this for hours, and where is Naruto... Naruto, you around?' Ruby asked, trying to see if Naruto was close enough in range so that she could ask him herself... with her mind. Her brow furrowed when she got nothing in response, it was daylight now... and there was still no word from Naruto. It was weird, he never stayed out too late if he could help it... he tried to fall asleep at a good time every night if at all possible.

He wasn't anywhere around for some reason.

Pyrrha had yet to come back to the room, mostly because she didn't know about the change in situation and fully believed that Yang and Blake were going at it like animals in heat.

She had yet to be corrected about the situation.

Everyone blinked when Blake, Yang, and Ruby's Scrolls went off and opened up on their own. Everyone looked at the devices as they showed a lot of static on them. They couldn't see anything at first, but then something started to clear up.

Summer gasped when she saw the image of Cinder in the Scroll.

_"Hello, Remnant... I am Cinder Falls, but you won't be calling me that for long. I have attained something that will end all wars, and eradicate the Grimm from existance."_ _Cinder spoke with the cruelist of smirks on her face. It was clear that her device was not going to be used for whatever she was talking about._

"Cinder." Summer spat with anger.

_The camera shifted, before it showed a machine that was standing behind Cinder. The machine was large, able to fit an entire ten people inside of it... but attached to the front of the machine was a very familiar face. Naruto had his arms and legs completely covered up and placed inside of the machine, while a part of the machine went around his waist and covered his stomach._

_Next to the machine on the right side was a container with small amounts of Black Dust trickling into the bottom of it from the top. The black dust had an orange glow to it, and there were many tubes coming from the container and connecting to the machine holding Naruto... with glowing orange energy getting sucked from his body and into the machine._

'I will kill her!' Summer thought in rage, while everyone else gasped.

"Naruto!" Yang called out, even knowing that he couldn't hear her.

"Oh no..." Blake whispered as she held her head over her chest, worry splayed on her face like paint. Ruby was silent, but her eyes were completely wide and she was panicked. Naruto looked beaten and bruised, completely bloody.

_"In 3 days, my machine will be fully charged and ready... but how about a taste of what it is capable of." Cinder spoke as she snapped her fingers, and the machine started to suck aura out of Naruto and fill up a second container at an extreme rate._

_Naruto's eyes opened up, and sparks were flying around his body._

_"Aaaaaaaaah! Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!?" Naruto screams of pain were captured on the video as his aura was forecrfully ripped out of his body. Blake dust started to fill one container, while orange liquid filled the other one. Naruto's skin became a little more pale, and minutes of agonizing screaming later Naruto went limp when the machine finished up._

_The orange liquid container was then rocketed using the aura it had collected as fuel... and it flew into the air and off camera._

"She is killing him..." Yang muttered with tear filled eyes, seeing her brother slowly murdered wasn't something a single person in the room enjoyed.

"I am going to murder her." Summer spoke bitterly, and before anyone else could comment... the entire planet was shaken up. A shockwave ripped through the earth, causing all the clouds in the sky to vanish... and the sky outside of the window changed color, it changed to bright orange.

Then the sky turned back to blue moments later.

The moon.

The moon that had appeared during the daytime, just barely there but still visible.

The moon had always been cracked, occasionally it would become a full moon when it tilted to a different angle and only showed the undamaged portion... but at the moment the once cracked moon... it was missing a large chunk of it. All of the drifting pieces of the moon that seemingly floated around it... were gone, erased from existance and replaced with the image of the broken moon without it's cracked pieces.

"The moon... half of it... gone!" Blake called out as she went towards the window and looked at the sky, completely shocked at what was going on.

A weapon capable of taking out part of the moon without being fully charged or finished!

_"By this time, everyone in the world must realize this... but this machine has the ability to wipe out entire continents in the blink of an eye. Anyone who disobeys me... will have their country wiped from the face of Remnant!" Cinder spoke loudly and proudly, showing that she meant complete business when she spoke. Anyone that disobeyed her was going to die, and have their country wiped out for the foolishness._

_Her words carried a deadly weight to them._

"Cinder... how far have you fallen..." Summer spoke gently, yet still with a burning anger to her words.

"Mom... who is she exactly?" Ruby asked with fear in her voice. Who wouldn't be afraid when placed in this kind of situation?

"A mad woman..." Yang spoke with venom.

"A bitch." Blake said as well, and Summer gripped her fists.

"My half-sister... and she used to be different." Summer said, before Cinder on the screen started to talk again.

_"3 days, all of the countries in the world have 3 days to submit to me and my rule or I will destroy them. If you try and attack me, I will wipe your country off the face of Remnant... if you try to oppose me, prepare to have your country wiped out. I will allow no resistance to take place, any and all rebels will be wiped out!" Cinder spoke cruely, and her eyes glowed with menace as she summoned a flame in her hand and threw it and wiped out one of the people that were walking by her._

_His ashes were the only thing that remained of him, and the other workers got back to work even harder than before._

_They were her workers, it was obvious what would happen to her enemies!_

Cinder had begun her plans to dominate the entire world!

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	108. Chapter 108 Cinder Spills All

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Aaaaaaaaah! Somebody STOP him!?" Roman screamed in anger as he covered his ears. Two days, it had taken Naruto two days to wake up from his capture, and while he was still pale and on the doors of death... he was using every sing breath he took to annoy the ever living shit out of each and every person in the same room as him.

"Can you hear the froggy song~! Yes I hear the froggy song~! Ribbity ribbity, ribbity ribbity! Can you hear the froggy song~! Yes I hear the froggy song! Everyone look Gamakichi is singing, hear his noble song!" Naruto sang out in his loudest, most obnoxious voice possible. He made sure that if he was going to die in this machine, then every moment that he was awake and lucid, that he would make sure to make life a living hell on everyone's ears.

"Who is fucking Gamakichi!?" Emerald shouted out as she smashed her fist into Naruto's face and snapped his head back into the metal of the machine.

'... I liked the song.' Mercury thought with a slightly amused look on his face.

It was a terrible song, but seeing it annoy the hell out of literally everyone brought a smile to his face.

...

"Can you hear the froggy song~! Yes I hear the froggy song~!" Naruto started to sing again, louder and more out of tune than ever before. He started singing the second that he recovered from the blow.

That was until Cinder pressed a button in her hand, and he machine started to absorb his aura at an amazing pace... and he screamed in pain. It literally felt like she was ripping his very lifeforce out of his body, and his skin was being set on fire by a dragon, before stung by millions of tiny bees. His aura flooded out of his body, and started to fill up a tube that was connected to the machine. He didn't know what the machine did, but he could feel it slowly... quickly killing him.

"Be silent, my dear nephew... Your attitude only shortens the time you remain alive." Cinder spoke to him, and her voice silenced everyone in the room. Other than Naruto's screaming that was, but she didn't count that. When the container was filled up, the machine auto turned off. Cinder looked at a map in front of her, it was a touch screen map.

"What... is your... goal?" Naruto asked her as he panted, the pain was unlike anything he had ever felt before!

"Since you die tomorrow anyway, and I do feel the need to brag... it is simple. I simply want to beat my sister." Cinder pointed out, and everyone seemed shocked at that statement.

She was conquering the entire WORLD, just to beat her sister!?

"You can't be serious!?" Roman shouted at her. He was being dragged into some petty-

He didn't last long after he said those words, because the orange container that was just filled ejected and landed in Cinder's hand. She drained it and placed the aura into a bracelet on her wrist. She summoned a powerful flame, and with one shot she turned Roman into cinders on the floor. Only bones remains of him, because in a single burning blast he had lost his life. Naruto's eyes widened at how ruthless that she was.

Emerald and Mercury stood in shock at how she just murdered Roman in cold blood.

"I am dead serious... All my life, I have ALWAYS been second best to _her_. Mother loved her more, she had her father, she had a great husband, she had lovely kids, she was skilled, mother was always reminding how I needed to be like her... _you should be like Summer_... All my life, I have never been able to escape her shadow... I have always been stuck in a _never ending_ Summer shadow... well now I burn that shadow to cinders!" Cinder spoke with hatred in her voice. It was always Summer, Summer got everything that she had wanted in her life. She had got those beautiful eyes, and she had gotten recognition for everything that Cinder never got to do... everything she did was always being compared to her!

She resented the fact her sister had died.

Then she learned of a way to bring her back, so she had decided that she would rule the world and _rip_ everything away from Summer!

Her children, her husband, her skills, _everything_!

If Summer had it, then Cinder was going to destroy it! Summer worked endlessly for the peace of the world, so Cinder was going to force her to watch as she tore that peace to shreds and tortured her with the knowledge that she was unable to stop her!

"Petty revenge... You started this... for some _petty_ sibling rivalry!?" Naruto asked her with a hard look of anger on his face. He couldn't believe that Cinder would go this far, just for that simple of a reason!

"I didn't start this, my father did... this machine, these plans... they are admittedly his. He died before he could bring them to daylight. He spoke of them to me... he said that boy named Naruto would be born, with amazing orange aura reserves... strong enough, with time, to be able to power the machine. I am finishing what he started, but using his plans for my own purposes." Cinder said as she sat down with a smirk present.

The world had one more day to submit to her rule, before she destroyed any nation that didn't submit.

The 4 major kingdoms had already submitted to her rule, but now she was focusing on the smaller nations that went off the map most of the time.

"Your father... knew I would be born?" Naruto asked her, and she nodded with a slight smile.

"Yes, he was a strange man... of course. I guess I am strange too, after all, I am pregnant with my nephews child." Cinder spoke with a dark tone to her voice.

Naruto froze.

"What... what did you just say?" Naruto asked, with those who had gone silent looking at Cinder in shock.

'Something is wrong with Cinder... she would never rape somebody!?' Emerald thought with wide eyes. Cinder had ALWAYS been evil, she knew that much... but she had changed lately. After she had a meeting with that man, she had started to spiral down into insanity... or some form of genius insanity.

"You were pumped full of fertility drugs, and you body milked for that seed of yours... You were laid there of course, but knowing that _I_ stole Summer's son's precious virginity makes the act worth it to me... I told you, I want what she has... and I will steal everything from her." Cinder said with a cruel tone, and Naruto... he honestly felt a deep sense of horror in his stomach.

He tried to use his Semblence to escape and kick the ass of the woman sitting down calmly... but when he tried the machine forcefully sucked out the aura he would have used to make his Semblence work.

He wanted to rip her to shreds, right now.

"You are lucky I can't move, or I would destroy you." Naruto told her with a glare, and Cinder nodded.

"Of that, I have no doubt... you are simply too powerful for me to defeat... fairly. That is why if you attack me, Vale is my first target for _burning_. Your entire family will die." Cinder told him, and Naruto glared at her.

"You won't survive this war, you are stroking something that WILL destroy you before you can complete your goals." Naruto said, not knowing that he had said 'stroking' instead of 'poking'. Cinder didn't correct him, but Mercury snorted and laughed to himself for the most part.

"My location is a secret, this place is on no maps... infact, you might call it a woman's paradise." Cinder said, and she showed a Stone of Gelel to Naruto.

The isle of Demons!

They were currently on the island of demons, where the amazon rapist women lived and bred... but how were they here, and completely safe? Naruto's eyes had to widen when he realized that Cinder had these people, these demons of this island, wiped out with her machine first... possible. He didn't know for sure, but he could hazard a guess at it. She did have an army of thw White Fang at her disposal, so maybe she just challenged them to a fight and won... and then slaughtered them all.

Naruto's nose started to bleed as he concentrated as hard as he could.

'RUBY!' Naruto thought as hard as he could, even his eyes crying blood from the huge metal strain that it took to set up the connection.

_-[With Ruby]-_

'RUBY!'

"Naruto!?" Ruby shouted out loud, shocked to hear his voice inside of her head. She had been trying to find him for 2 days. Everyone was looking for every clue possible to try and launch a sneak attack and rescue him. Ozpin had made it a mission, a secret one... and it was keeping them all busy.

If Naruto was removed from that machine before it was fully charged, then Cinder lost the war... if they failed then she won.

They had until late afternoon tomorrow to find him and rescue him!

"Naruto!?" Pyrrha asked in shock, hearing Ruby's words of surprise. Everyone gathered around Ruby, and she held her hands up to stop them from talking.

"I can hear his voice, Twin Telepathy... Naruto, where are you!?" Ruby shouted out, since the connection wasn't that strong for her she had to REALLY concentrate. That involved her thinking and shouting her words.

"Is he responding?" Summer asked Ruby, whose nose had started to bleed.

They had never done such a long distance telepathy before, and it was causing amazing strain on their brain.

"Can you hear me Naruto!? We are coming to rescue you!" Yang shouted into Ruby's ear, trying to get the message across to Naruto.

"Yang! I am not a phone, he can hear my thoughts... that is it!" Ruby snapped at her as she pushed Yang off her.

'Ruby! The Isle of Demons! That amazon lady demon place! Cinder's hide out is there! Hurry, she plans on killing everything dear to Mom! Aaaaaaaaaaaah!'

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!?" Ruby shouted as pain ran through her entire body. With the connection active between them, their brainwaves were synced up... so they felt each other's pain. She was forced down onto the ground as tears flooded her eyes, the pain was so intense that her body was spasming. She didn't stop screaming in agony for several minutes, but she couldn't move her body... the metal backlash taking full effect.

The connection was still on though.

"Ruby, are you okay?" Blake asked as she got down at the younger girl's side and held her hand. Ruby threw up on the ground, before she wiped her mouth and slightly nodded her head.

"Naruto... are you okay?" Ruby asked Naruto, and she was sure that she could have heard a no... or a yes. The connection was a little weaker with the massive pain attack she and he had experienced.

'Cinder is on the Isle of Demons! Hurry, come here! She plans on capturing our family and killing you, Yang, and Dad in front of Mom!'

With that, the connection between them was lost, and Ruby held her head in pain.

Pyrrha brought her some water, and Summer pat her on the back as she drank deeply from it. She gasped when she finished, before she smirked and then smiled widely.

She said the five words that everyone wanted to hear.

"I know where Naruto is."

With those words spoken, only one thing could happen now.

The fight was being taken back to Cinder!

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Did everyone forget about the Isle of Demons? That demon/amazon island that appeared EARLY in the story?**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	109. Chapter 109 What is Love?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Sorry! We need this boat!" Ruby shouted out as they sailed off. It did NOT take them long to rush towards the nearest shipyard and steal a boat... yes, steal. There had only been a single boat fast enough to take them, and they didn't have enough money to take it. It was a special boat, belonging to the owner of the boat rentals. He had given them the option of paying out the ass.

Yang and Pyrrha punched him in the face, and knocked him flat on his ass, before they stole the keys and stole boat.

They were in a hurry, but they would be sure to pay... not pay him back with money, but make sure to do _something_ nice for the poor shop owner. They were saving the world from the rule of a cruel dictator... well, one of two things were going to happen. They succeeded and saved the world, or they failed and died. Those odds meant that they would either be heroes who would most likely be pardoned for the crime of theft, or they would be dead so it wouldn't even matter anyway.

"I don't like you coming along." Yang spoke as she looked at the person who had tagged along for the ride.

"Deal with it, I want to see how this goes... Gaara is busy preparing for the worst, and you pathetic weaklings can't do anything without somebody like Naruto around. So I will take his place." Sasuke spoke, already putting himself once more on everyone's shit lists. He didn't plan on actually helping them out of any danger. If he saw them about to die, then they would die like dogs. He didn't give a shit about a single person on this boat, they were not ninja from his dimension.

They were weaklings who deserved nothing more than to be left on their own.

"I hate you too." Blake spoke with a narrowed gaze. This guy was not interested in making friends with any of them.

"I don't want you love, so hate me all you will. At least I know the real Naruto." Sasuke spoke with his eyes showing them nothing but venom.

"I don't get how Naruto could ever consider you a friend." Pyrrha admitted, with Sasuke shrugging his shoulders.

"That idiot has always been this big hearted fool." Sasuke spoke, and for the most small of seconds he had a tiny smile on his face. Summer noticed it, but she was steering the boat to make sure they stayed on the right course. Ruby kind of noticed, but she had a frown on her face.

"What was he like?" She asked, and everyone looked at her.

"Who?" Yang questioned her sis, and Blake was the one to realize what she was talking about. She looked at Sasuke as well, and prepared to ask the same question.

"If you knew what Naruto, in his first life, was like... what was he like?" Blake asked for Ruby, and gave more detail out.

"Lonely, he was lonely." Sasuke started out the tail, and he started it out sadly. Yang and Ruby felt a little sad, they had watched a few videos from the memories... but videos didn't translate the feelings too well. It just showed images, and only flashes of them that they could get to.

"Everyone is lonely sometimes." Pyrrha spoke, and Sasuke shook his head.

"His parents died the day of his birth, and he was burdened. He grew up hated, feared for something he couldn't control. Adults hated him, and their children learned that hate. He didn't even know why he was hated... He didn't even have friends, he was all alone." Sasuke spoke as his fist gripped. He considered Naruto, and only Naruto, his best friend. Sure he loved his wife and child, but Naruto was his best friend who had saved even him from darkness. He hated that he was one of the people who caused Naruto such deep loneliness.

It was also his place to show these people they didn't know about Naruto.

"That... I have no words." Blake said as she held her arms closely to her chest.

Being a Faunus... was _nothing_ compared to what she had just heard. She had never, in her entire life, been completely alone. She always had other Faunus, and when she was alone it was by her choice... and at least she knew why she had been hated. To not even know why people hated you, while being alone... that was enough to drive most people to suicide.

She would have killed herself, that much was for sure.

"He _was_ lonely, that idiot's heart was so big and pure eventually people saw the good in him... and you know, he was weak at first... but he never once gave up. He always moved forward, and whenever he failed he got back up and tried harder until he completed his goals." Sasuke said, the smallest amount of pride in his voice. It was part of the reason he had respected Naruto so much. Like Itachi, he had _always_ felt as though Naruto walked in front of him. Even when he had, had as in past tense, been stronger... he had always somewhat, on some level, considered Naruto his equal or his better.

It hurt his ego just thinking about it.

"So, he hasn't changed much then. MY brother, not your brother but MY brother, is a great guy." Ruby spoke, and she made sure that Sasuke heard her mention that Naruto was her brother now... not his. She didn't want the chicken haired bastard to try and steel her place as the sibling.

"No, he hasn't... Naruto doesn't have it in him to be a cold blooded killer, and that is what got him into this most likely. Naruto hates killing, he tries to see the good in everyone. Normally, this works... If somebody can be changed for the better, Naruto can change them... but some people are just beyond redemption." Sasuke spoke, and he looked directly at Blake when he said it. Her eyes widened, and Yang stood up in the boat.

"You trying to say something about Blake!?" Yang snarled out, not liking the look in Sasuke's eyes.

"Yes, her eyes are foul. What do you regret? Get it out now, while you still can." Sasuke spoke to her, and she gulped. Everyone looked at her, they already knew that she was a Faunus... what else was there for them to know.

"Blake..." Ruby said gently, and Blake winced for a moment when Yang touched her arm.

"... I... used to be a member of the White Fang. I was a pretty important member, partnered with a high ranking member. I stole entire train cars filled with Dust. I don't think I killed anyone... directly, but I have done bad things. On my last mission, I did enjoy shooting somebody's brains out... a man named Leo. He had turned into a creature." Blake said as she rubbed her arms, and Summer blinked a few times.

"Leo... Tall man, really bulky and has a crude way of referring to women? Leo Belladonna?" Summer asked. She knew that guy. She had been "alive" to see the news about how he had been arrested and sent to prison. Apparently, there had been some kind of child support scandel or something like that. The man breaking many marraige laws and other laws.

Blake froze.

She couldn't talk. The true realization that she had blasted her father's brains out, she was not going to deny it either. A black haired cat Faunus with the last name of Belladonna, with some similar facial features to her... and how his words had resonated with her. That man had been her father, and while she had killed his corpse... those words would not make any sense to a person that was not there when it happened... she had still felt good about shooting him in the head.

Everyone else was silent as well, they couldn't really comfort her considering how she had just admitted... and was more than likely in a state of shock over how she had "killed" her own father.

"How about you, you look like you have regrets? You must have some dark secrets." Sasuke spoke with a smirk as he looked at Pyrrha, who nodded.

"My only regret is how I treated Naruto, nothing more. Sometimes I get so caught up with out rivalry, I forget we are in love. So I got angry at him for something he couldn't help, but all couples fight... We had a misunderstanding, and I overreacted to it. It was my fault, but I am working on it. I am his girlfriend, and his rival." Pyrrha said, showing that she had long since come to terms with her own faults. She realized she wasn't perfect, that she had regrets. She regret that she hadn't been there by Naruto's side when he needed her.

Sasuke frowned at her calling herself Naruto's rival, sure he had given that title up when Naruto had beaten him... but he didn't want Naruto to have somebody else rival him.

It was an insult to not only Naruto, but him as well.

"What about you?" Sasuke asked with narrowed eyes, looking at Yang, who smirked at him.

"Nope, I won't say a thing about my regrets to you. You're too weak to understand what I regret." Yang said in her most spiteful voice. Sasuke ignored her insult, because he could see it in her eyes. She had more regrets than even Blake, something that had scarred her SO deeply that just looking into her eyes showed that she had issues.

He could see passed that mask she wore.

"What about you little girl?" Sasuke asked, and the only reason he wanted to know was simple... because he wanted to compare how lacking these girls are. Their regrets seemed to pale in comparison to his own. It made him feel superior to them.

"I... got nothing." Ruby admitted, and Sasuke twitched.

She was telling the truth.

She had no real regrets, nothing that had her scarred on a deep level to where it refused to come up. She had problems, but no regrets. She had issues, but nothing more deep than that. They were all apparently recent, such as going to school... or whatever stressed out girls.

He didn't understand women too much.

"Not even how Naruto was taken when you should have been with him?" Sasuke taunted her, and she gave him a harsh look.

"I don't regret that, not my fault. I am going to rescue him, or I will die trying. There is nothing for me to regret here. I succeed or I die." Ruby said with conviction in her voice. It brought Summer and Yang both senses of pride to hear how she was so proudly able to proclaim those words without hesitation.

Sasuke just paused and looked at her.

This girl was just like Naruto, a fool with a heart of gold. He didn't know what to say to her now, he could make her angry... but that was the easy part.

"What do YOU regret?" Summer asked Sasuke with a single eye glaring towards him, and he huffed and didn't bother answering them. Unlike them, he wasn't so loose lipped with his problems.

Everyone seemed to smirk though at his silence.

Let them smirk, it won't make him tell them his regrets.

"So... Anyone know a way to pass the time?" Pyrrha asked, considering it was a long boat ride for them. When they arrived, they would have a limited amount of time to do any rescuing... about 12 hours at most.

Summer clicked the radio.

_What is love! Baby don't hurt me... don't hurt me... no more._

Yang started to move her head back and forth a little to the tune playing. Ruby saw what she was doing, before she joined in as well with a large smile on her face. Blake reluctantly joined in on the fun, and moved her head to the beat. Summer saw all this, before she did it as well. Pyrrha looked at them, before shrugging and joining in on their activity.

It ended when Sasuke pulled out a gun and shot the radio, ending their song and fun.

Everyone glared at Sasuke, who only smirked and looked at the ocean.

"You're... the biggest of dicks. Overcompensation much?" Blake asked him, and Sasuke's cheeks turned red for a split second. He grit his teeth, and everyone seemed to get an understanding look on their faces.

Now they had something on him.

"Well, I would act like a _big dick_ too if it was the only way to have a dick at all." Yang taunted with a shrug and wave of her shoulders. Sasuke's teeth clenched, and a vein on his forehead started to throb.

Blondes and redheads... what was it about blondes and redheads that made it SO easy for them to annoy the hell out of him?

Well... actually everyone annoyed him.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	110. Chapter 110 Pyrrhic Victory

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"That island looks like a paradise." Summer noted when they stopped the boat just outside the perimeter of the island. There were dozens of patrol ships in the area, all filled to the brim with White Fang operatives just waiting to find somebody to shoot. The sheer number was something that... had everyone questioning something.

Why were they following a _human_?

...

The answer to that became obvious right away. Fear, they were so afraid of her that they would not so much as dare go against her. Most of the entire world was afraid of her. Entire nations had already submit to her rule, and councils had been disbanded in a short amount of time. The schools that trained Hunstmen would be soon training them the way that _Cinder_ wanted them to be trained. It was something nobody believed was a good thing, but at the same time nobody would dare raise a hand against her.

Have your entire country wiped out, or obey Cinder.

The choice was obvious.

"It is paradise, but the people are horrible." Pyrrha spoke as she jumped into the water. It was best to swim from here on out. Sasuke formed a purple arm of aura out of his back, before that arm created a rainbow bow... and that rainbow bow gained an arrow made out of lightning. He shot it, and it zoomed towards the boats... and it pierced right through them. The boats exploded, immediently alerting people to the fact they were there.

"Fool, never abandon the boat... this way we can take care of scum." Sasuke spoke, not caring that he wiped out hundreds of White Fang lives. Blake was absolutely livid, but she didn't say anything. She had her sword out, and looked like she wanted to murder Sasuke at that very second.

Yang held her back.

"I hate you, I really do... You are a horrible person." Ruby stated to Sasuke, who shrugged and kicked her off the boat. He kicked everyone off the boat, before he pointed to the shore.

"Start swimming, you people are the bait. Make yourselves useful." Sasuke stated as he drove the boat away from them to find a different way onto the island. Everyone watched the boat leave, before they glared at it. They turned around, before doing the only thing they were able to do.

"Seriously, exact opposite of Naruto." Yang stated as she took the lead in swimming. This was an important mission, and their mutual hatred of Sasuke aside, they were in a rush. They didn't even have time for backup... not that backup would be much help. Just increasing the chances of them getting caught. That, or the backup wouldn't be nearly as reliable... like Jaune. Somebody who WANTED to help, but didn't have the skill to help was no good in this situation.

Weiss or Ren might have been good, but Nora was a loose cannon... not to be trusted with a delicate mission like this.

"More boats, under the water." Summer told them, taking charge since she had the most experience of them. Everyone held their breaths, before they sank underneath the water and begun to swim that way. They still had about 300 meters before they made it to land, and they couldn't hold their breath that long.

Blake looked like the swimming was torture... she was swimming doggy paddle, which would normally be hilarious.

They all froze when they saw people in underwater suits coming at them, and they prepared their weapons.

They were underwater, their weapons were useless... only Yang... nevermind she was useless underwater as well considering her punches packed no power in the water.

There were two people in the suits, and the suits were keeping them pretty hidden from view. They each had several objects in their hands... like kind of looked like oddly shaped mouth pieces. They didn't get to do much before the smaller of the two people shoved one of them in Summer's mouth... and she found that she had a much easier time breathing than before. Summer gestured to the rest to take them as well, and soon everyone was able to breath.

With that, they were able to follow after the people as they swam much easier than before. It didn't take them long to reach the shore, and when they walked out of the water they started to shake themselves to get a little water off.

The people were still in front of them.

"Uhg... I hate working with good guys." The taller of the two spoke, while the shorter of them took... her helmet off to reveal Neopolitan. Yang clenched her fist, but didn't attack her when Summer stopped her. Neo nudged the man in the ribs and sent the group a sour look, before he took off his helmet.

Roman Torchwick.

"Who are you?" Summer asked, not sure who this man was suppose to be.

"Dead, apparently... If not for Neo here faking my death for me, then Cinder would have killed me... I want payback. You help me off this island, and I will help you take down Cinder... fair?" Roman asked as he held out a hand towards the group. Nobody trusted him very much, so nobody really took his hand.

Blake did kick him in the chin with a surprise attack, with his head jerking to the side she kicked it with an audible snap.

'That sounded like it hurt.' Everyone noted with dull faces, before sharing looks at Blake. She had a grumpy look on her face, understandable considering all that she had learned recently, but she had used Roman to take out some of her frustrations.

"Bitch! Are you trying to hurt this pretty..." Roman started, before he spat out a tooth and looked at it on the ground for a moment.

She had fucking knocked out a tooth.

"I feel better, now at least." Blake stated with a small smile on her face. Roman clicked his teeth when he heard the rustling of the bushes. He figured that they would already be on them, it had only been Neo keeping them hidden from the eyes of the amazon demons... but now that Neo had to keep them hidden from Cinder because of the size of the group, the amazon demons were no longer under any illusions.

The woman IMMEDIANTLY recognized those of the current group as the invaders who escaped the island not too long ago.

She turned into a demonic-bird looking creature and flew up into the air, before she shreaked so loud that it reverberated through the entire island for a few brief moments. No doubt that was a signal that it was time for people to start coming, and more than likely in their demon forms this time. The bird girl started to rush at them from the air, but Pyrrha drew her sword and did not waste a single second.

She sliced her head right off.

"Go, all of you go on ahead. I'll stay here and keep them busy, my family does have a history here after all." Pyrrha spoke with a small smile on her face. She twirled her sword around, turning it into a rifle and she used the scope to see how far away the people were. She fired shots into the air to make sure that they kept themselves coming to her. The others looked at her for a moment, before they nodded and started to follow Roman and Neo as they took them to where Cinder was going to be based.

"Good luck." Yang spoke as she passed the red haired girl.

"Naruto will be sad if you lose." Ruby called out to her even as she ran, while Blake simply gave her a nod of thanks. Summer stopped for a moment and looked back at her, with the rumbling in the trees getting closer to their location.

...

"Naruto picked a good girl." Summer told her sincerely, with Pyrrha smiling at her.

"Thanks, so go rescue him for me kay?" Pyrrha asked, and Summer sent her a thumbs up as she started to run with the group. Pyrrha became serious the second she was gone, and her body started to glow red as she used her aura. She spoke several words softly.

"Semblence: Burst Mode... Pyrrhic Victory Armor." Pyrrha said with a grim tone. These amazon bitches were not to be underestimated, they came in large numbers and were coming for kill this time. She needed to go full force from the beginning, and with the flaring of her aura the red armor of her Burst Mode started to wrap around her and solidify.

Her name... Pyrrha, had a few meanings to it.

The meaning she was hsing was Pyrrhic.

It was a Victory that was won at a great cost, so much of a cost that it was not even worthwhile to the victory. If she won, then the cost was too great for her to feel like she won. Taking lives, planning to take lives... if a single person died by her hand then victory came to her at too great a cost.

She closed her eyes as her body was covered by armor, before she opened them and the glowing green eyes of her armor stopped glowing... and her eyes were reflected in them instead. The armor had changed shape from male to female for her, and had become only slightly more revealing. Her stomach showed some skin, and she had a small amount of cleavage showing at the moment.

If she couldn't reach the Third Stage, then she might as well wear the second stage.

She turned her rifle into a spear, and attached her shield to her arm. The demons started to show up, practically spitting venom... with Artemis in human form walking at the front of them, giving Pyrrha a look of death. The odds were against her.

The army was over 39... possibly even 50 people strong, and enhanced by Gelel stones with hundreds of years of experience.

"So, you mortals have returned to my sacred island... just like that horrible beast of a woman." Artemis spoke, and Pyrrha didn't say anything. She just got into a position for a battle, it was obvious that Artemis wasn't going to help them. She seemed to enjoy Cinder, despite what she had said... her smile said it all to Pyrrha.

"One of two things will happen... I will die today, or all of you will die today. I will not enjoy this, but it will be over quickly... one way or another. Now... become rust on my spear." Pyrrha said as she rushed into action, her armor boosting her abilities well beyond what she could do with her human body. She had her spear tip stab all the way through the skull of the person who blocked her blow for Artemis.

"No need to rush... I simply want to thank that black haired cat you had. Blake Belladonna, her drunken seed has produced a wonderful offspring." Artemis said... because yes, Blake at some point DID have drunken sex with one of her women. Pyrrha didn't care about her words though, she was being attacked by the demons. She dodged and ducked through blows, with her spear being a blur of motion. They were well trained, able to dodge her attacks for the most part, and weave around her blows.

She did bisect one of them at the waist, and cut off the head of another one... but that only brought their numbers down by a total of three... counting her previous kill.

'So... they got Blake as well?' Pyrrha thought to herself, and standing behind Artemis was a young girl.

...

"Eh?" Pyrrha asked as she stabbed somebody through the heart, breaking the Gelel stone embedded in their chest. Children were not born that quickly, and they didn't grow to that age in a matter of a month or two.

"Nemesis is her name, using her own Lifeforce, her carrier sped up her growth and gave birth a mere week after impregnation. Then I used the power of my stone and enhanced her growth... She has a wonderful little addition to her. Now breeding will never be a problem for our people." Artemis spoke as she gestured towards the girl... Nemesis.

She was a small girl, no older than 7 or 8 physically speaking. She had Blake's black hair and yellow eyes, but she lacked any other catlike features, showing that she did not inherit the Faunus traits of Blake. She had become human... humanoid like the other mother. Her name, Nemesis was a play on the on a goddess of justice and revenge. She was a balance of life... and she had inherited a special condition from Blake.

It distracted Pyrrha for a second, and she took a powerful... extremely powerful fist to the stomach that sent her flying and coughing up spit... a bruise already fully formed on her stomach from the strength of the punch.

Even with her aura protecting her, that did a shit-ton of damage.

Nemesis pointed a hand at Pyrrha... and her armor completely fell apart when Nemesis spoke.

"Unfair." She said, and it was like the universe corrected the unfairness and her Semblence just fell to the ground around her. She tried to use her powers at all, and her eyes widened in horror.

She had ACTUALLY lost her Semblence!

"If Nemesis finds a Semblence to be unfair, then all she has to do is say Unfair and the person who is "Cheating" will lose their ability... of course, it has to actually be an unfair ability. Armor to protect you, the ability to prevent your opponent from using metal weapons against you, covering yourself with metal... very unfair. Balance has been restored." Artemis said, and Pyrrha stood up and picked up her weapon and pointed it in sword form at Artemis.

"I am not limited to my Semblence, come at me!" Pyrrha shouted as she charged at the small army. She didn't move as fast as before, but she blocked a set of spears and swung her sword to behead everyone that had appeared before her. She covered herself in the blood of her enemies, her crimson locks dyed a deeper red than before. She gave a roar of a battle cry and turned her shield into a weapon, using the edge of it to place deep gashes through entire chests.

Two spears pierced her through the right leg, but she dug her foot into the ground and stabbed those who stabbed her... and she did it in the head.

She was limping as she moved towards Artemis, and her reactions kept her alive. She cut down anyone who got in her way, her training to fight Naruto allowed her to get used to fighting multiple "arms" coming from many sides. Artemis seemed amused by her for a moment, even as she slayed so many of her... creatures.

There was a vast difference in skill... because her demon warriors started to heal on the ground, those who hadn't died instantly were getting up to continue battling.

"Aura protects you... but not against these weapons, infuses with our life stones." Artemis warned her, and Pyrrha paled when she saw a volley of arrows flying at her. She hid behind her shield and curled up... but an arrow went through her shield and all the way through her forearm. She grit her teeth and yanked it out, before she reached into a corpse on the ground and yanked out a Stone of Gele.

"Then I need something to make things fair, now don't I? If you steal my ability, I'll steal yours as well." Pyrrha said as she raised the stone up, and she SHOVED it into her arm... right into the hole that the arrow her made. She enfused it right into the very core of her bone, and she groaned in pain... the wounds all over her body were healing, and the blood was steaming away to show perfect skin underneath.

It felt like her arm was burning, and Artemis didn't look pleased with her.

The power!

The power that Pyrrha could feel in her body was AMAZING! It was something 8 times stronger than what she could ever achieve on her own. Pyrrha gripped her fist, before she twirled her spear around.

When she placed the stone in her body, the stone granted her the knowledge on how to use that power.

Her green eyes now glowed green with power, before they turned red when she actually tried to use the power. She grit her teeth, before she forced the negative emotions down and returned her eyes to green. She became dead serious, before she rushed towards Artemis and their spears collided.

Artemis was forced to look her in the eye, and their Gelel stones had an intimate reaction for a moment.

The good in Pyrrha's heart reacted with the evil in Artemis' heart, and the world turned black and white around them. The demons around them were all vaporized, with only the purity of Nemesis keeping her from dying. She was blasted off her feet though, and sent crashing into a boulder, knocked out cold. Pyrrha felt the skin on her left arm start to peel away, while Artemis had the skin over her heart peel off.

With Nemesis knocked out, Pyrrha felt her Semblence return to her... and she collected her blood around her fist and hardened it.

She punched Artemis in the center of her chest, above her heart.

The Gelel stones, now closer than before, reacted even more than before.

Pyrrha's arm turned into nothing... and Artemis had her chest turn into nothing. Her eyes widened when the two Gelel Stones collided, before they crumbled into dust. Artemis fell to the ground and color returned to the world. Pyrrha clutched her shoulder, before she stumbled back with woozy vision. She had lost a fair amount... and was still losing blood from the stumb that used to be her arm.

She lost her arm, and took many lives in a short amount of time.

In a battle of highly skilled people, one of two things happened. The battle took forever to complete, taking hours or days... or the battle took very little time, seconds or minutes.

It was a pyrrhic victory.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Pyrrha will not be getting her arm back, I am stating that right now. A replacement, possible, but not a flesh and blood arm.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	111. Chapter 111 Beauty and the Beast

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
Double Update Today.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Everyone keep running this way, then turn left... oh." Roman commented when he followed his own advice and came face to face with somebody that was sending him a frown that spoke of death for him personally. He took a step back, before everyone started to run into him from behind and knocked him to the ground. The pile of bodies had formed, and to think he had gotten them so close to the backside of the base.

Adam stood at the rear entrance, sword already drawn and his broken arm holding the sheath.

He _allowed_ them to pick themselves back up and gather their thoughts, he used this moment to look over the group. Summer, Ruby, and Yang were all cleared to allow inside... but that was because Cinder wanted her revenge. He was somebody who understood that to some degree, though he would have personally liked to murder the humans.

Murdering a traitor would be enjoyable as well.

"Why did you stop?" Ruby asked with a frown, before she saw Adam staring at them. Blake looked worried for a moment, while Adam clenched his fingers on the hilt. She drew her weapons and switched the sword into a pistol for the moment. The others looked like they wanted to take part in helping her this time.

"So, who is this guy?" Yang asked as her weapon changed form into a battle state. She punched the air and sent a ball of flames at the man, but he blocked them with his blade, before they were absorbed and his hair started to glow. He frowned at them, before he swung the blade... and it was only Blake swinging her blade and using an aura extention of her blade to block a near-invisible strike that would have sliced Yang's head off at that moment.

The air inches in front of Yang's face was steaming.

"His name is-" Roman started, before Blake finished for him.

"Adam Taurus, my mentor and a revolutionary-turned-monster by the current state of the White Fang. You guys go on ahead, I will take him. I have unfinished business with him." Blake spoke, and Adam moved out of the way and opened the door behind him. He actually made a point of showing that he would allow them through if they took the courage to actually make a move.

"To see you again, I figured that I would have to hunt you down and kill you. White Fang members, are members for life... Looks like a stray will be put down." Adam spoke as the others passed right by him. He didn't even look at the others, because he knew where they were going.

Blake was on the list anyway.

The list of Faunus who had abandoned the White Fang, and were going to be cleansed... dirty human loving Faunus who needed to be wiped out with the humans.

"The one who needs to be put down is you." Blake said as she started to shoot rounds at him. He started to block them with his sword, but Blake could see that she had the advantage over him. He was weakened by his fight with Naruto, the only person that she knew capable of taking down Adam without dying in the process. Anyone else she knew would fall before the man in front of her... even her.

Yet, she had a chance... he couldn't fight at full power, but without the ability to fight at full power, he was going to fight smart instead of strong.

She threw her weapon at him, and her dodged it. She yanked on the ribbon attached to it, and it pulled the trigger, firing rounds at him from behind. He slipped through the rounds, and she yanked her weapon back to her and shot more rounds at him. Her was larger, with a longer sword and longer arm, he had the reach advantage. She needed to stay out of his reach whenever possible.

His broken arm would be a weakness that she could take advantage of as well, normally he would be able to keep up with her sword and cleaver at the same time.

She moved quickly, running towards him, before she ended the movement on a spin. She used her cleaver first and went for a straight strike, but it was blocked, and her sword was blocked moments later when she continue the spin with it. She jumped back and left a shadow of herself to take the next blow, before she rushed back into her position when he cut down the shadow. She and her engaged in a short series of blows, all of them being blocked, before she jumped up and kicked off her shadow to land behind him.

'She has improved with her shadow.' Adam thought as he swung his elbow back and clipped her in on the nose, but only a glancing blow. She still felt it, and it still made her nose bleed. She made a shadow of herself and ducked to the right side, swinging her sword at the same moment that he had cut down her newest shadow. He moved quickly and blocked her strike, before he blocked the next one as well without problem.

He was still faster and stronger than her, even with one arm down.

Yet she was matching him blow for blow, because she used her knee and caught him in the kidney... a very painful shot for him when he took a step back. She didn't let up on him, she moved in a cat-like way, striking without fail and using quickly timed strokes of her blades. He was keeping up though, and the ring of steel on steel was the only sound that could be heard between them.

Blake heard a click, and an explosion went off in her face... fired out of the end of his sheath. Adam moved his broken arm, just slightly, to shoot her in the face.

She was sent crashing into the ground, in pain but not dead... her aura made sure of that. Getting hit still hurt, aura just prevented hits from turning fatal to the victim of the hit.

'Gotta win this, not just for Naruto... I need this win!' Blake thought, and she rolled out of the way. Adam was really going for kill, because that stab she just dodged would have ran through her forehead... aura didn't protect you against your brain splattering on the ground via penetration if they could actually get through your aura.

Adam continued to stab the ground around her, but as she rolled she left shadows behind to take the damages.

She got to her feet, but switching to a reverse grip Adam hit her in the back of the head with a clean strike. It didn't pierce her, but her ears were ringing, even the human ones. She had her head hit the wall, before she moved and dodged another kill shot. She turned herself around, and side stepped away from more and more attacks made to kill.

Adam was really trying to kill her, and despite having long since admitted he had turned into a monster... she still felt hurt that her only mentor was trying to kill her.

"You smell like that human slut, the blond one." Adam spoke without much emotion, and Blake grit her teeth at him.

"Don't call her a slut Adam, you don't know Yang." She told him as they crossed blades, both of her blades against one of his, and they pushed against each other. He struggled, mostly because she was using two arms to his one arm.

"Large mammary glands, a fat ass, pointlessy toned thighs, and taking such care of something pointless like hair... What part of her isn't a slut? Oh, the part that you are having sex with... I can smell you on her." Adam taunted her, playing with her anger. The anger that he knew lay deep within her, Blake couldn't fight angry... when she fought angry, while she got faster and stronger, she became MUCH less aware of anything around her. She was easy to beat angry, she needed to keep a level head to win battles.

"I'm warning you Adam!" Blake said loudly as she pushed him back and forced his back against a tree, but he kicked her feet out from beneath her and she landed on her side, face in the dirt.

He stabbed her in the shoulder, and this time he broke through her aura and spilled her blood... Blake had never had that much aura. She had great control over it, and her Semblence didn't use that much aura, but her reserves were smaller than others. It wasn't as hard to break though her aura, well it was hard, but not the hardest aura. Even more so when he knew her weak points, she lost control over her aura in her anger, weakening her barrier around herself.

Blake didn't scream, she only glared at him... she didn't even feel the stab. Instead, she pulled the blade out and kicked Adam's feet out from underneath him. He kicked off on the tree and jumped to her other side, while she moved up and felt the stab of pain in her shoulder. She would feel that when her rage died down, but right now she was too angry to care about her own body.

"A filthy half-breed child between a traitor and a human. It makes me want to vomit." Adam spoke, only further enraging her.

Blake took a deep calming breath for a moment, catching onto what he was doing.

"At least Yang doesn't dress like she cuts herself at night. Why don't you go and visit your parents." Blake said, and Adam frowned for a moment.

"My parents are dead." Adam stated in confusion, blinking, not getting what Blake was talking about... not until he felt a blade stab him through the chest. He looked down at him, before he saw a sweating Blake standing there... the Blake in front of him faded away, showing it had been a single shadow.. no, Blake had used his split second he had blinked to create one and go behind him.

"I know, go visit them... and stay forever." Blake said as she pulled her sword out of his chest, causing him to collapse to the ground holding onto his chest.

"Weak... you pierce... the lung." Adam stated to her, and she looked at his sword on the ground. She picked it, and his sheath, but before she placed it over her back. Her glanced up at her, and she leaned down and took off his mask. She closed her eyes and put it back on, shaking her head to herself.

Those were not the eyes of the man that she had looked up to, not the man that she had grown up seeing protecting her from humans.

Not the man who taught her how to use a sword, and perhaps most importantly, not the man that she had saw as a replacement father figure.

She had hesitated at the last moment of her attack, going for the lung instead of the heart. She had seen his back, and remembered all the good times... and times she had fond memories... the times... she didn't really have good times now that she thought about it. She just had times that were not bad, no real good ones that stuck out to her.

"You get what you deserve, the day you stopped caring about innocent lives, was the day that you became a monster and deserved a monster's death. The last petal of your flower has wilted, and instead of a handsome prince... you die a horrific beast." Blake said as she swung her blade, and closed her eyes tightly so that she didn't see what she was going to see.

She didn't need to see it.

She could feel the resistance of his neck as she cut through it, she could hear the sound of flesh getting sliced... she heard it as his head hit the ground. She could feel all of his blood shooting out of his body and splattering all over her. She could taste it in her mouth, smell it with her nose, and feel it over her body. She could hear the dying gurgle, the spritz sound his blood would make as it shot out in smaller and smaller amounts, before it dribbled out.

Without her eyes, her other senes were only forcing her to remember this in even more mind breaking detail.

Once upon a time, Blake had wanted Adam to be her prince charming... she had been the Beauty and he the Beast. His symbol, the wilting flower, had been inspired by the story... and as his last petal had fallen, he had died the way he was. He had died a monster who didn't deserve the beauty of a flower.

Blake felt bile build up in her mouth, before she ran with her hands on her mouth. She threw up right into the water, everything and anything in her stomach was soon out of her. She gagged, and she felt horrible... she had taken a life, and this time she had done it when the person had been defeated on the ground. She was covered in blood, and as she opened her eyes and looked into a small stream of water she could see her reflection... coated in red.

Her body was covered in blood, dripping with it. Her reflection reflected back to her, not the image of Blake Belladonna, but the image of another monster being born.

She looked over at Adam's body, before she trembled with wide eyes. She took deep breaths in and out, but wasn't getting any calmer. She was shaking, holding herself as tightly as possible.

Taking somebodies life, a living person and not a zombie, was so much more nerve _destroying_ than people made it out to be... even a horrible person. Blake wanted to throw up again, and she reached into the water to wash the blood off herself... and off her skin it went, but no matter what the white parts of her clothing stayed covered in blood.

No, not just that... no matter how clean her hands became, and how much blood she washed off, it felt as if there was still blood on her hands, on her face, in her hair.

Blake wiped her face off, before she stood up and went towards the door... only to find it closed. Her eyes widened at this, because she didn't know how Adam had opened it.

She had been locked out.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	112. Chapter 112 Shining Ruby

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Hurry, she is just through this door." Roman spoke as he gestured to a room, a small door that was caged up. He moved aside the chains, and he did have a key to unlock the room. He forced open the door, it was small so they would have to crawl into it. He hurried them all along, and they got down on their knees and started to crawl through the little opening one at a time.

Summer went first, followed by Neo, who was untrusted by Yang so she wouldn't be allowed to walk behind Yang at any moment in time.

Ruby followed through last, before she stood up and found that they were in some kind of... battle dungeon sort of room. It was a large doom-like room, with many caged doors as well that were heavily sealed off from the room they were in. There were no open doors, and they turned to the way that they came, only to hear the door shut tightly and have the sounds of locks being clicked.

"You bastard!" Yang shouted as she punched the door, and a small little opening shifted open, with Roman's amused face showing.

"Well, blondie, while you all die, I am going to take your boat and get off this island. I have my own mission to do. Sorry Neo, but this is the end of our contract." Roman stated with a mock salute to Neo, who frowned at him, before she smiled and waved him off. She had no hard feelings about the betrayal it would seem, having expected the man to betray her trust at some point. He didn't have a sense of honor, so her saving him meant nothing towards loyalty... just another reason for her to want to kill him, unless he could pay her NOT to kill him that was.

"I thought we were on the same side you jerk!" Yang shouted as she slammed her hands against the door, and Roman smirked for a moment.

"Me, against Cinder? That isn't smart, I would rather not _really_ become dead. You see, Cinder is going to give birth in about 9 months... That is when I will strike, ta ta for now." Roman said as Summer's eyes widened. She had no idea that her sister was _pregnant_... there was no man that had ever caught the attention of Cinder romantically. With recent events, it was doubtless to her that no man to Cinder would be good enough for her.

That was just... unreal to her.

Neo pulled out her sword from her umbrella, before she stabbed at Roman from the hole in the door. He slammed the part shut, and she pouted... she had been trying to stab him through the head.

How cruel of him to leave her with all of these "Hero" types.

"Jerk! Traitor! Asshole!" Yang screamed as she pounded her fists against the door, and no matter how hard she hit it the door didn't even budge.

"Adamantine, it is as hard ad diamond, fabled to be unbreakable." Summer said as she stopped Yang from hurting herself. The thorn tips of her whip were coated in adamantium, so she knew what she was talking about. It had been able to pierce the hide of even the Mother Grimm with it's sharpness. She had never seen anything break through adamantine before.

"Fuck... fuck...FUCK!" Yang screamed at the top of her lungs as she pounded the ground with her fists. Ruby looked around with wide eyes, and she could see the arms of Grimm trying to escape through the bars of the other doors and get to Yang and her negative emotions. Her eyes were widened when she realized that they were standing in a cage used to keep Grimm locked away... and force people to fight against the Grimm.

"Stop Yang." Ruby said as she slapped her sister out of her anger, who looked at her and gave her a sour look.

Then she noticed the literally hundreds of Grimm being locked away and paled.

That was a lot of Grimm barely being held back from them.

"Remote control doors." Summer said as she pointed to the devices at the top of each door, made to automatically open them when somebody wanted them opened. The devices were also made of adamantine, showing that this island had a good supply of the metal if it was able to be used so well.

"What?" Yang asked, and a door at the far end of the room... cracked open a little bit. It was the only other door that didn't hold grimm behind it. They all started to run towards it, and it actually took a bit to get to the door... and it wasn't a door. It was an opening hallway, the hallway being about 20 feet long, and the opening to the door being barely big enough for a person to squeeze through.

Neo smirked and turned on her side, before she walked through the opening, being the physically smallest of the group she had no issues just walking through turned on her side. She flipped Yang off while she walked, and the girl steamed for it.

"Looks like I can fit through too." Summer said, being thinner than Yang was by a small amount. She had a smaller chest and waist than Yang, and she side walked through it.

"Yang, you go, I am seeing a pattern here." Ruby told her, and Yang raised an eyebrow, not getting what Ruby was getting at. She switched to her side anyway, and tried to force her way through the opening. Her sides barely made it through, she was thin but the opening was just thinner than she was. The biggest problem was her breasts, which were large and pushing up against the wall. Yang could barely breath when only half of her body was into the opening.

Ruby had the literally push the other half of her into the opening, and she yelped in pain at how tightly her breasts were being crushed.

Still, she made it through eventually... and the second she did the opening started to close beforwe Ruby could try and squeeze through as well.

Yang and Summer had their eyes widened, mostly at the fact Ruby didn't even try to squeeze through. She just smiled at them tearfully and waved them off, even as the wall fully closed, sealing her inside of the room all on her own.

Ruby stood still as she wiped away her tears.

Cinder was well aware that they were on the island, and she was forcing them to lose a member at each and every stop. She was giving them ways to allow all by a single person to go on, if she had tried to make it through the opening, it would have crushed her to death right away. The best way of having a chance was to stay behind... and fight. Ruby took her scythe and fully extended it, before she twirled it around before becoming fully comfy with it's weight and getting into stance.

The doors all made a rattling noise, before they began to creep open.

"Bring your armies, because me and Cresent Rose don't know the meaning of fear!" Ruby called out and forced a grin on her face. Was she most likely going to die, she believed so, because this was a large army of grimm. Several hundred strong, and they were trying to force themselves out of the openings in the cage as they opened up. They were not smart creatures, but they were numerous.

It would be exhausting fighting them all, but she would make do.

Only so many grimm could actually launch attacks at her at the same time, before they started attacking each other in the path to get to her.

Grimm jumped down from the cages in the ceiling and walls, landing on the ground. There were all kinds of Grimm around her. Not just a single breed, but the fastest to move towards her was a Creep. It only had two legs, no arms of front legs, but it moved fast and rushed towards her with maw open to rip her to shreds. She fired a shot from Cresent Rose, and used the back end of the scythe and smashed the tip into the creatures face. The force sent it flying towards a small group of tiny Nevermore. The bird grimm were crushed when the Creep smashed them against the wall, before it fell down and landed on top of a Beowolf, breaking that grimm's spine.

She shot another round and used the recoil to send herself flying towards a pack of Beowolf, turning on her side she fired a third shot and started to spin. Her scythe cut through the grimm with great spiral force, taking down a group of ten before she even hit the ground. When she landed, she took a step forward and swung her scythe, slicing the head off of a different Creep.

Two Ursa moved towards her, and she jumped into the air, usng her Semblence rose petals stayed where she had been. She shot her fourth shot, and shot to the ground to behead the two Ursa. So far, she was slaughtering everything that she came across, being too fast for them to hit, and knowing just where to cut them to take them out.

A King Taijitu moved towards her, carrying several grimm on it's back, the grimm being boarbatusk that rolled up into balls and went flying off the snake grimm, charging towards her. She jumped over one coming her way, slicing the first head off of the King Taijitu, before she landed on the second one and stabbed it in the slightly exposed stomach. Firing a shot, she blew the second head off of the King Taijitu when it lunged for her.

The earlier Boarbatusk circled around and started to come at her from behind, and she blocked it with her Cresent Rose, sending her skidding in the middle of a different group of Nevermore and Beowolf. She switched her weapon to gun form, before she flipped out of the reach of a Beowolf and blasted it's head out. She rolled across the ground, kicking two Nevermore, before she shot the head of another Beowolf with her... sixth shot. She had a limited supply of ammo, so she needed to make her shots count more.

She pushed up against a Beowolf, and tackled it so that it was pressed up against two more, and using her seventh shot she made all three chests explode with one shot. A quick Nevermore flapped it's smaller wings, and shot a barrage of feather arrows at her. Her cloak snagged on the ground, and her eyes widened when it refused to come undone when she yanked on it.

She was fresh meat for an Ursa when it slashed at her with a powerful claw, sending her flying and ripping her cloak out of the ground.

Her aura amount dropped by a small amount, only maybe a tenth of her overall aura, but against the number she was facing, that was still too much to be considered good for her.

'Gotta go faster then!' Ruby thought as she burst into motion, and with her Semblence she shot passed a group of grimm... numbering 12 to 13 strong. Her She turned her gun into a scythe again in less than a second, before she ripped through the grimm like butter. She landed on the ground and with her eighth shot she jumped up and sliced through two more grimm, Beowolf, vertically.

She rolled under a Creep and sliced it's stomach open, before she kicked the body and used it to trip an Ursa. She sliced the Ursa's head off, before spinning around and cutting through the torso of two Beowolf behind her.

She quickly covered her mouth when she noticed gas in the area, and with her cloak tied to her mouth she located a Floramander and rushed towards it. Aiming for the soft underbelly, she flipped it up slightly by using her ninth shot and whacking the creature in the side. Using the power of her rotation, she stabbed it in the heart, before her tenth shot went for pulling the blade out and slicing through another grimm behind her.

She was dancing with the grimm, a dance of bullets and steel.

She stabbed her Cresent Rose into the ground and jumped onto it when 4 Boarbatusks rolled underneath her. She shot, shot number eleven and blasted the heads off of an Ursa and a Beowolf. She got launched back with her scythe, grasping it firmly, before landing on the ground and twirling around.

She got a good view of her surroundings, and she barely made a dent into the grimm horde... there were too many for her to count in a single second... but at the back of the group she could see a Death Stalker waiting for her.

She could also see the Boarbatusks coming at her against from one side, with a small group of 4 Ursa running their way over to her.

A flock of 20 or so tiny Nevermore were flying down at her from above.

Pointing her scythe's barrel at the ground, she blasted off and shot into the air above the Nevermore. She switched to a gun, and she aimed at the middle of the group. She fired her twelth shot, and the group of Nevermore were reduced to nothing, while the Ursa and Boarbatusks slammed into each other. An Ursa and two Boarbatusks died, leaving two Boarbatusks and three Ursa to deal with.

She shot her her next shot at the air, and switch into scythe mode, before beheading all of the Ursa before she hit the ground. Before the Boarbatusk could curl up, she rolled onto the ground next to them and switched back into gun mode. She killed both with a good shot between the armor platting, and she hopped back to her feet. She switched back into a scythe, before flipping backwards a few times as several grimm came crashing wherever she would land.

'Legs, don't fail me now!' Ruby thought as she landed firmly, and tensed her legs. The grimm were lined up for her, a total of six of them. She held her scythe reverse grip and pointed it behind her, before she combined her next shot with her Semblence and utterly destroyed all 6 grimm with devastating bisection, rose petals flooding the area behind her steps.

She stopped in front of the Death Stalker, and knowing that it was too powerful for her Cresent Rose's bullets to take out, she kicked off of it and went to the other side of the arena, using her Semblence to gain distance.

She had 10 more shots in this clip, before she had to switch to her other clip.

Each clip she carried had 25 shots in it, and she carried a clip of Black Dust Ammo and White Dust Ammo. Each was different, one was more focused, and one had more ofg a wide area power blast to it.

She had a total of 50 shots normally before she was out of ammo and had to use purely her own scythe skills, no bullets.

She had to continue her dance, because if she lost momentum her strikes would lose a lot of power. So she continued on as if she had unlimited ammo, thinking too much of it would only cause her to hesitate. She needed action, not hesitation. She would lose if she hesitated to much, so without any hesitation she switched into a gun form again and her sniper's scope popped up. She immediently shot five shots, and they soared across the room.

She didn't aim directly, instead she aimed the first shot up at the ceiling, shooting off a chunk of it so that it would rain down stone from the sky, crushing several dozen grimm. She couldn't risk doing that too much, or she might be crushed as well. Her next shot hit the ground in front of a Boarbatusk as it was rolling on the ground, causing it to flip into the air and smash against Nevermore... they hit the ground and were crushed underneath the weight of the Boarbatusk as it rolled over them. The next shot killed a Beowolf and caused it to stumble into an Ursa, knocking it off onto a Creep, killing the Creep.

The fourth shot was a simple shot, it killed the Ursa that had killed the Creep.

The final shot hit the stinger of the Death Stalker, weakening the golden stinger's bond to the tail a little bit. It didn't do much other than that though.

She switched back into a scythe and shot herself up into the air, grabbing onto one of the cages, keeping herself out of the reach of most of the grimm. She used the blade to cut down any Nevermore that approached her, but she was busy doing a mental count of how many grimm were left.

A lot, that was her answer... there were a lot of grimm.

"Crap baskets!" Ruby shouted when the Death Stalker picked up several Boarbatusks and threw them right at her. They hit her, and knocked her into the cage, smashing her into a wall and knocking the wind out of her. She dropped her weapon and held her chest tenderly, coughing as she tried to breath in. Ruby picked up her weapon and used the shaft of it to push all of the grimm out of the cage. She switched into a sniper mode again, before she hide behind the slightly closed bars of the cage. She was on the second level of cages, above the first level.

Now she could afford to shoot down more of the ceiling.

4 shots left in this clip though, so she had to aim carefully. She first aimed for the weakened chunk of stone that she had done earlier. More rubble fell from the sky this time than last time, and craks formed on the parts that didn't fall down. A dozen grimm were crushed underneath rubble. She aimed the second one at the farthest crack in the ceiling.

The entire south-west section of the ceiling collapsed, killing each and every grimm that had been standing underneath it.

"Whoops... nevermind, destruction!" Ruby called out as she fired her next shot at a part of the wall that didn't have any cracks... and her shot didn't actually destroy it. It only caused a lot of cracks instead, but her final shot of this clip hit a different part of the wall. The cracks started to line up together, before spreading with more and more of the ceiling falling down from above.

The ENTIRE ceiling collapsed, killing each and every grimm on the floor.

Her eyes went wide... that went MUCH better than she could have possibly expected it to go. She jumped down onto the rubble filled floor. She dropped the empty clip onto the ground, before she replaced it with her remaining clip. She placed the empty clip back onto her waist, but she noticed that she was still very much trapped in the rubble filled room.

Ruby's eyes widened when the Death Stalker broke out of the rubble, showing it was the only grimm that had actually survived the falling of the ceiling.

It clicked at her with an angry tone to those angry clicks and hisses.

"I don't know what you said, but I am guessing it is very rude." Ruby commented as she jumped back from chunk of rubble to rubble. She switched Cresent Rose into a sniper again, before she started to shoot off as many rounds as possible at the Death Stalker. She didn't know what else to do, so she just continued to shoot wherever she felt that it was weak. It started to crawl towards her at a faster speed than many other grimm could move, and she ducked underneath an angry claw.

She started to fire rounds of less powerful, more accurate, ammo right into it's underbelly... only doing slight damage to the thing.

She moved her head to the right when the stinger stabbed where her head had been, and she noticed something out of the side of her eye. She grabbed onto the stinger, before she flipped onto the top of it. When the Death Stalker moved it's stinger, like a rodeo bull, Ruby rode on top of it, and no matter how hard it swung her around she hung on for dear life.

"I'm going to-"

Ruby threw up on the Death Stalker, her vomit covering all of it's eyes. She groaned in pain at her upset stomach, before she started noticed that the grimm was trying to reach it's eyes to get the vomit out of them. Yet it was unable to do so, it couldn't wipe vomit out of it's eyes, so the blinded creature could only violently move around. Ruby hung on with arms and legs, her Cresent Rose having been placed back onto it's holder as she tried to hang on.

The Death Stalker was only able to hiss with rage when Ruby's cheeks bulged, showing that she was about to do something that would piss it off so bad.

She threw up on the grimm again, this time the grimm was forced to TASTE it when she vomitted right into it's mouth, having been extremely close to it's face at the time of the vomitting.

She had a very pale green face at this point, and the creature was only trying to throw her off with that much more furiousity.

"Stop! You are going to make me BLAAAAAAAH!" Ruby exclaimed, before her warning came too late and she made a damn rainbow of puke that covered the creature and part of a wall. She had nothing left in her stomach at this point, but she still felt like puking. Being jerked back and forth, up and down, was not good for the stomach.

She wanted to brush her teeth SO bad right now!

Of course, did grab her water bottle from her pouch, hanging on more tightly when her legs. She swished some around in her mouth, before she sprayed it at the grimm. It stopped moving and moved it's tail in front of one of it's claws. Ruby let go of the tail when it snapped around it with the sharp claws, cutting it's own tail off by mistake and hissing in pain as it did so. Ruby grabbed and was able to barely pick the tail up, before she shoved it into the tip of it into the joint of the right claw, keeping it open against it's will.

She grabbed her Cresent Rose and made it into a scythe, before she placed the tip of the barrel on one of the vomit covered eyes of the creature.

She opened her mouth to say something cool, but she realized that she didn't have any lines prepare for this.

She pouted even as she shot the creature through the eyes so deeply that it went straight into the brain of the creature, killing it.

It fell to the ground, and Ruby could see smoke filling the area from all of the now disolving grimm corpses. She undid her top, before she pulled up the stomach area and showed just underneath her breasts.

A huge_ nasty_ bruise was all across the front of her stomach, and she pressed her hand against it and winced... she had some broken ribs, or at least cracked. She pulled back down her shirt, now that she saw the damage down, and she stood up. She looked up at the now open ceiling, before she looked at her weapon. She blasted herself out of the dome, before landing on the roof of the building, of the building connected to this one.

Now she had to find out which of these buildings Naruto was in.

...

But first.

Ruby took aim with her Cresent Rose and scanned the surrounding area, and using her scope she saw that Roman was stealing their boat a fair distance away. She pulled the trigger, and she waited for the sound that would please her to no end. She watched as the boat blew up, and Roman was sent flying out of the explosion and landed in the water.

She smirked to herself.

That felt good.

Her eyes widened when she realized something else.

She had just destroyed their only form of transportation off the island.

...

Crap!

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	113. Chapter 113 The Dragon Loses Sunshine

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Lost Pyrrha, lost Blake, lost Ruby... we better lose YOU next." Yang said as she looked at Neo, who was mocking her still. It was easy to see that the tri-color haired girl was making light of the entire situation, and was only helping because she had nothing better to do with her time... and she wanted personal revenge against Cinder. She had no desire to do this for Naruto, or the good of the world, or even because it was the right thing to do. She wanted revenge, and she disliked Cinder.

Even if it wasn't Naruto being held captive, Yang was sure that she would have at least attempted to stop the evil plan.

Neo flipped her off again, a dull look in her eyes. They were literally right there, Cinder was in the room at the end of the hallway. There was little to no chance of there being any traps in this next room, because Cinder was most likely simply waiting for them. She was allowing them to-

Neo's eyes widened when a jet opened up out of the wall and sprayed her in the face with a burst of colorful gas.

She collapsed to the ground behind Yang and Summer, who stopped and looked at her laying on the ground, foaming at the mouth with rolled up eyes. The mother and daughter looked at each other, not sure what to make of things and how Neo got taken out so quickly. They looked at the gas, refusing to breath it in, but Summer licked her finger and moved it through the dirty air. Her finger came out of it stained colors, and she smelled it for a moment.

"Drugs, powerful narcotics... She is going to be tripping for a few hours." Summer said as she looked at Neo, who was still in a state of shock. The drugs had yet to kick in for her fully, so her mind was trying to piece parts of it back together as quickly as physically possible. Neo was not going to be getting up anytime soon, that much was for sure.

Just for the hell of it, Yang decided that she was going to take advantage of the situation and slam her foot into Neo's ribs as hard as she could. The blow was so hard that Yang heard the audible sound of a bone being broken, and she grinned to herself.

Suck it Neo.

"I feel a little better now, I really do. Lets go save Naruto." Yang stated with a wide grin. She then grew serious again as they started to move, but halfway down the hall she started to turn around. She ran back towards Neo, kicked her in the face hard enough to knock out one of her molars, before she stomped on her face and broke her nose. Yang spat on Neo, before she turned around and ran towards Summer... who was just disappointed in what she had just done.

As the two of them ran together, Summer gave Yang a look.

"What could that girl has possible done to you?" Summer asked with a furrowed brow, not sure what to make of Yang's hatred for the girl to the point that she would abuse her.

"Tried to kill me, tried to kill Naruto, cloned me, cloned Naruto, created a grimm out of our clones, and she is possibly one of the reason's Naruto was captured... and I just do not like her stupid face." Yang grunted out as the two of them ran towards the door, and it was protected by a lock and key system. Not key as in literal key, but there was a code that needed to be entered for the room to open up.

They didn't have the code.

"Password123... We are in." Summer said as she guessed what the password was, and the door started to open up. Yang dropped her jaw, and Summer palmed her face at that actually working. Cinder had never been all that good at coming up with new passwords, instead she just reused all of her old ones. That had been the password to her diary from a long time ago. Yes, she had read Cinder's diary when they were a little younger.

The room was large, spacious even in just how big it was. It had an open ceiling, nothing to stop the missles from being launched when Cinder wanted them launced. The sun was shining brightly, and Cinder had the biggest of smirks on her face as she sat on a throne in the middle of the room, the destruction creating machine behind her. There was no need for anyone to run the machine anymore.

The black tube was completely filled with Special Black Dust was completely filled up to the brim, with an unnatural glow about it.

The machine was completely shut down as well.

"Welcome Summer, for the beginning of your end. I hope the trip was pleasant, because it will be the last pleasant thing you ever experience." Cinder said... and she spoke all too nicely, like she knew something that Summer didn't know.

"Where is Naruto you bitch!?" Yang shouted out in anger. Cinder only only reached at the side of her throne, and picked up the prone body of Naruto. Cinder tossed him to the ground in front of them, seeming not to care in the slightest about how it would affect him. It was pointless to care, the machine had finished extracting what it needed.

Summer went to Naruto with Yang, both with worried looks on their faces.

Cinder's cruel smile only grew.

"Naruto!... Naruto..." Yang's eyes widened when she held Naruto up, and her hand touched his arm. Her eyes widened, and she shook her head, refusing to believe what she could feel. Summer covered her mouth to prevent a gasp, tears gathering at her eyes. She could see it in Naruto's eyes, which were open and dull, a lack of life in them.

"Not my baby..." Summer whispered as she shook her head.

"Come on Naruto... Wake up, now isn't the time to sleep." Yang said as she tried to deny reality itself. She didn't want Naruto to be this cold, this unfeeling... she didn't want him to die because they couldn't make it in time. She didn't want to realize the truth, the truth that it was her actions once again that was leading to Naruto nearly... or truly dying on them. She held onto him tighter than before, and Summer closed her eyes and fell to her knees. She squeezed her arms around herself.

Children weren't suppose to die before their parents.

"Don't worry child, you will see him again... very soon, then again... you are a beauty who comes from good stock. I am sure there will be some use for you. Breaking that spirit of yours seems like a good place to start." Cinder taunted Yang, but her taunt was truly meant for Summer, who gave her the hardest glare that she had ever given anyone. She had death in her eyes, something Cinder had never truly seen from Summer before. Anger, murderous intent, but never true death before.

It was like she had already broken her on the inside.

Yang was silently crying and holding onto Naruto with all of her might. She couldn't do anything to save him this time either. Everytime, every single time something like this happened... it was her fault. She hated herself... when they were young, she had nearly gotten him killed. Now, because instead of going and finding Naruto when something had seemed wrong, she had decided to fufill her sexual needs and have sex instead. She had placed herself over her family... again. She hadn't learned her lesson, and now she was paying for it.

"Cinder... What... What is happening!?" Summer asked when she felt a powerful aura start to fill the area. She had no idea what to make of it, but at first it seemed bright and sunny.

Then... it started to change.

"Oho?" Cinder asked when she saw yellow aura shooting out of Yang, her hair shooting into the air and flailing around her. Her power was on the dramatic rise, Summer was pushed back from Yang, and her eyes were hidden thanks to the way she had her head tilted. The yellow though, it gained a black tint to it. Her aura was changing, something that was a surprise all on it's own.

Her aura wasn't just her own, she was unknowingly pulling out the last remaining fragments of aura that were in Naruto's body... the darkness parts of his aura. Every person had good and bad in them, and Cinder's machine only pulled out the good from people... of course, it still killed them. Yang was taking in the disconnected bad parts of Naruto's aura, holding onto him so tightly, and their close personal connection.

Her rage made her stronger, and she was more enraged than she had ever been before in her entire life.

"Guh!?" Summer coughed out when she slammed into the wall. The building was shaking underneath the aura that Yang was releasing, the immense amounts of power that she now had at this very moment. The every growing aura, only becoming more powerful in nature as her rage grew.

The more she wallowed in her self-pity, the more her rage grew, and the more her rage grew the more powerful she became.

"What an interesting turn of events." Cinder said as she looked at Yang.

Flames gushed out of the back of her head, engulfing her hair and taking the shape of a large dragon with burning red eyes. Yang's own eyes were burning red, the whites of her eyes having turned a lighter shade of red. She had black tears streaming down her face, not blood tears, but tears colored like ink... black and unrelenting.

'Hate! Rage! My fault! Couldn't save him! Hate! Kill! Cinder! Rage! My brother! Rage! Kill! Kill! Kill!' Yang's thought weren't even clear at this point. She couldn't think straight, the world was literally turning black and white to her eyes. Only Cinder had any color to her, the target of her rage.

_Power... Do you desire... power?_

"I want it! Give me power! I want power!" Yang screamed out, her voice harsh and needy. She wanted power, power to destroy Cinder... power to destroy the world! She wanted the power to go and find god, and destroy him so that she could pull back Naruto's soul and bring him back. She wanted to destroy Heaven and Hell, even Remnant, if it meant getting Naruto back. She wanted unlimited power, power without any limits on it. She wanted the world, and she wanted Naruto.

She needed power!

_The power to defy the Gods, to reject the world itself. I can give it to you, power that can topple the throne of heaven itself._

"Give it to me! Give me power! I WANT it! Cinder! I want you dead! I want the world dead!" Yang shouted out, not thinking clearly. Her aura became more tainted than ever before, becoming tained by a blackened orange color. Cinder stood up seriously this time, she didn't know what was happening this time.

It sounded like Yang was talking to something.

_I can give you power, just call out my name! Take me into you, and I will do the rest! I will do what your brother never had the guts to do! CALL MY NAME! Combine me with your Semblence! Forge me anew!_

"I am Yang Xiao Long! I am the Small Dragon of the Sunshine! You, who have stolen my sunshine away from me! Me, the fool who allowed it to happen. This world, which cruely wipd out my sunshine from me! The Small Dragon-" Yang started to chant, as if possessed by some unknown black force around her.

A six armed, three faced being appeared behind Yang and started to change shape... Cinder's eyes widened when she saw it... and it started to get absorbed into Yang and take on dragon-like features.

Similar to the Fox-Asura of that Naruto's Semblence had formed as.

_Call my name! Speak the name of power! The ones who defy gods, and destroy heaven and earth! Use my power!_

The voice grew only louder, a voice that she didn't recognize, but now others around Yang were able to hear the voice as well. The six arms seemed to close in on Yang, and they changed slightly, Yang's eyes changed.

"I am... The Small Dragon of ASURA!" Yang called out, her voice drunk on power.

_YES!_

"What!?" Cinder shouted as unbelievable power exploded out of Yang. Cinder actually had to take the tube of special black dust, and insert it into the machine she had on her arm just to have enough aura to resist the power that Yang was unleashing.

The aura shook the earth, and the building started to crumble down into nothing around them.

Clouds filled the sky above them, and wildlife started to flee from the island in any way possible.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Yang's scream of physical and emotional pain rung through the power. Her skin started to peel off, and blood started to mix into the aura pouring from her. She was in terrible pain, but the more pain she experience, the more raw power that she gained. Her semblence took damage and turned it into power, and with her constant state of being damaged, she was constantly growing stronger. Her muscles ripping apart, only to heal right away. Her aura grew stronger than ever before, and not like addition, but it was multiplying at an astonishing rate.

Summer had to actually escape the building before it collapsed.

"This power, where is it coming from?!" Cinder asked, though it was the same power that Naruto had once held.

Asura's Blessing!

No, this was Asura's Curse! This was the power of a cursed god, the full brunt of that cursed power. Without a special stone to keep the power in check, and with Yang willingly having let it inside of it... she didn't have the power or will to resist it. She wasn't Naruto, her willpower wasn't strong enough to let her fight off an evil god's power.

This was Naruto's power! It was being corrupted and combined with the Semblence of this little girl!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Yang's roars of pain of all levels were combined with the deep, throaty voice of another being's voice. A being of rage and destruction, but even with all of the power she was putting off, she kept Naruto safe from it all. Her arms gently cradling him, ever loving of him.

Yang jumped, and she landed on top of a nearby roof outside of the main building. She gently sat Naruto down, before she glared down at Cinder. She jumped into the building, and she landed back where she was.

Then the true trasnformation began, but Cinder noticed the glow on Naruto's body.

"What is-" She started to say, before she was blasted off her feet when Yang screamed louder than before.

Blackened yellow aura shot out of her back and hair, colored and combined with her blood. Three dragon heads formed behind her, all of them waving around with wild abandon. One of them grinned, the other screamed, and the last one cried. All of them were showing different expressions, and they had long draconian necks attached to them. They extended out of Yang's body, before Yang let loose a howl of anguish.

The middle head, the angry looking grinning head, opened it's mouth wide, before it leaned forward and swallowed Yang whole.

It was eating itself, started with Yang, and when it got to the torso of it's own body, it bit down and snapped it off, so that it was no longer connected to Yang that way.

The power did not stop growing though.

"This kind of power existed inside of Naruto!?" Cinder asked herself. If this was the true evil form of Asura, then how was Naruto able to exist as such a good person?! How could he grow so used to something that was so evil, and ignore it completely!?

The dragon started to grow larger, the torso becoming more muscular as bloody arms burst from it before showing golden scales set aflame with yellow flames. The same thing happened to the chest of the being, while the neck became to grow white bone armor on it, along with the heads. 4 more arms started to grow, two from each shoulder, until each side had three arms. It collapsed on the ground as legs grew from it, and it growled loudly, nearly pushing Cinder back.

Finally, wings burst from the back of the Asura Dragon... out of Yang.

"Grrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaorr!" Yang unleashed a loud roar, that shattered the walls around them and caused the building to collapse.

Yang burst into action, and rushed towards Cinder.

In a flash, Cinder placed up a shield of aura, that was completely ignored by Yang as she ripped off Cinder's arm and spat it a fair distance away. Cinder gasped in agony, before she burned the wound closed and looked at the beast in front of her.

"Grrraaaaaaaaor!

Yang had long since lost her sense of self to the Asura, completely devoured by the evil. Yet, she was still capable of one thought.

_Kill Cinder! Avenge Naruto!_

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	114. Chapter 114 Power of Roses

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

It was the sound of a roaring dragon that had awoken Pyrrha from her slumber, something that jerked her awake. She sat up with wide eyes, and noticed the drastic changes in the sky and the air itself. Pyrrha grabbed her stump of an arm, looking at the recently bandaged stump with an odd look. She saw Nemesis with a roll of bandages, not saying much as she finished healing her body for her... or at least stopping the bleeding from going any further than it already had.

How she hadn't died by now, was a very happy miracle for her.

A spout of flames erupted from the ground, easily the size of a mountain in raw width, and shot up into the sky so high that it burned the clouds black. Pyrrha looked at the sight with wide eyes, wondering what was happening that direction. The roar of a dragon was heard, and the flames instantly died off... so the flames didn't come from the dragon. Pyrrha barely managed to stand up, and she used her one hand to pick up her shield. She attached it to her arm, before she grabbed her spear with a narrowed gaze directed at the embers flying through the sky.

"Nemesis, do you know what is happening?" Pyrrha asked the young girl, who silently looked at her with yellow eyes.

She said nothing, but she pointed at the flames that erupted from the ground again, these flames even larger and so hot that even from a mile away Pyrrha was still able to feel the raw heat coming from them. The trees started to wither around them, and it was only her aura keeping her from succumbing to the heat. Nemesis jumped onto her shoulders, before she pointed towards the flames.

"Unfair." Nemesis spoke, and the flames vanished that second.

So they were flames creAted by some sort of Semblence, and Nemesis just negated the Semblence being used?

Good to know.

"Lets go!" Pyrrha shouted as she started to run, full speed, towards where the flames were coming from. She didn't know what was causing them, but she planned on putting a stop to it as soon as she possibly could. That was the direction of the temple that was keeping Naruto... and the second she thought his name, a dull throb hit her heart.

_Hurry._

It was Naruto's voice that she heard saying those words, but at the same time... it wasn't physically or even in her mind. It was like something was saying those words right into her heart. She pushed her legs faster than they had ever gone before, hitting her record speed and surpassing it. She had less weight weighing her down with one less arm to worry about it would seem, though jokes aside she could feel something sinister in the air.

She jumped through bushes and crossed a great distance in only a few minutes, before she came across a beheaded body and Blake with her clothes covered in blood.

Okay, Blake murdered somebody, but that wasn't the big issue here.

"Pyrrha, what is going on over there?" Blake asked, her instincts telling her to avoid that area as much as possible. She didn't want to go anywhere near that place, because an entire mountain had been engulfed in flames just moments before. She wanted to avoid huge pillars of flames, and that was understandable.

"No clue but-" Pyrrha started, before the roar of a dragon a good distance away echoed through the island. The bulding next to them cracked, before it collapsed, revealing a ton of destruction not far away. They could see Ruby standing on top of the remains of a building, staring at something with wide eyes. They were too far away for her to hear them, so they would have to move closer to her before their voices could be heard.

Well, if the roars of a dragon weren't making talking impossible.

Blake didn't even ask her about the kid on her shoulders. She was too concerned about something much more important. They could see Summer join Ruby, with her body covered in light burns and holding onto... Naruto! Summer had Naruto, safe and sound, but whatever was going on was still dangerous. Pyrrha and Blake started to run towards where Summer, Ruby, and Naruto were. Jumping onto the rubble and making their way up to the roof of whatever building that was.

When they got there, their minds were blown.

Cinder was fighting some kind of... demented dragon creature, and the dragon was winning. Cinder was forced against the ropes, with an arm ripped clean off her body, and covered in heavy and still bleeding wounds. She held her hand in front of her, and a barrier formed around her out of aura. The dragon-creature rushed her, and a powerful claw slammed into the barrier... and 5 more clawed hands gripped the barrier, before physically ripping the barrier to shreds.

"Mom, what is going on?" Ruby asked as she looked at the scene playing out in front of her, unsure what to make of it.

"I... don't know, something happened with Yang... that thing... is Yang." Summer said the only explaination that she could give them. Whatever that creature had become, it was fueled and given power by Yang's desires. She was holding onto Naruto right now, because even as a monster Yang had avoided causing any destruction to any area that Naruto was in. It was like she was possessed to NOT cause the slightly glowing Naruto any harm.

If Naruto was in an area, Yang avoided damaging that area.

Cinder had to jump back, and she grabbed one of the dozens of orange liquid filled bottles. She threw it towards Yang, who caught it in her mouth and shattered the container, spilling the potent aura liquid all around her. Cinder waited for the liquid to explode, but it didn't', Yang simply absorbed the liquid and grew to a height of 10 feet tall, without counting the height of her necks and heads. Her armor grew thicker, and the dragon heads stared to grow blond hair that greatly resembled Yang's usual hair... only more demonic in how it waved about and glowed.

"That is Yang?!" Blake asked in shock as she looked at the woman, but Pyrrha simply gasped and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto!" She spoke in a panicked tone as she went towards Naruto, and Summer looked down. Ruby looked at Naruto as well, before she blinked a few times and grabbed one of Naruto's hands. She held it firmly for a moment, but Pyrrha suddenly understood why Yang was going berserk. She had had gone insane, power hungry... and was currently in possession of Naruto's corrupted Semblence.

"Unfair." Nemesis pointed at Yang, but nothing happened... the Semblence was simply too powerful for her immature ability to stop.

"Yang went crazy, and turned into a monster. We are going to have to put her down." Blake said with a tear falling down her cheek. Yang had physically, emotionally, and mentally become nothing more than a demented beast. There was nothing left of the woman that she loved, not from what she could see.

Nobody argued against her, thought Summer grit her teeth and had tears in her eyes.

_The liquid_.

'Huh?' Ruby mentally questioned, letting go of Naruto's hand when she felt a voice speak to her. Her eyes widened though, because the voice sounded just like Naruto's voice to her. Cool and comforting, with such a sunny attitude and optimistic tone to it. She looked around, and she could see a lot of those bottles of liquid around.

Yang was still going after Cinder, even more power than before as she grabbed the woman by the arm and ripped it off in cold blood. She threw the arm, and it slapped against a piece of rubble that was next to the group, before falling and splatting on the roof. It was the arm that had the special dust machine on it, the thing that had been extracted from Naruto.

Cinder wasn't even able to put up a fight, not when one of the heads wrapped around her and two more glared at her with death in their red eyes.

She screamed when she was crushed, before one head grabbed her by the feet, and the other by the torso. Summer closed her eyes, as did everyone else, when they heard the sound of a crunch. The mangled body fell to the ground in two places, showing that she had been crushed and ripped in half. No chance of survival for her in the slightest, and Yang roared to the heavens at her kill.

"Yang... she destroyed her!?" Pyrrha said, having opened her eyes and seen what Yang had done first.

"That isn't Yang." Summer reminded her as she erased as much of her emotions as possible. Yang did nothing but roar and scream to the heavens. Flames erupted from the dragon's maw and burned through stone in seconds, while Ruby looked at Yang... the beast that Yang had become.

_A dark place, all alone, pain and suffering. All alone, save me... Naruto._

"No... Yang is in there somewhere, she has given into darkness and let it swallow her. We have to save her, even if we have to kill her." Ruby spoke as she unfolded Cresent Rose and jumped off of the building. She landed on the ground, before she ran towards Yang. Yang noticed her, before she swung at arm at Ruby. The shockwave knocked her off her feet and sent her crashing into, and through, a stone wall.

She coughed, before getting back up and jumping through the wall and rushing towards Yang, this time timing her movements to avoid the shockwave.

With a slash, she didn't cut through Yang's body, but she did distract Yang long enough to grab onto a bottle of liquid and cut the top off of it.

"Ruby!" Blake shouted out as she jumped down from above, and towards Yang. She held her blades, and used one of them to launch a surprise attack by throwing it at Yang. The blade cut between scales, getting stuck and annoying the beast. Yang turned towards her and growled deeply, menacingly at her before jumping towards her.

"Blake!" Blake heard Pyrrha shout as she jumped in front of her and protected her by pushing her to the ground. Pyrrha kicked off of Yang's wrist and landed on the ground before she could be impaled by a clawed hand. Yang was powerful, too powerful for any of them to defeat alone. Blake wanted to thank Pyrrha, but now wasn't the time. She picked up her weapon, it having fallen out of Yang as her body healed over. The dragon that was Yang turned all three heads towards them, mouths open.

Pyrrha moved in front of Blake, and her shield defended them from the flames... using a trick she learned from fighting Naruto, she used her Semblence to spin her shield as fast as possible... cancelling out most of the flames that hit the shield by creating a temporary wind vacuum in which there was no air to fuel the flames.

Ruby went from behind, before she cut off a wing and the flames stopped when a pained roar came from Yang.

Ruby landed on the ground in front of her, glass bottle in one hand, and holding another one underneath her armpit. She stabbed Cresent Rose into the ground, before she threw the container under her arm towards Summer, who caught it.

"Naruto isn't dead! I felt A pulse, an extremely light one, but a pulse! That is his aura! Right now, his body is feeding Yang aura so she won't hurt him! She has the black side of his aura, the dark parts... and what is in here are the light parts... the good!" Ruby said, and Yang recovered with her wing grown back. She roared, and Ruby picked up her scythe with one hand. She looked at the liquid in her hand, before she raised the container up to her lips.

"Naruto is alive?" Pyrrha said as she looked at Naruto's body... he was acting as a battery for the current form of Yang? It was his darkness fueling her at this point, keeping her supplied with aura?

"What are you doing, that is dangerous!" Summer shouted at Ruby, before she registered what was being said by the girl. She looked at Naruto, before she raised him up to her head and placed an eAr to his chest.

...Thump, Thump

A heartbeat!

"Yang became this way because she drank in the darkness, so lets drink in the light!" Ruby said as she started to gulp down the liquid, not knowing what would happen to her. The second it went smoothly down her throat though, an awesome feeling went through her entire body.

An explosion of aura and power flooded her system.

She became cloaked in the power and changed, but her change was a pure one.

Her skin turned golden, glowing with energy and covered in small flames of energy. Her skirt flaired out more than before, and turned golden in color. Her clothes became completely flaming gold, with black lines going down each shoulder and to her hands... which bore rose marks on them. She gained golden leggings with black lines going down the front of them, reaching her glowing golden boots... with a rose mark on the front of each one. The whites of her eyes gained a light glow, and her silver eyes glowed more than before. Her hair became a mess, with her black turning golden with her red tips glowing a brighter red.

"Ruby?" Pyrrha asked in shock when she laid eyes on the golden cloaked girl... her red hood had even turned a startling golden color and bore a large rose mark on the back of it.

Even Cresent Rose had gained a golden color to it, and the blade was covered in flame-like golden energy.

Yang roared and charged at her, slamming a fist into Ruby... but Ruby vanished in a burst of golden rose petals and one of Yang's heads were sliced off in a second. Ruby appeared behind Yang with wide eyes... and suddenly Pyrrha and Blake were blasted back by the delayed shockwave of Ruby's vastly increased speed. Blood gusted out of Yang's severed head, before it started to grow back quickly.

With the damage that Yang just took, the muscles of the dragon bulged before it started to grow bigger than before... more rage and damage just meant becoming that much stronger than before. Pyrrha noticed what Ruby had done, before she looked for another bottle on the ground. Pyrrha jumped towards one, before she glowed red with her armor.

"Semblence Burst Mode: Pyrrhic Victory Armor!" She said, and since she understood the feeling this time, her body was covered from head to toe in armor. Her face was left undone this time, and she gained a temporary left arm that was made out of armor. She had no flesh underneath, but with her Semblence she could control the arm. She cracked open a jar, before she starte dto drain the liquid that was inside of it... before she closed the face mask of her armor.

Love, joy, and positive power flooded out of her body... just like with Ruby, her skin gained a cloak of glowing golden energy. Her armor turned from crimson into golden, and gained a flame-like cloak over the top of it. The legs of her armor were colored with black flame-like energy, and her hair glowed brightly with burning crimson aura.

Yang looked towards her and Ruby, before growling and roaring at them. Pyrrha picked up a jar, before throwing it to Blake. The girl caught the aura filled jar, while Ruby moved quickly... even her base movement speed surpassed what she normally did with her Semblence! She cut off 4 arms within a second, forcing Yang to stay still while she healed and grew larger... stronger from the damage that she had taken.

Long enough for Blake to taste the very soul of power.

Forgiveness, caring, and kind power... all of that exploded inside of Blake as she was flooded by the power of Naruto's soul. Her clothes turned golden and became made of the same flame-like material as the others. The black parts stayed black, while the white parts of her clothes turned golden. Her black scarf turned golden though, and the bow on her head gained a golden color. Her weapons turned golden, and her eyes glowed like gold and gained sharper slit pupils. Her hair stayed black, but it became so black that it seemed to absorb light.

The power was unreal!

"Over here!" Ruby called out to Yang as she went faster than the dragon being could move, pissing off Yang even more... unknowingly feeding her power.

"Up here!" Pyrrha said as she moved like lighting and appeared above Yang, kicking her middle head and causing it to explode. Blake moved like a shadow, silent and strong, appearing underneath Yang as she formed a second glowing version of herself.

This copy wasn't just a shadow! The shadow grinned at her, before the two of them swung their swords.

"Down here!" Blake and her clone called out as they jumped and swung at the same time, leaving an x shaped mark on Yang's chest. All of them vanished and reappeared before Yang could attack them, moving at untrackable speeds the second their enhanced reaction time noticed the attack coming close to them.

The power was amazing!

Yang's aura created body started to heal at an unreal rate though, and it only grew larger and larger until it stood at 17 feet tall. They weren't worried though, not in the slightest. They were a team, and they were going to take Yang down and wake her up from whatever was wrong with her!

Summer was force feeding Naruto his own aura on the roof, and as she did so a twitch of his finger could be seen by the mother.

He wasn't dead! He had actually entered a death-like state simply because of how exhausting the extraction was for him!

_Explode!_

Ruby, Pyrrha, and even Blake were surprised when aura arms came out of their shoulders holding Rasengans in them. They were each handed over a Rasengan, something that surprised them more than the voice they had just heard. Pyrrha rushed towards first, and she thrust the attack into the center of Yang's chest... the attack exploded with great enough power to clear all of the rubble around them and send Pyrrha back to where she had started.

Ruby wasn't far behind though, the scales had been destroyed by the attack.

So she aimed her Rasengan at the same spot, and her Rasengan expanded and started to grind away at the flesh of the creature that was her sister. She could only maintain the attack for a short while before it exploded.

Amid the blood and muscle, strands of blond hair could be seen by the girl.

"Blake! Yang is physically in there... She is the heart of that creature! Go!" Ruby exclaimed as the creature started to heal as quickly as it could. Blake moved like lightning, faster than lightning, and she grabbed Yang's hair and started to pull on it. The dragon creature roared in pain when she did so, but Yang didn't budge.

"Sorry, this is going to hurt Yang!" Blake said as she shoved the Rasengan into the chest of the creature while she pulled on Yang's hair. The Rasengan exploded, and Blake was sent flying back.

...

With a HUGE chunk of Yang's hair in her hands, like 75 perfect of Yang's long hair was now in Blake's hands. The dragon creature healed over, but it was PISSED off more than ever before. It started to grow to greater heights than ever before, soon completely overshadowing the building itself and hitting the 50... 100... 200... 400... 900... the size of a mountain. The explosion of power was a normal side effect of Yang losing her hair, so losing so much hair at once might have just gifted the creature THAT much more explosive power.

Shit.

"Indra's Arrow!"

A bolt of lighting fell from the sky, shaped like an arrow... faster than anyone could see, but it exploded against Yang's chest and her scale armor exploded off of her body, revealing the blood covered aura body underneath it. Sasuke stood in full purple armor, holding onto a rainbow bow with his own hands, having let the arrow fly.

Sasuke looked at them for a moment, before he scoffed to himself and turned to walk away.

This wasn't his problem, but he did give them an opening.

He caught movement out of the corner of his eye, before he smiled for a second.

"Way to show up late loser." Sasuke muttered as he continued to walk off without a care.

Naruto was awake and standing on his own two feet, though visibly exhausted. Ruby, Pyrrha, and Blake looked towards him with wide eyes as the temporary power they gained lef their bodies and rushed towards Naruto. Naruto's body glowed like golden flames, and his black markings were different than theirs. Naruto gripped his fist, and he looked at himself for a brief moment while the giant that was Yang started to heal slower than before.

'Hmmm, so this is the form that drinking that potent aura gave them... I wonder how long this will last?' Naruto wondered as he was physically healed of the abuse he went through. The girls were on the ground, having their bodies pushed ABOVE their limits and suddenly losing that power had left them unable to move their aching bodies.

He would be like that when this form ran out of energy, but unlike them he knew how to control and willingly enter and exist this form.

Naruto looked at Yang, before he smirked.

Faster than light itself, Naruto appeared in the center of Yang's chest with a power kick that knocked her huge body to the ground and destroyed a large portion of the mountain sized chest. Naruto looked into the dragon's chest, before he jumped into it when it started to heal. Naruto grabbed Yang, before he placed his hand on her chest.

She had something that belonged to him.

Naruto reached into her very soul itself, before he yanked out the dark asura... his Semblence that had mutated inside of her. The dragon around them deformed, becoming nothing now that it didn't have a source of power. Naruto crushed the dark asura in his hand, killing the dark god with a single move... leaving only the god half of his Semblence alive inside of himself. Naruto held Yang bridle style, before he jumped towards the ground with a grin on his face.

Ruby, Blake, and Pyrrha was unable to speak... they were in physical agony.

Naruto placed Yang down on the ground, her body having regrown skin thanks to him speeding up her healing. Naruto stopped glowing, before his eyes rolled up into his head and he passed out.

...

He used too much power after waking up from a death-like state.

Summer looked down at the group of teenagers with a light smile on her face, before she moved towards them with Nemesis. She sighed and collapsed onto her rear end, and the sun started to shine again.

It shined on smiling faces.

It was over, Cinder's revenge had failed and the world was saved!

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**I never actually said that Naruto was dead, the character assumed he was dead. I hinted, but never confirmed it.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	115. Chapter 115 Insane Flames Go Sane

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

'Shit, I didn't think that I would ever see Yang again.' Blake thought awkwardly as the four girls of the team were being bandaged up. She had been the one to suggest that they kill Yang, so she felt more a little freaked out for when and if Yang learned of this. She hadn't wanted Yang to become a monster, kill her family, and then kill herself right after. So by killing her she had proposed the idea of a "Mercy Killing" so to speak. She didn't want to kill Yang, she did love... she loved her. She really loved her, so by killing her she was giving Yang mercy from becoming a family killing monster.

Like she was.

She had killed both her Real and Surrogate Father, and she felt like shit about it. She could never wash the blood off her hands, and she didn't want to emotionally controlled Yang to go through the same thing for the rest of her life. She was messed up from Naruto almost dying when he was young. If she was the actual reason that he, Ruby, and Summer died then she would take her own life... should she ever go back to being human.

She had wanted to give mercy, but at the same time she did still offer to off Yang.

On a lighter note, her... everything was hurting. She had overused every single muscle in her entire body when she had taken in that Liquid Naruto Aura. The LNA was so potent that it was an extremely enhanced version of Naruto's aura. Naruto's body didn't naturally produce it, so even he was facing some serious soreness from using that form like they were. It wasn't something that they could afford to do, not when it only lasted for such a short amount of time.

There was a reason Naruto's aura was used to form bombs, because everyone felt like their bodies had been blown to pieces with how much they hurt.

"Need a hand Pyrrha?" Naruto asked the girl, who sent him a dull look at him for the pun. Naruto hadn't even been making a pun. He had just been offering to give her a hand with bandaging herself up. Ruby had called in a Bullhead from Ozpin, who had been informed of the defeat of Cinder. Now that the island had no more dangers to it, they could send Bullheads to pick them up.

Of course, if Ruby hadn't blown up the ship everything would have been fine.

"We are getting stronger... But this feels like a bitter victory." Ruby said with a frown on her face. It did, it really felt bitter to her.

"You fought with my latent power, not your own... against the Mother Grimm, we were just lucky. Stop pouting Yang! Geeze, you almost killed everyone in a rage. You were possessed by the dark parts of my aura!" Naruto shouted at the girl, who was pouting and throwing herself another pity party over her near-kill of her family. Yang gave him a look for a moment, before she glared at Blake.

"I will hurt you." Yang reminded Blake, who winced when she looked at Yang.

Yang had short hair now, hair so short that it was at chin level in length. Yang was super pissed at Blake, and promised her that she would cause her pain when she least expected it. Blake figured that meant that Yang was going to pound the shit out of her, and not in the fun way. Blake may have done it to try and save Yang, but she still ruined her hair and that was a huge no-no in Yang's book. It also helped Yang to keep her mind off of what she had done, by being angry with Blake she could forget that she had turned into a monster bent on world destruction.

'Where did Cinder's body go?' Summer thought as she looked at two blood stains on the ground where Cinder used to be. She didn't point this out to anyone, of course, since she didn't want to worry them. She knew Cinder was dead, she had checked herself... she had also checked Cinder's body.

The piece of shit wasn't pregnant!

She had been lying to Naruto when she said what she had done. She had just been toying with his mind, and toying with all of them. She wanted to tell Naruto this information, but she found that he didn't want to think about it right now. She might bring it up later, after they were fully caught up with each other.

"Hey Pyrrha, what are you going to do about your... stump?" Ruby asked the single armed girl, who looked at the stump at her shoulder and sighed.

"I don't know, maybe get some kind of false arm. Something I can cover with my glove, a metal arm I can control with my Semblence." Pyrrha said after a moment. She was still thinking on it, and had no clue what she truly wanted to do about it. She had payed a very steep price for victory today, and had no clue if she could even continue her career as a Huntress. Loss of limb ended the style of life for many, forcing them to take other jobs. She couldn't fall back on modelling, because she was missing an arm and that threw off her looks for most.

She also worried about her rivalry with Naruto, since she was down an arm... and she had overused her Burst Mode.

She had exhausted it, pushed it too far... and now she had to wait for awhile before she could use Burst Mode again. Her Semblence had forgotten to inform her that when you overused Burst Mode, your body was physically incapable of using it before your aura had fully recovered... not refilled, but fully calmed down. Her soul was strained from the burden of having to support it, and it would take awhile before that strain was gone.

She was back at square one again, and she disliked how her hard work seemed to matter so little in the end.

"What about you Mom, what are you going to do now?" Yang asked, wondering what Summer would do.

"Go home... I quit the Huntress life. I think I am going to be a house wife now. I can't stop you guys from becoming Huntsman and Huntresses, but I will always be home with a fresh plate of cookies for you." Summer told them, a bright smile on her face as she spoke. Yes, she wanted to be part of their life, but she didn't want to waste her life again and leave them behind a second time. She wanted to see her grandchildren, and she wanted to be there for them when they got married.

Summer's smile cracked after a moment.

She had to have that talk with Blake and Pyrrha, very soon. They needed to know _just_ what would happen if her children had their hearts broken.

"I am going to ask Ozpin to change our team." Naruto said, and everyone on the team looked at him with wide eyes.

"What!?" They asked, and Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah... I don't want to be leader, and I feel that it would be best for me and Pyrrha to go to seperate teams. I want to fight her in the tournament, if the Vytal Festival is still on." Naruto admitted to them, and they looked at him.

"You... don't want to be..." Pyrrha started, before she smirked and looked at Naruto. She understood, if they were on the same team... then they couldn't fight in the tournament. They would just breeze through it.

"Yeah... and without my Semblence... I killed the dark part of my Semblence. Until that part regenerates, I don't have a Semblence anymore." Naruto told everyone. His Semblence needed BOTH light and dark to work. He had killed the part in Yang, but at the cost of his Semnblence being unusable to him for the near future. He could use his aura, but not his Semblence.

"Oh..." Yang said with a wince, she was responsible for this one.

"So... the team is breaking up?" Ruby asked with wide eyes. She didn't want that!

"Of course not, I am just stepping down as leader and Pyrrha is going to another team. We might be getting a different teammate, somebody who wants to join the team. Also... here Mom, I think this belongs to you." Naruto said as he took off her white cloak and gave it to her. Her eyes widened for a moment, before she smiled at Naruto when she saw him wearing his red scarf underneath the cloak. She drapped it over her shoulders with a small smile on her face.

This meant a lot to her, it really did.

She felt naked without her cloak, and while she was glad it was one of her children who wore it, she just didn't feel right without it.

"... Who is this kid, by the way?" Blake asked when she looked at the tiny little girl, who was staring at her with creepy eyes. Blake didn't like people with yellow eyes, yellow eyes were such a creepy color when they stared at you. Blake understood the irony of that, she really did. She disliked looking into her reflection too long.

Pyrrha's smile cracked.

This was going to be an awakard thing for her to explain to Blake, it really was. How did anyone explain that after getting raped a few months ago, that you had a seven year old child... who was a few months old?

You didn't.

"She kind of looks like you, same creepy angry stare." Yang commented as she looked at Nemesis, and Blake sent her an angry stare. "Yep, just like that one." Yang said with a weak grin.

"OW!?" Ruby shouted out when Naruto bandaged up her sore ribs.

"She is your dau... darling little look-a-like." Pyrrha said to Blake, who gave her a raised eyebrow at the strange phrasing. Pyrrha wanted to kick herself for that, she should have told the truth.

Tensions were high, only Naruto and Ruby were seemingly not tense.

Yang was tense, Blake was tense, Pyrrha was tense, and Summer was tense... everyone was tense but the twins.

"Okay? I don't see how we look alike, I'm not black and she isn't a Faunus." Blake pointed out as she showed the two differences between them. Despite her name translating to black, she herself was not black. She had pale skin, and this girl... well, she might just be very tan and not black. It was harder to tell for Blake when her eyes were hurting the way they were at the moment.

Blake's eyes widened, before they rolled into the back of her head when Yang sucker punched her between the legs. Yang had a smirk on her face, while Blake collapsed forward with her hands between her legs. She was twitching, and foaming at the mouth from the force behind the punch.

Naruto crossed his legs and looked away from Blake, with Ruby wincing in sympathy.

Her day as a guy let her know just how much that hurt.

Blake was gurgling in pain.

"Harsh, but well deserved." Pyrrha noted to them, with Naruto punching her in the arm for it. She rubbed her arm, while Summer laughed to herself. She could see how close the friendships in this group were.

"How about I kick you in the clit?" Naruto asked her with a raised eyebrow. Pyrrha winced at that, before she took back what she said about Blake getting what she deserved.

_-With Neo-_

'Bitch is lucky that I want to be the one to kill her, in my own way.' Neo thought as she dragged Cinder away over her shoulder. Cinder, while somebody who had become extremely warped along the road, was still very much a wicked queen. Neo was doing her part in ensuring that chaos reighed surpreme.

Hopefully, this terrible lose would shock Cinder out of her crazed state and back into her old wicked planning self.

She was lucky that Neo had been able to fake her being ripped in half, though the blood stains on the ground were real. They just weren't Cinder's blood stains, well one was. Cinder was lucky that Neo had another Drug of Gelel to help her regrow her arms. She had wasted her last drug on Cinder, who better damn well appreciate it.

With the Source of Gelel gone completely, there was nothing else to make the Drug of Gelel from.

It was all gone, meaning the next time Cinder 'died' there was nothing saving her. She had lost the battle, but the war was far from over. Neo placed her hand on Cinder's stomach, before she snorted... of course Cinder had lied about there being another life growing inside of her. She was manipulative, but she wasn't going to risk having a child of incest... not when that child could have a mutation that was unbeneficial to her. Cinder was a lucky woman to have Neo on her side, for the moment.

That meant that they could get back to the older plans, though they would need to use Neo's illusions to fake Adam being alive so the White Fang would continue to listen to what they have to say.

It wouldn't be that hard, the dirty faunus were so easy for Neo to manipulate. She did it all the time when she wanted something.

"Uuug... Where am I?" Cinder asked as she moaned in pain. She stood up off of Neo, and Neo noticed the change in her aura.

It was dark as sin, but not nearly as insane as it had been before.

Neo looked at the ground, and she noticed that something had came out of Cinder's aura and went into the ground... it was like a seed of purple energy in the shape of a dragon. It was foul, but it was gone very quickly.

Neo frowned for a moment, before she threw her sword and it pierced the ground next to some bushes... and Roman walked out with his hands up in the air... being pushed forward by Emerald and Mercury... who had their weapons pointed right at his back.

It would seem that Adam was the only true casualty on their side of things.

"Surrender?" Roman asked them, and Cinder smirked for a moment as her eyes glowed bright yellow.

"Oh Roman, you still have your uses to me. Emerald, plan Grimm Tunnels is a go again." Cinder said, and she sounded completely sane. Emerald smiled brightly at that sound of her voice.

Cinder was back!

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**The real enemy of this arc wasn't Cinder, well it was, but I have been hinting that Cinder was possessed by something.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


End file.
